By Your Side
by Denisetkm
Summary: Cuando Naruto se ve completamente destrozado porque no puede tener a la mujer que amaba, un ángel se le acercó para rescatarlo de su tormento, diciéndole que debía de empezar de nuevo y enamorarse una vez mas. Hinata no podía ver como el hombre que amaba se dañaba a sí mismo, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?
1. Prologo — Hopeless Love

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original está completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Prologo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_Cinco meses antes…_**

Era una estúpida. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de un chico con quien solo había intercambiado algunas palabras a lo largo de unos años? Bueno, si habían hablado algo, pero no lo suficiente como para poder estar enamorada de él. Sabía que él era un hombre muy amable y servicial y habían intercambiado uno que otro saludo cuando los amigos que tenían en común se reunían, pero eso era todo.

Hinata Hyuuga se dio un festín mirando aquel espécimen de adonis. Naruto Uzumaki estaba en ese momento en su apartamento, visitando a su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, la cual vivía junto a ella en aquel piso. Hinata ladeo la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Sabia la razón por la cual Naruto estaba allí, no era por ella, eso era cierto, pero estaba allí viendo a la encantadora y hermosa Sakura.

Ella sabía cómo Naruto se sentía con respecto a Sakura, la cual muy pronto contraería matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha, quien era el mejor amigo de Naruto. Se veía en su cara lo muy enamorado que estaba de Sakura. Debía de ser duro para él, estar enamorado de la prometida de su mejor amigo y fingir delante de ellos que solo sentía amistad, bueno, ella actuaba igual, aunque las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos, sus sentimientos por Naruto despertaron hace unos 8 años pero Naruto llevaba desde siempre enamorado de Sakura.

Que duro era para Naruto, llevar todo ese tiempo enamorado de alguien y nunca habérsele confesado… Soltó una risita y en ese momento Naruto miro hacia ella, él arqueo las cejas y Hinata sonrió. Mira quien hablaba… Ella tampoco había confesado sus sentimientos. Le daba miedo que él la rechazara, aunque sabía que eso sería lo que pasaría una vez que se confesara…

Ladeo la cabeza mientras veía lo feliz que estaba Naruto por hablar con Sakura.

Se preguntó qué pasaría con él y sus sentimientos una vez que Sasuke y Sakura se casaran en un mes… ¿Desecharía esos sentimientos? ¿Se confesaría antes? Aun había tiempo, aunque sabía que Sakura no lo correspondería, pero con lo buena que era su amiga, ella le agradecería por sus sentimientos.

¿Y qué pasaría con ella…?

Llevaba desde el segundo año del instituto enamorada de él. Cuando hubo el cambio de salón y le tocó un salón lejos de su hermana gemela, Hanabi, quien era su mejor amiga también, se había sentido perdida. Ella no era muy sociable y era muy tranquila y tímida. Se había confinado en su puesto en el salón en la última fila, sin hablar con nadie hasta que aquella chica de cabello color rosa y ojos como el jade se acercó a ella y se presentó como Sakura Haruno. Se hicieron amigas y luego esta chica le presentó a sus amigos, a Ino Yamanaka una chica rubia muy chistosa, a Sasuke Uchiha un chico con aspecto muy serio y oscuro, a Sai Himura quien era el novio de Ino y quien era un chico algo burlón y al final, al quien se convirtió en el amor de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki. Rubio y de resplandecientes ojos azules. Él era tan vivaz, como el sol, tan brillante y cálido. Se había enamorado de Naruto al instante, su personalidad era tan diferente a la tranquila suya que se había sentido tan cautivada y atraída hacia aquella calidez.

Los años pasaron y mientras estaban juntos en el mismo grupo de amigos, sus sentimientos fueron creciendo. Naruto y ella no habían intercambiado más que un saludo y algunas palabras cuando preguntaban cosas en el grupo, pero cada vez que esto pasaba, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte y siempre se sonrojaba, roja como un tomate. Él nunca se había dado cuenta de sus acciones ya que siempre estaba mirando a Sakura.

Hinata sabía que en su corazón no tenía sentimientos como los que ella tenía en el suyo, solo eran de amistad por parte de Naruto. Sabía que no tenía esperanza con Naruto sintiendo lo que sentía por Sakura, pero no quería rendirse, aunque dolía mucho ver como Naruto miraba a Sakura con amor, ella no quería tirar la toalla todavía…

Quién sabe si Naruto cambiaba de opinión con el tiempo, cuando Sasuke y Sakura se unieran en el santo matrimonio, quizás su sentimientos cambiarían y quizás él podía verla… No podía perder aun la esperanza. Hasta el día en que viese que no había más posibilidad de estar junto a Naruto ella no iba a deshacerse de estos sentimientos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ella era tan hermosa… y tan prohibida a la vez. Era un fruto prohibido para él.

Naruto Uzumaki sonrió cuando Sakura Haruno, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado le sonrió. ¿Por qué no podía tenerla? A veces la vida era injusta, los tipos malos conseguían todo lo que querían mientras que los tipos buenos como el no conseguían nada. Sakura iba a casarse en un mes con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega? Él la estaba engañando, la estaba usando y ella aún seguía enamorada de un tipo como Sasuke. Trato de ayudar a que ella supiera lo malo que era Sasuke, pero al final sus intentos fueron en vanos, no pudo hacer que Sakura entrara en razón. Sabía que estaba clavándole el cuchillo en la espalda a su mejor amigo, pero no podía dejar que la chica que amaba resultara herida por las ambiciones de Sasuke.

Sasuke se casaba con ella por un motivo muy feo mientras Sakura lo hacía por amor y cuando ella supiera la verdad esto iba a destruirla y Naruto no quería verlo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Quería decírselo todo pero ella quizás no le creería y lo acusaría de tratar de sabotear su matrimonio, a veces las mujeres se iban por el lado que no era, aunque pensándolo bien, él quería sabotear su matrimonio, primeramente porque la amaba y en segundo lugar porque no quería que ella sea lastimada.

Se despidió de ella con un peso en su corazón, quería decirle que se alejara de Sasuke antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuando salió del piso y bajo hasta el estacionamiento, se quedó a un lado de tu todoterreno. Se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándosela. No era de su incumbencia meterse en los asuntos de Sasuke, ya que estos asuntos tenían que ver con su familia, los Uchiha, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras que Sasuke arruinaba a Sakura y a su familia por un error del pasado.

Decirle estaba descartado, así que quizás lo mejor era brindarle su ayuda cuando ella la necesitara. Ya que la amaba tanto que haría lo que sea por ella, sabía que Sakura solo lo veía como un amigo y era tan duro cuando ella lo decía a veces. Sí, eso haría. Sería su hombro en el cual apoyarse cuando ella supiera la verdad de aquel arreglo entre los Uchiha y los Haruno, sería su fortaleza porque la amaba mucho.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**He aquí el prólogo de esta historia. El título de esta historia varía entre «A Tu Lado» «By Your Side» y «Hopeless Love», espero que me ayuden a cual decidirme, ya que me gustan todos. Sé que aún no continuo mis fics, pero como dije en las notas de la historia, los continuare a su debido tiempo, eso si Fanfic no me los elimina, bueno, los publico de nuevo si eso sucede. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	2. Capitulo 1 — By Your Side

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original este casi completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_Hace dos semanas…_**

¿Qué hacia allí? No le gustaban los lugares donde no era bienvenido y era obvio que allí no era bienvenido. Naruto Uzumaki paseo la mirada por la recepción de aquella boda tan hermosa. La mayoría de los invitados eran amigos y conocidos de él, pero ninguno se había acercado a darle un saludo, era obvio que estaban enterados de lo que él había hecho para arruinar el matrimonio de las dos personas que se habían unido el día de hoy por una segunda vez.

Naruto bajo la cabeza. Se había visto obligado a venir. Su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Kiba Inuzuka le había dicho que tenía que ir, que tenía que dar la cara y que si no iba que era mejor que se fuera olvidando de él. Kiba a veces era cruel con él, sabía lo dolido que estaba y que él no era muy bienvenido allí y aun así lo obligo a venir. Naruto soltó una risita, bueno, si el no venía también perdería su amistad.

—¿Oye quieres una copa de champan?—escuchó que una mujer preguntaba a su lado.

Vaya, era la primera de sus amigos que le hablaba. Naruto levanto la vista hacia la hermosa Ino Yamanaka. Ella estaba sonriéndole con una agradable sonrisa, para nada falsa. Extendió una mano hacia la copa pero antes de tomarla, se retractó. Dejó caer la mano y negó con la cabeza, no quería beber nada porque le tomaría el gusto al alcohol. Ino no dijo nada y dejó la copa sobre la mesa en la que él estaba sentado.

—Naruto…—lo llamó Ino tomando asiento frente a él.

—¿Si?

—Tus padres están desgastando la pista de baile—dijo Ino y soltó una risita.

Naruto volvió la vista hacia la pista de baile, si sus padres la estaban desgastando. En ese momento sonaba una música movida y ellos giraban por la pista con felicidad. Naruto hizo una mueca. Sus padres estaban en la boda de Sasuke también pero ellos no lo habían obligado a venir a la ceremonia, solo se habían dicho que si el sentía que debía estar allí que se presentara.

—Bien por ellos…—dijo Naruto desviándola vista lejos de sus padres, ya que si él miraba hacia allí, podía verla mesa principal del otro lado, donde estaba su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando la tela de su americana.

—Naruto…—escucho que Ino susurraba con un tono que le pareció de compasión.

Naruto sonrió.

—Está bien…—dijo y tomo la copa que Ino había dejado sobre la mesa, la apuro y se bebió todo el líquido. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa una vez más y soltó un suspiro—Estaré bien…

—Baila conmigo—le pidió Ino colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

—No creo que esto a Sai le guste—dijo Naruto recordando al novio de la chica.

Sai era su amigo o mejor dicho ex amigo, no creía que Sai siguiera siendo su amigo luego de lo que hizo. Sai era un tipo que parecía que nada le importaba, pero al final pareció que si le importaba sus amigos, ya que cuando Sakura se separó de Sasuke luego de que supo la verdad detrás de su matrimonio, él le brindó un hombro a Sasuke cuando este se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Sakura.

—Eso no hace nada…—Ino palmeo su espalda—¡Anímate! Es horrible ver al gran Uzumaki de esa forma.

Era mejor que se acostumbrara porque él no tenía ganas de volver a ser el mismo de antes. Su corazón estaba roto, sus amigos lo odiaban y él no tenía a la mujer que amaba. ¿Cómo podía estar alegre? Estuviese fingiendo si pusiese una gran sonrisa en aquel momento, él no tenía ganas de fingir.

—No gracias…

Sintió como Ino tiraba de su brazo izquierdo para que se levantara de su asiento.

—¡Vamos Uzumaki!

—Jodete Ino—espetó con rudeza mientras tiraba de su brazo con fuerza, apartándolo del agarre de Ino. Esta se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Ella dejó caer su mano y se la agarró con la otra, acariciándosela.

—Odio verte así… Es duro verte a ti, quien eres tan vivas y alegre, siento tan tosco y oscuro. Sé que duele no tener a la persona que amas, antes de Sai pase por lo mismo…

—¡Tú no sabes nada!—exclamó Naruto rápidamente poniéndose de pie, tanto así que la silla donde estuvo sentado se volcó.

Ino lo miro con miedo y dio un paso lejos de él. Naruto respiraba agitadamente y se obligó a calmarse. Lo mejor sería que se fuese de allí, no era bienvenido y estar en aquel lugar lo ponía de mal humor. Él no podía fingir que estaba feliz cuando por dentro estaba muriendo, ya estaba harto de estar fingiendo ser feliz. Se dio la vuelta y levantó la silla volcada, la colocó en su lugar y volvió a tomar asiento, tranquilamente.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Ino—Solo trataba de ayudar.

—Lo sé—dijo Naruto y soltó un suspiro pasando una mano por su rubio cabello—Sé que tratas de hacerlo, pero por ahora déjame en paz.

—¡No quiero!—exclamo Ino, al parecer ella no quería dejarlo en paz—Cuando esto termine iremos a beber y a comer ramen, eso te gusta, ¿no?

Naruto rio. Ino trataba de ayudarlo pero aunque la oferta le llamaba él tenía que declinar, no estaba de humor ni siquiera para comer ramen, lo que era muy raro, él siempre estaba de humor para comer ramen y más si este era gratis.

—No gracias…

—Pero…—comenzó a reclamar Ino pero fue interrumpida.

—Déjalo en paz Ino…—murmuro una voz masculina.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su mirada lentamente fue hacia la figura masculina vestida con un esmoquin de color blanco que estaba de pie a la derecha de Ino. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras veía a su mejor amigo Sasuke. Los ojos negros y fríos de Sasuke se posaron en él y Naruto se estremeció, vaya, no pensó que algún día recibiría esa mirada de Sasuke, normalmente este lo miraba con aburrimiento pero en aquel momento, Sasuke lo miraba como si fuese su peor enemigo. Bueno, él era su peor enemigo, había tratado de arruinar su matrimonio falso con Sakura.

—Sasuke…—susurró Naruto mientras miraba su estoico rostro.

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de la boca.

—¿Puedes venir conmigo?—preguntó Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Ir con él? Naruto miro rápidamente hacia la mesa principal donde debían de estar los novios, el padrino y las damas de honor. Fijo la mirada en la novia, Sakura Haruno ahora Uzumaki. Ella se hallaba mirando hacia ellos. Naruto trago nervioso. Solo había una razón para que Sasuke estuviese buscándolo. Unas horas antes Naruto había abordado a Sakura y le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, confeso el amor que tenía por ella desde el jardín de infancia, además de eso él había tratado de… Trago y se llevó una mano al cuello de su camisa. Sakura seguramente le había dicho a Sasuke lo que había pasado, era por eso que él estaba ahí luego de ignorarlo toda la ceremonia.

Naruto se armó de valor. Él había querido ser un hombre duro cuando se acercó a Sakura aquel fatídico día en que le confeso que Sasuke la estaba engañando y ahora tenía que ser el hombre que era dando la cara. Se puso de pie y siguió a Sasuke por el patio trasero de la mansión de los Uchiha. Sasuke y Sakura habían decidido celebrar la recepción en la casa familiar otra vez, la primera vez además de celebrar la boda, también la recepción fue allí pero todo había sido falso antes.

Caminaron en silencio hacia un área alejada del patio que Naruto no había pisado desde que era un niño. Él levantó la vista hacia el gran árbol que se cernía frente a él, en este había una enorme casa de madera. Sonrió. Era la casita de árbol que los padres de Sasuke habían mandado a construir para todos ellos cuando habían sido niños. Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, este también miraba hacia arriba.

—Hace tiempo que no me acercaba por aquí—dijo Sasuke y volvió la cara hacia él—Supongo que tu igual, ¿no?

Naruto asintió.

—Ya veo…—dijo Sasuke y volvió mirar hacia la casita—Papa me comentó que mi madre había mandado a restaurarla. Dijo que quería que cuando mi hijo naciera y estuviese grande, le gustaría que él viniese a jugar aquí, así como hicimos nosotros.

—Creo que falta mucho tiempo—dijo Naruto. Sakura estaba embarazada y solo tenía cuatro meses, aún faltaban cinco meses más para que le diesen la bienvenida a su bebe y años para que este pudiese moverse por sí solo.

—El tiempo se va rápido…—murmuró Sasuke.

Si, Sasuke tenía mucha razón. El tiempo se iba rápido. Aun recordaba aquel día en que conoció a Sakura en el jardín de niños, aun recordaba cuando Sasuke le dijo que iba a casarse con Sakura… Recordaba muchas cosas que parecían como si fuese del día de ayer.

—Cierto…—dijo Naruto.

El silencio hizo aparición. Naruto se mantuvo mirando sus zapatos negros y balanceándose. ¿Por qué Sasuke no hablaba más? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba? Él quería que lo golpease y así podía olvidarse de todo aquello y quizás largarse, lejos de todos ellos.

—Debes de saber porque te he llamado, ¿verdad?—preguntó Sasuke y Naruto asintió—Sakura me dijo que fuiste a verla…—comenzó Sasuke y Naruto soltó el aire. Iba a golpearlo, se lo tendría merecido si Sasuke lo hacía.

—Sí, fui a verla…—comentó Naruto mirando a su amigo a la cara.

—Había dejado de pasar esta charla porque no quería arruinar la felicidad de Sakura pero…—Sasuke se interrumpió y se giró para caminar hacia él.

Naruto cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como era golpeado por el puño de Sasuke y como caía al suelo ensuciándose el traje de tierra y hierba. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla adolorida mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Sasuke, este estaba de pie frente a él con el puño levantado, como si fuese a atacarlo otra vez, pero para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke abrió el puño y extendió la mano hacia él. Estaba brindándole su ayuda después de todo lo que hizo... Naruto sintió sus ojos arderle y parpadeo rápidamente mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y este lo ayudaba a levantarse. Una vez de pie, Naruto se sacudió la tierra del traje.

—Buen derechazo—comentó Naruto mientras sentía su mejilla palpitar de dolor.

—Hmp, mejore con el tiempo—dijo Sasuke, quizás recordando como cuando era niños el pobre no podía golpear ni una mosca. Además de eso, que también se metió en una academia a practicar artes marciales, gracias a Dios que solo había sido un golpe suave, sabía lo letal que era Sasuke.

—Si…—aceptó Naruto llevando una mano a su mejilla golpeada.

—Sabes porque lo hice, ¿no?—murmuro Sasuke arqueando una de sus negras cejas.

—Sí, porque quise besar a tu mujer—dijo Naruto recordando que horas antes había querido besar a Sakura. Es que había pensado en que ya que no iba a tenerla por lo menos iba a conformarse con un beso, tonto de él, Sakura no acepto y lo rechazo.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y Naruto lo miro con las cejas arqueadas. Sasuke riéndose, eso definitivamente era algo muy nuevo, aun no podía acostumbrarse

—Eso es para que sepas que lo mío no se toca—dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un suertudo.

—Suertudo eres tu Naruto—dijo con seriedad Sasuke—Otra persona actuaria diferente, pero Sakura y yo estamos demasiado enamorados como para odiar a alguien.

Naruto abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿Sasuke había admitido lo muy enamorado que estaba de Sakura? En verdad que este Sasuke debía de haber tenido un lavado de cerebro. De todos modos, pensó en lo que Sasuke había dicho de ultimo… ¿No iban a odiarlo por lo que él hizo?

—¿Acaso tu…?—Naruto no terminó la frase porque se atraganto de la impresión.

—Te perdono por lo que hiciste…—dijo Sasuke y sonrió—Eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo odiarte. Deje a un lado el enfado que sentía por lo que hiciste porque me ayudaste a entender cosas que no entendía—Sasuke soltó un suspiro—Perdí a Sakura, sufrí por no estar a su lado, la recupere y créeme que no dejare que se vaya de mi lado otra vez…—dijo Sasuke.

Naruto aun lo miraba sorprendido. ¿Estaba soñando o algo? Este no era su amigo, era como si le hubiesen cambiado el alma, Sasuke hablando normalmente de amor y siendo amable. Esto era tan extraño.

—La amo demasiado como para perderla una vez más…—continuo Sasuke.

Vaya. Ahora se sentía más fatal y despreciable que antes. Pensó que diciéndole a Sakura la verdad ayudaría que ella no saliese lastimada, pero al final no fue así. Sasuke y Sakura salieron lastimados los dos y él tomó el lugar del malo de la historia.

—Lo siento—murmuró Naruto bajándola cabeza—No merezco que me perdones…

—Yo actué mal Teme—dijo Sasuke y Naruto levantó la cabeza—Yo quería ser el primero en decírselo…—dijo e hizo una mueca—Pero te me adelantaste—dijo y se llevó un mano a su oscuro y despeinado cabello—Aunque supe que no dijiste mucho, solo le diste una razón a Sakura para saber toda la verdad.

—Sí, lo lamento, lamento haber querido arruinar tu felicidad…—murmuró Naruto arrepentido. Pensó que Sasuke no la amaba y que no la merecía, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, si la merecía, porque Sakura había cambiado al frio Sasuke en una persona nueva.

Sasuke se acercó y le agarro el hombro izquierdo, le dio un apretón.

—Ya no hace nada…—murmuro Sasuke.

—Si hace…—dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Era un imbécil envidioso, había querido arruinar el matrimonio de su mejor amigo comentándole la verdadera razón a Sakura del porque Sasuke se había casado con ella. No se merecía el perdón. No lo merecía. Era un ser despreciable y envidioso. Sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearle la espalda y Naruto se alejó las manos de la cara. Sasuke lo estaba abrazando. Espera. ¿Sasuke lo estaba abrazando? Esto era raro pero… Naruto levantó los brazos para corresponderle el abrazo de Sasuke.

—Encontraras una chica que te vuelva loco, Usuratonkachi—le dijo Sasuke alejándose de él y Naruto se rio. Sasuke y sus insultos, lo había extrañado un poco—Estoy seguro de que la encontraras, pero Sakura…—chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza—Sakura es mía…

Sasuke no tenía que decírselo. Naruto lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Actualidad…_**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no podía tener la mujer que amaba?

Dejó la botella de whisky sobre la encimera. Esta estaba media vacía y parte del contenido estaba en dentro de su organismo. Quería emborracharse otra vez, quería olvidarse de todo. Tomó la botella de nuevo y se llevó la boca a los labios, vació lo que quedaba de un tiro y cuando la apartó, sintió su garganta quemarse, ya estaba casi surtiendo el efecto. Lanzó la botella hacia el fregador, haciéndose añicos.

Tambaleando, Naruto caminó hacia un sofá y se desplomó en este, se pasó una mano por la cara, tenía barba, y de seguro estaba todo sucio y mal oliente. No se había duchado en días, llevaba encerrado en su piso desde ese día fatídico.

Hacia dos semanas desde que se había celebrado la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, la boda real, en la que ellos unían sus vidas de por vida, se habían casado por la iglesia esta vez. Naruto no había querido ir, pero su amigo y compañero del trabajo había insistido en que él tenía que ir, él se había negado pero al final fue porque pensó que sería la última vez que vería a Sakura otra vez, pero… ir a la ceremonia había sido toda una tortura. Ver a la mujer que amaba casándose con su mejor amigo jurándose amor eterno era algo muy duro. Verla sonreír, reír, llorar de felicidad siendo el causante Sasuke y no él, era muy cruel. Él había deseado ser aquella persona, la que le brindase un hombro en el que llorar, la cual compartiera sus alegrías y temores, la que estaría con ella en la noche…

Naruto cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía ser él? ¿Qué tenía Sasuke que no tenía él? Su mejor amigo era un hombre muy cruel, un tirano que solo le importaba el dinero, aunque para Naruto, Sasuke había sido como un hermano, él lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque _él_ podía tenerla.

El timbre de su piso sonó. Naruto abrió los ojos y se los talló con un brazo. Se preguntó quién seria. Quizás debía de ser Kiba o quizás Sai pero recordó las miradas de odio que recibió en la ceremonia de Sasuke. Naruto descartó a Sai. Quizás debía de ser sus padres, quienes debían de estar preocupados porque él no había dado la cara desde hace semanas… o quizás el imbécil de Sasuke, aunque no era tiempo de que regresara a la ciudad todavía.

Ignoró al timbre y apoyó la cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá. El timbre se siguió escuchando, todo ruidoso e insistente, y Naruto se llevó las manos a las orejas, tapándoselas. Él no iba a abrir esa puerta, así que la persona que estaba del otro lado podía joderse, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no estaba de humor. El timbre siguió y siguió. Naruto cada vez se enfadaba más, iba a golpear a la persona que estaba del otro lado. El timbre dejo de escucharse y el silencio fue música para los oídos de Naruto, pero al parecer hoy no era su día tampoco, el timbre volvió a sonar. Naruto gruñó.

—Ya va—gruñó, no estaba de humor, pero si no abría la puerta la persona que estaba tocando no dejaría de insistir.

Fue hacia la puerta trastabillando a cada paso que daba, se sentía mareado, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto ya, eso estaba bien, quería estar bajo los efectos de este para que nada le importara. Llegó a la puerta y se apoyó en esta.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Naruto. No había mirilla así que no podía ver quien seria.

La persona no contestó y siguió insistiendo en el timbre. Naruto golpeo la puerta con su puño y luego movió ese puño hacia el pomo de la puerta, la abrió esperando encontrarse con Sasuke, pero no fue Sasuke, fue una mujer alta con el cabello como el azabache atado a lo alto de su cabeza.

—¿Qué?—graznó Naruto pasando la vista por la mujer.

La mujer le sonrió y Naruto se preguntó que hacia ella allí. Él no quería ver a nadie y menos a la amiga de Sakura, ella se había dejado engañar por Sasuke también. Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Naruto de mala manera.

Ellos nunca habían hablado más de lo normal, solo eran saludos y palabritas que habían cruzados, ella siempre desviaba la vista cuando la miraba. No sabía si era repulsión que sentía hacia él porqué la chica era de una familia de renombre de la ciudad.

Ella levantó una mano, en la que había una bolsa blanca de supermercado y otra bolsa de algún local de comida. Naruto aspiró el aire, se olía a comida, su estómago tomó ese momento para gruñir con fuerza, no había comido bien en unos días, tenía hambre. Vio como ella sonreía y daba un paso hacia él, pero Naruto no se movió de donde estaba.

—D-déjame entrar…—le pidió ella bateando sus pestañas.

¿Por qué tenía que dejarla entrar? Ella lo miro con ojos de cachorro y Naruto bufo.

Se apartó a regañadientes de la puerta y dejó que ella entrara a su chiquero, porque eso era lo que era, no había limpiado en días y había botellas, vasos de ramen y bolsas de comida rápida tiradas por todo el salón y la pequeña cocina. Cuando la chica entró, Naruto cerró la puerta y observó a Hinata Hyuuga dirigirse hacia la cocina, la siguió, observándola fijamente.

Ella era diferente a Sakura. No entendía como era que eran amigas. Sakura era una chica vivaz pero esta chica era muy diferente, era tranquila y casi ni hablaba. Además de eso… No pudo evitar pasear la vista por su cuerpo… si, era muy diferente a Sakura. Ella tenía curvas y tenía unas grandes tetas por las que cualquier hombre babearía, no él, Naruto prefería las de copa A de Sakura.

La chica lo miro, observándolo con sus enormes ojos grises. Cuando la había visto el día de la boda y ella le había dejado entrar a ver a Sakura, no se había fijado mucho en ella, pero ahora… Hinata se veía bien. Demasiado bien diría él… Naruto movió la cabeza. Sakura era la única chica que él amaba y en la que podía pensar, nadie más. Vio como ella dejó las bolsas sobre la isla de la cocina y paseo la mirada por la cocina, se giró hacia él mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas.

—¡Esto es horrible!—exclamó ella refiriéndose a la suciedad que había en el lugar, bueno, eso él ya lo sabía, no tenía que recordárselo.

—No me digas…—dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la isla y halando una butaca con una mano, se sentó. Apoyo los codos sobre el frio mármol de la isla y la observó.

Hinata movió la cabeza y sonrió con una cálida sonrisa mientras lo miraba a la cara y no al piso como antes. Vaya, al fin lo miraba a la cara.

—Tu…—trago—Estas horrible—le dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Naruto bufo molesto, eso también él ya lo sabía. No tenía que verse en un espejo para saberlo. Tenía que parecer algún indigente, algo que él no era, pero Naruto no estaba de humor para irse a duchar y darse un cambio.

—Sé que todo está horrible, no tienes que decirlo…—le dijo Naruto enfadándose un poco.

—Estas algo sensible…—dijo ella caminando por la cocina, revisando todo.

Naruto le gruño.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición para luego girarse otra vez hacia las bolsas, sacó el contenido de esta, había una caja que debía de ser de hamburguesas, además de que era a eso lo que se olía y algunos tazones de ramen. Cuando ella abrió la caja de lo que parecía ser hamburguesas, Naruto sonrió, si era eso, su olfato no le había fallado.

Hinata le paso una y Naruto la tomó, se la llevó a la boca, moría de hambre. No se había dado cuenta de la mucha hambre que tenía, debía de ser el alcohol. Degustó la hamburguesa, estaba rica, cuando terminó de comer, se encontró que Hinata había pasado todo el rato mientras él estaba comiendo observándolo.

Naruto tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca, tiro la servilleta hecha bola hacia el fregadero, que estaba repleto de basura y botellas, además de la que había roto hace unos minutos.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí—le dijo Naruto.

Hinata y él no eran amigos apenas se conocían como para que ella se tomase la molestia de venir a su piso a ver como estaba, se conocían, eso era verdad, pero no sabía que ella sabía dónde él vivía.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sakura te mando?—preguntó Naruto. Quería saberlo.

Ella dio un respingo y Naruto sonrió, claro, por eso ella estaba aquí, porque no… Todo cuadraba ahora, Hinata no sabía dónde vivía, Sasuke sabía dónde y Sakura de seguro estaba preocupada por él. Quizás ella le había dicho que fuese a vigilarlo, Sakura estaba de luna de miel y por eso no podía ir a verlo, así que había mandado a su amable y linda mejor amiga para ver cómo estaba luego de haberle roto el corazón.

—¡Qué bien!—exclamó sin ganas Naruto, debía de haberlo pensado cuando la chica entró en su piso.

—Estás equivocado, vine porque me preocupabas…—dijo rápidamente la chica.

—¿Yo te preocupaba?—preguntó y se rio falsamente—Me haces reír. Si hubieses estado preocupada por mi hubieras venido antes, pero no…

Vio como la chica se sonrojaba y miraba el suelo. Al parecer le encantaba ver sus zapatos.

—Yo…—ella comenzó y se interrumpió. Carraspeo y lo miro a la cara, parecía decidida—Créeme he venido pero no me he atrevido a tocar tu timbre, pensé que necesitabas un tiempo a solas…

—¿Qué mierda sabes tú?—le espetó él mientras se paraba de la butaca.

Ella no sabía nada, no sabía lo que se sentía ser desdichado, no sabía lo que era estar enamorado de una mujer que estaba con otro hombre, no sabía lo duro que era aparentar feliz cuando por dentro de estabas muriendo, ella no sabía nada. Era el peor hombre del mundo.

Hinata no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente y aquello enfado a Naruto, que dio un golpe sobre la encimera haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

—¡Vete!—exclamó, no tenía tiempo para estar lidiando con esto, quería seguir emborracharse.

—No lo hare—le dijo ella poniéndose recta y mirándolo con un mirada retadora.

—¡Solo quiero que te vayas!

—¡No!—se negó Hinata—No te dejare solo, no dejare que te destruyas a ti mismo.

Él estaba destruido por dentro ya, lo único que faltara era que su cascarón se cayera en pedazos, pero eso sucedería muy pronto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cediera. Oh si, le encantaría ver eso. Sería más feliz.

—¡Eso no te importa!—espetó con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a molestarlo? ¿A venir a meterse en sus asuntos, en su vida?

—Si lo hace, me importa.

Naruto se carcajeo.

—Ni siquiera me conoces bien.

—¿Y qué?—espetó ella—¡Puedo empezar a hacerlo! Necesitas a alguien.

¿Él necesitaba a alguien? Si, necesitaba a alguien, pero no era a ella a quien necesitaba, era a Sakura, a su amor.

—No necesito a nadie…—dijo Naruto desviando la mirada.

—¡Si necesitas a alguien!—siguió insistiendo Hinata y Naruto la miro sorprendido. Soltó una carcajada, luego de ocho años conociéndose era que por fin la veía actuar de esta manera. Era tan divertido…

—No necesito a nadie…—dijo Naruto.

—No es bueno pasar una desilusión amorosa solo, créeme, se lo que es esto.

Así que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Quizás Sakura le había informado, él se había confesado a Sakura unas horas antes de que ella partiera hacia la iglesia y decidiera casarse otra vez. Se rio, había sido tan vergonzoso y pensó que quizás ella se daría cuenta de que estar con Sasuke era una pérdida de tiempo, que va, ese pensamiento de seguro no había pasado por la mente de Sakura, había estado muy decidida en estar de nuevo junto a Sasuke, que lo rechazó de una manera tan dolorosa. Volvió a reírse y ladeo la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?—preguntó Naruto. Era una pregunta tonta, una mujer como ella debió de haber estado enamorada o quizás lo estaba.

—Sí, y lo estoy todavía…—dijo ella sin dudar ni un momento y aquello sorprendió a Naruto. Al parecer estaba decidida a que él saliera de la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué no haces nada?—preguntó Naruto—¿Estas junto a la persona que amas?

—El hombre de quien estoy enamorada no me ve.

Naruto parpadeo. ¿Cómo era que no podía verla? Ella era hermosa, tenía una hermosura angelical, era tan cálida, tan servicial, siempre ayudando a sus amigos, era una buena mujer. Él no era ciego. El tipo debía de ser un imbécil con ceguera crónica. Se rio.

—Vaya, al fin te ríes…—dijo ella sonriéndole.

Naruto se llevó una mano hacia la boca.

—Si…—murmuró y frunció el ceño. Solo se había reído del imbécil que no aceptaba aquella chica. Ella era bonita a su manera.

Vio como Hinata soltaba un suspiro. Ella rodeo la isla y se detuvo a su lado. Llevó una mano hacia su cuello y tiro de su corbata por completo, deshaciendo el nudo. Luego movió las manos hacia sus hombros, donde comenzó a sacar su americana. ¿Por qué lo tocaba?

—Qué tal si te das un baño—dijo Hinata quitándole la chaqueta del traje—Mientras te duchas y vuelves a la vida, quizás pueda arreglar un poco la casa…—dijo ella mirando a su alrededor. Dejó la americana y la corbata en la isla y luego se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el fregadero.

Naruto suspiro.

—¿Sigues insistiendo en ello?—preguntó. No entendía porque Hinata insistía en que él se duchara. Él estaba bien como estaba.

Ella se giró hacia Naruto.

—Pues claro… Así que dúchate y vuelve a la vida, no vuelvo a repetírtelo, si no lo haces, créeme que te obligare a hacerlo…—dijo ella palpándose algo en el bolsillo.

Naruto la miro. ¿Ducharse? ¿Volver a la vida? Se miró, todavía llevaba puesto el traje que había llevado a la boda, olía mal y se sentía pésimo. ¿Acaso era posible para él volver a la vida cuando la mujer que amabas no estaba contigo a tu lado? ¿Acaso debía dejar las cosas continuar? Olvidar su amor, seguir adelante… _«¿No es eso que a gente hace cuando sufre una desilusión amorosa?»,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Él no quería eso pero… miró a Hinata otra vez, ella tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, ella quería que él volviese a la vida.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó, en verdad quería el verdadero motivo, una persona no podía ayudar a otra que desconocía sin un motivo.

—¿Otra vez?—preguntó Hinata para luego resoplar.

Él asintió. Si no era por Sakura, entonces porque ella lo hacía, porque intentaba ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad. Naruto rodeo la isla y caminó hacia Hinata. Se detuvo frente a ella, paseo la mirada por el cuerpo femenino vestido con un overol y una franela morada por debajo de este, parecía tan joven.

—¿Qué edad tienes exactamente?—pregunto Naruto. Otra pregunta tonta. Hoy era el día de las preguntas tontas. Hinata había estudiado con él en el instituto, debía de ser de su edad, pero se veía tan joven y refrescante. No como él que se sentía un viejo.

Ella sonrió.

—Tengo 25…—contestó ella. Era un año menor que él.

—Pareces una niña pero una mujer a la vez…—dijo Naruto y Hinata arqueo las cejas, mirándolo con expresión confundida. No debía de haberlo entendido. Ella tenía una cara de niña, pero su cuerpo… Naruto bajo la mirada hacia sus grandes senos ocultos. Esos senos no eran de una niña.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, ocultando de su vista pervertida sus pechos. Se había dado cuenta. Debía de pasarle mucho.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Hinata bajando la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo pero para Naruto no paso por desapercibido.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y siguió observándola, tenía unas lindas piernas, un lindo rostro y una linda personalidad. Como le gustaría encontrar una chica como Hinata. Dios, ya estaba pensando cosas positivas, todo era gracias a la chica que estaba frente a él. Ella volvió a mirarlo, si, ella era hermosa. Hinata levantó las manos y las apoyó sobre el pecho de Naruto, le dio un leve empujón.

—Podrías…—trago nerviosa—Ducharte y afeitarte, por favor…—le suplicó Hinata—Te ves horrible.

Naruto sonrió.

—Ya me lo dijiste.

Ella también sonrió.

—A las chicas no le gustan los hombres así, pareces un desamparado y tú tienes familia todavía. Hay gente que te quiere…—dijo la chica dejando caer la mano.

Naruto hizo una mueca y ella le sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedo estar bien otra vez?—preguntó Naruto con desolación—La chica que amo esta con otra persona…—señaló Naruto mirando hacia el suelo—Es imposible que yo sea feliz sin ella a mi lado.

Sintió una mano cálida sobre su brazo izquierdo, a pesar de que tenía la chaqueta del traje y una camisa por debajo podía sentir su calidez. Naruto levanto su mano derecha y la coloco sobre la de Hinata en su brazo. Ella le dio un apretón.

—Eso es doloroso pero tienes que vivir con ello…—dijo Hinata con su dulce voz—Aparecerá otra chica que te volverá loco y te hará olvidar…

Naruto la miro y ladeo la cabeza. Había escuchado eso antes… ¿Habrá sido Sasuke que le dijo eso mismo? Si, había sido él.

—¿Tu aceptaste que esa persona especial no te vea?—preguntó Naruto, ya que le molestaba un poco que Hinata estuviese dando esos consejos cuando debía de estar sufriendo igual que él.

Ella levantó un hombro.

—Sí, acepte que el hombre que amo no puede verme de la misma forma que lo veo, así que me he conformado con ser solo una amiga o mejor dicho conocida para él…—dijo ella poniendo una cara triste. Naruto quiso dar un paso y abrazarla, pero Hinata estaba muy limpia y él no muy limpio que digamos, no podía ensuciar la pureza de Hinata.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Naruto.

Él la había, desde el principio, tratado mal y Hinata se había tomado la molestia de ir a su piso a sacarlo de su miseria… Naruto sonrió. Cuando se duchara, le daría un abrazo cómo se merecía, mientras tanto reprimiría las ganas.

—Como dije, está bien, ahora ve a ducharte—dijo ella empujándolo otra vez.

Naruto aceptó y fue hacia su habitación con ella sobre sus talones, cuando entró en la habitación, ella lo siguió y se quedó viendo la cama, que era espaciosa. Naruto se giró hacia ella y siguió su mirada. ¿Por qué miraba su cama? ¿Acaso seria porque…?

—¿Quieres acostarte ahí?—preguntó Naruto.

Hinata se había quedado mirando la cama fijamente, ¿acaso era lo que hacían las chicas cuando entraban en la habitación de algún hombre? Claro, una chica tan pura como ella no había de haber entrado nunca a la habitación de un chico.

Ella lo miro de golpe, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza con ganas. Naruto se rio.

—Solo bromeaba—dijo Naruto sin dejar de reírse—Eres divertida Hinata—dijo acercándose y palmeándole la espalda. ¿Cómo era que nunca se había fijado en ella bien? Ah, sí, era por Sakura. Había pasado todos estos años solo mirando a Sakura…

—Yo…

—¡En serio eres tan chistosa!—murmuró Naruto mientras se alejaba de ella se quitaba la americana y la dejaba en un pequeño sofá de mimbre que había en una esquina de su cuarto, se dirigió a su cuarto de baño privado y cuando abrió la puerta se giró hacía ella—¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó Naruto.

Ella bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y se agarró las manos. Vio como ella jugaba con sus dedos mientras respondía la pregunta:

—Limpiare tu piso…—dijo Hinata como si no fuese nada.

—¿En verdad lo harás?

—Sí, ¿crees que no se?

Naruto se rio. Sabía que era una Hyuuga, ella era de una familia muy adinerada y con un buen estatus social, porque ensuciarse las manos con el trabajo de sucio de la servidumbre y como si ella supiera lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Naruto, ella sonrió.

—No sé si sabrás pero mi madre es una mujer muy humilde que no le importa llevar el apellido Hyuuga—comentó Hinata—A pesar de que ella puede tener personal que haga el trabajo sucio por ella, prefiere hacerlo ella misma…—dijo y sonrió—Mi madre nos crio a mi hermana Hanabi y a mí con ese pensamiento, de que debemos ser honradas y no mirar a las personas por encima del hombro. Así que también nos enseñó a ser buenas amas de casa, por eso se hacer quehaceres y se también cocinar.

Naruto se rio. Bueno, lo había sacado de la duda. Se conformó con la respuesta y se sintió algo orgulloso de Hinata. No pensó que la heredera de aquella fortuna pensase de esa manera, siempre pensó que ella era una princesa de hielo y una esnobista. Cuando se juntaba todo el grupo, Hinata siempre se mantenía cerca de Ino o de Sakura y casi ni hablaba, y si lo hacía no miraba a nadie a la cara…

—Eres muy tímida—le dijo Naruto.

Ahora entendía porque ella siempre actuó de esa manera con ellos, pero no entendía como ella con su timidez podía estar allí con él, estaban solos, él estaba con un poco de alcohol en su sistema y estaba triste, cualquier cosa podria pasar entre ellos, debía de confiar mucho en él, bueno, él ya no confiaba en sí mismo, perdió la confianza cuando Sakura lo rechazo.

Hinata asintió.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunto Naruto, él aún no lo entienda. Si no había sido Sakura o Sasuke quien la había envidado allí entonces porque Hinata había venido. No eran cercanos, no habían hablado mucho y no eran tan amigos, no podía entenderlo.

Hinata sonrió.

—Por ahora te dejare el beneficio de la duda…—dijo y Naruto arqueo las cejas, preguntándose a que se refería con ello. Hinata continuo—En un futuro lo sabrás, solo déjame ayudarte a volver a la vida. Te lo mereces.

¿Él se lo merecía? No, él había sido un hombre malo y mezquino. Naruto había querido arruinar el matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura. Él no era un hombre bueno como para mecerse la ayuda de Hinata, quien era un ángel.

—¿En serio?

—Si te mereces ser feliz…—dijo ella—Inténtalo. No cuesta nada avanzar…

Si, quizás ella tenía razón. Naruto sonrió feliz con aquellas palabras rondando por sus pensamientos. No sabía que tenía Hinata que convencía tan bien. Con este pensamiento se fue hacia el baño y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se quedó apoyado en esta, pensando. Hinata era una chica dulce y se merecía lo mejor, quizás ella tenía razón, quizás él se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Se alejó de la puerta y se quedó en el centro del baño. Comenzó a desnudarse y una vez desnudo, dejó la ropa en un rincón. Paseo la mirada por el baño. Él no había estado en su habitación aquellos días, había dormido sobre el sofá y había hecho sus necesidades en el baño al final del pasillo, paseo la mirada por el baño, se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo, el agua salió fría. Lo que necesitaba. Cogió un poco de agua entre sus manos y se mojó la cara, luego levantó la mirada hacia al espejo que tenía frente a él, en verdad que estaba horrible, sus ojos tenían ojeras y estaban hundidos, su piel estaba algo pálida y la barba se veía horrible.

Se rio y se pasó una mano por esta, parecía un desamparado, él nunca se había dejado la barba. Tenía que afeitarse, verse hermoso otra vez, conseguir una chica, tener sexo y olvidarse de Sakura.

Hinata tenía razón, debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Si seguía pensando en su amor por Sakura, aquello iba a matarlo, debía superarlo. Buscó la crema de afeitar y una navaja, y se quitó todo el pelo no necesario del rostro, unos minutos estaba libre de barba, otra vez sexy, así le gustaba.

Se volvió hacia la ducha. Entró en la ducha y cerró la puerta de cristal, cuando abrió el grifo de agua se echó hacia atrás, el agua salió del grifo con fuerza, él extendió una mano hacia el chorro, estaba fría, eso era lo que necesitaba. Dio un paso hacia el chorro, metiéndose de lleno bajo este. La sensación del agua bajando por su cuerpo fue deliciosa, se lavó y cuando estuvo limpio salió de la ducha, buscó una toalla, pero no encontró ninguna.

Mierda tendría que salir desnudo, esperaba que Hinata no estuviese en su cuarto en ese momento. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su cuarto de abría y Hinata entraba, con algunas mantas en las manos. Ella miro hacia su dirección y se quedó boquiabierta mientras lo miraba en todo su esplendor. Naruto quiso cubrirse, quiso moverse, pero simplemente se quedó observándola, el rubor otra vez estaba sobre las mejillas de Hinata, ahora más notable que nunca. Dios, se veía hermosa ruborizada.

Se rio, estaba pensando en una mujer que no era Sakura. Eso era un buen comienzo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata salió de la habitación de Naruto, caminó por el pasillo hasta volver al salón otra vez. Se acercó al sofá más grande del salón, parecía como que Naruto había pasado aquellos días sobre este, ya que estaba hundido y algo sucio con manchas que de seguro era de algún tipo de bebida que Naruto quizás había derramado. Suspiro y tomó asiento sobre el sofá, llevándose una mano hacia la frente, comenzándosela a frotar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Hoy había sido muy valiente para accionar el timbre. Había estado viniendo al piso de Naruto desde que paso la boda de Sasuke y Sakura. Se había dicho que tenía que dejarlo pasar, dejar que Naruto siguiese con sus pensamientos solo, pero no podía, no sabiendo lo muy enamorado que estaba Naruto de Sakura y lo mucho que lo amaba ella.

Sonrió. En verdad era una chica fuerte, ¿cómo podía allí sonriendo cuando por dentro estaba muriendo? Naruto sufría por Sakura y ella lo único que podía hacer era brindarle un hombro en el que llorar y lamentarse, no podía consolarlo con su amor, sería demasiado y demasiado repentino para él, Naruto quizás lo vería de otra manera pero… Hinata debía de resistir, quizás si empezaba ayudarlo a salir de aquel encierro empezaría a verlo de otra forma y podría olvidarse de él, enamorarse de otro hombre que no la hiciera sufrir con su amor.

Se levantó del sofá. Estaba decidida, lo intentaría, ayudaría a Naruto a sobrellevar el rechazo de Sakura, y quizás así podría ella misma sanar sus heridas. Naruto nunca podría amarla, ella le recordaría a Sakura, ya que habían estado juntas desde hace años.

Volvió a hacia las habitaciones, entró en la habitación principal y le dio una mirada. Estaba limpia ya que al parecer Naruto había pasado estas dos semanas en el sofá y no en el cuarto, pero quien sabe, miro hacia la cama, se veía un poco revuelta, quizás debía de cambiar la sabanas. Sí, eso haría.

Buscó por la habitación sabanas nuevas, pero no encontró, Salió de la estancia, cerca del baño del pasillo había un armario, ahí debía de ser donde estaban las sabanas y todas esas cosas. Hurgó entre las telas de colores pasteles, hasta que encontró algunas, tomó un par entre sus brazos y volvió a la habitación con ellas.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad ya que tenía las manos llenas. Hinata se dijo que debió de haberla dejado abierta cuando estuvo antes en la habitación. ¡Que tonta! Empujó la puerta con la cadera y entró, se giró hacia la cama, pero sintió como era mirada y rápidamente se giró hacia donde sentía la sensación. Las sabanas resbalaron de su mano y cayeron al piso al darse cuenta de quien la miraba.

¡Oh dios mío!

¿Acaso estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo?

Se quedó embobada mirando a aquel espécimen de hombre de pie bajo el umbral del baño. ¡Dios! ¿En verdad se veía así cuando no tenía ropa? Todo este tiempo juntos, se lo había imaginado diferente, pero verlo con sus ojos era emocionante. Obvio, antes cuando era más jóvenes había visto su torso de chico pero el de hombre maduro no había tenido el gusto de ver y por Kami que cuerpo. Hinata se ruborizo mientras pasaba su grisácea vista por el cuerpo de Naruto. Tenía el cuerpo definido, al parecer toda la porquería que había comido estos días había sido mierda para su organismo. Su estómago era una tableta de chocolate y ella deseo aprobar ese chocolate. Pasó la mirada por sus bíceps, luego bajándola por su estómago otra vez hasta seguir un pequeño hilo de pelo rubio que se reunía en muchos más en la empuñadura de su miembro. ¿En verdad estaba viendo eso? Se quedó boquiabierta, ¿ese era su tamaño normal? No, no debía de ser así.

Naruto se rio y eso fue lo suficiente para sacarla de su ensoñación. Sintió sus mejillas arder, no había notado el ardor. ¿Cómo podía estar él parado allí tan naturalmente? ¿Acaso tenia complejo de Tarzan? Aunque le faltaba el taparrabos… Ella lo estaba viendo desnudo, comiéndoselo con los ojos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Hinata se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada por habérsele quedado viéndolo tan descaradamente.

—Emmm… Yo vine a…—comenzó a balbucear. Ya ni se acordaba a que había venido, Naruto era una distracción normalmente y en aquel estado lo era más. Dios, iba a soñar con ese cuerpo cuando se fuera a dormir. ¿Tan pervertida era?

—Me podrías buscar una toalla…—dijo Naruto sin moverse de donde estaba y sin hacer intento de tapar su desnudez. O le parecía muy divertido estar allí, todo desnudo frente a ella o simplemente él era así por serlo.

Hinata dejó caer las manos y miro hacia el suelo. Asintió y reaccionó rápido. Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se llevó una mano al corazón que le latía frenéticamente, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, Dios, era una mojigata. Normalmente las chicas de su edad ya habían visto muchos pero ella… nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, ni se había acostado con uno. En verdad era lamentable. Debería meterse en el convento de monjas del que tanto, Hanabi, su hermana gemela, hablaba.

Movió la cabeza, debía de parecer normal, como si ver a un hombre desnudo no fuera la gran cosa. Buscó una toalla en el armario y cuando la consiguió volvió a la habitación, abrió la puerta un poco y extendió el brazo con la toalla por esta.

—Etto…A-aquí está la toalla—le dijo Hinata, pero no la tomó—Naruto…—lo llamó y nada. ¿Acaso él quería que entrara a la habitación?

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, Naruto estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas y _eso _asomándose muy orgullosamente. ¿Acaso quería seguir avergonzándola? Extendió la toalla hacia él, bloqueando con esta _eso_. Él tenía la cabeza baja y la subió un momento después, mirándola con aquellos tristes ojos azules. Hinata observó que tenía una mirada desolada, debía de estar pensando en Sakura.

—Naruto…—lo llamó Hinata.

—Siento decir esto pero… —comenzó a decir Naruto antes de interrumpirse y taparse el rostro con una mano. Hinata vio como sus hombros temblaron—¿En verdad debería seguir adelante?—le pregunto él.

¿Otra vez con aquello? Hinata se sintió triste, antes Naruto había sido un chico muy decidido pero al parecer, pasar por todo lo que paso con su amor correspondido lo había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo de antes… Naruto era ahora un hombre sin decisión. Le hubiese gustado pasarle un poco de la suya. ¿En serio ella tenía? No, no era tan decidida, pero le gustaría ayudarlo más. Se acercó a él y sin importarle lo muy desnudo que tuviera, se inclinó hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos, Naruto estaba un poco húmedo y al mismo tiempo caliente. Lo apretó fuertemente y los brazos de Naruto, que yacían a los lados de su cuerpo se movieron, respondiendo al abrazo. Aquello alegró a Hinata, había pensado que quizás la alejaría de sí.

—Hace tiempo que no sentía el toque de alguien de esa manera…—murmuro estrechándola con fuerza—Sentir el cuerpo femenino tan cerca…—susurro Naruto cerca de su oreja, aquello le dio un escalofrió delicioso a Hinata—Hace tanto tiempo…—continuo él—Me he vuelto una mierda. Soy un hombre, no debería estar lamentándome por una mujer.

—Sakura no es mala chica y lo sabes…—dijo Hinata defendiendo a su mejor amiga a pesar de que sentía algo de enojo hacia ella. Hacía sentir un mal hombre a Naruto, Hinata sabía que no era su culpa pero no podía dejar de culparla. Naruto era tan buen chico, el único error que cometió fue enamorarse de la chica de su mejor amigo y tratar de arruinar la relación de ellos dos.

—Sí, pero es imposible que no me sienta algo reacio hacia ella—dijo Naruto—Ella sabía de mis sentimientos y siempre me trato como un amigo—dijo con pesar—¿Por qué no me rechazo desde el principio?

—No lo sé—dijo Hinata. Si era verdad lo que decía Naruto, que Sakura sabia sobre los sentimientos de este por ella, ¿por qué nunca lo rechazo?—Quizás porque te enamoraste solo y no quería enfrentar lo que sentías por ella—le dijo Hinata.

Naruto se rio.

—Eres mala…—dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

Hinata sonrió e intento separarse de Naruto, estaban en una mala posición. Él la dejo ir y Hinata le paso la toalla, Naruto la tomó pero no hizo amago de ponérsela, más bien, le sonrió con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

—Al parecer ya no estás sorprendida…—dijo Naruto mientras alzaba una ceja y la miraba burlón.

—¿Eh?

—Sabes de lo que hablo—dijo Naruto—Cuando entraste en la habitación te quedaste como una estatua viviente, viéndome—murmuro y Hinata se ruborizo—¿Acaso soy el primero?

Hinata se sobresaltó y estuvo segura de que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba escrito en su cara. Dios, si, se dio cuenta. Actuó natural y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé…—dijo Hinata.

Él arqueo las cejas.

—¿No lo sabes…?

Genial, era posible que ahora pensara que era una zorra que no sabía cuál era el primero. Quiso reírse, ni siquiera había un primero. Todavía seguía llevando su tarjeta V. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta? Naruto sonrió.

—Sé que soy el primero…—dijo Naruto—Siento que hayas tenido que ver este cuerpo tan feo…—dijo riéndose.

—¡No es feo!—exclamo Hinata rápidamente pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, cubrió su cara con sus manos, avergonzada. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué había dicho?

—Oh—murmuro Naruto levantando una de las comisuras de su boca—¿Entonces no soy feo?

Hinata desvió la mirada, la estaba avergonzando. Ese malvado. Soltó un suspiro.

—B-busca lo que queda de tu ropa para lavarla…—le dijo Hinata y volvió a mirarlo—Y por favor cúbrete…

Naruto se rio y se levantó, se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cintura, tapándose, pero aun así, Hinata lo había visto demasiado bien. Se preguntó cómo Naruto podía seguir estando enamorado de Sakura, Naruto podría levantarse cualquier mujer que él deseara, estaba para comérselo. Oh, era una pervertida.

Ella fue al baño a recoger lo que quedaba de su ropa y se fue de la habitación. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se apoyó en esta. Vaya, lo había visto sonreír de verdad, al fin. Volvió a suspirar y se marchó hacia la cocina y luego al área de lavado. Puso la lavadora con la ropa de Naruto, reviso los bolsillos por si acaso había algo importante y se encontró con el móvil de Naruto.

Se mordió el labio. No debía de ser fisgona, pero quería su número además de que quería agregar el suyo para que Naruto la llamase cuando la necesitara. Desbloqueo el móvil y se dio cuenta de que había par de mensajes de textos. Hinata miro hacia atrás. Ella no era fisgona, ella no era así, pero desde que Naruto había abierto la puerta, ella había cambiado un poco, no lo entendía pero estaba muy curiosa… Se volvió a mirar el labio y cuando se cercioró de que Naruto no podría verla, abrió el primer mensaje.

**_«Me tienes preocupado. Llámame»,_ **decía el primero y este era de Sai. Hinata se desplazó hacia el siguiente. **_«Ino me ha llamado y me ha dicho que tienes días sin aparecer. Es mejor que me llames si no quieres que coja un vuelo y vaya a golpearte, Dobe» _**Hinata arqueo las cejas, la persona que mando el mensaje se llamaba Teme. ¿Quién diablos era Teme? Oh… Claro. Sabía quién era. Hinata se rio. Sasuke desde la luna de miel le mandaba mensajes a su mejor amigo. Tanto Sai como Sasuke debían de estar preocupados por Naruto. Siguió hasta el siguiente que había sido hace unas dos horas…

No debía fisgonear en cosas ajenas, pero… Miro sobre su espalda otra vez y luego volvió la vista hacia el mensaje.** _«Tu madre es la mejor del mundo y me lo agradecerás cuando te des cuenta de lo que he hecho. ¿Te acuerdas de Konomi Aihara? He concertado una cita con su hija, Saori. Es una chica genial y está dispuesta a casarse con un chico tan guapo como tú. No me decepciones, Naruto, te mereces una chica como Saori. Así que ve al restaurant que siempre vamos, ve hoy a las ocho. Es hoy y si me entero que no fuiste, es mejor que te vayas preparando…»,_ **quien mando el mensaje era su madre.

Oh, así que Naruto tenía una cita. Debería alegrarse pero… Bajo el móvil y miro hacia el suelo, derrotada. Se sentía triste. Se había dicho que Naruto debía de olvidarse de Sakura y debía hacer su vida, pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizás no quería que eso sucediese.

—¿Hinata?

Oh no. La había encontrado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, hay algunas personas que creen que voy a tratar en esta historia con el SasuSaku, les tengo una mala noticia :( no lo hare. Ya que como dije en un principio, la historia viene siendo una segunda parte y entonces la primera parte seria el SasuSaku, lo que paso entre ellos ya esta resuelto, pero es posible que publique un capitulo especial explicando lo que paso entre ellos y también ellos aparecerán en esta historia, ademas, mientras esta va a avanzando se va diciendo lo que paso con Naruto y el SasuSaku, asi que les pido paciencia. **

**En fin, gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla y por los reviews, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	3. Capitulo 2

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original este casi completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Cometí en el capítulo anterior un pequeño error mientras cambiaba nombres, resulta que Shion no era la chica de la cita, sino un personaje X inventado por mí, pero si, Shion será la otra chica. Espero que me disculpen y disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

**.**

**.**

De vuelta a la vida, si, él ya estaba, pensó Naruto mirándose al espejo de la comoda de su recamara. La barba había desaparecido y se veía limpio, estaba resplandeciente, eso claro, quitándole sus feas ojeras, pero en unos días se irían. Naruto sonrió feliz y se alejó del espejo. Caminó hacia el armario y busco ropa limpia. Saco unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta vieja naranja. Se cambió con esta ropa y salió descalza de su habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensó en que debería ayudar a Hinata con la limpieza de su apartamento. Eran amigos o algo así, ya que no eran tan cercanos, pero ella no debía de ponerse a limpiar. Salió a buscarla. Escuchó el sonido del motor de la lavadora, ella debía de estar en el área de lavado. Caminó hacia allí, se detuvo en el alfeizar de la puerta del lugar.

—¿Hinata?—la llamó cuando la vio de espaldas a él y de frente a la lavadora.

Vio como ella se sobresaltaba y luego se tensaba. Naruto arqueo las cejas y llevó una mano hacia su hombro, tocándolo suavemente. Su piel era caliente y suave. Naruto se deleitó con la suavidad de su piel y deslizo la mano por el brazo y subió otra vez a su hombro, donde le dio un apretón, ella soltó un pequeño grito. Naruto sonrió. Hinata se asustaba mucho.

—Oye…

Ella al fin de giro y estiro la mano hacia él. Naruto arqueo las cejas y bajo la mirada hacia lo que estaba en la mano de Hinata. ¿Era ese su móvil? Si, conocía su propio IPhone. Lo tomo se sus manos y miro a la cara de la chica. Hinata tenía la mirada baja y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. ¿Acaso estaba así porque la había cachado con su móvil? Bueno, debía decir que aquello burlo un poco su privacidad… ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata? Ella no era así… Naruto movió la cabeza y lo dejó pasar, quizás ella solo había intentado prenderlo, quizás lo había entrado junto con su ropa sin darse cuenta… Si… Bajo la mirada hacia su móvil y vio que la aplicación de mensajería estaba abierta, algunos mensajes habían sido leídos.

—Lo siento…—escucho Naruto que Hinata decía—Y-yo…—ella vaciló—Solo quería agregar mi número y bueno…

—Está bien—la tranquilizo Naruto sonriendo.

Hinata levanto la cabeza y lo miro mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Naruto abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué de pronto siento unas pequeñas ganas de pasar la lengua por los labios de ella y decirle que todo estaba bien…? Debía de ser porque tenía tiempo que no compartía con una mujer. Mierda. Era una burla como hombre. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez con una chica…

—Bueno…—Naruto se rasco la cabeza y volvió su atención al móvil, mientras se decía que olvidara lo que paso y lo que pensó hace unos segundos.

Comenzó a ver los mensajes que Hinata al parecer había visto. Había un par de Sai diciendo que estaba preocupado por él y que quería que lo llamase, había uno de Sasuke diciéndole casi lo mismo, otros de su compañero de trabajo Kiba Inuzuka que le decía que tenía que volver a trabajar urgentemente y uno de su madre. Naruto lo leyó rápidamente y cuando terminó maldijo su destino. Su madre le había concertado una cita con una estúpida chica. Dios, recordaba a la tal Saori Himura, una tonta chica rubia que parecía una porrista. ¿Acaso su madre no podía buscar otra chica?

—Así que lo leíste…—dijo Naruto apagando el móvil y entrándolo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Hinata mirando otra vez al suelo.

Naruto bufo.

—Mi madre quiere que me cite con una chica a la que no tolero…—le comentó Naruto refunfuñando, pero estaba seguro de que ella ya había leído el mensaje—De todas las chicas que conoce tenía que ser con ella.

Hinata sonrió por fin.

—Deberías intentarlo…—le dijo—Creo que ya pasaste el primer paso para superar una decepción es llorar y llorar…—dijo Hinata y soltó una risita—O eso creo. Creo que ya te desahogaste por estas dos semanas.

—¿Tú crees?—pregunto Naruto confundido —Pienso que es demasiado rápido que este sonriendo…—dijo Naruto bajando la mirada. Pensando que no debería estar feliz, debería estar aun lamentándose por no tener a Sakura…

Sintió una mano cálida en su mejilla, esta era de Hinata. Levantó una mano y la colocó sobre la de Hinata mientras la miraba. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos eran pequeñas y delicadas. ¿Cómo podían esas manos ensuciarse con trabajo físico? Ella era como una flor exótica… Le apretó la mano y ella sonrió, esa sonrisa iluminando su rostro y dejando a Naruto sorprendido por lo bella que era.

—Gracias…—le agradeció Naruto.

—N-no hay de que—dijo ella con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—¿Entonces debería ir a la cita?—le pregunto Naruto. Necesitaba escuchar su opinión, ya que sus otros amigos no estaban en aquel momento. Estos le habían dado la espalda cuando él lo arruinó, entendía un poco porque tanto Sai como Ino lo habían hecho.

—Claro que si…—dijo ella rápidamente y para Naruto no paso por desapercibido como ella había hecho una mueca.

—¿Si?

—Tu madre quiere que empieces de nuevo—dijo Hinata—Ella quiere ayudarte, así que te consiguió esa cita.

—No me gusta decepcionar a mi madre…—dijo Naruto con tristeza.

Él había decepcionado mucho a sus padres, lo menos que podía hacer era acudir a la cita aunque esto le fastidiara. Sabia las intenciones de su madre, ella solo quería ayudarlo a superar su amor por Sakura… Quizás debería tratar y que mejor que superarlo que saliendo con una chica… Si no congeniaban, podria intentarlo otra vez. Esperaba que fuese así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día de trabajo más. Se cuadró de hombros mientras caminaba hacia una mesa dando por empezado su turno. Se detuvo en una mesa que había una pareja de adolescentes, saco su libreta de su bolsillo y espero la orden de los dos tortolitos. Muchos de ellos venían allí y cuando Shion Hamasaki había pensado que se había deshecho de ellos. Ahora tendría que buscar otro trabajo…

La parejita decidió que tomar y Shion anotó la orden en su libreta. Iba a tolerar otro día más, así podrían pagarle. Se guardó la libreta en el bolsillo de su uniforme y marchó hacia el mostrador para dejar las órdenes que había tomado. Una vez que las dictó se quedó de pie esperando, las mesas que le tocaban estaban ocupadas ya, así que esperaba tomarse unos minutos libres, le dolían los pies por los estúpidos tacones que tenía.

Se quedó mirando hacia los clientes, se veían tan felices comiendo. Ella tenía hambre, se había saltado la comida y solo esperaba que su turno terminase para irse a comer. Escuchó la campana de la puerta y miro hacia esta, un hombre alto y una chica que tenía aspecto de porrista entraron al local.

La pareja tomó asiento en una mesa, lo bueno era que no era su mesa y así no tenía que atenderla. Suspiro y volvió la vista hacia el mostrador. Aun no estaban las órdenes. Sacó el celular de su pantalón y se distrajo un poco hasta que le avisaran. Unos minutos después estaba sirviendo las ordenes en las mesas, cuando terminó se marchó hacia donde había estado unos minutos antes.

Por alguna razón su vista se desvió hacia la pareja que había llamado su atención antes, ahora que estaba más cerca podía ver mejor y el hombre se le parecía a alguien, a alguien conocido. Shion afinó la mirada. No podía ser… Ella conocía a ese hombre.

Claro que lo conocía. Aquel hombre había trabajo de arruinar la felicidad de su ex compañera de trabajo. Sabía muchas cosas de Naruto Uzumaki. En ese momento el tipo levantó la mirada hacia su dirección y la miro con sorpresa, al parecer la había reconoció. Shion le sonrió a Naruto Uzumaki con falsedad. Este hizo una mueca y este la miro con aquella mirada de "sálvame". Shion arqueo las cejas y miro hacia su pareja, que era una chica rubia toda fresa. Oh ya veía. No encajaban para nada. Shion era rubia pero no era para nada como aquella chica que estaba con Naruto. Se preguntó que sería la chica de Naruto, no la había visto en la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, así que no podía ser amiga de ellos. Shion entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba, quizás sería su novia pero ahora que recordaba, el tipo tenía un amor imposible con su amiga Sakura, así que la descartó. Debía de andar en una cita.

Shion se rio. ¿Un tipo como él en una cita? Era guapísimo y con su físico podía conseguir cualquier chica, incluso a ella podía tenerla a sus pies. Debía de admitir que el tipo se veía bastante bien. Bueno, todos los amigos de su ex compañera Sakura se veían bien.

—Ummm…

Naruto en ese momento le contestó algo a la chica y luego desvió la mirada hacia Shion. Seguía implorándole con la mirada. Okay, lo iba a "rescatar" de su cita. Shion miro hacia donde siempre estaba la gerente, no estaba allí. Bien. Comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Naruto y una vez frente a esta, golpeo la mesa con el puño haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y luego la mirara como si quisiese matarla.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tienes algún problema?—preguntó la chica con una voz tan fina que le molesto a su pobre oídos.

Shion la ignoró y fijo la vista en Naruto.

—¡Así te quería ver idiota!—exclamó Shion y Naruto se echó hacia atrás, ahora la miraba como diciendo: ¿Y está loca que se trae?

—¿Quién diablos eres?—preguntó la Barbie enfadada.

—Soy su novia—respondió Shion a la chica mientras señalaba a Naruto.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida y luego le dio una mirada a Naruto para volver a mirarla. Comenzó balbucear hasta que cerró la boca.

—¿Cómo es esto posible?—preguntó la chica.

—¡Fácil!—soltó Shion y se giró hacia Naruto—¿Cómo puedes engañarme de esa manera? ¡Viniendo a mí trabajo con una chica!

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Naruto pero se interrumpió porque la Barbie se levantó de su asiento y recogió su bolsa rosada, se la caló al hombre y miro a Naruto de mala manera.

—¡Mama me dijo que estabas soltero!

—Lo siento pero mi madre…—comenzó a decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido.

—Eres un imbécil—dijo la chica y levantó la mano.

Shion desvió la mirada escuchando unos segundos después como algo era golpeado con mucha fuerza. Uy, eso debía de doler. Shion volvió a mirar para ver como la chica se iba del restaurant, cuando no hubo ni el celaje de la Barbie volvió la vista hacia Naruto que se tapaba la mejilla derecha con la mano, pero se podía ver que estaba algo enrojecida, además también él estaba algo avergonzado y algunos de los comensales habían visto la escena, debía de ser muy vergonzoso.

—Vaya eso fue fácil…—susurró Shion y tomó en asiento de la Barbie—Lo siento…—se disculpó, debió manejar las cosas mejor.

Naruto alejó su mano de su rostro y Shion ahogo una risita. Pobre del tipo. Su mejilla estaba enrojecida, tenía los 5 dedos de la chica pintados en esta.

—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse Shion.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No hace nada...—dijo Naruto y tomó el vaso con agua que había sobre la mesa, llevándoselo a los labios, dio un trago y lo volvió a dejar sobre la superficie—Me has librado.

—¿Tú crees?

Naruto arqueo las cejas y luego soltó una carcajada.

—¿La viste?—pregunto ladeándola cabeza.

—Sí, toda una chica linda…—dijo burlonamente Shion.

—No tan solo eso. ¿Sabes de lo único que hablo?—le preguntó y Shion se encogió de hombros—De sus tres perros. Iba a traerlos pero su madre se lo negó y empezó a hablar sobre la injusticia de su madre con sus tres perros. No sé qué mierda estaba pensando mi madre al citarme con esa chica.

—¿Fue una cita a ciegas?—preguntó Shion, ya que la tipa no parecía el tipo de chica con la que Naruto saldría.

Naruto movió la cabeza.

—Algo así—dijo pasando una mano por su rubio y pincho cabello—La conocía de antes. Mi madre simplemente me cito con ella, bueno, más bien me obligo a venir.

—¿Te puso una pistola?—preguntó Shion arqueando las cejas, era de la única manera que alguien podía obligarla a hacer algo.

Naruto la miro fijamente e hizo una mueca.

—No, pero cuando mi madre me da un mandato lo cumplo…—dijo seriamente.

Shion se rio. Naruto era un niño de su mama. Tan grandote y aún seguía acatando las ordenes de su mama. Naruto era un hombre mayor, podía verlo, no tenía por qué seguir las órdenes de su madre.

—Eres un niño de mami—se burló Shion.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo soy…

Shion se rio y miro hacia donde debía de estar la gerente. La mujer estaba allí y la miraba a ella con el ceño fruncido. Okay, iba a perder su trabajo. Shion se puso de pie y le sonrió a Naruto.

—Nos veremos después, tengo que seguir trabajando…

Naruto sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Shion siguió con su trabajo y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la mesa de Naruto, él seguía allí y estaba mirándola. Genial… Estaba algo nerviosa por su fija mirada, era demasiado guapo para sus ojos. Intento distraerse atendiendo a los clientes tanto así que cuando miro hacia la mesa de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba allí, al parecer en algún momento se había ido.

Shion respiró tranquila. Mucho mejor, él la ponía nerviosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro la hora en su teléfono. Eran las diez de la noche. Suspiro y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón negro que tenía. Apoyo la parte trasera de su cabeza sobre la fría pared. ¿Qué había él allí? Debió de irse hace unas horas, pero seguía en aquel restaurant esperando a aquella chica que lo había sacado de aquel aprieto en el que se vio metido por su madre.

Naruto sonrió. Le agradecía a la amiga de Sakura por haberlo ayudado. No se imaginaba cuanto se lo agradecía. Salir con Saori estaba fuera de sus pensamientos. La chica era una Paris Hilton número dos, pero algo barata y de peor calaña. ¿Qué mierda había estado pensando su madre al citarlo con aquella chica? Era estúpida y para nada su tipo. Prefería las chicas como Sakura, fuertes y decididas… Incluso como la amiga de esta.

Se preguntó cómo se llamaba la amiga de Sakura. No recordaba su nombre. Bueno, la verdad es que no lo había oído nunca. Siempre la había visto rondado con Sakura, ya que sabía que habían trabajado juntas en un café antes de que Sakura dejase el trabajo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miro hacia la puerta trasera del local. Esperaba que su turno terminara pronto.

Vio como la puerta metálica se abría. Unas chicas, que había visto que trabajaban en el restaurant salieron cuchicheando entre ellas. Se preguntó cuándo saldría la amiga de Sakura, debía de agradecerle por lo que hizo por él. Las dos chicas caminaron hacia él y se quedaron mirándolo mientras pasaban.

Naruto sonrió. Al parecer el sex appeal que creyó perder aún seguía en él. Seguía siendo guapo, eso le gustaba. Podía conquistar a cualquier chica, no debía dejarse caer por sus pensamientos negativos. Sakura estuvo fuera de la liga desde un principio, así que debía mirar hacia delante.

—Vaya…—murmuro una voz femenina.

Naruto giro el rostro hacia la voz encontrándose con la amiga de Sakura, vestida con ropa informal.

—Hola otra vez…—la saludó Naruto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto ella.

Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Bueno, quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste.

—No hice la gran cosa…—dijo ella calándose un bolso negro sobre el hombro.

Bueno, para él si había sido la gran cosa, lo había librado de una loca maniática. Naruto se encogió de hombros y ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, le pasó por el lado y siguió caminando hacia la calle. Naruto comenzó a seguirla, al parecer a la chica no le había agradado que él la hubiese esperado. Bueno, parecía un acosador, pero quería darle las gracias como se debía por lo que había hecho por él.

—Oye…—la llamó Naruto, la chica giro el rostro hacia atrás pero sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó ella.

Naruto cortó la distancia que había entre ellos hasta que su posesionó a su lado. La chica ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó Naruto porque quería llamarla por su nombre y no amiga de Sakura.

—Shion…—contestó ella.

—Bonito nombre…—dijo Naruto intentando buscar conversación.

—No me digas…—dijo ella entornando los ojos y luego resopló.

—¿Has comido?—preguntó Naruto.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?—respondió Shion con una pregunta. La chica era algo difícil. Naruto puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Quiero agradecértelo invitándote a comer…—le dijo Naruto y vio como ella fruncía el ceño—Vamos, di que sí…

Shion se detuvo y Naruto tuvo que imitarla. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos y seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Si digo que si me dejaras en paz, ¿no?—pregunto ella, parecía molesta.

—¿Te estoy molestando?—pregunto Naruto. Pensó que si la invitaba a comer por lo que había hecho por el hace unas horas, ella aceptaría. ¿Acaso había perdido su toque con las mujeres?

Ella bufo.

—Tuve un mal día así que sí.

Vaya, que sincera era, otra persona diría una cosa diferente. Naruto volvió a sonreír mientras asentía. Solo quería ir a cenar con ella para agradecérselo, solo eso. Shion se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, regresando por el camino hacia el restaurant en donde trabajaba. Bueno, eso era buena idea, había dejado su vehículo en el estacionamiento del local.

Una vez que llegaron al restaurant de antes, Naruto la condujo hacia su todoterreno negro, Shion no dijo nada más y cuando Naruto, como un caballero, le abrió la puerta del pasajero, Shion entró tranquilamente. Rápidamente, él rodeo el auto y entró en el poniendo la llave en el contacto y encendiendo el auto.

—¿A dónde iremos?—le preguntó Naruto.

Shion se encogió de hombros.

—Eres tú el que me está invitando, debes de tener una idea, ¿no?

Naruto miro fijamente a Shion, al parecer no le agradaba mucho a la chica. Suspiro y arrancó el auto. Shion tenía sus razones de que él no le agradase, ella era amiga de Sakura y bueno, Sakura había recurrido a sus brazos cuando supo la verdad sobre su rápido matrimonio con Sasuke y cuando se vio traicionada por Naruto. Así que quizás era por esto que no estaba siendo muy amigable con él. Bueno, una persona más que agregar a la lista de las personas que lo odiaban.

—Lo siento…—dijo Naruto mientras conducía por las calles de la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia el restaurant que le gustaba.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Bueno no pareces muy feliz de que te haya invitado a comer…—murmuró Naruto e hizo una mueca.

—Es porque no estoy de humor…—contestó ella y Naruto dejó que la conversación muriese ahí. Si seguía insistiendo, Shion quizás se retractara de aceptar a cenar con él.

El trayecto al lugar donde iban a comer fue algo silencioso y cuando llegaron, Shion no espero a que él le enseñara sus dotes de caballero, bajo del auto y caminó hacia la puerta del local sola. Naruto aseguro su auto rápidamente para después seguir a Shion dentro del lugar. Encontraron una mesa vacía y se sentaron a esperar.

Naruto miro a Shion.

—Emmm…

La chica apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano, tenía una expresión aburrida en la cara. Mierda. Naruto no sabía cómo tratar con esa chica, era totalmente diferente a las que él estaba acostumbrado a salir. Bueno, se pasó una mano por el pelo, él tenía mucho sin salir de verdad con una chica, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había mantenido relaciones. En verdad que era una vergüenza como hombre.

—¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Ella se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que aparecía un camarero con los menús. Los dejó en la mesa y se marchó. Naruto tomó uno y lo ojeo. Le gustaría pedir algo de ramen, pero quizás no era el momento. Se decidió por Espaguetis a la boloñesa. Bajo el menú y observó a Shion. Ella seguía teniendo aquella expresión aburrida y Naruto se preguntó que iba a hacer para alegrar a esa chica.

—Pide lo que quieras—le sugirió y ella levantó la vista del menú.

—No tengo mucha hambre. Estar sirviendo en un restaurant parte del día te quita el apetito de vez en cuando.

—Entonces pide algo suave.

Shion bajo la vista al menú otra vez.

—Okay… Ya me decidí.

Naruto le sonrió.

La camarera pasó por la mesa unos segundos más tarde y le dieron sus órdenes. Cuando la muchacha se fue, Naruto miro a Shion. Bueno, aquí estaba. ¿Qué debía de hablar con la chica?

—Emm…—comenzó a decir, pero la risa de Shion lo interrumpió.

—¡Es increíble!—exclamo ella golpeando la mesa con la mano derecha—¿Sabes que no te tolero verdad?—le pregunto y Naruto bajo la cabeza, si, lo sabía muy bien, la gente que conocía la verdad no lo toleraba, incluso sus padres ya no lo miraban como antes. Era una vergüenza, un mal amigo.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste entonces?—pregunto Naruto confundido.

Shion lo observo fijamente para después encogerse de hombros.

—No me gustan las chicas como tu cita…—dijo Shion y Naruto la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Solo por eso?

Ella lo miro con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Querías más?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Solo cenó contigo por cortesía…—siguió Shion.

—Lo sé.

— No me gusta ser grosera.

Naruto asintió.

—No me agradas—dijo Shion y continuo—Trataste de arruinar a mi amiga…—Naruto iba a replicar aquello, él no había querido dañar a Sakura, solo que se diese cuenta de la persona con la que se casó, Shion lo interrumpió levantando una mano—Se toda la verdad. No tienes que decirme que quisiste ayudarla, pero ¿acaso no te paraste a pensar sobre que pasaría en un futuro? Sakura está embarazada de Sasuke y sus padres son unos imbéciles, aunque ellos hayan mejorado su relación aun no me cabe que sean buenos. ¿Imagínate que Sakura y Sasuke no hubiesen arreglado las cosas?

Naruto bajo la cabeza otra vez. Si, había sido un idiota que no se había parado a pensar. Solo había estado pensando en él, con esos estúpidos pensamientos de que Sakura iría a sus brazos una vez que se enterase de la verdad detrás de su rápido matrimonio. Sasuke se había casado con ella para conseguir un fin.

—No quiero hablar de Sakura.

Shion se rio.

—Bueno, te daré un dato. Me conoces por Sakura. Te conozco por Sakura. Sakura estará presente siempre.

Si, él lo sabía. No tenía que decírselo.

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?—pregunto Naruto. Era la única forma de hacer que ella cambiase de opinión sobre él. Dar un nuevo comienzo a su relación, aunque no tenían relación alguna. Eran tan solo conocidos.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto ella boquiabierta.

Naruto bufo.

—No quiero que me veas como el que intento arruinar el futuro de tu amiga.

—¡Es imposible!—exclamo ella—Eso fue lo que hiciste.

—Sí, no tienes que decirme que fue lo que hice. ¡Sé lo que hice!—exclamó Naruto esto último.

Estaba harto de que todos le dijeran lo mismo siempre… Bueno, no todos. Pensó en Hinata… Ella no lo había culpado de ello, solo le había sonreído con su dulce sonrisa, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Debería largarse de allí e ir a verla, cuando se fue la había dejado en su piso terminando de limpiar. Debería ser a ella a quien debería invitar a cenar por haberlo ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Es bueno que lo sepas y que te arrepientas toda tu vida.

—Solo quiero que seamos amigos—dijo Naruto exasperado.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Eres imposible!—exclamó Naruto agarrándose la cabeza, sin importarle los otros comensales que estaban alrededor de ellos.

Aquella chica frente a él era un cayó en un pie. Solo quería que fuesen amigos, no quería tenerla como enemiga. ¿Por qué mierda? ¡Al diablo! No le importaba esa chica, solo lo había ayudado por puro capricho y su odio hacia las chicas como Saori. Ella no quería aceptar su agradecimiento así que no le importaba ya. Se cruzó de brazos y la observo, esperando que ella se pusiese de pie y se marchara pero Shion se quedó mirándolo quieta.

Luego de un rato de un incómodo silencio escuchó como Shion suspiraba.

—Te daré una oportunidad.

¿Una oportunidad? Ya no la necesitaba. Ni siquiera sabía porque le interesaba ser amigo de esta chica. Era una chica difícil de tratar. Le aguantó la mirada hasta que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shion.

—Así me gusta.

Naruto parpadeo confuso.

—¿Qué?

—Pasaste la prueba…—dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

—¿Que prueba?—preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Vámonos de aquí, no quiero comer.

—Tengo hambre.

—Me vale madre…—dijo comenzando caminar hacia la salida.

Naruto bufo pero se puso de pie. Le indico a la camarera que lo había atendido que cancelase la orden. Unos segundos después salió del restaurant, Shion lo estaba esperando al lado de su auto.

—¡Al fin!

Naruto le abrió la puerta y la chica entró. Cuando Naruto entró al auto y encendió el motor, Shion le tocó el hombro.

—Vamos a beber.

—No he comido nada para beber…—dijo Naruto, además de que estaba conduciendo.

—Donde iremos hay comida, comerás algo y luego me acompañaras a beber.

—¿Celebramos algo?—pregunto Naruto, ¿Por qué irían a beber? no estaba antojado de alcohol bastante le había entrado a su organismo en aquellas semanas como para seguir bebiendo.

—¡Que somos amigos!

Okay. La amiga de Sakura estaba loca.

Se rio y escuchó a Shion hablar sobre el local donde quería que fuesen a tomar. Luego de que ella le indicara la dirección, partió hacia el dicho lugar. Unos minutos más tarde estaban dentro del pequeño bar, en una mesa, comiendo papas fritas, pechugas de pollo y tomando cerveza, a pesar de que Naruto se había negado a tomar, pero la mirada de Shion lo había hecho aceptar la cerveza.

La música country retumbaba en el bar, al parecer ya sabía porque le gustaba a Shion aquel bar, era definitivamente su gusto. Se metió una papa frita a la boca mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre un cantante de country. ¿No se daba cuenta de que el tema era aburrido para él? A penas sabía lo que era el Pop y Rock en sí, no era muy allá con la música.

La chica siguió hablando hasta que al parecer se dio cuenta de que el tema no era muy entretenido pues guardo silencio. Siguieron comiendo en este mismo silencio. Naruto paseo la mirada por el bar, las camareras estaban vestidas con minifaldas y botas vaqueras, un pequeño top tan pequeño que si hacían un movimiento en falso, este se rompería. Una camarera que pasaba cerca se le quedo mirando y Naruto no desaprovecho la oportunidad, a pesar de que estuviese pasando por un amor no correspondido, no podía evitar mirar a otras mujeres que se veían bien y definitivamente esta camarera se veía bien.

—Eres guapo—escuchó que su compañera decía.

Naruto volvió la mirada rápidamente hacia Shion y la miro asombrado. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué era guapo? La chica sonrió y Naruto no pudo evitar seguirla. Así que ella pensaba que era guapo.

—Gracias—le agradeció.

Ella asintió pero se mordió el labio.

—Pero Sasuke lo es más—dijo y la burbuja se rompió. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Naruto.

¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a su mejor amigo? Eso era arruinar un buen momento. Naruto sabía que Sasuke era mucho más guapo que él, cuando estaban en el instituto todas las chicas morían por él y en la universidad había sido lo mismo. Sasuke siempre fue su rival ye la final, siempre le gano en todo, hasta se quedó con la chica que el amaba.

—¿Gracias otra vez?

—Es que Sasuke tiene algo que tú no tienes—dijo y Naruto bufo molesto. ¿A qué venia el tema?—¿Vida quizás?—sugirió ella y Naruto frunció el ceño, ella sonrió—Cuando te vi en la boda, estabas muy apagado y tan guapo que eres. Con tu aspecto podrías conseguir a cualquier chica, excepto a Sakura, Sakura es de Sasuke.

—¿Seguimos con Sakura?—bufo otra vez molesto Naruto. Era obvio que no podrían dejar de hablar de Sakura.

Ella se encogió de hombros y ladeo la cabeza, mirando hacia otro sitio. Levantó un dedo, señalando hacia una dirección detrás de él.

—Esa chica con la minifalda se ve que quiere contigo.

Naruto se volvió. Era la misma camarera de antes, que hablaba con otra mientras miraban en su dirección. Las chicas le estaban mirando con esa mirada que le decía que fueran a la parte trasera del bar. Naruto negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Shion.

—No es mi tipo—dijo. Las dos camareras eran guapas, pero no quería tontear con nadie. Quería algo serio.

—Es un polvo de una noche—dijo ella.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Naruto a lo que ella había dicho.

—¡Tienes cara de no haber cogido por meses!—exclamó Shion y Naruto se alegró que la música estuviese un poco alta porque entonces sería el hazme reír del bar por no haber tenido relaciones por casi… Tragó. No iba recordar cuanto tiempo tenia sin estar con una mujer. Era vergonzoso.

—Ya…—murmuro Naruto sintiendo las mejillas arderle.

—¿Te da vergüenza?

Si, le daba vergüenza. No contestó y ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus carnosos labios. Naruto desvió la mirada.

—Sí, si te da.

Naruto volvió a mirarla.

—Para una mujer no es nada hablar sobre que no se ha acostado con nadie en todo este tiempo, pero para un hombre es otra cosa.

—Eso no es nada—dijo ella haciendo un ademan—Yo tengo mis meses también…

¿En serio? ¿Una chica guapa como ella? Cuando entraron al bar había visto como algunos hombres la miraban y aunque estuviese vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, esto no le quitaba su atractivo. Naruto la talló con la mirada. ¿Por qué hablaba tanto sobre esto…? ¿Acaso…? Naruto sonrió y se acomodó en el asiento, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

—¿Acaso quieres…?—no pudo terminar la frase por la mirada asesina que ella le dio.

Shion se rio estridentemente.

—Serias el último hombre con el que me acostaría. Somos amigos, además no me agradas lo suficiente como para hacerlo—dijo ella—¿Recuerdas que hiciste que mi amiga sufriera y por tu culpa casi se separa de Sasuke? Eso no es algo que pueda olvidar de la noche a la mañana. Casi arruinas un matrimonio por puro egoísmo y pensamientos estúpidos.

Genial, ya venía con lo mismo, al parecer este sería su calvario por siempre. Naruto apoyó la frente en una mano. Esto era vergonzoso. Era tedioso y estaba harto.

—Deja eso ya…—murmuro enfadado. Si, admitía que lo había hecho y se arrepentía de ello. Nadie tenía que recordárselo.

—Es imposible olvidarlo.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Si, al parecer era imposible que lo olvidase. Movió la cabeza. Shion era una como una ulcera en el estómago. Ya ni siquiera quería ser su amigo, era imposible, la chica le recordaría cada vez que se viesen lo que le hizo a Sakura. Él necesitaba ser amigo de una chica como Hinata, una que le levantara los ánimos no una que se los bajara. Era mejor que se alejara de Shion.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sé que el capítulo de hoy no es muy genial, lo que pasa es que tenía que introducirlo para poder introducir a la otra chica. Por eso no hubo mucho NaruHina, pero quizás para el próximo si allá algo… Hehehe… Es posible.**

**En fin, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	4. Capitulo 3

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original este casi completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Miro otra vez hacia la puerta cerrada. Hinata llevaba horas mirándola. Estaba algo desesperada. Hace unas horas que Naruto había salido y que no había regresado. Hinata hizo un mohín y pateo el suelo. Naruto se había ido muy buen cambiado a su cita y por la expresión que él tenía había pensado que esta terminaría rápido, pero Naruto no había aparecido todavía, así que era obvio que la cita se había extendido y quizás…

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

Ella le había dado ánimos para ir a la cita cuando deseo haberle dicho que no fuera y que se quedase a su lado, pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho. Además, el necesitaba olvidar a Sakura y empezar a mirar a otras chicas. Naruto era un hombre mayor, con necesidades que de seguro quería satisfacer, él había dado un paso hacia el camino de olvidarse de Sakura y este era el paso, aunque a ella no le agradase la idea, tenía que conformarse y de todos modos, había sido la que la había sugerido.

Suspiro y deseo que él regresara rápido a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien la llevara a su casa? Ah, claro, porque primeramente la había invitado a salir.

Naruto parqueo el vehículo frente a un complejo de edificios y miro a su copilota. ¿Cuál sería el puto edificio en el que vivía Shion?

Luego de que decidió que era mejor alejarse de Shion, la velada se había sumido en un silencio tenebroso y la chica había decidido llenarlo bebiendo de más, para hablar sobre tonterías de las que Naruto no quería recordar, era vergonzoso. Cuando vio que la chica ya no podía aguantar más alcohol había decidido detenerla y llevarla a su casa, como él era su acompañante tenía que hacerse cargo de ella. Como pudo le sacó la dirección de su casa y luego de forcejear con ella para que saliese del bar, entrara a su vehículo y se calmase, estaban al fin allí. En verdad que Shion era una chica difícil.

—Shion cuál es el edificio…

—El D… Segundo piso… Apartamento 2B…—escuchó que ella dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo para rodearlo y detenerse en el lado del copiloto. Le abrió la puerta a Shion y la ayudó a salir mientras esta murmuraba palabras incoherentes para él. La apoyo contra el todoterreno y cerró la puerta. Bloqueo el vehículo con el mando a distancia y se acercó a ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio que decía. Lo encontró y empujo la puerta con dificultad. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, Shion no pesaba mucho ya que era muy delgada. Una vez frente a la puerta de su apartamento, maniobró con Shion hasta sacarle las llaves del bolsillo. Tuvo que dejar la puerta para poder tomarla rápidamente pues Shion casi se cae de bruces.

—Genial…—murmuró Naruto mientras intentaba tomarla en brazos.

La chica era como pluma pero no dejaba que él la agarrara. Él y su afán de agradecerle por su ayuda. Si no hubiese esperado por ella fuera del restaurant donde trabajaba, no estuviese pasando por esto, estuviese quizás en su casa, tranquilo, quizás con Hinata hablando o durmiendo las horas de sueño que le faltaban.

Apoyo a Shion contra la pared del lado de la puerta cerrada y por fin consiguió abrir la puerta. La tomó entre sus brazos otra vez y entró en al piso. Cerró la puerta con el pie para después caminar hacia los sofás, la dejó sobre el más grande.

—¿Qué hare contigo?—se preguntó Naruto mientras la observaba.

Le dio una mirada. Lo mejor era ponerla a dormir pero primero tenía que quitarle la ropa. Paseo la mirada por el cuerpo de Shion. Él tenía tiempo sin ver a una chica desnuda y no quería que Shion fuese la que cortara ese tiempo. No era que se iba a provechar de una chica ebria, porque él no era así.

Bufo molesto. La iba a poner en cama y a dejarla bajo en edredón, pero primero tenía que saber cuál era su cuarto. La dejó sobre el sofá en una posición comoda por si acaso a ella le daba por devolver y fue hacia el pasillo para averiguar cuál era el dormitorio de Shion. Lo encontró al instante y supo que era de ella por los poster de bandas de chicos pegados en las paredes.

Salió a buscar a Shion y tomándola entre sus brazos de nuevo, se movió con ella hacia el dormitorio de la chica. La dejó sobre la mullida cama y se movió para quitarle los zapatos. Se deshizo de ellos, dejando sus pies en calcetines de color azul. Subió la mirada hacia sus jeans, quizás podía quitárselos, esperaba que tuviese ropa interior al menos, ahora la moda era no llevarla. Movió las manos hacia el pantalón de Shion, encontró el botón y… Naruto levanto la mirada hacia el rostro de Shion, para encontrarse con que ella tenía sus ojos de color de la amatista abiertos y lo estaba mirando. Naruto alejó rápidamente las manos y dio un paso lejos de ella.

—Al fin ya reaccionaste…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ella no respondió pero su ceño se frunció, de seguro pensando que quizás se estaba aprovechando de ella. Naruto levantó las manos en signo de rendición. Él no era culpable.

—Solo quería quitarte la ropa—explicó Naruto rápidamente y se golpeó la frente por lo que dijo—Me refiero para que estuvieses comoda…—arregló.

Shion se sentó en la cama y luego se movió para bajarse de ella. Iba a golpearlo. La mirada que ella tenía era por eso, iba a golpear su cara porque la había estado desnudando, aunque solo había quitado sus zapatos. Naruto dio un paso atrás mientras ella daba uno hacia delante.

—Oye no te toque indebidamente, a pesar de lo que le hice a mi hermano no tengo esas mañas—siguió balbuceando Naruto. Bastante tenía con que ella tuviese una idea equivocada de él como para agregarle más cosas.

Ella dio otro paso hasta que su cuerpo estuvo pegado del de él. Los brazos de la chica se levantaron y Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero no vino ningún golpe. ¿Qué? Los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello y lo siguiente que sintió fue sus labios siendo presionados por otros más suaves. Naruto abrió los ojos fijando la mirada en el rostro de Shion, que estaba demasiado cerca.

Okay, esto no estaba en su plan. Solo había querido dejarla en su cama e irse a su casa, no que ella lo besara de la nada. El alcohol. Claro, era el factor de aquel comportamiento. Shion Sobria no hubiera estado haciendo lo que la Shion Ebria hacía. Aunque tenía mucho sin besar a una chica y los labios de Shion eran suaves y sabrosos, no debía de aprovecharse pero hacía tiempo desde que sintió unos labios femeninos… Abrió la boca y chupo sus labios pero aunque le gustaría seguir la alejó de si tomándola por los brazos.

—No…—se quejó ella intentando zafarse para quizás seguir besándolo más.

—Eso no está bien—dijo Naruto y la soltó.

Shion bajo la cabeza.

—Tienes unos bonitos labios—dijo la chica y volvió a levantarla—Quería besarte y todavía quiero hacerlo.

Naruto parpadeo y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Quizás él también quería seguir con el beso, pero ya había aprendido que no debía de aprovecharse de las situaciones, así que dio un paso atrás, alejándose más de la tentación. La chica lo miro con una mueca e iba a dar un paso hacia él, pero Naruto levantó los brazos hacia ella, haciendo que ella se quedase dónde estaba.

—No—dijo diciéndole que NO a la tentación. Ahora entendía a algunos hombres que perdían el control, las mujeres eran las culpables por esto. Shion era tentadora.

—¿Eres gay?—preguntó ella.

Naruto abrió la boca. ¿Gay? De todo lo que ella podía decir tenía que ser gay. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo soy, solo que cuando dejes de estar ebria y te des cuenta de lo que haces ya no estarás tan feliz.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio y luego hizo una mueca, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia fuera del cuarto. Naruto suspiro y la siguió, sabía lo que venía. Salió de la habitación de Shion y caminó hacia donde se escuchaba a la chica devolver todo. Cuando entró al baño al final del pasillo, la chica estaba inclinada sobre el váter vaciando el estómago. Se acercó a ella y le tomó el pelo, recogiéndoselo y posó una mano sobre su espalda, calmándola.

—Eso te pasa por beber estúpidamente…—le dijo Naruto sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Shion.

—Calla…—ella se interrumpió ante una arcada.

Naruto arrugó la nariz y aguantó hasta que vio que Shion se movía para levantarse. Le soltó el cabello y se puso de pie para ayudarla a llegar al lavabo. Shion se apoyó en el lavabo y se lavó la boca. Naruto se acercó al váter y bajo la palanca.

—¡Esto es vergonzoso!—escuchó que Shion decía.

Naruto se giró hacia ella. Shion tenía una pequeña toalla en la boca y una expresión lastimosa en la cara.

—Ni que lo digas…—se burló Naruto, se había emborrachado cuando estuvo encerrado en su piso, pero nadie había estado allí para verlo como devolvía lo que bebió.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me detuviste antes de que llegara a esta situación?

Se encogió de hombros. Al menos la había detenido antes de que fuese muy tarde. Shion negó con la cabeza y salió del baño. Naruto la siguió hasta la habitación otra vez. Cuando entró al cuarto, Shion sacaba algo de un cajón de la comoda.

—Creo que deberías irte…—dijo ella sacando lo que le pareció a Naruto un camisón y era de color transparente.

—Sí, ya me iré—dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar como ella incluso sacaba ropa interior.

—Gracias por traerme a casa…—dijo Shion volviéndose hacia él y entrecerró los ojos—Espero que cuando me vuelvas a invitar a salir no me hagas caso de ir a un bar a beber. No soy buena con la bebida.

—Sí, me di cuenta.

Shion sonrió con una sonrisa sincera y Naruto se dijo que se retractaría sobre dejar de ser su "nuevo amigo", quizás no sería tan malo, quizás podria aguantar sus pullas sobre que quiso arruinar el matrimonio de Sakura, quizás. Se encogió de hombros y luego de asegurarse de que estaría bien sola, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Cuando salió del piso se quedó de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta. Ahora que se daba cuanta, las mujeres no era como los hombres, eran flores delicadas y él no podía dejar que ella se quedase en ese estado sola, pero tampoco podía quedarse con ella ahí, si se quedaba sabría lo que pasaría entre ellos y él no quería eso, bueno, al menos no todavía. Quizás podía…

Saco su móvil y se quedó mirándolo. No sabía a quién llamar para que se quedase con Shion, Sakura estaba de luna de miel y no sabía quién más era amiga de Shion. Buscó en su lista de contactos a Sakura y le dio a conectar la llamada, pero ella no contesto. Debería intentar con Sasuke. Escribió el número de Sasuke de memoria y lo llamo. Se llevó el móvil a la oreja y espero a que este respondiese. Sasuke respondió al tercer timbrazo.

_—Dobe…—_dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió. Había extrañado los insultos de Sasuke.

—Hola Teme. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?—le dijo Naruto rodando los ojos. Ni siquiera le pregunto cómo estaba. Debía de no importarle mucho a su amigo, pero que decía. Sasuke nunca había mostrado importancia por el…

Del otro lado se escuchó una risa.

—_Hmp… Está bien_—dijo Sasuke_—¿Cómo estás?_

—Te dije que estoy bien.

—_¿Andas de mal humor otra vez?_

Naruto bufo. Le gustaría seguir la conversación pero ahora no tenía tiempo.

—Mira estoy con la amiga de Sakura, Shion, se emborrachó y bueno…—Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo—No está bien que me quede con ella aquí en su casa, además de que me saltó encima.

_—Vaya…—_murmuro Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño. Ahora Sasuke pensaría que el había hecho otra cosa.

Naruto gruño.

—No de la manera que crees—dijo y otra risa se escuchó, Naruto debía de acostumbrarse a este Sasuke que bromeaba—Escucha no tengo tiempo.

—_Vaya… Esa chica te saltó encima_—escuchó que decía Sasuke en tono de burla, al parecer no había superado que Shion le hubiese saltado encima, no quería ser arrogante, pero sabía que era muy guapo.

Una voz femenina, que Naruto reconoció como la de Sakura se escuchó detrás y luego un ruido como si esta le hubiese arrebatado el teléfono a Sasuke. La voz de Sakura se escuchó.

_—¿Qué pasa con Shion?—_pregunto Sakura.

Naruto sintió un vuelco en el corazón. La voz de Sakura… Cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón. Debía de controlarse, ya se había dicho que comenzaría a olvidar a Sakura, esto era por su bien. Naruto se obligó a concentrarse.

—Si…—dijo.

_—¡Háblame de Shion!_—exigió Sakura.

Naruto bufo y le hablo sobre su salida con Shion. Escucho como Sakura se sorprendía, al parecer era una sorpresa que un hombre como él saliera con Shion o quizás era que una chica como Shion saliera como una escoria como él, debía de ser lo más probable. Okay, pensamientos positivos, se dijo.

—_Genial…_—escuchó que Sakura decía—_Debería llamar a una de las chicas que trabajaron con nosotras en el café pero mi móvil se jodio cuando Sasuke me lanzo a la piscina ayer_—explico Sakura. Oh, debía de ser esa la razón por la que no contestó, pensó que quizás era porque lo odiaba.

—¿Qué hago entonces?

_—Llama a Ino, ella debe de saber el número de una de las amigas de Shion_…—le dijo Sakura y Naruto acepto.

Naruto bufo, ahora tendría que llamar a Ino y explicarle la historia, ya era demasiado que Sakura y Sasuke supieran que él había salido con Shion como que para que Ino también estuviese enterada. Se despidió y colgó la llamada. Busco el número de Ino pero se quedó sin conectar la llamada. Ino debía de estar disfrutando de la vida con Sai. Apago el móvil y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sai estaba descartado, ahora a quien iba a llamar.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él y Naruto se giró. Shion estaba de pie con una bata de color azul pálido, le sonreía.

—Ya estoy mejor y he llamado a una de mis compañeras—dijo ella haciendo que Naruto respirase de alivio.

—Está bien, me iré a casa.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero márchate antes de que mi amiga llegue—dijo la chica haciendo una mueca, al parecer Shion no quería que se encontraran, quizás su amiga no era muy amigable o quizás sabía lo que paso con Sakura.

Naruto asintió y se despidió de ella, deseándole buenas noches. Bajo las escaleras y salió del edificio. Caminó hacia su vehículo y volvió la cabeza hacia el edificio donde vivía Shion. Quizás ella no era tan mala… Bien. Se subió a su todoterreno, lo encendió y se marchó a su piso.

El trayecto de regreso a su pequeña cueva fue sin inconvenientes y algo rápido. Cuando llego y entró al apartamento, estaba todo tranquilo y Naruto se golpeó la frente. Había dejado sola a Hinata cuando se fue, ni siquiera le había dicho cuando regresaría. Hinata debió de haberse marchado hace horas. Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de sí y observó la estancia, estaba limpia, resplandeciente, todo olía a un delicioso aroma a desinfectante, diferente a como había olido su cueva las últimas semanas. Agradeció a Hinata en silencio y se dijo que tendría que pagarle el favor que le había hecho, además de que lo había sacado de allí hoy.

Naruto apagó las luces del salón y caminó por el pasillo de las habitaciones, se detuvo frente a su puerta y la abrió, pero no entró en su recamara, se quedó de pie, observando la figura que estaba sobre su cama, acostada de lado. Dio un paso hacia dentro y otro más y más hasta que estuvo de pie al lado de la cama, mirando hacia la figura femenina acostada en sus sabanas.

Hinata no se había ido, ella se había quedado. Quizás había esperado por él y cansada al fin de haber limpiado un lugar que no era el suyo, se había dormido y lo había hecho en su cama. Naruto sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, haciendo que la cama se hundiera ante su peso y que Hinata rodara un poco hacia él. La chica no había tenido reparos de dormir sobre sus sabanas, sobre su cama, en su habitación, hubiese sido otra y no hubiese hecho esto.

Hinata quizás no era tan tímida como parecía… Naruto sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

Por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo cerca de Hinata y no sabía porque era esto, la conocía, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir confianza hacia ella, no lo entendía. Naruto la observo, ella tenía una piel pálida y suave, había sentido su suavidad cuando esta la abrazo horas antes mientras él estaba desnudo y cuando toco su brazo en el área de lavado. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba acariciando las mejillas, que eran suaves. Ella se veía tan natural, tan delicada, era como una florecita. Se dio cuenta de que era más hermosa de lo que había visto antes y se preguntó cómo era posible que no tuviese novio o que aquel hombre por el cual tenía una amor no correspondido no podía ver lo hermosa que era, era un desperdicio, si fuese él hace tiempo que habría aceptado sus sentimientos. Se preguntó quién sería ese hombre, debía de ser cercano… Su mente le dio un giro algo estúpido y la respuesta que le llego a la mente lo dejó medio aturdido. Sera quizás que Hinata estaba enamorada de… No podía ser. ¿Era posible que Hinata estuviese enamorada de Sasuke?

Naruto alejó la mano del rostro de Hinata y se acarició la barbilla con la misma. Podria ser… De seguro Hinata era más abierta con Sasuke… empezó a recordar sus reuniones con sus amigos, buscando alguna pista. Por desgracia no encontró alguna, ya que el solo había prestado atención a Sakura… pero si Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke era imposible que este correspondiese sus sentimientos, ya que Sasuke tenía a Sakura. ¡Por dios! Era increíble.

Se puso de pie y con estos pensamientos abandonó la habitación. Llego a parar a la sala, donde se acercó a su minibar y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky para luego tomar asiento en un sofá. Dio un sorbo de la bebida y se mordió el labio cuando el líquido se deslizo por su garganta. Soltó una risa. Mientras que él estaba enamorado de Sakura, Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke, era algo cómico, ellos estaban pasando por amores no correspondidos.

—Increíble…—murmuro Naruto aun sorprendido y tomó otro sorbo.

Pero se preguntó como Hinata podria estar enamorada de Sasuke. Sasuke era algo frio y tosco, la única chica tonta que había caído bajo sus redes fácilmente había sido Sakura y Hinata se veía muy inteligente. Naruto se burló. No lo entendía.

Se puso de pie otra vez y volvió a su habitación. Si Hinata se quedaría aquella noche en su apartamento, al menos debía de proveerla de ropa para que no duerma incomoda. Una vez en la habitación saco alguna camiseta larga de un cajón de la comoda y unos pantalones cortos, esperaba que ella se lo pusiera. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y se acercó para despertarla pero se ahorró el trabajo, la chica tenía los ojos abiertos.

Naruto sonrió con una tímida sonrisa y puso algo de distancia.

—Hola…—la saludo.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo hasta que se llevó una mano a los ojos, tallándoselos, se levantó, quedándose sentada sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Hinata en voz baja, se veía algo aturdida.

Naruto le echo una ojeada a su reloj. Eran la una de la madrugada. Le dijo que hora era y ella abrió la boca sorprendida y luego exclamó: «Oh por dios» mientras se bajaba de la cama. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que había dormido en una cama ajena, a él no le hacía nada.

Naruto le sonrió.

—Lo siento—dijo ella moviendo la cabeza hacia la cama y hacia él.

—Está bien, estabas cansada luego de hacer algo que no te correspondía—dijo Naruto—No tenías por qué limpiar mí casa, Hinata…—dijo recordándole que no tenía ninguna obligación con él, él ya más tarde contractaría a otra mujer para limpiar su casa, en un arrebato de furia había despedido a la anterior sirvienta.

Ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—No hace nada…—murmuro Hinata desviando la mirada.

Si lo hacía, ella no debió de haber limpiado su hogar. No eran tan amigos como para que ella se tomase la molestia de hacerlo. Naruto suspiro y giro la cabeza hacia la comoda, donde había sacado la ropa para la chica.

—Mira es muy tarde para irte a tu casa—dijo mirándola—Quédate a pasar la noche aquí—terminó Naruto y vio como ella se ponía más roja que un tomate. Okay, no era de esas chicas que no le importaban pasar la noche en casa de un chico, él no cruzaría la línea, así que no tenía que preocuparse, además que si hacia eso estaba seguro de que Sakura o quizás Ino lo mataría.

—¿Está bien que me quede?—preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio y Naruto quiso caminar hacia ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. En verdad que parecía una niña, quizás un adolescente de 15 o 16 años.

Naruto se reprimió las ganas y asintió.

—Está bien, además no hace nada, somos amigos…—dijo Naruto dándole una razón—Y adultos…—terminó Naruto aunque Hinata no parecía una adulta pero de todos modos lo era.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo hasta que asintió.

—Gracias—murmuro Hinata bajando la cabeza.

—Sobre la comoda está algo de ropa para ti—dijo Naruto señalando hacia la comoda—Espero que no te parezca asqueroso usar ropa de un chico, está limpia y bueno…—Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo y la miro nervioso—No tengo ninguna enfermedad que se pegue.

Escuchó una risita.

—No hace nada…—murmuro Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Bien…—Naruto miro hacia la puerta, debía de dejarla sola para que se alistase—Dormiré en otra habitación y tú puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres hacerme compañía estaré en la sala…—le dijo antes de salir de la recamara y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Suspiro. ¿Cómo era atender a una chica que se quedaba en tu casa? No había pasado por esta experiencia. Había traído chicas a su piso, eso era cierto, pero que se quedasen a dormir era otra cosa. Cuando terminaban de hacer lo que hacían, Naruto se tomaba la molestia de llevarlas a sus casas y otras veces, ni siquiera se acercaba a su piso, se quedaba en la casa de la chica con la que estaba o a veces iban a un hotel. Bueno, trataría a Hinata como una amiga, de todos modos eso era lo que eran.

Una vez en la sala, tomó asiento en el mismo sofá y saco su móvil para revisar sus otros mensajes. Su amigo y compañero del trabajo, Kiba Inuzuka le había mandado algunos mensajes, diciéndole que tenía que regresar al trabajo. Sí, eso ya él lo sabía. Le mandó un nuevo mensaje, diciéndole que iría el lunes, comenzando su nuevo cambio. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón una vez que terminó de revisar todo y espero. Quizás Hinata se iría a la cama, ya era tarde para estar de pie, él también se iría a la cama.

Se quedó sentado por unos minutos hasta que tuvo en mente irse al cuarto de invitados. Iba a ponerse de pie pero…

—Creo que el sueño se me fue—escuchó la voz femenina de Hinata venir detrás de él.

Naruto se giró un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Hinata entrar en la sala y quedarse de pie, mirando la estancia. Okay, esto no estaba bien. Naruto alejó la mirada del tentador cuerpo de aquella chica. No había algo más sexy que una chica usase tu ropa y más si la percha estaba bien buena. Se mordió el labio y vio como Hinata se sentaba en un pequeño sofá frente a él. Ella tomó el final de la camiseta y lo estiro un poco más, quizás tapando un poco de lo que se veía y lo que se veía era definitivamente sexy. Los pequeños shorts que le había cedido le quedaban como un guante, acentuaban la pequeña curva de su trasero y la camiseta, tan grande para ella, no hacía más que hacer que las curvas de sus grandes senos se marcaran y mierda, no tenía un sujetador puesto, él podía ver como se notaban sus puntas erectas.

¡Dios! esto iba a matarlo. Sentía como su miembro volvía la vida y se sorprendió por ello. Mierda. Hacía mucho que no sentía una erección producto de ver a una chica con poca ropa frente a él. ¿Cómo mierda una chica como Hinata había pasado tan desapercibida? Ella era sensual. Naruto cruzó las piernas y gimió. Se mordió el labio inferior. Era vergonzoso pero le gustaba esta erección entre sus piernas de tan solo ver a Hinata con su ropa, enseñando los atributos que Dios le había dado y eran unos buenos atributos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Deseoso. No estaba bien. No debía de estar deseando a Hinata.

—¿Qu-que tal el baño?—preguntó Naruto intentando distraerse pero fue la peor pregunta que pudo formular. Ahora su mente se llenó de imágenes de Hinata en su ducha, usando su jabón, su esponja de baño, el agua corriendo por su jovial cuerpo, por sus generosos senos y por sus piernas largas… Oh mierda. Su miembro saltó en sus pantalones y Naruto se llevó una mano hacia su erección. Mierda. Y más mierda.

Ella sonrió.

—Estuvo bien…—dijo ella mientras seguía intentando bajar más la camiseta pero lo único que hacía era marcar más sus pechos y también excitarlo más. Debió de haber sucumbido a la tentación cuando Shion lo estaba besando, quizás ahora mismo estuviese hundiéndose en la chica y no estuviese tan excitado y con ganas de cogerse a Hinata.

Ella era pura y delicada. Naruto no podía ensuciarla con sus pensamientos. Culpó a su falta de tener sexo, era la única manera de que estuviese así, no estaba diciendo que Hinata no era deseable, pero no podía tener pensamientos mojados con ella. Cruzó más fuerte las piernas y maldijo, le dolió la acción. Se movió en el sofá algo incómodo y terminó sentándose con las piernas abiertas y con un cojín sobre su erección. Era lo mejor por ahora.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con confusión.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes. Claro que se iba a dar cuenta de su estado, él había estado moviéndose y tocándose. Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella. Hinata lo miraba confundida, ella había estado observando como él se movía incómodo, buscando la mejor posición para que no notase lo excitado que él estaba.

—Nada…—murmuro Naruto.

No podía decirle que estaba excitado por ella, era demasiado vergonzoso y no era agradable. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Quizás que era un maniático.

Ella lo observó fijamente.

—Claro que pasa algo…—dijo Hinata—Se nota…—dijo—¿Paso algo en la cita?

La cita fue una mierda. La peor que ha tenido en su vida e iba a comunicárselo a su madre cuando la viese. Lo que vino después quizás no fue tan malo, pero no estaba muy a gusto con ello y su encuentro con Shion. Su estado ahora no tenía nada que ver con lo que paso, era con el cuerpo sensual de Hinata. Naruto se puso de pie y el cojín cayó al suelo. No sabía porque, pero ahora deseaba que ella lo viese. Cuando lo hizo, ella levanto la mirada hacia su rostro, las mejillas de Hinata estaban ruborizadas, era obvio que se dio cuenta del gran bulto dentro de los pantalones de Naruto.

—Yo…—murmuro Hinata y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. Debía de estar avergonzada. Ella lo había visto desnudo antes pero él no había estado excitado como ahora.

—Lo siento pero mi cuerpo reacciono con tan solo…—Naruto no pudo continuar, ya que estaba algo avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía estar así delante de una chica tan pura como Hinata? Era un depravado.

—¿P-por qué estas así?—pregunto Hinata titubeando, debía de estar muy nerviosa.

¿Por qué estaba así? Porque había visto a Hinata con su ropa, porque se había imaginado a esta en su ducha y porque Hinata era demasiado sensual. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no tuviese un novio o que el tipo por el que moría aún no la correspondiese? Naruto debía de admitir que incluso ella era más sexy que Sakura.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Naruto y respiro profundo. Ya que había tenido el descaro para reaccionar así delante de ella, entonces debería de serle sincero—Estoy así por ti…—dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Ella se hundió en el sofá en el que estaba sentada y soltó la camiseta. El movimiento hizo que Naruto desease caminar hacia ella, pero se contuvo.

—¿P-por qué?—titubeo ella bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más y caminó hacia Hinata, se agachó frente a ella, con su altura, su rostro quedaba al nivel del suyo. Le tomó la barbilla con una mano e hizo que ella lo mirase, aunque al final Hinata desvió los ojos. La estaba avergonzando pero estaba demasiado excitado para pensar o quizás, seguir pensando coherentemente.

—Por qué te ves tan sexy con mi ropa…—admitió Naruto—Porque te imagine en mi ducha—dijo y vio como ella se ruborizaba más—Sé que no debería y que quizás pensarías que estoy loco, pero yo no puedo contenerme…—Naruto trago, y bajo la mirada hacia los pechos de Hinata, él necesitaba ver cómo eran…

—Naruto-kun…—escucho como ella decía su nombre en un suave susurro.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza. No debería pero… Movió la mano que tenía sobre la barbilla de Hinata hacia atrás, pasando por su suave mejilla izquierda, su oreja oculta por su oscuro cabello y luego la tomó de la nuca. Hinata lo miro con sorpresa, lo sentía pero él debía de hacerlo y antes de que ella pudiese replicar, unió sus labios.

Naruto la miro sorprendido al ver como ella cerraba los ojos, dejando que él la besara. Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad. Sus labios eran suaves bajos los suyos y generosos. ¿Cómo podía saber así? Movió los labios lentamente sobre los de la chica y ella respondió gustosa, incluso escuchó un gemido y no era suyo. Naruto colocó la otra mano sobre el cuello de Hinata y acaricio con sus dedos aquella piel tan suave y nívea.

Le chupo el labio inferior entre los suyos e hizo que abriese la boca. Sin pedir permiso paso la lengua por entre sus labios, adentrándola y comenzando a explorar su cavidad bucal. Ella lo estaba dejando sin aliento, su inocencia iba a matarlo. Un beso. Un beso era suficiente para volverlo loco. Necesitaba a una mujer rápido pero Hinata no era aquella, ella no podria con él, era una rosa exótica y hermosa y él no quería marchitarla, pero su cuerpo no se detenía y ella no hacía nada para detenerlo. ¿Por qué no lo detenía? Era peor aún, Hinata paso los brazos por el cuello de Naruto, acercándolo más a él. Esto acabó con la poca razón que tenía.

Sin romper el beso, se levantó un poco, inclinándose hacia ella. Colocó una rodilla sobre el sofá y se cernió un poco más sobre Hinata. Siguió devorándole la boca mientras movía las manos por su cuerpo, por aquellas curvas escondidas que la chica tenía. Su boca se deslizó desde sus jugosos labios hacia el cuello blanquecino de ella. Hinata gimió cuando Naruto cerró los dientes sobre la delicada piel, aquel sonido hizo que se endurecía más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que su erección resultase dolorosa. Maldición, tenía unas increíbles ganas de tomar a Hinata… él quería liberarse, él deseaba la liberación, la verdad era que deseaba muchas cosas y Hinata definitivamente entraba en la lista.

Estaba loco. Si, definitivamente lo estaba, porque si no lo estuviera no estaría haciendo lo que hacía. Su boca bajó desde su cuello hacia más abajo y se cerró sobre una de las cimas de los pechos de Hinata cubierto por la camiseta. Escucho un dulce gemido salir de la boca de Hinata y aquello lo lanzo al borde. Naruto succionó por encima de la tela el duro pezón. El botón reaccionó ante su toque y ella también, ya que le tomó la cabeza entre las manos, acercándolo.

—Naruto-kun…—gimió ella su nombre y aquello fue lo que lo lanzo más a la locura. Quien diría que su nombre se escucharía tan sexy viniendo de los labios de Hinata. Su voz… Mierda.

Le mordió con fuerza el pezón que había estado molestando y ella grito otra vez su nombre. Mierda. Aquello era bueno, riquísimo. Naruto no dejó de succionar sus pechos y sin dejar de chupar levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Hinata. Ella se mordía los labios y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Su expresión era demasiada sexy, estaba seguro que iba a recordar esto cada vez que mirase su hermoso rostro.

Naruto alejó la boca de sus pechos y se acercó a besarla otra vez. Ella le respondió gustosa, incluso tomó la iniciativa de jugar con su lengua. Jugaron con sus bocas hasta que él rompió el beso y le tomó el rostro en las manos mientras apoyaba la frente contra la suya, respirando acaloradamente.

Ella abrió los ojos, estos ya no eran grises, estaba tomados por las pupilas, ahora estaban ennegrecidos, cubiertos por una bruma de placer.

—Quiero tomarte, Hinata…—murmuró Naruto diciéndole lo que quería hacer en aquel momento. Quería tenerla debajo de él, tumbada sobre el suelo o sobre la cama, donde sea, con tal de que estuviese con ella y dentro de ella. Hundido dentro de su calor, abrazado por sus suaves paredes. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, deseoso.

Al parecer no habían sido las palabras correctas. Hinata lo miro con los ojos como platos. Ella colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de ella. Naruto trastabilló hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado de culo sobre el suelo. Hizo una mueca ante el dolor que eso le ocasionó en su parte trasera pero luego la borró para mirar a Hinata. Ella estaba respirando agitadamente y tenía una mano sobre el corazón.

¡Oh por dios…! ¿Qué había hecho? Paso la mirada por Hinata. La camiseta que tenía estaba estrujada, en el área donde estaban sus pechos habían áreas humedecidas, haciendo que sus pezones se traslucieran. Naruto miro su rostro. Ella lo miraba asustada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Dios! ¡Se había pasado demasiado!

—Hinata…—la llamó pero ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, rápidamente pasó por su lado despareciendo de la sala.

Naruto se quedó sentado en el suelo, repitiendo la escena de hace un momento. Había cruzado una línea, esa línea que se había dicho que no iba a cruzar. Era un imbécil. Solo la había mirado, una sola mirada y esta lo había puesto a mil. Se golpeó la frente con una mano. Mierda. ¡¿Que había hecho?! Sakura e Ino iban a matarlo cuando supieran lo que él le hizo a Hinata. No había podido resistirse. Hinata era muy hermosa y deseable…Movió la cabeza, pero aunque había estado mal lo que hizo y se pasó de la raya, él se disculparía por sus acciones pero no iba a arrepentirse de ello. Aquello había sido una de sus mejores experiencias como para tirarla a la carpeta de Errores Cometidos.

Naruto soltó una risa.

Hoy había sido un día loco. No había tenido días así desde hace mucho tiempo. Naruto sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Definitivamente era un paso hacia el camino de olvidarse de Sakura. Todo gracias a Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se encerró en el cuarto de Naruto y se apoyó sobre la puerta. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo. Le retumbaba y le latía tan rápido que pensaba que iba a darle algo allí mismo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se agacho. Naruto la había besado, el amor de su vida, su amor no correspondido la había besado y aquello se había sentido tan bien. Quien iba a decir que él besaba de esa manera, había sido el mejor beso que había recibido en su patética vida. Se pasó la lengua por los labios hinchados y recordó lo sucedido hace unos segundos.

Sus labios eran suaves y expertos, se habían movido con experiencia por los suyos y sus manos. Hinata se estremeció. Era la primera vez que sentía las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo y se había sentido muy bien. Y él también… Hinata sintió las mejillas arderle. Cuando había visto su estado, ella se había sorprendido y cuando Naruto confeso el motivo de su excitación, esto la emocionó. No pensó que podria excitar a Naruto, o sea, él se veía un hombre que tenía ya un camino largo recorrido. Ser el objeto de deseo de alguien era genial, estaba orgullosa.

Se alejó las manos de la cara y miro por la habitación.

Cuando lo había encontrado mirándola, su corazón se había puesto loco y cuando le cedió su ropa, su mente voló más allá. Estar envuelta en sus ropas era demasiado maravilloso que aun creía que estaba durmiendo. Cuando se duchó y salió de la ducha, había querido ponerse su ropa otra vez, pero una persona en su cabeza, a quien le apodo «Hinata Mala» le había dicho que se colocase la ropa que Naruto le había cedido y no tan solo eso, esa Hinata Mala y Perversa le dijo también que no usase ropa interior y que en vez de quedarse en la habitación, que saliese a buscarlo y esa Hinata había estado en lo cierto. No pensó que aquello pasaría. Nunca se imaginó que cuando tocó la puerta de Naruto hace unas horas que esto sucedería.

Hinata se puso de pie y juntó las piernas, sintiendo como la unión de sus muslos palpitaba, incluso estaba… ¿Húmeda? ¿Acaso aquello era sentirse deseada? ¿Excitada? Respiro agitadamente. ¿Por qué lo había rechazado? Esto era lo que había querido hace tiempo, estar con él, ser besada por él, sentirlo, ser tomada por Naruto. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan tonta, tan sosa y tan virgen. Tuvo la oportunidad de haber sido amada, aunque no fuese del todo, por su amor no correspondido y la había tirado por el retrete. Esto no se repetiría, lo sabía. Solo había sido una oportunidad y la había derrochado.

Tocaron la puerta detrás de ella y Hinata soltó un grito mientras daba un respingo. Era Naruto y la había asustado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba demasiada avergonzada para dar la cara por ahora. Se preguntó dónde estaba la Hinata Mala y Perversa que había aparecido antes. _«Ven Hinata Mala»,_ la llamó Hinata con su pensamiento pero esta no se apareció. No tenía las agallas para enfrentar a Naruto, aun no, estaba demasiada abochornada.

—Hinata…—escuchó que Naruto la llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta una vez más.

¿Qué debería hacer? No podía encerrarse en la habitación de Naruto, sabía que tenía que dar la cara de todos modos… Hinata encaró la puerta y miro hacia el pomo de la puerta, su mano se movió hasta este, quitando el seguro y luego rodo el pomo. Naruto no empujo la puerta cuando se vio desbloqueada si no que espero por ella y eso estuvo bien. Hinata trago nerviosa y abrió la puerta tan solo una rendida, lo suficiente para ver a Naruto.

Naruto estaba de pie con una expresión desolada y de arrepentimiento quizás. Hinata hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta por completo. Naruto no se movió para entrar, solo miro hacia ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto—Esto…—comenzó a decir Naruto pero se interrumpió. Hinata ahogo un gemido y el corazón se le bajo hacia los pies.

Si, ella sabía. No tenía que escucharlo viniendo de su boca, Naruto pensaba que lo que paso hace un rato había sido un error. Claro, Naruto había tenido tiempo sin tener una mujer, había estado todo este tiempo enamorado de Sakura y cuando la vio y vio su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que ella a veces odiaba, quizás él perdió los estribos y se lanzó hacia ella solo para quitar las ganas.

Hinata bajo la cabeza. El escozor de las lágrimas hizo que parpadeara. Esto era vergonzoso. Él no la deseaba de verdad. Simplemente Naruto había visto la gloria cuando vio a una chica semidesnuda en su sala y había tomado la oportunidad. Ella que había creído que la deseaba. Aquello dolió. Ella apretó las piernas, sintiendo vergüenza, aquella humedad que había entre sus piernas era una vergüenza.

—Hinata—la volvió a llamar Naruto.

Hinata no levantó la mirada. Si lo miraba, iba a llorar ahí frente a él. Quería irse a casa. Ella y su manía de meter las narices donde no la llamaban. ¿Qué había estado pensando cuando vino a verlo? ¿Qué él se lanzaría a sus brazos y le diría que la amaba por haberlo salvado de su calvario? Claro que no. Que tonta había sido.

—Yo…—murmuro Hinata, su voz había sonado baja y ronca, él se daría cuenta de que quería llorar. Tenía que recomponerse a sí misma, ya que había tenido la valentía de venir y de salir con aquella poca ropa, ahora tenía que ser mujer y dar la cara.

—Lo siento por haber abusado de tu confianza—dijo Naruto—Yo no…—él movió la cabeza—En verdad lo siento—se volvió a disculpar antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de la habitación.

Hinata cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la cama, pero antes de tumbarse en ella, se quedó viéndola. Era la cama de Naruto, quizás él no había dormido allí últimamente pero recordar que antes de esas dos semanas desde la boda de Sakura él había permanecido en ella, le hizo desear que nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. Hubiese sido mejor que ella no hubiese venido a verlo. Se acostó en la cama y paso las manos por las mullidas sabanas, pensando positivamente, quizás no había sido tan malo, ya que gracias a lo que paso se dio cuenta de que Naruto quizás nunca podria estar con ella y de que sus sentimientos eran estúpidos.

Se marcharía a primera hora de la mañana. Era lo mejor. También era mejor que empezara a verlo como un amigo y olvidarse de sus sentimientos, tenía años enamorada de él y estos sentimientos no habían sido correspondidos a pesar de que no se había confesado. Era mejor alejarse antes y no después.

Había aprendido y rendirse era lo mejor.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sé que el capítulo de hoy no es muy genial, aunque se que el poquito NaruHina que hubo les emociono ;D ****Se que a algunos quizas no les haya gustado lo que paso entre ellos, pero les prometo que las cosas mejoraran. No piensen que Naruto es un imbecil 2-timing, el esta confundido y no sabe que hacer con su vida pero pronto comenzara a ver las cosas diferentes.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	5. Capitulo 4

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original este casi completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Dos semanas después…_**

Naruto había vuelto a su vida normal. Bueno, aún seguía un poco arrepentido y triste por lo que le había hecho a Sasuke y a Sakura, pero había salido de su piso, había vuelto al trabajo y estaba yéndole bien. Tenía salidas con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, como su compañero en el negocio, Kiba Inuzuka, que cada vez que terminaban de una jornada de trabajo en la empresa de seguridad que él y su compañero había montado hace algunos años, se iban a tomar sin pasarse de la raya.

Todo estaba bien, por ahora…

Naruto se acomodó en su sillón detrás del escritorio de caoba en su oficina. Había solo una persona que tenía que agradecerle y la había cagado con esta. Arrugó los labios. No había visto a Hinata desde lo que paso en su piso hace dos semanas contando y la entendía. La había atacado, la había acorralado sobre el sofá y la había tocado sin decoro, sin permiso. Ella había estado tan asustada pero tan generosa. Su beso… Naruto se pasó la lengua por los labios y recordó sus suaves labios. Ni siquiera besar a Shion se había comparado con el beso de Hinata, aquel beso había sido tan delicado, era como si hubiese estado besando a una rosa.

Cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza sobre el cabezal del sillón.

Cuando fue a disculparse por lo que hizo no había pensado que ella reaccionaria como había reaccionado. Ella había estado tan triste, tan desolada y a punto de llorar, estaba seguro que ella lloró después de que se fue. No pensó que haber cruzado esa línea la hubiera puesto así, si ella no quería verlo más, lo aceptaría, era un abusador. Había abusado de su confianza. Disculparse no había sido suficiente y no lo seria.

Naruto bufo y se pasó una mano por la frente. Era un imbécil. Luego de un rato, se había ido a la otra habitación a dormir luego, y cuando despertó y fue a buscarla para darle un aventón a su casa, se encontró con su habitación vacía y una nota sobre la cama con un lindo mensaje, nótese el sarcasmo: _«Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche»._ Naruto soltó una risa. Esa era la típica nota que dejaban los hombres, pero que una mujer lo dejase, esto era increíble. Él incluso tenía la nota guardada en su cartera. No podía deshacerse de ella.

Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Naruto miro la hora. Era la hora del almuerzo, debía de ser su secretaria para decirle que se iba a almorzar o quizás Kiba para sacarlo de allí, como estaba haciendo últimamente. Murmuró un pase, pero la figura femenina de su secretaria o la de Kiba no fue la que apareció por la puerta. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso de pie rápidamente. ¿Qué hacia él allí?

—Sasuke…—murmuró Naruto viendo a su mejor amigo. Estaba tan diferente, su pelo estaba diferente, su piel estaba algo más oscura, quemada por el sol y había una sonrisa distinta a la que el siempre llevaba en sus labios.

Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de él. Naruto aun lo miraba con sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había regresado del viaje? No se había enterado de ello, Ino no le había dicho nada cuando hablo con ella hace unos días. Naruto paso la mirada por Sasuke. Su amigo estaba incluso vestido diferente, tan informal que aquello sorprendió a Naruto. Antes, Sasuke vestía siempre con un traje oscuro o ropa oscura, pero hoy… Unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta blanca debajo de una cazadora de cuero negro cubría el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y… ¿esos eran unos Converse? ¿Sasuke con Converse? Naruto ahogo una risita. Ahora el cretino parecía el joven que debía de ser. Definitivamente era el Efecto Sakura. Su amiga debió de haber cambiado un poco el guardarropa de su esposo… Oh, lo que hacía el amor…

—Hey Dobe…—saludo Sasuke acercándose y rodeando el escritorio, lo que hizo a continuación volvió a dejar a Naruto sorprendido. Sasuke abrazándolo. Era un hermoso momento que a sus amigos les gustaría fotografiar y grabar para que quedase recordado. Debería llamarlos a todos y repetir la acción, quizás estarían felices al verlos así luego de lo que paso.

—¿Estas borracho?—pregunto Naruto mientras pasaba los brazos por la espalda de Sasuke. Hacía tiempo que no se abrazaban. La verdad es que Naruto había sido el que siempre tomaba la iniciativa y Sasuke terminaba alejándolo, él odiaba el afecto.

Sasuke se alejó y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Naruto se encogió de hombros, él tenía que entender que su actitud en ese momento lo estaba asustando. Sasuke no era así, ese no era su amigo. Aquel mes de luna de miel lo había cambiado o mejor dicho, Sakura lo había cambiado. Se alegró un poco por esto pero también esto lo hizo triste… Movió la cabeza, no iba a pensar en ello en este momento.

—No seas idiota—le dijo Sasuke—Sakura no deja que beba ya que si me ve haciendo le dan ganas de beber también y sabemos que no puede tomar alcohol por este tiempo…—dijo y sonrió feliz.

—Vaya…—murmuro Naruto.

El Efecto Sakura era demasiado poderoso.

Sasuke se movió y apartó algunos papeles del escritorio de Naruto para sentarse sobre él. Naruto volvió a tomar asiento en su sillón y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo. Sasuke paseaba la mirada por la oficina, observando. Parecía un niño. ¿En verdad este era su amigo? ¿El tirano? ¿El que se había casado con Sakura para llegar a un fin? ¿El que los había usado? Seguía sin reconocerlo…

Naruto rio, aun sorprendido y Sasuke lo miro.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que Naruto lo miraba con sorpresa—Sé que es raro verme visitándote luego de todo este tiempo y bueno—Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo—Luego de todo lo que paso…—él hizo un ademan de manos—Ya no importa, Naruto.

Naruto asintió. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke nunca había puesto un pie en su trabajo, esta debía de ser la primera vez que Sasuke lo visitaba mientras trabajaba. Ya que antes él había estado tan ocupado con su trabajo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?—decidió preguntar Naruto para cambiar de tema.

—Hace dos días—contestó Sasuke.

¿Hace dos días? Quería decir que Sasuke llevaba en la ciudad dos días y no se había enterado. Vaya… Ino había dejado de cotillear al parecer o sus amigos no le habían informado a la cotilla del grupo.

—Nadie lo sabe…—le dijo Sasuke como leyendo sus pensamientos—Sakura quería que pasáramos otros dos días juntos en nuestra casa a solas—dijo y una de las comisuras de su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa—Sakura ha estado muy deseosa…—murmuro Sasuke desviando la mirada de él.

Oh, ya entendía.

Naruto sonrió y bajo la mirada. Sasuke quizás no quería hablar de Sakura, ya que su amigo sabía cómo se sentía Naruto por su esposa. De todos modos, ya a él no le importaba mucho. Además, tenía que empezar a aprender a olvidarse de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga. Sakura estaba haciendo su vida con Sasuke y no había espacio para él más que el espacio de su mejor amigo. No podía cambiar que Sakura se había decidido por Sasuke, tenía que aprender a vivir con ello… Naruto parpadeo confuso. Era increíble… Ya estaba pensando positivamente. Era todo gracias a Hinata, ella había hecho que pensase diferente. En verdad tenía que buscarla y disculparse con ella. No podía dejar que las cosas quedasen como quedaron entre ellos.

—Dobe—llamó Sasuke su atención, al parecer se había ido en el barco de sus pensamientos.

—Ummm… ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?—pregunto Naruto pero aun su mente estaba en Hinata.

—Te invito a almorzar.

Naruto miro la hora en su reloj. Si, tenía que almorzar antes de que se le pasase la hora. Se puso de pie y acompañó a Sasuke hasta la salida de su oficina. Una vez en el estacionamiento del edificio, caminaron hacia el auto de Sasuke, ya que este se había ofrecido a llevarlo a comer. Luego de unos 10 minutos llegaron al establecimiento donde almorzarían pero para desgracia de Naruto aquel lugar era donde trabajaba Shion. Naruto se preguntó si tendría el turno hoy. Entraron en el local.

—Sabes, Sakura estaba conmigo hoy…—dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban dentro del restaurant, buscando una mesa libre.

—¿En serio?—pregunto Naruto.

¿Por qué había decidido decírselo ahora que estaba en el lugar? ¿Acaso creía que se iba a retractar de ir? Tendría que tener una conversación con Sasuke rápido. Tenía que decirle que ya empezaría a dejar de pensar en Sakura, así no se iba a reprimir con él cuando Sakura entrase a colisión.

—Sí, la deje en el centro comercial que está cerca de aquí…—explicó Sasuke.

—¿Sola?—pregunto Naruto. Sakura estaba embarazada, no podía ir por ahí sola en su estado.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza.

—Claro que no imbécil…—dijo Sasuke y antes de seguir hablando Naruto supo con quién andaba Sakura.

Se quedó de piedra al ver a las dos chicas sentadas en la mesa con Sakura. ¿Este era su día? Dios se la estaba jugando. Naruto quiso soltar un par de carcajadas. Hinata y Shion estaban sentadas a cada lado de Sakura, hablando entre ellas. ¡Qué bien! Su amor no correspondido, La Chica Ulcera y El Ángel que lo había salvado, todas juntas en una misma mesa. Naruto negó con la cabeza y Sasuke lo miro pero no dijo nada. Terminaron de caminar hacia la mesa y tomaron asiento. Shion le cedió el lugar que estaba a Sasuke y se sentó en otro lugar. Naruto tuvo que sentarse entre Shion y Hinata, la primera le sonrió con una sonrisa y la segunda bajo la cabeza. Bueno, las cosas no había quedado bien entre ellos, así que el que Hinata no lo saludara como era debido se lo tenía merecido. Por suerte ninguno de los que habitaban la mesa se dio cuenta, así que estaba salvado de que preguntaran porque Hinata no lo había saludado.

Naruto miro hacia Sakura.

—Hola Naruto…—saludó ella cálidamente.

Naruto sonrió. Así era Sakura, una buena chica que había olvidado lo que él había hecho, ella había olvidado que él había tratado de arruinar su matrimonio. Eso estaba bien. Debían de ocmenzar las cosas de nuevo entre ellos, el ya no quería ser la oveja negra del grupo.

—Hola Sakura-chan…—la saludo y paseo la mirada por Sakura, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba moreno ella tenía el mismo tono de piel con el que se había ido antes de la luna de miel. Estaba más hermosa y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Naruto bajo la mirada hacia el vientre de Sakura, este ya se notaba. Debía de estar feliz por estar esperando un niño del hombre que amaba.

—Te ves bien…—dijo Sakura pasando su verdosa mirada por Naruto.

Naruto bajo la cabeza. Si, se veía bien y era gracias a la chica que estaba su derecha. Por el rabillo del ojo miro hacia Hinata, ella estaba hablando con Sasuke sobre algo. Naruto paseo la vista discretamente por Hinata, ella llevaba una blusa holgada morada, dejando un pálido hombro al aire y un pantalón de color blanco, se veía hermosa. Naruto volvió la cabeza completamente hacia ella. Vaya, él nunca la había visto tan animada hablando con alguien, ella sonreía feliz mientras hablaba con Sasuke. ¿Acaso era por la conclusión que Naruto había llegado hace dos semanas? Había pensado que Hinata quizás sentía algo por Sasuke y verla ahora, hablando con él tan normal, le hacía afírmalo más. Maldijo en su cabeza y alejó la mirada. No supo porque pero aquello le enfadada un poco.

—Naruto…—lo llamó Shion.

Naruto miro a Shion.

—No te ves de buen humor…—dijo ella arqueando las cejas.

No iba a decir porque no estaba de buen humor, la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía porque estaba enfadado. Naruto tomó el menú de encima de la mesa para distraerse un poco.

—Estoy bien…—dijo Naruto mientras ojeaba el menú—¿Y tú?—pregunto y luego miro hacia ella—¿Por qué no estás trabajando hoy?

—Es mi día libre—contestó ella—De todos modos estoy pensando en…—se acercó a el—Renunciar—susurro.

—Vaya…—escucho Naruto que Sakura decía con emoción—Entonces si es cierto que se hicieron amigos—dijo Sakura.

La mesa quedo en silencio y Naruto sintió la mirada de Hinata sobre él.

—Si algo así…—murmuro Naruto bajándola mirada otra vez al menú.

—Sakura recuerda que Shion le saltó encima a Naruto—bromeo Sasuke y Naruto trago nervioso.

Eso era algo que no quería que Hinata supiera, pero claro, él no era una persona suertuda, más bien tenía mucha mala suerte ahora que lo veía. Naruto miro a Hinata, ella volvió a tener la cabeza baja. Ahora de seguro pensaba que quizás había jugado con ella aquel día. «Gracias Sasuke», le agradeció a su amigo en su mente. Puto bocazas. No le gustaba este Sasuke animado, el otro Sasuke no hubiera dicho eso.

—Eso fue porque estaba borracha—dijo Shion riéndose—Por cierto…—dijo Shion y Naruto la miro—¿Qué hiciste con la Barbie, ya sabes, la chica de la cita? ¿Te volvió a llamar?

El mundo conspiraba contra él. Todos querían molestarlo. Claro. Molesten a Naruto hoy, al pobre Naruto que había sido rechazado y era un imbécil que jugo con el cuerpo de una linda chica. Naruto dejó el menú sobre la mesa.

—No hice nada—dijo Naruto sin dar más detalles—Ya no hablemos de eso—la corto cuando vio que Shion iba a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Barbie?—preguntó Sakura interesada.

—No es nada importante—dijo entre dientes Naruto. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

—Ya sé de qué hablan—dijo Sasuke—Hable con tu madre para preguntar por ti y ella me dijo que te concertó una cita con una chica—dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada, su amigo estaba muy hablativo. Sasuke se volvió hacia su esposa—Pobre del Dobe…—se burló Sasuke mirando hacia Naruto.

Si era un pobre hombre. ¿Qué había estado pensando su madre al citarlo con Saori? Su madre debía de saber que esas chicas como ella no eran su tipo. Naruto no tenía mucha suerte. Miro a Sasuke y luego a Sakura, ver como interactuaban entre ellos, le dio una pizca de envidia. Él no tenía la suerte que sus amigos tenían, de conseguir a alguien con quien pasar la vida hasta el final de sus días.

Bufo molesto y se dieron cuenta de que él no deseaba hablar sobre la estúpida cita.

—Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que esto te incomodaba—dijo Sakura llamando a un camarero que pasaba cerca.

—Sí, lo hace—dijo Naruto comenzando a enfadarse. Últimamente vivía más enfadado que feliz, extrañaba la persona que era antes, esperaba volver a ser como era lo más rápido posible.

Sakura se rio.

—Lo siento por molestar…—dijo ella con una mirada tan tierna.

Naruto apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano.

—Está bien—aceptó Naruto.

—De todos modos la chica es una Paris Hilton 2—dijo Shion sin dejar el tema, al parecer tenía cerilla en los oídos que no entendía que dejasen el puto tema—Sakura si la hubieses visto. Es como una Hanabi y una Ino combinadas. ¡Es terrible!

Hinata se rio y sorprendió a Naruto. Su risa era refrescante. Naruto la miro fijamente y Hinata se dio cuenta de su mirada, así que lo miro. Se quedaron viéndose hasta que ella apartó la mirada. Ella no estaba feliz con él. Naruto bufo.

—Creo que Ino es más una Barbie que Hanabi…—dijo Sakura.

—Hanabi no es una Barbie—dijo Hinata defendiendo a su mitad.

—Admite que lo es—la presionó Shion.

Naruto se perdió en la conversación. Observando como Shion y Hinata disputaban entre ellas. Bueno, prácticamente ignoro a Shion y se enfocó en Hinata, en como ella movía los labios al hablar, su risa, sus gestos. Hinata había pasado aquellos años desapercibida ante él, ¿cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era? Tenía ganas de girarse en el asiento y envolverla en sus brazos. Pedirle perdón por lo que paso y decirle que volviese a visitarlo, a ayudarlo y que fuesen amigos como antes.

Miro hacia Sasuke quien en ese momento le robo un beso a Sakura. Sintió una pizca de envidia. Quería estar así también. Estar así de cerca con alguien…

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su fija mirada y rápidamente rompió contacto con su esposa. Ella miro hacia otro lado y Sasuke se acarició la cabeza mientras sacaba su móvil, echándole un vistazo. Naruto sonrió. Ellos debían de sentirse incomodos frente a él, ya que estaban mostrando afecto en público. Había una parte de él que le afectaba, pero la otra parte simplemente le daba igual. Se alegraba mucho de esta última parte, significaba que estaba empezando a cambiar y a olvidarse de aquel estúpido enamoramiento que tenía por la esposa de su mejor amigo.

El momento pasó y la mesa comenzó una conversación sobre el embarazo de Sakura. Sakura tendría una revisión en una semana para saber el sexo de su bebe. Sasuke hablaba sobre que quería una niña que se pareciera a Sakura y está un niño que se pareciera a Sasuke, mientras que Shion hablo sobre que si seguían disputando por el sexo del bebe iba a salirle de los dos bandos y Hinata solo dijo que sería genial si tuviesen dos niños en vez de uno.

Naruto se acarició la barbilla. Cuando él se casara y fuese a tener niños, le gustaría que su esposa tuviese mellizos o gemelos, la parejita de un solo parto. Bueno, por cómo veía no se iba a casar en un buen tiempo. Tuvo que haber roto un espejo sin darse cuenta, era la única manera de explicar su mala suerte.

La comida llego y las conversaciones cesaron para poder comer. Naruto comió tranquilamente pero no dejó de mirar por el rabillo a Hinata. Le molestaba que esta lo estuviese ignorando, sabía que tenía un poco de la culpa por haberse aprovechado de su generosidad de la manera que lo hizo, pero era suficiente. Bajo el tenedor y miro directamente hacia Hinata.

—Hinata…—la llamó.

Hinata giro la cabeza hacia él. Ella no dijo nada solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos grises.

—Deja de ignorarme—le susurro Naruto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Así que no quería hablarle… Naruto frunció el ceño. Está bien. Entendía. La había cagado. Naruto la dejó y siguió comiendo pero se percató de que Sakura y Sasuke lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, quizás preguntándose cómo era que Hinata y Naruto tenían tanta confianza.

Un rato después, todos terminaron de comer y los platos habían sido retirados de la mesa. Ahora Naruto bebía un poco de café al igual que Sasuke mientras que las mujeres degustaban un poco de helado. Naruto miro a Hinata, como ella comía lentamente su helado de vainilla, llevando la cuchara hacia su boca y luego dentro de esta. Naruto se quedó mirándola, sabía que no estaba siendo discreto y que sus amigos se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero no le importo. Los recuerdos de hace dos semanas inundaron su mente y Naruto jadeo, desvió la mirada lejos de la boca de Hinata. Él había puesto su boca sobre la suya y había degustado esos rosados labios. Tenía unas horribles ganas de acercarse y besar su boca una vez más. No entendía.

—Sakura sé que no debo apurarte pero debo recordarte que tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres—dijo Sasuke.

—Lo sé, pero se me antojo el helado—dijo ella y Sasuke sonrió.

—Sabes que podía comparte algo en el camino.

—Ya será después…—dijo ella y le dio un beso a Sasuke.

Naruto cerró los ojos y los abrió. Su mente era un lio, esta estaba llena de Sakura y Hinata. Estaba tan confundido. Terminó su café y se dijo que tenía que quizás ir a algún psicólogo, para ver si su mente podía aclararse, porque no podía estar pensando en dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, o era una o era ninguna, y era mejor lo último.

Sus amigos empezaron a hablar de cosas no interesantes para Naruto, así que este se mantuvo en silencio, perdido. Un rato después, sintió como alguien lo tocaba por el brazo. Naruto miro hacia el brazo y hacia la mano posada en este, era una mano femenina. La de Hinata. Miro hacia la cara de esta. Ella tenía una expresión extraña, como si estuviese… ¿preocupada?

—Hinata…—murmuró Naruto sintiendo la calidez de su mano.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Naruto-kun?—murmuro ella con su dulce voz.

—Hey dobe…—escucho que Sasuke decía.

Naruto miro a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto y se dio cuenta de que Hinata no era la única que lo miraba con expresión preocupada, tanto Sasuke como Sakura lo miraba así e incluso Shion lo miraba raro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se mantuvo en silencio? no se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Estas bien, Naruto?—pregunto Sakura.

—Si—mintió Naruto. Él no estaba bien, pero no iba a decírselos—Es el trabajo.

—Es mejor que tomes un tiempo libre, Naruto.

—¿Más del que tuvo?—dijo Sasuke con una risita—Solo necesita que alguien lo invite a comer ramen…—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y Naruto sonrió. Esa era la manera de Sasuke en que lo animaba.

—Está bien—aceptó Naruto—Te diré cuando deseo ese ramen…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y luego miro el reloj.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos…—dijo Sasuke cesando la conversación y haciéndole señas al camarero que los había atendido para que le trajera la cuenta.

Naruto hizo señas a Sasuke para decirle que él pagaría la comida de hoy, por alguna razón sentía que se lo debía. Sasuke lo dejó y cuando el camarero trajo la cuenta, él pago y dejó una buena propina al muchacho. Se puso de pie mientras observaba como Sasuke ayudaba a Sakura levantarse.

Salieron del restaurant y Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que se iría caminando hacia su trabajo pero este le dijo que le daría un aventón. Naruto no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Todos se montaron en el auto de Sasuke. Naruto tuvo que tomar el asiento del copiloto y dejar las mujeres detrás, ya que sus piernas eran demasiadas largas para estar en el asiento trasero. Sasuke puso el auto en marcha y condujo hacia el edificio en donde Naruto trabajaba.

Naruto miro por el espejo retrovisor. Sakura y Shion estaban en los extremos mientras que Hinata estaba en el medio de las dos. En verdad que hoy estaba hermosa, pero le enfadaba que estuviese ignorándolo. Lo bueno fue que nadie se dio cuenta de que pasaba exactamente, no se quería imaginarse la reacción de Sakura cuando supiera lo que había hecho con su mejor amiga y sabía que si Sakura se enteraba, Ino también lo sabría y la cosa seria peor. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, debía de decir que tenía miedo de Ino, la chica era tenebrosa cuando se lo proponía.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al edificio donde Naruto trabajaba y Sasuke parqueo el auto. Naruto se despidió de la pareja y de Shion, pero con Hinata… Él no podía dejar las cosas así, se dijo. Debía de arreglarlo.

—Hinata—la llamó antes de bajar del auto.

Vio como ella daba un respingo en su lugar y lentamente miraba hacia él.

—Necesito hablar contigo…—le dijo Naruto—¿Podrías bajar?—pregunto y cruzo los dedos. Esperaba que ella dijese que si o si no tendría que quitarle el número de Hinata a Ino o a Sakura y sabía que si lo hacía, estas preguntarían el porqué.

El auto se llenó de silencio unos segundos después, nadie se movió. Sasuke carraspeo.

—Hinata—la volvió a llamar Naruto, implorándole un poco.

Hinata bajo la cabeza pero asintió y murmuro algo hacia Shion. La chica asintió y abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Hinata. Cuando Hinata salió y Shion se iba a subir de nuevo al auto, la segunda se giró y conectó mirada con él. Naruto se la aguanto hasta que ella murmuro algo que Naruto no alcanzó a entender bien, para después subir y cerrar la puerta. Sasuke bajo el cristal.

—Dobe más tarde hablaremos—dijo Sasuke y volvió a subir el cristal.

Se marchó y Naruto asintió al aire. Si, sabía que esta conversación venia. Bueno, nada se podía hacer. Se volvió hacia Hinata. Esta tenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba con los pulgares, pasándolos uno por encima del otro, sucesivamente.

—Necesitamos hablar…—dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Vio como ella la miraba pero al final la tomó. Naruto estrecho su mano y caminó con ella hacia dentro del edificio. Hoy hablarían las cosas bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata miro hacia Naruto.

Estas dos semanas le habían asentado bien. Ya no quedaba nada del Naruto Triste y Desolado que ella había visto. Estaba más guapo que nunca. Estaba afeitado, pulcro y bien vestido. Hinata no pudo evitar comérselo mientras subían el ascensor. Ella incluso se echó un poco hacia atrás para ver el trasero de Naruto embutido en unos pantalones negros de vestir. Un buen trasero. La verdad era tenía todo el paquete delicioso. ¡Era una pervertida! Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras se preguntaba de dónde venían estos pensamientos tan perversos… Ella no era así. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estar cerca de Naruto hacia que saliera a relucir su lado oscuro?

Dejó caer las manos y se colocó derecha. Soltó un suspiro y dio un paso hasta estar al lado de Naruto. Volvió a mirar a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y vio como Naruto se pasaba la lengua por los labios, mordiéndose el inferior después. ¡Oh dios! Hinata se ruborizo y se tapó la boca con la mano. El verlo otra vez hizo que en su mente aparecieran las imágenes de lo que ocurrió en el piso de Naruto. No había podido estar tranquila. Desde ese día, sus sueños se veían llenos de imágenes y escenas eróticas de ella con Naruto entre sus brazos. Respiro agitadamente y se dijo que tenía que calmarse, no le podía dar el lujo al que Naruto supiera como ella se sentía con respecto a él, bastante tenía con que este se había disculpado y básicamente la había medio usado.

—Hinata…—la llamó Naruto.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia Naruto. Él seguía a su lado, sin darle la cara. Desde que entraron en el ascensor no había recibido alguna palabra de él.

—¿S-si?

—No has venido a verme…—dijo él con un tono tan desolado que hizo que el corazón de Hinata diese un vuelco.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió.

Él se movió hacia el panel y presionó un botón, haciendo que el ascensor se detuviera. Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho y observo como Naruto se daba la vuelta lentamente. Cuando sus miradas conectaron, Hinata quiso apartar la suya pero la mirada de Naruto era demasiada profunda, la retenía con sus electrizantes ojos azules.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Naruto—¿Por qué no me has vuelto a visitar?—volvió a preguntar.

Hinata trago nerviosa y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Es que yo…—Naruto no la dejó continuar.

—Sé que lo que hice quizás estuvo mal…—siguió Naruto y negó con la cabeza—La verdad es que no me arrepiento sobre lo que paso en mi piso y a decir verdad lo haría otra vez—dijo y las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo. Así que no se arrepentía de lo que paso, pero entonces porque había prácticamente dicho que era un error, no lo entendía. No entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto.

—Lo siento…—dijo Hinata desviando la mirada lejos de él.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como él se acercaba y luego sintió como su barbilla era tomada por su mano, girándole el rostro hacia él, haciendo que ella lo mirase a la cara. Hinata trago nerviosa y se pasó la lengua por los labios, los cuales sentía resecos.

—Hinata…—llamo su nombre Naruto.

—Es que…—Hinata se atragantó. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que estaba enfadada porque él la había usado como consuelo. Naruto luego creería que estaba celosa, aunque sí estaba celosa, pero él no podía saber eso.

—Perdóname—dijo Naruto dejando caer las manos—Sé que aunque tenemos años conociéndonos, no somos muy cercanos y yo prácticamente abuse de tu confianza—dijo bajando la mirada—Soy un mal tipo. Creo que deberías saberlo y deberías saber que no pienso mucho las cosas, soy algo impulsivo—confesó él y Hinata le dio la razón.

Una persona diferente hubiese sabido que hacer con la información valiosa que Naruto tenía sobre la verdadera razón del matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura, la hubiera sabido manejar y usar a su antojo pero Naruto prácticamente la tiró por la borda. No era que estuviese apoyándolo, porque era obvio que no le hubiese gustado que Naruto y Sakura estuviesen juntos. Eso la destrozaría. Hinata movió la cabeza. Estaba divagando.

—Está bien, Naruto-kun—dijo ella sonriendo. Era lo único que podía hacer, ya que este antes le había dicho que era prácticamente un error y ella estaba harta de hacerse ilusiones estúpidas. Era una chica de 25 años, ya era algo mayor para estar pensando en tonterías. Debía empezar a pensar en su vida de ahora en adelante, en algunos años tendría 30 y tenía que darle algunos nietos a su padre. Ese amor de adolescentes debía de desaparecer.

—Gracias…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pero luego la miro con seriedad, su sonrisa borrándose de sus labios—Pero aunque no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros aquella noche tengo que decir que es mejor que sigamos como estábamos—dijo y Hinata sonrió, ella ya lo sabía. Era mejor así—Soy un tipo confundido que no sabe lo que debe de hacer.

—No te preocupes por ello, Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata—Yo…—trago nerviosa y quiso ser más valiente y confesarse allí mismo, pero no podía, sería rechazada y esto dolería más que rendirse por sí misma—Todo está bien.

Naruto sonrió.

—Yo nunca pensé que serias así…

—¿Eh?—murmuró Hinata confundida.

—O sea…—él se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio—Es que siempre estabas tan callada cuando nos juntábamos todos y ahora que te veo, eres algo divertida—se encogió de hombros—No sé, solo me pareces divertida y tan amable, me ayudaste y esas cosas cuando no tenías que hacerlo. Aprecio mucho ese gesto tuyo.

Hinata se sonrojo. Él le estaba diciendo que era divertida. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Se llevó una mano a este temiendo que se le saliera del pecho pero se obligó a detenerse. Lo que sentía por Naruto debía detenerse, no crecer más. Ella debía de empezar a olvidarlo y concentrarse en otras cosas.

—Gracias y no me hizo nada ayudarte—dijo Hinata y se dio cuenta de que él podía entenderlo de mal forma, así que se adelantó a aclarar—O sea me refiero que me gusto ayudarte y cuando me necesites solo tienes que llamarme.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza y se quedó mirándola hasta que sonrió.

—Entonces te llamare cada vez que necesite que me ayudes…—dijo Naruto y se mordió el labio—Y tú también puedes hacerlo…

Okay. Cualquiera chica estaría feliz de escuchar esto, ella incluso estaba feliz a pesar de que estaba intentando rendirse, pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando Naruto era tan amable con ella. Esperaba que no se le notase mucho en la cara lo feliz que estaba.

—Gracias…—le agradeció y se quedaron en silencio.

Levanto la mirada hacia Naruto, él la miraba con una sonrisa pero al a vez tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Hinata se mordió el labio, se sentía nerviosa y miro hacia el panel del ascensor. Tenían rato metidos allí, era extraño que alguien de mantenimiento del edificio no hubiera preguntado si pasaba algo.

—Emmm… Creo que deberías poner el ascensor a correr otra vez…—dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

—Si—dijo Naruto y se volvió hacia el panel, poniendo marcha al ascensor. Hinata respiro tranquila. Naruto volvió a volverse hacia ella—Tengo algo que darte en mi oficina.

¿Algo que darle? ¿Qué seria?

Hinata asintió y él sonrió. No hablaron más hasta que salieron del ascensor y luego entraron en lo que parecía ser la oficina de Naruto. Hinata paseo la mirada por la oficina. No tenía nada personal o al menos eso le pareció, parecía demasiado profesional. La de su padre tenía fotos de la familia rodando por su oficina, pero aquella… Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué seria así? ¿Acaso Naruto no le gustaba su familia? No, Naruto era hijo único y ella conocía a sus padres, quienes eran unas personas muy amables, además lo había visto con sus padres y su interacción con ellos había sido muy tierna.

—Hinata…

Hinata miro hacia Naruto quien estaba detrás del escritorio. Él sacó algo del cajón que había abierto mientras ella miraba por la oficina y colocó algo sobre el escritorio. Hinata bajo la mirada hacia el objeto brillante y pequeño.

Oh por dios. Hinata miro la llave de acero inoxidable que había sobre la superficie del escritorio. ¿Por qué hacía eso cuando ella intentaba rendirse? Se suponía que ella tenía que olvidar su amor por él y comenzar a pensar en otros chicos, pero no, Naruto había cambiado las cosas. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Tomar la llave o rechazarla? Hinata levanto la mirada hacia el rostro atractivo de Naruto, este sonreía. No podía rechazarla cuando él tenía esa sonrisa de felicidad en su cara. Esto definitivamente era un paso. Naruto se la estaba dando para que la usara a su antojo. Él quizás no sabía lo que significaba darle la llave de tu hogar y de tu santuario a una chica.

—Yo…

—Me gustaría que regresaras a mi apartamento…—dijo Naruto y luego se rio—Bueno, no a limpiar ni esas cosas ya que he contratado a alguien para que lo haga pero me gustaría verte de nuevo por ahí y quizás podríamos cocinar algo juntos…—dijo y Hinata sonrió, había escuchado que Naruto no era muy buen cocinero y que lo único que sabía hacer delicioso era ramen, la cual era su comida favorita.

—Está bien…—murmuro Hinata.

En verdad que no lo entendía. Quería que ella volviese a su apartamento y quería cocinar alguna comida juntos. Sabía que Naruto a veces era algo desapercibido y no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía a su alrededor, bueno a veces, pero darle la llave de tu casa a una chica cambiaba las cosas. Soltó una risita. Naruto quizás no lo entendía bien lo que esto significaba. De todos modos aceptaría la llave.

Hinata extendió una mano hacia la llave sobre el escritorio y la tomó pero antes de retirarla, la mano de Naruto se apoyó sobre la suya, reteniéndola. Hinata dio un respingo. La mano de Naruto estaba cálida, sintió como este le daba un apretón.

—Espero que con esto me visites más seguido…—escucho que él decía.

Hinata lo miro y asintió. Naruto también sonrió y le dio otro apretón antes de retirar su mano. Ella se llevó la mano con la llave al corazón, no pudo evitarlo y esperaba que Naruto no se diese cuenta lo que quiso decir ese gesto. En serio, ¿cómo iba a rendirse ahora?

—Gracias—murmuro Hinata—Quizás vaya esta noche…—dijo recordando que no tenía nada que hacer en su piso. Ahora que Sakura se había mudado con Sasuke hace un tiempo, pasaba las noches sin nada que hacer, todos estaban tan ocupados con sus novios.

—Sí, podemos hacer algo de comer juntos…—dijo Naruto—Sé que sabes cocinar riquísimo y me gustaría probar tu comida.

Hinata sonrió feliz. Claro que lo haría. Asintió con entusiasmo y Naruto sonrió.

Necesitaba exclamar su felicidad a solas. Se había decidido, iba a continuar el camino y quizás al final podía confesarlo que sentía por él, si Naruto la aceptaba entonces estaría bien y sería feliz, y si no lo hacía pues estaría triste por un tiempo y lo superaría. Las personas pasaban por esto todo el tiempo, no podía tener miedo.

—Ya tengo que irme—dijo Hinata mirando hacia la puerta.

—Yo te llevare…—se ofreció Naruto.

—Tienes trabajo—dijo Hinata buscando una excusa y metiendo la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su corazón iba a fallar de un momento a otro. Estaba latiéndole demasiado rápido.

—No hace nada—dijo él y salió de detrás de su escritorio.

Se detuvo al lado de Hinata y le ofreció una mano. Hinata la tomó y se derritió. La mano era cálida y algo suave, su mano entre la de él parecía la de una bebe, Naruto tenía las manos grandes, bueno, él era grande y dícese de toda su anatomía. Okay, no iba a pensar en lo que vio hacia dos semanas. Dios, la imagen estaba clara en su mente. Sus mejillas ardieron.

Cuando salieron de la oficina había una mujer en la recepción quien le hizo un saludo a Naruto con la cabeza. Naruto se lo devolvió y siguieron caminando hacia el ascensor. El descenso hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo fue algo rápido y esta vez Naruto no detuvo el ascensor para decirle algo. Él soltó su mano cuando estuvieron frente a un todoterreno negro.

Naruto se le abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que Hinata entrase antes de cerrarla para rodear el vehículo y entrar a este por el lado del piloto. Se colocó detrás del volante y llevó la llave hacia el contacto. Dentro del auto había un delicioso olor a frutas mezclado con la colonia de él. Su nariz se dio un breve festín de los olores pero este se fue cuando él bajo las ventanillas mientras ponía el todoterreno en marcha.

—Disculpa—se disculpó él y Hinata arqueo las cejas, ¿por qué se disculpaba?—El aire está dañado y no he tenido tiempo de llevarlo a que lo arreglen. El trabajo me ha golpeado muy duro esta semana. Hoy es que he tenido un poco de libertad.

Hinata se giró hacia Naruto mientras salían a la calle.

—Si no tenías tiempo de llevarme a casa podía entenderlo.

—Hoy si tengo tiempo, ayer no tenía tiempo—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios—Además estoy harto de estar en mi oficina. Si Sasuke no me hubiese invitado a comer quizás todavía estaría allí.

—Está bien.

Él sonrió y prestó atención al camino. Se mantuvieron en silencio y Hinata disfrutaba de la imagen de Naruto conduciendo. Si, estaba loca pero no podía pensar lo bien que Naruto se veía mientras conducía. Desde aquel labio inferior capturado entre sus dientes blancos hasta su expresión de concentración. Era un todo manjar.

Para su desgracia no pudo disfrutar más porque llegaron rápidamente hacia el condominio de apartamentos donde ella vivía. Naruto detuvo el vehículo frente al edificio donde estaba su apartamento y se giró en el asiento hacia ella.

—Ya llegamos—dijo Naruto.

Hinata sonrió y bajo la cabeza hacia su regazo, donde estaban sus manos sobre su blusa. Aquel encuentro había acabado. Sabía que iban a verse esta noche pero quería estar más tiempo con él, era una lástima que él tenía que trabajar aunque… Le echo una ojeada rápidamente al reloj digital del tablero del vehículo, aún era temprano para el volver al trabajo quizás ella podía invitarlo a tomar una taza de café o té, o que aprobara un poco de la tarta de manzana que hizo el día anterior.

—¿Te gustaría entrar?—pregunto Hinata.

Naruto la miro sorprendido por un momento y luego su expresión se oscureció. Oh, no debió de preguntarle aquello. ¿Que había estado pensando? Su apartamento no sería muy agradable para él. Hinata y Sakura lo habían compartido por un tiempo y Naruto había ido mucho solo a ver a Sakura, a compartir con su amiga. Debía de estar pensando que no sería agradable, quizás por los momentos que compartieron juntos.

—Ah, cierto, debes de volver al trabajo—dijo Hinata rápidamente.

Naruto sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa auténtica.

Hinata también sonrió y movió una mano hacia la manija de la puerta.

—Gracias por traerme a casa—le dijo Hinata mirándolo.

Naruto sonrió y esa si fue una auténtica sonrisa, con esa que la derretía. En verdad tenía que graduarse de las sonrisas de Naruto o muy pronto estaría como una mantequilla en un sartén. Hinata movió la cabeza en una forma de despedida y empujo la manija, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Hinata giro el rostro topándose muy cerca de Naruto y lo que él hizo la dejó sorprendida. La había besado. Bueno, solo la mejilla pero había sido un beso. Sintió sus cálidos labios sobre su mejilla y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Fue un placer volver a verte—dijo Naruto muy cerca de su cara—Recuerda venir esta noche…—dijo y volvió a sonreír.

Se puso roja hasta la raíz. No tuvo que verse para saberlo. Lo sentía. Murmuró un rápido «Gracias y está bien» antes de abrir la puerta y salir del auto. Prácticamente corrió hacia la entrada del edificio y cuando pudo respirar bien, se volvió hacia Naruto que aún no se había marchado y la miraba desde el vehículo. Él levantó una mano y se despidió antes de arrancar para marcharse.

Hinata no se movió hasta que el todoterreno negro desapareció de su vista. Se llevó una mano al corazón. Mierda. Cuando quería olvidarse de él venía Naruto y le daba la llave de su casa, la invitaba a volver, la elogiaba y luego le besaba la mejilla. Esto había hecho que sus esperanzas crecieran. Hinata saco la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y se quedó observándola.

—Las cosas están cambiado—dijo Hinata feliz.

Había esperanza otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tuviste algo con Hinata, ¿verdad?

Naruto se congeló en lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la mirada hacia la persona que había entrado en su oficina tan silenciosamente. Se llevó una mano al corazón que había salido disparado al escuchar la voz. Dios, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había entrado. Naruto cerró la tapa del portátil y le prestó atención a su mejor amigo, que como el día de ayer, llevaba otra vez ropa informal. Hoy traía una camisa de cuadros rojos con negro metida por el lado izquierdo de un pantalón negro y… ¿Otra vez Converse? Estas eran rojas. Sakura e Ino, quienes eran las aficionadas de la moda debían de haberlo llevado de compras. Soltó una risita.

—¿De qué te ríes? Te pregunte algo…—dijo Sasuke y se cerró la puerta detrás de el para luego tomar asiento frente a Naruto. Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento tanto así que incluso subió los pies sobre el escritorio y colocaba sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello. Todo acomodado.

Naruto ignoró que Sasuke tuviese sus pies sobre su escritorio de caoba.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Naruto haciéndose el estúpido.

—Se notó en el aire y sé que ella te estaba evitando la mirada mientras que tú la mirabas a cada rato—dijo Sasuke y Naruto se dijo que no podía engañarlo, Sasuke era bueno en los negocios y por algo lo era, su amigo era muy observador y calculador.

Naruto suspiro.

—Sí, algo así—admitió, de que le valía mentir si Sasuke iba a enterarse tarde o temprano.

Vio cómo Sasuke sonreía.

—Increíble…—murmuro Sasuke—Y extraño—dijo e hizo una mueca—Nunca lo pensé.

—No estoy con ella—dijo Naruto. Hinata y él solo eran amigos.

La noche anterior ella había ido a su piso otra vez y le había hecho la cena, Hinata cocinaba delicioso. Luego de la cena hablaron un poco de cualquier cosa, no sabía que Hinata era tan inteligente y supiera antas cosas. Lo había dejado sorprendido e incluso algunas veces se avergonzó de sí mismo, él no sabía tantas cosas como ella. Habían pasado un grato momento y esperaba que se repitiera, todo había sido tan tranquilo y agradable. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así.

Vio como Sasuke sonreía con una sonrisa peligrosa. Aquí venia…

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Si… Solo somos amigos—dijo y escucho una voz en su cabeza que le decía. «Por ahora»

¿Qué? Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿Por qué pensaba "Por Ahora"? ¿Acaso quería algo más con Hinata? Bueno, ella era una chica divertida y genial, cualquier chico le gustaría tener alguna relación con Hinata, pero había un stop al final del camino. Eran amigos y Hinata estaba enamorada de alguien, además el por ahora no estaba por meterse con nadie, sus pensamientos estaban muy confundidos y era un imbécil.

—Solo somos amigos—repitió Naruto pero sabía que Sasuke seguiría molestándolo con esto por un tiempo.

—¿Amigos con derecho?—sugirió Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Qué?

—Tensión sexual en el aire. No soy ciego y la sentí aquel día—dijo Sasuke—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?—preguntó Sasuke abriendo los brazos como si estuviese diciendo que era el hombre que más sabia de estas cosas. ¡Que cretino! Si, sabía que este se había metido con muchas chicas a lo largo de su juventud, no tenía que estar de arrogante hablando de ello.

Naruto bufo molesto.

—Solo somos amigos—siguió insistiendo Naruto.

—Ahora son amigos pero sé que tuvieron algo—dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos—La chica estuvo casi muriéndose en la velada de ayer. Estaba toda nerviosa. Sabes que sé leer las expresiones corporales.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Como que yo no…

—Se nota que no sabes—dijo Sasuke—Si hubiese sabido hubieses sido más inteligente y las cosas serían diferentes. Aunque…—Sasuke sonrió—Hiciste que se quedara contigo después. ¿Qué hicieron?—pregunto Sasuke y Naruto lo miro sorprendido. ¿Qué mierda andaba mal con Sasuke? Estaba tan extraño, antes le pensaba que sería genial que Sasuke cambiara su actitud, pero ahora que lo veía con su actitud toda cambiada era tan molestoso. No podía aguantar a este Sasuke.

—No empieces…

—¿Tuvieron algún encuentro en tu oficina?—siguió Sasuke—¿Sobre esta silla?—señalo uno de las butacas frente a Naruto—¿Sobre el escritorio así como nos encontraste una vez a Sakura y a mí?

Naruto dio un respingo y se ruborizo. Una vez fue a ver a Sasuke a su oficina, cuando abrió la puerta sin tocar encontró a Sasuke con Sakura debajo de él teniendo relaciones. Había sido tan vergonzoso que aún se ruborizaba por ello.

—Cierra la boca teme…

Sasuke rio.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente y se la acaricio. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke era mejor tenerlo como enemigo que como amigo. Era una ulcera. Al parecer se estaba juntando demasiado con su amigo Sai.

—No pasó nada—intento convencerlo Naruto pero sabía que era difícil. Sasuke era muy observador.

—Al menos no aquí pero si en otro sitio. ¿Tu piso quizás?—siguió sugiriendo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza. Naruto quiso aventarle la grapadora que estaba a un lado a la cara.

—¡Que mierda Sasuke!—exclamó Naruto exasperado.

—¡Es tan divertido!—se burló Sasuke y ladeo la cabeza—Confiesa. Solo quiero saber lo que paso así puedo darte algún consejo.

Naruto miro hacia el techo de su oficina y le pidió a Dios que le diese paciencia para tratar con este Sasuke Molestoso, tan diferente al Sasuke que conocía. Definitivamente prefería el Sasuke de antes, era más tratable.

—Sí, paso algo, ¿eso era lo que querías saber?—le dijo Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Qué paso exactamente?—insistió Sasuke.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que no iba a zafarse de esta una vez que confesase.

—Ella fue a mi piso hace dos semanas—empezó a decir Naruto. No podía darle mucho detalles porque si decía todo lo que paso entre ellos, sería como estar de chismoso ya que lo que paso después era algo personal, solo de ellos—Me ayudó con la limpieza y diré que prácticamente me saco de mi cueva. Diciéndome que tenía que olvidarme de Sakura y esas cosas.

—Lo mejor que hizo.

—Si…—aceptó Naruto, le agradecía mucho a Hinata lo que hizo.

Naruto procedió a contarle todo lo que paso entre ellos, obvio quitando algunos detalles que no le concernían a Sasuke. Cuando terminó contándole hasta lo que pasó ayer Sasuke bajo los pies del escritorio y se sentó derecho con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—Increíble…

—Ni que lo digas—dijo Naruto. Aun no podía creer lo que paso. Tanto tiempo conociéndose y nunca se había dado cuenta de la persona que era Hinata, una chica muy amable y generosa. Tenía que agradecerle mucho.

—¿Qué piensas?—pregunto Sasuke.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es obvio que cruzaste una línea—dijo Sasuke y levantó un dedo—Primero, la dejas que entre a tu hogar a tocar tus cosas—levantó otro—Segundo, le das tu llave—bajo la mano—Naruto eso quiere decir que le estas dando el vistazo bueno para que entre en tu vida, no como amiga, si no como otra cosa más.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es así. Somos amigos.

—Tú dirás eso pero las mujeres no piensan así luego de hacer todas esas cosas—siguió Sasuke—Están liados.

—¡Estás loco!—le dijo Naruto—De la única manera que estamos conectados es por nuestra amistad…—dijo—¡Solo somos amigos! ¡No ha pasado nada más que los besos!

—¿Qué?

Naruto se cubrió la boca con una mano. Mierda. Se le salió.

—Bueno…—se rasco la cabeza—Es que yo…

—No sabía que había habido besos…—murmuro Sasuke sonriendo.

Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa y sintió como las mejillas le ardían. Esto era vergonzoso.

—Sí, algo así—murmuro y Sasuke lo miro con las cejas arqueadas. Mierda. Él no lo dejaría hasta que dijese todo lo que paso. Naruto suspiro y comenzó—Cuando regrese de la cita que mama me concertó, la encontré acostada en mi cama y luego de que le diera el vistazo para quedarse a dormir en mi piso, nos sentamos en el salón…—le contó lo que había sucedido—O mejor dicho, ella salió a verme luego de una ducha y mierda…—se tapó la cara con una mano, recordando el momento. Dejó caer la mano—Ella había estado tan solo vestida con una de mis camisetas y no había tenido sostén, sus pechos se habían marcado tan bien que perdí el control.

—No me digas que te le lanzaste encima y te aprovechaste del momento.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con una chica y ella había estado tan sensual aquella noche. Su cuerpo había sido muy atrayente.

—Sí, toque más de lo debido pero ella me aparto y se encerró en mi habitación—dijo Naruto y se pasó una mano por el pelo—Me disculpe por lo que hice pero lo empeore. La mañana siguiente cuando fui a buscarla, ella me dejó una nota y volvimos a vernos ayer, gracias a ti.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Vaya…

—Si… Le dije que era mejor que seamos amigos…—dijo Naruto—Hinata es una buena chica y no se merece un imbécil como yo. Además está enamorada de otro tipo…—dijo pero no iba a decirle sus sospechas, sería demasiado duro para Hinata que Sasuke lo supiera.

—¿Está enamorada de otro chico?—pregunto Sasuke—¿De quien será?

—Yo no lo sé…—dijo Naruto desviando la mirada.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Me hace que sabes.

—Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

—Me empecé a meter en tus asuntos desde que te metiste en los míos.

—¿Acaso es un ojo por ojo?—pregunto Naruto.

—Tómalo como quieras pero…—Sasuke se puso de pie y lo señaló con su dedo, por su expresión corporal se podía decir que lo que venía ahora era una advertencia—Te diré algo. Hinata es una de las mejores amigas de Sakura. Sakura está sensible, eso quiere decir que se preocupa más por sus amigos que antes. Si tú le haces algo a Hinata eso quiere decir que le estás haciendo algo a Sakura lo que significa que me hieres a mí también.

Vaya… Naruto quiso sonreír pero sabía que si lo hacia el puño de Sasuke acabaría en su rostro. No gracias. Ahora se preocupaba por todo lo que rodeaba a su mujer. Esto era tan extraño y tan molestoso a la vez.

—Si vas a tontear con Hinata, no te atrevas. Si quieres estar con ella de verdad, hazlo pero no la lastimes—dijo Sasuke y Naruto siguió mirándolo sorprendido. ¿Quién diría que Sasuke defendería Hinata? Umm… Debía de haber sido Sakura que lo había mandado a echarle un rapapolvo—Hinata se ve que es una chica tímida y sin mucha experiencia, si le haces daño la lastimaras de la peor forma.

—No me digas Cupido…—bromeo Naruto. Sasuke sabía demasiado de cosas del amor, cuando la única persona que había amado y que amaba era a Sakura. No tenía tanta experiencia como para estar balbuceando sobre esas cosas.

—Se más que tú de estas cosas. Con Sakura he aprendido bastante.

—No me digas…—se burló Naruto.

—Además de eso… —dijo Sasuke—También esta Shion. A ella le gustas. Sakura me lo dijo y sé que quizás ella no te gusta cómo te gusta Hinata…—Naruto iba a replicar ante esto pero Sasuke levantó una mano—Pero ahí hay algo también. No te atrevas a meterte con las dos.

—Mira quién habla…

Sasuke miro al suelo.

—Sí, estuve con Karin mientras estaba con Sakura. Me arrepiento. Lo he dicho siempre pero después que supe sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos despedí a Karin. No la he vuelto a ver desde el día que le puse fin y espero no verla jamás.

—Algún día ese error se te estrellara en la cara. Aun me pregunto qué mierda viste en esa chica.

—Sexo fácil—contestó Sasuke y Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido.

Sasuke podía chasquear los dedos y tener a cualquier mujer. Siempre se había molestado por esto. Las mujeres morían por él. Cuando Sasuke se metió con Karin él ya conocía la reputación de la chica, uno de sus amigos se había acostado de Karin y sabia de lo que estaba hecha. Naruto le hubiese gustado aconsejarle a Sasuke pero este nunca le prestaba atención y lo ignoraba. Ahora se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si le hubiera advertido sobre ella. Bueno, era algo del pasado ahora, ya no importaba.

—Sexo fácil podrías tenerlo con cualquiera, Sasuke, sé que te tirabas a tu secretaria y algunas de tus empleadas.

Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, lo llegue a hacer.

—¿Sakura lo sabe?

Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a tomar asiento.

—Debe de imaginárselo…—dijo rascándose con un dedo un lado de la frente.

—Lo mejor que harías es despedirla, Sasuke.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—De todos modos no estamos hablando de mí, hablo de ti, Dobe…—dijo Sasuke llamándolo con aquel apelativo que movió el corazón de Naruto. Naruto sonrió como bobo—Yo ya estoy casado y mi mujer es Sakura, es cierto que aún no le he dicho todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, pero la gente tiene pasados, algunos se arrepientan de él y otros no, supongo que yo estoy con un pie entre los dos.

Naruto asintió. Aunque él no tenía nada oculto. Si, se había acostado con muchas chicas en el instituto y en la universidad. Lo normal. No tenía secretos ocultos ya que no había hecho cosas malas. Solo desobedecer a sus padres cuando era joven, largarse de casa para logar su independencia como adolescente rebelde que fue. Estas no se clasificaban como cosas malas. Además lo había ayudado a formarse. No vivía del dinero de sus padres, vivía del suyo y había logrado lo que tenía con lo suyo.

—Ya olvídalo—le dijo Naruto—No tengo esa relación con Hinata. No tengo tampoco ninguna relación con Shion.

—Es lo que me temo.

—¿Qué?

—Shion te saltó encima. Tú le saltaste encima a Hinata. Sé que no se detendrá ahí. Sé que tienes ganas reprimidas y sé que con alguna de las dos vas a descargarla.

Naruto se rio. Irónica forma de Sasuke hablar sobre que tenía mucho tiempo sin tener sexo. Estaba seguro de que hasta Sakura debía de saber que no se había acostado con una mujer en mucho tiempo. ¡Era una vergüenza!

—Ya vete…—dijo Naruto acariciándose las sienes—No necesito esto.

—Solo te guio por el buen camino.

—Prácticamente me estás diciendo que me meta con una de las dos.

—Sí, pero solo con una. No te atrevas a ser un imbécil.

Naruto lo talló con la mirada.

—El Buenorro Sasuke diciéndome que no me acueste con las dos. ¿Debería empezar a llamarte Santo Sasuke? ¿Santo Uchiha? Tú escoge.

Sasuke levanto su dedo mayor y Naruto rio. Sasuke sonrió y volvió a ponerse de pie. Naruto sonrió feliz al verlo caminar hacia la puerta, Sasuke la abrió pero no hizo amago de irse, más bien se volvió hacia él otra vez y Naruto masculló una maldición.

—Si no es con Hinata o con Shion, todavía tienes a Saori…—bromeo y salió de la oficina rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Naruto quiso lanzarle alguna mierda a la puerta pero se contuvo.

Soltó el aire que había contenido con la conversación de Sasuke y miro hacia los ventanales que enseñaban la gran vista de una parte de la ciudad. ¿Por qué Sasuke insistía en que se enrollara con alguna de las dos? ¿Acaso sabía algo? Recordó lo que había pensado varios días atrás. Quizás Sasuke sabía lo que Hinata sentía por él y quería que ella lo olvidase con Naruto. No, él no podía estar pensando hacer eso… pero ¿Y que con Shion? La chica lo odiaba, bueno, no era odio, pero era obvio que no lo toleraba mucho. ¿Cómo podía enrollarse con una persona que no sentía mucha simpatía por él? Era de estúpidos. Además lo que necesitaba un polvo de una noche y Hinata no era el tipo de chica que hacia estas cosas, tampoco él la haría pasar por algo así, ella se merecía algo mejor y Shion era demasiado dificultosa.

Era mejor que empezase a frecuentar bares para buscarse alguna chica.

Sí, eso haría.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sé que el capítulo de hoy no es muy genial y se que este Sasuke de esta historia es algo raro, intente cambiarlo muchas veces pero al final no pude hacer mucho, por eso el Ooc en las advertencias. Al igual pasa con otros personajes mas adelante. Espero que me disculpen por ellos y espero que olvidandose de ese asunto, disfruten de la historia en si.**

**Yo aquí fijándome de mis viejos fics. Dios mío que horror. Escribía bastante feo antes, supongo que la experiencia hace al maestro, aunque no crean que estoy aquí de cretina creyéndome la gran mierda, si no que las cosas han cambiado mucho y la diferencia entre antes y ahora es mucho. Vi la gran diferencia que hay entre el fic Matrimonio de Conveniencia y la historia original que hay en Wattpad, muchas cosas cambiaron, demasiadas diría yo. Vaya, aún sigo sorprendida. Es posible que traiga aquí la otra historia pero no creo que sea bajo el fandom de Naruto, si no de Inuyasha, ya que es mi otro anime favorito.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	6. Capitulo 5

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original este casi completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto le cedió la llave de su apartamento y Hinata iba todas las noches a cenar junto a él. Las veladas eran tranquilas y agradables, y cada noche que pasaba se enteraba de cosas que no sabía de Naruto. Como que a él le gustaban otras cosas además del ramen, los dulces, los comics y ver muchas películas de acción y animadas. Que Naruto era mucho más amable y divertido de lo que había pensado. Además de eso, se alegró de que a veces cuando hablaban cosas del pasado, como algunas anécdotas de los viajes en sus épocas de adolescentes Naruto no se disgustaba cuando hablaba de Sasuke o de Sakura, eso quería decir que estaba afrontando la verdad y de que estaba moviéndose y caminando en su nuevo sendero de ser feliz.

Esta noche volvería y para la cena tenía algunas ideas para Naruto que amaba también la carne, además de que había preparado una tarta de manzana, la cual sabía que le gustaba a Naruto, ya que ella había llevado la primera vez que fue. Le gustaba que a Naruto le encantara su comida, la gente decía que la forma más rápida para llegar al corazón de un hombre era por el estómago, ojala que esto funcionara.

Hinata sonrió feliz pero luego borró la sonrisa. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraba más de Naruto? Esto iba a dolerle si las cosas no salían bien y sabía que no iban a salir bien. Naruto quizás estaba empezando a olvidarse de Sakura, pero en el fondo seguía amándola, solo habían pasado tres semanas desde que salió del piso y comenzó a ver las cosas diferentes…

No, adiós negatividad. Hinata movió la cabeza. Se dijo anteriormente que iba a intentarlo ya que no perdía nada intentar, pero a veces su pesimismo volvía y la hacía sentirse miserable. Iba a tratar y no iba a rendirse, sería más fuerte que nunca y conquistaría a Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era idea suya o entre Naruto y Hinata, la amiga sosa de Sakura pasaba algo. Shion se llevó un lápiz a la boca mientras ignoraba la clase de Anatomía I. Desde que fueron a almorzar el día de ayer y luego de sentir la tensión que emanaban aquellos dos no dejaba de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Además de que Naruto había hecho que La Chica Sosa se quedara con él después de la velada.

Mordió el lápiz con fuerza y se preguntó porque se sentía así, como enfadada. No le importaba una mierda Naruto, era un cretino Casi Arruina Matrimonios. Hizo una mueca y dejó el lápiz sobre la superficie. Quizás se estaba imaginando cosas y estaba viendo cosas donde no las había pero mierda, no sabía porque le importaba. Era la falta de estar con alguien debía de ser eso.

—¿Oye que te pasa Shion?—preguntó su compañera a su lado.

Shion miro hacia la chica rubia, de esas que no toleraba, una autentica Barbie. Ella era rubia al igual que esta chica pero su actitud era demasiado diferente de una Barbie. Shion bufo molesta.

—Nada—gruñó.

—Si te pasa algo—comentó la chica Barbie en voz baja—Deja el mal humor, el profesor lleva viéndote desde hace rato. No hagas que te llamen la atención de nuevo.

Shion rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que el profesor de Anatomía le llamaba la atención por estar en las nubes. La semana pasada el hombre se la había llamado tres veces en la misma hora de la materia y eso fue porque no dejaba de pensar en sus estúpidas acciones el día que se emborrachó con Naruto. Desde ese día no se dejaba de preguntar sobre que sería meterse con él, tener relaciones con él y besarlo de verdad, bueno, ese no era el orden que quería, pero… Genial. Quería acostarse con ese idiota. Debía de ser el tiempo que tenía sin estar con alguien. Lo prohibido y lo que no le gustaba, siempre terminaba por gustarle. Ay no.

Estaba loca.

Cuando llego la hora de salir de la clase, Shion salió como alma que lleva al diablo. Hoy no tenía trabajo, tenía el día libre y no tenía nada que hacer… Se mordió el labio. Na. Desechó esos pensamientos y salió de la universidad. Iba a tener que tomar un taxi a casa. Su hermano era quien le había dado un aventón, su auto estaba en preparaciones.

Estaba esperando un taxi cuando un todoterreno negro con los cristales oscuros se detuvo a su lado. Si era un vejete iba a patearle la cara. No era una chica fácil como para ir acostándose con hombres así, además su ropa no decía que lo era. Shion se movió para alejarse del vehículo pero el cristal se bajó. Su curiosidad hizo que mirase hacia dentro. Dentro del vehículo, detrás del volante estaba el hombre que había estado rodando entre sus pensamientos últimamente.

—Hey—saludó él.

Shion sonrió como una tonta y rápidamente borró la sonrisa, recuperando su compostura. ¿En serio? ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Era que Naruto es muy guapo. Hoy llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, una camisa blanca por debajo y tenía un pantalón negro. Se veía candente y más con esas gafas oscuras ocultando sus ojos. Debía de ser su sensualidad que la estaba volviendo loca.

—Hola…—correspondió el saludo ella.

—¿Quieres un aventón?—preguntó Naruto.

Ella se negaría pero se ahorraría dinero si aceptaba. Así que se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, entrando en el vehículo. Naruto subió el cristal pero no puso marcha al vehículo.

—Aceptaste rápido—dijo él quitándose las gafas y mirándola con sus increíbles ojos azules.

Shion se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar esos ojos. Tenía debilidad por los ojos y los de Naruto eran grandiosos.

—Yo no ando con juegos—dijo Shion restándole importancia.

—Se nota…—dijo con una sonrisa que prácticamente le había iluminado la cara.

Mierda. ¿Había sido siempre tan guapo? Shion sin discreción alguna observo su rostro. Sus cejas perfiladas y rubias, un nariz perfecta para su hermoso rostro, sus finos y rosados labios, ¿cómo un hombre podria tener unos labios así? Shion se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos tenía que desearlo precisamente a él? Estaba segura de que una vez que aprobara la manzana prohibida no iba a volver a tomarla.

—¿Dónde te llevó?—pregunto Naruto volviendo a colocarse las gafas.

—Sabes no quiero ir a mi casa ahora—dijo Shion estúpidamente y vio como él se tensaba en el asiento del conductor.

—¿En serio?—pregunto Naruto sin mirar hacia ella—¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

Ella le encantaría decir que fueran a su casa a hacer lo prohibido pero era demasiado rápido y ellos no habían quedado en muy buen pie. Quizás más tarde.

—No lo sé… Invítame a comer…—sugirió y vio como Naruto hacia una mueca.

—Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a casa de mis padres—dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca y Shion se sintió rechazada, bueno, eso fue un rechazo. Shion sonrió.

—Entonces llévame a casa…—le dijo ella.

Naruto asintió y se disculpó, diciendo que otro día la invitaría a comer. Shion espero que eso se cumpliera, así podria tenerlo más rápido y se desharía de él con más rapidez. Se acomodó en el asiento y se colocó el cinturón. Naruto encendió la radio, cesando cualquier conversación que podían tener. Shion se sintió incomoda y quiso llegar rápidamente a casa.

¿Que había estado pensando? Era estúpido. Había estado pensando en acostarse con él. Naruto no era material para ello. Era mejor deshacerse de la idea y buscarse a otro chico con el cual apaciguar sus ganas.

Unos minutos después, la situación incómoda había terminado, habían llegado a su destino. Shion se quitó el cinturón y agarró su bolsa. Miro hacia Naruto, este tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia ella mientras le sonreía.

—Gracias por el aventón—le dijo la chica llevando una mano hacia la manilla de la puerta, pero antes… miro hacia Naruto y sonrió.

No supo porque lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Se acercó a él y unió sus labios con los suyos. Un beso breve. Shion se apartó para ver la expresión de sorpresa del hombre, aunque no podía ver mucho, ya que sus ojos estaban ocultos pero su cara lo reflejaba. Ella sonrió.

—Otra vez gracias—dijo antes de salir del vehículo y cerrar la puerta.

No pudo ver a Naruto. Los cristales de su vehículo eran oscuros pero estaba segura de que él seguía sorprendido por la acción pasada. Ella no estaba borracha esta vez. Shion levantó una mano y comenzó a moverla, despidiéndose de él. Shion vio como Naruto se marchaba. Sonrió. Había pensado en buscarse otro chico para calmar sus ganas pero claro que no lo haría. Sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y era por el breve beso. Era definitivo. Naruto provocaba mucho deseo en ella. No iba a seguir negándolo.

Iba a tener a Naruto fuese lo que fuese y no le valía madre que este tuviese algo con la sosa amiga de Sakura. Hinata no iba a ser competencia para ella. Obtenía lo que siempre quería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro el objeto brillante que estaba sobre su palma. ¿Debería usarlo? ¿Debería darse la vuelta e irse? Se mordió el labio inferior. No, ya estaba aquí. Además, no era la primera vez que la usaba, pero era como si lo fuera. Cada vez que venía siempre se detenía a dudar sobre entrar o no hacerlo y al final siempre lo hacía. Llevó la llave a la cerradura, adentrándola. Esta cabía perfectamente allí. La giró y sonó un click, indicando que la puerta ya no estaba asegurada. Hinata respiro hondo y lentamente empujó la puerta. El apartamento estaba iluminado y había un delicioso olor a aromatizantes.

Hinata dio un paso hacia dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, metiendo la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su bolsa. El apartamento no estaba en silencio, se escuchaban los murmullos de lo que parecía ser una televisión encendida. Naruto debía de estar allí. Hinata dejó su bolsa en uno de los sofás y tomó otra bolsa de comida que había traído, en esta estaba la tarta que había preparado en la tarde. Se movió a la cocina y la dejó en la nevera. Luego se adentró más al piso, caminando hacia dónde venían los murmullos. Llego a parar a la habitación principal. Se quedó de pie en la puerta abierta, mirando hacia la cama. Naruto estaba acostado boca abajo con tan solo un chándal cubriéndolo.

Ella sonrió y entró en el cuarto, caminó hacia la plasma postrada en la pared y la apago. Miro la hora en su reloj, eran las siete de la noche quizás podria hacerle la cena a Naruto. Volvió la mirada hacia la cama, quizás más tarde, Naruto quizás necesitaba descansar.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala. Se sentó en un sofá pero se puso de pie rápidamente mientras sentía sus mejillas arderle. Ese había sido el mismo sofá donde se besaron y se tocaron. Hinata miro hacia él y los recuerdos afloraron en su mente. Se sintió acalorada mientras recordaba sus besos y su boca encima de sus… Cerró los ojos e intento detener los recuerdos.

Tenía que hacer algo para distraerse. Se sentó en otro sofá y saco de su bolsa un libro que había estado leyendo. Era interesante, era último libro sacado de la saga que trataba sobre demonios que vivían dentro de los cuerpos de sensuales guerreros. Ella quería un guerrero. Se imaginó a Naruto con poca ropa, con una expresión feroz y un tatuaje de mariposa cerca de sus partes íntimas. Era una buena imagen.

Movió la cabeza y comenzó a leer para distraerse, pero era obvio que aquella imagen que había pasado por su mente no la iba a olvidar. Se adentró en la lectura. Solo salió cuando escuchó unos murmullos y el sonido de un grifo de agua. Hinata levantó la mirada, Naruto debió de haberse levantado ya. Hinata dejó el libro en la bolsa otra vez y miró la hora, eran las nueve y quince ya. Mierda. Se había entretenido leyendo. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

Se puso un delantal que siempre usaba, este tenía grandes girasoles. Cada vez que se lo ponía se preguntaba si Naruto se lo había puesto antes, se vería genial con él, claro… sin nada abajo. Hinata se ruborizo y soltó una risita. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba volviéndose una pervertida. Tenía que dejar esos libros eróticos que tanto leía. Olvidándose de esto, se acercó al refrigerador.

La primera vez que fue a cocinarle, Naruto prácticamente no había tenido nada comestible allí así que tuvieron que hacer una parada rápida al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas. Vio que tendría que ir otra vez ya que se estaban acabando algunos alimentos, Naruto comía demasiado. No entendía como era que tenía ese cuerpo de infarto si comía tanto, él debía de ejercitarse mucho, pero se preguntó a qué hora lo hacía… ¿a primera hora de la mañana? Ummm… ¿Naruto levantándose temprano? No, no lo creía. Se rio.

Movió la cabeza y se concentró en la comida.

¿Qué iba a cocinar? ¿Algo ligero? ¿Algo pesado? Naruto era un hombre y eso significaba que comía mucho, así que cocinaría más cantidad de lo que iba a preparar. Comenzó a sacar algunos alimentos del refrigerador, dejándolos sobre la encimera. Cerró la nevera y se acercó a la despensa a para seguir sacando lo que iba a necesitar.

Estaba intentando decidirse entre echarle curry a la carne que iba a cocinar o no hacerlo cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura. Hinata dio un respingo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia los fuertes y bronceados brazos de Naruto. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Naruto iba a matarla si hacia eso otra vez.

Sintió su cálido aliento sobre su mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Hinata-chan…—dijo Naruto y Hinata respiro agitadamente. No se había esperado ese movimiento de él. Hinata sintió como las mejillas comenzaban a arderle. Naruto estaba tan caliente, sentía el calor de su cuerpo y él no llevaba ninguna camiseta puesta.

—Ho-hola Naruto-kun—lo saludo Hinata.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hinata trago nerviosa. Ahora mismo no pensaba en nada, todos sus pensamientos estaban dispersados y lo único en que podía pensar era en la cercanía del cuerpo masculino de Naruto.

—Yo…

Naruto al fin la dejó ir y Hinata gimió. Le hubiera gustado estar un poco más así con él, era maravilloso sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Hinata se dio la vuelta y lo miro, se topó con un sensual y medio adormilado Naruto. Hinata se deleitó con aquel espécimen de hombre tan guapo que tenía en frente. Naruto bostezo y con una mano intentaba taparse la boca mientras que con la otra se despeinaba más el cabello.

Ella trago y carraspeo.

—Emmm…

Naruto bajo las manos y la observo, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que viniste.

—Sí, espero que no te moleste…—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

—¿Bromeas?—él sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que podria derretir a cualquier mujer—Me haces un favor en ello—Naruto ladeo la cabeza y señalo hacia los ingredientes que había sobre la encimera—¿Qué cocinaras?

—Aun no lo sé…—murmuro Hinata—Quiero hacer algo que te agrade.

—No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que hagas lo agradeceré—dijo Naruto y volvió a sonreír—Además me gusta tu comida. No lo olvides—le dijo—Te dejare para que hagas lo que hagas…Me daré un baño…—dijo Naruto y se fue de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Cuando él desapareció Hinata respiro tranquila. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa y más él con tan poca ropa, estaba segura de que ni ropa interior tenía. Era una pervertida, se estaba juntando demasiado con Hanabi y con Ino. Movió la cabeza y se olvidó de la rica imagen que había tenido hacia unos momentos para concentrarse en la cena.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, y Naruto volvió a aparecer ya cuando la cena estaba casi lista. Él estaba cambiado, bueno, no cambiado del todo, porque llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y otro chándal azul oscuro, y otra vez sin ropa interior, se podía notar. Quería matarla… con su sensualidad.

—Hey…—la llamó Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en una de los taburetes—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hinata negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la cacerola.

—Ya casi esta.

—Entonces preparare la mesa…—dijo Naruto bajándose de la banqueta.

Hinata siguió removiendo la olla mientras escuchaba como Naruto se movía por la cocina con la vajilla. Unos minutos después apago la estufa. Naruto la ayudó a llevar la comida a la mesa que ya estaba puesta gracias a él. Hinata sirvió su porción y dejó que Naruto se sirviera lo que quisiera.

—Se ve todo muy rico—dijo Naruto mirando la comida, la cual consistía en estofado, algunas papas y vegetales.

—Debe de saberlo también…—dijo Hinata.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrá delicioso—dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a servirse.

Hinata sonrió y le dio el primer bocado a su creación. No era para alardear pero cocinaba delicioso, miro a Naruto, este se terminó de servir y se acercó el tenedor a la boca. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba como él se metía la comida en la boca. ¡Dios! Esperaba que fuese de su agrado. Vio como él hacia una cara de satisfacción.

—Está muy bueno…—dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la miraba—Como siempre…—murmuro—Es mejor que temas.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Hinata confundida.

—Puedo encadenarte a mi piso para que no te vayas nunca y así estuvieras conmigo siempre—dijo Naruto y siguió disfrutando de la comida, pero Hinata no continuo. Se había quedado sorprendida por lo que dijo, de seguro Naruto no se dio cuenta del significado de esas palabras. Esas palabras significaban mucho para ella.

Hinata sonrió.

—Puedes hacerlo…—dijo con seriedad pero Naruto soltó una risotada, de seguro creía que estaba bromeando.

—Ino me mataría.

—No lo creo—dijo Hinata—Me gusta estar aquí así que no me molestaría que me encadenases.

Lo que dijo hizo que Naruto se atragantara y fuera el momento de él sorprenderse. Hinata sonrió y continuo comiendo mientras lo veía aun sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Claro que a ella no le importaría estar encadenada en el piso del chico que le gustaba, sabía que era estúpido, pero si eso significaba que podía estar a su lado, entonces estaría feliz de hacerlo.

Dios, era una tonta.

—Hehe…—se rio Naruto—Eres muy divertida. Me encanta tenerte aquí, Hinata-chan—dijo Naruto.

A ella le encantaba.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir como loco. Naruto era hermoso. Siguieron disfrutando de la cena. Naruto empezó a preguntarle sobre que hacia normalmente cuando estaba en su piso y Hinata le contesto lo que hacía. Ella le gustaba las tareas del hogar y cuando no estaba limpiando, estaba o leyendo algo o viendo alguna serie. Últimamente ya no salía con las chicas, cada quien estaba ocupado, a veces se sentía sola. Naruto le pregunto si trabajaba y Hinata le respondió que no. Su padre quería que sus hijas fueran amas de casas y que se centraran en ser buenas esposas, aunque Hinata había suplicado a su padre que la dejara por lo menos de hacerse una carrera, al final el cedió pero no termino estudiando lo que había deseado estudiar, su padre la había obligado a estudiar financias para que si el alguna vez faltaba en la vida, ella podria tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar.

—Es injusto…—dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

—Sí que lo es…—dijo Naruto—Cuando tuve mi época de rebeldía mis padres dejaron que hiciera lo que hiciese—le comento—Creo que quizás era porque soy un chico pero tu como eres una chica, los padres tienden a sobreprotegerlas a ustedes.

—Quería ser profesora—le dijo Hinata su sueño. A ella también le gustaban los niños y desde pequeña siempre pensó que sería una gran profesora, pero cuando le comento sus sueños a sus padres, estos se negaron a que ella los cumpliera—Ellos dijeron que me olvidara de serlo y que mi camino era conseguir un buen esposo y ser una ama de casa.

Naruto sonrió.

—Es un bonito sueño…—dijo Naruto.

—Si pero…—murmuro Hinata pero bajo la mirada.

Solo era un sueño, no podía cumplirlo ya que sus padres lo impedirían. A veces se quejaba de su hermana gemela Hanabi quien era tan independiente y hacia las cosas a su manera, sus padres ni siquiera se molestaban en corregirla. La vida en verdad era injusta.

—Espero que puedas cumplirlo algún día—le dijo Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos y se señaló a sí mismo—Yo te ayudare a hacerlo.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y sonrió. Le agradecía aquel gesto de amabilidad. Cambiaron de tema y continuaron hablando sobre lo algunas películas que se iban a estrenar este año. Terminaron de cenar, recogieron los platos para limpiarlos y ponerlos después en el lavavajillas.

Naruto se excusó diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada para irse de la cocina. Hinata siguió recogiendo y cuando terminó ya eran las once de la noche. Se limpió las manos mojadas con una toalla y salió de la cocina, apagando las luces de esta. Naruto estaba sentado en un sofá con un vaso de whisky en la mano y con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia la nada.

—Hey—llamó su atención Hinata.

Naruto la miro y sonrió.

—Hey…—saludo Naruto—Siento dejarte el trabajo a ti tenía que hacer una llamada—se excusó

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No hace nada…—dijo Hinata acercándose a un sofá y tomando asiento frente a él.

Naruto dejó de mirarla.

—Es algo de noche…—dijo Naruto mirando por los ventanales que daban hacia el balcón, volvió la mirada hacia ella—¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche?—preguntó y el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara otra vez. No pudo evitar que las imágenes de aquel día en que Naruto la beso por primera vez abarcaran sus pensamientos… ¿Y si…? Movió la cabeza. No, no iba a pensar en los síes. Dejaría que las cosas corrieran solas.

—¿No?—pregunto él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Emmm…—murmuro Hinata, no sabía que decir, quería quedarse, en verdad quería hacerlo pero una parte de ella le decía que no aceptara la oferta y se fuera a su casa, sola y no caer en la tentación.

Él sonrió.

—Si no quieres lo entenderé pero…—sus ojos se tornaron oscuros—Prometo que no haré nada que tu no quieras—continuo Naruto.

¡Oh por dios! Eso quiere decir que si ella se desnudara delante de él en ese instante Naruto estaría a gusto de hacerla… suya. Quiso reírse en voz alta, claro, reírse de ella por pensar en esas cosas. Ella no era tan valiente para hacer algo así. Era una chica muy sosa, además de seguro Naruto vería esto mal. Solo eran amigos. A veces se sorprendía de sus pensamientos y se preguntaba de dónde venían estos.

—No tienes que preocuparte—murmuro ella—Me quedare—dijo Hinata aceptando al final. Quedarse no le hacía daño a nadie.

—Eso es bueno—dijo él y frunció el ceño—Pero yo no estoy preocupado—desvió la mirada mientras se llevaba el vaso de whisky a los labios, tomó un breve trago—Es solo que… —la volvió a mirar—Yo solo siento lo que paso la otra vez pero como te dije aquel día en mi oficina, no me arrepiento para nada—le aseguró dándole una profunda mirada y luego sonrió—Solo que espero que no te hayas hecho la idea equivocada de mi—continuo él y Hinata quiso hundirse en su asiento, estaba diciéndole que no empezara a ilusionarse con él. Vaya, eso sí que era un bajón, era como un rechazo indirecto. Naruto la miro sorprendido y comenzó a mover una mano—Espera te estoy confundiendo—él se pasó una mano por su revuelto pelo rubio—Me refiero a lo de tocarte sin permiso y abusar de tu confianza, no soy de los que toman las cosas sin permiso—murmuro e hizo una mueca, de seguro pensando que quizás si era uno de los que tomaban las cosas sin permiso, ya que había tratado de robarse a Sakura de los brazos de Sasuke. Naruto movió la cabeza como si quisiera despejar sus pensamientos, debía de haber pensado lo mismo. Continuo—Ese día no sé qué mierda me paso, supongo que tu…—él negó con la cabeza—Estoy confundiéndote.

Hinata se rio. Si la estaba confundiendo pero lo entendía, él también estaba confundido con tantas cosas pasando en su vida y todas tan rápidas.

—Entiendo pero tú no abusaste de mi confianza…—lo interrumpió Hinata asegurándolo. Si Naruto supiera que lo que hizo con ella fue le hizo tomar valor y tomar el riesgo de triunfar o fracasar en encontrar el amor junto a él.

Naruto la miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Gracias.

—Además yo te correspondí—murmuró Hinata aunque quería morirse de la vergüenza.

Él asintió y se quedaron mirándose hasta que Naruto se puso de pie. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir frenéticamente, pensó que él se iba a acercar a ella pero más bien, paso por el sofá a su lado y se acercó al minibar. Sirvió otro vaso de whisky y se rellenó el suyo. Le paso el otro vaso y luego tomó asiento.

Hinata se quedó mirando el vaso.

—¿No bebes?

—Solo ocasionalmente…—dijo ella.

La verdad era que no le gustaba beber mucho, cuando salía con las chicas solo tomaba unos sorbitos para después dejar el trago en la mesa olvidado, aunque a veces Ino siempre la molestaba por ello. No estaba acostumbrado a algo tan fuerte como el whisky, pero no iba a desperdiciarlo.

—No te hará nada…—dijo Naruto mientras daba un sorbo al suyo.

Hinata asintió y se llevó el vaso a los labios. Dio un trago y el líquido le quemó la garganta. Por eso no bebía nada más que Coca-Cola que para ella era su "alcohol". De todos modos, dio otro sorbo y se alejó el vaso de la boca.

—No sabe tan mal—mintió Hinata.

Una estridente risa vino de Naruto.

—Tu cara dice otra cosa—dijo él—Dame—exigió Naruto estirando la mano hacia el vaso.

Hinata se lo acercó y Naruto vertió el contenido en su propio vaso, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita frente a ellos. Naruto se acomodó en el sofá mientras comenzaba a tomarse la bebida. Hinata se mordió el labio. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Miro por la habitación, centrándose después en las vistas por los ventanales.

—Es una bonita vista…—dijo Hinata. Ella ya la había presenciado antiguamente pero tenía que buscar algo para distraerse. Estaban en un piso alto de la torre donde Naruto vivía y se podía ver una magnifica vista llena de edificios y torres, si Hinata se acercaba a la ventana de una de las habitaciones podía ver donde estaba la costa ya que Naruto vivía también cerca de ella.

—Sí que lo es—dijo Naruto de una forma que Hinata pensó que él no estaba hablando de la misma vista que ella veía. Hinata trago nerviosa.

—¿De-desde cuando tienes viviendo aquí?—pregunto Hinata mirándolo.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

—Lo suficiente para decirte que la vista que estás viendo no me interesa más que la que tengo al frente…—dijo Naruto con un poco de tosquedad y Hinata lo miro boquiabierta.

¿Acaso lo había molestado? Bueno, al parecer no porque Naruto tenía una sonrisa en la cara pero no entendía lo que había dicho. ¿Qué quería decir con que la vista que ella estaba viendo no le interesaba más de la que él tenía en frente? ¿Acaso se refería a ella?

—Créeme no es el alcohol—dijo Naruto y levantó el vaso—Esto no es nada para lo que he bebido.

—No entiendo…—comentó Hinata. No sabía a donde Naruto se dirigía con lo que decía.

Naruto se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que soltó un suspiro y levantó las dos manos. ¿Por qué levantaba las manos? ¿Estaba cansado?

—Me rindo—dijo y Hinata arqueo las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba huyendo de ello—murmuro Naruto y Hinata lo miro mucho más confundida que antes, no era que era estúpida, pero en serio no entendía lo que hablaba, primero la vista y que no le interesaba esta y luego se rendía—Hinata…—la llamó y Hinata le prestó toda la atención—Como dije he estado huyendo de ello…—comentó—Desde el principio no he dejado de pensar en ello pero ya está bueno, voy a ser sincero—señaló a Hinata y luego a sí mismo—Entre tú y yo hay algo.

—¿Eh?

¿Qué? ¿Algo entre ellos? Quiso saltar de felicidad por lo que Naruto había dicho. Espera. Bueno, si había algo entre ellos eran amigos. ¡Que tonta! Había pensado otra cosa… Debía de dejar de estar imaginándose cosas. Le gustaba clavarse un cuchillo en el corazón a si misma con sus pensamientos.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Si?—prestó atención a Naruto.

—Estoy seguro de que pensaste otra cosa diferente a lo que dije…—murmuro él y Hinata se ruborizo. ¿Era tan transparente? ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

—Emmm… Yo…—Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

Naruto sonrío peligrosamente y se puso de pie. Okay aquí venia. Hinata bajo la cabeza. Mierda, ni siquiera se había cepillado los dientes después de la cena, aunque el whisky le había dado un sabor diferente en la boca, pero aun así… Sintió como el sofá se hundía a su lado y luego unos suaves y largos dedos tomándola por la barbilla, haciendo que ella girara el rostro hacia Naruto.

—¿Pensaste que estaba hablando sobre nuestra amistad?—pregunto Naruto mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con suavidad y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata quiso mirar a otra parte pero con él reteniéndole la cara y casi forzándola a mirarle los ojos, no pudo hacerlo.

—Este…

—Hablo de lo que hay entre nosotros. Sé que hay amistad, pero hay algo más…—dijo Naruto y Hinata sintió las mejillas calientes. ¿Había algo más entre ellos? Bueno, de parte de ella era obvio que había algo más pero Naruto no podía saberlo por ahora.

—Yo…

—¿Hinata?—la llamó Naruto.

—¿Q-que?—pregunto nerviosa.

—Te das cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—N-no lo sé—titubeo. Estaba segura que estaba temblando de los nervios en sus brazos.

Naruto soltó una risita.

—No sabría explicarlo muy bien pero desde que te bese no he podido borrarte de mis pensamientos y cada vez más pienso en ti, en lo que hicimos aquí…—murmuró Naruto—Yo me…—Naruto se interrumpió—Yo me excito.

Hinata sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. El sofá donde estaban sentados había sido el mismo de la otra vez. Dios que vergüenza, Hinata subió una mano para taparse el rostro pero la mano libre de Naruto corto la acción y retuvo la mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

—Yo…—susurró Hinata. Genial, no podía hablar, su voz temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—Estás nerviosa—murmuró dejando libre su barbilla y a continuación pasando sus fuertes y bronceados brazos por la cintura de Hinata.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba siendo abrazada por el hombre que le gustaba y este le estaba diciendo que no podía olvidar sus besos y sus toques. Estaba emocionada por lo que salía de la boca de Naruto. Okay, tenía que pensarlo, Naruto estaba diciendo que prácticamente le gustaba y aunque no quería ilusionarse con lo que él decía, debía admitir que estaba feliz.

—Es posible que lo esté—terminó diciendo Hinata.

—Te entiendo… Esto…—ladeo la cabeza—Está pasando muy rápido. No puedo evitarlo…—murmuró y bajo la cabeza hasta que sintió los labios de Naruto rozarle los suyos. Fue un beso breve y cuando él se separó, podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios—Tengo ganas de besarte, de tocarte y de abrazarte…—cuando dijo esto último la apretó entre sus brazos—Pero sé que no puedes aceptar esta loca situación…—dijo él y Hinata arqueo las cejas. ¿De que hablaba? Naruto se dio cuenta de su confusión y se adelantó a aclararlo—Te gusta otro hombre, ¿no?—pregunto el dejándola libre, dándole espacio.

¿Otro hombre…? ¡Oh por dios! Era cierto. Él pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Le gustaría decirle que era de él pero… Aun no era tiempo de confesarse, además esto que tenían no era suficiente para ella confesar lo que sentía. Seria vergonzoso y quizás Naruto la rechazaría. Seria mil veces doloroso que confesarse después cuando estuviese segura de ello.

—Olvídate de eso…—murmuró ella desviando la mirada.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto Naruto en un tono de voz que denotaba sorpresa.

Hinata volvió a mirarlo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es que…—trago nerviosa—No quiero pensar en eso ahora…—dijo ella bajándola mirada.

—Es bueno que no quieras pensar en ello porque yo tampoco quiero pensar en nada por ahora…—dijo Naruto con la voz ronca—Yo solo quiero hacer algo que tengo ganas de hacer desde que te vi cocinando para mí—dijo y antes de que ella dijese algo, él unió sus labios con los de ella.

Hinata cerró los ojos mientras sentía los suaves labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Su primer beso fue un tormento para ella ya que había estado muy confundida pero el segundo era como lanzarla al paraíso. Los labios de Naruto se movían con experiencia sobre los cerrados de ella y unos segundos después, Hinata abrió los labios y dejó que él se introdujera en su boca. Su lengua barrió sobre la suya y Hinata sintió las manos de Naruto acariciarle los costados.

Comenzaron a devorarse la boca hasta que él rompió el beso de la nada pero lo que hizo a continuación dejó muda a Hinata. Naruto la tomó por la cintura y la sentó encima de su regazo, a horcadas. Hinata se ruborizo al sentirlo y lo miro a la cara. Él le acariciaba las caderas por encima del vestido color lila que Hinata llevaba mientras la miraba a los ojos. Hinata se relamió los labios, sabían a whisky con su propio sabor.

—Me sientes, ¿no?—pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa peligrosa.

¿Sentirlo?

Hinata se ruborizo y entendió lo que decía.

—¿Cómo no sentirte?—preguntó—Estas debajo de mi…—murmuró Hinata sintiendo como le ardía la cara al decirlo. Gracias al vestido que llevaba y al chándal de Naruto podía sentir lo muy feliz que este estaba, además de eso, de que estaba apretada contra su cuerpo y por eso podía sentir más su dureza contra su centro.

Naruto sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacía derretir a cualquier mujer.

—Eso es bueno…—dijo Naruto y bajo la mirada—¿Quieres sentirme más?—pregunto.

¿Sentirlo más? ¿Acaso se refería a…?

Naruto no espero respuesta. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el borde de la falda del vestido y comenzó a levantarlo con una mano. Hinata bajo la mirada para ver como sus bragas de color blanco estaban a la vista. Se ruborizó al ver como Naruto tenía su mirada fija en ellas y luego se sintió casi desfallecer cuando la mano que no sostenía el vestido se movió hasta su entrepierna. Hinata cerró los ojos y gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Naruto acariciar el borde de su ropa interior.

—Si… Sentirme…—susurró Naruto siguiendo el contorno de su ropa interior y Hinata abrió los ojos para ver como Naruto la miraba a la cara con una sonrisa sin dejar de tocarla—Sé que estoy siendo un poco atrevido pero…—se mordió el labio inferior—Me encanta tu ropa interior—dijo Naruto mirando hacia abajo otra vez y Hinata se mordió la mejilla por dentro cuando Naruto deslizo el dedo hacia abajo, hacia la unión de sus piernas—Es tan pura como tu… Quiero quitarlas pero sería demasiado.

Si, sería demasiado, si él lo hacía estaba segura que se desmayaría en sus brazos. Hinata soltó un suspiro y fijo la mirada en el rostro de Naruto, él tenía una expresión lujuriosa en su rostro y se mordía el labio inferior con algo de fuerza ya que estaba enrojeciéndose. Naruto seguía moviendo los dedos de arriba hacia abajo, desde la pretina de sus bragas hasta su centro. Hinata temblaba encima de él y de vez en cuando saltaba cuando Naruto deslizaba el dedo cada vez más cerca de su centro.

—¿Hinata?

—Umm…

—¿Estas a gusto con esto?—pregunto Naruto alzando las caderas lo que provoco que Hinata soltase un gemido. Era la primera vez sentía una erección presionando su centro. Lo había visto desnudo antes y sabía lo que había debajo de su chándal. Su miembro se arqueaba con dureza debajo de su centro, presionándola.

Hinata asintió algo abobada. Okay, esto no era nada como la otra vez, era algo más sensual y la tenía más excitada que antes, incluso sentía su… trago nerviosa, su clítoris palpitar de placer y también se sentía muy mojada.

—Hinata…—gimió Naruto acercando su boca a la suya pero sin besarla.

—S-sí…—susurro Hinata acercándose y rozando sus labios con los de Naruto.

—Eso es bueno…—murmuró Naruto y se acercó a besarle el cuello.

Hinata sintió los cálidos labios de Naruto sobre su cuello y le dio acceso mientras le tomaba la cabeza con las manos, acercándolo más a él. Naruto siguió besándole el cuello y una de sus manos se movió hacia uno de los tirantes del vestido que llevaba. Bajo el primero y luego se movió hacia el otro, haciendo lo mismo, hasta que los dos estuvieron a mitad de su brazo. Naruto se alejó y Hinata saco los brazos de los tirantes, entonces el vestido se deslizó solo hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus grandes senos cubiertos por un sostén de algodón blanco. Naruto se quedó embobado con la mirada fija en sus senos y Hinata sintió la necesidad de cubrirse pero como si Naruto estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, tomó los brazos de Hinata y se los paso por el cuello para después acercar el rostro otra vez a su cuello, donde siguió succionando.

Ella tembló al sentir el tacto de su húmeda lengua deslizarse por este y luego se arqueo cuando las manos de Naruto se posaron sobre sus pechos. Naruto le dio un suave apretón por encima del sujetador y Hinata gimió. Naruto le succionó con fuerza la piel de su cuello y se apartó. Hinata dejó caer las manos a sus hombros.

—¿Esto está bien?—pregunto Naruto mientras masajeaba sus senos.

¿En serio estaba preguntando eso? Claro que estaba bien, ella nunca había sentido esas sensaciones con nadie. A veces decía que se había perdido de muchas cosas en su adolescencia ya que no había gozado de la juventud. El que las estuviera experimentado con Naruto las hacia mejor. Se sentía feliz.

—S-si…—susurró Hinata.

Hinata asintió y Naruto sonrió para después bajar la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus pechos. Las manos de Naruto se colaron por debajo de su sujetador con una lentitud tediosa y luego se lo subió hasta encima de los pechos. Él acercó su cabeza a sus senos, cubiertos por el sujetador y le beso la parte superior de los pechos. Hinata se mordió el labio. Esta vez llevaba sujetador y le hubiese gustado no llevarlo como la otra vez, pero aun así, la acción fue sensual. Prontamente él estaba mordiéndole los pezones que se le marcaban por debajo del sujetador, pasando la cabeza de pecho a pecho.

—Naruto-kun…—gimió su nombre y se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar el gemido que siguió cuando él la movió sobre sí. Sobre su eje. Tan duro. ¡Jesús! No, Jesús no, él era un santo. ¡Diablos!

—¿Por qué te tapas la boca?—pregunto Naruto subiendo la cabeza de sus pechos con una sonrisa de deseo dibujada en sus sensuales labios.

Hinata dejó caer la mano. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho.

Naruto movió la cabeza mientras sonreía para después deslizar un poco el sujetador hacia abajo, dejando sus pechos fuera. Sus pezones se pusieron más erectos cuando sintieron el aire y más cuando vio cómo su rubia cabeza descender sobre uno de ellos. Ella volvió a gemir cuando sintió su boca rodeándole. Su lengua húmeda y rosada salió de su boca y la pasó sobre la punta. Dios, esto era sensual. Iba a matarla.

—Naruto…—gimió volviendo a agarrarle la cabeza, enterrando los dedos bajo los mechones de su rubio cabello.

Este siguió dándole un excitante masaje a sus senos con su boca. Estaba segura de que si él seguía así iba a sentir lo que la gente le llamaba un orgasmo. Llegar al clímax por tan solo Naruto lamerle los pechos, bueno, había leído que se podía. Bajo la mirada hacia él. Naruto disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo porque unos pequeños gemidos salían de él.

Esto se sentía tan bien, tenerlo entre sus pechos pero… ella también quería hacerlo sentir bien. Su mano se deslizo desde su cabeza hacia abajo, hacia donde sentía latir aquella carne caliente. Se mordió el labio. ¿En serio iba hacer eso? Ella no sabía cómo hacerlo pero la gente decía que eso era puro instinto… ¿Y si no le gustaba a Naruto? No iba a pensar en eso ahora y se lanzó. Lo encontró y… era más caliente en su mano y apenas podía rodearlo con su pequeña mano. Si miembro latió y Hinata alejó la mano rápidamente.

—Hinata—murmuro Naruto—No te alejes…—dijo dejando por un instante sus pechos—Tócame…—le alentó apoyando la cabeza entre sus desnudos pechos—Por favor, tócame…

Se lo estaba pidiendo de favor… Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y acercó la mano otra vez.

Volvió a rodearlo y trago nerviosa. Había visto muchas películas y leído muchos libros en los que la mujer le hacía esto al hombre, era su primera vez tocando uno y la verdad es que estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer exactamente, pero… Su mano comenzó a moverse sola, por instinto. A medida que pasaban los segundos y ella seguía acariciándolo, subiendo la mano desde su base hasta su punta humedecida y luego devolviéndose, haciendo lo mismo un par de veces más. La respiración de Naruto se volvió más agitada y unos suaves gemidos salían de sus labios.

Su respiración era caliente, algo más rápida que antes como si él estuviese a punto de… Naruto tomó su mano, deteniéndola. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué la había detenido? ¿Acaso…? Naruto apretó su mano y soltó una maldición. Oh, ya sabía lo que pasaba, él había estado a punto de… A pesar de que le gustaba tenerlo en su mano, lo dejó ir y apoyo la mano sobre su propio muslo mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo.

—Naruto-kun…

—Esto está yendo rápido…—murmuro Naruto y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos de Naruto estaban ennegrecidos y sus mejillas teñidas de un suave tono rosa—Casi… Yo…—Naruto se cortó y se alejó un poco de ella para pasarse una mano por la cara—Estamos yendo muy rápido. No quiero tenerte desnuda tan rápido, Hinata…—dijo y se levantó del sofá con ella entre sus brazos. La dejó en el mismo sofá, pero sola.

Hinata se sintió avergonzada y miro a Naruto.

Naruto se pasaba una mano por el cabello y la otra la tenía en la cadera. Hinata no perdió su estado. Estaba frente a ella. Él se había arreglado su ropa, pero había… ¡Oh! Había una mancha húmeda en sus pantalones, en el área de… Hinata desvió la mirada más avergonzada que antes.

—Hinata…—dijo Naruto—Tu ropa…

Hinata se miró. Aún tenía el vestido alrededor de sus caderas y sus pechos estaban fuera de su sujetador, enrojecidos. Rápidamente, se arregló la ropa y luego se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, hacia los pies desnudos de Naruto. Tenía unos lindos pies. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba loca!

—Lo siento por tocarte…—dijo Hinata. Quizás Naruto se había sentido mal porque ella lo había tocado en sus partes privadas, apenas estaban en segunda base y ella se había adelantado a la tercera demasiado rápido, Naruto tenía razón. ¡Esto era vergonzoso!

—No te disculpes es solo que—dijo Naruto y Hinata volvió a fijar su mirada en el para ver como el rubio se rascaba la cabeza mientras estaba sonrojado—Íbamos muy rápido—volvió a decir él—O sea, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo pero desde hace unas semanas es que venimos a hablar correctamente y hoy dimos un gran paso, avanzamos un par de pasos más de lo normal.

Si, él estaba en lo cierto. Era demasiado rápido. Vio como él sonreía.

—A pesar de que íbamos como un carro de carreras, debo decir que me encantó, Hinata-chan—dijo Naruto y ella se ruborizó—Nunca pensé que me rodearías y me acariciarías—dijo y Hinata se sonrojo—Una parte de mi quería que siguiésemos pero otra me dijo que esperara. Yo quiero disfrutar de ti, de lo que pasa entre nosotros, explorar más…—siguió diciendo pero Hinata se había quedado en sus pensamientos. ¿Disfrutar más? ¿Explorar más? ¿Acaso eso significaba que ellos… estaban comenzando una relación? ¡Oh por dios!—Me gustas, Hinata—seguía diciendo Naruto.

¡Oh por dios! Le gustaba a Naruto.

—¡Tú también me gustas!—se apresuró a decir Hinata pero se luego de que las palabras salieron de su boca se tapó esta con las manos. Dios, lo había dicho.

Naruto la miro con una sonrisa y luego soltó una risotada.

—No es por alardear pero lo sé, si no te gustara no estaríamos aquí ahora y no hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos…—dijo Naruto poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella y tomándole una mano, las entrelazó y Hinata respiro tranquila, pero se tensó cuando vio que Naruto fruncía el ceño—Me gustas, nos gustamos pero debemos dejar algo claro.

¿Algo claro? Estaba segura de que venía con la frase de: «Seguimos gustándonos pero nada de amor entre nosotros», lo había visto en muchos libros y películas, algo normal, cliché. Sintió un peso en ella.

—Quiero que seas sincera conmigo y yo seré sincero contigo—dijo Naruto y esto confundió a Hinata. ¿Ser sincero con él? ¿A qué se refería? Ella le había dicho que le gustaba también.

—Y-yo…—murmuró Hinata—Yo no entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Naruto-kun…

—Ese hombre que te gusta…—comenzó a decir Naruto e hizo una mueca como si le doliese lo que iba a decir—¿Es alguien cercano?—termino preguntando Naruto.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Si, era muy cercano, el hombre que amaba estaba ahora mismo frente a ella, tomándole las manos luego de haberla besado y tocado como ningún hombre lo había hecho en su vida, era tan cercano que podía olerlo.

—Si…—murmuro Hinata.

El ceño de Naruto se intensificó más cuando Hinata dijo lo que dijo y la forma en que su expresión cambio. Oh, no debió decirlo de esta manera. Naruto creía que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre. ¡Que metida de pata!

—Si es tan cercano espero que no te arrepientas de lo que pasa entre nosotros y que no te avergüence tampoco, porque yo tampoco lo hare…

¿De que hablaba Naruto? ¿Avergonzarse? ¿Cómo podía estar avergonzada del hombre que amaba? ¡Nunca!

—N-no lo hare—murmuró decidida. Si Naruto supiese que estaban hablando de él mismo y no de nadie más. En verdad le gustaría confesar sus sentimientos pero… Ella lo amaba y Naruto no la amaba como ella lo hacía, solo era algo físico, eso era lo que había entre ellos—Estoy consciente de lo que hago, Naruto—terminó por decir Hinata.

—¡Qué bueno!—dijo Naruto como si Hinata le hubiese quitado un peso de encima—Porque yo aún no me puedo creer que estés enamorada de él…—dijo y Hinata arqueo las cejas. ¿Enamorada de él? ¿De quién?

—¿D-de quién?—pregunto ahora más confundida que antes. ¿De quién creía Naruto que estaba enamorada?

Él la miro como si ella supiera lo que estuviese hablando.

—Pues de Sasuke…—dijo y Hinata abrió la boca y la cerró, repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta que su boca quedo como una O.

Naruto creía que estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Había que admitir que Sasuke se veía bien, pero su personalidad era un asco comparada con la suya y con la de Naruto, lo que hacía que perdiese todo su atractivo. Él era demasiado arrogante y además de eso, Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de este y Hinata siempre la había alentado junto con Ino a que estuviese con Sasuke. Ella nunca lo había mirado de otra forma que como un compañero.

—¿Qué?—exclamó ella aun sorprendida—¿Estas hablando en serio?

¿Enamorada de Sasuke? De todas las personas que él podía decir que ella estaba enamorada saltaba con Sasuke. Había podido decir de Sai y otros chicos más pero… ¿Sasuke? Esto era demasiado chistoso y no pudo evitar que una risita saliera de ella, y que esta risita se convirtiera en carcajadas, tuvo que agarrarse el estómago, era demasiado cómico. Ella no se reía tan ruidosa pero no podía controlarse.

—¡Hinata!—exclamo Naruto para que se detuviera.

Ella dejó de reírse pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Enamorada de Sasuke-san?—preguntó ella sin creérselo pero la mirada de seriedad de él le dijo que Naruto estaba hablando en serio. Hinata borró la sonrisa mientras carraspeaba.

—¿Por qué te ríes?—pregunto él—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Es que no puedo creer a la conclusión que llegaste…—murmuro Hinata aun sonriente— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo estar yo enamorada de Sasuke?—pregunto y Naruto la miro con las cejas arqueadas, como diciendo lo obvio, Sasuke era guapo—Okay, admito que Sasuke-san se ve muy bien—Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo último—Pero él está casado y tiene a Sakura-san, a mi amiga Sakura-san. Además de que su personalidad lo daña completamente, Sakura es la única que puede tolerarlo.

Naruto soltó una risotada.

—¡Tienes razón!—exclamo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír—El Teme es un imbécil y solo Sakura lo soporta.

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras seguía riéndose.

—Ni en muchos años—dijo Hinata—No estoy enamorada de Sasuke-san.

Ni se imaginaba estar enamorada de él. No, gracias, era demasiado para ella. Miro a Naruto, se preguntó como él había llegado a esa conclusión, no lo entendía, ella no había estado tan cerca de Sasuke. Si, se saludaban, hablaban un poco pero eso era todo. En verdad que no lo entendía.

—¿Cómo llegaste a que estaba enamorada de Sasuke-san?—decidió preguntar para sacarse de las dudas.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que era cercano y él es la única persona que me llega a la mente…—dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo—Bueno, Sai también pero con su asquerosa personalidad lo descarte, ya que a ti nunca te gustaría un tipo como el…

Hinata rio un poco y se calmó. Si, tenía razón. Si tuviera que decidir entre Sasuke y Sai, preferiría al primero. Sai era muy burlón y a veces demasiado prosaico. A veces se burlaba de ella haciendo chistes sobre su virginidad como si esto fuera lo peor del planeta.

—Bueno, no estoy enamorada de ninguno de los dos…—dijo Hinata.

Él sonrió.

—¿Entonces está bien…—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—Estar conmigo mientras estas enamorada de otro hombre?—preguntó seriamente Naruto.

Le gustaría decirle lo que sentía por él, pero estaba segura de que lo asustaría, así que lo mejor ahora era decir alguna mentirilla piadosa. Quería estar con él pero para estar a su lado, tenía que mentirle sobre su amor hacia el "Misterioso Hombre".

—Está bien…—dijo Hinata—Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en esa persona…—mintió y se sintió mal por mentirle, debería ser sincera pero… aun no era el tiempo de serlo—Es hora de que avance—dijo esto último mirándolo con una sonrisa—De que disfrute de cosas que nunca disfrute—dijo y dolió un poco decirlo, ya que mientras ella lo estaba dando todo por Naruto, Naruto solo veía esto como algo pasajero, bueno, de todos modos iba a disfrutarlo, aunque doliese al final.

—Pienso lo mismo…—dijo y una expresión de tristeza paso por su rostro—Debo de avanzar y olvidarme de Sakura-chan…—dijo Naruto sonriendo con una sonrisa triste—Es lo mejor para mí, no es saludable y si tú me ayudas a conseguirlo, estaré agradecido de por vida contigo, Hinata.

Oh, eso era alentador. Era como su consuelo o su conformación. Genial, comenzó a barrer el pesimismo de sus pensamientos con una escoba. ¡Fuera pesimismo! Iba a tratar de ayudarlo, a tratar de hacer que el olvidase a Sakura y quizás podía enamorarse de ella en el intento. Era la oportunidad de su vida e iba a aprovecharla con Naruto, él le estaba dando una entrada y ella iba a entrar, solo esperaba que al final no saliera herida.

—Estaré encantada de estar contigo, Naruto-kun…—dijo armándose de valor.

Él se mordió el labio inferior y eso fue algo demasiado sexy para sus ojos. Hinata alejó la vista de sus jugosos e hinchados labios y prestó atención.

—¿Estas segura de esto?

—Si—dijo con seguridad, no había estado tan segura en su vida. A veces había que arriesgarse para poder triunfar en la vida y en el amor. Debía de hacerlo.

Naruto se pasó la lengua por los labios y se acercó a ella. Sus labios fueron presionados por los de él, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Él no se alejó, se quedó a centímetros de su cara. Los ojos azueles de Naruto brillaban con emoción y estaba segura de que los suyos estarían igual que los de él.

—Entonces desde hoy cuida de mí, Hinata y yo cuidare de ti…—dijo él y sin esperar respuesta de ella rápidamente la tomó en los brazos, alzándola del sofá, entre sus fuertes brazos.

—¡Espera!

Él se rio y comenzó a caminar con ella, él se dirigió al pasillo de las habitaciones y luego al dormitorio principal. La puerta estaba abierta así que entraron sin ningún previsto. Naruto se acercó a la cama y la depositó sobre el mullido colchón con suavidad. Hinata levantó la mirada para ver como él se quitaba la camiseta. Lindos abdominales, él debía de haber vuelto a los gimnasios porque estaba más musculoso.

—Ya que te quedaras a dormir porque no dormimos juntos…—dijo Naruto y el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir rápidamente. ¿Dormir juntos? ¿Solo dormir? Trago nerviosa y Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba tensa, ya que se apresuró a agregar—Solo dormiremos juntos, sé que es un gran paso, pero la verdad es que tengo deseos de dormir en tus brazos…—dijo esto último bajando la mirada.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Hinata pero estaba muy nerviosa.

La frente de Naruto se sombreo de miedo y se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento. Tú eres una dama y yo soy un vagabundo.

Hinata rio.

—Está bien…—dijo Hinata—Me quedare.

—¿En serio te quedaras conmigo?

Hinata asintió. Sabía que nade vería esto bien, dormir con alguien sin tener una etiqueta pero… Ella deseaba sentir su calor rodeándola. Quería saber que se sentía dormir con la persona que amabas.

Naruto aplaudió como una foca totalmente feliz y luego se subió a la cama.

—Entonces deberás despojarte de tu ropa o ¿piensas dormir en ese vestido?—preguntó esto último con una burlona sonrisa.

Hinata se rio. Si tenía razón. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño. Entró en este y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, completamente avergonzada y feliz. Estaba demasiado feliz que casi iba a explotar de felicidad. Naruto le había dado una oportunidad. Ella nunca pensó que ala tendría en su vida, Naruto siempre se vio tan lejos y más cuando el amor que tenía por Sakura estaba danzando a su alrededor. Esto debía de ser un sueño. Estaban pasando muchas cosas juntas. Sintiéndose nueva y exuberante de alegría, se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo, se lavó las manos, luego lo cerró y se acercó a secárselas con una toalla que había en un gancho.

Trago nerviosa y se miró. ¿Debería dormir…? No pudo terminar la frase pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hinata se agacho y se quitó las ballerinas negras. Se puso de pie y soltó un gran suspiro mientras miraba su vestido. Debería pedirle algo de ropa a Naruto. Y como si este estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, tocó la puerta.

Hinata se acercó y la abrió un poco para ver como Naruto le extendía una muda de ropa. Hinata le sonrió y la tomó para después cerrar la puerta. La dejó sobre la superficie del váter y la examinó. Era una camiseta naranja con un gran sapo verde en la parte delantera, bajo la mirada hacia lo que quedaba, eran unos pequeños boxers negros… Hinata se ruborizo. Otra vez dormiría rodeada de su ropa y de su esencia. Dejó la camiseta sobre el váter otra vez y estiró las manos para quitarse el vestido, se lo sacó por la cabeza y lo dejó en el suelo de baldosas blancas del baño. Movió sus manos hacia su espalda y alcanzó el cierre de su sujetador. Se escuchó un click y luego sintió como sus senos quedaban libres.

Se sacó el sujetador y se sintió libre. Le gustaría tener los pechos pequeños pero los tenía de un tamaño generoso, le pesaban. Se miró los pechos, sus pezones tenían una tonalidad más rosácea que lo normal y estaban algo hinchados. Se ruborizo. Estaban así por los besos de Naruto. Se acercó a tomar la camiseta de Naruto y se la paso por la cabeza, vistiéndose con ella y tapando sus hinchados pechos. Se miró en el espejo de la mampara de la ducha. Le quedaba grande y el dobladillo de esta le quedaba por debajo de sus nalgas. Si salía así quizás a Naruto le daría un paro cardiaco. Soltó una risita pensando que hoy había olvidado sus miedos y que ahora se sentía más segura de sí misma.

Olvidándose de esto, se colocó los boxers de Naruto. Eran muy cortos y era como si no tuviese nada debajo. ¿Debería quitárselos? Sí. Tomó un poco de valor hacer que deslizase los boxers por sus piernas de nuevo. Lo adjuntó con su sujetador y su vestido y luego dio un paso hacia la puerta pero se quedó de piedra.

Sintió su centro algo húmedo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba así? Dios. Estaba… Era vergonzoso y no quería que Naruto la viese así… pero… ¡Que estúpida era! Naruto la había tocado con sus dedos así que debía de saber que estaba de esa manera y además de eso, ella lo sentido en su centro y también había tenido su miembro en la mano. Ya no había que tener vergüenza.

Soltando un gran suspiro, salió del baño. La habitación estaba media oscura, solo una pequeña lámpara arrojaba una tenues luz sobre la silueta de Naruto que estaba acostada de lado, mirando hacia ella.

—Na-Naruto-kun…—murmuro Hinata sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

La realidad la había golpeado otra vez. Iba a dormir con Naruto de verdad, entre sus brazos.

—Ven aquí…—dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano por encima de la cama.

Hinata asintió pero antes de ir a la cama se acercó a un pequeño mueble que había en un rincón y dejó su ropa ahí. Luego se dio la vuelta, Naruto esta vez estaba a boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Hinata se miró. Esperaba que estuviese bien dormir con tan solo una camiseta y en bragas.

—Hinata…—la llamó Naruto con su sexy voz.

Hinata apretó las piernas pero con valor dio un paso hacia la cama y luego otro, cuando sus piernas estuvieron al lado del colchón, se subió en esta lentamente. Naruto apartó la sabana con una mano para que ella entrara en el calor de esta. Se acomodó al lado de Naruto y se ruborizo cuando el dejó que la sabana cayera. Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era la primera vez que dormiría con un chico. ¡Con un chico! Debería hacer una lista de las primeras veces que había tenido, la mayoría de ellas eran con Naruto. Un brazo fuerte se deslizo por su cintura y vientre cubierto por las sabanas, con la mano abierta, Naruto la empujó hacia él, ella quedando pegada de su cuerpo. ¡Oh…! Su delicioso cuerpo estaba despierto.

—Espero que no te importe que este como estoy pero no puedo evitarlo…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa para después alargar un brazo hacia la lámpara y sumirlos en la oscuridad.

Hinata suspiro.

—Hinata…—su voz sonó en su oreja derecha, le dio un espasmo a su cuerpo.

—¿Si?

—Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que paso hoy.

—Nunca—dijo con seguridad.

—Bien…—dijo y escuchó como él bostezaba—Por alguna razón estoy cansado. Creo que me estoy esforzando demasiado en el trabajo.

—Y-yo creo que deberías tomar un descanso.

Naruto se rio y su risa fue tan rica. Hizo que ella temblase.

—Ya tuve mucho descanso pero quizás este fin de semana y así podremos ir a una cita.

—Es-está bien…

—Duerme bien…—dijo y sintió sus suaves labios rozar su mejilla para después apartarse y acomodar su cabeza sobre la suya.

Hinata sonrió y se llevó una mano al corazón que le latía desbocadamente. ¿Una cita? ¿En serio? Iba a tener su primera cita este fin de semana. Estaba tan feliz de lo que había conseguido cuando dejaba salir su Hinata Mala y cuando encontraba su valentía. Iba a disfrutarlo. Esperaba que llegase el fin de semana rápido.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Otra escena candente NaruHina, quería ponerla más candente pero sería demasiado y por eso quedo así. Naruto está confundido y Hinata está más enamorada que antes, como no enamorarse de Naruto *-***

**Se que las cosas van muy rápido pero en la historia original esto es lo que pasa, claro, he tratado de cambiar algunas cosas para hacer que se acople a la pareja pero al final siguió viéndose así y yo no quería cambiarlo por completo porque seria muy ladilla para mi y me tomaría mas tiempo.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**PD: ****El libro que lee Hinata es de la saga de los Demonios del Inframundo de Gena Showalter, solo por si acaso les gustaría saber y debo decir que es muy buena, la recomiendo.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original este casi completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la cara dormida más tierna y sensual que hubiese visto en su corta vida. Los labios de Hinata formaron una sonrisa mientras observaba al hombre que amaba dormir. Podía ver los detalles bien gracias a la luz mañanera que entraba por las ventanas de cristal cubiertas por unas ligeras cortinas. Si era hermoso despierto, durmiendo lo era por igual. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, como si lo que estuviese soñando le estaba gustando. Esperaba que fuese con ella que estuviese soñando…

Se mordió un labio y estiro una mano hacia su rostro, posándola en su mejilla con barba de un día. Incluso así era sexy, ¿por qué era tan sexy? Era un hombre muy apuesto… se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, cuando se alejó, él refunfuño entre sueños y se puso a boca arriba.

Hinata sonrió pero la sonrisa luego se borró. La cosa era que tenía que salir de sus sueños y volver a la realidad. Se sentó en la cama y miro hacia el despertador que estaba en la mesilla de noche al lado de Naruto, el reloj marcaban las siete y quince de la mañana, se preguntó a qué hora iba Naruto a entrar a trabajar, quizás antes de irse podía hacerle el desayuno, pero… no sabía si iba a trabajar, si lo despertaba solo para que desayunara quizás iba a molestarle, él podria descansar si no tenía que ir a trabajar hoy, así que no iba a despertarlo.

Bueno… lo mejor, era irse temprano. Se bajó con lentitud de la cama. Los pies se le hundieron en la mullida alfombra y estiro los brazos mientras bostezaba. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta, dentro se acercó al lavabo y observo el cepillo de Naruto. Hoy iba a ser atrevida y lavarse los dientes con su cepillo, aunque se viera asqueroso, pero él no le había dado uno anoche y la vez que estuvo en el piso tuvo que cepillarse con los dedos, de ahora en adelante tendría que traer su propio cepillo o pedirle uno a Naruto.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó el cepillo que había en el vaso. Se cepillo los dientes con él y luego lo dejó en el vaso. Se quitó la camiseta y las bragas, dejándola sobre la encimera del lavabo. Se giró hacia la ducha y corrió el panel de cristal, entrando un segundo después. Se quedó debajo del grifo cerrado. Su cuerpo olía a la colonia de Naruto y a sus sabanas, pero ya tendría que deshacerte del olor porque entonces parecería una acosadora psicópata. Abrió el grifo y el agua salió a borbotones, mojándola.

Unos minutos después estaba bañada y su cuerpo húmedo enrollado en una toalla. Tomó su camiseta y bragas y salió del baño. Naruto seguía durmiendo. Le gustaría despiértalo para besarlo y despedirse de él, pero él debía de estar cansado. Suspirando camino hacia el mueble donde había dejado el resto de su ropa. Se quedó de piedra. Había dormido con sus bragas y estas estaban sucias. ¿Qué se iba a poner? Miro hacia la comoda de Naruto. Cuando había dormido la otra vez él le había cedido una camiseta y unos shorts, quizás podria… Se tocó la barbilla con un dedo. Si eso haría. Dejó la ropa que tenía en sus brazos en el mueble y caminó hacia a la comoda. Sin hacer ruido abrió el primer cajón, había un reguero de cosas pero menos ropa. Abrió el segundo, en este había… Calzoncillos y boxers… Uh… Tomó uno pero recordó que él le había cedido uno la noche anterior…

Metió el que había sacado y cerró el cajón. Caminó hacia su ropa de nuevo. Busco los boxers y los encontró. Miro sobre su hombro hacia la cama. Naruto seguía en la misma posición de antes, durmiendo plácidamente. Hinata sonrió. Dejó caer la toalla y levantó los boxers, iba aponerse su ropa interior, ignoraría todas las clases de enfermedades que podria pasarle… Uy. Presionó Ignorar y se inclinó para ponerse la ropa interior. Eran tan pegados que le quedaban como si fueran de ella, ¿en verdad se ponía esto? Su miembro debía de quedar muy aprisionado entonces. Movió la cabeza y agarró el sujetador, se lo puso y le siguió su vestido. Por último fueron las ballerinas, las cuales había dejado en el baño anoche. Cuando terminó de cambiarse caminó hacia la comoda. Abrió el primer cajón y saco un cepillo de pelo. Su cabello hoy era un asco pero consiguió domarlo. Se lo ató a lo alto de la cabeza con una liga que consiguió en uno de los cajones de Naruto.

Dejó el cepillo en el cajón y volvió a acercarse a donde había dejado la camiseta de Naruto con sus bragas. Escondió sus bragas en la camiseta y la tomó en sus manos, se quedaría con esa camiseta. Salió de la habitación. Fue hacia la sala y tomó asiento en el sofá que había estado sentada en la noche. Su bolso, estaba en una esquina del sofá, casi entrándose dentro. Lo agarro y dejando la ropa a un lado, busco su móvil. Era una idiota. Esta no era la primera vez que se quedaba en casa de Naruto, pero cuando paso, recordó que su hermana gemela la había abarcado con muchas preguntas pero luego de no tener ninguna contestación de parte de Hinata había olvidado el asunto, pero esta vez… ¡Uy! Estaba segura de que no podria evitarla.

Reviso su móvil. Había cientos de mensajes de Hanabi y de Ino. Los ignoró, más tarde los abriría, sabía lo que había escrito su hermana gemela y lo que había dicho Ino también. Las dos estaban al corriente de sus visitas al piso de Naruto y de sus sentimientos por este. Entró la ropa en su bolso y luego hurgó en él, hasta que saco una pequeña libreta, de esta extrajo una hoja y la dejó otra vez en el bolso, consiguió una pluma y apoyando la nota sobre la mesita, comenzó a escribir:

**_«Siento haberme ido sin decir adiós, pero recordé que tenía que irme rápido. A veces Hanabi se queda en mi piso y no le avise que dormiría aquí, así que debe de estar preocupada. _**

**_No te hice el desayuno porque pensaba que quizás deberías descansar, así que perdóname por ello. Vendré más tarde, si es que mi hermana me deja salir, parece mi madre… En fin, más tarde te llamare. Cuídate._**

**_Hinata.»_**

Cuando terminó, dejó la pluma en su bolso y caminó hacia la habitación. Se acercó al despertador y colocó la nota debajo de este, pero que se notase que estaba allí. Hinata se quedó un rato mirando a Naruto. Dios, no quería dejarlo porque tenía miedo que todo fuera un sueño, se acercó a él, bajando el rostro sobre el suyo y unió sus labios.

—Adiós Naruto-kun…Cariño mío…—murmuró y se alejó de el para salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con lentitud.

Volvió a la sala y tomó su bolso, calándoselo al hombro. Hinata le echo un vistazo al piso antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla, suspiro y colocando el seguro en la puerta, salió del piso y la cerró a su espalda. Ya más tarde regresaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata llego rápidamente a su piso.

Estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación, cuando la puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió e hizo que Hinata diese un respingo. ¡Oh por dios! Se giró lentamente para ver a su hermana Hanabi, quien a pesar de ser gemelas, era un poco más alta y más guapa que ella. Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón. Hinata le sonrió y con rapidez abrió su puerta para entrar, pero Hanabi fue más rápida y antes de que ella entrara, le agarró el brazo, deteniéndola.

—¡Hanabi!—grito Hinata por la rudeza de su gemela.

—¡Aguántate ahí! Tu y yo vamos a hablar—dijo para después empujarla dentro de la habitación.

Hinata se preguntó como Hanabi había maniobrado con ella con aquellos tacones de 12 cm que usaba para "trabajar". Su hermana trabajaba en un bufete de abogados como secretaria de uno de ellos y ella no entendía porque su hermana se vestía como si trabajara en una tienda de moda. Hinata se zafó del agarre de su hermana al mismo tiempo que Hanabi cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Hinata, algo estúpido, sabía lo que su hermana quería, respuestas.

Su hermana puso los brazos en jarras y la miro como diciendo: «tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando».

Hinata sonrió nerviosa. Sí, no era la primera vez que no dormía en su casa. Se mordió el labio inferior, tendría que ahora en adelante inventar buenas excusas para poder quedarse en casa de Naruto ahora que eran más que amigos.

—Yo…

Hanabi movió la cabeza.

—Siempre espere que hicieras esto cuando estábamos en el instituto pero ni una vez saliste con un chico, ni una vez te quedaste en casa de una amiga, y de pronto, vienes y te desapareces por un día, sin decirle nada a nadie—ella gruño furiosa y Hinata se sintió un poco mal—Tuve que decirle a mama que te quedaste en casa de Sakura, ya que quería pasar la noche aquí con nosotras en una noche de chicas y créeme que casi la llama para asegurarse de ello, pero si no fuera por mis tácticas estuvieras frita ahora mismo.

¿Frita?

—Y-ya soy mayor de edad…—dijo Hinata haciendo una mueca. Podía hacer lo que ella quisiese.

—Si pero eso no te da el derecho de no avisar a tu familia si vas a salir o a quedarte en algún sitio.

Oh. Si tenía mucha razón. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era el Efecto Naruto? ¿O era que se estaba volviéndose rebelde? La época le había llegado tarde. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Lo siento—se disculpó, su hermana se preocupaba mucho por ella y ella diciendo esas cosas de mal gusto.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza para después sonreír.

—Está bien pero la próxima vez avisa con antelación así puedo ayudarte, así como me ayudabas a mi…

Oh, sí, recordaba esa época en la que Hanabi salía y ella tenía que cubrirla. A veces tenía que pasarse por ella para que no notaran la falta de su loca hermana gemela y era increíble que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de la diferencia.

—Gracias—le agradeció a su hermana, acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

Su hermana palmeo su espalda para después alejarse de ella y pasear su grisácea mirada por su cuerpo. ¿Qué miraba? ¿Algún chupón o algo? Se había asegurado de que no tenía ninguna marca de ello. Hanabi aspiró el aire.

—Huele a colonia de hombre…—murmuro Hanabi entrecerrando los ojos.

Oh… Hinata aspiro el aire y si olía a hombre. ¿Cómo? Se había duchado bien… Oh, el jabón de Naruto.

—No—mintió Hinata—No huele a nada—Y su gemela la miro con el ceño fruncido, Hinata se adelantó a agregar—Si, huele a ello…—dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Vaya…—dijo alejándose de Hinata y tomando asiento en la cama—Es increíble. Este tipo debe de estar volviéndote loca. Mira que oler a él…—Hanabi se rio.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza mientras sentía las mejillas arderle. Si, él estaba volviéndola loca, cambiándola y el cambio le encantaba. Sonrió.

—Algo así…

Hanabi volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te estas acostando con él?—pregunto Hanabi dejando muda a Hinata.

Hinata se ruborizo. ¿Acostándose con él? Bueno… Si, durmió con Naruto hoy, en su cama, acostados, pero no hicieron nada más que abrazarse con ternura, solo eso, pero obvio que no le diría eso a Hanabi y tampoco le diría lo que hicieron. No, no, su hermana era un cayo en un pie y mejor se ahorraba sus momentos íntimos para ella sola.

—¡Claro que no!

Su hermana la miro con una dura mirada fijando la mirada en sus ojos. Duraron un rato mirándose fijamente hasta que Hanabi cerró los ojos y suspiraba.

—Hablas la verdad pero te diré que si te llegas a acostar con él utiliza protección. No te quiero ver como Sakura—dijo hablando de su amiga Sakura.

Pobre Sakura. Hanabi constantemente se burlaba de ella por haberse quedado en estado, pero Sakura estaba casada, así que eso no importaba si estaba en estado.

—Si Sakura-san te oye…—dijo Hinata.

No entendía el odio de Hanabi hacia Sakura. ¿Acaso seria porque ella tenía a Sasuke? Si, debía de ser eso y ahora que recordaba Hanabi anduvo detrás de Sasuke cuando estaban en el instituto.

Su hermana empezó a mover las cejas mientras sonreía con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Besa bien?—pregunto Hanabi.

Hinata se ruborizo. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

—Yo…

—¡Dime!—exigiendo la respuesta lo que hizo que Hinata la mirase con miedo.

—Si…—dijo Hinata recordando los besos fogosos de Naruto.

Hanabi bufo molesta.

—¡No es justo! ¡Esa pelo de chicle tiene al Gran Uchiha! ¡La Barbie falsa tiene al Sexy Sai y tú tienes al Magnifico Narutin!—exclamó Hanabi diciendo los apodos de sus amigos cuando estaban en el instituto—¿Por qué mierda no hay otro amigo para que pueda lanzarle el lazo?—preguntó haciendo un puchero—Así estaríamos las cuatro con los 4 chicos más populares de nuestro viejo instituto. Obvio que el mío sería el más caliente y seria apodado el Maravilloso Señor X.

Hinata se rio.

—Estás loca.

—¡Son tan calientes!

¡Mentira! Naruto era el más caliente de los tres. Se rio y su hermana la siguió. Duraron unos segundo riéndose hasta que cesaron y Hanabi se puso de pie, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera de plata.

—¿Ya te vas?—pregunto Hinata.

Su hermana giro el rostro hacia ella.

—Sí, tengo que llegar rápido…—dijo y puso los ojos en blanco—El señor Nara exige que llegue dos horas más temprano que él. Ese hij…—se interrumpió antes de decir el taco y sonrió para después salir del cuarto.

Hinata se rio mientras veía a Hanabi marchar. El jefe de su hermana era un hombre amigo de la familia, Shikamaru Nara y el hombre era muy misterioso y problemático. Cuando su hermana consiguió el puesto como secretaria del abogado de su padre, Hinata se dijo que esto no iba a durar más que un mes, pero se equivocó, Hanabi lo estaba aguantando todavía. Ella debía de tener muchas agallas porque el tipo era muy extraño.

Movió la cabeza y disipo los pensamientos del problemático abogado para ir a cerrar la puerta y luego apoyarse en esta. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Había dormido con un chico sin hacer nada pervertido y se sintió tan bien, había sido abrazada toda la noche por Naruto, estar en sus cálidos brazos había sido maravilloso.

Esperaba que esta noche también pudiese dormir entre sus brazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué se hizo el dormido?

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cara mientras recordaba el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, sin nada que la cubriera. Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde, se habría puesto de pie y la habría tomado entre sus brazos, abrazándola, besándole el cuello. Diablos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por la cara. Había estado despierto todo el rato, desde que ella bajo de la cama hasta que salió de la habitación. ¡Que estúpido era!

Escuchó sus pasos y volvió a acomodarse en la cama, en la misma posición. Cerró los ojos. Percibió como ella entraba en la habitación y luego sintió como ella se detenía a su lado. Oyó como el sonido de un papel ser doblado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se sentía mirado. Quería abrir los ojos y mirarla, sorprenderla, pero su cuerpo no acató las órdenes. Luego unos suaves labios se posesionaron sobre los de él. ¡Dios! Lo estaba besando y él quería devolverle el beso pero… se quedó sintiendo sus labios hasta que se separó de él y Naruto quiso gemir de frustración. Esto le pasaba por hacerse el dormido.

—Adiós Naruto-kun… Cariño mío—dijo ella con su suave voz y Naruto se derritió.

Escuchó sus pasos alejándose y luego la puerta de la habitación cerrándose. Naruto se sentó en la cama otra vez y se pasó una mano por la cara. Era su cariño, sus labios comenzaron a dibujar una sonrisa y estaba seguro que sus mejillas debían de estar sonrosadas. Había escuchado aquel apelativo varias veces, su madre le llamaba así de vez en cuando, y algunas chicas también cuando andaba en las calles pero viniendo de Hinata… Se escuchaba hermoso.

Movió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia la nota debajo del despertador. Tomó el pequeño papel y lo desdoblo. Su letra seguía siendo hermosa y lo que estaba escrito era aún mejor, no era como la otra vez y su corto mensaje, dándole las gracias por dejarla dormir, para nada. Naruto rio cuando leyó sobre la hermana gemela de Hinata, no la conocía muy bien, pero se veía que era una chica dura, diferente a Hinata. Dejó la nota sobre la mesilla de noche y se bajó de la cama.

No quería ir a trabajar pero no había más remedio. Arregló la cama y luego se metió en el cuarto de baño. Unos minutos después salió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en sus manos, mientras se secaba el cabello, oliendo a jabón y a Aftershave. Se colocó ropa rápidamente, metió su billetera, sus llaves y su móvil en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros. Tomó su chaqueta de un perchero y salió del cuarto.

Ya que Hinata no le había hecho el desayuno tendría que desayunar fuera. Quizás otro día podria disfrutar de su desayuno con ella. Con este pensamiento abandonó su hogar y se dirigió al ascensor. Unos minutos después iba en dirección hacia su trabajo.

Ya en el sitio donde trabajaba. Entró en su oficina, cerró las puertas y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Tomó asiento detrás de él y suspiro. ¿Qué había para hoy? Parpadeo sorprendido. Mierda. Ni siquiera había estado pensando en el trabajo. La semana pasada solo había pensado en trabajo pero ahora… Sonrió. Era culpa de Hinata. Se mordió los labios. Anoche había sido una noche maravillosa. Cerró los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos inundaran su mente. Sus suaves labios, sus suaves pechos, su curvilíneo cuerpo debajo de sus palmas, aun sentía su tacto en ellas, su olor, su inocencia…

La puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente y Naruto maldijo a quien había entrado. Por la brusquedad debía de ser Sasuke. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero no era Sasuke quien había entrado en su oficina, sino un hombre, con el cabello castaño y los ojos castaños. Este tenía las manos en jarras y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¿Acaso pasaba algo? Naruto se sentó derecho en su sillón.

Su socio cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó hacia tomar asiento frente a él. El peso de su amigo bajo con lentitud sobre el sillón negro y Kiba cruzo las piernas mientras apoyaba la barbilla en una mano.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Naruto.

—Quiero hablar de algo serio contigo.

Naruto parpadeo confuso. Vaya. Eso era raro. Había vuelto a como era antes, no entendía que tenían que hablar ahora, él no había hecho nada extraño que le indicase a su amigo que estaba en mal camino.

—Te vi con una chica ayer…—dijo Kiba y Naruto lo miro confundido.

¿Con una chica? Había estado en el piso con Hinata y no había salido a ningún sitio. Era la única chica con la que se había topado. ¿De que hablaba?

—No entiendo…

—¿Recuerdas que salí temprano ayer?

Naruto asintió. Si, el tipo se había ido una media hora antes que el del trabajo, diciendo que iba a buscar a su novia a algún sitio, no había preguntado nada más, pero no sabía a qué venia el tema ahora.

—Bien… Fui a buscar a mi novia a la universidad—dijo y antes de que Naruto dijese algo—Si, si tengo una novia o al menos tengo una nueva novia—dijo Kiba con una sonrisa—Estaba saliendo con ella del campus por la entrada principal cuando te vi, vi tu todoterreno y si, lo conozco, además de que me sé tú matricula—Kiba rodó los ojos como si la cosa fuera obvia, bueno, eso era raro, él no se sabía la de Kiba.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Vi que subías a una chica al vehículo.

Si, ahora que recordaba le había dado un aventón a Shion ayer. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? No era algo para olvidar. Ahora que se daba cuenta, había ignorado a la chica desde que la dejó en su casa, ni siquiera había pensado en su breve beso, ni en la insistencia de ella de que la invitase a comer. ¡Lo había besado! Naruto se tapó la cara con una mano. Mierda. Eso no estaba bien.

—Voy a decirte algo, Naruto…—comenzó a decir Kiba, era como si su amigo fuese su padre.

—¿Qué?

—La chica, la conozco perfectamente y ella no es el tipo de chica que te gusta—señaló Kiba.

—¿Shion? ¿La conoces?

Su amigo sonrió con una sonrisa.

—Era una de mis novias—dijo dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

¿Habían sido novios? Pero conocía a Kiba desde hace años, desde el instituto, como era que nunca había visto a Shion o quizás… No la recordaba. Kiba había tenido tantas novias en aquella época, todavía seguía siendo un mujeriego, era imposible no confundirse.

—¿Me la llegaste a presentar?—preguntó, él tenía una buena memoria fotográfica, quizás Kiba nunca se la presentó.

—Lo hice y recuerdo que no se veía tan mujer como ahora…

—Vaya…—murmuro Naruto. El mundo era tan pequeño.

—Sí, fuimos novios mientras ella estaba en el instituto.

—¿Estaba en nuestro mismo instituto?

Kiba negó con la cabeza.

—En otro pero quiero decirte que es una chica muy picara…—dijo Kiba sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

—¿Así qué cual es el punto…?—preguntó Naruto.

—Ella no es para ti, Naruto.

—¡No estoy con ella!—exclamó Naruto. Ni loco.

—¿No?

Quizás debería hablarle sobre Hinata. Umm… Hinata. Cada vez que ella aparecía en sus pensamientos, ella hacia que entre sus piernas creciera su mástil… Movió la cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos. Kiba no lo vería bien si le decía sobre Hinata. Él era muy justo a pesar de ser un mujeriego y Naruto apreciaba sus buenos consejos. Él vería mal que estuviese saliendo con la mejor amiga de la mujer de la que tuvo un enamoramiento hace un mes. Ahora que lo veía, era un estúpido y muy malo. ¡Qué mierda! Oh por dios. No se había parado a pensar coherentemente. Tenía una loca relación con la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Kiba.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos.

—Nada—mintió Naruto. Sucedían muchas cosas porque nunca se había detenido a pensar con claridad.

—Tienes una cara muy fea, estas pálido—le dijo Kiba y Naruto se llevó una mano al rostro—¿Si tienes algo con ella verdad?

No, para nada, algo peor. Estaba saliendo con la amiga de la mujer que le rompió el corazón. ¿Hinata estaba bien con esto? ¿Por qué ella accedía a lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Era una consolación entre los dos? Si, debía de ser eso, ya que ella amaba a otro hombre que no la miraba y él amaba a la mujer que era la esposa de su mejor amigo. Esto estaba mal.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No he hecho nada con Shion más que compartir un par de besos…—dijo y su amigo lo miro sorprendido.

—¡Whoa!

Naruto asintió.

—Besaste los labios que me chuparon—dijo en burla Kiba y Naruto arrugo él rostro.

Imagen no deseada. Borrar. Borrar. Borrar. Ese hijo de puta. Ahora tenía una sucia imagen en su mente. Iba a ser difícil deshacerse de ella.

—¡Asco!

Su amigo se rio.

—Hace tiempo de ello y estoy seguro que ella tuvo su boca en otros hombres.

Naruto levantó una mano.

—Por favor, detente—le pidió.

Su amigo levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

—Está bien.

—Ya dejemos en tema ahí.

—Ella es una chica problemática. Si vas a meterte con ella ponte a pensar con claridad Naruto, ella no es sexo fácil a pesar de que lo aparenta—le aconsejó Kiba—Cuando terminamos fue difícil deshacerme de ella. Me llamaba y me buscaba constantemente. Resulta que fui su primer novio y por eso estaba tan obsesionada. Después de unas semanas me dejó respirar y lo agradecí, desde entonces nunca me he encontrado con ella y espero no hacerlo todavía.

Whoa. Él no recordaba nada eso pero ahora que veía, las chicas con las que su amigo salía, siempre armaban algún embrollo, quizás era por esto que no recordaba el episodio de aquel culebrón, había habido tantos.

—Está bien, pero no estoy saliendo con ella, si no con otra chica.

—Oh… Está bien—dijo su amigo y se puso de pie—Más tarde me comentaras sobre esta nueva chica.

Naruto asintió. Kiba sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió pero no se marchó de la oficina de Naruto. Kiba giro el rostro hacia él.

—Estoy feliz de que estés avanzando—dijo antes de salir de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

No, no estaba avanzando para nada.

Estaba jugando con Hinata. Los dos estaban jugando entre ellos. Hinata lo hacía para olvidar al hombre que tenía su corazón y él para olvidar a Sakura. Nunca había pensado en ello y se sentía usado. No dejaba de preguntarse porque ella había accedido a aquella locura. ¿Qué ganaba con ello? ¿Tener experiencia? Era una locura. Una parte de él le decía que la llamase y que detuviera todo aquello, y la otra le decía que continuase, ya que no había nada que perder, pero y si… Se mordió el labio. ¿Y si volvía enamorarse y no era correspondido?

Hinata era una chica genial, era dulce, amable y generosa, había la posibilidad que si seguían con esto se enamoraría de ella. Le gustaba mucho y no quería volver a caer en la desesperación por no tener lo que amaba. Sería muy duro. Si él volviese a enamorarse le gustaría que la cosa fuese recíproca.

No sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuevo trabajo y otra vez como mesera. Bueno, le daban propina y pagaban bien, además, estos trabajos eran flexibles con su horario de clases, así que estaba bien. El primer día fue magnifico y era tan extraño que tuviese ganas de volver al día siguiente. Quizás sus perspectivas estaban cambiando. Si, debía de ser eso. Se despidió de sus compañeras de su nuevo trabajo y salió por la puerta del servicio, cuando salió hacia la calle miro hacia la entrada principal del local.

El lugar era perfecto. No iban pervertidos ni personas molestosas como en los otros lugares, era algo más así de clase media casi llegando a alta. Perfecto. Shion sonrió y miro la hora en su reloj, no tenía clases hoy y tampoco tenía planes. Quizás podía visitar a Sakura… Asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero algo en el estacionamiento del lugar donde trabajaba le llamó la atención.

Un hombre se estaba bajando de un todoterreno y este se le parecía muy conocido… Vaya. Era Naruto y como siempre, se veía tan guapo. ¿Acaso iba a comer en el lugar donde trabajaba? Dios, era genial pero lástima que su turno ya había terminado. Refunfuño y se quedó mirando. Había otro tipo a su lado, este tenía unas gafas oscuras y desde donde podía ver, se veía muy guapo también. Dos tipos guapos, pero prefería a Naruto. Una tercera persona bajo del vehículo. Oh una chica. Shion afinó la mirada y se quedó mirando. A primera vista la chica se le pareció a Hinata, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esta chica tenía el cabello más oscuro con un tipo diferente de corte y era algo así como una rosita fresita, sabía que Hinata no se ponía ese tipo de ropa.

La chica se encadeno al brazo del tipo con gafas. Por la forma en que lo hizo, se vio como si estuviese asegurando a su hombre. El beso que el tipo le dio después, le dio a conocer a Shion que eran pareja. Tenía envidia. Se quedó mirando. Debían de ser amigos de Naruto. Quizás ella podria ir a saludarlo… Ni lo pensó mucho.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el encuentro y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Naruto, se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo por detrás. Sintió como él se tensaba e intentaba girarse. Shion lo dejó ir y se puso a su vista. Levantó una mano, saludándolo.

—Hola, Narutin…—dijo Shion algo melosa, si quería acostarse con él, tendría que ser mejor que esto—¿Cómo estas, Narutin?

Naruto se quedó viéndola confundido. Okay, eso no estuvo muy meloso o quizás le había parecido extraño viniendo de ella. Shion se giró hacia la pareja, la chica la miraba con una sonrisa, pero el tipo… el tipo se veía que tenía el ceño fruncido y que no la estaba mirando de buena forma.

—Hola…—lo saludó.

—Hola…—dijo la chica y el tipo ni respondió el saludo.

Shion sonrió. Okay… ¡Que mal educado!

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Naruto detrás de ella.

Shion lo miro y luego señalo hacia el lugar.

—Trabajo aquí ahora.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—Bueno, Naruto-Baka—llamó la atención el tipo de las gafas—Ya nos veremos luego, gracias por traerme, Lila tiene su auto cerca de aquí…—dijo el tipo de las gafas y por alguna razón, a Shion le daba mala espina el tipo y por la forma que el actuaba, no parecía que ella le agradase mucho.

Shion miro a Naruto que hablaba con el tipo de las gafas. Quizás Naruto había comentado algo con su amigo sobre ella, debía de ser eso o quizás… Shion se llevó una mano un mechón que le caía por el hombro, quizás a este tipo no le agradaban las chicas colorida, pensó mirando su ropa que era demasiado colorida. Bueno. Ella miro a la chica calada del brazo del tipejo, esa chica también estaba colorida con su ropita rosa.

El tipo se marchó con su novia hacia dentro del restaurant, dejándolos solos. Naruto se giró hacia ella mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Mierda. Era tan guapo. Un tipejo malo parecía con esa chaqueta de cuero y esa camiseta blanca por debajo, con sus pantalones oscuros muy pegados a sus largas piernas, parecía que Naruto solo usaba ese tipo de ropa. Mejor aún. Era sexy.

—¿Me das un aventón?—preguntó ella.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza y se quedó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué? Solo le había pedido un aventón ¿o era acaso que estaba enfadado por el besito de ayer? Vamos, no era la gran cosa, si ella hubiese querido besarlo de verdad lo hubiera hecho, pero todavía no era tiempo.

—Naruto…

Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

—No lo sé…—dijo Naruto vacilando.

—Solo es un aventón, no es más nada que eso—dijo Shion intentando convencerlo pero Naruto siguió vacilando—No voy a pedirte que me lleves a comer—bufo Shion.

—¿Vas a intentar besarme otra vez?—preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

Shion sonrió. Ella no iba a prometer eso.

—Solo fue un besito y la verdad es que no se si voy a poder contenerme—Shion aleteo las pestañas mientras se tocaba con un dedo su labio superior—Eres deseable.

—Esa me la sabía…—dijo Naruto y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de algo de rojo, pero el rubor rápidamente desapareció para dar a una expresión diferente.

Shion se quedó mirándolo. Naruto parecía enfadado, quizás con ella o quizás con otra persona y lo estaba pagando con ella. No, no era lo último, era lo primero. Shion entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho?

—¿Me odias?—preguntó directamente Shion. Si él la odiaba entonces le diría el adiós y no se veían al menos que fuera por casualidad.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto como si no lo hubiese oído.

Shion negó con la cabeza.

—Soy demasiada loca—admitió ella—Lo sé y quizás dije algunas cosas malas sobre ti, pero si dije algo que te molestó espero que me disculpes…—dijo Shion sintiéndose horrible por haberlo hecho sentir mal—Nunca me calló la boca y lo siento—se volvió a disculpar.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, has dicho cosas que no me han gustado pero lo que dijiste ha sido verdad, pero de todos modos no estoy enfadado contigo, solo algo confundido en algo que paso antes…—dijo él mordiéndose el labio inferior y Shion quiso acercarse y morderlo ella misma.

—¿Es sobre Hinata?—preguntó ella, tanteando a ver si él respondía algo más sobre su "rara" relación con la hermana de su amiga.

Naruto abrió los ojos azules como platos y otra vez el rubor volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas. Vaya. Le había sorprendido. Shion sonrió.

—Sé que tienes algo con ella…—siguió presionando Shion.

Él desvió la mirada.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir y la miro a los ojos—No es exactamente así.

—Si lo es. ¿Necesitas hablar de ello?—sugirió ella. Algo que se le daba bien era escuchar a las personas, a veces decía que estaba estudiando una carrera que no era para lo que daba—Soy buena escuchando.

Naruto se quedó mirándola un rato hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué pasa con Hinata?—pregunto Shion un poco más curiosa para saber lo que en verdad pasaba con ellos, porque definitivamente pasaba algo entre Naruto y la chica sosa. Mierda. Si la chica sosa se le había adelantado definitivamente su ego iba a decaer.

—El estacionamiento no es muy buen sitio para hablar de mis problemas…—murmuró Naruto mirando por el estacionamiento del restaurant.

Si, tenía razón.

—Oh ya veo… ¿Quieres hablarlo?—volvió a preguntar Shion, no podía creer que Naruto iba a confiar en ella e iba a hablarle sobre su "relación" con Hinata.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás necesite una opinión femenina…

—¿Quieres entrar?—preguntó Shion señalando el restaurant.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No, mejor en otro sitio. Además a mi amigo no le caes muy bien…—las últimas palabras fueron muriendo en la boca de Naruto pero Shion lo entendió. ¿Que no le caía bien a su amigo? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera lo conocía ni él a ella.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué le hice?

Naruto hizo un ademan de manos.

—Vamos…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa,

Shion aplaudió. Al fin.

Se dejó llevar hacia el lado del copiloto y él le abrió la puerta como el caballero que ella creía que no era. Ella iba a subir pero antes. Se giró hacia él y colocó rápidamente los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acercándose con velocidad, lo besó. Naruto no se alejó, se quedó estático, como si estuviese sorprendido y Shion aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso. Deslizo la lengua por sus labios, entonces Naruto la sorprendió y abrió la boca, dejándola entrar. Oh… Así que él quería besarla también. La verdad es que fue generoso y el beso no fue igual a los pasados, esto era un beso de verdad. Shion se aprovechó de él pero al final tuvo que romper el beso. Estaban a la luz del día, en un estacionamiento, donde todo el mundo podria verlos. No era el lugar.

Cuando se separó de él, vio como Naruto se relamía los labios y tenía una expresión extraña, como si estuviese confundido. Shion se mordió el labio inferior, no era parecida a las otras veces, esta vez era diferente. Algo pasaba por su mente y definitivamente no tenía que ver con ella.

Shion frunció el ceño. _«Hinata suertuda»,_ pensó ella con una pinzada de envidia.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Naruto pasándose rápidamente la mano por los labios, como si quisiese borrar el anterior beso.

¡Qué mal educado! Pero Shion se contuvo y sonrió.

—Me gustan tus labios—dijo Shion relamiéndose los labios.

Naruto hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Shion subió al todoterreno. Cuando ella estuvo sobre el asiento, con el cinturón puesto, él cerró la puerta y rodeo el vehículo. Naruto se colocó detrás del volante y cerró la puerta, mientras se aseguraba en el asiento giro el rostro hacia ella.

—Me besaste, otra vez…—dijo Naruto algo enfadado—No debiste de hacerlo…

—Te lo dije, me gustan tus labios.

—Si pero no debiste hacerlo…

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

Naruto dio un respingó y bajo la mirada pero no dijo nada. Después de un rato de tensión y silencio él al fin encendió el auto.

Shion sonrió mientras abandonaban el área del restaurant. Al fin. Estaba tan feliz. Lo malo era que Naruto solo la quería para que ella escuchase sus inseguridades pero de todos modos iba a provecharse, ella iba a tenerlo, no le importaba si Hinata lo iba a tener después de ella, pero Shion sería la primera.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Narutin es un perro… pero sé que lo odiaran por dejarse besar por Shion. Entiendan. Naruto está confundido pero las cosas se resolverán lo malo es que… Mejor me calló y no digo nada para que mueran de espera por el próximo capítulo, que será publicado el próximo sábado, si me es posible y así puedan revivir para que puedan leerlo.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	8. Capitulo 7

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original este casi completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lo que tenía que hacer para que su hermana no abriese esa boca cotilla que tenía, ella era peor que Ino. Hinata bufo molesta mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba su hermana gemela. La chica la había llamado cuando Hinata estaba en el momento culminante del libro de su hermoso guardián de la mentira, había tenido que dejar el libro y tomar el auto de su madre para ir a buscar a Hanabi. Esta le había dicho que su jefe quería darle un aventón pero se había negado porque no aguantaba respirar el mismo aire que él. No lo entendía. Si no le gustaba respirar el mismo aire que Shikamaru Nara entonces por qué seguía trabajando para él.

Hinata se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y quito las llaves del contacto. Abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo. Cerró la puerta y bloqueando el auto con el mando se dirigió al edificio. El edificio completo era del jefe de Hanabi, Nara, quien lo compartía junto a otros abogados. Cuando entró al edificio, la recepcionista, que la reconoció, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza, Hinata se la devolvió mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Llamó al ascensor y espero por él. ¿Por qué Hanabi no la había esperado abajo y ella tenía que subir a buscarla como si fuese su guardián? ¿Acaso le tenía miedo a Nara? Bueno, el hombre era guapísimo, pero su personalidad era un asco. Se portaba siempre como un tipo aburrido de la vida y a veces era demasiado arrogante con su gran inteligencia pero era solo un hombre, no podía creer que su hermana "dura" le tuviese miedo a él. Quizás se estaba imaginando cosas. Sonó la campana del ascensor, indicando su llegada. Las puertas de metal se abrieron frente a ella y Hinata entró al ascensor, presiono el botón del piso al que deseaba ir.

Un hombre alto rápidamente entró en el ascensor y presionó un botón en el panel, luego se alejó, colocándose a su lado. Las puertas se cerraron unos segundos después y el ascensor se puso en marcha. Hinata tuvo que subir la mirada de tan alto que era. El hombre en ese momento miro hacia ella y la cachó mirándolo. Hinata se ruborizo y desvió la mirada rápidamente. ¿Por qué había estado mirando al hombre? ¿Reconocimiento? Bueno, se le parecía conocido, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto.

—Ummm…

Hinata cambio el cuerpo de su peso a otro pie mientras deseaba llegar más rápido a su destino.

—No eres la amiga de Uzumaki?—pregunto el hombre.

¿Eh? Se supone que tendría que reconocerla por Hanabi quien trabajaba para uno de los abogados de aquel bufete, pero no, él la reconoció por la amiga de Naruto. Hinata soltó una risita y miro hacia el hombre, quien era alto, con una cabellera castaña oscura muy larga y unos ojos grises, del mismo tono que los suyos.

—Si…—dijo ella—Si, lo soy—contestó ella mientras seguía escaneando al hombre.

El hombre levantó una de las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa y Hinata al fin lo reconoció. Claro que lo conocía, pero solo de vista y nombre. Habían estado todos juntos en el mismo instituto, él había sido el rival de Naruto o quizás lo seguía siendo por el tono en que este hombre dijo el apellido de Naruto.

—¿Vienes a buscar a tu hermana?—preguntó Neji Yagami sorprendiéndola con su pregunta, ella sabía que el tipo era un sangrón y un tipo muy arrogante que incluso Sasuke a veces le quedaba pequeño de tanta arrogancia que andaba, ellos nunca habían hablado en la vida ni siquiera cuando Hinata había sido la representante de la clase y él había sido el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y ahora de la nada le pregunta tan formalmente.

—A-algo así…—dijo Hinata y deseo que el ascensor llegara rápido al sexto piso. Nunca había hablado con este hombre, además de que no le caía bien, este había molestado mucho a Naruto en sus años de juventud.

—Umm… Ya veo…—murmuro Neji y dejó de mirarla para mirar hacia el frente.

Hinata miro hacia delante también y el ascensor quedo en silencio, bueno, solo se escuchaba una pequeña pista instrumental que salía de un altavoz de este. Hinata bajo la mirada y se quedó mirando sus zapatos. Era algo incómodo. Nunca en su vida pensó que estaría encerrada en un elevador con el enemigo del amor de su vida.

—¿Estás trabajando?—pregunto Neji de la nada.

—¿Qué?—respondió Hinata levantando la mirada hacia él. ¿A qué venia eso? ¿Por qué le preguntaba si estaba trabajando? Neji no volvió a repetir y ladeo la cabeza, sin dejar la mirada. Hinata trago. Estaba esperando su respuesta—No, no trabajo.

—Es extraño…—dijo él—Pensé que como la heredera de los Hyuuga estarías trabajando en sus empresas…—dijo Neji acariciándose la barbilla con una mano.

Hinata lo miro sorprendido. Estaba muy hablativo con ella hoy…

—Bueno…—murmuro Hinata pero no lo saco de ninguna duda. No iba a decirle sus cosas intimas ni sus problemas con su padre relacionado a su trabajo y carrera.

—Oh…—dijo él y miro hacia el frente—Sabes, mi secretaria estará de baja en par de días y necesito a alguien nuevo—dijo Neji, directamente al punto. Así que eso había sido desde el principio, esa había sido la razón por la que le había hablado, con razón fue tan extraño.

Hinata abrió la boca.

—¿Está ofreciéndome un trabajo señor Yagami?—preguntó ella incrédula. De todas las personas que pensó que podria ofrecerle un trabajo, Neji había sido el último que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Neji…—dijo el hombre—El señor Yagami es mi padre y si, te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo.

¿Un trabajo? ¿En serio? Hinata se rio. Había estudiado finanzas y sabia como administrar pero ser secretaria de Neji era muy diferente.

—No creo que dé para ser su secretaria…—dijo Hinata por la salida más fácil, la de que no era buena en nada cuando era todo lo contrario y no era para aladear de lo inteligente que era.

—No es la gran cosa—dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros—Solo organizar un poco mi trabajo y recordarme algunas cosas. La mayoría de informes los redactó yo mismo. No es la gran cosa como ya dije y tampoco soy muy exigente con otros—dijo esto último ladeando la cabeza, estaba segura de que se refería al jefe de Hanabi, Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata lo miro fijamente. ¿Pensaba que iba a creerse eso? Puedo que no sabía cómo era en realidad pero lo conocía un poco y no había escuchado cosas buenas de él. Era muy enojón y cretino, además de que siempre miraba a la gente por encima de los hombros. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Sería por su apellido?

—Yo no creo…

—Tu hermana Hanabi hace las cosas muy bien con Nara y pienso que lo harás mejor que ella, se ve que eres mucho más inteligente.

¿Eso era un cumplido?

—Pero es que…—comenzó a buscar más razones pero Neji la interrumpió.

—¿Estás trabajando en algún sitio?—preguntó Neji observándola fijamente mientras extendía una mano hacia el panel y detenía el elevador.

Hinata dio un respingo y miro hacia donde estaba su mano. ¿Por qué detenía el elevador? ¿Acaso…? No, no iba a pensar en nada extraño. Neji no se atrevería a hacer nada malo por muy cretino que fuese.

—No—contestó Hinata con sinceridad. Si mentía, él se daría cuenta. Era un abogado por dios, ellos estaban acostumbrados a las mentiras y sabían cómo identificarlas.

—Trabaja para mí—siguió insistiendo Neji—No debe de ser tan difícil y soy diferente al jefe de tu hermana—dijo refiriéndose al ogro Nara—Soy amable…—dijo tan sincero que Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

¿Amable? Sera con ella que era amable, tenía que ser por su apellido porque con Naruto, ni con Sasuke ni Sai él había sido amable, para nada que lo había sido. Además, del jefe de Hanabi, Shikamaru a Neji, el primero era más amable, el tipo solo era un poco perfeccionista y problemático, muy diferente a Neji.

—No creo que sea sencillo…—dijo Hinata.

—Se porque estas así—dijo Neji—¿Es por Uzumaki?

—No…

Si, esa era la razón.

—Uno hace cosas estúpidas cuando es joven…—dijo Neji echándole la culpa a la rebeldía que venía con la adolescencia—Además, mi rivalidad con Uzumaki no tiene que ver con nosotros…—hizo una pausa—Date una oportunidad—dijo Neji rápidamente para después poner en marcha el ascensor otra vez.

Hinata respiro tranquila pero frunció el ceño.

Sí que era insistente pero porque ella no simplemente decía no y daba por zancado el asunto. ¿Acaso quería trabajar? Bueno, su sueño era ser profesora y le gustaría ser más independiente sin tener que estar aún bajo la manutención de su padre, pero cuando había intentado trabajar, su padre siempre buscaba la forma de que al final abandonase la idea.

—Te daré unos días para que lo pienses…—murmuro Neji irrumpiendo sus pensamientos y luego chasqueo los dedos para después meter una mano dentro de la chaqueta de su traje para extraer una cartera de piel negra, la abrió sacando una pequeña tarjeta blanca, se la acercó—Si decides o no aceptar el trabajo, llámame—dijo Neji y sonrió.

—Está bien—dijo Hinata bajando la mirada hacia la tarjeta. El nombre de Neji estaba en dorado, el nombre del bufete estaba sobre la parte superior de la tarjeta y los números estaban en la esquina inferior en letra más pequeña.

Neji sonrió por última vez antes de que el ascensor se detuviese. Neji se quedó en el quinto piso y se despidió de ella, diciéndole que esperaba que se vieran pronto. Hinata le sonrió y siguió sonriendo hasta que las puertas metálicas se cerraron. ¿A que venía eso?

El ascensor siguió su rumbo hasta su destino. Las puertas se abrieron otra vez mostrando una estancia muy colorida. Divisó a su hermana detrás de un gran escritorio de color caoba. Hanabi sintió su presencia ya que levantó el rostro y este se le iluminó. Se puso de pie y rápidamente rodeo el escritorio. Se le tiro encima, abrazándola con fuerza. Hinata le palmeo la espalda, esperando que la dejara respirar. No entendía la actitud de su hermana ahora.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó separándose un poco de ella.

Su hermana gemela se le pego del brazo, como una lapa.

—Está loco—murmuró en voz baja mirando hacia la gran doble puerta de madera oscura, ahí debía de estar el ogro.

—¿Qué?

—Me invitó a cenar esta noche—dijo y Hinata la miro sorprendida—No sé qué le pasa a mi jefe. Ayer estaba todo odioso conmigo y hoy se ha vuelto todo un amor. Es asqueroso y me da nauseas. No sé qué mierda trama…—dijo la chica bajando la mirada hacia el suelo de baldosas blancas—Me tiene muy liada.

—Es posible que le gustes—dijo sin pensar Hinata y Hanabi la mira como si estuviese loca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca!—exclamó Hanabi—Di algo más creíble que eso, solo quiere fastidiarme…—dijo y en ese momento una de las puertas se abrió, mostrando al rey de roma.

El jefe de su hermana se había quitado la chaqueta negra del traje, revelando su inmaculada camisa. Tenía un maletín oscuro en una mano y en el brazo de esta, llevaba la chaqueta doblada. El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó hacia ellas.

¡Que desperdicio de belleza! Era alto y tenía el cabello negro corto, amarrado en una coleta a lo alto de su cabeza, tenía las orejas perforadas con unos aros dorados pequeños y sus ojos como la noche, los cuales barrieron por el cuerpo de Hinata en una mirada despectiva. ¿Por su aspecto? Hinata llevaba hoy unos pantalones de mezclillas que acentuaban su figura y una blusa holgada, la cual era algo rescatada.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Hyuuga…—dijo saludando a Hinata con cordialidad.

Hinata le sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, señor Nara.

Él sonrió y movió la cabeza para seguir su camino hacia el ascensor. Hinata y Hanabi observaron cómo llamaba al ascensor y luego cuando este llego, se marchaba. Cuando se cercioraron de que el no volvería, se miraron.

—En verdad creo que le gustas…—dijo Hinata—Quizás actúa de esa manera porque gusta de ti…

—Posible, pero no me interesa. Tiene una puta prometida la cual está loca.

Hinata rio y se divirtió con su hermana.

—¡Y ya vámonos!—exclamó Hanabi soltándola para caminar hacia su escritorio.

La chica rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en su asiento. Apagó el ordenador y recogió el escritorio mientras Hinata esperaba de pie. Era divertido ver a su hermana actuar de esa manera, no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su jefe.

Unos quince minutos después, estaban saliendo del gran edificio de forma apresurada, ya que el jefe de Hanabi aún no se había ido y Hanabi no quería encontrarse con él, ahora mismo estaba en la recepción hablando con otro de los abogados del bufete, y este cuando las había visto salir del ascensor había sonreído de una forma muy rara. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo con ellas? ¿O mejor chico con su hermana gemela?

Se dirigieron al coche de color gris y Hinata desbloqueo el vehículo. Entraron y mientras Hinata ponía los seguros se giró hacia su hermana.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Me está molestando—dijo Hanabi y tiro su bolsa hacia el asiento trasero del auto—¿Viste cómo me miro? Sé que se trae algo en manos.

Hinata se rio.

—Quizás…

—Ya ignoremos a ese idiota…—dijo Hanabi colocándose el cinturón, Hinata la imito para después encender el auto, saco el vehículo del estacionamiento y se marcharon.

En el camino de regreso a la casa, Hanabi se mantenía hablando sobre que quería ir este viernes a un club a divertirse, a olvidarse de su estúpido jefe, si hablaba con ella de eso era porque quería que Hinata fuese con ella. Hinata suspiro. No quería salir. Además estaba planeando pasar el fin de semana con Naruto y pensando sobre la posible cita. Quizás podía llamar a Naruto más tarde y hablar de ello.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy además de leer?—preguntó su hermana.

Hinata se rio. La verdad es que había terminado dos libros de la saga que estaba leyendo y hubiese terminado otro si su hermana no la hubiese llamado para que fuese a buscarla. Hanabi debía de hacerse de un coche, al igual que ella, no podía seguir pidiendo prestado el de su madre.

Ah, quizás podía comunicarle lo que le paso en el ascensor. Le comentó a Hanabi sobre lo que paso mientras iba a su encuentro, cuando terminó, su hermana aplaudía de felicidad.

—Acepta el trabajo, Hinata—dijo Hanabi.

—Sabes que papa no aceptara esto.

—¿Y? Estamos grandecitas—dijo Hanabi y Hinata le dio la razón—Además, yo trabajo, ¿por qué tú no puedes?

No le iba a decir la razón a Hanabi que su padre esperaba más de ella que de Hanabi. Hanabi ni había estudiado en la universidad, solo se había mantenido en fiestas y en clubes a lo largo de los años, sin preocuparse por hacerse de una carrera. Tenía en su mente que iba a encontrar un marido de la misma calaña que su padre, el cual iba a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos. Ella podria conseguírselo pero Hinata no pensaba de esa manera, ella tenía sueños y planes, lástima que su padre los había boicoteado.

—No lo sé…

—Acéptalo, Hinata.

—¿Y si papa hace algo para impedírmelo?—pregunto y agrego rápidamente, se había olvidado de otra de las razones por la que no quería aceptar—Además, él era muy malo con Naruto-kun y con mis amigos.

—¿Y qué? La gente hace cosas tontas cuando es joven.

Vaya. Hanabi dijo lo mismo que Neji pero aun así, Hinata no estaba convencida. ¿Debería hablar de esto con Naruto? Si, lo hablaría con él. Ellos tenían una relación ahora, y aunque esta no tuviese una gran etiqueta todavía, tenía que haber confianza y además, le gustaría saber su opinión.

—No se…

Hanabi hizo un ademan de manos.

—Llámalo mañana y dile que aceptas el trabajo…—siguió animándola Hanabi.

Hinata lo pensó. Sería divertido estar trabajando pero… eso significaría que tendría poco tiempo para estar con Naruto, con su familia y con sus amigas. ¿Cómo iba a dividirse el tiempo? Primero tenía que escuchar la opinión de Naruto antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—¿Hey qué tal si nos paramos a comer algo?—sugirió Hanabi mirando por la ventanilla—¡Muero de hambre!—gritó en el auto y Hinata rio—Shikamaru no me dejó ir a comer a la hora del almuerzo y mi estómago solo ha probado algo de café con galletas saladas. No es suficiente.

Hinata se rio. Pobre Hanabi, se sintió mal por ella pero colocó el auto en el carril derecho y cuando vio una entrada, condujo por ahí. Sabía que cerca de donde estaban quedaba un McDonald's. Acertó. Unos minutos después, Hanabi tenía el pedido sobre su regazo y comía de él. Ahora Hinata tenía algo de hambre. Siguieron su camino de regreso a casa, hablando de otras cosas no importantes cuando unos minutos después Hanabi gritó:

—¡Me hago pis!

Hinata miro hacia su hermana.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes mientras estábamos en el local?—le pregunto.

—¡Me dieron las ganas ahora luego de beberme la Coca-Cola!—exclamó su hermana.

Hinata rodo los ojos y miro por el retrovisor. No estaban lejos de McDonald's, quizás ella podía devolverse. Iba a hacerlo pero Hanabi la detuvo.

—Sigue, hay un restaurant a unas cuadras, puedes detenerte ahí mientras yo voy a hacer lo mío…—sugirió Hanabi.

Hinata así lo hizo. No dio la vuelta sino que siguió y como Hanabi había dicho, luego de tres cuadras se encontraron en el restaurant. Hinata aparcó en el estacionamiento y Hanabi salió como alma que lleva al diablo del auto, al parecer las ganas eran muchas. Hinata se rio y encendió el radio, estaba sintonizado en su emisora favorita y lo último de Beyonce se escuchó.

Quizás ella también estaba borracha de amor así como decía la canción. Si, lo estaba. Buscó su móvil en su bolsillo y lo reviso. No tenía ni un mensaje o llamada perdida de Naruto. Nada. Frunció el ceño y le escribió un mensaje rápido a Naruto, diciéndole que porque no le había escrito en todo el día pero antes de mandarlo lo borro todo, no ella no era así. Mejor solo lo saludaría. Sí, eso haría. Le mandó un mensaje rápido y luego volvió a escribir otro, esta vez le dijo que iría más tarde a su piso.

Hinata dejó el móvil en el reposa vasos y siguió tarareando la canción mientras seguía esperando a Hanabi, que se había tardado, como siempre. Estaba moviendo la cabeza al ritmo del rap de Jay-Z cuando algo captó su atención. Miro hacia la izquierda. Una pareja estaba cerca de donde estaba ella al lado de un todoterreno negro.

Hinata fijo la vista. Espera un momento… Oh… Ya sabía porque no le había escrito. Estaba muy ocupado. Hinata se rio y miro la escena que estaba pasando cerca de ella. Ese era Naruto. Ella lo conocía, su alto porte, su complexión, su cabello rubio todo alborotado y además de que donde ella estaba podía verlo perfectamente y también conocía a la chica rubia que estaba entre sus brazos mientras se besaban con muchas ganas según veía.

—¿E-es en serio?—preguntó al aire sintiendo sus ojos empañarse y como su pecho comenzaba a doler.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la estaba besando? ¿Por qué lo hacía cuando ellos tenían algo? ¿Qué fue de toda esa palabrería que dijo ayer? ¿Acaso era una broma? Se estaba burlando de ella. Era eso. Hinata bajo la cabeza y sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Qué era de que él iba a cuidar de ella y ella de él? ¿Dónde quedo eso?

—Soy una estúpida…—gimió mientras presionaba un puño sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón dolía.

Nunca le había dicho que se alejase de Shion, la verdad es que de ninguna chica, solo habían quedado que estaban "juntos" de una manera muy extraña, pero esto era muy mal. Él estaba besándose con ella, con Shion y parecía como si le estuviese gustando. Su mirada se dirigió otra vez hacia la escena y escuchó el sonido de algo y delicado romperse. Ah… Ese era su corazón rompiéndose. Naruto y Shion se separaron y ella entró en el vehículo de Naruto como si no fuese la primera vez, él como un "caballero" le cerró la puerta y luego rodeo el vehículo para entrar en el después.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos vio como ellos se marchaban juntos quien sabe a dónde. Una parte de ella, la parte celosa que intentaba siempre esconder quería poner en marcha el auto de su madre y seguirlos, pero la otra le dijo que era algo estúpido hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Soltó una irónica carcajada. No era más que amigos con algo de derecho, porque la realidad era esa, él solo la estaba utilizando para olvidarse de Sakura y tener algo de diversión, mientras que ella estaba con el porque lo amaba, pero claro, él creía que ella amaba a otro hombre. Esto era duro y era una tonta por dar rienda a esto también, debió desde un principio rendirse cuando se dio cuenta de que nada profundo iba a pasar. Otra persona cuerda no se metería en una relación tan dañina como en la que estaba. Todos estos años enamorada de él fueron nada.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba estos celos. Odiaba a Shion también y a Naruto por jugar con ella. Hinata bufo molesta y apoyo la cabeza sobre el cabezal del asiento, se pasó una mano por las mejillas y se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que su nariz. Tenía un aspecto patético. Era patética.

Hanabi abrió la puerta a su lado y Hinata se adelantó para limpiarse las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Dejó que el cabello le tapara el rostro, no quería que su hermana la viese llorando. Era algo vergonzoso. Además, eran sus propios problemas, su hermana ya tenía problemas como para cargarse con los suyos también.

—Era como si hubiese tenido dos días sin abrir el grifo—se burló Hanabi mientras cerraba la puerta y se acomodaba en el asiento—Casi dejó la vida ahí.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Para la próxima no te aguantes tanto así…—dijo Hinata pero su voz no salió como debería.

Hanabi se rio pero su risa ceso y Hinata supo lo que venía. Hanabi era la única persona a la que no podía ocultarle las cosas, era su gemela.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Hanabi.

Hinata sorbió.

—Nada…—dijo negando con la cabeza e intentando recomponerse.

—¿Es la canción?

Ni siquiera sabía que canción era aquella la que sonaba, debía de ser una de las favoritas de Hanabi, pero sabía que hablaba sobre desamor.

—No es nada—dijo Hinata levantando la cabeza.

Se sentó correctamente en el asiento y llevó una mano al contacto, pero antes de girar la llave, la mano de su hermana se cernió sobre su brazo, deteniéndola. Hinata miro hacia ella. Hanabi tenía una severa mirada.

—¿Qué paso?—exigió ella.

Hinata sonrió pero la sonrisa se borró y se derramó en lágrimas. ¡Maldita sea! Ella era una estúpida que estaba sufriendo por un hombre que no era completamente suyo. Era un tonta. Otra mujer hubiese sido diferente, Hanabi era diferente, Ino era diferente y hasta Sakura era diferente. Ella era la única idiota que había estado enamorada de un hombre por más de 10años. Ninguna de sus amigas se lamentaban por ningún hombre como lo estaba haciendo Hinata en ese momento. Su hermana le palmeaba la espalda, dándole consuelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso?—pregunto Hanabi—Hace un rato estabas bien, estábamos riendo. ¿Dije algo malo?—comenzó a decir sus hermana, se veía que estaba preocupada—¿Fue algo que dije?

Hinata le dijo todo lo que vio hace un rato atrás y al terminar, sus lágrimas todavía seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y su corazón se había roto un poco más al recordar la escena de antes. Naruto era un idiota y ella era una tonta. Cuando los niños jugaran ponle la cola al burro, debían de ponérsela a ella.

Al finalizar de decirle lo que vio, su hermana tenía la cara roja de la ira y su ceño estaba tan fruncido que estaba segura que se le marcaria. Hanabi golpeo el salpicadero con la mano abierta y maldijo.

—¡¿Qué diablos, Hinata?!

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir que estas con Naruto mientras que él tontea y se besa con la estúpida esa amiga de Sakura? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

—Y-yo no lo sé…—murmuró Hinata avergonzada por ser tan tonta.

—Y yo que pensaba que era un buen partido y mira lo que hace—dijo Hanabi y soltó otra maldición—Ni mierda que voy a dejar que este contigo.

Hinata tragó y eso que no le había dicho que… que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura. Ella solo sabía que Naruto había intentado arruinar el matrimonio de Sakura porque quería ayudarlos, pero no sabía que Naruto lo había hecho para ser después el paño de lágrimas de Sakura, falló, eso no sucedió.

—Naruto-kun…—comenzó a decir Hinata, ella tenía que decírselo—Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura…

Hanabi ladeo la cabeza y la miro boquiabierta.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Dije que Naruto tuvo o tiene un enamoramiento con Sakura. Me hice acerque más a él porque además de que me gusta quise ayudarlo a que superara ese enamoramiento…—rio irónicamente—Ya sabes, de estúpida, pensando que quizás él se fijaría en mí, lo hizo, pero no de la forma en la que quise que lo hiciera. Él solo me ve como su amiga con derecho, como alguien con quien pasar el rato.

—¿Te quito la virginidad?—preguntó sin tacto Hanabi y Hinata se ruborizo.

—N-no…—titubeo Hinata.

—Oh…—murmuro Hanabi y sonrió—Estoy feliz entonces. No me gustaría saber que le diste lo más preciado a un tipo como él, créeme que yo me arrepentí de habérsela dado al hombre equivocado, no quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti.

—Yo quería que el fuese mi primero—confesó Hinata. Siempre había soñado con ello pero ese sueño se había roto—Quizás por eso es que me ilusione tanto con Naruto,

—Si…

La conversación ceso y Hinata se preguntó qué haría de ahora en adelante.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó Hanabi y Hinata la miro confundida—Ya sabes, sobre que él estaba enamorado de Sakura.

—Siempre me di cuenta de ello…—dijo Hinata. Naruto cuando estaba cerca de Sakura era otra persona, era más feliz que lo normal, siempre se hacia el tonto y discutía mucho con Sasuke, además de eso, las mirada que este le dirigió a su amiga era miradas de amor, no de amistad.

—En verdad de que es un idiota y tú lo eres más…—dijo Hanabi y Hinata sonrió, no lo iba a negar—¿Cómo es que te enamoras de un tipo así?—continuo Hanabi y maldijo—Lo sabía. Sabía que el día que te enamoraras iba a ser de un idiota.

—Lo siento pero siempre he estado enamorada de Naruto.

—Lo sé pero me hubiera gustado que hubieses experimentado más cosas con otros chicos, no con ese imbécil.

—Lo siento—murmuro Hinata bajando la mirada—Siento ser así.

Su hermana gemela movió una mano hacia su rostro y se lo levantó, haciendo que Hinata la mirase. Hanabi le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

—No lo sientas, solo que estas cosas pasan, pero no me gusta que estés sufriendo por un idiota así.

Ella tenía razón. Su hermana se mordió el labio.

—Hinata, en verdad lo siento mucho, no sabía que esto estaba pasándote. Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas saliendo con alguien me alegre mucho, pero esto…—ella movió una mano en el aire— Pensé que ustedes se gustaban y que estaban en una relación real, no esto…—murmuro extendiendo la mano hacia el frente, refiriéndose a su pasada relación con Naruto.

—Nos gustamos pero él…—Hinata paso saliva—Él solo está conmigo porque lo estoy ayudando a olvidar a Sakura.

—O sea que eres su premio de consolación—dijo Hanabi y aquellas palabras fueron duras pero eran la pura verdad—Es un imbécil.

Hinata se quedó callada.

—Vamos a salir este fin de semana a divertirnos—la animó y Hinata se dijo que tenía que intentarlo, pero… tendría primero que alejarse de Naruto. Ya esto no estaba funcionando, no cuando él estaba besando a otra chica, no cuando él estaba con dos chicas a la vez.

—Sí, lo hare…—aceptó Hinata.

—Además de eso, iremos mañana de compras…—dijo Hanabi y levanto un puño al aire—Esto es un nuevo paso hacia la madurez.

—¿No soy madura?—pregunto Hinata. Había creído que era madura ya.

Su hermana hizo una mueca.

—Emmm… No te voy a responder la pregunta, pero te diré que necesitas un cambio de look, algo para que cuando él te vea luego de que lo dejes, él se dé cuenta de lo que perdió. También, un ambiente nuevo. ¿Qué te parece si aceptas el trabajo que te ofreció Neji?

¿El trabajo? ¿Eso estaría bien? Sonrió. Antes estaba pensando en que como iba a dividir su tiempo pero ahora, ahora quizás solo eran dos cosas. Quizás era lo mejor. Podria distraerse lo suficiente como para no pensar en lo que paso y comenzar a olvidarlo. El camino seria duro pero tenía que intentarlo. Sabía que estaba actuando rápidamente, solo eran amigos con derecho, nada más que eso, pero… los había visto juntos, él le correspondió el beso y parecía como si ese no hubiese sido el primero… No había que pensarlo más. Además le dolía. Aunque su relación era de esa manera, ella lo quería para ella sola y no era sí.

—Lo aceptare—aceptó Hinata—Es cierto que necesito un cambio—dijo pensando positivamente.

—¿Y sabes que más deberías hacer?—comenzó a preguntar Hanabi, moviendo sus cejas y mirándola con una maquiavélica sonrisa dibujada en sus rosados labios.

—Me asustas.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo que Naruto.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó confundida

—Él está con la Chica Agria y contigo a la vez, ¿no?

—No lo sé exactamente—dijo Hinata. Una parte de ella le decía que no sacase conclusiones sin saber, pero… su parte negativa le decía que esto era ya el final. No podía seguir ilusionándose sola. Tuvo su tiempo y lo disfruto pero ya no más.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas a jugar con él?

Se rio. La idea era genial. Claro, no para ella, para otra gente. Por dios, era ella, una chica simplona que el único hombre con el que había tonteado era con Naruto. Además de eso, no era Naruto y tampoco era Shion, ni Hanabi tampoco. Aunque le gustaría hacer sentir mal a Naruto, no iba a seguir el consejo de Hanabi. Era demasiado.

—Estas diciendo cosas locas…—murmuró Hinata.

—Jugas con Naruto y juegas con otro chico y de paso, vuelves loco a Naruto. A los hombres les fastidia ser el segundo—hizo un ademan de manos—Sera perfecto.

No, no iba a ser perfecto. Ella no era ese tipo de chica. Estaba mal. De todos modos si le decía a Hanabi lo que en verdad pensaba, Hanabi comenzaría a molestarla y a decirle que era por ser tan buena que le pasaban las cosas. Era mejor seguirle la corriente pero sin tomar sus consejos, bueno, al menos ese, porque en verdad iba a darse un cambio.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Naruto le había preguntado sobre el chico que le gustaba, él había llegado a la estúpida conclusión de que era Sasuke. ¿Por qué lo había preguntado? ¿Acaso ella le importaba? Quizás solo había pensado en molestar a Sasuke con esto si ella estaba enamorada de él… Era posible. De todos modos, era una estupidez.

—Eso está bien…—dijo Hinata y se rio.

Su hermana sonrió de una forma que la asustó más que la de hace rato. Si Hanabi se viese en un espejo estaba segura de que no volvería a sonreír de esa manera. Hinata se rio.

—Deja de sonreír de esa forma.

Hanabi sonrió de forma normal.

—Es que aceptaste a esto tan rápido. Me siento feliz pero…—otra sonrisa fea se dibujó en sus labios—Me mataras al escuchar esto pero tengo al hombre perfecto para esto.

—¿No me digas que vas a alquilar a algún gigoló para que haga el trabajo?

—Hermanita, hermanita aun te falta mucho por aprender—no entendía lo que hablaba—¿Viste lo que paso en el ascensor mientras me buscabas?—preguntó y Hinata levantó una ceja, su hermana no dejó que ella respondiera—Fue una señal. _Él_ apareció y luego viste lo que paso con Naruto. _Él _será tu boleto premiado. No a todo el mundo le sucede lo que te paso a ti…

Oh. No. Su hermana tenía una mente demasiada loca. ¿Hacer lo mismo que Naruto? ¿Darle un poco de su medicina? ¿Su boleto premiado? ¿Acaso se refería a que ella siguiese saliendo con Naruto y que le picara el ojo a quien sería su jefe si aceptaba el trabajo? Estaba loca. No iba a aceptar eso ni loca y menos con Neji.

—¡Estás loca!—exclamó Hinata roja de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía sugerir una mierda así?

Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

—No lo estoy. Sé porque te lo digo. Naruto se ve que es de este tipo de hombres que no le gustan que jueguen con él pero le fascina jugar con otras personas. Mira lo que hizo con la Naranja Podrida esa—Hanabi puso una expresión de asco—Sabes que Neji y Naruto no se llevan bien…

Si, lo sabía.

—Imagínate que tú te enrolles con Neji y que Naruto lo sepa—Hanabi aplaudió—Seria grandioso. Un poco de su medicina. A estos tipos de hombres le hacen falta de que se les ponga en su lugar.

Ella… ella no podía hacer eso. Dejaría que Hanabi pensase que lo iba a hacer, aunque estaba dolida porque Naruto se hubiese besado con otra chica y que quizás estuviese jugando con ella, no iba apagarle con la misma moneda. Ella no era así.

—Sigues estando loca. Neji me ofreció un trabajo no una relación.

—Él estaría encantado de ayudarte, Hinata, créeme…

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

—Eres bella aunque no te des cuenta y estoy segura de que él vio eso en ti. Todas sus secretarias han sido hermosas. Ninguna que se vea mal. Estoy segura que cuando te pidió trabajo se fijó en tu rostro primero, paso la mirada por tu cuerpo y luego pensó que en verdad necesitaba a alguien—Hanabi levantó una mano y luego escondió un dedo—Está soltero—otro dedo—Es caliente—un tercer—Odia a Naruto—y luego la señalo—Si le dices que estas con Naruto de la manera en que estas, estoy segura de que se interesara.

—Yo…—lo que Hanabi estaba proponiendo era algo loco pero… la Hinata mala, a esa chica le gustaba mucho la idea y… la Hinata buena estaba harta de ser buena. Quizás debería cambiar… Movió la cabeza. ¡No! No señor. No iba a hacerle caso a su loca hermana, pero si iba a tomar el trabajo que Neji le ofrecía y darse un cambio—Lo hare—mintió a su hermana.

Hanabi sonrió feliz.

—Al fin me haces caso en algo.

Hinata sonrió. La verdad es que no quería alejarse de Naruto y tampoco jugar con él, quizás… quizás podían seguir siendo amigos, pero sin derecho a roce. Ella quería una relación verdadera y Naruto no estaba en eso. Era mejor que solo fuesen amigos. De todos modos, esta quizás era una buena oportunidad para darse nuevos aires. Saco la tarjeta que Neji le había dado del bolsillo del pantalón y se quedó mirando los números.

Iba a aceptar el trabajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba loco?

Naruto miro a Shion que estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa, hablando con el mesero que lo estaba ateniendo. La había llevado a comer, al fin le había cumplido el "sueño", pero en serio, ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando cuando la dejó subir en su todoterreno? Hizo una mueca. Estaba seguro de que Kiba iba a darle un sermón cuando se vieran. ¿Qué podía hacer? Shion le salía en los sitios menos esperados.

Le sonrió cuando ella volvió a mirarlo luego de pedir lo que iba a comer al mesero. El muchacho se marchó de la mesa.

—¿Y bien…?—preguntó ella entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa.

Ni siquiera sabía que había estado pensando cuando le habló sobre Hinata, cuando le pidió una puta opinión femenina y cuando aceptó invitarla a comer, peor aún, cuando le correspondió el beso.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la boca. ¿Que había estado fumando ayer? ¿Acaso el café que se había tomado le habían puesto alguna droga o algo? Mierda. Esto hacia las cosas diferentes. Por haberle correspondido el beso quizás ella pensaba que él estaba interesado y la verdad era que la única chica que en ese momento le interesaba era Hinata no otra, solo estaba confundido porque no sabía qué hacer con Hinata.

—Creo que esto no es una buena idea…—comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpido por Shion.

—¿Qué?—exclamó ella.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento pero la verdad es que no tengo que hablar sobre mi relación con Hinata contigo—dijo—No cuando me has besado.

—Pensé que necesitabas una opinión femenina—replicó ella con el ceño fruncido, se veía que el comentario le había molestado, bueno, él había sido quien había hablado.

—Solo estoy confundido… ella…—soltó un suspiro—Esto es de locos—confesó—Ella ama a otro hombre y yo… yo estuve enamorado de Sakura no hace mucho, no sé si han cambiado mis sentimientos por Sakura, pero aun así sigue siendo de locos—se llevó una mano a la frente—No sé que estoy haciendo.

—¿Hinata está enamorada de otro hombre?—preguntó Shion sorprendida. ¿De qué se sorprendida?

—Sí, ella me lo dijo.

Shion se rio.

—Vaya… Yo jure que ella estaba enamorada de ti.

Naruto se quedó mudo. ¿Hinata enamorada de él? No, eso era imposible. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ella no podía estar enamorada de él, quien en su sano juicio lo estaría. Se consideraba a sí mismo una horrible persona y además de eso, ni se conocían muy bien. Bueno, quien era él para justificar el enamoramiento de otras personas cuando había pasado por lo mismo.

—No creo.

Shion no dijo nada.

—Ahora mismo tampoco sé porque estoy hablando de esto contigo.

—Vamos te ofrecí una oreja y tu aceptaste, simple…—dijo Shion y sonrió mientras colocaba su barbilla en una mano—Además, estoy interesada.

—¿Qué?

—En como una chica como ella pudo enrollarse contigo. Sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes—dijo y se relamió los labios—Ahora estoy mucho más interesada en ti.

¿Interesada? Naruto echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Si, se daba cuenta y había sido un estúpido. Shion estaba interesada en él ahora que él estaba tomado por Hinata. ¿Qué mierda?

—No hare nada con que estés interesada en mí.

Shion levantó las dos manos.

—Lástima que yo no soy inocente. Yo sí puedo hacer algo…

Naruto levanto las manos, exasperado.

—Esta conversación es estúpida.

—No, no lo es. Te estoy diciendo que estoy interesada en ti y dices que es estúpido. Eres guapo y la verdad es que no sabes las ganas de cogerte que tengo ahora mismo—dijo Shion con toda seguridad.

Naruto la miro boquiabierto y ella se rio.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que solo quería ser tu amiga así como Hinata? Aunque ella se me adelanto un poco…—Shion se acarició la barbilla—Me pregunto cómo fue la cosa. Sé que se conocen desde años pero he visto como ustedes actúan, no soy muy cercanos ni hablativos. Hinata se ve tan tranquila, no parece una chica que daría el primer paso.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo. La verdad era él quien había dado el paso, tocándola y besándola, aprovechando que ella había estado tan sexy aquella noche. Movió la cabeza. Ella solo había ido a ayudarlo y él le había saltado encima cuando la vio con su ropa. Así había comenzado la cosa, eso quería decir quien había dado el primer paso había sido él, no ella.

—No fue ella—dijo Naruto.

Shion lo miro.

—¿En serio?

—Si—dijo y miro hacia la mesa—Dejémoslo ahí, ¿sí?

—¡Vamos! No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil.

—Me refiero a que dejemos de hablar sobre Hinata.

—¿Y de que hablaremos?—preguntó Shion.

—Cambiaste de trabajo—dijo Naruto recordando donde la había encontrado.

Shion se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Es mejor la paga y más flexible. Lo mejor es que hoy es mi primer día y me gusto, algo raro, casi nunca me gusta donde trabajo.

—¿Tu familia no está bien asentado?—preguntó Naruto recordando un poco lo que había escuchado de Shion. Cuando había escuchado el apellido de Shion y había relacionado su apellido con el de una familia quien tenía una cadena de hoteles de cinco estrellas había estado muy sorprendido.

—Si pero no me gusta aceptar mucho la caridad. Soy algo orgullosa.

—¿Cómo puedes pagar todos tus gastos entonces si no aceptas caridad?

—Sí, lo sé, pero me refiero a mi matricula y mis gastos personales. La casa es de mi familia y los gastos de esta corren a nombre de mis padres. Mi padre se ofreció una vez a pagarme la universidad pero estaba en mi época más rebelde y quería ser más independiente, así que le dije que no y me fui a trabajar.

Vaya. Él había sido así como Shion. Cuando fue más joven e ignoró las órdenes de sus padres, comenzó a trabajar solo para tener dinero y luego para pagarse sus estudios, no acepto dinero de sus padres. Su madre incluso había estado decepcionada de él, incluso su padrino le pidió que regresara a casa y que dejara de ser un dolor de cabeza. Se rio. Si, había sido un dolor de cabeza, pero gracias a su pasado él era quien era hoy. Le agradecía a Kiba, su mejor amigo, por darle apoyo y un techo cuando lo necesito.

—Te entiendo—le dijo Naruto.

—Es bueno que lo hagas ya que no me gusta que me cuestionen ni que se metan en mi vida—dijo Shion en un tono tosco que molesto a Naruto.

Naruto rodó los ojos. ¿Estaba metiéndose en su vida? Mira quien hablaba. La conversación murió ahí porque simplemente Naruto no iba a defenderse. El silencio reinó entre ellos y cuando la comida llego a la mesa, Naruto vio la gloria, eso quería decir que mientras más rápido comieran más rápido terminaría la velada. Ella era tan extraña. Lo hacía enfadar rápidamente con sus comentarios raros.

Comenzaron a comer y a decir verdad, mientras Naruto comía sentía como esta le empezaba a caer mal. Ya ni ganas de comer tenía. A pesar de que las ganas de comer se habían ido, terminó de consumir la comida. Tomó una servilleta y se la llevó a los labios, limpiándolos. Miro a Shion. Esta aun no había acabado de comer y parecía que no quería comer más, ya que estaba medio jugando con la comida.

—¿Vas a terminar eso?—preguntó Naruto señalando el plato de Shion.

—Esto es incómodo—dijo ella y dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Tomó su propia servilleta y se limpió los labios, la dejó sobre el plato—Lo siento por lo que dije.

—Te das cuenta de que cada vez que nos juntamos terminamos así.

—Es que lo dos tenemos un temperamento increíble. Yo no tolero que se metan en mi vida, lo siento.

—Solo pregunte para saber…—bufó Naruto.

—Sí, lo sé, te conteste.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo soltó un suspiro.

—Mira. Seré sincera. Lo único que quiero de ti es tenerte en una cama acostado desnudo conmigo encima de ti…—dijo Shion tan normal como si estuviese hablando de comida. Si, sabía que ella lo quería en una cama desnudo—Nada de ataduras. Solo eso. Por eso no quiero comentar mucho sobre mi vida privada contigo.

¿Entonces él si podía? De todos modos no le interesaba la vida de Shion y aun seguía preguntándose porque la invitó a comer para oír sus confusiones sobre su relación con Hinata. Debió de ir con otra mujer, con Sakura y hasta con Ino, aunque al final estas terminarían matándolo.

Naruto movió la cabeza.

—Dejémoslo ahí.

—Es una lástima que estés "tomado"—dijo esto último levantando las manos y haciendo comillas en el aire. Luego paso la mirada por su cuerpo de una forma que Naruto se sintió cohibido, era la mirada que las mujeres le daban cuando les gustaban lo que veían en él—Tal manjar siendo degustado por alguien que no sabe comer bien…—dijo Shion y chasqueo la lengua.

Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué Hinata no podía tenerlo porque era demasiado para ella? Soltó una carcajada. ¿No sería al revés? Ella era demasiado para él. Era una chica tierna, amable, servicial, hermosa y buena, Naruto era quien no se merecía estar con Hinata.

Movió la cabeza y se puso de pie arrastrando la silla para atrás en el proceso. Buscó su billetera y saco unos billetes. Los dejó sobre la mesa. No se vería bien que se marchara solo, no cuando había venido con ella. Así que iba a llevarla a su casa.

—Vamos—le dijo.

Ella no objeto nada. Se puso igual de pie y lo siguió hacia la salida del restaurant.

El camino hacia la casa de Shion fue en silencio por parte de ellos, solo se escuchaba la música de Hinder por las bocinas del todoterreno. Esto era incómodo y cada vez que se encontraban las cosas eran así. Era una señal. Shion y él juntos no era un buen número. Había que dejarlo pero lo intentaba y cada vez que se detenía en algún sitio ella estaba, era como si fuese el mal destino que quería que ellos se juntasen. No, la unión seria horrible. Ni lo iba a pensar.

Llego a su casa y parqueo en el frente de esta. Se giró hacia la chica quien tenía agarrado el cinturón de seguridad y miraba hacia abajo.

—Al parecer cada vez que nos juntamos terminamos peleados. No sé, creo que no podemos ser amantes ni amigos tampoco—dijo Shion y lo miro—Empezamos bien y terminamos mal.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Estoy interesada en ti.

Él ya sabía eso. Se lo había dicho par de veces en la velada. Pero él no iba a ganar nada con ello. Naruto solo estaba interesado en Hinata ahora.

—Aunque estés interesada en mi eso no quiere decir que yo lo esté—dijo Naruto.

—Auch…—ella se llevó una mano al corazón e hizo una mueca de dolor—Eso fue duro—Shion sonrió.

Naruto se ruborizo. Aunque estuviese enfadado no debía ser tan grosero. Las cosas entre ellos simplemente eran así.

—Lo siento pero es la verdad.

Ella asintió y se acercó a él. Naruto lo vino venir y ni supo porque no se alejó. Dejó que ella uniese los labios con los de él. El beso fue breve y cuando ella se separó, Naruto se tapó la boca con la mano. Esta era quizás la cuarta vez que ella lo besaba y él desde la primera vez que paso debió de aprender a alejarse de ella. Puede que su relación con Hinata era confusa pero no quería engañarla, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo.

—No debiste hacer eso—le dijo Naruto poniendo un poco de distancia.

Ella entendió y se alejó. Se soltó el cinturón.

—Sí, si…—murmuró ella moviendo la cabeza—Estas interesado en Hinata y blah blah blah…—la chica se rio—Pero tenía ganas de besarte.

—Ya no más, por favor.

—Está bien.

—Quiero que esto se acabe, sabes, me refiero a que cada vez que nos veamos, tengas que besarme. Estoy con Hinata y aunque ella este enamorada de otro hombre quiero estar con ella.

Shion se quedó en silencio observándolo con una expresión pasiva al final ella resoplo y asintió.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices de esa manera, te dejare, pero no perderé mi interés en ti. Cuando vea mi oportunidad la tomare y sé que esta llegara porque entre Hinata y tú…—una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—Puede que haya esta cosa loca que ustedes tienen, pero sé que no durara mucho y estoy siendo sincera…—dijo ella antes de abriera la puerta y bajarse del vehículo.

La chica cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa. Naruto golpeo el volante. A veces odiaba la sinceridad pero Shion tenía razón. Si Hinata estaba enamorada de otro hombre, las cosas terminarían muy pronto cuando ella se diese cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo, pero… pero lo disfrutaría, gracias a ella, Sakura había pasado quizás a un tercer plano o más bien un cuarto, ya ni pensaba en Sakura y eso era bueno. Para él Hinata era lo primero, su trabajo lo segundo, y su nuevo cambio el tercero.

Hinata era preciada y mientras pudiera, iba a atesorarla. Era una gran chica y el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada debía de sentir feliz por tener a una chica como ella detrás de él. Sentía un poco de envidia hacia aquel tipo misterioso y le gustaría saber quién era para decirle lo muy estúpido que era por no aceptar a Hinata.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**—Myri Weasley28 — **Ese fue uno de los reviews mas largos que he visto en mi vida xD. Gracias por comentar. Si me he leído la saga de los Dark Hunters *¬* Son tan sensuales. Respecto a si alguien sabe los sentimientos de Hinata, si, Hanabi e Ino lo saben, y es posible que si haya pistas para Naruto pero eso lo tendrás que ver mientras avanza la historia. Eso creo. Antes escribía SasuSaku pero como que me "harte" de ello y lo he dejado, ahora estoy intentado con el NaruHina a ver como me va. Espero que si publico otra historia NaruHina te pases por ella.

**Bueno, Hinata vio a Naruto con Shion para las desgracias de algunos :( ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Aceptara en verdad el trabajo Hinata? ¿Le hará caso a su hermana? Umm... El próximo sábado lo sabrán.**

**Gracias a los demás por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	9. Capitulo 8

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**—Resumen Completo: **Luego del que el amor de su vida se casara e hiciese su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se dijo que no podía seguir destruyéndose a sí mismo solo porque no podía tener a la mujer que amaba. Tenía que empezar a pensar positivamente de ahora en adelante, dejar de pensar a la mujer de su mejor amigo y buscarse una chica para enamorarse. Pero… ni bien pensó en buscar un nuevo amor, dos chicas, completamente diferentes, lo abordaron quizás buscando lo mismo que él quería encontrar. Naruto sabía que no podía tener a las dos y que debía escoger entre una de ellas pero… ¿y si no escogía a la correcta?

Hinata Hyuuga llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre y sabía que era imposible que aquel hombre la viese como una mujer. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de la amiga de Hinata, Sakura y cuando esta se casó, Naruto se había adentrado en una depresión que le estaba destruyendo. No podía soportar ver que Naruto se esté dañando a si mismo solo porque Sakura no podía estar con él, así que le brinda un hombro en donde apoyarse. Pero… ¿Acaso iba a conformarse con ser solo una amiga?

**—Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

**—Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

**—Rating: **M (+18)

**—Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la segunda parte de una nueva edición que le hice a «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» (Y no, la nueva edición no es para nada como la que esta publicada aquí en Fanfiction). La traje a Fanfiction porque me pareció linda y quería intentar algo con NaruHina ya que solo invento con SasuSaku o inventaba, porque no creo que pueda seguir con SasuSaku, aunque estoy pensando en continuar mis Fics pausados con el tiempo. así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**—Posdata: **Puede que la historia original este casi completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

**—Historia Original: «A Tu Lado» **por** «MizzDeedeeBaby» **en** «Wattpad»**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Claro que no iba a hacerlo, no iba a seguir los consejos de su hermana, se dijo mientras salía del ascensor. Su hermana antes de salir le había dicho que conquistara a su nuevo jefe para darle su merecido a Naruto. Hinata le había dicho que lo haría pero la verdad era que ni loca iba a hacerlo.

Era su primer día como ayudante de Neji. Si hacía caso a la idea de Hanabi iba a fracasar y la verdad era que se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de un nuevo ambiente. El día anterior lo había llamado y le había preguntado si la propuesta de trabajo aún seguía en pie, él había dicho que sí y Hinata le había comunicado que aceptaba el trabajo. Neji le dijo que estaba encantado y que si ella quería podía comenzar el día después, y eso era lo que había hecho.

Se quedó viendo el piso en el que trabaja Neji. Este era amplio y era muy diferente al de Shikamaru Nara. Tenía la misma fachada que el piso de Shikamaru Nara, la misma disposición, solo que diferentes colores y diferente ambiente. Estaba tapizado en blanco y negro y se veía tan abstracto. No era para nada acogedor, se veía tan frio… Bueno, este sería su nuevo ambiente, tenía que acostumbrarse.

Sonrió y caminó hacia el amplio escritorio negro.

—Veo que has llegado—dijo una voz masculina.

Hinata buscó donde había venido la voz. Su nuevo jefe estaba de pie apoyado sobre una de las grandes puertas de madera preciosa de su despacho. Neji tenía una abierta sonrisa mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos. El hombre caminó hacia ella y cuando estuvo en frente, estiró una mano, Hinata la aceptó, estrechándola.

—Bienvenida…—dijo él—Hyuuga…—murmuro su apellido arrastrando las palabras.

—Gracias por aceptarme—dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza. Ayer no se había dado cuenta pero el hombre era guapo y a pesar de que estaba enamorada de Naruto, no podía evitar sentirse algo cohibida delante de aquel hombre que irradiaba poder.

—No hay de que—dijo Neji y dejaron caer las manos—Aunque debo admitir que no pensé que aceptarías el trabajo y menos tan rápido… Ya sabes…—él ladeo la cabeza—Que te ofrezcan una oferta de trabajo en un ascensor por un hombre con aspecto de acosador no a todo el mundo le pasa—una sonrisa surcó otra vez su rostro—Además de que esta persona no es de tu agrado.

Vaya, tanto se había notado. Hinata sonrió, algo avergonzada.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos me alegro de que hayas aceptado y espero que te sientas a gusto aquí. Primeramente me gustaría informarte sobre algunas cosas que me gustan…—comenzó a decir Neji mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. Hinata lo siguió. Aquí iban, las reglas que tenía que seguir. Esperaba que este trabajo no acabase con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que había sido el primer día y que el primer día para muchos era algo traumático, para ella había sido bastante normal. Neji había sido un hombre muy simpático y paciente con ella, cuando Hinata había cometido el error de confundir un archivo en el ordenador, pero Neji lo había tomado normal diciendo que para ser su primer día no había sido tan horrible. Era tan diferente a como se lo había imaginado.

Hinata terminó de ordenar el gran escritorio y tomó su cartera, busco su móvil y lo comprobó. Cero mensajes. Cero llamadas. Y eso que le había mandado un par de mensajes. Él ni los había respondido. Se mordió el labio y bloqueo el teléfono para volver a meterlo en su bolso. Así que Naruto… Se había olvidado de ella. Claro, ahora tenía Shion para hacerle compañía, una chica más caliente y vivaz que ella.

Negó con la cabeza. No iba a ir por ahí. No iba a seguir tirándose por el suelo, solo porque Naruto no la había llamado o había respondido sus mensajes. Si él estaba con Shion, pues que lo disfrute. Se caló la cartera al hombro y se acercó a la oficina de Neji para decirle que se iba, cuando abrió la puerta, se lo encontró de pie frente a la puerta apoyado contra su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, Neji…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hinata…—murmuro él—Veo que ya te vas.

—Sí, ya me voy.

—Yo también, si quieres te doy un aventón—dijo él.

—No es necesario—dijo Hinata, recordando que había traído el coche de su madre y que además había venido con Hanabi—Traje el coche.

Neji se quedó mirándola y asintió.

—Espero que para otra ocasión…—sugirió él sin moverse de su posición.

Hinata asintió.

—Ya me voy.

—Que pases un buen resto de la tarde—dijo Neji despagándose del escritorio y caminando hacia ella, se detuvo en frente y levantó una mano, Hinata la tomó, estrechándola—Un gusto trabajar contigo…—murmuro y Hinata sonrió.

—Igual—dijo y le soltó la mano.

Con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y abandonó la oficina. Caminó hacia el ascensor y espero por él. Cuando este llego y las puertas se abrieron se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hermana con su jefe fundidos en un beso. Oh la la… Se quedó mirando la escena con la boca abierta. El jefe de Hanabi tenía las manos ancladas a la cara de Hanabi mientras la besaba con vehemencia y esta, tenía las manos en el pecho de su jefe, como si estuviese alejándolo. Hinata carraspeo y el hombre soltó rápidamente a Hanabi.

El jefe de Hanabi desvió la mirada hacia ella y por sus mejillas paso un leve sonrojo antes de que desviara la mirada lejos. Oh, esto era nuevo. El jefe de Hanabi se alejó de esta y se colocó en el rincón del ascensor. Hinata dio un paso dentro del aparato y miro de soslayo a su hermana gemela que tenía una mano cubriendo su boca. Estaba sorprendida y la mano le temblaba. No iba a decir nada, no con el jefe de Hanabi detrás de ellas, Hinata incluso sentía la espalda adolorida, el hombre debía de estar mandándole rayos con sus ojos por haberlos interrumpido. Soltó una risita.

El ascensor siguió su curso hacia el primer piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el jefe de Hanabi salió rápidamente como un celaje. Hinata miro a Hanabi y esta negó con la cabeza mientras salía. Hinata la imitó. Se despidieron de la recepcionista y salieron del edificio. Caminaron hacia el auto parqueado en el estacionamiento. Hinata vio al jefe de Hanabi entrar en un auto deportivo de color gris.

—¿Está enfadado porque lo interrumpí?—preguntó ella mientras desbloqueaba el auto con el mando y abría la puerta.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Su hermana gemela entró en el auto y Hinata bufo para seguirla. Se acomodó en el asiento, lanzo su bolsa hacia atrás y se colocó en el cinturón. Se giró hacia Hanabi quien se terminó de poner el cinturón y bajo la cabeza.

—Te estabas besando con él—dijo Hinata mientras colocaba la llave en el contacto y la giraba.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Yo también lo sé pero eso es raro—dijo Hinata recordando que Hanabi no soportaba a su jefe, entonces como podía estar besándose con él.

Hanabi se mordió el labio.

—Besa genial—dijo soltando una risita al tiempo que Hinata encendía el auto.

Hinata la miro. ¿Besaba genial? Oh. Oh. Su hermana tenía debilidad por los chicos que besaban bien, bueno, la verdad es que su hermana era débil con cualquier chico que se viese bien y que besara de la misma forma, también que tuviese dinero. Se rio.

—¿En serio?—pregunto mientras daba reversa al auto y salía de la plaza en donde había estado parqueada. Maniobró con palanca de cambios hasta que salió a la calle.

—Como los ángeles…—dijo Hanabi abriendo los brazos.

—Así es que besa Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata recordando como Naruto besaba.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y frunció el ceño. Aún no había recibido una llamada de él y era demasiado orgullosa como para darla. ¿Por qué no la había llamado? ¿Estaba con Shion todavía? Bueno, si estaba o no estaba con ella, de todos modos no lo llamaría y tampoco iría a visitarlo. Se había acercado a Shion, se habían besado como si ella no le importara nada, sabía que no tenían una relación con una etiqueta grande de la cual presumir pero Hinata no besaría a otro tipo mientras estaba con otro. Eso era estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo, ser infiel.

Bufo molesta.

—Vaya… Al parecer traje una mala memoria.

—No te preocupes. Solo…—suspiro—Solo estoy enfadada.

—¿Te ha llamado?

—No—dijo Hinata mordiéndose el labio—No me ha llamado…—movió la cabeza—Olvidémonos de Naruto. Ahora no quiero pensar en él. Hablemos sobre tu beso con tu jefe.

Hanabi tosió.

—Bueno… Sé porque lo hizo…—dijo Hanabi mientras abría su bolsa y rebuscaba en ella algo.

—Claro, tú le gustas…

—No es eso.

—Si lo es.

—Okay, digamos que le gusto pero la verdad es que cuando nos metimos al ascensor el silencio era sepulcral y de pronto cuando el ascensor de detuvo en tu piso, me agarro por el brazo, tirándome hacia él—dijo sacando un paquete de chicles de la bolsa—Me beso al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió. Pienso que lo hizo por Neji… ¿Cómo puede creer que tengo algo con él? Es guapo pero es muy arrogante para mi—Hanabi abrió el paquete de chicles y se metía uno en la boca rápidamente—Él sabía a whisky. Odio el whisky pero en él sabía delicioso y su lengua…—movió la cabeza y se mordió el labio—Fue delicioso.

—¿Qué crees que pasara?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

—Cortemos esto y hablemos de otra cosa, de ti.

—¿Otra vez?

Su hermana rodo los ojos.

—No sobre Naruto, si no sobre tú primer día con Neji.

Oh, eso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata. Le gusto el primer día. La verdad es que le había encantado. Había sido muy diferente a como había pensado. Neji había sido algo amable y justo. Por alguna razón quería que fuese el día de mañana para volver a comenzar otro día de trabajo.

—Estuvo bien, no me quejo.

Su hermana gemela sonrió y le dio ánimos para después dejar el tema de los trabajos y comenzar a hablar sobre ropa, bueno, más bien Hanabi, quien decía que deberían ir de compras ahora. Habían querido ir ayer pero las ganas de Hinata murieron y sabía que hasta que no complaciera a su gemela esta no la dejaría tranquila. Complaciendo a su hermana, giro el coche hacia la derecha en el carril para poder dirigirse al centro comercial más cercano.

Si, debía darse un cambio, la ropa de trabajo que llevaba puesta era de Hanabi, quizás debería comprar lo que necesitaba. Unos minutos después vagueaban por las tiendas con par de bolsas en los brazos. Se había hecho de algunas faldas y blusas formales para el trabajo, también tacones oscuros. Dieron un par de vueltas más en las que Hinata consiguió un par de vaqueros de última moda y otras cosas. Su ropa era femenina pero la que había comprado lo era más y era menos rescatada. ¿Estaría bien?

Terminaron en el área de comida, sentadas en una mesa tomando unas malteadas. Estaba terminándose la malteada de chocolate cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en la mesa. Hinata bajo la mirada hacia el aparato y vio quien llamaba. Las mejillas se colorearon de rojo y extendió la mano hacia él para tomar la llamada pero Hanabi fue más rápida y alejó su móvil de ella, colgando la llamada.

Su hermana se quedó con el aparato en sus manos mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Hinata.

—No te voy a dejar coger su llamada—dijo Hanabi.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Se va con otra y besa a esa misma chica y tú quieres escuchar su voz? Es un imbécil, Hinata. Hay un límite de estupidez humana, ¿sabes?

Si, lo sabía. Hinata suspiro y se odio asimismo por un momento, por ser tan tonta. ¿por qué no era tan fuerte como Hanabi o como Ino?

—Lo sé.

—Sé que lo amas y sé que quieres ir corriendo hacia él, pero hazte la dura. No dejes que te pisotee, dale un poco de lucha y no se lo pongas tan fácil—le aconsejo su hermana—Quizás así venga corriendo a ti y deje de tontear a la amiguita de Sakura.

Hinata sonrió pero una parte de ella le decía que debía de hablar con él primero, saber que paso entre Naruto y Shion, no podía sacar conclusiones tan rápido con tan solo ver esa escena en el estacionamiento de aquel restaurant pero… la otra parte le decía que él era culpable, había besado a Shion y luego la había dejado subir a su vehículo, quien sabe para llevarla a que sitio. Él ni siquiera había la había llamado el día antes, sus mensajes ni los respondió, ¿cuál era la diferencia de su llamada ahora? Quizás culpabilidad. No sabía a quién hacerle caso. Amaba a Naruto pero no por eso podía perdonar lo que hizo. Se haría la dura así como Hanabi decía. No lo daría su brazo a torcer hasta que él diese la cara primero.

Suspiro y apoyó la barbilla en una mano. Su relación era una cosa de locos y sabía que resultaría herida de todas formas. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de un chico diferente? Quizás todo sería más fácil o diferente. Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, ya estaba demasiado lejos como para tirar la toalla ahora, no hacía nada intentarlo, además para triunfar en la vida a veces uno tenía que caer y si ella caía, pues se levantaría de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabía que esto venia. Cuando entró esta mañana a su oficina y supo que su mejor amigo se había ido a resolver "algunos asuntos" se dijo que quizás se iba escapar de su sermón, pero al ver como este entraba a su oficina ya cuando Naruto casi se marchaba a casa supo que no se iba a escapar.

Naruto levantó la mirada y se encontró con la café de su amigo. Este tenía el ceño fruncido. Okay, aquí venia. Naruto se acomodó en su asiento y cruzo las piernas por debajo del escritorio. Kiba fijo su oscura mirada en él y luego cerró la puerta a su espalda. Naruto escucho como el hombre la aseguraba, quizás para que no los interrumpieran. Esto era tan divertido, pero Kiba era una de las pocas personas que dejaba que se metieran de lleno en sus asuntos.

Se acarició la barbilla.

—Hola Kiba…—lo saludó con su mejor sonrisa pero el tipo frunció más ceño y la mirada que le dirigió fue como si quisiese matarlo. Estaba enfadado.

—No me vengas con "Hola Kiba"—espetó y tomó asiento en una butaca frente a Naruto—¿Que mierda?—soltó el hombre.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿Esperaste al día después para decirme eso?

—Simplemente no tenía tiempo para ir a verte a tu piso, además de que podías estar con tu chica, pero claro, después de ese beso que compartieron tú y la chica desquiciada lo dudo que tú y ella se hayan visto.

Naruto se mordió el labio. Él tenía razón. No, no se habían visto. Había visto ayer que Hinata le había mandado un par de mensajes pero la culpa que sintió al verlo y que habían sido mandados a la misma hora que había estado hablando con Shion en el estacionamiento del restaurant. Se había sentido culpable. ¿Cómo podía responderlos cuando había estado besando a otra chica? Estaba seguro de que Hinata debía de estar enfadada, las mujeres se enfadaban y aunque Hinata fuese una chica muy buena no era la excepción. Era mejor afrontar las cosas, dar la cara y decir lo que pasaba con Shion, así no se sentiría tan culpable.

—Empieza a hablar—exigió Kiba.

—¿No sería mejor si preguntar algo y yo respondo?

—¿Por qué la besaste?—la primera pregunta que su amigo hizo.

Esa pregunta ni él se la podía contestar. Era algo idiota por dejar siempre que la chica lo besase. ¿Qué diría Hinata? Que era un imbécil engañador, cualquier mujer diría eso. Estaba mal lo que hizo. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Bueno…

—¿Te gusta ella?—siguió Kiba.

¿Gustarle Shion? Se mordió el labio. Antes, cuando se conocieron y ella lo salvó de aquella cita con una Barbie Amante de los Chihuahuas, se había dicho que era una chica bonita, un polvo rápido, pero después cuando Hinata y él dieron ese pasó, dejó de pensar en eso.

—No. La verdad es que me exaspera pero donde sea que vaya ella siempre está ahí, es como el destino que quiere verme jodido.

Kiba dejó de fruncir el ceño y cruzo una pierna sobre otra. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, como si estuviese pensando su otra pregunta. Naruto sonrió.

—¿Estas molesto?

—Simplemente estoy en el lugar de la chica, ya sabes… esa chica que te saco de la "miseria"—dijo esto último haciendo comillas en el aire. Naruto se rio. Si, había estado en la miseria. Le envió un enésimo agradecimiento a Hinata en su mente.

—Umm…

—No la conozco muy bien pero por lo que has dicho se ve que es una chica dulce, imagínate como reaccionaria ella si supiera lo que hiciste con Shion.

Mal. Muy mal. Le gustaría guárdeselo para él pero sabía que si lo ocultaba, la culpa lo mataría y también era probable que Hinata lo llegara a saber. Shion era amiga de Sakura, si ella se lo decía a Sakura esta se lo diría a Hinata y a Sasuke y tendría a todo el mundo encima. Era mejor que se viera con Hinata y hablaran las cosas claras.

—Voy a decirle lo que pasa con Shion—dijo Naruto—Aunque Shion se alejó. No creo que ya tenga que decirle…—terminó y la mirada que le dio Kiba estuvo seguro que era para matarlo—Le diré…—era lo mejor.

Kiba arqueo las cejas.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Así de fácil?

Naruto asintió.

—A pesar de lo que te hizo a ti conmigo quizás es diferente. ¿Madurez quizás?

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así no te confíes. Ella es de la chica que cuando algo le interesa lo consigue.

—Sí, lo sé, me dijo que me dejaría tranquilo mientras estuviese con Hinata pero una vez que nos separemos tomara la oportunidad. Shion dice que lo que hay entre Hinata y yo no durara mucho—Naruto se encogió de hombros—Esta tan interesada que no le importa esperar.

—Solo quiere acostarse contigo Naruto—murmuro Kiba—Cuando lo haga se le pasara—hizo un ademan de manos.

—No me acostare con ella.

Kiba rio.

—Escupí para arriba, ¿y adivina que?—dijo Kiba con una sonrisa—Me cayó en la boca.

Eso se escuchó tan asqueroso. Naruto ladeo la cabeza. Esperaba que no pasara. No iba a decir nunca, porque después se arrepentiría.

—Ya.

—De todos modos. Habla con tu chica. Dile lo que pasa con Shion para que no le tome nada por sorpresa.

—Lo hare.

—Hazlo.

—Sí, lo hare.

—¡Ahora!—exigió Kiba con una dura mirada.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿En ese mismo instante?

Naruto miro la hora. Eran las seis y quince de la tarde. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella? ¿Estaría con Sakura e Ino? Quizás estaba en su casa leyendo, a ella le gustaba mucho leer. Llamaría. Tomó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura y deslizo un dedo desbloqueando el teléfono, pulsó el marcador, era divertido ver el número de Hinata de en la lista de los más usados. Pulsó la pantalla y la llamó.

Se llevó el móvil a la cara mientras veía a su amigo sonreír feliz. Escucho el timbre tres veces y un par de veces más antes de saltar la contestadora. ¿Qué? Naruto se alejó el móvil y se quedó viendo la pantalla como volvía de negro a colorida. Ella no tomó su llamada. Eso era extraño.

—¿Qué paso?

—No tomó mi llamada—dijo mientras dejaba el móvil sobre el escritorio.

—Quizás esta en el baño.

Quizás Kiba tenía razón pero… ¿Y si estaba enfadada por los mensajes por qué no los había respondido? Las mujeres se enfadaban. Genial. La había cagado. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Mira inténtalo más tarde si—le sugirió Kiba—Solo no lo dejes para después.

—Lo se…

Kiba no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato y Naruto espero. Quizás Kiba tenía razón, quizás estaba en el baño y cuando viera que la había llamado le devolvería la llamada. Había pasado por eso ya. Y si no era así entonces tendría que buscarla. Había que hablar las cosas claramente.

—La pequeña desquiciada ni me reconoció—dijo Kiba mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil que se había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿Por qué saltaba con eso ahora?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sigo teniendo la misma cara. No creo que haya cambiado. No entiendo porque no me reconoció.

Ah, se refería a Shion. Sonrió. Cuando se vieron en el estacionamiento Naruto había estado esperando que ella saltara ante los brazos de Kiba pero no había pasado y Shion tampoco le había preguntado sobre Kiba, eso quería decir que no lo había reconocido. Naruto miro a su amigo. No, no había cambiado. Seguía siendo alto y la misma cara.

—No lo sé.

—Por una parte estuvo bien pero por otra no.

Naruto rio.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar—le dijo a Kiba.

—Mejor que ni lo hagas porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo—bufo Kiba. No dijeron más nada y luego de unos minutos en silencio, Kiba se puso de pie—Tengo que buscar a mi chica. Necesito sexo ardiente.

—¿Y eso? ¿No tuviste tu dosis ayer?—preguntó Naruto. Kiba había estado ocupado ayer, con su novia, por eso había dejado El Sermón para hoy.

—La tuve solo que…—hizo una mueca—Recordé cuando estuve con Shion.

Oh.

—Bueno—Naruto se rascó la cabeza. No sabía que decir a eso.

—Eso es malo—dijo poniéndose de pie y levantó una mano—Adiós. Ya nos veremos y por favor habla con tu chica—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La abrió y se quedó de pie en esta. No se marchó—No quiero verte otra vez como te vi cuando estabas enamorado de la mujer de Sasuke. Por favor. Hazlo—le suplicó para luego irse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Kiba, Naruto suspiro. Tenía un buen amigo pero lo último que dijo lo hizo pensar más de la cuenta. Lo que paso con Sakura solo fue un enamoramiento a ciegas pero con Hinata las cosas eran diferentes porque había compartido mucho con ella. ¿Qué pasaría si él terminaba aferrándose a Hinata así como paso con Sakura?

Sería su destrucción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esto era tan aburrido.

Sonrió ante una pareja que acababa de pagar la cuenta. Tomó la libreta y se marchó hacia la barra. La dejó sobre la superficie de esta y miro hacia la chica que estaba encargada de la caja registradora del restaurant. Shion pasó la mirada por la chica. Se veía tan vivaz. Tan feliz. Claro, la chica tenía un bombón como novio, estaba segura de que recibía cariñitos del chico cada noche, había escuchó en el habitación donde se cambiaban de ropa que la chica y su novio vivían juntos.

Quería un novio. Bufo molesta. Estaba envidiosa. De la chica de la caja registradora, de Sakura y de Hinata a.k.a La Chica Sosa. Pensó en Naruto. Estaba interesada en él. Todavía lo estaba. Era difícil de olvidarse de un espécimen de hombre como era él.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Hinata era tan suertuda de tenerlo. No quería sonar tan envidiosa pero esperaba que terminaran rápido, así podía tenerlo, olvidarse de él y seguir con su vida. Eran las ganas de tenerlo que no la dejaban continuar su camino. Necesitaba liberarse de él.

Movió la cabeza y tomó la pequeña carpeta negra que le dio la chica de la caja registradora. Marchó hacia la pareja. Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa otra vez para que ellos tomasen la factura de su cena y quizás dejarla alguna propina. Volvió a marcharse pero mantuvo un ojo en la pareja. Vio como estos colocaban uno de los billetes y dejaban las monedas también. Vaya. Una buena propina esta noche. Era su día de suerte.

Cuando la pareja se marchó, Shion fue rápidamente hacia la mesa y tomó la carpeta. Se metió la propina en un bolsillo y volvió otra vez hacia la barra. El trajín de todos sus días, bueno, excepto los fines de semana, los tenía libre esta vez. ¿Cuándo acabaría su turno? Miro hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared frente a ella. Su turno terminaba a las 7 ese día. No tenía clases esa noche y lo único que le esperaba en su casa era un par de películas de terror y un tarro de helado que había llevado esta mañana.

—Hey Shion—dijo la chica que la caja registradora.

Shion miro hacia la rubia chica.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si quieres puedes irte—dijo la chica y Shion la miro con interés—Otra de las chicas me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que tomara su turno.

—¿Y la caja?—preguntarle, quería asegurarse bien de que podía irse, no quería que la despidiesen tan rápido.

—Otra de las chicas tiene que tomarla ya, mi turno a cabo hace rato así podré tomar el de mi amiga.

—¿Eso está bien?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—No hace. No hay tantos clientes hoy.

Eso era cierto dijo Shion pasando la mirada por el restaurant. Hoy el local estaba algo dormido. Shion se encogió de hombros y le agradeció a la chica. Caminó hacia dentro de la barra y luego hacia la puerta del personal.

Unos quince minutos después estaba fuera del local vestida con su ropa y libre esa noche. Saco su móvil de su pantalón negro y vio que tenía un mensaje de uno de los trabajadores de su familia. En este, el hombre le decía que pasaría a recogerla cuando saliese del trabajo ya que tenía una reunión con su familia. El mensaje lo había mandado hace diez minutos. Le escribió uno rápido diciéndole que ya había salido y que esperaba por él. Unos segundos después él respondió que se pondría de camino. Genial.

Shion suspiro molesta y se guardó el móvil. Caminó hacia el frente del local para esperar por Jace, quien era el trabajador. Sabía a qué venia esta reunión, sus padres deseaban que regresara a la mansión otra vez. ¿Acaso no podía ser independiente? Sus padres querían seguir teniéndola bajo sus alas. Ella quería ser libre. Sus padres intentaban que dejase la carrera para ser un ama de casa. No señor. Pateo el suelo. No la convencerían. Nadie lo haría.

—Estúpidos padres.

—A ti te quería ver…—dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Shion se quedó fría y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Se dio la vuelta. Un hombre estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. No conoció al hombre a primera vista. Paso la mirada por su cuerpo embutido, desde sus pies cubiertos por unos zapatos negros, un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta negra encima hasta su rostro. Shion abrió la boca. Okay, conocía esa cara. Sonrió.

—Hola…—saludó a aquel hombre que tenía años sin ver. No había cambiado mucho. Se mordió el labio, bueno, quizás estaba más alto, más fuerte, más atractivo, sus ojos más llameantes que antes, sus labios… ¡Dios! ¡Que labios tenía! Los recordaba. Claro que lo hacía.

Shion se comió con la mirada al hombre que había sido su ex novio, al hombre que había hecho algo así como mierda su corazón y que quizás la había hecho quien era hoy. Lo maldijo. Uno siempre recordaba el primer amor aunque fuese desastroso o fructífero o en su caso asfixiante. Aquel hombre con tan solo una palabra y un beso la había hecho olvidarse del mundo.

Ahora que lo veía él no era la gran cosa. Si, admitía que era guapo, pero Naruto lo era más y hasta el esposo de Sakura era más guapo que Kiba Inuzuka.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó Shion. Años sin verlo y este aparecía de la nada frente a ella, en el lugar donde ella trabajaba—Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

Kiba no respondió y la miro con dureza. Ok, no parecía feliz de verla. Shion soltó una risita nerviosa. Admitía que había sido un cayo en el culo mientras salían y después de que la hubiese dejado pero no era para tanto, eran cosas del pasado.

—Vamos al grano sí.

Shion arqueo las cejas. ¿Eh? ¿Al grano? Shion cruzo los brazos bajo el pecho y lo miro incrédula. ¿Qué le había hecho a este idiota? ¿Por qué le hablaba en ese tono? Vamos. La última vez que se vieron fue cuando tenía 16 y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que seguir estando colada por él, a pesar de que Kiba le había dado la tarjeta de ida, era estúpido.

—¿Qué te hice?—pregunto Shion—¿Te he ido a visitar?—él frunció el ceño y Shion sonrió—No, no lo hice. Así que te bajas.

—Quiero que te alejes de él—dijo Kiba ignorándola.

—¿Qué?—pregunto confundida. ¿De que hablaba?

—Aléjate de él. No soy el tipo que hago esto pero por él yo hago lo que sea. Es mi mejor amigo y yo quiero lo mejor para él—dijo y paso la mirada por su cuerpo. Shion se sintió incomoda—Y tu…—murmuro y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios—No eres lo mejor para él.

Shion se rio. Estaba siendo insultada en su cara. Le estaban diciendo que no era lo mejor para un tipo que ella ni sabía quién era, menospreciándola sin ella saber, haciéndola sentir menos. ¿Quién se creía este tipo? Shion apretó las manos en puños. Iba a golpearlo.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Shion. Al menos tenía el derecho de saber porque la insultaba de esa forma.

Kiba sonrió y Shion quiso borrarle esa sonrisa de un puñetazo.

—De Naruto.

¿Naruto? ¿El mismo Naruto que él decía era el mismo que ella conocía? Levantó una ceja.

—¿Naruto?—preguntó, quería estar seguro, estar al cien por ciento.

—Sí.

—¿Naruto Uzumaki?—volvió a preguntar esta vez incluyendo su apellido.

Kiba bufo.

—Deja de hablar con rodeos. Sabes muy bien que me refiero a él.

¿Naruto y Kiba eran amigos? No, mejores amigos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo paso? Cuando salía con Kiba no recordaba haber visto a Naruto en su vida. Bueno, en aquel tiempo no miraba a nadie más que a Kiba, pero como es que nunca supo de esto. Era imposible no mirar a Naruto, era guapo.

—¿Tu amigo es Naruto?—preguntó Shion sin creérselo todavía.

—Ya me escuchaste y a lo que vine es a decirte que quiero que te alejes de él—dijo Kiba y ahora Shion entendió todo—No te quiero a su lado. Eres dañina.

Shion se carcajeo.

—Soy dañina—se burló ella mientras se señalaba así misma. De todo lo que podía decirle le decía que era dañina. Si, tenía sus puntos feos, lo admitía, pero ¿dañina? Nunca—Estas loco.

—No lo estoy. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi mejor amigo te lo dije ya.

—¿Así que quieres que me aleje de Naruto solo porque me lo dice?

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su lindo rostro.

—Tú me conoces Shion…—le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella—Sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Shion sintió más escalofríos al ver su mirada gélida. Dio un paso atrás. No era de las chicas miedosas, la verdad es que si le tenía miedo a algunas cosas, pero al ver a Kiba mirarla de esa forma y recordar de lo que Kiba era capaz. Recordó una vez, cuando estaban saliendo, un compañero de clases, quien no la dejaba en paz se había encontrado con un cabreado Kiba. El resultado no había sido bonito. ¿Él se atrevería a llegar a esos extremos solo por el bien de Naruto?

—¿Qué harás?—preguntó con voz ronca y respirando agitadamente.

Kiba sonrió como si nada malo pasara y una mano se levantó. Shion cerró los ojos pero no sintió la fuerza su golpe si no su tacto, sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia la mano posada tranquilamente sobre su hombro. Estaba caliente. Incluso sentía su calidez a través de su camiseta. Miro hacia su cara y deseo no haberlo hecho. Mierda. ¿Por qué? Recuerdos que había bloqueado hace algunos años inundaron su mente rápidamente y Shion cerró los ojos mientras se apartaba de él.

—Aléjate de mí—espetó mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Esto era malo. No podía estar afectada por él.

—Lo hare si tú haces lo mismo con Naruto.

Shion se enfadó.

—¿Por qué debo hacerlo? ¡No eres mi padre! ¡Yo me acercó a quien quiera que yo quiera!

—Lo sé—dijo Kiba—Recuerdas que te acercaste a mi luego de verme en aquel restaurant—murmuró y se llevó una mano a la barbilla—Siempre has trabajado en este tipo de negocios, desde el instituto, no entiendo porque. Tus padres pueden pagar todos tus caprichos.

—Me gusta ser independiente—replicó ella.

—No lo eres del todo.

Shion frunció el ceño.

—No te metas en mi vida.

—No te metas con Naruto y te dejare tranquila.

Shion se rio.

—¿Estás loco?

—Te gusta meterte con hombres ajenos, ¿no?

Ella no respondió y llamó al trabajador de su familia con la mente, quería que él llegase pronto así podía deshacerse de Kiba más rápido. ¿Qué le había visto a este idiota? Claro, había sido una chica caprichosa, quizás todavía lo era, y cuando vio a aquel tipo sentado en la mesa que debía de atender, vio los cielos, lo había querido y lo había tomado. Se arrepentía de haberlo acosado. Este era su castigo.

Kiba al ver que ella no respondía soltó una risotada.

—Te deje muda, ¿no?—preguntó—Recordaste que cuando me buscabas yo tenía novia y aunque no me gusta decirlo, me arrebataste de sus brazos porque me volví loco por ese juvenil y virgen cuerpo tuyo—murmuró pasando otra vez su lasciva mirada por su cuerpo.

—Cierra la boca—gruñó Shion mientras sentía el picor de las lágrimas en su rostro.

—Quiero una relación estable para Naruto luego de lo que paso con la esposa de Sasuke. Tú no eres material de novia mientras que esa chica sí. ¿Sabes lo que es ir a su piso sin conocerlo lo suficiente y brindarle palabras de apoyo para que se olvide de ese estúpido enamoramiento? Ella lo hizo no tú. Y ahora que ella aró el terreno para sembrar sus frutos tú quieres venir a arrebatárselo y sembrar los tuyos.

—Tú y tus metáforas extrañas.

Él se rio.

—Te encantaban—dijo él y Shion desvió la mirada—No me tomes por mal pero tú eres demasiada explosiva para Naruto y sé que lo tuyo es tan solo un capricho, quieres un polvo rápido.

—No te interesa lo que quiero.

—Si cuando tiene que ver con Naruto dentro de la ecuación—dijo y movió la cabeza—Entiéndelo, Calabacita…

—¡No me llames así!

Kiba arqueo una ceja.

—Te gustaba que te llamara de esa manera cuando me cabalgabas, ¿recuerdas?

Shion lo fulminó con la mirada. Era un cayo en el culo. Era uno de los peores chicos que había conocido en su vida. ¿En serio? ¿Qué droga se había fumado mientras salía con él?

—De todos modos, no quiero que te metas entre su relación.

—Me vale mierda.

Él sonrió y dio un paso lejos de ella, dándole espacio. Shion respiro un poco mejor. Él la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Incluso sus manos aferradas en puños a sus costados las sentía sudadas.

—Bueno, nos veremos más tarde y espero que tomes mi consejo, Shion…—dijo Kiba alejándose un poco más—Recuerda lo que te dije. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa para que te alejes de Naruto—dijo esto último antes de darse la vuelta y marchar calle arriba.

Cuando Shion no tuvo más rastro de él gritó al aire, maldiciéndolo y maldiciéndose a sí misma en el proceso. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. Esto era su culpa. ¿Quién iba a decir que se verían otra vez y en esas circunstancias? Espera un momento. El hombre de ayer. El que estaba con Naruto y el que había entrado con una chica al restaurant. ¡Por dios! Había sido Kiba por eso había actuado tan tosco ayer.

Ese HDP.

Shion abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Él la había amenazado y no sabía que pensar sobre su amenaza. ¿La había a golpear? ¿Secuestrarla? Él era peligroso. Lo sabía. Debía de alejarse de él. De Naruto también. Esto era demasiado para ella.

—¡Shion!

Shion dio un salto y se giró hacia la voz, Jace, el hombre que pertenecía a los trabajadores de su familia, estaba detrás de ella mirándola confundido. Shion se llevó una mano a la boca mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. Estaba asustada ahora.

—¿Quién era ese hombre?—preguntó Jace quien mientras ella se debatía en sus pensamientos se había acercado silenciosamente.

Shion bufo molesta mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón. De una cosa estaba segura. Kiba seguía afectándola a pesar de que hace tiempo que habían terminado y había pasado página. Otra cosa era segura también. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Preguntaba Jace. Ese hombre era su perdición y Dios que la librara de ese Demonio.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bueno, salio a relucir que Kiba y Shion tuvieron algo antes, mucho antes y de que este no quiere ver a su amigo cerca de la «Chica Ulcera» hahaha. Con respecto a Hinata y Neji, se que algunos me han dicho que no les gusta ver a Neji como posible amorío de Hinata, pero créanme, a mi tampoco, me debatí mucho cuando estaba adaptando los personajes a Naruto, incluso pensé a poner a Kiba como el personaje que Neji hace pero luego de varios cambios se quedo así, así que me gustaría pedirle que intentaran no pensarlo mucho. Se que es difícil ver a Neji (quien en la serie es primo de Hinata) estar detrás de ella, pero solo traten de ignorar. **

**Gracias a los demás por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	10. Capitulo 9

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hinata miro hacia su móvil apoyado sobre la superficie del gran escritorio. Vio como este se encendía indicando que había un nuevo mensaje, esta vez, las otras veces habían sido llamadas. No estaba contestando sus llamadas ni mensajes y tampoco dejándose ver por él. Debía de ponerlo de castigo. Naruto había estado buscando su atención desde hace dos días, había pasado esos dos días ignorándolo. Incluso él había ido a su apartamento a buscarla, Hanabi se había deshecho de él pero al otro día volvió.

Resopló y se acomodó en el asiento. Quería contestar sus llamadas y mensajes, verlo, ir a su piso y besarlo, pero le había prometido a Hanabi que dejaría que él sufriese un poco por el beso con Shion, Hanabi le había dicho que lo dejara esperando por ella por una semana, habían regateado los días hasta que quedaron a 4 días y este era el tercer día.

Si, era algo así como masoquista. Frunció el ceño. Veía al chico que le gustaba besando a otra chica, invitándola a que entrara a su auto y ella seguía babeando por él todavía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aunque estaba enfadada con él, sus tontos sentimientos eran demasiados fuertes como para borrarlos de la noche a la mañana.

—Has estado frunciendo el ceño desde esta mañana—dijo una voz masculina.

Hinata saltó en el asiento, algo asustada. Levantó la mirada hacia Neji que estaba frente a ella con una suave sonrisa. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Era tan sigiloso.

—Me acaba de dar un susto—dijo llevándose la mano al corazón que le latía rápidamente, casi por salírsele del pecho.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Neji borrando la sonrisa.

Hinata parpadeo confusa.

—Sí, estoy bien pero porque lo pregunta—murmuró sonriendo.

—Como dije has estado frunciendo el ceño desde que entraste a trabajar esta mañana. ¿Te duele la cabeza?—siguió preguntando.

—No, no me duele es solo que…—se calló antes de decir algo que no podía. No podía ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente sus problemas personales, además, este hombre frente a ella y el hombre que amaba no se llevaban bien. ¿Qué pasaría si Neji se enteraba de que salía con Naruto? ¿Su odio por el seria lo suficiente como despedirla?

—Está bien, si dices que lo estás te creeré.

Hinata sonrió.

—Gracias—le agradeció y él sonrió otra vez.

Se quedaron en silencio y Hinata se sintió incomoda. ¿Por qué seguía allí todavía? ¿No tenía algún caso que atender? Hinata miro hacia el reloj del ordenador frente a ella, aun no era la hora de salir. ¿Acaso estaba aburrido y quería alguien con quien hablar? Suspiro y levanto la mirada hacia él, Neji seguía mirándola fijamente.

—Emm…

—Tú y tu hermana son gemelas pero cualquiera las diferenciaría. Tienes una belleza algo natural y te ves tan inocente. Dan ganas de que la gente te corrompa—dijo Neji y Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

¿A que venía eso? Nunca se esperaba aquello venir. Hinata sonrió y bajo la mirada. Si, tenía razón. Las personas que las conocían decían lo mismo. Hanabi parecía la edad que tenían pero ella era algo más aniñada a pesar de que tenía 25.

—Sí, es cierto…—murmuró Hinata.

Neji volvió a sonreír.

—¿Qué tal si te invito a comer algo?—sugirió su jefe.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza. ¿Invitarla a comer? Volvió a mirar la hora en el ordenador. La hora del almuerzo había pasado hace tiempo y la hora de irse aún no llegaba. ¿Acaso quería escaparse del trabajo?

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer—murmuró Hinata y Neji frunció el ceño. Respuesta equivocada al parecer.

—El jefe te dice que dejaran de trabajar por el día para irse a comer y tú le s que hay trabajo que hacer—movió la cabeza mientras sonreía—Normalmente un empleado se sentiría feliz de terminar su jornada más temprano de lo que está acostumbrado.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa. Si, era rara, la verdad era que le gustaba su trabajo. Bueno, no hacia mal aceptar la sugerencia de su jefe, a pesar de que le gustaría no aceptarla, quizás él lo vería de otra forma diferente y no le gustaban los problemas. Espera. Lo miro. Neji podria tener novia o algo así.

—¿Esta seguro?

—Si no estuviese seguro no estuviera preguntándotelo, Hinata, no me ando con rodeos, querida…—le dijo—Vamos. Necesito aire fresco y algo de comida. Además, mañana tengo que ir al juzgado y necesito despejar mi mente.

Hinata sonrió y guardó algunos documentos, rápidamente cerró los programas que tenía abierto en el ordenador y luego apagó el aparato. Neji se excusó diciendo que vendría en unos minutos. Mientras tanto Hinata recogió el escritorio y aprovecho para ir al baño. Cuando volvió Neji la estaba esperando.

—Vamos…—dijo y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

Ahora que iba a salir más temprano que nunca tendría que mandarle un mensaje a Hanabi de que se iría y quizás podria dejarle las llaves del auto a Hanabi en la recepción. Neji llamó al ascensor y esperaron por el en un silencio algo molestoso. ¿De qué hablarían? ¿De trabajo? ¿Y si él le preguntaba sobre su vida y si tenía novio? ¿Tendría que contestarle? No le gustaba mucho mentir.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostraron a su gemela que venía algo apresurada. La chica se detuvo ante ellos. Llevaba su bolsa y al parecer estaba yéndose al igual que ellos.

—Hola—saludó Hinata mientras entraban en el ascensor.

—¿Van a algún sitio?—preguntó Hanabi mirando con una ceja arqueada a Hinata.

—Invite a comer a tu hermana—contestó Neji mientras ponía en marcha el ascensor.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Hanabi. Sabía que estaba pensando su hermana. Creía que ya había olvidado a Naruto y se había ido con su enemigo, siguiendo el plan de Hanabi. No, no señor.

—¡Qué bien!—exclamó Hanabi—Yo también salgo temprano hoy. Es viernes.

—Bien.

—Ya que iras a comer con Neji déjame las llaves del auto para yo poder moverme

Sí, claro, lo había pensado antes. Hinata rebusco en su bolso hasta que las encontró, se las paso a su hermana quien sonrió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Gracias.

Hinata le sonrió.

Unos minutos después cada quien iba por su camino. Hanabi se fue en el auto de su madre y Hinata siguió con Neji. Era algo incómodo. Era la primera vez que se subía a un coche con un tipo que no fuese su padre o el chofer de este. Además de que Neji era su jefe y aun no tenía tanta confianza con él.

—Estás algo tensa.

—Es que…—se calló abruptamente, no podía decirle que era su primera vez subiendo en un coche con un tipo.

—Está bien, te entiendo—dijo mientras se detenía en un semáforo que había cambiado a rojo—Soy tu jefe y aun no tenemos tanta confianza como para comer juntos, pero siempre hay un comienzo y además, quiero conocerte bien, me gusta tener mucha confianza con mis empleados y más si es mi ayudante más cercano.

—Lo entiendo. Gracias por invitarme.

Neji le sonrió y luego encendió la radio quizás para que ella se distraiga un poco. Aquello funciono porque los hombros de Hinata que habían estado rígidos todo el trayecto al restaurant. Una vez en este, se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el local, que era conocido para Hinata, había venido una vez con Sakura y su amiga Shion. Eso quería decir que estaban cerca del trabajo de Naruto.

—Vamos—le dijo Neji colocando una mano en su baja espalda y empujándola hacia la puerta de cristal.

Encontraron una mesa. Tomaron asiento y una mesera se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Neji fue quien tomó la batuta y pidió la comida, claro, preguntándole que le gustaba, Hinata le dijo algo sencillo, no quería comer mucho, hoy era viernes y era posible que hubiera una cena en familia, había escuchado a su madre hablar de ello.

La joven muchacha se marchó con la orden y Hinata miro a Neji. Este la miraba con una sonrisa.

—En serio muchas gracias por invitarme hoy. Quiero que me perdones por haber pedido poco, pero es posible que tenga que cenar en familia esta noche y mi madre últimamente le gusta esmerarse.

—No hay de que…—murmuro Neji—¿Cómo está tu familia?—preguntó sorprendiendo un poco a Hinata. Él continuo—Hace mucho que no veo a tu padre…

—Están bien—contestó Hinata a su pregunta.

—Salúdame a tu padre de mi parte.

—Claro, lo hare…

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Neji volvió a hablar.

—Sé que cuando estábamos en el instituto quizás no fui muy amable…—comenzó diciendo y Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No hace nada…

—Siento lo que hice—dijo Neji—Espero que no te sientas cohibida conmigo de ahora en adelante. Si, moleste mucho a tus amigos en el instituto pero no quiero que tengamos rencores por el pasado.

—Ya no importa—dijo Hinata tranquilizándolo—Olvidémonos de eso.

—Solo quería dejar eso en claro. Que a pesar de lo que hice quiero que me tengas confianza, como tu jefe y como un amigo—dijo Neji extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa del restaurant y tomando la de Hinata entre las suyas.

Hinata sonrió ruborizándose por el medio atrevimiento de su jefe.

—Está bien. No hay problema.

—Gracias—murmuró Neji apretando su mano—Espero que nos llevemos bien. Ahora cuéntame de ti—dijo sin soltar su mano, Hinata se sentía un poco nerviosa.

¿Qué le hablara de ella? ¿Que podía decirle? Era un poco aburrida. Sus ratos libres pasaba leyendo, viendo tv, y en ella no veía lo que chicas normales veían, veía documentales, series de criminología, sabía poco de chismes y de famosos. Para algunas personas eso era rareza, pero para ella estaba bien.

—Parece que no quieres hablarme sobre ti…—dijo Neji cuando ella no respondió a la pregunta.

—No es eso—dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

—¿Te avergüenzas de ti?—pregunto y esto hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—exclamó rápidamente. Quizás antes se avergonzaba de sí misma, pero había cambiado un poco, gracias a ella misma y a Naruto. A Naruto. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Pensar en él hacía que su corazón latiera con rapidez. Lo extrañaba—No es eso…—dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Bueno—se encogió de hombros—No soy una chica normal, no así como Hanabi.

—Me di cuenta de eso. Ustedes son gemelas pero son muy diferentes y eso me gusta. Hanabi podria jugar a ser tú pero nunca lo seria—dijo Neji—Cualquiera que las conociera se daría cuenta de ello.

—A penas llevas unos días conociéndome y ya sabes diferenciarnos.

Neji rio.

—Ella camina como si estuviese en una pasarela y espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero se ve que es una chica demasiado viva y no te estoy insultando—explico Neji y ella entendió—Ella es extrovertida y tu introvertida. Es fácil darse cuenta.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y soltó una risita. Era cierto. Ella sabía cómo eran ellas y la diferencia que había.

—Es cierto.

—Es bueno que seas diferente—dijo Neji pero Hinata hizo una mueca y como si él estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos—Si, es bueno. Sé que si no eres como los demás te acusan de extraño o aburrido. La gente cree que ser como el montón es la onda, pero se equivocan. Las cosas no deberían de ser así. Cada quien con sus cosas.

—¿Te gustan las cosas raras?

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta el futbol—dijo él y Hinata recordó que cuando estaban en el instituto, él estaba en el club de futbol junto a Naruto y Sasuke—Leer cuando puedo, salir con mis amigos y las mujeres—se encogió de hombros—Nada extraño pero está bien ser diferente y no ser del montón, yo soy del montón.

Hinata se rio. No se imaginaba a un tipo como Neji ser del montón, él sobresalía mucho.

—Yo no salía mucho durante mi adolescencia.

—Pero siempre estabas con Ino y Sakura.

—Si pero a veces no me gustaba salir, ellas me obligaban a ir con ellas—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—Hanabi era la que vivía más afuera que dentro de la casa, era algo así como un dolor de cabeza para nuestros padres. A veces tenía que cubrirla y mis amigas me regañaban por ello, ya que decían que Hanabi se aprovechaba de mí.

—¿Y qué pensaban Naruto y Sasuke?

—Bueno, aunque hemos sido compañeros desde hace años, no hablaba mucho con ellos, pero cuando el tema salía a relucir por culpa de Ino, Naruto siempre decía que le molestaba que Hanabi me usara como tapadera de sus cosas malas—dijo Hinata y sonrió—No me hacía nada. Me gusta ayudar a mi hermana.

—Bueno, tengo un hermano menor pero no nos agradamos mucho así que no puedo entender lo que sientes al ayudar a Hanabi, pero es bueno… Son muy buenas hermanas.

Hinata se ruborizo. En serio que nunca pensó que estaría hablando tan tranquilamente con Neji algún día.

La comida llego y cesaron la conversación para ponerse a comer. Comieron tranquilamente. Hablando sobre algo de televisión. Neji le comento los programas que le gustaba ver cuando estaba en casa y para sorpresa de Hinata, eran los mismo que los suyos. Se fundieron en una conversación sobre estos. Hinata reía ante sus comentarios. Era divertido y la hacía olvidarse sobre sus problemas con Naruto y sobre la amiga de Sakura.

—¿Tienes pareja?—preguntó de la nada Neji.

Hinata se atraganto con el agua y dejando la copa sobre la mesa comenzó a toser. Cuando pudo respirar tranquilamente, levantó la mirada hacia Neji.

—¿A-a qué viene eso?—preguntó tartamudeando. Genial, el tartamudeo había vuelto otra vez y ella que pensó que se había liberado de este.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Quiero saber.

Hinata se quedó observándolo. Podía negarlo y ahorrarse el mal rato que vendría cuando Neji se entrara que estaba saliendo con Naruto. Estaba segura de que no le caería bien la noticia, no cuando estos no se llevaban bien. Hizo una mueca.

—Tienes novio, ¿verdad?—pregunto Neji sin esperar su respuesta.

—No—mintió Hinata.

—Te acabas de sonrojar.

Hinata se tapó las mejillas con las manos y Neji rio.

—¿Por qué que lo niegas?

No sabía porque lo negaba. Ah sí, porque su relación era tan complicada. No sabía si eran o eran algo.

—Es-es complicado.

—¿Complicado?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

—Las cosas están diferentes ahora.

Neji arqueo una ceja.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu pareja?

Si, los tenía. El hombre que amaba y con quien tenía una relación extraña había besado a otra chica como si no hubiese sido la primera vez. Puede que su relación era algo extraña pero creía que no podían estar con otras personas a la vez. Al parecer Naruto no pensaba lo mismo que ella. Bajo la cabeza.

—Sí, algo así.

—¿Que paso?—preguntó y luego agregó:—Eso claro, si tú quieres hablarlo.

¿Debería? Hinata levantó la mirada y miro a Neji. Le gustaría saber que pensaba Neji si le dijese lo que había pasado. Él era un hombre y sabía muchas cosas.

—No quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero lo vi besando a otra chica—dijo y bajo otra vez la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Lo viste?

Hinata asintió.

—Pero no quieres sacar conclusiones apresuradas—dijo Neji—Si veo a mi chica besando a otro chico, creo que sacare conclusiones al instante en que la vea. Diré; Mi chica me ha engañado. ¿No crees que sea engaño lo que tu novio hizo, Hinata?

No quería creerlo. No tenían una relación normal así que no sabía si podía exigir.

—No lo sé.

—Es engaño. Te engañó.

—C-creo que lo hizo.

Neji movió la cabeza.

—Debes de amarlo mucho como para no creer que él lo hizo. A veces el amor nos vuelve ciegos—dijo Neji.

Hinata asintió. Estaba algo ciega, pero como dijo antes, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Sabia como era Shion, ella era algo lanzada, quizás se había lanzado a los brazos de Naruto para besarlo y él se había dejado por la sorpresa, luego la había dejado entrar en su auto porque quizás le había prometido llevarla a algún sitio, Naruto era muy servicial.

—Supongo que soy algo tonta…—dijo Hinata, tanto por no creer en el engaño como por la escena que se había formado en la cabeza.

—No eres tonta simplemente estás enamorada—le aseguro Neji—He pasado por ello y te entiendo.

—Gracias.

Se sumergieron en un silencio horrible. Ella se mordió el labio mientras pensaba que Neji no debió de preguntarle sobre si tenía novio, ella era demasiado transparente.

—¿Quién es el chico?—pregunto Neji y Hinata salto en el asiento.

—Este… Es una persona…—dijo desviando la mirada.

Neji se quedó observándola.

—Lo conozco, ¿verdad?—dijo Neji directamente al clavo.

—No, no lo conoces—dijo Hinata mirándolo.

Neji sonrió.

—Eso es un sí—y Hinata negó con la cabeza—Tus mejillas están rojas, me di cuenta de que cuando mientes te sonrojas—y Hinata abrió la boca. Neji asintió—Entonces lo conozco y no me quieres decir su nombre porque quizás no me agrade…

—¿Cómo…?—Hinata se quedó a medias de la sorpresa. Era muy deductivo.

—Sabes, no es por alardear pero te recuerdo que soy un abogado de renombre. Gracias a mi sexto sentido he ganado más casos de lo que un abogado de mi edad tendría que ganar. Se me da muy bien las personas. Con tan solo una mirada sé que ocultan cosas que me interesan.

—Vaya…

—¿Quién es?

Hinata desvió la mirada. Si se lo ocultaba, Neji averiguaría con Sasuke o con Sakura, hasta con Hanabi. Todo se descubriría y la cosa seria peor. Volvió la mirada hacia él.

—Es…—se calló y suspiro—Es Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sabía que había arruinado todo cuando el nombre de Naruto salió de sus labios. Miro a Neji, este tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su hermoso rostro. Él abrió la boca y comenzó a moverla, pero sin hablar nada hasta que se rio. Siguió riéndose por unos segundos más hasta que se calmó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, para a comenzar a acariciársela.

—Vaya… Eso es interesante.

Esperaba que lo que había confesado no afectara para nada su trabajo de ahora en adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esto era de locos.

Bajo del auto de su madre y miro el mensaje que había recibido de Ino. Le había hablado por Whatsapp para preguntarle donde vivía Naruto, la chica, la cual era muy cotilla, ni siquiera había preguntado la razón y simplemente le había dado la dirección. Algo extraño. Ahora estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía el amor de su hermana gemela.

¿Qué hacia allí? Bueno, Hinata era su mitad y si su mitad estaba sufriendo ella quería ayudarla. Aunque ella había sido la que le había dicho a su hermana que se tomase un tiempo ignorándolo, se arrepentía, ahora estaba allí porque quería hablar seriamente con él pero primero…

Se rio y se pasó una mano por la ropa que llevaba. Antes de venir aquí se había detenido en una tienda a comprar algún atuendo que la hiciese parecerse a Hinata. Pan comido. Vestía ahora un pantalón algo holgado y una blusa que se parecía demasiado a Hinata. El cabello había sido más difícil. Su cabello no tomaba la forma que tenía el pelo de Hinata, por mucho que lo intento, así que simplemente se había arreglado un poco el flequillo. Hinata y ella eran idénticas, aunque tuvieran gustos diferentes y quizás era un poco más despierta que su hermana.

De todos modos, quería jugarle una broma a Naruto, a ver si estaba de verdad enamorado de su hermana o mejor dicho, si en verdad le gustaba y no estaba jugando con Hinata. Si él la quería, entonces la reconocería y sabía que no era Hinata ni bien entrara al piso.

Caminó hacia el ascensor y llamó por él. Unos minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto. ¿Sería buena idea? Se encogió de hombros. Esta era ella, la chica media lanzada que hacia cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que su hermana no estaba siendo engañada.

Llamó al timbre y espero. La puerta se abrió y Hanabi se lanzó hacia el tipo vestido con tan solo un chándal y descalzo. Mierda. Hinata era una suertuda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era su día libre. Bueno, no, no era su día libre en realidad, simplemente, Kiba, le había dicho que volver a trabajo era una cosa pero matarse trabajando era otra cosa, así que él había hecho que se quedara en su casa holgazaneando hoy. A Naruto no le molestaba pero no le gustaba estar vagueando. Debería estar haciendo algo productivo como quizás seguir contactando a Hinata, a pesar de que ella se rehusaba a él, pero en vez de eso, él solo estaba tirado en su sofá bebiendo a tempranas horas. Se llevó el vaso de whisky a la boca y arrugó la nariz. Ya no quería beber, a pesar de que se había dicho que dejaría de beber luego de lo que paso, seguía bebiendo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita frente a él y se acomodó en el sofá.

Había pasado días desde que había visto a Hinata y se podía decir que la chica lo estaba evitando. No se había pasado a hacerle la cena, no tomaba sus llamadas, ni respondía sus mensajes y se rehusaba a verlo cuando él fue a su apartamento, y eso que habían quedado en que estarían juntos, en que se llamarían y que ella pasaría por su piso, en que estaban en una relación que no tenía nombre. Naruto se acarició la barbilla y rememoró lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Había hecho algo mal? No, ella había estado muy gustosa y generosa mientras se tocaban, incluso había sido algo atrevida tocándolo.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al recordar lo muy atrevida que Hinata había sido. ¿Quién lo diría? Tenía esa imagen angelical, inocente, pero debajo de esa imagen se escondía alguien de sangre caliente. Bajo la mirada hacia su entrepierna cubierta por la tela del chándal. No tenía ropa interior y su estado en ese momento se marcaba, demasiado diría él.

Pensar en Hinata lo ponía de esa manera pero… se golpeó la cabeza con una mano. ¡Que estúpido había sido! Él pudo haberla tenido entre sus brazos, disfrutar más de sus besos y cuerpo, pero había detenido las cosas diciendo que iban muy rápido, en parte era verdad pero lo había hecho porque pensó que ella no le gustaría, estuvo mal, lo vio en su cara, la decepción al decirle que iban como un coche de carreras. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era posible que ella no había vuelto por esto mismo, quizás se sentía rechazada. Era un estúpido y él solo había querido hacer las cosas diferentes. Las mujeres eran complicadas. O quizás era porque… quizás se había enterado de Shion. No, Shion no iría de chismosa a contarle a la chica solo para que rompieran, aunque no conocía en verdad a Shion y según lo que Kiba había dicho, la chica era peligrosa, se había dado cuenta.

En ese momento el timbre comenzó a escucharse. Naruto miro hacia la puerta. ¿Quién podria ser? Hinata tenía llave así que ella nunca tocaría, es posible que sea Sasuke, Kiba o quizás Sai. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta.

El objeto de sus pensamientos estaba frente a él con una sonrisa. La chica rápidamente se lanzó a sus brazos y Naruto dejó que lo abrazara. La abrazo con fuerza y enterró la nariz en su oscuro pelo, la había extrañado, su cálido cuerpo, sus curvas, su dulce olor… pero no olía como olía siempre. Levantó la cabeza y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Además de eso… sus pechos hoy estaban algo pequeños. Naruto deslizo su mano se deslizo hacia la curva de su trasero. ¿Hinata había estado yendo al gimnasio? Su trasero era menos voluptuoso que este…

Rápidamente colocó las manos en los hombros de la chica que estaba abrazando y la alejó de sí. Se quedó mirando a Hinata frente a él. Paso la mirada por su cuerpo. Tenía la misma cara que su chica, la ropa que su chica suele usar, las mismas facciones, pero… Había algo que no lo tenía completamente convencido.

—Tú no eres Hinata—dijo Naruto mirando aquella chica que tenía el mismo rostro que la chica que le gustaba.

Ella sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Soy yo!

Naruto se acercó hasta que la punta de sus pies tocaban las ballerinas que ella calzaba. Levantó una mano y tomó la barbilla de aquella chica. Alzó el rostro hacia él haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos. Sus ojos eran grises pero había algo allí que le dijo que esa no era su chica, además, de que tenía maquillaje, era leve, pero lo podía ver, conocía a su chica.

—No, no lo estoy—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¿Tanto tiempo sin verme y ya estás senil?—bromeo ella.

Naruto sonrió y decidió seguir su juego a ver a donde la llevaría.

—Se supone que tienes llave…—dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Oops!—ella puso los ojos en blanco—La perdí.

La chica saco la lengua y aquella lengua rosada no era la que él se había acostumbrado a lamer mientras besaba. Una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en sus labios. Le acaricio la mejilla y vio como ella abría los ojos, sorprendida.

—Tenía mucho que no te veía, amor mío—murmuro algo meloso.

—Yo también…—dijo ella ruborizándose.

—No sabes lo solo que he estado…—dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para besarla.

Se relamió los labios y fue bajando, bajando, bajando. Casi al roce, su boca se vio tapada por una mano con una manicura excelente. Se rio por debajo de la mano.

—¡Hey! ¡Tan lejos ibas a llegar como para besarme!—exclamó la chica quitándole la mano de la boca. Se limpió la mano con la blusa, como si Naruto hubiese tenido la boca sucia.

—Sabía que no eras ella, así que solo quería molestarte…—dijo Naruto pasándose una mano por la boca.

—¡Eres horrible!—exclamó Hanabi, la hermana gemela de Hinata.

Naruto rio.

—No lo soy—dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de ella.

La chica entró por completo al piso y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¡Diablos! Pensé que podria joderte pero me he equivocado…—dijo ella pateando el piso.

—Se cómo es mi chica.

—¿Tu chica?—preguntó la gemela de su chica arqueando una ceja, se vea tan divertida—Ella es mia cretino, ¿Okay?

Naruto abrió la boca.

—¿Es tuya?

—¡Sí! ¡Es mia! Y creo que debes de imaginarte porque estoy aquí.

—Además de para jugarme una mala broma, la verdad es que no sé. ¿Sera porque fui a buscar a Hinata a su apartamento hace dos días y tú me echaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él. Naruto estuvo seguro que si hubiese tenido una camiseta cubriéndole el torso, esta le hubiera agarrado de allí para mantenerlo agarrado. Se veía enfadada y no entendía el porqué.

—No. ¿Quieres saber porque es?

—Estoy curioso. ¿Acaso no podía ir a buscar a Hinata o llamarla? Ha estado evitándome y he querido saber porque—exigió Naruto.

Ella se rio.

—Es fácil—dijo Hanabi y sonrió maliciosamente—Pues te vio besándote con la amiguita de Sakura.

Naruto abrió los ojos mesuradamente. ¿Qué había dicho aquella chica? ¿Hinata había lo visto besando a Shion? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Mierda. La había cagado. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Sus piernas temblaban. Hanabi rápidamente lo agarro y lo condujo hacia el sofá. Su peso se desplomo sobre el sofá y se llevó una mano a la frente. Con razón lo había estado evitando. Ella los había visto besándose cuando se supone que no debería de hacer eso.

—¿Cuándo paso esto?—preguntó, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y dónde? No entendía.

Hanabi suspiro y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Tú sabes cuándo paso. Haz la cuenta.

No tenía cabeza ahora mismo para pensar en la puta cuenta. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tiro un poco de su cabello.

—No puedo pensar…

—El ultimo día que estuvieron juntos. Es fácil de adivinar.

¿El ultimo día que estuvieron juntos? Eso quería decir como hace 4 días, cuando ella durmió junto con él, en su cama, abrazados. ¿Ese mismo día? Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar todo lo que hizo ese día, horas después…

Mierda.

Si, la última vez que Shion y él se besaron, cuando decidió poner fin a su interés. Había sido ese mismo día. ¡Qué mierda! Cuando Hinata y él habían puesto las cosas claras venia esto y pasaba. Con razón ella no quería saber nada de él ahora… prácticamente se había visto como si estuviese jugando con ella. Abrió los ojos y miro a Hanabi. La chica tenía la cara roja quizás de la ira.

—Dios yo…—comenzó a decir pero la bofetada que le dio Hanabi lo interrumpió.

—¡Eres el imbécil más grande!—grito ella y Naruto se cubrió la mejilla con una mano—Los hombres son tan idiotas a veces, solo porque una chica le mueve el culo bien van detrás de ella a buscar lo más fácil. ¿Te acostaste con ella verdad?

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Naruto mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorida—No, no me acosté con ella.

—Estoy segura de que lo pensaste alguna vez.

Naruto no respondió. Si, quizás lo había pensado, pero eso fue antes de que Hinata y el tuviesen algo. Trago nervioso y ella soltó una risotada.

—¡Lo pensaste!

—En ese tiempo ni siquiera había pensado en tener algo con Hinata. Fue mucho antes…

—Excusas, excusas—se burló Hanabi—Los hombres y sus putas excusas…

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto—Yo no sabía que esto había pasado…

Había sido un tonto. Ahora había perdido a Hinata por no haber detenido a Shion antes de tiempo, aunque, ¿a quién engañaba? él había sido culpable por igual, porque se había dejado besar por Shion cada vez que se veían, cuando pudo haberla alejado. Hinata los había visto. Ella debía de odiarlo ahora.

—Esto es horrible—murmuró mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, apretándosela.

—Sí que lo es y es peor para Hinata porque ella estaba feliz con esta cosa rara que tenían ustedes dos—dijo Hanabi y esto hizo sentir más mal a Naruto—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que el día en que ella se metiese en una relación iba a salir mal. Hinata es tan ingenua. Tú eres demasiado potente para ella. Quería que la primera vez de Hinata fuera con un chico tranquilo y serio, no un prostituto como tú.

—¡No soy un prostituto!—exclamó Naruto mientras se soltaba la cabeza y la miraba con duros ojos. Había cometido un error con Shion, pero no era un tipo que jugaba con las mujeres.

—¡Ay vamos! No hay excusa para lo que hiciste. Eres un mal chico—lo acusó Hanabi.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Naruto. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle perdón—dijo Hanabi—Es a Hinata y dudo que ella te perdone.

—No quiero perderla—murmuró Naruto con sinceridad. Se había acostumbrado a Hinata, a tenerla en su piso cuando él llegara de trabajar, a sus comidas, a los ratos que pasaban juntos, a sus besos y sus caricias. Su delicioso olor…

—Debiste pensarlo antes de besarte con la amiga de Sakura. ¿En serio?—ella se rio—Yo no la soporto. Se burla de Hinata y de mí.

—Veo que no te llevas bien con ella.

—Ya te lo dije, se burla de nosotras y ahora la odio más por meterse con mi hermana—dijo Hanabi y soltó un suspiro—Sé que ella es muy buena amiga de Sakura e Ino ya que le metió razón a la pelo de chicle y estoy segura de que Hinata está un poco agradecida por ello pero no estoy feliz con que sabiendo que tienes una relación con Hinata, esa estúpida tontee contigo.

—No es solo culpa suya—dijo Naruto.

—Sé que no lo es. Es tuya también.

—¿Qué debo hacer…?—preguntó Naruto algo desesperado, en verdad que no quería perder a Hinata—Quiero estar con ella—dijo desde lo más profundo de su alma. Él no quería perderla, quería estar con Hinata por mucho tiempo, a su lado y ella junto al suyo.

Hanabi lo miro por un momento y luego suspiro.

—Ella quiere estar contigo—le dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos. ¿Hinata quería estar con el todavía? Hanabi sonrió—Pero yo le dije que se diese un tiempo para pensar. Hinata es una chica muy dulce y no ve la malicia de la gente. Yo quiero lo mejor para ella, ¿sabes? Se lo merece, pero…—hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—No crees que sea lo mejor para ella—terminó Naruto por ella.

La chica ladeo la cabeza y Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos y encontrar a Hanabi de pie.

—¡Ay vamos! Estabas enamorado de Sakura—lo volvió a acusar.

El que estuvo enamorado de Sakura nunca lo va a dejar libre.

—Tú también…—murmuro Naruto y negó con la cabeza—Al parecer todo el mundo que me conoce lo sabe.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que estabas enamorado de Sakura.

—Yo…—se ruborizo, era algo que no le gustaba que mencionaran. Era algo del pasado y era algo vergonzoso—Si, pero solo era un estúpido enamoramiento.

—Tengo la corazonada de que estas con Hinata porque es amiga de Sakura, si no fuese así ni estuviese a su lado. De seguro piensas que lastimaras a Sakura si estas con Hinata—soltó Hanabi y Naruto la miró con sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Estoy segura de que Hinata lo ha pensado también. Es algo lenta pero no es estúpida, ¿sabes?—dijo tomando asiento otra vez a su lado.

¿Qué? Movió la cabeza. ¿Esto había pasado por la cabeza de Hinata? No, no era cierto. Esto nunca había pasado por la mente de Naruto. Naruto no pensaba eso, él no estaba con Hinata porque creía que lastimaría a Sakura con ello. Esto era estúpido.

—Yo no veo a Hinata de esa manera.

—Entonces deberías aclarar las cosas.

—No te entiendo… ¿Quieres que este o no este con Hinata?

Ella se quedó mirándolo por un momento y luego se llevó una mano a los ojos, tallándoselos. Alejó la mano del rostro y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ella y si tú no lo eres, quiero que te alejes. No juegues con mi hermana. No me gustaría decirlo, porque sé que cuando ella lo sepa le dará mucha vergüenza, pero eres algo así como su primera relación—dijo Hanabi y Naruto la miro con sorpresa. ¿Su primera relación? Hanabi continuó—Hinata siempre ha sido una chica callada, tu sabes cómo es si alguna vez te fijaste en ella. A pesar de que Sakura e Ino intentaba que saliera con algunos chicos, ella siempre le medio huía a los chicos…—se rio—Es virgen…

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arderle. Bueno, él había medio sospechado de esto. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, revoloteándoselo. Esto le hacía algo feliz. Sonrió.

—Emmm…—Naruto se interrumpió y sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba más.

—No lo estoy diciendo para que te sientas feliz, querido, solo lo comente—Naruto borro la sonrisa y Hanabi chasqueo la lengua—De todos modos, lo que quiero decir, es que si vas a jugar con ella, aléjate de mí Hinata, y si quieres algo serio, entonces puedes seguir con ella.

—¿Y qué debo hacer?—Naruto tiro un poco de su cabello—La he llamado, le he mandado mensajes, he ido a su apartamento y te dice que me eches. Me rechaza y me evita.

—Esperar… —dijo Hanabi.

¿Esperar? Él no podía esperar.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que hice—dijo Naruto.

—Sí, lo harás, a su debido tiempo.

—No creo que pueda esperar…—dijo bajando la cabeza—No quiero perderla.

—Bueno—murmuró Hanabi y saco su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Encendió la pantalla y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, antes de que esta se volviese negra. Lo miro—Eso era todo por hoy—dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando el móvil en sus bolsillos—Debo de irme.

—Está bien y gracias por venir a hablar conmigo—le agradeció Naruto.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Perdóname por lo que voy a decir, pero Hinata es una perra suertuda—dijo y paso la mirada por Naruto. Este se sintió algo incómodo—Las envidio a todas, desde Ino, Sakura y Hinata. Tienen al trio de los chicos maravillas del instituto bajo sus pies. ¿No tienes algún amigo caliente?

Naruto rio. Kiba podria ser esa persona, pero él tenía novia.

—Sí, pero no sé si él está libre…—dijo Naruto.

—Deberías darme su número, quizás si me lo das, yo pueda convencer a Hinata…—le dijo alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

—Quizás más tarde…

—¡Qué lindo!—exclamó la chica aplaudiendo.

Naruto sonrió y acompañó a Hanabi a la puerta. Cuando ella abrió la puerta para irse se giró hacia él y se quedó observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que movió la cabeza y desapareció del lugar, caminando por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Naruto cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta. Hablar con Hanabi, con la gemela de su chica, le aclaró los pensamientos. Quería ir a ver a Hinata otra vez, seguir intentándolo, pero Hanabi tenía razón, debía de esperar y no insistir en Hinata. Bajo la cabeza. Si ella quería alejarse de él, entonces estaba bien, él era quien lo había arruinado y si ella quería seguir a su lado, entonces la apreciaría.

Solo esperaba que todo se resolviera rápido.

No podía estar sin Hinata.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bueno, estaba leyendo mi historia y vi que tenia alguna que otros errores de edición, espero que los ignoren, cuando la termine es posible que la edite otra vez solo para que este bien.**

**En fin... Hanabi ya le dijo a Naruto lo que sucedió, el porque Hinata se había alejado de el y es obvio que las cosas se resolverán, solo que... Uy! Puede que Shion se haya "alejado" pero ella no es la única que esta detrás en romper su relación... Uy... Que va a pasar.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, gracias por seguir mi historia y por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	11. Capitulo 10

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

¿Qué hacían estos aquí?

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en una mano mientras veía a dos de sus mejores amigos entrar en su despacho y tomar asiento tranquilamente, como si nada. ¿Qué traía a aquellos dos a su oficina? ¿Había hecho algo? Se colocó derecho en el asiento mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con la mano. ¿Acaso se habían enterado de que él había medio roto con Hinata? Aunque, no habían tenido una ruptura oficial pero seguramente terminarían así. Todo fue muy rápido.

Movió la cabeza. De seguro se habían enterado por Hanabi quien quizás le había dicho a Ino, quien después le había dicho a Sakura. Dios, estaba rodeado de mujeres cotillas, que bueno que Hinata no era tan chismosa como sus amigas y su hermana gemela. Naruto sonrió y miro a Sasuke y a Sai, debían de estar allí para a darle un sermón. Bufo molesto.

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó Naruto hastiado.

Estaba cansado, tenía hambre y estaba enfadado. Quería irse a casa pero ni siquiera en casa podía estar tranquilo, no cuando los recuerdos de Hinata estaban por todas partes en su apartamento. Esto iba a ser difícil e iba a ser peor que cuando estaba con su enamoramiento por Sakura.

—Nada, solo queríamos saber de ti e invitarte a comer—dijo Sai con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros—Un día de chicos. Sin mujeres—dijo Sai levantando las manos.

Naruto arqueo una ceja. ¿Un día de chicos? ¿Sin mujeres?

—¿Están borrachos?—preguntó Naruto, se veían demasiado felices, radiantes, daba asco mirarlos.

Sasuke levanto una de las comisuras de su boca.

—Mira, supe lo que paso con Hinata—comentó Sasuke—Sakura me lo dijo porque Hanabi se lo .dijo a Ino e Ino ya sabes a quien se lo dijo…—explicó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros—Así que supimos lo de Hinata y sabemos que estas con los ánimos por los suelos—dijo Sasuke yendo directo al grano—Supongo que todo fue muy rápido—se pasó una mano por la barbilla—Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tú hubieses actuado con inteligencia, Baka.

Naruto frunció el ceño y le saco su dedo mayor a su mejor amigo.

—No quiero que un tipo que jugó con los sentimientos de una chica para hacerse de algo venga a criticar mi forma de actuar—le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, quien parecía haber olvidado como Sakura y él estaban juntos.

Sasuke sonrió y luego dejó de sonreír.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo ir?—preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede que Sakura sea tan estúpida como para perdonarte pero eso no se le hace a nadie—siguió presionando Naruto. Si él quería venir a joderlo, Naruto también tenía sus cartas.

—Vamos, vamos—dijo Sai—¿Qué dije de las mujeres? ¡Es un día de hombres!—exclamó, parecía feliz de que fueran a compartir algo, eso sí, si Naruto cedía. No quería salir. Quería trabajar y olvidarse de algunas cosas que le hacían triste.

—Estoy trabajando—espetó Naruto—Lárguense—movió la mano como echándolos—No soy multimillonario como ustedes dos que pueden vaguear todo el tiempo y como quiera el dinero seguirá cayéndoles del cielo—dijo Naruto.

Sasuke era un empresario de renombre y Sai era un artista por igual, los dos salían a cada rato en las revistas de sociedad mientras que Naruto solo era dueño de una pequeña empresa de seguridad, aunque podía costearse algunas cosas e incluso tenía el dinero de sus padres si quisiese tenérselo, él no era nadie delante de esos dos. La verdad que del grupo él no era nadie, Ino era una planeadora de bodas muy famosa y Sakura una doctora muy afamada, e incluso Hinata sin hacer nada, ella solo tenía que mencionar su nombre completo y la gente se quedaría sorprendida.

Genial, de donde mierda venia ese pesimismo.

—Mejor váyanse…—dijo Naruto cansado.

—Habla por Sasuke—dijo Sai señalando al tipo a su lado—Puede que no esté el día entero en el estudio pero eso no quiere decir que no trabaje, es solo que tengo el día libre hoy—dijo Sai.

—Tú no eres el único que trabaja aquí, Naruto—espetó Sasuke—Que este tomándome unas breves vacaciones no quiere decir que soy vago. Volveré al trabajo una vez que Sakura salga de cuentas.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Sai girándose hacia él—¿No te quedaras con ella ayudándole con los bebes?

—Hare las dos cosas—dijo Sasuke—Trabajare pocas horas y le ayudare, pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo—dijo—No me gusta que alguien más maneje mis cosas.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. ¿No se suponía que no hablarían de mujeres? Se acarició el entrecejo que le dolía de tanto fruncirlo.

—Ya, cállense y lárguense de una vez.

—Estas de muy mal humor…—murmuro Sasuke acariciándose la barbilla.

—Acaba de perder a su chica, ¿tú que crees? Cada quien lo toma diferente. Tú te pusiste a llorar y Naruto lo tomó por el lado feo, el enfado y el alcohol—dijo Sai.

Naruto tenía un tic en una ceja. Quizás is lo había tomado mal. No había bebido desde el día de ayer, pero si estaba enfadado, no con Hinata, pero si con todo aquel que estaba feliz. Quizás era envidia, no le importaba.

—Me vale un comino.

—¿Vas a venir?

Naruto arqueo una ceja. Era quedarse aquí y seguir lamentándose o ir con sus amigos. Se quedó mirándolos. Los dos lo miraban con ojos de perrito con hambre, algo extraño. Sonrió. Las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora. Había pasado tiempo desde que habían compartido algún momento juntos. Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

Unos minutos después estaban en una pizzería. Sasuke se había antojado de pizza, Sai había dicho que no le importaba comer pizza y Naruto simplemente se había encogido de hombros. La cosa era algo incomoda. ¿De que podían hablar de que no fuera de sus mujeres? Cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos y sus propios negocios. Antes las cosas eran más fáciles por había más cosas en común.

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir Sasuke pero Sai lo interrumpió.

—Dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de mujeres, pero no sé de qué podemos hablar—se quejó Sai y Naruto le dio la razón—Ya las cosas no son como son.

Naruto sonrió.

—No hace nada—dijo Naruto—Hablemos de comida…—dijo Naruto que era lo que más le gustaba. Cuando salió de trabajo ayer, vio una nueva tienda de ramen, debería pasearse por ahí… Umm, se acarició la barbilla y ahora que recordaba, Ino le dijo que lo invitaría comer ramen y Sasuke también se lo prometió.

—Creo que Ino me dijo que te debía ramen…—dijo Sai y Naruto asintió.

—Me deben ramen, tanto el Teme como Ino-chan

—Iremos después—dijo Sasuke.

Lo anotaría en su calendario para que no se le olvidase, ese ramen era demasiado preciado para él.

—¿Qué tal va Sakura-chan con su embarazo?—decidió preguntarle Naruto a Sasuke para desviar el tema un poco.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo con confusión hasta que una sonrisa lentamente se empezó a dibujar en sus labios. Oh, eso era diferente. Sasuke sonriendo de verdad. ¿Debería tirarle una foto? ¿O debería empezar a acostumbrarse de sus cambios?

—Está bien. Los bebes van avanzando bien—dijo Sasuke y Naruto sintió una pizca de envidia. Todos ya sabían que Sakura tendría mellizos en unos meses, una pequeña parejita, de una vez. Sonrió. No se podía imaginar cómo serían esos niños. Esperaba que sacaran la personalidad de Sakura, sería un asco tener dos Sasuke más.

—Eso es bueno.

—Yo estoy en medio de una encrucijada—comentó Sai y maldijo—Ahora que la fea está embarazada, Ino no me deja de hablar de niños.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—preguntó Naruto. Estaban casados y tenían una situación económica estable. No le veía cual era el problema.

—Es que no quiero tener hijos todavía—dijo Sai y se explicó mejor—Quiero disfrutar de mi esposa, quiero salir de vez en cuando, incluso estoy programando un viaje fuera del país, pero Ino no quiere esto—bufo molesto—Quiere que la deje embarazada y ha hecho de todo para que suceda. Incluso dejó de tomar la píldora y sé que anda detrás de mis preservativos para jugarle una broma sucia.

—No le veo nada malo—comentó Sasuke—Las mujeres cuando están cerca de otras embarazadas sienten el instinto maternal.

—Lo sé—dijo Sai y se pasó una mano por la cabeza—Dice que quiere tener los suyos y que le gustaría que sea como Sakura, me refiero a dos de una vez.

—Deberías darle ese bebe o esos bebes—sugirió Naruto. A él le gustaría tener a una chica para darle algún niño, a Hinata por ejemplo… Oh mierda. Naruto sintió las mejillas calientes y bajo la cabeza. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Hinata y el teniendo hijos? ¿Podía ser so posible?

Fijo la vista en Sai que estaba hablando de que Ino y el eran jóvenes todavía y que aún había tiempo para tener esos niños, que Ino tendría que aguantarse.

—Seguro que tu chica no lo ve así—dijo Naruto, Ino era una chica decidida, puede que Sai se niegue muchas veces pero sabía que este caería al final.

—Bueno, la cosa es que estoy evadiendo el tema y el sexo por igual. Tengo días sin enterrarme en mi chica y es duro. Odio resolverme a mí mismo en la ducha.

—¡Vamos! Demasiada información—exclamó Sasuke con una mueca de asco, quizás se había imaginado la escena, su mejor amigo con su chica.

—No sabes lo difícil que es aguantarse las ganas—siguió Sai con una mueca.

Naruto rio. Se lo decía a él. Deseaba a una chica que ya no podía tener. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hinata en ese momento? ¿Estaría en su apartamento lamentándose igual que él? ¿O estaría divirtiéndose por ahí? Cuando los volvió a abrir vio a sus amigos mirándolo seriamente.

—Veo que no podemos hablar de chicas…—dijo Sai con una mueca.

Naruto hizo un ademan de manos.

—Ya dije que no me hacía nada. De todos modos es divertido verlos a ustedes devanarse los sesos por sus chicas—comentó Naruto.

Quien diría que vería al "Gran Uchiha" y al "Sexy Sai" lloriquear y sonreír por mujeres cuando estos dos habían sido los gigolós de su instituto. Aunque Sai había encontrado la horma de su zapato cuando Ino y él se ligaron pero Sasuke, a pesar de que se divertía con una ex compañera llamada Karin, también disfruto de su juventud andando de chica en chica.

—¿Qué me dices de ti?—pregunto Sai arqueando las cejas—Debes de estar igual—dijo Sai.

—O peor—agregó Sasuke burlándose de él.

Naruto levantó una de las comisuras de su boca en una media sonrisa.

—Sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda—se burló Naruto.

—Quizás Hyuuga se está dando un tiempo antes de volver contigo—dijo Sasuke—Sakura tuvo un tiempo—dijo y sonrió con malicia—Aunque la presione varias veces para que no me dejara.

—Ino tuvo un tiempo para ella también—dijo Sai—Estas mujeres son demasiada explosivas, bueno, excepto tu chica, pero estoy segura de que su vena está escondida y al pasar todo esto, quizás se activó y ahora tiene que tranquilizarse.

—Las mujeres necesitan tiempo para aclarar sus ideas—dijo el "experto" en mujeres, Sasuke.

Naruto asintió. Quizás era lo que tenía que hacer pero estaba desesperado y estresado por esto. Quería estar con ella, pero tenía que darle su espacio, ya que quien cometió la falta había sido él. Hinata, a pesar de estar enamorada de otro hombre, le había brindado su cariño y su tiempo y él lo había frustrado.

Suspiro y en ese momento la mesera volvió, esta vez con la pizza. La dejó sobre la mesa y se fue para volver con bebidas, Naruto había pedido un vaso de agua y los otros dos un par de sodas. Cuando la chica se marchó, se pusieron a comer. Se mantuvieron hablando sobre deporte, música y algunas otras cosas no importantes entre bocados. Después pasaron a algo más importante, como sus familias. Escucho decir a Sai, que la madre de este estaba planeando hacer una reunión entre todos, dígase de la familia de Sasuke, la de Ino, la de Sakura y la suya. Odiaba que sus familias fueran tan cercanas. Naruto hizo una mueca ante esto, no le gustaban las reuniones, su madre de seguro estaba pensando en invitar a aquella chica con quien lo había citado, su querida madre quería que asentara la cabeza así como Sai y Sasuke. Siempre lo decía.

Se mordió el labio. Si, quería hacerlo, quería sentar cabeza pero… ahora mismo su cabeza solo estaba en Hinata y si quisiera asentar la cabeza le gustaría que fuese con Hinata o con una chica parecida a esta, ya que estaba seguro de que Hinata una vez que viese su oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba le diría adiós, y solo quizás se verían en las reuniones entre amigos.

—Tienes una cara muy fea…—dijo Sai sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Es porque mencionaste las reuniones familiares—replicó Sasuke ante el comentario de Sai.

Naruto vio como Sai se encogió de hombros.

—No es eso—dijo Naruto.

—Si es eso, mira tu cara—señaló Sai levantando un dedo sucio de pizza hacia él.

Naruto sonrió y aparto de un manotazo su mano sucia, Sai se metió el dedo sucio de pizza en la boca y Sasuke y Naruto hicieron una mueca de asco.

—Es solo que cuando mama se reúna con sus madres, comenzara a hablar de mí, de que no estoy casado y esa mierda. Comenzará a molestarme para que este igual que ustedes—dijo algo molesto, en verdad que no quería que su madre lo juntara con aquella chica con la cual lo había citado, la tal Saori Aihara esa, ella no era para nada su tipo.

—¿Te refieres a estar casado?—preguntó Sasuke.

Asintió. Y comenzó a decirles sobre su cita a ciegas con aquella chica ya que sus amigos ni enterados estaban. Cuando termino y les contó todo, sus amigos se reían de él, incluso algunos comensales que estaban en la pizzería miraban hacia ellos por el escándalo que hicieron al reírse.

—Créeme yo ni la hubiese tomado ni para un polvo—se burló Sai luego.

—Ni yo y eso que pensé que Karin era y un mal polvo pero una chica con esa actitud debe ser peor.

—Vamos, estoy seguro que con su amor por los chihuahuas aullará en vez de gemir en la cama—dijo Sai.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas llamando más la atención. Naruto dejó de reírse y se limpió las lágrimas que le habían salido de los ojos. Esto era genial. Su relación nunca había estado mejor. Siguieron charlando sobre la chica con la que su madre quería emparejarlo. El tiempo se fue corriendo hasta el punto en que se había pasado la hora en la que se había pautado regresar al trabajo.

Volvieron al edificio donde trabajaba Naruto y cuando se despedía para entrar al edificio, Sasuke lo llamó. Naruto se giró hacia su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Naruto—comentó Sasuke con una expresión severa.

Naruto lo miro interesado, por el tono en que Sasuke lo había dicho, se dijo que debía de ser algo muy importarte para él.

—¿Aja?

—No quiero que te tome por sorpresa—dijo Sasuke y una mirada cruzo entre Sai y Sasuke—Porque conociéndolo sé que se aprovechara de esto.

—No entiendo—murmuró Naruto. ¿Quién se aprovechara? ¿De que hablaba?

—Ya díselo—exigió Sai.

—Sakura me contó que Hinata está trabajando—dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se sorprendió. ¿Trabajando? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo empezó a trabajar? Naruto paso saliva y asintió.

—Eso está bien—dijo Naruto.

Estaba seguro de que debía de irle bien, pero porque debía de molestarle que Hinata estuviera trabajando, si ella quería hacerlo, pues que lo hiciera. ¿Acaso había otra cosa? Quería saber el porqué de la expresión de seriedad de Sasuke.

Sai hizo una mueca.

—Lo que no se gustara es la persona para la que está trabajando—dijo Sasuke—Esta persona no te agrada mucho.

Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿La persona para la que estaba trabajando Hinata no le agradaba? ¿Y esa persona quien sería? Rememoró en su cabeza las personas que no le agradaban. Eran pocas, pero la verdad es que no podía asociar con quien Hinata estaría trabajando.

—¿De quién hablamos?—decidió preguntar Naruto directamente.

Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hablo de Neji Yagami.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Hinata trabajaba para Neji? ¿Para el hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible en el instituto? Se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Era una broma? Hinata sabía lo mucho que ellos odiaban a Neji. ¿Por qué mierda trabajaba para el entonces?

—No sé qué decir ante esto—dijo Naruto, aun sorprendido por la noticia.

—Ibas a saberlo de todas formas, Neji sabe que estabas o estas con Hyuuga y sé cómo es él, para molestarte se hará muy amigo de Hyuuga.

—¿Qué debería hacer?—preguntó Naruto. No estaba con Hinata, estaban peleados y además no se vería bien que fuese a donde ella a decirle que dejase de trabajar para él, aunque una parte de él quería hacerlo. No quería su chica cerca de Neji.

—Solo te lo decía para que no te tomara por sorpresa.

Bueno, le ha tomado un poco por sorpresa. ¿Cómo paso? Buscó en su mente. La familia de Hinata y Neji quizás tenían negocios. Era posible… Se acarició la barbilla. No entendía como se había encontrado, quizás en la calle.

—¿Cómo paso?—preguntó, quizás Sasuke sabía algo.

—Hanabi trabaja para Shikamaru. Sakura dijo que Hinata fue a buscar a Hanabi al trabajo y se encontraron con Neji, él le pidió que trabajara para él y ella aceptó—explicó Sasuke y le dio una mirada—Según he escuchado, aquel día que Neji le ofreció el trabajo fue el día en que ella vio que besabas a Shion.

Naruto suspiro. La había cagado. Si él le ofreció el trabajo ese día que ella los vio besándose, entonces, quizás lo aceptó para alejarse de él y buscar un ambiente diferente. Se lo tenía merecido. Si Hinata se decidía después por Neji estaría bien.

—Mierda.

—Sakura e Ino han querido venir a verte y darte tu merecido por jugar con Hinata, pero las hemos detenido un poco—dijo Sai—No será por mucho tiempo. Están enfadadas contigo.

Naruto asintió. Sabía que ellas estaba enfadadas con él.

—Me gusta mucho Hinata—admitió Naruto frente a sus amigos—No fue mi intención que pasara lo que paso.

—Lo sabemos—dijo Sai—Y espero que no te moleste lo que voy a decir, pero lo que sientes por Hinata-chan es un sentimiento real. Lo que sentías por Sakura era demasiado diferente a esto, a pesar de que estuviste dos semanas aislado en tu piso como un ermitaño bebiendo tu peso en alcohol.

Naruto se encogió de hombros pero la verdad era que sus sentimientos eran diferentes con respectó a lo que paso con Sakura y lo que está pasando con Hinata. Quizás con Sakura solo se había sentido incompetente porque quería ayudarla antes de que sufriera sabiendo la verdad y con Hinata… él quería estar con Hinata. En ese corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos se había acostumbrado a ella.

—Sí, es cierto, es muy diferente—dijo Naruto y miro a Sasuke—No sé ni porque me gustaba Sakura—y cuando vio que Sasuke abría la boca, se apresuró a agregar—O sea es que hemos estado juntos desde el comienzo y desde el inicio ella siempre anduvo detrás de ti. Siempre quería protegerla de todo lo malo, encerrarla en mis brazos…—hizo una mueca—Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando empezaron a salir, me enfade mucho con ello y te odie por un tiempo—confeso Naruto a Sasuke—Después cuando me saliste con que te querías casar con ella, quería matarte y molerte a golpes, yo no quería aceptar que iba a perder a Sakura…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Me alegro de que hayas superado aquello—murmuro Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Quizás la siga amando, quizás no como antes pero la sigo queriendo.

—Eso está bien.

Los tres se sonrieron. Quedaron en que se verían después. Sasuke y Sai se marcharon y Naruto subió hacia su oficina, donde se encerró en esta a pensar. Ahora si quería ir a ver a Hinata con más ahínco. No podía dejar que estuviera junto a Neji, no cuando este y él no se llevaban muy bien por los incidentes pasados de su juventud y además de eso, Neji era un imbécil. Si Neji sabía que Hinata estaba saliendo con Naruto, hacía las cosas más difíciles. Conocía a aquel hijo de puta.

Estaba decidido. Hoy recuperaría a Hinata y no la dejaría pasar más rato con Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Estoy segura de que lo estás disfrutando?—preguntó una voz femenina.

Hinata levantó la vista del ordenador hacia su hermana gemela que había aparecido de la nada y sin ella darse cuenta. Al parecer había estado demasiado concentrada en el trabajo que no la había escuchado venir.

—Sí, algo así—sonrió Hinata.

La verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando. Le hacía olvidarse un poco de sus problemas personales con Naruto. Incluso Neji la animaba cuando estaba decaída en el trabajo, salía a cada rato a hablar con ella. Cada día después de trabajo, Neji la invitaba a cenar con él. Las cenas eran amenas e interesantes. Su jefe era un jefe genial y gracias a sus comentarios y sus anécdotas le había hecho olvidarse un poco sobre lo que estaba pasando con su "relación".

Se mordió el labio inferior. Solo era un poco, porque en las noches, cuando estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación recordaba sus besos y sus caricias. Naruto nunca saldría de sus pensamientos. Era masoquista. Quería verlo y estar con él de nuevo. Quizás lo amaba demasiado.

—¿Qué onda con esa cara?—escuchó que Hanabi preguntaba.

—Es mi cara—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—Deja de lamentarte—dijo Hanabi—Sé que estás pensando en Naruto.

—Sí, estoy pensando en él—admitió Hinata a su hermana. No le daba ya pena decirlo.

Hanabi entrecerró los ojos y Hinata le aguantó la mirada hasta que su gemela desvió la suya y se escuchó un suspiro viniendo de ella.

—Es que quiero lo mejor para ti por eso te sugerí que te tomaras un tiempo pero si vas a estar así es mejor que lo veas—dijo Hanabi—No quiero que estés triste.

Pero de todos modos estaba triste, con o sin él. La costumbre era una cosa extraordinaria.

—Quiero verlo—dijo Hinata escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Deseaba estar con él a su lado, sintiendo su calor.

—Vamos solo queda el día de mañana—dijo Hanabi recordándole que habían decidido que tantos días estaría sin el para darle una lección—Estoy segura de que te extraña.

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó Hinata mirándola. Había rehusado a verlo, sus llamadas y mensajes no los había contestado, quizás él se había cansado de esperar por ella, aunque la culpa no era suya, sino de Naruto.

—Debo decirte algo—murmuró su hermana con una mirada nerviosa. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Conocía esa mirada. Era cuando Hanabi había hecho algo. Hinata asintió y Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior, soltó un gran suspiro y se propuso a hablar: —Fui a ver a Naruto—confesó Hanabi y Hinata la miro con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

Hanabi asintió. Entonces no había escuchado mal. Hanabi si había ido a visitar a Naruto. ¿Pero a qué? ¿Para reclamarle?

—Sí, fui a su piso ayer…—explicó Hanabi—Estaba tomando ya que olía un poco a alcohol—hizo una meuca—Al parecer está empezando a caer—se mordió el labio—De nuevo.

Hinata se puso de pie. No otra vez. Si Naruto comenzaba a beber otra vez esta vez sería su culpa. No quería esto, si quería que sufriera por lo que hizo, besó a Shion cuando estaba con ella, a pesar de que su relación era complicada pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a frotársela. Esta vez sería peor, quizás él no tendría a alguien como ella para ayudarlo a salir. Tenía que arreglar las cosas aunque la culpa había sido de él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto su hermana.

—Tengo que ir a verlo.

—Vamos las dos juntas—sugirió Hanabi—Quiero verlo otra vez.

Hinata arqueo las cejas y Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, me ha caído bien a pesar de lo que hizo, además, quiero ver como actúas con él—dijo Hanabi.

¿Ver cómo actuaba con él? ¿Se refería a…? Sintió sus mejillas empezar a calentarse. Debía de estar como un tomate. Hinata se tapó la cara. Era algo vergonzoso. Había visto a su hermana con muchos tipos pero que fuera Hanabi la que la viera con su chico era algo diferente.

—Estás loca.

—Bueno, debo de volver, cuando salgas mándame un mensaje y así puedo irme contigo.

—Tienes que irte conmigo, tonta—le dijo Hinata. Ya que era ella la que llevaba a Hanabi a casa, era Hinata la que tenía el auto de su madre.

—Estoy segura de que Shikamaru se ofrecerá hoy a llevarme a casa.

—Dile que tienes que hacer algo.

Su hermana ladeo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Se despidió de ella y se marchó hacia el piso de arriba. Hinata siguió trabajando. Neji estaba con un cliente desde hace horas, el siguiente caso que tenía era demasiado importante, el cliente había sido culpado de asesinato por simplemente andar cerca de la escena del crimen. Eso era duro. No le gustaría estar en ese lugar.

Siguió trabajando. Unas horas después el cliente con quien Neji estaba se marchó y Neji se volvió a encerrar en su despacho. Otros minutos más y él volvía a salir, esta vez para irse. Se acercó a Hinata cuando esta estaba terminando de organizar todo para irse a casa.

—¿Qué me dices si te llevó a cenar otra vez?—sugirió él mientras se inclinaba en una pose sexy sobre su escritorio.

Hinata sonrió.

A pesar de que le gustaba estar con él, ya que era muy agradable, hoy tenía que declinar la oferta. Iba a hablar con Naruto definitivamente e iba a ser valiente. Además de eso, quizás hoy confesaría sus sentimientos, si esto lo alejaba, entonces estaba bien, no quería perder la oportunidad y si se confesaba y él la rechazaba, quizás podria empezar a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, superarlo, olvidarlo y enamorarse de alguien más. Y si él no se alejaba por saber lo que ella sentía por él, entonces aprovecharía para enamorarlo y tener una relación con él, esta vez con etiqueta, algo muy formal. No quería tontear más. Nada de juegos.

—Lo siento, Neji—se disculpó Hinata—Hanabi y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes.

—Ya veo, quizás para después… —dijo Neji y sonrió nervioso—Emm… Tengo que subir a hablar algo con Shikamaru. Nos veremos el lunes—se despidió y se fue hacia los ascensores. Llamó a uno y se quedó ahí mientras Hinata lo observaba. El ascensor de subida llego y él se subió mientras que el otro abría sus puertas, era Hanabi.

La chica caminó hacia ella con su bolsa negra calada al hombro. Miro hacia el ascensor al lado mientras caminaba que en ese momento cerraba las puertas. Ella señaló hacia el ascensor y Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te invito a comer?—preguntó su hermana cuando estuvo frente a ella.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Está interesado—dijo Hanabi y sonrió—Es un buen partido. Lástima que estás tan colada por Naruto—murmuro con pesar su hermana.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Naruto es mal partido?—preguntó Hinata.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Debes admitir que no sabe lo que significa salir y serle fiel a una persona.

—Hanabi nuestra relación era o es muy complicada—le defendió Hinata y se sintió un poco mal por defenderlo, era como si estuviese apoyando lo que hizo—Si, él me dijo que no quería que estuviera con otra persona pero yo no lo dije lo mismo, quizás pensó que esto solo se aprobaba para mí y no para él.

—O quizás la amiga de Sakura jugó sucio, que es lo que hizo—dijo Hanabi agarrándose la barbilla—Sabiendo que él estaba contigo, lo beso. Él no le puso un stop y ahora debe sufrir.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Es una broma!—exclamó Hanabi—Ya vámonos así puedes reconciliarte con tu bebe y tener sexo salvaje.

—Soy virgen—murmuró ruborizada Hinata. El sexo con Naruto era demasiado pronto, aun no se habían reconciliado ni tampoco se había confesado, además aunque quería perder su virginidad con él, quizás, quería que su relación fuera formal.

Hanabi se rio. Hinata tomó sus cosas y salieron de la oficina de Neji. Se metieron al ascensor y su hermana seguía diciéndole que lo mejor de las reconciliaciones era el sexo de reconciliación. Ella seguía discutiendo con su gemela de que eso no pasaría todavía, de que quería una relación formal antes de dar ese pasó. Si, se había imaginado con él, había tenido sueños mojados, no lo negaba y hasta ella se había… Se mordió el labio. Okay, no iba recordar _eso_.

Llegaron a primer piso y salieron del ascensor. Gracias a Dios que Hanabi cesó el tema con relación al sexo, ya que sería muy vergonzoso. A veces Hanabi no se medía delante de la gente, ella era como Ino, y había un par de personas en la recepción, a pesar de que era la hora de trabajo había terminado. Su padre decía que no sabía a quién Hanabi había salido, ya que tanto su madre como él no eran de esa manera, sin pelos en la lengua.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta el auto de su madre que estaba parqueado en el área de empleados. Hinata se acercó por la puerta del piloto y desbloqueo el auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, dejó su bolso en el medio de los asientos y miro hacia Hanabi, que no había entrado en el auto. Bajo la ventanilla con el panel y llamó a Hanabi, vio que su hermana tenía la boca abierta mientras miraba hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Arqueo las cejas y salió del auto para seguir su mirada hasta encontrarse con un todoterreno negro parqueado del otro lado, con un tipo vestido con chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones oscuros y un llamativo color de pelo apoyado sobre este. Abrió la boca sorprendida al reconocerlo. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, quizás una semana. Se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Naruto—susurró sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente.

Naruto se alejó de su vehículo y caminó hacia donde ellas estaban. Unos segundos después él estaba frente a Hinata y esta sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Estaba más guapo que de costumbre. Tenía barba de quizás uno o dos días, sus ojos estaban ocultos por gafas oscuras y su porte era más masculino que nunca.

—Hinata—llamó él su nombre y sus palabras derritieron a Hinata.

Su voz. Parecía como si hubieran sido meses lejos de él. Hinata se mordió los labios y dio un paso hacia él. Naruto abrió los brazos y la recibió. Se fundieron en un abrazo, como si hubieran sido años que no se abrazaban. Hinata se apretó contra su duro y caliente cuerpo. Su olor la envolvió y le hizo anhelar más que un abrazo.

Alzó el rostro hacia él. No podía ver sus ojos pero él pareció entender lo que pensaba, ya que levantó una mano y se quitó las gafas, revelando sus ojos azules que brillaban.

Hinata acercó sus labios pero él negó con la cabeza y rompió el abrazo. Hinata sintió frio así que se abrazó a si misma mientras lo miraba con anhelo. Naruto se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Lo siento pero primero debemos de hablar…—dijo Naruto con una expresión liada.

—Le acabas de rechazar un beso—escucho Hinata que Hanabi decía se avergonzó—Increíble—dijo con burla Hanabi.

Naruto rio.

—Quiero besar a Hinata—admitió Naruto mirando a su hermana—Pero primero debemos de estar claros.

Hinata asintió. Era cierto. Se cruzó de brazos y miro duramente a Naruto. Su cuerpo lo deseaba ahora mismo pero tenía que controlarse, además, debía de parecer algo dura, ya que se había derretido ante él nada más verlo hace unos segundos.

—Sí, es cierto—dijo Hinata y miró a Hanabi quien se había acercado a ellos. La chica le guiño un ojo y Hinata sonrió.

—Mira…—comenzó diciendo Naruto—Sé que no me quieres ver por lo que hice pero quiero que hablemos, Hinata, no podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así.

—Umm…—murmuró Hinata. No, aun no podía ceder.

—Escucha. Sé que hice mal al dejarme besar por Shion, la chica me tomaba siempre desprovisto, aunque admito que fui demasiado idiota como para dejarla besarme. Si, lo admito, me beso varias veces desde que nos conocimos a pesar de que le dije que no quería que lo hiciera. No le echare toda la culpa a ella porque yo también soy culpable por no detenerla cuando tú y yo empezamos…—se calló e hizo una mueca—Lo que teníamos.

—Increíble, ni siquiera tiene una etiqueta formal…—siguió burlándose Hanabi.

Hinata se sonrojo. Esto era vergonzoso.

—Sí, lo siento por esto, pero creo que había sido lo mejor—le dijo Naruto a Hanabi mientras Hinata observaba—Aun no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos y además de eso—le lanzó una mirada a Hinata—Hinata siente algo por otro hombre y a pesar de esto, se metió conmigo, aunque yo hice lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Hinata siente algo por otro hombre?—preguntó Hanabi para después estallar en carcajadas.

Hinata sintió más caliente las mejillas. Estaba enamorada de Naruto y Hanabi lo sabía, esto debía resultarle divertido a su hermana, que el hombre que quería creyera que estaba enamorada de otro.

—Si…—dijo Naruto y se giró hacia Hinata—¿Verdad?

Ella solo sonrió un poco avergonzada. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Naruto cuando supiera que el hombre que ella quería era él mismo.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir que puede que nuestra relación fuera de la forma que fue, pero ya no más. Estos días sin ti me di cuenta de que…—se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada al suelo—Esto es duro.

—¡Ten un poco de testículos, Magnifico Narutin!—exclamó Hanabi burlándose de Naruto y usando el apodo de Naruto en sus días de instituto.

—Hanabi-chan estoy intentando arreglar las cosas aquí, ¿sí?—dijo Naruto—¿Podrías guardar un poco de silencio?

Su hermana se llevó una mano a la boca e hizo sobre ella como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera. La chica se alejó un poco de ellos, dándole más "privacidad". Naruto suspiro y volvió su atención hacia Hinata, que cuando la miro con aquellos ojos dio un respingo. Se veía muy serio, muy diferente a antes.

—Entonces…—comenzó a decir Hinata.

—Lo que quiero decir es que desde que me dejaste yo…—se mordió el labio otra vez, parecía muy nervioso—No he estado bien. Siento lo que paso, en verdad no sabes lo mucho que lo siento, te hice sentir muy mal y prácticamente te he engañado con otra chica. Me he alejado de Shion, he hablado las cosas bien con ella y no quiero que se entrometa más en lo que tenemos, eso sí…—ladeo la cabeza—Si volvemos a tener algo, y esta vez me gustaría hacer las cosas bien.

¿Hacer las cosas bien? ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a una… relación formal? Cambio el peso del cuerpo a otro pie. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Fue algo breve pero vio como sus mejillas y sus orejas se teñían de un tono rojo.

—Me refiero a una relación normal.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, quizás iba a sacarse sangre. La Hinata Mala dentro de ella, comenzó a saltar, a hacer una fiesta. Sentía la felicidad recorrerle el cuerpo. Su sueño, bueno parte de este, se había cumplido. Iba a tener una relación verdadera con Naruto, iban a ser novios. Se agarró las manos, las sentía sudadas.

—Yo…

—Di que sí, prometo que me comportare esta vez.

Quería decir que si, en verdad quería, pero… Soltó sus manos y se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Lo amaba, quería estar con él, a su lado, sentirlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero ahora mismo los sentimientos de Naruto eran confusos. Se había acostumbrado a ella y quizás por esto quería una relación normal, no quería perderla y él pensaba que quizás era la única manera de tenerla a su lado.

—Yo no lo sé, Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata vacilando sobre su decisión—Lo que pasa entre nosotros es muy confuso.

—Me gustas—admitió Naruto y Hinata se ruborizo, él que lo dijese tan directamente sin rodeos la ponía más nerviosa—Tú lo sabes. Lo hablamos antes. No hubiera hecho nada de lo que hicimos si no me gustaras Hinata, no soy así.

—Oh vaya…—murmuró Hanabi—Esto está genial.

—¡Hanabi!—exclamó Hinata ruborizándose, recordando todo lo que hizo con Naruto. Se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose las mejillas, pero Naruto ya la había visto y sonreía feliz.

—Lo recuerdas… ¿no?—pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Claro que sí. Como iba a olvidarlo cuando él había sido el primer contacto que había tenido con un hombre en su patética vida. Era algo así como su primero, solo faltaba que él tomase su virginidad para serlo en todo.

—Si—dijo entre dientes.

—Saben que creo que los dejare solos—murmuró Hanabi alejándose de ellos pero se detuvo.

—Vaya—murmuró una voz masculina que no era la de Naruto.

Hinata buscó el dueño de la voz. Abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida. Era Neji. Miro hacia el auto que estaba al lado del suyo. Demonios. Era el auto de Neji. Su jefe se acercó a ellos. Cuando se detuvo frente a Naruto quien se había colocado al lado de ella, los dos intercambiaron miradas. Hinata creyó ver rayos entre ellos de la tensión que había. Se abanicó un poco. Hacía calor.

—Neji—gruño Naruto el nombre de su jefe entre dientes.

—Uzumaki El Magnífico…—murmuró Neji en tono burlón—¡Cuánto tiempo!—saludó extendiendo una mano hacia Naruto, quien no la tomó, solo la miro como si estuviese sucia.

Neji retiró la mano y sonrió.

—¿Siempre has sido tan mal educado, Uzumaki El Magnífico?—preguntó Neji con una sonrisa lobuna.

—No me digas así—gruñó Naruto.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan quejica y superar las mierdas?—pregunto Neji y se rio para después mirarlo con seriedad—Esto me harta.

Naruto no contestó y solo se mantuvo mirándolo o mejor dicho quizás matándolo con la mirada. Hinata tragó nerviosa. Era mejor separarlos. ¿Por qué Naruto había venido aquí sabiendo que Neji podía estar por aquí? Era su sitio de trabajo. Ella era su secretaria y Naruto debía de saberlo ya que él estaba allí.

—Y yo que pensaba que las mujeres éramos chismosas—comentó Hanabi en tono burlón al parecer esta pequeña escena le hacía mucha gracia.

—Lo que pasa es que a tu querido amigo Naruto no le agrado por que simplemente fui su rival y soy mejor en todo lo que él hizo alguna vez en su vida—dijo Neji y Naruto se puso rojo de la ira—También no le agrado por el simple hecho de que no está con su amada y ella está conmigo—dijo Neji y se tomó la barbilla—Oh, espera, eso no sonó bien—dijo esto último dándole una mirada a Hinata con una sonrisa.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Sabía que se odiaban pero no tenía por qué ser cruel de esa forma, y más cuando sabía que Naruto y ella tenían algo o tuvieron.

—Basta Neji—le dijo en tono duro Hinata. Una cosa era que fuese su jefe, no tenían más relación que eso, él no podía comentar sobre su vida personal y privada.

Él negó con la cabeza y la miro.

—Vamos Hinata—le dijo Neji moviendo la cabeza—Eres inteligente. Una mujer como tú no se merece estar junto a esta escoria—dijo señalando a Naruto—Estuvo enamorado de tu mejor amiga y de la mujer de su mejor amigo, y ahora está junto a ti. ¿No crees que deberías empezar por ahí?

¿Qué? Él estaba demasiado equivocado. Si, puede que sea verdad sobre los antiguos sentimientos de Naruto, pero él no debía de estar diciéndolo por ahí.

—¡Cierra la boca imbécil!—exclamo Naruto con tono muy enfadado y Hinata temió de que se fueran a los golpes allí mismo. Si la seguridad del edificio se metía, Naruto no tenía salvatoria ya que prácticamente lo acusarían de allanar propiedad privada, además de que Neji tenía muchos contactos-

—Cálmate Narutin…—dijo con burla Neji.

—No tienes ningún derecho de opinar sobre ello—espetó Naruto dando un paso hacia Neji, la cosa se iba a poner peligrosa.

Hinata estiró una mano hacia Naruto tomando su brazo cubierto por la manga de la chaqueta. Él miro hacia ella y suspiro. Se tranquilizó. Volvió a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé que no debo entrometerme pero solo quiero darle un poco de sentido a mí querida asistente—continuo Neji mirando hacia Hinata.

Ya no era su querida asistente. Sabía que él tenía un punto. Quería ayudarla pero no necesitaba su ayuda, además de que su ayuda era cruel, sus palabras le molestaban y herían a Naruto. Sabía que Naruto había estado enamorado de Sakura, no tenía que decirlo, ella había ayudado a Naruto a despedirse de Sakura el día de la boda de esta. Incluso había pensado en que Naruto estaba con ella por Sakura, pero, no en verdad no tenía que decírselo.

—No lo necesito—dijo Hinata decidida—Se lo que hago.

Neji se quedó un rato observándola para después comenzar a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviera decepcionado de ella.

—Hinata pensé que eras más inteligente. Cuando me dijiste que estaba saliendo con Naruto y dijiste que era complicado supe al instante que tenían problemas, quizás porque Naruto está enamorado de Sakura…—comentó Neji—Y se está conformando contigo.

Hinata abrió la boca. No tenía tacto alguno. ¿En verdad este era su jefe? Con razón decían que los abogados eran sanguijuelas, eran duros y crueles.

—… No tuviste a Sakura y ahora quieres tener a su amiguita, es muy inteligente de tu parte, Naruto—siguió diciendo Neji pero esta vez era a Naruto quien parecía querer golpearlo.

Hinata apretó las manos en puños. Ella también quería golpearlo. No había sentido deseos de golpear a alguien en su vida. Era muy pacifica pero Neji, su jefe, quien pensó que era una persona diferente, estaba cruzando la línea.

—Hey párenle ya—dijo otra voz masculina que no era ni la de Naruto ni la de Neji.

Hinata miro hacia donde a la había escuchado venir. Shikamaru Nara estaba a unos metros de ellos y los miraba a todos con sus fríos ojos castaños. Este se acercó y agarró a Neji por el brazo, halándolo hacia atrás, lejos de ellos.

—Shikamaru—dijo su jefe mirando hacia el jefe de Hanabi.

—Esto es muy problemático—dijo Shikamaru a Neji—Esto no te concierne, Neji.

—Sé que no lo hace, pero es divertido ver a Naruto todo enfadado—sonrió Neji.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y luego los miro. Fue la primera vez que Hinata vio que el hombre tenía una expresión diferente a antes. Nada como si los estuviera matando a todos al mismo tiempo, algo mucho más suave.

—Discúlpenlo, esta algo bebido—dijo con una sonrisa burlona Shikamaru.

Neji rio y movió la cabeza.

—Yo no he bebido más que café y agua hoy, imbécil.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Vámonos. Un hombre como tú no puede armar un revuelo en el estacionamiento.

—Por favor, Shikamaru—suplicó Neji—Esto es divertido. Mira la cara de Naruto—apuntó hasta el mencionado.

Shikamaru miro hacia Naruto y lo observó un momento antes de que una sonrisa burlona se dibujara en sus labios. Estaba sonriendo como riéndose de Naruto también. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a aquellos dos con Naruto? ¿Por qué las cosas eran así? Sabía que habían sido rivales cuando estuvieron en el instituto, pero ya no eran unos adolescentes.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Esto no les incumbe a ninguno de los dos!—exclamó enfadada Hinata sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban allí. Ella rara vez levantaba la voz, la verdad es que quizás nunca lo había hecho, pero estaba tan enfadada por la injusticia de Neji y del jefe de Hanabi. Hinata fijo la mirada en su jefe—Eres mi jefe, aun no eres mi amigo como para meterte en mi relación con Naruto-kun. Tú y él pueden tener sus problemas pero no te metas en los míos con él—dijo señalando a Naruto—Es mi relación y es privada.

Alguien aplaudió y estuvo segura de que fue Hanabi. Los tres hombres se quedaron mirándola hasta que Neji chasqueo la lengua.

—Lo siento. Solo quería ayudarte—dijo Neji y negó con la cabeza—Es que no veo porque una chica como tú, tan amable, cálida y tierna esta con un tipo como él—volvió a señalar a Naruto—Naruto no te merece. Estuvo enamorado de Sakura, de la mujer de su mejor amigo y ahora está contigo. ¿Estas segura de que no eres un reemplazo?

Hinata abrió la boca. ¿Un reemplazo? ¿Era eso lo que quería decir?

Apretó los puños pero antes de siquiera decir algo. Vio como Naruto se movía y lo siguiente que paso fue que Neji estaba contra su auto, con una mano en la nariz y Naruto respirando agitadamente con el puño en alto. Lo había golpeado. A Neji.

—¡Naruto!—exclamó agarrándolo y halándolo hacia ella. Podía poner cargos por agresión a pesar de que se lo había buscado, pero Neji era abogado y tenía muchos contactos.

Estaban llamando la atención ya, porque algunos empleados que salían del edificio se los quedaban viendo. Esto era vergonzoso y era su culpa por no hablar las cosas antes con Naruto.

—¡Nuestros problemas no los mezcles con Hinata!—le gritó Naruto a Neji—Si, estuve enamorado de Sakura pero eso no debe de importarte, ya que si a Sasuke ni a Sakura ni a Hinata no les molesta entonces a ti no debe de concernir.

—Lo mismo te diría—dijo Neji poniéndose derecho, había un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales—Si Hinata trabaja para mí eso a ti no tiene que importarte, nuestra relación es profesional, aunque admito que desearía que fuera más que eso, es una buena chica y un buen partido—dijo Neji haciendo que Hinata se ruborice, no había imaginado que Neji pensaba eso de ella.

—Sigue soñando—se mofó Naruto con burla.

—Unos días más lejos de ti y créeme que lo habría conseguido—dijo Neji para después gemir de dolor y Shikamaru se acercó a él.

—¡Voy a golpearte otra vez si no cierras la boca!—espetó Naruto apretando los puños. Hinata sintió su ira. Esto no le hacía gracia. Era la causante de esta conmoción.

—Ya estuvo bueno—dijo Shikamaru y ayudó a su amigo, pasándole un pañuelo. Neji seguía agarrándose la nariz con una mano que ahora estaba ensangrentada. Había sido un buen derechazo por parte de Naruto.

—¡Me golpeo!—gritó Neji alejando su mano de su cara y volvió a gemir de dolor. Su nariz no se veía muy bien.

—Te lo buscaste, Neji.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Me gusta Hinata!—exclamó mirándola y Hinata saltó ante su confesión. ¿Le gustaba a Neji? ¿A Neji?

—Esto es mejor que una telenovela—escuchó decir a Hanabi.

—¿En serio que no has bebido nada?—preguntó Naruto con un tono burlón en su voz—Estas diciendo tonterías.

—Estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho—dijo Shikamaru lanzándole una mirada a Naruto—De todos modos nos vamos, debemos atender esa nariz si no quieres quedar feo—se burló el hombre.

—Está bien me iré pero antes…—dijo y se giró hacia Naruto con una sonrisa. Lanzó su puño hacia la cara de Naruto, impactándolo en su hermoso rostro, justo debajo su ojo.

—¡Oh mierda!—gritó Hanabi.

Hinata se cubrió la boca la ver como Naruto se desplomaba en el pavimento del estacionamiento como si fuese una pluma. Su cabeza golpeo el suelo y reboto en este.

Ella grito.

—¡Lo acabas de golpear!—exclamó Hinata mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Naruto y le tomaba el rostro, para ver si estaba bien. La piel alrededor de su ojo derecho y debajo de este estaba empezando a enrojecerse por el golpe que había recibido.

—Bueno, estuve practicando algunas artes marciales. Debo de hacer uso de ellas de vez en cuando. No me gusta que me golpeen y quedarme de brazos cruzados—dijo y se encogió de hombros—Estará bien. Solo llévenselo y díganle que la próxima vez que me golpee lo lamentara.

Neji se fue con Shikamaru como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándolas solas con un noqueado Naruto tirado en el suelo. Hinata los maldijo y miro hacia Hanabi quien miraba hacia donde Shikamaru se había ido con Neji. La chica miro hacia ella.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Hanabi poniéndose de cuclillas.

—Busca alguien de seguridad—dijo Hinata acariciando la cara de su amado—Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Hanabi asintió y se fue hacia el edificio del bufete.

Hinata se quedó con Naruto. Miro hacia abajo y a su dormida cara. Su ojo cada vez se ponía más rojo y más oscuro. Neji le había dado un buen golpee, tanto que lo noqueo. Acaricio su cara. Esto había sido su culpa. Había podido detener esto, que Naruto golpeara a Neji y que este lo hubiese golpeado momentos después. Si hubiera hablado las cosas antes, Naruto no se hubiera aparecido en su trabajo y Neji y él no se hubieran encontrado. No pensó que su odio era tan grande como para discutir de esa forma, metiéndola en el medio. Aun su corazón estaba dolido por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Neji. Había pensado en ello… muchas veces, pero que alguien supiera lo que pensaba y que lo dijera era otra cosa. Le había hecho darse cuenta de que podía ser verdad y que quizás Naruto estaba confundido con sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Bufo molesta mientras deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por los labios de Naruto. Ahora lo que importaba es que Naruto estuviese bien. Cuando el se encontrase bien entonces hablarían las cosas, en privado, ellos solos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, si el capitulo tiene algunos errores pues espero que me disculpen, estoy lejos de casa y como era fin de semana de actualización, no queria dejarlo pasar sin actualizar la historia, así que subí el capitulo que tenia guardado aquí en . Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Respecto a la gemela de Hinata, puse a Hanabi porque no me llegaba nada a la mente ese dia y me daba ladilla crear a un personaje, pero ahora que me han dicho y recuerdo un poco de Road to Ninja, si Hanabi viene siendo como esa Hinata de la película. Asi que imaginense una liga de esas dos chicas.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y por los reviews, gracias por seguir mi historia y por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	12. Capitulo 11

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seguro que hoy no era su día de suerte.

Shion bufo molesta y cambio el peso del bolso al otro hombro mientras pasaba cerca de aquella figura masculina de pie apoyado sobre un automóvil negro.

—Shion—la llamó aquel individuo.

Shion siguió caminando por la acera, alejándose más de aquel tipo. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? Maldijo a Kiba y escuchó sus pasos detrás de ella. La estaba siguiendo. Shion se detuvo abruptamente y se giró hacia Kiba, quien se detuvo tranquilamente frente a ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su oscuro vaquero.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Shion en tono duro.

¿Acaso venía a insultarla otra vez? No había hecho nada malo. Se había mantenido alejada de Naruto después de su advertencia porque sabía de lo que era capaz. Además, ya había perdido el interés en Naruto. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza que un revolcón con alguien. Había más peces en el agua, solo había que pescar otro más.

Él se quedó mirándola un momento antes de resoplar y dar un paso hacia ella. Shion tuvo que levantar la cabeza cuando él se acercó. Se mordió el labio y desvió la cabeza. ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan guapo?

—Vine a disculparme—dijo y Shion lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

¿Qué? ¿Disculparse? Abrió la boca mirándolo sorprendida. ¿En verdad había dicho que venía a disculparse? Se cruzó de brazos. No podía creerlo. Ese no era Kiba, al menos no el que había conocido. Ese no se disculpaba y era un chico duro.

—Esto… Es…—comenzó a decir ella pero se interrumpió y movió la cabeza.

Kiba sonrió.

—Lo sé es raro.

—¿Raro?—preguntó Shion en torno burlón. Era rarísimo, pero no lo diría.

Él se quedó un rato mirándola, Shion incluso empezó a sentirse algo incomoda. No era como el otro día cuando la medio atacó, la veía diferente y ella se sentía algo diferente también. Movió la cabeza. No iba air por ahí. Era un camino que dijo que no iba a cruzar otra vez, ya había aprendido la lección y se había liberado de su obsesión.

—Como ya dije, lo sé, pero vine a disculparme—dijo Kiba y Shion arqueo las cejas. Vio como el suspiraba—Mira, te invito a comer.

¿Comer con Kiba? ¿Acaso se había caído por las escaleras y estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo? Una risa salió de ella. Debía de estar soñando entonces, pero no era un sueño placentero y de felicidad, era una pesadilla.

—Vamos. Estoy hablando en serio—dijo él abriendo los brazos.

—Es difícil luego de todo lo que hiciste—dijo Shion.

—No he hecho nada. Solo te advertí…—se excusó Kiba y sonrió—Shion…—murmuró su nombre con un tono que él había usado cuando estaban juntos.

—¡No me llames en ese tono!—exclamó Shion.

Kiba volvió a sonreír.

—Vamos, deja esa mierda…—dijo Kiba—Te gustaba que te llamase en ese tono…—dijo y sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron, volviéndose peligrosos—¿Recuerdas?

No tenía que decírselo. Si, recordaba. Se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándosela. Hablar con Kiba era un dolor de cabeza. Hacía que ella recordara cosas que quería olvidar. Su presencia incluso le hacía temblar. ¿Por qué aun seguía estando afectada por el? ¿Acaso tenía que ver porque él había sido su primera vez…? Tosió.

—Acepta cenar conmigo—siguió insistiendo Kiba. Cuando Kiba quería ,era un grano en el culo.

—¿Si lo hago me dejaras en paz?

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus sexys labios.

—Veremos—dijo Kiba.

Shion frunció el ceño y suspiro. ¿Qué más iba a perder? Estaba segura de que si se negaba ahora no iba a dejarla en paz, era mejor aceptar y salir de él ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Así que luego de unos minutos, se encontraban en un restaurant. Paseo la mirada por este, ella había trabajado allí, Dios, ahora que lo pensaba no podía salir a cenar en la ciudad, había trabajado en la mayoría de los lugares de comida. Su vida era un caos.

Suspiro y levantó la carta de la mesa para chequear el menú. No tenía hambre. Había estado comiendo con sus compañeras de la universidad en la cafetería, así que era mejor si pedía un postre o algo así, quizás un café.

Esto era algo incómodo. Shion miro por encima de la carta al hombre que estaba del otro lado de la mesa de aquel pequeño restaurant. Kiba tenía la vista fija en la carta pero al parecer sintió que lo miraban ya que levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió, como si nada pasara, como si todo lo que dijo aquel día no hubiera sido nada, como si su pasado fuera mierda.

Shion lo maldijo y bajo la carta hacia la mesa.

—No puedo relajarme contigo—le confesó Shion. Se sentía inquieta, estaba nerviosa.

—Piensa en el sexo que tuvimos—dijo Kiba y Shion rodo los ojos—Estoy seguro que te relajara.

Shion se rio. No entendía porque Kiba creía que pensar en su pasado compartido iba a mejorar la situación. No iba a pensar en el sexo. El sexo con él había sido magnifico. El mejor de todos los tiempos e iba a admitirlo, para que iba a mentirse a sí misma. Él sabía cómo moverse. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y respiro agitadamente.

—Umm… No, gracias.

Kiba volvió a sonreír y apoyo la barbilla en una mano. Sus ojos la miraron fijamente, como retándola a que recordara. Estaba hastiándola. Shion soltó un resoplido.

—Por favor estamos delante de la gente—le dijo, quizás esto lo calmaría y dejaría de sugerir cosas con los ojos.

—Vamos debes de admitir que fue genial mientras duro.

Shion sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse. Si, debía de admitirlo, pero quizás fue porque él había sido el primero en todo como quien dice. Había estado demasiado obsesiva con él. Había estado saliendo con un tipo tan caliente en su época de instituto, el chico había sido tan popular.

—Fuiste mí primero, porque iba a negarlo—dijo desviando la mirada.

—Sí, lo fui—dijo Kiba y Shion volvió a mirarlo. Una sonrisa malévola estaba dibujada en sus labios y luego la borró para hacerle señas a una camarera que había cerca.

La chica se acercó y Kiba pidió algo, al parecer le había pasado lo mismo que ella, ya que pidió algo suave, cuando la miro esperando por su orden, Shion se apresuró y pidió un pedazo de la tarta del día. La chica se marchó con las órdenes y Kiba la volvió a mirar.

—Bueno… ¿dónde estábamos?

—Me invitaste a cenar para hablar ¿no?

Él asintió.

—Mira en verdad quiero disculparme por lo que dije el otro día. No he dejado de pensar en esto y me siento mal por ello—dijo y sus palabras parecieron sinceras—Naruto es una persona muy importante para mí. Es mi mejor amigo. Me preocupo mucho por él y luego de lo que pasó con Sakura, lo protejo más que nunca…

Shion arqueo una ceja. Naruto tenía casi treinta años y Kiba lo protegía. Se rio.

—Sí, se lo que estás pensando, pero Naruto siempre ha sido un chico algo débil de pensamiento a pesar de su aspecto. Es algo sensible. Siempre ha sido así—hizo una mueca—Y no quiero que se meta contigo porque sé que cuando a él le gusta algo se aferra a este algo y sé que no eres material para él, me refiero a que tú y él juntos no pega la cosa. Eres demasiado explosiva para Naruto, el necesita alguien como Hinata.

Ya, ya, ya entendía. Kiba quería que Hinata fuese la chica de Naruto no ella. De todos modos, ya ella había hecho su mente. Aunque… aun así dolía un poco de que él no la quisiese para que saliera con su amigo, sabía que era demasiado volátil y quizás algo loca, pero era un buen partido. Suspiro.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella—No quería molestarte ni a ti ni a Naruto. Lo que pasa es que…—se mordió el labio inferior—Es que encuentro a Naruto caliente y quería tener un revolcón con él, tanto lo deseaba que me obsesione—se encogió de hombros—Ya paso… Supongo.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, luego de las cosas que te dije de seguro tuviste miedo de intentarlo. No golpeo mujeres, pero estaba algo enfadado contigo, tanto así que te amenace—movió la cabeza—También pensé que tu sabias quien era aquel día que nos encontramos, y que sabias que Naruto era mi amigo, por eso estabas con él, para molestarme.

Shion soltó una carcajada.

—La verdad es que no sabía que Naruto y tu eran amigos. Créeme que si lo hubiera sabido no creo que hubiese mirado a Naruto. Sé cómo eres.

Él asintió.

—Sí, de seguro que no te habrías acercado a Sakura tampoco.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo. Me agrada Sakura a pesar de que es un poco…—sonrió y se encogió de hombros—Hace cosas estúpidas.

—No la conozco muy bien, siempre he sido amigo de Naruto pero yo ignoraba a sus otros amigos, no me agradaban mucho. De todos modos ella era la que menos me agradaba—ladeo la cabeza—Ya sabes, a pesar de que ella no tuvo la culpa.

—Entiendo. Uno siempre se va al lado de los amigos sin importar que este esté equivocado.

Kiba asintió.

—Sí—aceptó Kiba—Ahora que las cosas están mejores que antes, me gustaría conocer bien a sus amigos. Naruto los aprecia mucho—dijo Kiba—Sabes, me gustaría conocer más a Sakura, ya que ella hizo que Sasuke cambiara. Siempre escuche los rumores de ese tipejo, era un cretino arrogante y cuando supe que se casaron y que están esperando hijos me sorprendió mucho—Kiba sonrió—Espero lo mismo para Naruto.

Shion asintió. Ella no estaba pensando en niños ni en casarse, aún tenía primero que encontrar al chico y no lo había encontrado todavía, así que hacer todo lo que Sakura hizo estaba descartado, por ahora.

La comida de Kiba y su postre llego, haciendo que cesara la conversación. Procedieron a comer, Kiba comía con tranquilidad y ella lo imitó a pesar de que el postre que había pedido era algo así como su favorito y se le hacía agua la boca. Comieron en silencio. Cuando Kiba terminó de comer, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y bebió un poco del zumo de naranja que había pedido para acompañar la comida.

—¿Por qué pediste solo un postre?

—Había comido con mis amigas antes. No tenía mucha hambre.

—Antes eras un poco más comelona.

—Aun lo sigo siendo.

—No entiendo cómo es que esta tan delgada—dijo entrecerrando los ojos—Si la abuela te viese estoy segura que se quejaría de esto.

Shion sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Había ido una vez a casa de la abuela de Kiba, la señora se había encaprichado con ella, quizás ahora no era un buen momento para hablar de eso.

—Sí.

Kiba asintió. Se quedaron viéndose mutuamente por unos minutos. No sabía que pasaba por su mente, pero de seguro eran recuerdos, él estaba igual que ella, recordando cosas. Shion se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué nos pasó?—preguntó Kiba luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Shion lo miro. ¿Él lo preguntaba? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—No lo sé.

Kiba sonrió también.

—El sexo contigo era tan genial, eras tan estrecha y tan sensible. A pesar de que estaba saliendo con alguien cuando nos conocimos, me sentí bien a tu lado, eras divertida…—dijo y Shion se rio, él solo pensaba en el sexo—Pero creo que fue porque te obsesionaste conmigo. No me dejabas respirar y yo necesitaba mi espacio.

Shion se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía hacer? Había estado muy enamorada de Kiba, cuando lo vio se puso media loca, además de que siempre había tenido debilidad por los chicos populares y guapos, aunque estuvieron en diferentes institutos, los rumores llegaban. También vio su escapada de aquella casa que la asfixiaba, su madre siempre había querido que ella fuese alguien que no era.

—Siento eso—se disculpó Shion haciendo una mueca.

Kiba movió la cabeza.

—De todos modos fue genial mientras duro—dijo y miro hacia otro lado—Cuando te volví a ver, me di cuenta de que eras tú a pesar de que habías cambiado un poco.

—Uno crece—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kiba asintió.

—De todos modos, supe que también estuviste en la boda de Sasuke… ¿Cómo fue la boda?

—¿No fuiste invitado?

—Claro que no, que no pusiese atención a lo que dije.

Shion se encogió de hombros.

—Sasuke es algo posesivo. Se casó por la iglesia con Sakura, quizás para que nadie se la robase de él, además de que le pintó un embarazo—dijo Shion moviéndola cabeza y recordando la ceremonia—Además de eso, no me cae muy bien Sasuke. Un día, Sakura se desmayó cuando trabajábamos juntas y cuando él fue a buscarla me hablo muy mal. Me enfade pero luego me dio igual…—chasqueo la lengua—Luego me dio igual, aunque después cuando Sakura y él se separaron me enfade mucho con Sasuke, ¿en verdad como pudo utilizar a Sakura de esa forma?

—Algunas personas hacen cosas para asegurar otras.

—¿Tu harías lo mismo?—le pregunto Shion pero el ringtone de un teléfono sonando hizo que este no contestara.

Shion arqueo la ceja mientras veía como Kiba sacaba un celular de último modelo de su chaqueta negra. Se quedó mirándolo un instante. Debía de ser su novia. Shion bufo, justo cuando la conversación se ponía interesante. Vio como la cara de Kiba se ponía blanca.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó y se guardó el teléfono mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Shion mientras lo veía sacar dinero de su billetera y lo colocaba en la mesa.

—Lo siento, debo de irme—dijo guardándose la billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—¿Paso algo?—preguntó Shion mientras se ponía igual de pie.

Kiba le dio una mirada y suspiro.

—Naruto me mandó un mensaje, solo que no era Naruto, si no Hinata, me dijo que golpearon a Naruto haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y que ahora están en el hospital dándole atención medica.

¿Qué lo golpearon? ¿A Naruto? Vaya. ¿Quién habrá sido aquella persona y por qué lo habían hecho?

—Tengo que irme—dijo Kiba dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del local.

—¡Iré contigo!—exclamó Shion y vio como Kiba giraba el rostro hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas. Ahora pensaría otra cosa. Ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso. Se llevó una mano al pelo y comenzó a tirar un poco de el—Bueno, solo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda.

Kiba se quedó viéndola hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su brazo derecho se estiro hacia donde estaba ella con su mano abierta.

—Entonces vamos…

Tal vez estaba loca por decirle que quería ir con el cuándo sabía que no sería bien bienvenida o quizás había comido demasiado chocolate, pero de algo estaba segura, sus sentidos se habían descontrolado, su cerebro no entendía y había caído redonda, otra vez, en las redes de Kiba. Dios que la ayudara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos de repente y gimió de dolor. La cabeza parecía como si fuese a estallarle y le dolía la cara. Levantó una mano y se tapó los ojos con esta. La luz le molestaba y no tan solo eso, sus ojos se sentían pesados, más bien su ojo derecho. Con su mano se palpo el ojo y volvió a gemir de dolor.

—Oh… Estás despierto—dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto miro hacia donde había provenido la voz. Una chica pelinegra se acercó a la que reconoció como la hermana gemela de su chica, mejor dicho de Hinata. La chica estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama y tenía un móvil en sus manos. Se puso de pie.

—Ya le aviso a Hinata—dijo antes de caminar a la puerta.

Naruto parpadeo confuso.

Miro con su ojo bueno el lugar donde estaba. Era una habitación estéril que no era la suya. ¿Estaba en el hospital? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Se volvió a tomar la cabeza con la mano y maldijo. Claro, Neji le había devuelto el golpe y había sido peor. El imbécil lo había dejado inconsciente, ya que no recordaba nada después de que el hijo de puta embutiera su puño en su hermosa cara.

—Hijo de perra—lo maldijo e intento sentarse en la cama. La cabeza le dio vueltas pero pudo recuperarse unos segundos después. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta abrirse de la habitación abrirse.

—¡Qué bien que estas despierto!—dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

Abrió su ojo izquierdo y vio como la chica de sus sueños caminaba hacia él. Sintió como su cuerpo se calmaba, sintió paz y quizás el estómago un poco revuelto. Eran esas hermosas mariposas. Estaba tan feliz de verla. Hinata caminó hacia el centro de la cama y se acercó a él, tomó su mano y Naruto sintió electricidad, aquello lo encendió.

—Naruto…—llamó su nombre Hinata mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la camilla.

La sonrisa de Hinata se abrió y quizás había sido el golpe, pero estuvo seguro de que vio ángeles danzar alrededor de ella. Ella sí que era un ángel. No, ella era su ángel.

—Hinata-chan…—murmuró Naruto.

—Me asustaste mucho—dijo ella con una triste expresión—No pensé que te desmayarías.

Naruto levantó un hombro.

—Ni yo tampoco pero al parecer el maldito de Neji sabe dónde golpear…

Ella asintió y suspiro.

—Estoy enfadada con él—dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño. Se veía tan linda enfadada, pensó Naruto mientras miraba embobado su cara—¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto? Cuando lo golpeaste, él se lo merecía pero tú no te merecías aquel golpe por parte de Neji. No creo que siga trabajando para él sabiendo lo que hizo y de la forma que hablo—dijo ella en un tono desolado.

Naruto se mordió el labio. Al parecer a ella le gustaba su trabajo.

—No—negó Naruto. No podía dejar que Hinata renunciara a su trabajo por él, los problemas que Neji y él tenían eran suyos, no tenía que ver con ella, además estaba seguro de que debía de estarle yendo bien—No puedes dejarlo.

—Pero…

Él negó con la cabeza y gimió de dolor. Okay, no mover la cabeza de ahora en adelante.

—Es tu trabajo y además no puedes mezclar las cosas privadas con las profesionales, si haces eso fracasaras, Hinata. Déjalo correr, a Neji le gusta molestar.

—Pero seguirá molestándote y quizás me molestara a mí, ahora que sé que le gusto.

—Tu no gustas de él, así que no hace nada—dijo Naruto a pesar de que le gustaría actuar un poco más posesivo y decirle que renunciara, pero eso no estaba bien, aun no tenían algo formal, aún faltaban cosas por aclarar y además, Neji no había hecho algo tan malo como para que ella lo dejara, pero si él comenzaba a acosarla las cosas se volverían diferentes.

Ella hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Hinata suspiro.

—Siento que te hayan golpeado, quizás fue mi culpa…—comenzó a decir Hinata—Debí sacarte del estacionamiento, sabía que Neji y tú no se llevaban bien, pero no pensé mucho, cuando te vi yo…—vio como ella se ruborizaba—Digamos que me olvide de algunas cosas importantes—dijo esto último con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era tan linda.

—Hinata quizás yo también me olvide de algunas cosas en aquel momento cuando te vi. Te extrañe como nunca, me acostumbre tanto a ti que ahora es algo difícil no pensar en ti. Estas en mis pensamientos en cada momento…—dijo Naruto y apretó el agarre de su mano—Lo dije antes Hinata-chan, yo quiero una relación contigo, pero nada que ver con la que teníamos antes, quiero algo real, porque en verdad me gustas y quiero hacer funcionar esto que tenemos.

Ella lo miro por un momento con la boca abierta.

—Hinata me escuchaste antes, no hagas como si no lo hubieras odio.

—Es que es demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué? No es demasiado rápido…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es que creo que estás jugando conmigo—dijo Hinata y desvió la mirada lejos de él—Mi mente esta liada ahora mismo, a pesar de que quiero esto no dejó de pensar que empezaste lo que teníamos porque Sakura es mi amiga… Y quizás quieras molestarla metiéndote conmigo.

¡Demonios! Maldijo en su mente a Neji por hacer que aquellos pensamientos vagos que Hinata tenía se volviesen más fuertes luego de lo que paso. Ahora Hinata creía que él se estaba conformando con ella al no poder tener a Sakura. No era así. En verdad que la quería, que le gustaba y la deseaba, en verdad quería estar con ella y tener algo normal. Sakura había desaparecido de sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta y había sido gracias a Hinata.

—No es así…—dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza a pesar de que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle—Mírame Hinata.

Ella dijo algo que él no alcanzó a entender a pesar de que estaban muy cerca del uno del otro.

—Hinata…

—Supongo que Sakura va a estar entre nosotros siempre—dijo ella.

Si, tenía razón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo a sí mismo. Le estaba haciendo daño ahora a Hinata, a la chica que tanto quería.

—Podemos arreglar esto, Hinata—dijo abriendo su ojo bueno—En verdad quiero intentarlo. No estaba mintiendo antes, en verdad me gustas y quiero tener algo contigo, no estoy mintiendo y con respecto a Sakura, cuando te conocí, comencé a olvidarme de ella, lo que sentía por Sakura era más que solo un enamoramiento, un pequeño capricho que sentía por ella. Es muy diferente a lo que siento por ti.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Yo te gusto pero no es suficiente porque yo…—ella se mordió el labio—Yo siendo cosas diferente a ti—dijo Hinata—Me gustas, quiero estar contigo, quiero estar a tu lado pero…—ella se interrumpió—Pero yo te amo y lo que tu sientes por mí es diferente a lo que yo siento por ti. En verdad te amo, Naruto-kun…

¿Qué? ¿Ella había dicho que lo…? ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿M-me amas?—pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

Ella asintió débilmente y el corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir frenéticamente. ¿Cómo? No podía creerlo. Hinata lo amaba. Ella había dicho que lo amaba, pero… entonces cuando dijo que amaba a un hombre que él conocía y que estaba cerca, todo este tiempo se había referido a él. Había sido tan idiota. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo. Una chica no se acercaría a alguien porque si, este había sido el motivo detrás cuando Hinata toco su puerta aquel día, ella no había querido ver al hombre que amaba destruirse.

—Hinata-chan…

—No tienes que decir nada—dijo ella mirándolo y luego posó su otra mano en su cara. Naruto cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez de su mano. Levantó la suya y le agarró la mano a su chica. Sus manos se entrelazaron y cuando Naruto abrió los ojos otra vez, incluso su ojo malo, porque quería verla mejor, ella estaba más cerca, tanto que podía oler su perfume.

—Hinata… Puede que yo quizás…—él se mordió el labio—Puede que no sienta lo mismo que tú, o sea… ya sabes, eso del amor, pero te quiero y puedo comenzar a amarte también, por algo se empieza. Quiero amarte, quiero adorarte, hacerte mia incluso. Quiero intentarlo y más ahora sabiendo que me amas, y que todo este tiempo que decías que sentías algo por otro hombre, era por mí que lo sentías. Voy a corresponderte. Lo hare. Déjame hacerlo—le rogó, sorprendiéndose a si mismo porque no pensó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, como si no estuviera creyéndoselo lo que dijo hasta que Naruto volvió a darle un apretón a la mano que él sostenía. Ella se mordió el labio y luego sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, después estas recorrerle las mejillas. Rápidamente se vio abrazado por ella, su cuerpo estuvo pegado al suyo y Naruto sintió el calor del cuerpo de su chica.

—Naruto-kun…

—Hinata—llamó con voz suave su nombre.

Ella lo apretó un poco más y Naruto gimió de dolor, ella se separó un pronto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella con sus mejillas rojas.

Naruto sonrió.

—Parece que cuando me desmaye me mallugue los músculos un poco, porque me siento como si un elefante hubiese pasado por encima de mí.

—En verdad lo siento.

Naruto levantó una mano haciendo un ademan de manos.

—Ya no tienes que disculparte, esto no es tu culpa. Neji y yo debimos resolver nuestros problemas sin involucrarte.

Ella asintió y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente hasta que ella empezó a ladear la cabeza y luego sus labios presionaron los suyos con suavidad. Naruto se dejó besar. Ella los movió por encima con calma, haciendo que él deseara más, que él deseara profundizar el beso, porque quería besarla con vehemencia, devorarle la boca pero ella se alejó de él cuándo intento tomar el control.

—Extrañe tus besos—dijo ella.

—Yo también—dijo Naruto anhelando más contacto físico—Oye, déjame abrazarte.

Hinata arqueo las cejas.

—Pero nos estamos abrazando…—dijo ella con expresión de confundida.

Naruto sonrió. Sí, pero era un abrazo algo incómodo por la posición en la que estaban, mientras él estaba sentado en la camilla, ella solo estaba en la orilla de esta, quería abrazarla en toda su totalidad, sentir su pecho presionando el suyo, sus piernas cerca de él. Abrió los brazos al aire.

—Ven aquí…—la llamó.

Hinata que seguía con las cejas alzadas se encogió de hombros. Ella se movió en la camilla, pasó una pierna cubierta de tela negra algo transparente por encima de él, quedando a horcadas en sus piernas. Naruto bajo la mirada. La falda negra que llevaba Hinata se subió, revelando donde terminaban aquellas largas medias y su ropa interior, que era igual de negra. La ropa interior de ese color era sexy y más si era de encaje como aquel. Dios. No había reparado en lo sexy que se veía con aquel traje formal de oficina.

—Deja de mirar—escuchó que ella se quejaba, cuando levantó la mirada vio que parecía un tomate y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Quiero mirarte, Hinata…—dijo Naruto mientras posesionaba las manos abiertas en las caderas de su chica, luego deslizo estas hacia abajo, hacia la falda, para luego adentrarlas por debajo de la tela. Sintió como Hinata saltó encima de él por el medio "atrevimiento" de Naruto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó ella.

Naruto no contestó y siguió moviendo sus manos, hasta que tomó el trasero libre de Hinata, alzándolo hacia él.

—Tienes una tanga—dijo mientras movía los dedos hacia el centro de su trasero, palpando la tela de su tanga. Se relamió los labios—Me gusta mucho—dijo mientras tomaba la tela y tiraba de ella, sin soltarla.

—Me estas avergonzando—dijo ella mientras ocultaba la cara en su cuello.

—En verdad que es sexy…—susurró Naruto.

—Es culpa de Hanabi.

Naruto rio. Al parecer Hanabi había dejado su huella en su hermana.

—Entonces hablare con Hanabi para que te siga llevando a comprar este tipo de ropa porque me encanta—murmuró Naruto mientras ladeaba la cabeza y la besaba en el cabello, ya que ella tenía la cara oculta en el cuello de Naruto.

—¡No! ¡Es muy incómodo!—exclamó ella mientras se alejaba un poco de él. Naruto se rio. Se veía tan linda toda ruborizada. Soltó la tela, haciendo que ella gritara, quejándose del pequeño dolor que esto le causo—¡Oye!

Naruto no dejó que ella siguiera quejándose, ya que la volvió a besar, su boca sobre la suya y agarrándole la cabeza para que no volviese a alejarse de él. El beso fue ansioso, sus lenguas se encontraron, comenzando un baile. Hinata trató alejarse de él, pero Naruto no podía dejarla ir, temía que volvieran a alejarse de nuevo, no soportaría que eso sucediese otra vez. Él se apartó un poco, para dejarla respirar, cuando la miro, los ojos de Hinata estaban desorbitados y sus pupilas habían tomado casi todo el iris gris.

—Extrañe abrazarte—dijo Naruto apretándola entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella gimiera—También extrañe tocarte…—siguió diciendo mientras deslizaba los dedos más allá de sus nalgas, hacia el centro de su cuerpo.

—Espera aquí no, estamos en…—comenzó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida por un gemido de placer que salió de su boca cuando Naruto adentro un solo dedo dentro de su centro que estaba humedecido. Vio como ella mordía su labio inferior mientras Naruto seguía moviendo el dedo más allá, dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se retorciese del placer. Un segundo se unió al primero y Hinata se movía, siguiendo los movimientos, encontrándolo.

—Naruto-kun…

Esto sí que era rico, ver su expresión de placer, toda para él.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Naruto miro hacia su izquierda para ver como Hanabi entraba en la habitación con dos personas conocidas detrás de ella. Mierda. Naruto rápidamente saco los dedos de ella, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente, ya que Hanabi y Kiba quienes eran los que entraron primero a la habitación se quedaron viéndolos con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡Por dios! Sabía que se extrañaban pero respeten el lugar—se burló Hanabi.

Hinata bajo la cabeza, intentando ocultarla en el pecho de Naruto. Estaba avergonzada.

Mierda. Él no había esperado eso cuando vio que Hinata entraba por la puerta. Había esperado reconciliarse, besarse un poco y durar el momento abrazados hasta que alguien los interrumpiera, pero con tan solo verla, olerla y tocarla hizo que se desconcentrara y que no tuviese control en lo que hacía, estaba seguro que si no los hubieran interrumpido, él la tuviera desnuda en sus brazos a pesar de que estaba adolorido, pero su miembro no captaría esto, su cuerpo tampoco, estaba tan excitado y anhelante de ella.

Le ayudó a arreglarse la ropa y a bajar de la camilla, ella seguía mirando hacia el suelo, esta había sido su culpa. Vio cómo su hermana gemela le palmeaba la espalda.

—¡Ay vamos! Quita esa cara de arrepentida—dijo Hanabi.

Hinata asintió pero aun así tenía la cara roja.

—No es la primera ni última vez que le pasa esto a alguien. Incluso Naruto ha pasado por esto… ver a otros en su momento porque no sabe tocar una puerta. Me disculpó por ello—dijo una voz masculina que no era la de Kiba, era Sasuke, quien estaba allí viendo su situación comprometedora. Ahora él era el que estaba avergonzado.

—Sasuke—murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Te ves bonito—dijo señalando hacia su ojo.

—¿Bonito?—preguntó Kiba a su lado—Se ve como un Dios—bromeo.

—Gracias, sabía que para algo éramos amigos—dijo Naruto sonriendo—Nunca me había visto mejor.

Sasuke rio.

—Debí advertirte—señaló—Eres tan temerario, ir a golpear a Neji cuando él puede pulverizaste con tan solo una mano—dijo Sasuke mientras movía la cabeza—Ni siquiera yo lo haría y eso que estábamos en la misma academia…

—Será para la próxima—dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el ojo derecho con una mano. Aunque no creía que volviese a meterse con el otra vez, no cuando lo había noqueado de un solo golpe.

—Fue lo más estúpido que ha hecho este—señaló Kiba. Miro a Hinata. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su amigo—Estoy feliz de verte cerca de mi chico, eso significa que han hecho las paces…—murmuró su amigo mientras aplaudía feliz. Okay, ahora estaba mucho más avergonzado.

Hinata levantó la mirada. Ella estaba sonriendo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto, quien se sobresaltó ante su mirada. Se veía como si estuviese feliz y orgullosa de que estuvieran juntos otra vez, él estaba feliz también.

—La hicimos—dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa, no se iba a cansar de verla sonreír otra vez.

Kiba asintió e hizo una mueca. Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿A qué venia eso?

—Ando con alguien—dijo Kiba—Espero que nos le moleste.

—¿Con quién andas?—quiso saber Naruto. Debía de ser alguien no muy grato para que pusiese esa expresión. Se preguntó quién seria.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Más tarde te diré.

—Bueno… ¿Cuándo podre irme a casa?—preguntó Naruto, porque ya quería irse a casa y estar con su chica a solas, amándose.

—Ahora. Solo estabas en observación ya que perdiste el conocimiento…—explicó Kiba—Te pusieron una intravenosa con una analgésico para el dolor, pero te lo quitaron hace un rato y ya nos iremos de aquí.

Naruto asintió.

Hablaron un poco hasta que un hombre con una bata blanca entró a la habitación y una enfermera, y les pidió a las mujeres que salieran, dejándolo con Kiba y Sasuke. Kiba habló con el hombre que hablo sobre su condición. Le dio el alta y le indico algunos analgésicos. La enfermera le ayudo a cambiarse de ropa con ayuda de Kiba quien comenzó a coquetear con la joven mujer. Cuando salieron de la habitación, la joven enfermera se quedó mirando a su amigo con ojos de perrito.

—¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con cualquiera?—preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba con Kiba y Sasuke a cada lado.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es divertido!

Naruto asintió y miro hacia el frente para detenerse. Las dos gemelas estaban de pie a unos metros de ellos con una chica pelirrubia que él conocía. ¿Qué hacia Shion allí? Naruto miro hacia su amigo y él asintió. Así que esto era lo que se refería.

—Disculpa, pero cuando Hanabi me contactó estaba con ella y ella insistió en venir.

—Está bien—no podía culparlo, pero se preguntó porque él andaba con ella, pensó que no quería saber nada de Shion, al parecer no era así.

—Bueno, creo que por como se ve, Shion se está disculpando con tu chica—dijo Sasuke.

Naruto hizo una mueca. ¿La perdonaría Hinata? Se acercaron a ellas y escuchó un _«Ahora mismo no estoy pensando en eso» _proveniente de Hinata para después ella mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta de ellos. Hinata caminó hacia Naruto, tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Ya nos vamos?—preguntó ella y Naruto asintió.

Dándole una mirada a Shion que tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, siguió su camino hacia el ascensor con Hanabi y Sasuke. Kiba se separó de ellos para terminar con el papeleo. Cuando estuvieron en el ascensor, escuchó a Hanabi hablar sobre Shion, sobre que no entendía a aquella chica, Sasuke incluso comentó algo, diciendo que desde el momento en que la conoció sabía que era rara, pero Hinata se mantenía en silencio sin comentar nada. Se preguntó que estaba pensando ella.

Una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento, Sasuke le dijo que subiera a su auto con Hinata, él los llevaría al piso de Naruto. También le dijo que Sai se encargó de ir a recoger su todoterreno al trabajo de Hinata. Esto era algo vergonzoso. Él había sido noqueado de la nada y se sentía débil por haberse desmayado.

Miro hacia Hinata en el asiento delantero junto con Sasuke quien hablaba de Sakura. ¿Qué había pensado ella cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, desmayado? ¿Había estado preocupada? Le hubiera gustado que cuando recobro el conocimiento, lo primero que hubiera visto hubiera sido ella, lástima que fue Hanabi, aunque tuviesen la misma cara no era lo mismo.

Bufo molesto y apoyo la cabeza en el cabecero del asiento trasero. Ahora solo quería ir a casa. Miro hacia fuera del auto y vio como Hanabi se subía al auto de la madre de esta, que estaba a unos coches de ellos en el estacionamiento. Cuando salían de este, también vio como Shion se iba a con Kiba, al parecer la cosa entre ellos había mejorado, porque él incluso la traía aquí y luego se la llevaba. ¿Estaría su amigo pensando en el pasado? Bueno, eso ahora no le importaba. Ahora lo que importaba era que Hinata y él estaban juntos otra vez, ella le había confesado que lo amaba mientras que él había prometido que estarían bien de ahora en adelante y que él comenzaría a amarla también. Ella se lo merecía y la verdad era que quería amarla.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. No podria esperar a que estuvieran a solas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bueno, he estado hablando con mi beta-reader, la persona en la que vivo apoyándome para que me ayude con mis historias y cuando tengo un problema recurro a ella, la cosa es que estábamos discutiendo el tema de Neji, a ella nunca le gusto que pusiera a Neji como rival de Naruto, y ahora luego de que lo leyó (por encimita ya que había leído la historia original) me ha dicho que debería cambiarlo a Toneri... Así que quería preguntarles a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, sobre que debería hacer en verdad. **

**1\. Cambiarlo por Toneri.**

**2\. Dejarlo.**

**Ustedes decidan, ya que a mi me gusta cumplir los deseos de mis lectores. **

**:)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece. Hubo n tiemp**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***


	13. Capitulo 12

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Abrió la puerta del apartamento de Naruto. Se apartó de esta y dejó pasar a Sasuke con Naruto a su lado, ya que Sasuke era las muletas de Naruto. Lo acercó al sofá y con su ayuda, dejó que él se sentara. Naruto apoyo la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá y gimió. Mientras venían hacia acá, él había gemido de dolor y había dicho que su dolor de cabeza había vuelto.

—Mierda—se quejó este.

Hinata rio, Sasuke le dio una mirada y Hinata se excusó pero este después sonrió. Debía encontrar esto divertido, pero ella no debía de alegrarse de la desgracia ajena. Además, en parte, esto era su culpa.

—Esto te pasa por que nunca piensas las cosas—dijo Sasuke a Naruto mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo.

Naruto dijo un improperio y Hinata rio.

—Tienes que descansar más—sugirió ella. Si hubiera sido a ella que la hubieran golpeado, seguramente ni siquiera habría ganado el conocimiento hoy, quizás mañana, ella era débil, pero Naruto era un hombre fuerte.

—Creo que Hinata tiene razón…—dijo Sasuke palmeando el hombro de su mejor amigo con suavidad—Comerás algo y luego te iras a la cama.

—Es muy temprano—se quejó Naruto. Al parecer estaba muy quejica hoy.

—Dobe no seas molestoso—dijo Sasuke—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es callarte, comer y dormir. Mañana estarás mejor—comentó Sasuke—Tu ojo no se verá bonito, así que te sugiero que si vas a trabajar mañana, te pongas unas gafas oscuras para que no asustes a los clientes—dijo Sasuke con burla.

—¡Cállate!—lo mando a callar Naruto.

Sasuke se rio.

Hinata sonrió. Era bueno ver a Sasuke y Naruto actuando como cuando eran adolescentes.

—Hare la cena—dijo Hinata excusándose e yendo hacia la cocina.

Entró en esta y paseo la mirada. A pesar de que tenía casi una semana sin pisar el piso de Naruto se veía limpio, quizás él lo había mantenido limpio o había contratado a alguien para que lo mantuviera así. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a los cajones, abrió el cajón donde sabía que estaba guardado el delantal. Lo sacó y se lo colocó para proteger su ropa de trabajo de ensuciarse.

Se acercó al refrigerador. Sacó algunas cosas que iba a utilizar para preparar la cena, luego a la alacena haciendo lo mismo, cuando apiló todas las cosas en la encimera, se giró hacia la estufa para poner agua a calentar. Luego de dar vueltas en la cocina se dio cuenta de que ya no se hallaba tan sola. Se giró hacia la entrada de la cocina para ver a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa. Hinata sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella algo nerviosa. ¿A qué venia esa sonrisa?

Él negó con la cabeza pero no borró la sonrisa.

—No pasa nada…—dijo él volviendo a sonreír, pero no con una sonrisa coqueta como hace unos segundos, esta era sincera—Solo que no habíamos tenido esta conversación.

Hinata arqueo las cejas. ¿Esta conversación? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Sasuke al parecer se dio cuenta de que la había confundido, ya que volvió a negar con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

—No te asustes—la calmó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Hinata seguía confundida—Solo que no te había visto desde que supe que Naruto y tu andaban juntos. Sakura y yo hemos estado tan ocupados que no hemos tenido tiempo para nuestros amigos—dijo Sasuke y Hinata le dio la razón, era cierto, tenía mucho que no veía ni a Sakura ni a Ino.

—Sí, es cierto…

—Además…—Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo—Es sorprendente que tú y él estén juntos…—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa—Nunca me lo imagine, supongo que las chicas si sabían de esto.

Hinata asintió mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban. Ella asintió débilmente.

—Sí—dijo Hinata y desvió la mirada lejos de sus profundos ojos oscuros. Ya entendía porque Sakura había caído redonda entre sus brazos.

—Me alegro que volvieras con él…—dijo Sasuke y soltó un suspiro—Cuando supe que viniste aquí a ayudarlo, yo…—se rasco la cabeza e hizo una mueca—Me sentí algo…—ladeo la cabeza y Hinata entendió, Sasuke no era un tipo que hablaba sobre sus sentimientos, él decía que se sentía feliz de que ella lo hubiese venido a ayudar.

—Entiendo…

Sasuke asintió.

—Una parte de mí se sentía mal porque lo que había hecho casi se destruye a mi mejor amigo—él se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia otro lado—Si, sé que tuvimos problemas antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eran cosas estúpidas sin sentido—dijo esto último mirándola a la cara.

Eran palabras sinceras. Se veían en su cara. Hinata sonrió.

—No tienes que preocuparte ya por eso—le dijo Hinata—Estoy segura que ahora están mejor que antes.

—Gracias—agradeció él.

Hinata se rio.

—No hay de qué y puede que quizás tuviera mis intenciones cuando lo hice—dijo Hinata mientras hacia una mueca. No debía confesarle esto al mejor amigo de su chico, pero… esa era la verdad y ya que estaban hablando quería ser sincera.

Sasuke se rio.

—Lo se… Ahora me di cuenta porque te acercaste a él, pero no hace nada que hubieras tenido esas intenciones. Cada quien tiene sus intenciones al acercarse a la gente… Puede ser para ser su amigo o para otras cosas—Sasuke arrugó la nariz, quizás recordando por qué se acercó a Sakura—Lo quieres y querías que él dejara de sentirse como la mierda. Además de que también querías que se olvidara de Sakura…

Hinata se rio. Esto seguía siendo vergonzoso.

—Es difícil estar enamorada de alguien que siente algo por tu mejor amiga.

Sasuke volvió a reír. Ya veía porque a Sakura le encantaba su marido. Incluso ella se veía afectada, pero aun así, no era más hermoso que Naruto.

—Lo sé—dijo Sasuke—No sabes lo muy agradecidos que estamos nosotros por ello.

—¿Nosotros?

Sasuke asintió.

—Sakura, la familia de Naruto, incluso la mía también lo está…—dijo Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió otra vez. Vaya, los padres de su novio estaban felices de que ella estuviese saliendo con Naruto. Tenía la aprobación de ellos. Esto era genial.

—No hace nada—dijo avergonzada—Sé que nunca se esperó de mí, ya que soy demasiado tímida pero amo a Naruto-kun—le confesó a Sasuke—Sé que algunos quizás piensen que es estúpido enamorarme de él ya que está confundido pero a mí no me hace, sé que lo ayudare a cambiar y a olvidarse de Sakura-san—dijo más avergonzada que antes. Su historia de amor era algo loca. Nunca pensó que estaría hablando tan tranquilamente con Sasuke, o sea, cuando hablaban, siempre eran cosas que tuviesen relacionadas con Sakura o con sus familias, ya que estas eran muy reconocidas, pero hablando de su vida amorosa con Sasuke, esto era tan extraño.

—No lo creo—dijo Sasuke sonriendo—Cada quien tiene su forma de enamorarse.

Claro, él había pasado por una situación loca y algo estúpida también. Hinata se rio.

—Sí, la tuya es algo rara…—dijo sin timidez.

—Pero no me arrepiento de nada—dijo Sasuke con orgullo. Claro que no podía arrepentirse, él se veía que amaba de verdad a Sakura a pesar de que no lo demostraba mucho—De todos modos, solo quería decirte que me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto con Naruto—continuo él—Estuvimos con él hace unas horas antes de que te fuera a ver y se veía devastado. Él a veces es muy estúpido y no piensa las cosas.

—Lo se… Gracias.

Él apretó su hombro sorprendiendo a Hinata, esto era una demostración de cariño extraña. Sonrió y levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la mano de Sasuke en su hombro.

—Hmp… Debe ser difícil aguantar al Dobe—se burló Sasuke—Hazle mucho ramen…

—Gracias por el consejo—dijo Hinata dejando caer la mano, al igual que Sasuke.

Sasuke se despidió y dijo que volvería con Naruto, salió de la cocina, dejando sola a Hinata, quien se puso a cocinar algo rápido. Salió en el medio de su tarea para preguntarle a Sasuke si iba a cenar con ellos, pero él dijo que cuando llegara Kiba él se marcharía, ya que no podía dejar a Sakura sola.

Ella siguió cocinando. Estaba sirviendo la comida en la mesa cuando Kiba llegó, esta vez solo, sin Shion. El tipo le trajo algunos analgésicos a Naruto. Hinata le ofreció un poco de comida, pero él también se excusó y dijo que tenía que atender algunos asuntos. Se veía raro pero como ella no tenía confianza con el amigo de su novio, no preguntó. Kiba y Sasuke se marcharon del apartamento de Naruto, dejándolos solos.

Hinata ayudó a Naruto para que llegara al comedor, aunque se ofreció de llevarle la cena a la cama pero él se negó. Él comió lentamente, diciendo que estaba mareado. Cuando terminaron de comer, Hinata le dio un analgésico y él se lo tomó con un vaso de zumo de naranja. Luego se quedaron un rato sentados en el sofá, en pleno silencio, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos.

—Me encanta estar aquí contigo—escuchó Hinata que Naruto decía.

Hinata levantó la cabeza un poco. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus hermosos labios. Hinata sonrió y bajo la cabeza, mientras se apoyaba más contra el cuerpo de su novio. Vaya, su novio, no pensó que empezaría a llamarlo así. La etiqueta se escuchaba tan bien.

—A mí también—le dijo y suspiro—Me encanta estar a tu lado…

La mano de Naruto se movió y tomó la suya que estaba sobre su falda. Los dedos largos de Naruto se enredaron con los suyos. Eran tan largos. Le encantaban sus dedos. Se quedaron un rato así, sentados hasta que los ojos de Hinata empezaron a cerrarse y se dio cuenta de que debía de ponerse de pie ya. Le echo una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. No era muy tarde pero tampoco muy temprano y Naruto debía descansar para que se mejorara.

Soltó sus dedos a regañadientes y se puso de pie. Se inclinó hacia Naruto que seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero parecía como si estuviera tomando una pequeña siesta. Hinata lo tocó levemente.

—¿Naruto-kun?—lo llamó.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lentamente, él buscó su mirada.

—Creo que deberías irte a dormir—le dijo Hinata—Estas cansado y necesitas descansar.

Él no se quejó. Así que se puso de pie, esta vez lo hizo sin ayuda a pesar de que Hinata había querido ayudar. Aun así fue junto con él a la habitación principal y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Hinata recogía la ropa del suelo cuando vio que Naruto se dirigía hacia la cama. No puedo evitar babear por el lindo trasero de su novio cubierto en boxers negros.

—¿No vas a ducharte?—preguntó arqueando una ceja sin dejar de mirar ese trasero.

—No creo que tenga fuerzas para hacerlo. Quizás mañana…—dijo mientras comenzaba a subirse en la cama. Él se recostó sobre esta a boca arriba y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia Hinata—Espero que no te importe que duerma así…

Hinata sonrió y dejó la ropa de Naruto sobre un pequeño diván que había en un rincón. Se acercó a su novio.

—Está bien—dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Hizo todo lo posible para desviar los ojos de las fuertes piernas de su novio y de _eso_ que se marcaba por debajo de su bóxer. Él estaba con las piernas abiertas como si no tuviera vergüenza, como si ella no estuviera allí. Si, había visto lo que había debajo de esa tela negra, lo había visto antes, pero aun así, aunque era su novia, aun no habían cruzado esa línea.

—¿Vas a dormir conmigo?—preguntó Naruto sacándola de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

Hinata saltó y estuvo segura de que debía parecer un tomate. Había dormido con él ya, mejor dicho, compartieron cama, pero antes las cosas habían sido diferentes, ahora eran novios y… Se golpeó mentalmente. Naruto no estaba en posición de eso, estaba algo convaleciente. Su ojo parecía una mora y le dolía la cabeza. No debía de pensar en eso. Fuera pensamientos mojados. Los echó al cajón, ya los buscaría más tarde.

—Si no te molesta…—murmuró Hinata mirando hacia el suelo.

La cama se movió rápidamente y se vio abrazada por él. Hinata se mordió el labio al sentir su calor. Estaba desnudo, su pecho estaba apretado contra su espalda y sus fuertes brazos la envolvían.

—Claro que no me molesta que mi novia duerma conmigo…—dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla—Me encantó la última vez que dormimos. Dormí como un rey. Tu calor y olor a mi lado, fueron lo mejor. Yo nunca había pasado la noche con alguien y me refiero a dormir…—él se cortó—Sabes lo que me refiero.

Hinata sintió una pizca de celos pero la ignoró, había sido la primera chica con la que Naruto había pasado la noche, con la que él había dormido. Levantó una mano y le agarró el antebrazo a Naruto, pasando los dedos por los vellos de su brazo.

—Yo también. Me gustó mucho.

—Cámbiate y ven a dormir conmigo—dijo Naruto presionando un beso debajo de su oreja derecha.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza. Tenía entonces que levantarse temprano mañana si se quedaba a dormir, ya que tenía que ir a trabajar y además de eso, que Hanabi se había llevado el auto de su madre y su bolso estaba en el con su móvil y todas sus cosas.

—Si—aceptó—Me iré a cambiar…—dijo pero Naruto no hizo amago de dejarla ir, Hinata ladeo la cabeza—Necesito cambiarme.

Él se rio.

—Te queda muy bien esa ropa…—dijo Naruto bajando una mano hacia la falda.

—¿No te duele la cabeza?—preguntó Hinata mirándolo. Para estar "enfermo" y se refería a un ojo bollado, dolor de cabeza y músculos, estaba muy bien. ¿Acaso solo había fingido o solo había querido librarse de Sasuke y Kiba para estar solos?

—Sí, pero verte hace que me olvide de él y no quiero irme a dormir.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo Naruto-kun…—dijo Hinata—Debes dejar que el analgésico haga su función y además necesitas descansar. Mañana será otro día…

Vio como él hacia un puchero y luego bufo para dejarla libre. Hinata se puso de pie y se giró hacia Naruto. Se inclinó para darle un suave beso, fue como una caricia. Cuando se alejó, él tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió. Sintió su mano en su nuca y se vio empujada hacia él, en otro nuevo beso. Al principio, él besaba suavemente pero luego comenzó a insistir. Su lengua exploraba y delineaba sus labios hasta que ella decidió por dejarlo entrar. Naruto empujó la lengua dentro, acariciando la suya.

Naruto la agarró por la cintura e hizo lo mismo que cuando estaban en el hospital. Hinata sentada en sus piernas a horcadas. La falda se subió otra vez y con ayuda de Naruto, terminó enrollada en su cintura, dejando libre el término de sus medias y su ropa interior. Hinata se movió incomoda mientras era besada por él. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo sintió tan cerca de su entrada. Parecía que iban a perder el control y como la última vez tenía que mantenerlo, así que puso las manos en sus hombros y le hundió las uñas. Escuchó como él se quejaba por el dolor y Hinata se disculpó en su mente.

—Naruto-kun… No…—dijo alejando la boca de él.

—¡Aguafiestas!—se quejó Naruto dejándola ir.

—Más tarde te dejare—dijo ruborizada—Pero ahora debes dormir—dijo bajándose de Naruto. Miro su falda, tenía que quitársela. Se llevó las manos hacia atrás, hacia la cremallera de la falda y comenzó a bajarla mientras pensaba que había perdido algo de su timidez con Naruto, si, estaba nerviosa, pero no como antes. Abrió la cremallera y dejó que la falda se deslizara hacia el suelo, mientras levantaba la falda le dijo—No quiero que mañana te quejes—dobló la falda.

—No creo que pueda quejarme—dijo Naruto dándole una ardiente mirada—Te ves sensual.

Si, eran los tacones y las medias, y quizás su ropa interior negra pensó mirando hacia ellos. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia donde había dejado la ropa de Naruto. De pie allí, se quitó la suya, quedando en bragas y sostén. Se quitó los tacones y los dejó a un lado.

—Tus medias se ven sensuales—escuchó que decía Naruto mientras ella empezaba a deslizarlas hacia abajo, para quitárselas.

—Más tarde.

—No me ignores—gimoteo Naruto—Ven aquí… quiero seguir besándote… tocarte…

Hinata negó con la cabeza y lo ignoró. Metió las medias oscuras en los tacones negros y se acercó a la comoda de Naruto. Sacó una camiseta Hanes y unos boxers de su novio. Siguió ignorando la mirada caliente de Naruto y se metió al baño a darse una corta ducha. Unos minutos después salió olorosa y fresca vestida con la ropa de Naruto. Incluso se había quitado el sujetador y las bragas, lavando estas últimas para reusarlas el día siguiente. Apagó la luz del baño y miro hacia la cama. Naruto estaba debajo de las sabanas y miraba hacia ella. Había pensado que se había ido a dormir ya.

—Hinata-chan ven aquí…—pidió Naruto.

Suspiro pero no fue hacia él. Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la sala, aseguró la puerta principal, buscó un vaso con agua en la cocina y tomó la bolsita de analgésicos que Kiba había traído, apagó las luces y volvió a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y dejó el agua y la bolsa en la mesilla de noche.

—Hinata-chan…—siguió suplicando Naruto.

Ella rio. Se escuchaba tan lindo. Al fin caminó hacia la cama y se subió por el otro lado. Ni bien se acostó, se vio abrazada por él. Los brazos de Naruto se anclaron a su cuerpo y Hinata gimió de dolor.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto—Es que me gusta abrazarte.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su novio. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso, pero no intento profundizarlo, simplemente se alejó.

—Buenas noches—dijo y bostezó—Me gustaría pasar un poco más contigo pero creo que mi dolor de cabeza no me dejara—dijo Naruto mientras miraba hacia ella.

Hinata se rio.

—No hace nada. Ahora solo quiero que te mejores, así que duerme, Naruto-kun—dijo alzando una mano y acariciando su cara, sus mejillas y su barbilla cubiertas por barba de un día o quizás dos.

—¿Estarás aquí mañana?—preguntó él con la sonrisa más dulce que Hinata había visto viniendo de él. Se veía tan lindo cuando estaba adormilado.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Mañana tenía que trabajar. Le gustaría quedarse aquí con él pero no quería jugar con su trabajo y menos cuando tenía al enemigo de su novio como jefe. Esto sería un martirio.

—Tengo que trabajar mañana y tengo que irme temprano.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

—No… Quédate aquí y olvídate de Neji.

—Vendré al medio día. Lo prometo.

Él bufo molesto.

—Está bien.

—Ya duerme.

Él asintió débilmente y se acomodó en la cama para ir a dormir. Hinata hizo lo mismo. Ella se acomodó dentro sus brazos y estaba lanzándose a dormitar ya cuando escuchó que Naruto comenzaba a hablar otra vez.

—Me vuelves loco…—dijo Naruto.

—Tu a mí también—admitió Hinata sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

—He estado pensando que…

—Naruto-kun…

—No sé si lo que siento por ti es amor, ya que al parecer nunca ha amado a alguien más que a Sakura—dijo y Hinata paso saliva, nerviosa, no quería pensar nada malo y como si Naruto estuviese sabiendo lo que ella estaba por pensar, le dio un suave apretón y continuó—Pero lo que siento por ti es grande, porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y ahora mismo, a pesar de que la cabeza me duele como la mierda y quiero cerrar los ojos, quiero seguir viéndote, viendo tu belleza, lo linda que eres, quiero seguir escuchando tu voz y…

Hinata rio. Esto era hermoso. Llevó un dedo a los labios de Naruto callándolo. Naruto beso el dedo y casi lo adentra a su boca si no es porque Hinata lo retira antes. Naruto estaba más deseoso que nunca, al parecer el golpe quizás le había afectado en algo, de todos modos le encantaba, solo que le gustaría ceder pero tenía que ir a trabajar mañana.

—Estaré aquí para ti Naruto-kun—dijo ella—Seguirás viéndome y escuchándome.

—Es que tengo miedo de que este desmayado en el estacionamiento de donde trabajas y este soñando un sueño demasiado rico. No quiero despertarme y ver que no estas a mi lado, que me sigues odiando por lo que hice…—dijo con la expresión más triste que había visto en su vida viniendo de él.

Hinata sonrió y buscó su mano, la encontró y la entrelazó con la suya.

—Todo está bien ahora, Naruto-kun—dijo mientras atraía sus manos juntas hacia sus labios y daba un suave beso sobre la mano de Naruto, la retiró solo unos centímetros—Estaremos juntos—le dijo y vio como él sonreía por última vez antes de comenzar a tranquilarse.

Hinata no soltó sus manos, solo se acomodó más cerca de él, podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Morfeo la tomara en sus suaves brazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó a eso de las seis de la mañana, según vio en el despertador de Naruto en la mesilla que estaba a su lado. Miro hacia Naruto. Él estaba dormido profundamente. La piel alrededor de su ojo se veía oscura pero aun así se veía tan tierno. Los hombres que eran sexys hasta el infierno, como Naruto, cuando dormían parecían angelitos dulces que daban ganas de comérselos. Okay, eso había sonado cursi. Salió de las sabanas y bajo los pies al suelo, se calzó estos con unas pantuflas de Naruto que había encontrado antes.

Se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Dentro de este se cepilló los dientes, hizo sus necesidades y se ducho. Se envolvió en una toalla y se puso las bragas que había dejado secándose en el baño la noche anterior, sabía que era poco higiénico y que estas estaban un poco húmedas, pero ya cuando llegara a su casa se las cambiaria. Salió del baño para buscar el resto de su ropa.

Unos minutos después, salía otra vez del baño pero esta vez completamente cambiada, eso sí, sin las medias y con la blusa fuera de la falda. Llamaría un taxi del móvil de Naruto para que viniese a buscarla. Miro hacia la cama para ver a Naruto despierto y mirándola con una ardiente mirada. Hinata sonrió y se acercó a él. Inclinó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente, para después alejarse y desearle los buenos días.

—Buenos días—contestó él.

—Sigue durmiendo, solo son las…—Hinata le echo un vistazo al despertador—las seis y media.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No hace nada…—dijo y paseo la mirada por su cuerpo—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, iré a casa para cambiarme, me gustaría que me llamaras un taxi.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza.

—Puedo llevarte.

—No estás en condiciones.

—Vamos, solo me golpearon la cara—se quejó este haciendo un ademan como si estuviera restándole importancia.

Hinata bufo y pensó que podía llamar a Hanabi para que le trajera una muda de ropa y así ahorrarse el trabajo de ir a casa y luego ir a trabajar, ya que sería un largo trayecto. Le comunicó la idea a Naruto y este le cedió su móvil. Desbloqueo el móvil y abrió el marcador. Llamó rápidamente a Hanabi y le dijo que le trajera algo de ropa para ir a trabajar y su bolso, su hermana gemela le informó que había estado pensando lo mismo y habló sobre que eran las mejores hermanas gemelas del mundo. Cuando Hinata colgó, Hanabi le dijo que estaría rápidamente allí.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno—dijo Hinata mientras le pasaba el móvil a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió.

—Está bien, al menos podemos compartir el desayuno, si quieres te ayudo a prepararlo…

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No, mejor ve a bañarte.

Naruto la miro por un rato hasta que hizo un puchero para luego ponerse de pie. Hinata sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación de Naruto. Caminaba hacia la salida cuando se vio abrazada por detrás por Naruto. Este la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Naruto-kun…

—Es que estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí…

Hinata se ruborizo. Sus palabras hicieron que su corazón diese un vuelvo. Ella también estaba feliz de estar allí con él otra vez y esta vez de una manera diferente. Aun no podía creerse que eran novios, antes se ilusionaba con esta idea pero que fuera real era otra cosa, la volvía loca y desbordante de felicidad. Estaba segura que tenía un aura amarrilla y flores danzaban alrededor de ella.

—Naruto…

Su novio se apretó contra ella y Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban más, incluso creyó que vio su aura cambiar de amarillo a rojo por el deseo que sintió al sentir su estado mañanero. Esa _cosa_ no jugaba, pensó mientras intentaba alejarse de él pero Naruto seguía abrazándola con más fuerza.

—Naruto-kun…—se quejó Hinata intentando zafarse de su abrazo.

—Umm Hinata-chan…—susurró él sobre su oído derecho.

—Estas duro.

—Es la mañana y además tengo el objeto de mis masturbaciones frente a mí…

¿Acaso dijo…? ¡Oh dios! Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Ahora si debería parecer un puto tomate. Escuchó la risa divertida de Naruto y este la dejó ir solo para acercarse a su rostro y ver su estado vergonzoso.

—Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

Hinata lo ignoró y salió pitando de la habitación dejando a Naruto atrás. Llegó a parar al salón, abrió un poco los ventanales que daban hacia el balcón para darle un poco de aire al apartamento. Cuando lo hizo se fue a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Estaba friendo unos panqueques cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta delantera. Debía de ser su hermana. Apagó la hornilla y se dijo que seguiría después con los panqueques.

—Sigue con eso yo atenderé la puerta—escuchó la voz de Naruto a su espalda.

Hinata se giró hacia él. ¿Por qué no se ponía una camiseta? Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y su parte de abajo la cubría con tan solo un chándal que bailaba en sus caderas. ¿Quería matarla?

—Está bien.

Naruto sonrió y se fue a atender la puerta. Hinata volvió a encender la hornilla y siguió friendo los panqueques. Escuchó la voz estridente de su hermana, estaba burlándose de Naruto y su ojo morado. Hinata se rio. Unos minutos después su hermana entró en la cocina.

—Hola querida hermana—dijo Hanabi.

Hinata había terminado de freír los panqueques y los estaba sirviendo en los platos. Se giró hacia Hanabi y le sonrió.

—Hola Hanabi.

Su hermana sonrió y la miro con una mirada coqueta.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche? ¿Puedes caminar bien?—preguntó Hanabi y Hinata bufo molesta.

—No hice nada—dijo ruborizándose y se volvió hacia el desayuno, preparándolo—De todos modos, ¿trajiste lo que te dije?

Su hermana se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para tocarla. Hinata sintió como le tocaba su trasero con la punta de un dedo, como si estuviera probando algo.

—Sabes que lo hice pero no me cambies el tema—dijo Hanabi.

Hinata le dio un manotazo y la ignoro. Llevó el desayuno hacia la mesa. Naruto entró unos minutos después, aun sin camiseta, al parecer era muy exhibicionista. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y Hanabi tomó asiento a su lado. Hinata se quitó el delantal y lo dejó sobre la encimera. Se sentó con ellos. Comenzó a comer al igual que Hanabi. Naruto ya estaba tragándose el desayuno.

—Tienes un buen torso allí, Naruto-kun—dijo Hanabi algo melosa y echándole un vistazo a Naruto.

Naruto se llevó el tenedor con un poco de panqueque a la boca y bajo la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. Este se encogió de hombros. Hanabi comenzó a hablar y a preguntar sobre qué había pasado anoche entre ellos, pero los dos la ignoraron ya que su hermana solo quería saber los detalles sucios como la pervertida que era. Terminaron de desayunar y Naruto se ofreció a lavar los platos para que Hinata se cambiara.

Hinata fue a la habitación de su novio con Hanabi pisándole los talones. Una vez en la habitación, se despojó de la ropa que se había puesto ante la mirada de su hermana.

—Oye…

Hinata ladeo la cabeza hacia Hanabi.

—¿En verdad no hiciste nada anoche? Te mueves muy rápido…—dijo Hanabi observándola fijamente.

Hinata soltó un bufido.

—No, Hanabi, no hice nada anoche, solo nos fuimos a dormir.

—¿En serio? ¿Nada de toqueteos?

Ella cerró los ojos. Hanabi era algo insistente. Obvio que no iba a decirle lo de anoche y sus toqueteos calientes con Naruto, esto era íntimo y privado.

—No hicimos nada más que besarnos un rato…—dijo encogiéndose de hombros,

—¿Fueron candentes?

Hinata le lanzo una mirada asesina a su gemela y esta se rio.

—Vamos, solo bromeaba.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y agarró la bolsa de viaje negra que Hanabi había traído. Abrió la cremallera y comenzó a buscar en ella, encontrándose con más ropa de la normal. Le echo una mirada a Hanabi que estaba sentada en la cama mirándose las uñas.

—¿Y toda esta ropa?—preguntó sacando unas camisetas de la bolsa y enseñándosela.

—Te la traje para que te quedaras hoy con Naruto, así no tienes que ir a casa. También traje tu kit de aseo y mucha ropa interior, aunque estoy segura de que no la necesitaras—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata la fulminó con la mirada.

—Hanabi.

—¡Pensé en ti! Además luego de este tiempo que pasaste lejos de tu novio, están juntos otra vez y tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido y que mejor que hacerlo en la cama y desnudos.

—Solo piensas en sexo—la acuso Hinata. Se preguntó si pasaba otras cosas mejores que esa en la mente de su hermana gemela.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros. Hinata no dijo más nada. Se quitó la ropa interior y la cambio por otra. Se cambió de ropa. Se vistió con otra falda pero esta era de color azul oscuro y una blusa de color crema, la cual metió dentro de la falda. Desechó las medias, y dejó sus piernas libres. Entró toda la ropa desecha en una bolsa plástica que encontró en un cajón de Naruto y la entró en el bolso grande. Más tarde la sacaría.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Hinata terminaba de ponerse los tacones cuando Hanabi le dijo a Naruto que pasara. Naruto entró en su cuarto y se quedó viendo a Hinata. Soltó un silbido, ante su aspecto.

—¡Esa es mi chica!—exclamó dando un aplauso.

Hinata sonrió y tomó su cartera para buscar su kit de maquillaje. Se acercó a la comoda para arreglarse el pelo y maquillarse.

—¡Es la mia también!—exclamó Hanabi acercándose a la bolsa negra que estaba encima de la cama—¡Agradéceme Naruto-kun!

Naruto se giró hacia ella.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó su novio.

—Yo le di un cambio a su guardarropa…—murmuró orgullosa su hermana. Si, le había dado el visto bueno a que Hanabi cambiara su guardarropa, aún conservaba algunas camisetas, algunos jeans y otra ropa que Hanabi considera "Sosa" pero ahora su armario estaba lleno de vestidos coloridos, faldas, blusas elegantes y femeninas, a veces se arrepentía pero otra veces se decía que era su cambio, el poder del amor.

—Eso está bien—dijo Naruto y Hinata vio por el espejo como él la mirada—Pero no me hacía nada como te vestías antes…

—Gracias.

—Pero prefiero que te vistas con mis camisetas y boxers—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ese pervertido. Hinata se rio y volvió su vista al espejo para seguir maquillándose.

—¡Eso es sexy! ¡Voy a tener que robarme toda su ropa interior entonces…!—exclamó Hanabi.

Genial, ahora tendría que comprar ropa interior ya que sabía que Hanabi haría lo que dijo hace un momento. Gracias, Naruto, le "agradeció" en su mente.

—¿Por qué harías eso? A mí también me gusta su ropa interior…

—Toma entonces—escuchó que Hanabi le decía a Naruto. ¿Qué tomara qué?

—Lindas bragas, estoy seguro que eran las de anoche, ¿no Hinata?

¿Qué? El pintalabios que estaba colocándose se le corrió y giro la cara pasmada hacia Naruto. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Bragas? ¿Anoche? Miró hacia lo que este tenía entre sus manos. ¡Oh por dios! Hinata se puso colorada y dejando la barra de labios caminó rápidamente hacia Naruto. Le arrebató las bragas que había estado usando antes a Naruto de las manos. Ese pervertido. Le dio una mirada mordaz a Hanabi.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Por favor!

—¡Vamos! Como si él no te hubiera visto ya, no soy estúpida—se quejó está cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero es privado y me estas avergonzando.

Hanabi bufo y se fue de la habitación dejándola a solas con Naruto. Hinata fulminó a Naruto con la mirada.

—No le sigas el juego—le dijo Hinata.

—Es divertida—se defendió Naruto.

—¡Está riéndose de mí!—dijo Hinata enfadada con Naruto. Tendría que tener una conversación con Naruto de que no le siguiera el juego a Hanabi con sus pros y contras, Hanabi era peligrosa.

—Vamos no estaba haciendo eso.

Hinata le dio una última mirada asesina a Naruto antes de dirigirse otra vez a la comoda y arreglar su pintalabios corrido. Terminó de arreglarse, con su cabello envuelto en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Se acercó a la cama, metió las bragas dentro de la bolsa y la cerró. Guardó la bolsa en el armario de Naruto, algo que era estúpido, porque si Naruto quería revisarla y tomar sus bragas, solo tendría que buscarla, esta era su casa. De todos modos, la dejó allí.

—Hinata-chan…—la llamó Naruto.

Ella levantó la barbilla y tomó su bolso, salió de la habitación con la barbilla en alto.

—Vamos, no quería enfadarte—escuchó que Naruto decía detrás de ella mientras la seguía. Hinata no se detuvo y caminó por el pasillo hacia el salón, donde Hanabi la esperaba sentada en un sofá, revisando su móvil. Hinata reviso su bolso, tomó su teléfono móvil y lo exploró también, tenía algunos mensajes de Neji, los primeros decían que esperaba verla mañana o sea hoy, en el trabajo, que no lo dejara, que no dejara de trabajar para él y el ultimo estaba diciéndole que quería hablar con ella, según la hora, este lo había recibido a la misma hora en la que estaba en el hospital con Naruto. Se preguntó qué quería. ¿Iba a despedirla?

Suspiro. Si era eso, entonces se ahorraba la palabrería. Si Neji la despedía solo tendría que buscar otro trabajo, o mejor aún, quedar desempleada y concentrarse en la universidad cuando entrara en unos meses. Chequeo la hora, eran las siete y diez. Apagó la pantalla y guardo el móvil.

—Nos vamos, Hanabi…—dijo Hinata caminando hacia la puerta.

Vio como Hanabi se ponía de pie agarrando su propio bolso que había dejado en un sofá y se acercaba a la puerta. Hinata abrió la puerta delantera, dejando que su hermana saliera. Se viró hacia Naruto.

—Volveré más tarde…—dijo y Naruto, quien estaba cerca, acercó la cara hacia la de ella, quizás para recibir un beso, pero Hinata lo pondría de castigo, así que solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Hinata—llamó Naruto su nombre en tono de súplica.

—Piensa en lo de hace rato…

—Tomare tus bragas—la "amenazo" Naruto.

Hinata rio. ¿Era en serio? Sabía que él no sería capaz de hacer eso.

—Haz lo que quieras…—dijo y salió por la puerta con Hanabi siguiéndole los pasos. Escuchó como Naruto se quejaba.

Hinata no volvió la vista hacia su novio. Cuando iba en el ascensor con Hanabi esta le codeo. Hinata giro el rostro hacia su hermana.

—Sabes que tomara tus bragas.

—Él no es de esos…—dijo Hinata y se quedó en silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba, él como cualquier otro hombre, se había masturbado con ella en sus pensamientos, que lo detendría de tomar su ropa interior y hacer lo mismo. Bueno, él era un hombre.

—Es un hombre.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras bajaban por el ascensor. Cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron y salieron del aparato, Hanabi murmuro:

—Shikamaru me quito mis bragas antes de ayer y creo que las usa para hacer actos sucios con ellas—dijo ella como si fuera algo normal, como si fuera solo tomar un vaso con agua del refrigerador.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Te quito las bragas?

—No estamos hablando de mí—dijo Hanabi mientras le pasaba las llaves del auto a Hinata.

—¿Lo hiciste con él otra vez?—preguntó Hinata dándole una mirada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es candente y sabe mover muy bien las caderas. Cuando tu des ese paso candente con Naruto me entenderás.

Hinata rodó los ojos. Okay, ya no quería saber nada más de la vida amorosa de Hanabi, ella no era su hermana. Pensó en Naruto, estaba segura que cuando regresara del trabajo, ese paso del que su hermana hablaba quizás lo daría esa noche. ¿Qué debería hacer? No podía escapar de él… iba a suceder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al final fue a trabajar. Cubriendo su ojo morado con unas gafas de sol. Kiba se había burlado de él cuándo se quitó las gafas en su oficina y le había dicho que se lo había buscado por tonto, luego de burlas de parte de su amigo, el tipo se fue dejándolo solo. Naruto pasado la mañana haciendo horas, ya que había completado el trabajo que tenía el día de ayer y no tenía nada que hacer hoy, además de eso, Kiba estaba a cargo aquel día. Luego de unas horas, se fue de la empresa y se fue a vagar a la ciudad. Luego de horas llego a parar a un restaurant para esperar la hora del almuerzo y además, podria invitar a comer a Hinata, ella estaba cerca de allí. Pidió un café para entretenerse y mientras tomaba una taza de café, recordó lo de esta mañana. Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en sus labios. Las bragas de Hinata. Si, tomó las bragas de Hinata pero no las usó para hacer actos pervertidos con ella, como masturbarse, la verdad es que solo las observó por un rato antes de devolverlas a donde habían yacido anteriormente y luego irse a cambiar para irse a trabajar.

Había sido divertido ver a Hinata toda ruborizada por él tocando sus bragas, como si no lo hubiera hecho anteriormente. Si, lo había hecho cuando ella las tenía encima, pero era casi lo mismo. Se mordió el labio y se relamió los labios. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y suspiro. Quería que llegara ya la hora del almuerzo para ver a su chica otra vez

Su móvil sonó en ese momento. Lo sacó de la chaqueta y miró la pantalla. El nombre de Sasuke apareció en esta. ¿Qué quería Sasuke ahora? Contestó:

—¿Qué quieres Teme?—graznó por el móvil.

—_¿Dónde estás Dobe?—_preguntó Sasuke_—Estoy aquí en tu trabajo, Kiba me dijo que saliste_—dijo Sasuke.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Estoy en…—le dijo el lugar—¿Pero para que me quieres?

—_Solo quería ver como estabas—_escuchó Naruto que decía a Sasuke.

—¿No tienes que atender a tu mujer?—preguntó hastiado, no quería ver a Sasuke.

—_Ando con ella…—_dijo y se escuchaba feliz por andar con su esposa—_Estábamos en una_ _cita con el doctor. Bueno, iré en unos minutos, así podemos aprovechar para comer todos juntos, llama a Hyuuga._

¿A Hinata? Bueno, de seguro era Sakura que quería verla.

—Sí, lo hare…

Sasuke se despidió de él, diciéndole que se verían en un rato y colgó. Naruto le mandó un rápido mensaje a Hinata, diciéndole que cuando saliera a almorzar que fuera al lugar donde él estaba. Hinata de seguro vendría con Hanabi, así que se trasladó a una mesa más grande para que cupieran todos. Unos minutos después, recibió un mensaje, era de Hinata y ella le decía en este que iban ya para allá.

Sonrió y bloqueó la pantalla, pero luego la desbloqueó y husmeó en el móvil. Había descargado un juego de acertijos de palabras esta mañana gracias a su aburrimiento, quizás podía aumentar algunos niveles mientras esperaba. Estaba matándose la cabeza con una palabra que no sabía cuándo Sasuke y Sakura llegaron. Naruto dejó el juego y se puso de pie.

Sakura dio un paso hacia él. Estaba vestida con un vestido oscuro sin mangas y su avanzado estado se notaba. Ella se acercó y le paso los brazos por el cuello, acercándolo en un cálido abrazo. Naruto levantó los brazos y la abrazó con suavidad. Cuando se separaron ella sonreía.

—Naruto-kun…—dijo ella su nombre con mucha felicidad.

—Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto de la misma forma—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Naruto.

—Feliz, como siempre…—dijo Sakura y se fue a sentar, Sasuke le apartó una silla y la ayudó a sentar, luego Sasuke le dio una mirada.

—Hola Dobe—lo "saludó" Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se sentó en el lado derecho de Sakura. Naruto rodó los ojos y tomó asiento al lado de Sasuke.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo?—preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cara y se quitó las gafas, señaló su ojo morado y Sasuke rio mientras que Sakura se tapaba la boca con una mano, sorprendida.

—Eso se ve mal—dijo ella.

Naruto rio y volvió a colocarse las gafas.

—Sí, muy feo, espero que en unos días mejore.

—Se metió con Neji—dijo Sasuke a Sakura—Lo noqueó por haberlo golpeado.

Ella arrugó la boca y lo miro.

—Lo siento mucho.

Naruto hizo un ademan de manos.

—No importa, ya para la próxima sé que no debo meterme con él.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—Manejas una empresa de seguridad y no sabes defenderte. Dos palabras: eres patético.

Naruto rio.

—Corrección. Manejo equipos electrónicos para asegurar la seguridad, en los manuales no dice si al colocar una cámara, tengo que golpear el equipo antes, así que déjate de mierdas—dijo y se volvió hacia Sakura—Discúlpame por…

Ella lo interrumpió con su risa.

—Vamos, Sasuke dice mierda a cada rato que está en…—se interrumpió y su cara se volvió roja. Se tapó el rostro con las manos—Lo siento.

Sasuke fue el que se rio ahora.

—¡Esto es divertido!—se burló Sasuke—Pero sigo diciendo que eres patético, pero por el chiste medio malo que hiciste te ganaste un punto…—dijo Sasuke y rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos, lo encontró y se lo lanzó a Naruto, quien lo atrapó en el aire—Toma tu premio de consolación.

Naruto abrió la mano y sonrió. Era una golosina. Se encogió de hombros y quito el papel que la cubría, se la metió en la boca. Ummm, deliciosa, era de frutas. Sasuke volvió a reírse y Sakura le secundo. Vaya, esto cambiaba el ambiente. En verdad estaba sorprendido que las cosas hubieran cambiado, no creyó verse hablando tan animadamente con Sasuke y tampoco con Sakura. Incluso, verla ya no hacía que su corazón saltara dentro de él.

—Vero que están divirtiéndose—dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza. Era Hanabi quien tomó asiento al lado de Sakura, Naruto se puso de pie y le aparto la silla a su novia, como todo un caballero, ella sonrió y se acercó para darle un suave y rápido beso en los labios, tomó asiento y Naruto volvió a sentarse. Hinata acercó más su asiento al suyo y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo.

—Hey…—la saludó Naruto.

—Hola… Naruto-kun—dijo ella.

—¡Esto es lindo!—exclamó Sakura y saco rápidamente su móvil de su bolsa.

Naruto se ruborizo cuando vio que ella comenzaba a tomarle fotos a los dos, de seguro para mandárselas a Ino y a Sai. Naruto escucho como Hinata se reía. El bajo la mirada hacia ella y Hinata lo miro, sonrieron entre ellos. Si, debía de admitir que era lindo. Naruto bajo la cabeza y colocó un beso en la frente de su novia.

—¡No es justo!—se quejó Hanabi—Sabia que no debía de venir a comer con ustedes. Estoy rodeada de las parejas más empalagosas que he conocido en mi vida. Si voy a estar aquí, es mejor que dejen eso, me da envidia no tener un novio—los amenazó la chica.

—Ya mejor vamos a pedir de comer que estoy famélico—interrumpió Sasuke, haciendo que el tema quedara zancado.

Todos asintieron. Ahora que estaban juntos, Naruto le hizo señas a un camarero. El muchacho se acercó con un par de cartas y se las entregó, Sasuke y Sakura tomaron una para ellos, Hanabi tomó otra y Naruto y Hinata compartieron una. Unos segundos después, todos pidieron lo que iban a comer y el camarero se marchó de la mesa.

—Qué bueno que Naruto ya no está como Shrek…—dijo Sasuke burlándose de Naruto.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que es eso?—preguntó Naruto curioso. No sabía que Sasuke veía dibujos animados—¿Acaso Sakura te deja ver televisión?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miro hacia su mujer con amor. Naruto lo miro sorprendido, vaya, eso era diferente. Sasuke mostrando alguna emoción delante de ellos.

—Vemos televisión y a Sakura le encantan los dibujos animados—dijo Sasuke con orgullo, como si no le diese vergüenza—¿Has visto Hora de Aventura? ¡Es genial!

Todos se rieron.

—Tiene que ser el embarazo—dijo Hinata—Es la única forma de que a Sakura-chan le gusten estas cosas. Siempre aborrecía sentarse en la tele a ver cosas de niños. Quizás siempre tuvo una mente "adulta".

—Sí, eso—señaló Sakura—Es que no me gustan esas cosas pero ahora no dejo de verlas…

—¿Sakura cómo están los chicos?—preguntó Naruto.

—Están bien—dijo Sakura mientras pasaba una mano por su vientre—No puedo esperar para tenerlos en mis brazos—miro hacia Sasuke.

—Mejor dicho, no podemos esperar a tenerlos en nuestros brazos—recalcó Sasuke a su lado mientras le daba un medio abrazo. Sakura sonrió y le agarró la mano a su esposo. Se dieron una mirada de amor.

Debía de sentirse maravilloso la emoción de saber que muy pronto tendrías hijos con el amor de tu vida. Naruto miro a Hinata quien miraba a Sasuke y a Sakura feliz. Le gustaría en un futuro tener hijos con ella.

La conversación giro entre los bebes de Sakura y algunas cosas de familia. La comida llego y se dispusieron a comer. Una media hora después, estaban tomando algo de postre, cuando Naruto vio como Hinata se movía incómoda en su asiento. Desde que empezó la velada, la había notado algo rara, si había bromeado un poco al principio, pero luego se aquietó y ahora estaba algo callada. ¿Acaso pasaba algo?

—Hinata-chan…—la llamó.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó algo preocupado.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos antes de suspirar y asentir.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata en voz baja a su lado.

Naruto miro hacia ella y arqueo las cejas. Su novia se veía muy seria. Miró hacia Sasuke y este lo miraba con una ceja levantada, se encogió de hombros y miro hacia su esposa que estaba hablando con Hanabi en ese momento. Naruto asintió y se excusó, se limpió las manos con una servilleta y luego se puso de pie, Hinata lo imitó. Se marcharon ante la mirada curiosa de sus acompañantes.

Llegaron a parar en una pequeña terraza que pertenecía al restaurant. Había un área para fumadores y otras personas solo conversaban. Hinata lo arrastró por el lugar hasta encontrar un lugar libre. Cuando lo encontraron, ella se giró hacia él. Lo envolvió en un abrazo, Naruto le devolvió el abrazo y duraron un rato así hasta que sintió como ella quería apartarse. Naruto aflojó los brazos y la dejó ir.

Hinata miro hacia el suelo y luego levantó la mirada hacia él. Ella levantó una mano y le quito las gafas.

—Así está mejor…

Naruto sonrió pero luego borró la sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno…—ella llevó la otra mano a su cara y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla—Yo…

—¿Saldrás temprano hoy?—preguntó Naruto, quizás ella estaba así porque pensaba que saldría temprano hoy pero quizás no era posible. Hinata dejó caer la mano—Si no es así está bien, pero si sales temprano podemos ir a casa, no tengo que hacer nada hoy y así podemos pasar el día en…—levantó una mano y la deslizó por su suave brazo derecho, acariciándola—En mi cama…—dijo esto último relamiéndose los labios.

Las mejillas de su novia se tiñeron de rojo y ella se acercó. Su boca en la de él. Las manos de Hinata se cerraron en su cabello y tiró de él. Estaba ansiosa por besarlo, ya que ella tomó el control, su lengua se abrió paso por sus labios, acaricio su lengua con la suya. Vaya, estaba sorprendido, no pensó que la tímida de Hinata haría esto en un lugar público. Debía de estar cambiando, aunque a él le gustaba la Hinata tímida. Naruto ladeo la cabeza para profundizar más el beso, pero Hinata rompió el contacto.

—Me gustaría pero no puedo—dijo ella bajando la mirada—Pensé que si salía temprano, podía irme a tu apartamento y pasar el fin de semana contigo, juntos pero…—ella hizo una mueca y lo miro.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Naruto algo angustiado—Puedes venir a mi piso después que salgas del trabajo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo una mala noticia—dijo Hinata con una mirada muy seria.

Naruto miro hacia Hinata. No le gustaba su expresión ahora mismo.

—Suéltalo.

—Tengo que irme de viaje hoy—soltó ella tan rápidamente que Naruto se atraganto con su saliva. Tosió par de veces mientras lo digería. ¿Irse de viaje? ¿Qué? No entendía a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué dices?

Ella miro hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó—Esta mañana cuando llegue al trabajo, Neji me llamó a su oficina. Pensé que me iba a despedir por lo de ayer, pero no fue así—ella lo miro—Él estaba sonriendo y me dijo que se disculpa por lo que te hizo, dijo que lo olvidáramos y que comenzáramos de nuevo.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con un viaje? ¿Por qué te vas de viaje hoy?

—Luego de que me dejó ir, unas horas después antes de venir hacia acá, él me llamó y me dijo que teníamos que viajar a Nueva York esta tarde. Intente negarme porque le dije que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, pero él dijo que era plenamente profesional, aun así no le creí, él no dijo nada de esto ayer… y tampoco llegue a ver ninguna carta o recordatorio de esto. Es obvio que se lo inventó o algo así.

—Niégate—dijo Naruto sintiendo una ola de ira crecer en su cuerpo. Neji se estaba aprovechando—No puedes ir a Nueva York cuando las cosas están como están. Tienes que negarte.

—Quisiera hacerlo pero él ya tiene el vuelo y estancia allá pagada. Estaremos allá por tres días, él va a ir a una conferencia y me necesita. Creo que no puedo hacer nada más…—dijo Hinata con una mirada triste.

Mierda. Ese hijo de puta la había hecho. Lo dejaría ir por el momento pero después de este viaje, iba a tener una pequeña charla con el jefe de su novia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bueno, luego de muchas respuestas se ha quedado como seguía -se encoge de hombros- solo espero que les haya gustado como sigue. ****Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Y les tengo una pista... Que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Que es lo que habra...?**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	14. Capitulo 13

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ahora se sentía una mala persona.

Shion suspiro y perdió la concentración en su clase de Anatomía. Ahora que lo veía, quizás no había estado concentrada desde que entró en la clase hace una hora. No, no podía, no cuando se sentía tan mal y se sentía la peor perra en la faz de la tierra, bueno había peores perras que ella, pero de todos modos era una perra, y también tenía otras cosas en la cabeza además de sentirse una perra.

Soltó otro suspiro y apoyo la barbilla en una mano. Ayer, cuando había ido con Kiba a ver a Naruto al hospital, se había acercado a Hinata cuando esta salió de la habitación de Naruto, la chica le había dado la peor mirada asesina que había recibido en su vida y Shion sabía que se la merecía. Había hecho sentir miserable a la chica por sus caprichos y se sentía muy mal por esto. Le había pedido que la perdonara, diciéndole que solo había sido deseo que había sentido por Naruto, pero Hinata le dijo que no quería escuchar nada proveniente de ella. Fue algo tan extraño y tan sorprendente.

Había sido algo duro, Shion solo había querido disculparse con Hinata. No quería ser enemiga de la mejor amiga de Sakura, quería arreglar las cosas. Bufo molesta e intento todo lo que pudo para poner atención a la clase. Falló. Su mente estaba llena de arrepentimiento. Se dijo que intentaría otra vez hablar con Hinata o quizás podía hablar con Sakura para que le ayudara. Bueno, mejor esto último no, era mejor que ella resolviese sus problemas.

Cuando salió de clases, revisó su móvil. Tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió y sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Era de Kiba, lo había recibido hace una hora, en este le decía que lo llamara para ir a buscarla. Bloqueó la pantalla y metió su móvil en su bolsa. No tenía ganas de ver a Kiba, no luego de lo que paso anoche… Se maldecía a sí misma. Era tonta, si antes pensaba que era inteligente y que nada le afectaba, estaba mintiendo. Kiba seguía afectándole.

El estómago le gruñó en ese momento y se dijo que tenía que complacer a su estómago antes de irse al restaurant a trabajar. Se fue hacia la cafetería. Unos minutos después, estaba sentada en una mesa, con un vaso de frappe de fresas y un sándwich en la mano. Mientras le daba un mordisco al sándwich, pensó en lo que paso anoche con Kiba.

Luego de que él la llevase a su casa, dejándola en la puerta secamente, se marchó, dejándola confundida. Después de una media hora, Kiba volvió a aparecer, esta vez con la excusa de que la invitaba a cenar, la cena fue algo incomoda, ya que él le echo en la cara lo que hizo, una y otra vez, y Shion solo se quedó callada escuchándolo, esperando que aquella fuera la última cena que compartirían.

Shion soltó una risotada y unas chicas fresas que estaba sentadas en la mesa de al lado le echaron una mirada, Shion le frunció el ceño y las chicas volvieron a lo suyo. Movió la cabeza. No iba a ser la última cena. Bajo la mirada. Ella había cedido a sus encantos otra vez, claro, eso fue luego de unas copas. Se había acostado con Kiba aunque no había estado borracha porque lo recordaba todo exactamente. Esto era imperdonable para ella. En verdad que era una estúpida, si ella pensaba que Sakura o Hinata eran estúpidas, ella lo era más. ¿Cómo pudo haberse acostado con su ex, quien la dejó luego de que él se sintiera "asfixiado" por su relación? Tropezó de nuevo con la misma puta piedra. _«Estúpida piedra»,_ pensó arrugando los labios.

Movió otra vez la cabeza. Si, seguía pensando en esto y en lo de Hinata no iba a tener el día tranquilo. Era mejor que empujara esos turbios pensamientos lejos, tenía otras cosas mejores en las que concentrarse. Siguió comiendo.

Estaba terminando su sándwich de jamón y queso tranquilamente en la cafetería de la universidad cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ella. Shion levantó la mirada y arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué hacia _él_ allí? ¿Acaso la estaba vigilando? Shion suspiro molesta. Ah, claro, ella no había contestado el puto mensaje y no le había llamado. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué tenía que hacer todo lo que él decía solo porque fueron pareja hace unos años?

—¿Qué quieres Kiba?—preguntó Shion mientras le daba otro bocado a su sándwich, terminándolo al fin. Se limpió las manos en una servilleta y tomó un poco del frappe de fresa, llevándoselo a la boca.

—Pensé que te había dicho que me llamaras para venir a buscarte—dijo Kiba secamente y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Shion levantó una ceja. En serio, ¿Qué se creía este? Solo porque habían dormido juntos otra vez no significaba nada, solo había sido un revolcón, ella había estado deprimida y estaba seguro de que él estaba deseoso. Los hombres eran así, veían a su ex siendo feliz y lo primero que pensaban era: _«Tengo que acostarme con ella otra vez para hacerla infeliz y hacer que piense en mi otra vez». _Bien, lo cumplió. Tomó otro sorbo del zumo y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—dijo ella tomando una servilleta y jugando con ella, tenía que distraerse.

—Sí, pero quería que me llamaras para venir a buscarte—siguió jodiendo Kiba.

—Bueno…—ella paseo la mirada por él. Hoy estaba vestido diferente, tenía un traje y cualquiera que lo viese allí diría que es profesor. Se rio—Ya estás aquí.

Kiba frunció el ceño, para luego negar con la cabeza y tomar asiento frente a ella. ¿Qué quería ahora? Shion volvió a bufar molesta y desvió la mirada. Vio como las chicas de hace rato, se quedaban viendo a Kiba con ojos de perro con hambre y se reían como chivas. Genial, ahora con ese traje se veía mejor que en su apariencia normal. Lo odiaba.

—También tenemos que hablar…—dijo Kiba con seriedad.

Claro, sobre lo que paso anoche. ¿Que creía Kiba? ¿Qué ella era la misma jovencita que se obsesionaba? Había pasado esa etapa ya, admitía que su cuerpo había disfrutado lo de anoche, pero su cabeza no. Lo de anoche había estado mal.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo distraída…—dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Shion se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es por lo de ayer?

Ella dio un respingo y vio como una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Kiba extendió una mano por la mesa y tomó la que ella tenía jugando con la servilleta. Apretó el agarre.

—Sé que sí, así que no trates de negarlo porque yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ello—dijo Kiba sorprendiendo a Shion. Oh, esto era algo diferente, pero aun así no significaba nada. Kiba frunció el ceño de pronto, borrándola sonrisa—Aun así estoy enfadado. Me desperté y no estabas allí. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿En serio tenía que contestarle eso? Negó con la cabeza. Se había ido porque si se quedaba las cosas serían diferentes ahora. De todos modos ya no importaba.

—Solo me fui—dijo despreocupadamente Shion—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—Me habrías avisado.

Shion se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Bueno… —murmuró él—Vi a Naruto esta mañana y su cara no se ve bien. Bueno, más bien su ojo, parece una mora, es divertido—Kiba sonrió y Shion rodo los ojos—Ayer… Siento lo de ayer y no me refiero lo de anoche, me refiero a haberte dicho esas cosas, pero tú sabes muy bien que todo lo que está pasando es en parte tu culpa—Vaya, era la perra mala, si, lo sabía—Si no te habrías acercado a Naruto, Hinata no los habría visto besándose y luego ella no se iría a trabajar para Neji Yagami, Neji no lo hubiera golpeado y él no tendría su ojo morado.

Shion sintió su furia crecer. ¿Cuándo dejarían de acusarla? Estaba cansada ya. Se dijo que cuando terminara todo esto, iba a alejarse de todos ellos.

—Sí, sí, ya se, sé que soy la mala de la novela, así que déjame en paz. Sé que tanto Hinata, como su gemela y quizás otras personas me odian por meterme en la relación, que por cierto, no había ninguna en aquel tiempo—dijo Shion—¡Estoy cansada!—exclamó—Incluso Sakura me ve con malos ojos y casi ni me habla.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Kiba.

Ella bajo la cabeza.

—Yo solo seguía mis deseos y ahora, tengo como a más de 10 personas odiándome y te voy a incluir—dijo Shion mirándolo—Cada vez que sigo mis caprichos todo sale mal.

Él se rio y la miro a los ojos.

—Yo no te odio…—dijo y apretó su mano otra vez—Y si te refieres a nuestra relación supongo que no salió como debía de salir—Kiba levantó su mano y la acercó hacia sus labios, depositó un suave beso en ella y la dejó ir. Shion tomó su mano con la otra y se mordió el labio. Kiba continuo—Yo era y sigo siendo un hombre liberal. La chica con la que salía antes de que nos ligáramos, sabía que no me gustaba que me celaran y que necesitaba mi espacio de vez en cuando pero tú siempre vivías encima de mí y no me dabas mi espacio, me sentía sin aire—le dijo y Shion bufo molesta—Por eso termine contigo y lo sabes.

—¿Ah sí, te puse alguna pistola en la cabeza?—preguntó Shion arqueando una ceja. Que ella recordase nunca lo hizo. En verdad estaba harta de todo esto. Odiaba que la acusaran.

Kiba rio.

—Lo sé, no es tanto tu culpa, pero me tenías algo cegado, ese delicioso e inexperto cuerpo tuyo me…—susurró Kiba en un tono seductor mientras deslizaba la mirada por el cuerpo de Shion, aunque solo podía ver la mitad de este—…excitaba.

No tenía tacto al hablar y era un maniático sexual. Shion sonrió y ella había estado enamorada de este tipo. Es verdad lo que dicen, cuando una es joven es algo estúpido. Ella lo había sido.

—Ya no importa—murmuró ella, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, por mucho que se arrepintiera y se odiara por todo lo que había pasado, al final no iba poder devolver el tiempo y borrarlo. Tenía que vivir con ello ahora.

—No pensé en volver a acostarme contigo, pero te veías anoche tan triste—dijo Kiba y Shion rio. O sea que solo se había acostado con ella porque estaba "triste"—Sé que no quieres admitirlo, pero sé que estas triste porque Hinata puede que no te perdone—Kiba sonrió—No la conozco muy bien a pesar de que estudiamos en el mismo instituto y tenemos a Naruto en común, pero sé que ella es una buena chica y ella te perdonara, lo hará. Solo dale tiempo, no es fácil perdonar a alguien quien intentó robarle al novio.

Shion puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que se sentía mal porque Hinata no la perdonó? ¿Qué se sentía arrepentida? No, no lo diría, él le diría en su cara que se lo advirtió y quizás se burlaría de ella.

—Te digo que no era su novio cuando lo bese—dijo con una sonrisa Shion.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—Pero estaban en eso.

Shion lo fulminó con la mirada y él le sonrió. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y Shion le agradeció esto. Podía poner sus pensamientos en orden. Miro hacia él, Kiba estaba mirando su reloj en ese momento, quizás tenía que estar en otro sitio y estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ella allí, quizás con su novia.

—¿No tienes novia?—preguntó de pronto Shion.

Kiba miro hacia ella sorprendido, quizás preguntándose porque estaba preguntando eso.

—Bueno… Salía con alguien pero…—Kiba hizo una mueca—Digamos que no funciono.

—Recuerdo a una chica el día que bese a Naruto, ¿era esa tu novia?—le preguntó Shion recordando a la chica media fresita de aquel día.

Kiba la miro por unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo era pero desde que te vi ese día no pude continuar con ella.

¿Qué significaba eso? Shion arqueo las cejas. ¿Estaba diciendo que ella lo afectaba al igual que él lo hacía con ella?

—Entonces…

—Simplemente no funcionó.

Mierda. Bufo molesta y tiro el pensamiento de que ella lo afectaba a la basura. No era verdad. A Kiba solo le fascinaba joderle la vida. Debería cortar ya los lazos con él, ya estaba bueno, pero primero debería hablar con Hinata, en verdad que no quería que ella la odiase. Cerró los ojos. Esto le pasaba por desear cosas ajenas, aunque al principio él no era tomado. Ya más tarde resolvería las cosas con Hinata, después con Naruto y luego con Kiba, poniéndole fin a todo el drama de su patética vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Estaba bromeando?

Quiso golpear una pared para descargar su ira y romperse la mano, pero si lo hacía, Hinata se enfadaría con él y además de eso no podria tocarla. Bufo molesto. A Neji le gustaba joderle la vida. Ahora se había inventado un puto viaje a Nueva York por tres días. En verdad que el hombre era astuto y una maldita alimaña.

Naruto levantó una mano y se acarició el entrecejo. Le dolía de tanto fruncirlo. Miro a su chica. Esta tenía una triste mirada en su bello rostro. Maldición. Neji la había puesto allí. Suspiro y abrazó a Hinata. Apoyó la barbilla en la corinilla de la cabeza de su chica.

—No me gusta esto…—dijo Naruto pasando las manos por la espalda de Hinata.

—A mí tampoco pero en serio no hay nada que hacer—dijo Hinata enterrando más la cabeza en su pecho. Le gustaba esto. Naruto aspiró el olor de su pelo, recordaría esto cuando ella se fuera de viaje, su pelo olía a frutas.

Naruto la dejó ir y se miraron a la cara.

—Lo hace a propósito, ¿verdad?—preguntó Naruto algo enfadado. No podía creer lo que decía Hinata. Ese Neji estaba aprovechándose de su posición como jefe de Hinata.

—En serio dejare el trabajo cuando esto termine, ¿sí?—dijo ella dándole ánimos quizás para que él se sintiese mejor. En parte era su culpa que ella haya aceptado aquel trabajo con Neji. Si él no hubiese sido tan estúpido, ella no hubiera corrido hacia Neji. Bueno, ya no podía seguir lamentándose de eso, las cosas estaban bien ahora, con excepción de su jefe.

—Está bien…—aceptó Naruto.

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso.

—Tengo que ir a tu piso a recoger mi bolsa y después ir a mi casa a ordenar la maleta. Nuestro vuelo es a las cinco de la tarde—le informó Hinata—Llegaremos tarde a Nueva York pero podremos descansar algo antes de la primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Por qué tan tarde?—preguntó Naruto. ¿Por qué no podían irse mañana? Él había hecho planes en su cabeza antes, de estar con Hinata todo el día, pero el idiota de Neji los había arruinado.

—Neji tiene una conferencia a primera hora de la mañana—dijo Hinata—Así que es por eso que tenemos que irnos hoy.

—Eso se lo invento. ¿De qué tiene una conferencia? ¿Si es de abogados no debería ir Shikamaru también?

Hinata arrugó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás lo haya hecho—dijo ella—Le pregunte a Hanabi y dijo que no sabía nada de esto.

—¿Viste si hay una prueba?—preguntó Naruto, no podía creerse el cuento entero todavía, tenía que haber una prueba.

—Si la hay no me la dejó ver…—dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza.

Naruto bufo molesto otra vez y ella rio. Se volvieron a abrazar y ella levantó un poco la cabeza hacia él. Naruto sonrió. No podía seguir enfadado, no cuando veía ese hermoso rostro sonreírle. No podía creer que estuvieran juntos de verdad.

—¡Hey tortolitos!—exclamó una voz femenina.

Naruto y Hinata miraron hacia la entrada de la terraza, Hanabi estaba parada sobre el umbral mirándolos con una mirada burlona. Ella se acercó hasta ellos rompiendo su pequeña burbujita de amor.

—Hinata no es por interrumpir pero debes llevarme de regreso. Shikamaru me llamó ahora y está algo enfadado—dijo Hanabi cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos—Resulta que él también ira a la conferencia…

—¿Es enserio la conferencia?—le preguntó Naruto a su cuñada.

—Sí, lo es—dijo Hanabi—Créeme, yo tampoco lo creí pero ahora, recuerdo que vi algo sobre esto hace unos días, pero Shikamaru me dijo que botara la carta en la basura—ella se encogió de hombros—Dijo que iba a ser muy aburrido y ahora no sé qué le hizo cambiar de opinión pero tengo que organizar el puto viaje con tan poco tiempo, así que debo regresar rápido al bufete.

Ya veía… Miro a Hinata. Entonces era verdad, aun así no se lo creía mucho, quizás Neji había atado cabos sueltos para que fuese más creíble. No se creía nada, pero no podía hacer nada. Era mejor dejarla ir a ese viaje, además, Hanabi estaría también allí. Ella la protegería de Neji.

—Espero que les vaya bien…—les dijo a las gemelas. Ellas sonrieron—Pero te tengo pena Hanabi.

—Créeme tengo que hacer todo rápido ahora, así que siento si me llevó a tu chica.

—Está bien. Solo siento pena por ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros. En serio, como podían soportar seguir bajo el mando de jefes tan odiosos como Neji y Shikamaru. Él no podría, le gustaba ser su propio jefe.

—¿Me llevaras de regreso o seguirás besuqueándote con Narutin aquí?—preguntó Hanabi a Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y se separó del todo de Naruto.

—Sí, está bien…—aceptó y miro hacia Naruto—Llevare a Hanabi y luego pasare por tu piso a recoger mis cosas.

—Entonces te esperare allá—dijo, ya que no podria estar con ella el día de hoy, por lo menos tendrían algunos minutos juntos.

Ella sonrió y se quedaron unos segundos viéndose.

—¿Podríamos irnos?—preguntó algo desesperada Hanabi.

—Hanabi-chan no me agradas hoy—dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca—Estas de muy mal humor.

—De seguro mi regla se acerca…—dijo ella acariciándose la barbilla—¡Adoro esos días!—exclamó y agarró a Hinata del brazo, llevándola hacia dentro del restaurant.

Naruto las siguió. Una vez dentro del restaurant se acercaron a la mesa. Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy acaramelados pero cuando ellos se acercaron, rompieron su burbujita de amor. Al parecer n habían entendido que el ya no tenía ningún pensamiento de amor con Sakura, la única mujer por la que moría ahora era Hinata, solo ella.

—Ya nos vamos…—dijo Hinata a Sakura—Cuídate—Su novia se acercó a su mejor amiga y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, luego acaricio con una mano el vientre de Sakura—Adiós queridos míos…—se despidió de los bebes que habitaban en Sakura.

Naruto se sonrojo. Esa era una linda escena.

—Quita esa cara boba, Dobe—escuchó decir a Sasuke.

Naruto miro hacia su amigo y le saco el dedo mayor secretamente. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y movió los labios. Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿Acaso le había dicho…? En serio estaba viendo demasiada televisión. Frunció el ceño.

—Idiota.

—Al menos soy un idiota feliz—dijo Sasuke mirando hacia su esposa que se despedía de Hinata y Hanabi.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Las chicas terminaron de despedirse. Sasuke se ofreció a pagar la cuenta de todos. En la salida. Naruto y Hinata se acercaron otra vez. Este le dio otro nuevo beso. Ella se alejó de él y lo miro con amor. Esto era lindo. Naruto sonrió.

—Me gustas mucho—le dijo Naruto mirándola.

La cara de su novia se puso como un tomate pero ella sonrió.

—Lo se…—dijo Hinata.

Dios, era tan linda. Quería amarrarla a él y no dejarla ir nunca.

—Es bueno que lo sepas…—dijo Naruto acercándose para darle otro beso, ella lo respondió gustosa y se separaron.

Hinata sonrió.

—Nos vemos en tu piso en una media hora—dijo Hinata mirando su reloj en su muñeca.

—Ok—murmuró Naruto acercándose. Bajo la cabeza y unió por enésima vez sus labios. Era un adicto. Un adicto a esos suaves labios.

—¡Esto es tan lindo!—escuchó que exclamaba Sakura.

Naruto y Hinata rompieron el contacto y el primero miro hacia Sakura. Esta tenía las manos en sus mejillas y los miraba emocionada. Naruto rio y paso un brazo por la caderas de su chica, acercándola a él. Hinata se tapó la cara con las manos, completamente avergonzada.

—¿A que no te esperabas esto?—preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja sarcásticamente hacia Sakura.

Sakura sonrió.

—Digamos que sí y no a la vez…

Naruto la miro confundido. ¿Si y no? ¿A qué se refería? La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió y esta hizo una seña, se llevó un dedo a los labios y parecía que fue a Hinata que se lo hizo. ¿Acaso le ocultaban algo esas dos?

—De todos modos—continuo Sakura y sonrió otra vez—Por ustedes.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron para después volver a mirar a Sakura. Le dieron las gracias al unísono.

—¿No quieren tener un paquetito de estos?—preguntó Sakura señalándose el vientre.

Rompieron en risas. Le gustaría pero aun no tenían mucho tiempo para dar ese paso. Además, había cosas que tenían que resolver entre ellos.

—Sakura, no todos los que están juntos quieren dar ese paso todavía y además de eso—dijo Sasuke—Apenas llevan algunas desde que lo hicieron oficial a pesar de que estaban juntos por…—Sasuke arqueo las cejas—¿Por cuánto? ¿Un mes?

—Algo así pero para mí parece como si fuera más que eso…—dijo Hinata dándole una mirada. Él también sentía lo mismo, parecía como si tuvieran mucho tiempo, era algo loco y algo estúpido. De todos modos estaba feliz por ese corto tiempo y esperaba que estuvieran juntos por mucho tiempo.

Al final cada quien se fue por su lado. Hinata y Hanabi se marcharon hacia el lugar donde trabajaban, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a casa y él regreso al trabajo para recoger su laptop y después ir a su piso a esperar a su querida Hinata-chan.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Había dejado a Hanabi en el bufete para que resolviera los detalles del viaje hace unos minutos y ahora se dirigía al piso de Naruto para recoger sus cosas. Antes de salir a almorzar, ella había resuelto los detalles del viaje con Neji y ahora estaba libre, sentía pena por Hanabi, ella se había imaginado que no iría a ningún viaje y ahora tenía que arreglar los detalles de uno con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

Apretó el volante mientras fruncía el ceño.

Había estado pensando en quedarse con Naruto aquella noche, pero ahora no podria dormir a su lado, tendría que dormir en una estúpida habitación de hotel, sola, a millas de distancia del amor de su vida. Neji lo arruinó. Suspiro y se concentró en la carretera frente a ella. No iba a seguir pensando en eso. Tenía que afrontarlo ya, iría al estúpido viaje con su jefe y cuando regresara presentaría su carta de dimisión. Eso es lo que haría. Lo bueno del viaje es que no estaría sola con Neji, ya que Hanabi iría.

Una vez en el condominio de edificios donde vivía Naruto, subió el ascensor en el edificio correcto hasta el piso a la que iba. Uno minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de su novio. Buscó la llave en su bolso y abrió la puerta. Entró en el piso de Naruto, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miro hacia los sofás en la sala. Naruto no estaba allí. Quizás no había llegado. Bueno, lo esperaría.

Fue hacia la habitación para recoger su bolsa y poder esperarlo en la sala. La puerta de la habitación de Naruto estaba abierta y cuando se acercó, se encontró a Naruto sentado en la cama con un portátil en sus piernas. Tenía gafas y se veía que estaba concentrado. Hinata alargó una mano hacia la puerta abierta y tocó. Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella y cuando la vio, la cara se le iluminó. Apartó el portátil de si, se quitó las gafas poniéndolas en la mesilla de noche y se bajó de la cama. Caminó hasta ella.

—¡Ya llegaste!—exclamó Naruto mientras la abrazaba y luego la alzaba al aire, haciendo que su bolso cayera en el suelo en un sonoro sonido, esperaba que su móvil y su maquillaje estuvieran bien.

—¡Bájame!—gritó Hinata. No le gustaba estar en el aire y menos dándole vueltas, eso la mareaba—¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto la dejó en el suelo pero no la soltó, más bien pasó un brazo por su cintura acercándola más a él y su otro brazo lo subió por la espalda de Hinata, para con la mano tomarla por la nuca, acercando su rostro al de él. Sus labios se estrellaron sobre los de ella. Él rápidamente tomó la batuta y le devoró la boca. Parecía como si hubieran tenido tiempo sin besarse cuando solo había sido algo así como quizás una media hora desde el último beso.

Hinata le respondió como pudo ya que Naruto iba muy rápido, sus besos eran algo brutales y le robaban el aliento. Ella podía sentir como él la apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, incluso soltó su nuca y bajo la mano hacia su trasero, tomando una de sus nalgas y levantándola hacia él para que lo sintiera. Oh. Estaba como una roca, se podía sentir más porque se había cambiado de ropa y tan solo llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos.

—¡Espera!—exclamó Hinata apartándolo de sí, al menos un poco, lo suficiente para recuperar el aire, pero él volvió a "atacarla". No se quería resistir, pero debía de recoger sus cosas y luego organizar su maleta para el viaje, solo eran la una de la tarde pero no sabía que tanto tiempo tomaría ella arreglando sus cosas o en el aeropuerto, así que quería hacer las cosas con tiempo.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas, Hinata-chan…—gimió Naruto sobre sus labios—Te iras por tres días y no puedo soportarlo—se quejó Naruto—Pensé que estaría bien, eres una chica fuerte pero en verdad odio a Neji y mi mente no deja de pensar que él puede aprovecharse de ti mientras estén allá, a pesar de que Hanabi estará cerca.

Así que era eso. Hinata sonrió. Ella no sabía lo que pasaría en aquel viaje, pero si sucedía algo, podria con ello. Hinata alzó una mano hacia el rostro y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

—Estaré bien, Naruto-kun…—le dijo sin dejar de acaricia su mejilla.

—Sé que lo estarás pero tengo miedo de que él haga algo. Neji no es de fiar, mira que inventarse este viaje—dijo Naruto y cuando Hinata iba a replicar sobre el viaje, el agregó—: Sigo diciendo que lo inventó.

—Ya, ya, en serio estaré bien, confía en mi…—le dijo Hinata sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla algo rasposa, al parecer no había visto una navaja esta mañana.

—Lo hago, es en Neji quien no confió—dijo Naruto e hizo un puchero—Es un imbécil.

—Hanabi estará conmigo. Ella no dejara que nada me pase.

Naruto la miro por un momento hasta que sonrió.

—Está bien, pero estaré más tranquilo si me llamas.

Hinata asintió e intentó separarse de él. Naruto otra vez no la dejó ir. Ella le dio una advertencia con la mirada.

—Vamos, Hinata, déjame abrazarte un poco más—pidió Naruto y ella lo dejó, al menos esto podía hacer por él. Se dejó abrazar, Naruto incluso enterró la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, porque lo sintió inhalar—No estarás conmigo por tres días. Es demasiado para mí. Apenas ayer volvimos a estar juntos luego de cuatro días alejados y ahora este puto viaje por tres días. Estoy pensando que no quieren que estemos juntos…—murmuró él con un hilo de voz, parecía triste.

Hinata levantó las manos y las pasó por su musculosa espalda, acariciando. Naruto la apretó entre sus brazos y movió la cabeza. Lo sintió presionar un beso debajo de su oreja. Ella dio un respingo. ¿Sería una de sus partes erógenas? Las manos de Naruto viajaron desde su baja espalda hasta su trasero. Él le tomó las dos nalgas con las manos, tirando de ella hacia él, provocando que Hinata soltase un chillido. Genial, él seguía duro todavía.

—Naruto-kun…—gimió Hinata. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan calenturientos? Naruto no podía dejar las manos quietas ni un instante.

—Me gustas tanto Hinata-chan—murmuró él con voz ronca mientras movía la cabeza. Sus labios encontraron los de Hinata otra vez. Su lengua exploró y delineo los labios de ella hasta que se cansó y empujó hacia dentro de su boca. Hinata le permitió empujar y jugar con ella.

Las manos de Hinata se deslizaron desde la espalda hasta el cabello rubio de Naruto, tomó los mechones que pudo de su cabello y tiró de él, hacia ella. Mierda, no debió de hacer eso, ya que él empujo un poco más la lengua. Las piernas de Hinata comenzando a debilitarse por aquel candente beso, si Naruto no la tuviera entre sus brazos, no dudaba que estaría sentada de culo en el suelo y parece ser que su novio se dio cuenta de que ella apenas podía sostenerse, porque la levantó unos centímetros del suelo y caminó con ella hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla.

—Espera…—dijo Naruto soltándola por unos segundos para sentarse en la cama. Hinata se tambaleo pero pudo sostenerse. Una vez sentado sobre el colchón, extendió una mano hacia ella. Hinata miró la mano y tragó nerviosa. ¿Por qué dudaba cuando no era la primera vez que esto pasaba? Hinata la tomó. Se sentó en su regazo, su falda se subió hasta su cintura, dejando sus muslos libres y volvieron a besarse mientras él le acariciaba los muslos.

Los besos comenzaron a hacerse brutales y algo excitantes, tanto así que ella podía sentir sus bragas humedecidas y como no sentirlas, ya que ella estaba sentada encima de Naruto, sintiéndolo en su mismo centro y la malvada ropa interior que Hanabi había comprado para ella no ayudaba. No podía hacerle caso a Hanabi de ahora en adelante. Nada de tangas. Tenía que volver a su ropa interior normal aunque la de ahora le gustase a su novio.

Gimió cuando Naruto llevó las manos hacia atrás, por debajo de su falda y de su ropa interior. Cortó el beso y lo miró a la cara. Él tenía una sonrisa y una mirada peligrosa. El pervertido no dejaba de tocar su trasero, que ella supiera no tenía un gran trasero como otras chicas.

—¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu trasero?—preguntó Naruto mordiéndose los labios y dándole un apretón a su parte trasera.

Hinata dio un respingo y colocó las manos en los hombros de Naruto para sostenerse.

—¡E-eres un per-pervertido!—exclamó titubeando Hinata, pero sin quitarle las manos de allí. A su otra Hinata le gustaba tener a Naruto tocándola, bueno, incluso a ella también. Sus manos eran grandes. Le encantaban.

—En verdad me gusta tu trasero, hace unos días Hanabi vino y su trasero era…—Naruto comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Hinata. ¿Había escuchado bien?—¿Acabas de decir que tocaste a mi hermana?—preguntó Hinata mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Cuándo esto había pasado? ¿Dónde ella había estado que había dejado que Naruto tocara el trasero de su hermana gemela? Iba a tener una conversación con Hanabi.

Una expresión asustada pasó por la cara de Naruto y luego él se rio, suavizando su expresión.

—No te enfades—dijo dándole un beso—Vino a mi piso pasándose por ti—le explicó Naruto—Y cuando la abrace pensando que eras tú…—Hinata iba a replicar pero Naruto se adelantó—Sí, te confundí con ella pero luego me di cuenta de que no eras tú.

Hinata rodó los ojos.

—Sí, claro, después que le tocaste el trasero—murmuró Hinata haciendo un puchero.

—Es que la abrace y le toque el trasero—se explicó Naruto con tranquilidad—Solo jugué con ella un poco.

Hinata frunció la boca. Sabía que él no lo había hecho a propósito, pero como que ahora le gustaba molestarlo. ¿Estaba cambiando? Antes ella no era así y no se reía de las desgracias ajenas, tampoco decía tacos y maldecía.

—Vamos, no te pongas celosa…—siguió insistiendo Naruto—Eres mi chica.

Hinata sonrió. Lo sabía.

—Lo se…

Naruto sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con un brillo peligroso. Naruto ladeo la cabeza para volver a besarla, pero ella tomó la delantera y lo beso. Lo extrañaría durante aquel viaje, quizás si se "degastaba" la boca besándolo podria soportar aquel viaje, claro, recordando cómo se había puesto la boca de esa manera cada vez que se mirase en un espejo y se tocase los labios. Soltó una risita y Naruto rompió el beso.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Naruto movió la suya. Sus labios presionaron otra vez, besándola. Al parecer Naruto no se cansaba de besarla, bueno, ella amaba besarlo también. Siguieron besándose hasta que él se separó de ella para deslizarse desde su boca hasta su cuello. Eso se sentía bien también, pensó Hinata inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha para darle más espacio a Naruto.

Naruto le chupó el cuello con fuerza, sacándole más gemidos. Estaba segura que tendría un par de marcas en el cuello, ¿acaso lo hacía para que Neji las viera? No, no era eso. Quizás solo lo estaba haciendo porque lo deseaba.

_«Deja de pensar y solo disfruta»,_ dijo una voz en lo muy profundo de su cabeza. ¿Dejar de pensar y disfrutar? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso cuando estaba tan nerviosa? Si no estuviera sosteniéndose de los hombros de Naruto, estaría en el suelo derretida, esto era demasiado candente para ella, no se comparaba para lo que habían hecho antes. Iba a desmayarse.

Él dejó su cuello con un sensual sonido y rápidamente la rodó como si fuera una muñeca. La espalda de Hinata presionó sobre el colchón mientras él se cernía sobre ella. Naruto murmuró algo en voz baja pero Hinata lo entendió e hizo lo que él decía. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Naruto y él le quito sus tacones, dejándolos caer al suelo bruscamente. Primero su bolso y luego sus tacones, en serio los hombres no sabían cuáles eran los objetos preciados para las mujeres.

Naruto buscó sus labios una vez más, haciendo que ella olvidase que tiro su bolso y sus tacones al suelo. Ella estaba envuelta en una niebla de deseo. Naruto apoyó todo su peso en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha, él acariciaba su cintura por encima de la ropa. Sus manos se movieron más, Hinata gimió en su boca mientras sentía como él tomaba otra vez su trasero, haciendo que ella presionara su centro contra su erección.

—Naruto-kun—gimió su nombre esta vez.

Naruto se sentó sobre sus rodillas y movió las manos hacia el borde de su camiseta blanca. Lo agarró y comenzó a levantarla, revelando un delicioso abdomen bien definidito. Era una deliciosa tableta que le gustaría… _«Atrás pensamientos morbosos». _Incluso las manos le picaban, quería pasar los dedos por las líneas definidas.

—No crees que andamos muy rápido—murmuró Hinata mordiéndose el labio mientras lo veía quitarse la camiseta.

—¿Eh?—preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja y dejando caer la camiseta a su lado.

Ella desvió la mirada lejos del torso de Naruto. Él parecía haber vuelto al gimnasio porque su cuerpo estaba más rico de lo que estaba hace unos días. Maldición, cada vez estaba más guapo. Iba a matarla.

—Emmm…—comenzó a decir Hinata pero su nerviosismo no la dejaba seguir.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es que apenas nos hicimos novios ayer y no hace mucho que estamos…—dijo Hinata y se mordió otra vez el labio, como iba a definir su anterior relación—Emmm… Ya sabes, jugando o lo que sea que estábamos haciendo antes de todo lo que paso… y de ser novios.

Naruto se quedó un rato mirándola hasta que sonrió. Paso una mano por la mejilla de Hinata.

—Lo sé pero quiero estar contigo—dijo él con la mirada más dulce. ¡Oh Dios! Eye Candy para sus ojos. Era una puta delicia. Iba a morir.

Ella también pero… Naruto no la dejó pensar más ya que movió las manos hacia su blusa, sacándola de la falda y luego comenzó a desovar los botones. Le abrió la blusa, dejando a la vista su sujetador negro con sus senos rebosando. Él se relamió los labios y movió la mano hasta su pecho derecho. Lo acaricio por encima del sujetador.

—En serio me gusta tu ropa interior nueva—susurró Naruto con voz ronca deslizando un dedo por la copa de su sujetador.

—No empieces…—murmuró Hinata queriendo llevar sus manos hacia sus pechos, pero estaba segura que estas no podrían taparlos por completo.

Naruto se rio y presionó la mano sobre su pecho. Hinata gimió.

—Tienes una expresión tan sensual en este momento.

No tenía que mirarse al espejo para saberlo, así que sonrió y le siguió el juego.

—Tú también…

Él la miro con una caliente mirada. Naruto la despojó de la blusa, quedando ella solo en sostén. Naruto movió las manos hacia detrás de su espalda. Hinata se levantó un poco del colchón para dejarle acceso. Escuchó el clic del cierre de su sostén y luego sus pechos quedaron algo flojos. Debería ayudar también. Las manos de Hinata se deslizaron hacia los tirantes, bajándolos por sus brazos, estos quedaron libres y Naruto tomó su sujetador terminando de quitarlo.

—Me encantan tus pechos—dijo pasando la yema de su pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones que reaccionó ante su toque.

Hinata rio completamente avergonzada. Bueno, no era la primera vez que el los veía pero aun así, aun no estaba acostumbrada y menos a la mirada deseosa de Naruto cuando la observaba.

—¿Dime que no te gusta de mí?

Él también rio.

—No creo que pueda pensar en algo que no me guste, porque todo me gusta—dijo Naruto se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de sus senos. La lengua de Naruto salió de sus labios para relamérselos. Hinata tenía que parecer un tomate. No podía ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba. Las manos de Naruto se movieron hasta anclar sus pechos de tamaño generoso, aunque no pudo abarcarlos por completo pero aun así sus manos eran grandes. Sus manos estaban tan calientes y se sentía genial. La cabeza rubia bajo. Hinata colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de él mientras este le devoraba los pechos, estos iban a dolerle después, ya que Naruto estaba mordiendo sus pezones y apretándolos con fuerza, como temiendo que ellos fueran a irse, bueno, iban a irse con ella.

Soltó una risita.

—¿Esto te divierte?—preguntó Naruto levantando la cabeza, su lengua salió de sus labios hinchados, lamiendo su labio inferior.

Hinata soltó un gemido y negó con la cabeza. Naruto sonrió.

Naruto se entretuvo con sus senos, teniendo a Hinata jadeando de placer a cada instante, cada vez que le succionaba los pechos. Él movía las manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola, llevándola al borde. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. En verdad iba a perder la virginidad tan rápido. Debería empujarlo, cerrar las piernas, negarse y vestirse, pero en vez de eso, abrió más las piernas mientras Naruto, con sus manos, enrollaba más la falda de tubo alrededor de sus caderas.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Naruto _allí._ ¿Cuándo se había movido hasta esa área? Naruto levantó la cabeza una vez más, dejando sus pechos y la miro a los ojos, como si estuviera preguntando si podía seguir. Hinata se mordió el labio y asintió. No creía que él pudiera detenerse. No cuando estaban tan calientes y ansiosos. Naruto apartó a un lado sus bragas. Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Naruto-kun…—gimió sintiendo su tacto.

—Shh…—la mandó a callar.

Naruto deslizo el dejó índice dentro de ella. Hinata se arqueo por la intromisión, aun así era una deliciosa sensación. Trabajó con ella con lentitud, como si el tiempo no estuviera corriendo. Sus dedos acariciándola con lentitud, abriéndola para él, luego un poco mucho más rápido que antes, un segundo dedo uniéndose al primero y después, cuando Naruto la tenía alzando las caderas, en busca de más, un tercero se unió.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras agarraba con las manos las sabanas de la cama de Naruto. Sus dedos eran perfectos. Cuando sentía que estaba casi cayendo, él se apartó y Hinata protestó. Naruto se alejó y Hinata miro hacia él con sus ojos brumosos, algo confundida. ¿Por qué?

Bajo la mirada hacia el eje de Naruto. Había una pequeña humedad en su pantalón gris donde terminaba su larga erección. Las manos de Naruto bajaron hasta que escondieron aquello que tanto se marcaba. ¿Acaso estaba…? Hinata subió la mirada hacia el rostro de Naruto. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Naruto-kun…

Naruto abrió los ojos.

—Esto es algo vergonzoso…—dijo Naruto con las mejillas rojas.

¿Podía preguntar si él se…?

—Tu… te…—comenzó a balbucear ella pero vio como él negó con la cabeza, parecía haberla entendido.

—Solo es que eres demasiado sensual—dijo Naruto—Me estas volviendo loco—admitió él, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Se veía tan lindo así… Le gustaba que no fuera ella la única que se pusiera como un tomate, Naruto a pesar de que tenía mucha experiencia parecía como si esto fuera nuevo para él. Se rio. Mira quien hablaba, esto también era nuevo para ella, era su primera experiencia. Hinata cerró los ojos. Amaba que fuera Naruto. Sus besos, sus toques; lo amaba todo. Nunca pensó que estaría de esa manera con él, antes se veía lejano y solo estaba en sus pensamientos pero ahora… Era real. Muy real.

—¿Estas bien?—escuchó a Naruto preguntar.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿V-vamos a hacerlo?—preguntó dudosa.

Naruto la miro sorprendido por unos segundos antes de sonreír. Las manos comenzaron a moverse, él abrió el botón de sus pantalones y deslizó hacia abajo la cremallera, para apartar luego un poco tela del pantalón. ¡Oh! No tenía ropa interior. Podía ver donde terminaba el camino feliz en muchos bellos felices alrededor de…

Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Eso era una cosa buena. ¡Oh! ¡Era una pervertida!

—Hinata-chan…—la llamó Naruto.

Hinata lo miró a la cara pero quería seguir mirando eso que estaba en el medio de aquel monte rubio. Cuando lo había visto la primera vez que estuvo allí, había estado a una considerada distancia, pero ahora, ahora estaba frente a ella, solo tenía que estirar la mano y tocarlo.

—Si no quieres está bien—dijo Naruto sacándola de su ensoñación.

Era demasiada la distracción. La vista de Hinata volvió hacia abajo. Él era grande. No era que no quería hacerlo, la verdad estaba deseosa ahora mismo, quería sentirlo, sentir lo que era hacer el amor, pero… Miro otra vez hacia su cara. Naruto tenía una expresión de impaciencia. Estaba desesperado y muy excitado.

—No es eso—se explicó Hinata—Es que dolerá…—se quejó comenzando a jugar con su dedos.

La expresión de Naruto cambio a una burlona.

—Seré suave…—dijo guiñando un ojo juguetonamente.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos—bufó ella.

La expresión de Naruto cambio de sorprendido a confundido. ¡Oh no!

—¿Qué? ¿Todos?

Hinata se ruborizo. Cualquiera que la oyera diría que ella había estado intentando perder la virginidad con algunos chicos, cosas que no era verdad. Solo se refería a los libros, en los libros los chicos siempre decían eso y al final terminaba doliéndoles a las protagonistas. Ella no quería que doliera, quería disfrutar, pero sabía que no era posible. Ella era virgen y Naruto no tenía un tamaño pequeño que digamos.

—M-me refiero a los libros que leo…—explicó Hinata sonrojándose. Ese estúpido él sabía que ella era virgen, seguro solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Ah, pensé otra cosa…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en sus sexys labios y se acercó a ella, subiendo en la cama otra vez y cerniéndose sobre ella. Bajo la cabeza presionando una suave beso en sus labios. Se separó y presionó su frente contra la suya, sus ojos se veían sinceros, nada de malicia—Seré bueno, lo prometo…—dijo esto último con un puchero.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Lo harás?—preguntó Hinata y Naruto sonrió.

—No te mentiré, pero te diré que es posible que duela un poco, a pesar de que…—vio como un sonrojo pasaba por su cara—…intente humedecerte todo lo que pude pero el tiempo corre y sé que si cortamos esto ahora, me odiaras y yo me odiare también. Te deseo demasiado y sé que esto no está bien—dijo y Hinata lo miro sorprendida. ¿No estaba bien? Naruto balbuceo algo rápidamente que ella no pudo entender—Mira lo que trato de decir, es que no está bien, tenías razón, es demasiado rápido, apenas hoy formalizamos nuestra relación y dar este paso tan rápido es algo descabellado—él puso una mirada triste—Creo que nuestros amigos no lo verían bien y…

—Una parte de mi quiere que sigas y la otra quiere que te detengas—comentó Hinata sus inseguridades.

—¿A cuál quieres hacerle caso?

—No lo sé—dijo ella. Estaba nerviosa y estaba a punto de tener su primera vez con la persona que amaba, aunque el tiempo fuera corto—Debo irme y preparar mis cosas para el viaje pero quiero quedarme aquí contigo y sentirte…—ella se mordió el labio—Sentirte dentro de mí.

—¿En verdad quieres eso?—pregunto Naruto, las manos de Naruto se anclaron sus caderas, debajo de la falda—¿Sentirme? ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti? ¿Yo empujando dentro de tu…?—Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hinata tapó su boca con la mano.

La estaba avergonzando.

—No me importa lo que otros piensen de nosotros por hacer esto—le dijo con sinceridad—¡Quiero hacerlo!—exclamó y los ojos de Naruto brillaron—Creo que si me voy y no lo hago, estaré peor porque no podré concentrarme y me estaré preguntando que habría sido si lo hiciéramos hecho y…

Él levantó una mano y quito la mano de Hinata de su boca. Se la tomó y se la llevó a los labios, le dio un suave beso sobre la palma.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

—Te amo y quiero que seas el primero—dijo sin vacilar y se sorprendió a si misma por lo valiente que estaba siendo últimamente. Debía de ser el amor que sentía por Naruto el que la estaba cambiando y la estaba haciendo más valiente.

—¿No quieres esperar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Quiero hacerlo ahora!—exclamó Hinata y se rio, Naruto la había convertido en una completa pervertida. Cuando llegara del viaje, podrían seguir con esto. Maldición. Estaba saliendo a relucir sus fantasías y deseos ocultos.

—¿Me dejaras tu ropa interior?—preguntó Naruto y Hinata alzo una ceja. ¿Por qué debía dejarle su ropa interior? Naruto sonrió burlón y Hinata rodó los ojos. Ese sucio. Se refería a lo esta mañana. Asintió y la sonrisa de Naruto se amplió más. Está bien, le cedería su ropa interior para que él jugara con esta—Me gusta. Creo que no te las devolveré.

—¿Qué harás con ella?

Naruto la miro con perversión. Okay. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer con ella. No tenía que decirle. Naruto sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Somos una pareja extraña—dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos con diversión reflejada.

—Tu eres un hombre pervertido más bien—Hinata sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban hasta que Hinata comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo. En verdad eran raros, hace unos segundos estaban casi por tener relaciones y ahora, Naruto estaba encima de ella, solo mirándola, con poca ropa y ella casi desnuda por igual, hablando normal, bueno, habían pasado todo el momento hablando, como si no fuera nada, ni siquiera tenía vergüenza de él.

—¿Quieres seguir?—preguntó Hinata. Si, ella quería seguir, quería tenerlo, y no le importaba que las cosas fueran rápidas entre ellos.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo se alejó. Hinata se apoyó en los codos y miro como él se deshacía de su pantalón corto, quedando como vino al mundo. Deliciosa imagen. Le gustaría tener su móvil ahora mismo y tirarle una foto.

Pervertida.

Naruto volvió a acercarse y se deshizo de la falda de Hinata y de sus bragas húmedas, deslizándolas por sus torneadas piernas, quedando ella igual que él, desnuda. Sus manos la acariciaron mientras él subía por completo en la cama, levantándole las piernas un poco para deslizarlas por sus masculinos muslos y acercarse más a ella. Hinata se mordió el labio y se dijo que no iba a mirar hacia abajo. Cerró los ojos y luego lo sintió sobre su entrada. Iba a perder su virginidad.

—Naruto-kun…—gimió su nombre abriendo otra vez los ojos.

Los ojos de Naruto se tornearon algo oscuros mientras se agarraba a sí mismo y comenzaba a acariciarse. Hinata intento abrir más las piernas, sabía que eso iba a doler. Estiró las manos por el colchón para agarrarse, pero la mano derecha izquierda de Hinata chocó con algo frio y duro. Ladeo la cabeza y vio que fue lo que tocó.

—No deberías quitar eso de ahí, si se cae lo lamentaras—dijo Hinata mirándolo a la cara.

Él miro con mala gana hacia el portátil que estaba en la orilla de la cama y suspiro. Se alejó de Hinata y tomó el portátil, llevándolo hacia la comoda, donde lo dejó, para luego regresar a donde ella. Naruto le dijo que se acostara correctamente en la cama. Hinata lo hizo, colocó la cabeza sobre una de las almohadas y vio como Naruto se colocaba entre sus piernas una vez más. ¿Era su imaginación o él se había puesto más grande? Cerró los ojos otra vez.

—No cierres los ojos—le dijo Naruto pero ella no los abrió. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Si los cerraba estaría un poco más tranquila. No sabía dónde fijar su mirada, donde poner las manos, qué hacer con su cuerpo, no sabía nada.

—Es que yo…

Sintió las manos de Naruto en sus caderas y luego estas subiendo por su cuerpo, haciendo que ella gimiera cuando él pasó estas por sus hinchados pechos. Las manos de su novio le rodearon el rostro. Ella por fin abrió los ojos.

—¿Estas nerviosa?—preguntó Naruto, una pregunta algo estúpida viniendo de él, porque ella estaba temblando un poco.

Como no iba a estarlo, iba a tener relaciones con su amado, iba a convertirse en una mujer.

—¿Tu no lo estás?—respondió Hinata con otra pregunta.

Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en los labios de su novio.

—Lo estoy pero tengo que relajarme si no quiero hacerte daño y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. Confía en mí. Solo sentirás una molestia.

—Mejor cierra la boca, eso me pondrá más nerviosa.

—¿Entonces eso quieres que haga?

—Solo…—se ruborizo—Solo entra ya… Me tienes nerviosa.

—Si lo hago como dices voy a lastimarte.

—Naruto-kun…

Naruto movió la cabeza y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, su expresión de concentración iba a ponerla más nerviosa. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió como él rozaba su miembro viril contra su centro. Solo había sido un pequeño roce, no se imaginaba como seria cuando lo estuviera dentro de ella. Escuchó que él decía algo y luego recibió un beso en la frente para después moverse contra ella.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió como él se introducía con lentitud dentro de ella. Era tan caliente y húmedo pero dolía. Las manos de Hinata se levantaron y se anclaron en los fuertes brazos de Naruto, enterrando sus uñas con fuerza y aferrándose a él mientras se introducía un poco más en ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron. ¿Molestia? ¿Esto era una molesta? ¡Qué mentiroso! Parecía como si fuera a romperla. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y estuvo segura que se lo lastimó. Apretó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto y gimió de dolor. Okay. Mal movimiento. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

—Relájate…—escuchó que Naruto decía en su oído, él agarró una de sus piernas manteniéndola alrededor de su cintura.

—Naruto-kun…—gimió ella apretando los ojos—Esto duele…

¿Cómo podía decir que solo era una molestia? Era como si tuviera un mazo dentro de las piernas, ¿Cómo podía siquiera saltar hacia el placer cuando el dolor que sentía la estaba desgarrando y apenas podía concentrase en disfrutarlo?

—Debes relajarte… —siguió diciendo Naruto.

—Yo…—susurró ella pero los labios de Naruto se colocaron sobre los suyos.

—Vamos…—la animó su novio.

¿Relajarse? ¿Cómo haría eso? Debía dejarse llevar. Aflojó las piernas y sintió como él entraba más profundo pero lo dejó, dejó que él lo hiciera, a pesar de que dolía como la mierda. Apretó la mandíbula. Estaba segura de que él se estaba conteniendo y debía de sentirse aprisionado.

—Esto se siente bien—oyó Hinata viniendo de Naruto—Estas caliente y muy húmeda.

Él empujo más hasta que estuvo completamente inmerso dentro de su interior. Era un intruso muy grande. Hinata se mordió el labio otra vez y luego gimió. Los labios de Naruto buscaron los suyos, su lengua salió disparada, encontrándose con la suya. Aquel ardiente besó la había relajado un poco, ya que Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para comenzar a moverse con lentitud, dudando de vez en cuando para después comenzar a embestirla con suavidad. Unos gemidos se escaparon de sus labios mientras lo sentía golpear lento dentro de ella, sacando del todo la longitud de su miembro para después entra en ella con suavidad. Se sentía bien, incluso la molestia estaba allí cada vez que el empujaba más profundo.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para ver un Naruto con una expresión de gozo, cuando él sintió que ella lo está mirando una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios y luego comenzó a aumentar el ritmo. Una mano se disparó hacia su boca, tapándola, deteniendo los gemidos que salían de su boca, pero Naruto se la tomó y la apartó.

—Quiero escucharte…

—Naruto-kun…

—Hinata… Esto…—él soltó un gruñido—Me aprietas pero se siente tan bien…

Hinata soltó otro gemido.

—¿Se siente bien?—pregunto él levantando una comisura de su boca, en una media sonrisa.

Hinata no respondió con palabras, solo pasó los brazos por el cuello de Naruto y colocó su boca sobre la de él con sus manos agarrando su cabeza. Fue algo atrevida y adentró la lengua en su boca. Naruto gimió entre el beso. Las manos de Naruto pasaron de estar al lado de ella a su cintura, donde le dio un suave apretón y luego las deslizó hacia su espalda, para levantarla un poco de la cama, la espalda dejó de tocar el colchón, quedando ella a horcadas sobre él.

Naruto alejó la boca y sus miradas se conectaron. Dios, esto era demasiado íntimo. Naruto empujó y ella gimió de dolor.

—¿Duele así?—pregunto Naruto bajando las manos hacia su trasero y levantándola arriba y abajo por la longitud de su miembro.

—Si…—susurró Hinata sobre sus labios.

Naruto la soltó y Hinata cayó sobre el colchón. Sus manos se posesionaron sobre sus muslos para después empujarlos hacia arriba, dándole más espacio. No se quejó, ya que el movimiento dejó que él se metiera más profundo que antes. Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué sentía unas terribles ganas de ir al baño?

—Naruto-kun…

Otro gemido salió de sus labios mientras tenía la mirada fija sobre los ojos ahora oscuros de Naruto. Él gimió su nombre para inclinarse y apoyarse sobre sus brazos, haciendo que ellos se alinearan. Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y en la habitación solo se escuchaban, sus gemidos, el sonido de sus cuerpos encontrándose y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Naruto seguía moviendo las caderas, balanceándose más y más dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido. No sabía que esto se sentiría tan bien. La molestia se había ido hace mucho y ahora solo sentía el puro placer. Con razón Hanabi decía que esto se sentía bien, y no tan solo se sentía bien, se sentía grandioso. Naruto estaba algo perdido en el ritmo de su cuerpo embistiendo contra el suyo, incluso su mirada estaba algo perdida, a pesar de que la miraba.

—Creo que…—gimió Naruto y se mordió el labio—Estoy…—otro gemido—Cerca—tartamudeo entre gemidos Naruto empujando profundamente dentro de ella. Sabía que cuando terminaran no podría caminar bien. ¡Qué mierda le importaba! Esto le encantaba.

—¿E-en se-serio?—preguntó ella sin dejar de gemir y encontrándolo cada vez que él se alejaba.

—Si…—los ojos de Naruto rodaron y el cerró los ojos pero un rato después, sin dejar de empujar dentro de ella, los abrió y la miró—Tengo que salir…—volvió a gemir—Pero te sientes tan bien—más gemidos—Si acabo dentro yo…—él gimió con fuerza y su cuerpo estremeció pero antes de que él llegara al clímax se apartó.

Hinata vio cómo su simiente salía de su miembro en chorros hasta caer encima del colchón no muy lejos de ella, quien se alejó, sentándose cerca de las almohadas. ¡Oh dios! Esto era demasiado vergonzoso y casi habían estado por poco de cometer un pequeño error. ¿Qué hubiera sido si él hubiera terminado dentro de ella? Ella no tomaba la píldora.

—Por poco yo…—Naruto gimió y dejó caer la mano, lejos de su miembro ahora fláccido—Mierda, casi lo hago dentro de ti.

Hinata tapo su cara con sus manos, avergonzada.

—Hinata-chan…

Ella alejó sus manos de su rostro y miro a Naruto. Las mejillas de Naruto estaban rojas y seguía respirando entrecortadamente. Vio como Naruto se volvía y recogía su camiseta del suelo. Pasó la camiseta por su miembro que aún conservaba restos de su simiente y luego la pasó por encima de la cama, limpiando, después la tiro al suelo y volvió a subir a la cama. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, sin importarle su estado de desnudez. Hinata bajo la mirada hacia su miembro. ¿Era en serio? Este se había vuelto otra vez como antes. ¿Tan rápido?

—Es que tenía mucho tiempo…—explicó Naruto como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos—Además, como ya te dije, el objeto de mis masturbaciones esta frente a mí, desnuda y toda ruborizada—dijo él y estiró una mano hacia su rostro—Te ves linda ruborizada y más con esa expresión de recién…—él se interrumpió y tosió—Iba a decir una fea palabra.

—D-dila—le dijo Hinata—No tienes que reprimirte conmigo—dijo ella desviando la mirada, no cuando ya habían dado un paso algo rápido en su relación, quizás ellos nunca siguieron los pasos que las personas siguen en las relaciones.

—Pero eres una chica dulce y yo soy un hombre sucio.

Hinata sonrió y volvió a mirarlo.

—Dilo.

—Tu cara de recién follada—dijo rápidamente Naruto.

Hinata rio. Así que era eso.

—Sí que era una palabra fea—se burló Hinata.

Naruto la abrazó pero rompió el abrazo para mirarla fijamente. Hinata se preguntó que pasaba por la mente de su novio.

—Tu no…—comenzó a decir él y se interrumpió—No pudiste…—se mordió el labio—Ya sabes.

Hinata arqueo las cejas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa peligrosa. Okay, ya sabía a qué se refería. Sintió las mejillas calientes y desvió la mirada. Eso no era necesario, ya seria para más tarde, cuando ella estuviera junto a él, solos, sin el tiempo corriendo y sin presión. Volvió la mirada hacia él. Naruto la estaba mirando fijamente y se pasó la lengua por sus labios rojos e hinchados.

—Hinata…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Déjame tocarte…—dijo Naruto estirando una mano hacia su centro. Hinata saltó sobre la cama cuando su dedo incide tocó el nudo de nervios, Hinata movió una mano hacia abajo y tomó la de Naruto, apartándola.

—¡No es necesario!

—¿No quieres?—preguntó Naruto quitando la mano de Hinata y volviendo a poner su dedo en su clítoris.

Oh dios. Hinata se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esto era vergonzoso. Naruto no siguió, se detuvo y alejó la mano, cuando Hinata alejó las manos de su rostro, Naruto se burlaba de ella.

—Está bien parece que no quieres pero déjame decirte que cuando vuelvas…—se rio—Haremos un par de cosas sucias.

Ya se imaginaba esas cosas sucias que él decía, no sabía que era tan pervertido. Que mentirosa. Si lo sabía. Se quedaron un rato así mirándose, sin ponerse ropa. Hasta que Naruto sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

—Fui algo brusco—dijo y bajo la cabeza—Lo siento.

Hinata asintió. No iba a caminar bien mañana, pero la sensación que paso y cubrió después del dolor fue genial. Además recordaría esto.

—No importa. Me gusto.

—En verdad somos una pareja extraña, pero me gusta que seamos así…—susurro Naruto en su oreja izquierda.

Hinata sonrió. Le gustaba como eran, eran diferente.

—Cuando regreses haremos las cosas bien—le informo Naruto y el corazón de Hinata danzó alegremente—Te llevare a nuestra primera cita.

Claro. Se la habían saltado. Ahora estaría más feliz al saber qué cuando llegara del viaje tendría su primera cita con Naruto. A solas. Estuvo segura de que su cara estaba mostrando lo muy emocionada que estaba. Lo abrazó con fuerza. En verdad lo amaba mucho y no le importaba lo que la gente dijera. A veces uno no podía mandar el corazón y por mucho que ella intento no enamorarse de él y decirse a sí misma que era un breve enamoramiento, al final terminó cayendo.

Estaban metidos en su burbuja de amor, hasta que una molestosa melodía comenzó a sonar en algún lugar. Hinata se alejó un poco y miro a Naruto con las cejas arqueadas. Él tenía el ceño fruncido. Conocía esa melodía. Era su móvil. A regañadientes, Hinata se alejó de Naruto y buscó su bolso en el suelo, lo levantó y encontró su móvil. En la pantalla, el nombre de Neji era el que se mostraba.

Arrugó los labios. ¿Por qué rompió su burbuja de amor? Lo maldijo pero tomó la llamada, se colocó el móvil en la oreja y lo saludó. Escuchó todo lo que él dijo, murmurando si y no entre las oraciones y preguntas que él decía, al final colgó diciéndole que estaría rápidamente en su casa. Tiro el móvil de mala gana de vuelta al bolso. Volvió hacia Naruto que ahora estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con las piernas abiertas y los pies en el suelo.

—¿Ahora qué?—preguntó Naruto. Estaba enfadado.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—Quiere que vaya a su casa a ayudarlo con su maleta—dijo Hinata mirando por la habitación. Al parecer su ropa había caído del otro lado de la cama.

—¿Eres su sirvienta?—pregunto él siguiéndola con la mirada cuando ella rodeo la cama y recogió su ropa que estaba en el suelo.

—Su asistente y secretaria—dijo ella mirando la ropa, su blusa estaba algo estrujada, bueno de todas formas tenía que cambiarse de ropa.

Naruto no dijo nada pero si escuchó como él chasqueaba la lengua. De seguro pensando que era mucho trabajo para una inexperta como ella, Neji le pagaba bien, aunque no necesitaba el dinero exactamente, casi tenía la mayor parte de su sueldo guardado para fines futuros. Se encogió de hombros. Hinata se cambió, se puso la ropa y luego los tacones. Se giró hacia Naruto quien seguía en la misma posición. Él tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y miraba hacia el frente mientras se mordía los labios.

—Naruto-kun…—dijo su nombre caminando hacia él y abrazándolo.

—En verdad que lo odio. Al menos llamo luego de que…—se interrumpió y bufo molesto—Es un fastidio.

Hinata sonrió.

—En tres días volveré y estaremos bien.

—Eso espero.

Hinata se apartó y lo miro a la cara. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y llevo una mano hacia la boca de Naruto. ¿Cuándo se hizo eso?, se preguntó mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo índice por el labio de su novio.

—Tu labio—gimió Hinata mientras quitaba el dedo. El labio inferior estaba lastimado, incluso estaba algo cortado.

Él sonrió como si no fuera nada.

—Esto me servirá de recuerdo para cuando te vayas—dijo Naruto pasando un dedo sobre su labio inferior—Cada vez que me muerda el labio recordare porque me lo hice—se lamio el labio lastimado.

—Debes ponerte algo ahí—le dijo Hinata, no le gustaría que cuando regresara el labio de su novio estuviera peor.

—Sanara solo.

—¿Tú crees?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y luego se puso de pie, se inclinó hacia su ropa en el suelo. Alzo su pantalón del suelo y se lo puso.

—Al menos te podre acompañar a la puerta y si quieres puedes llamarme y estaré en el aeropuerto para despedirnos—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata hizo una mueca. ¿Estaría bien? No era porque era una chica mala y no quería que él la despidiera, la verdad le gustaría que él lo hiciera, sería una escena romántica, pero no quería que él la acompañara al aeropuerto. Neji y Naruto no se llevaban bien y no quería que pasara otro altercado entre ellos dos.

—No, está bien—dijo y los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron, se apresuró a agregar—Tengo miedo de que Neji haga algo o que te enfades con él y pase como ayer—dijo, no le gustaría que ellos pelearan de nuevo y que Naruto saliera lastimado otra vez.

—Sé comportarme…—murmuro algo herido Naruto. Mierda. Lo había enfadado más.

—Lo sé es solo que…

Naruto resoplo y sonrió. Genial. Solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Está bien—aceptó Naruto—No iré pero…—sonrió con una sonrisa lobuna—Te recogeré cuando regreses y te daré el beso más candente que hayas recibido en tu vida, claro, delante de Neji para que se muera de envidia.

Hinata rio. Estaba bien con eso. Salieron de la habitación hacia la sala. Ella se detuvo mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de espaldas a Naruto. Lo sintió detrás de ella y dio un respingo. El después era algo vergonzoso, lo habían hecho pero no se arrepentía, solo que le daba vergüenza verlo a la cara. ¡Que estúpida era! Se mordió el labio y se giró hacia él. Naruto tenía lo brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo. Hinata abrió la boca. Había marcas de uñas en sus brazos.

—Uy siento eso…—dijo ella señalando hacia sus brazos.

Naruto bajo la mirada hacia estos y luego la volvió a mirar para encogerse de hombros como restándole importancia.

—Estas marcas me hará recordar lo que hicimos.

Más bien, quizás todo lo que harían de ahora en adelante en aquel piso o en la habitación los haría recordar lo que hicieron. A ella, la molestia entre sus piernas y el calor y el deseo que sentía. Se abanicó la cara y vio como Naruto volvía a sonreír.

—Estás pensando cosas pervertidas.

—No es fácil dejar de hacerlo.

—Estoy igual.

Se miraron hasta que ella dio un paso hacia él y envolvió los brazos alrededor de Naruto. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente. Lo apretó y escuchó como él gemía. En verdad que iba a extrañarlo. Se rio. Parecía como si ella se iba a ir por más de un mes cuando solo serían tres días. No se imaginaba cuando se acostumbrara a él.

—No quiero irme…—dijo Hinata enterrando la cara en su pecho desnudo, aspirando su olor a sudor y a colonia. Hinata sintió las manos de Naruto en su espalda, acariciándola. ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar? Solo serían unos días.

—Yo tampoco—escuchó que Naruto decía mientras la estrechaba con fuerza—Pero tienes que irte…

—No quiero ir…—gimió ella.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron desde su espalda hacia su estómago y luego subieron por su cuerpo hasta que él le tomó la cara entre las manos e hizo que ella lo mirase. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los suyos. Hinata lo beso con entusiasmo, abriendo los labios y dejando que el empujara su lengua dentro de su boca. Él chupó su lengua lentamente mientras ella gemía por más. No podían seguir otra vez. Hinata clavó las uñas en su espalda.

—¿Más marcas?—preguntó riendo él y apartándose un poco.

Hinata sonrió. Salieron del apartamento tomados de la mano. Naruto la acompañó hacia los ascensores. Esperaron por uno de ellos en silencio y cuando llego este, Hinata se giró hacia Naruto. Lo beso como si fuera la última vez que iban a verse, cuando este solo sería el comienzo, cuando se apartó de él, Naruto se lamio el labio inferior.

—Lo siento…—dijo ella, había lastimado su labio.

—Ya te dije. Me morderé el labio cada vez que pueda para recordar con más precisión.

—¿Eres masoquista?

—Contigo nada más.

La campana del ascensor sonó, indicando su llegada. Maldición. Estúpido viaje y estúpido Neji. Soltó un bufido, algo molesta por la situación. Coincidía con Naruto, quizás al mundo no le gustaba que estuvieran juntos, en cada momento de amor algo tenía que interrumpirlo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues al aeropuerto y luego cuando llegues.

—Lo hare…

Él sonrió y con la cabeza le indico el ascensor.

—Tienes que irte.

—No quiero…—se quejó Hinata. Quería durar más a su lado.

Se volvieron a besar y Hinata caminó hacia dentro del ascensor. Miro hacia atrás. En tres días volverá a verlo. Se giró hacia Naruto y sonrió con tristeza. Su novio. ¿Quién lo diría? Sonrió feliz esta vez. Pulsó el subterráneo en el panel.

—¡Nos vemos en tres días!—exclamó mientras veía las puertas del ascensor cerrarse.

Naruto levanto una mano y se despidió de ella. Cuando las puertas de metal se cerraron, ella bajo la cabeza. Se llevó una mano al corazón que le latía rápidamente y otra a los labios, que aun hormigueaban por su reciente beso. Ni bien se había ido y ya lo extrañaba. Se abrazó a si misma mientras bajaba hacia el subterráneo. Esos tres días deberían irse rápidos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Luego de varios toqueteo y 12 capítulos, llego lo que todos habian esperado. Lo se, se que son pervertidos xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	15. Capitulo 14

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 14**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

¿Había algo más incómodo que esto?

Hinata hizo algo que casi no hacía, poner los ojos en blanco y desistió en su intento de leer el libro que había traído para "entretenerse" e ignorar a su jefe. Miro hacia el frente. No pensó que sería tan aburrido e incómodo estar en un avión al lado de su jefe con el cual estaba yendo a New York por tres días. Le gustaría estar sentada al lado de su gemela, sería un poco más divertido, pero Hanabi se había ido con Shikamaru a la primera clase mientras ellos tomaban la comercial. Miro de reojo hacia su jefe sentado a su derecha. Neji también tenía un libro en sus manos y cuando ella, cortó la conversación hace quizás una hora luego de que subieran al avión, él lo había sacado de su maletín y los dos se había sumergidos cada quien por su lado con sus respectivos libros.

Parecía algo enfadado. En verdad desde que fue a su piso, luego de que ella fuera a su casa a arreglar su propia maleta, Neji estaba de mal humor. Le ayudo a arreglar la maleta y comieron algo, partieron hacia el aeropuerto después y él seguía así. ¿Qué lo tenía así? ¿Sería por su culpa?

Se removió en el asiento y gimió de dolor. No debió haber hecho eso. Estaba aún adolorida. Arrugó los labios y miró a su jefe que en ese momento la estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada. Maldición. Cruzó las piernas y suspiro. Quizás no había sido una buena idea tener relaciones por primera vez antes de comenzar un viaje en que estaría más de seis horas sentada. Su centro le molestaba y sentía un pequeño ardor en este. No quería decirlo, pero en verdad Naruto había sido un poco brusco.

—¿Qué pasa, Hyuuga?—escuchó que preguntaba Neji a su lado.

Hinata sonrió. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba adolorida porque había tenido relaciones con Naruto hace quizás una hora o más? No, no podía decirle eso, aunque le gustaría, quizás si lo decía, él la mandaría de regreso a Los Ángeles en un avión, pero Neji estaba de mal humor y quien sabe con qué saldría.

—¿Pareces feliz? ¿Estás bien, Hyuuga?—siguió insistiendo Neji.

Hinata volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—Estoy bien—dijo ella a pesar de la molestia entre las piernas y de que no quería estar en aquel avión.

—No lo pareces.

—Usted tampoco—murmuró Hinata sonriéndole.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Volvemos a usted?

Se quedaron mirándose hasta que Neji cerró los ojos y resopló.

—¿Podrías dejar el mal humor?—preguntó él llevándose una mano al ceño y acariciándoselo.

—¿Estoy de mal humor?—preguntó Hinata jugando con él.

—Sé que no querías venir a este viaje—dijo él abriendo los ojos y bufo molesto—A decir verdad yo tampoco quería venir—murmuró y se encogió de hombros—Siento decidirlo en último minuto.

Si era así entonces porque insistió en venir.

—Sé que estarás preguntándote porque quise venir cuando no te había hablado de esto. La noticia de la conferencia llego a mi casa ayer. Llego a la casa de mis padres y mi padre interceptó la carta, luego la mandó directamente a mi piso por eso no pudiste verla en la oficina.

—Está bien.

Así que eso era lo que había sucedido. Quizás se lo estaba inventando también, pero parecía sincero, o más bien… Parecía estar sufriendo mientras hablaba. ¿Por qué no quería ir a la conferencia? ¿Tenía que ver con su padre?

—Ni Shikamaru ni yo queríamos venir a la conferencia—explicó Neji como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?—preguntó algo curiosa, quería saber el porqué.

Neji se quedó callado unos segundos antes de contestar:

—Se supone que debía de estar trabajando en el bufete de mi padre, tanto Shikamaru como yo, somos hijos de un par de amigos abogados muy reconocidos, incluso si pensaste que éramos reconocidos, ellos dos son más que nosotros.

—Ya veo.

—Trabaje un tiempo para el bufete de mi padre hasta que me harte estar a su sombra. Así que me largue e hice mis propios negocios, Shikamaru dejó a su padre y me siguió. Abrimos nuestras propias oficinas y nos hicimos de un nombre también—explicó Neji—Esto a mi padre no le gusto y digamos que no tenemos una buena relación. No asisto a ninguna fiesta o conferencia en la que este mi padre y Shikamaru hace lo mismo, solo que con el suyo.

Así que Neji y Shikamaru tenía una relación complicada con sus padres, quien lo diría, parecía un poco perfecto, bueno, las apariencias engañaban, ya se sabía eso.

—Lo siento por esto.

—No íbamos a asistir a esta conferencia porque mi padre y el de Shikamaru estarán allá, y nos harán la vida imposible. Tienen muchas conexiones—dijo Neji y volvió a acariciarse el ceño, parecía como si le doliese la cabeza—La última conferencia a la que fui, cuando quería molestarle a mi padre que podía más que él, hizo que me avergonzara de mí mismo. Sé que es de cobardes no dar la cara después pero aún no lo he superado y me dije que hasta que no pueda probarle que puedo hacerme de un nombre no volvería a verlo. Además de que hay otras cosas que influyen a mi cobardía… no puedo hablar de ello—dijo algo dolido.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Quizás él no era tan malo… Suspiro. Ahora entendía. Ella nunca había tenido problemas con su padre, había sido una buena estudiante en el instituto y una chica obediente, muy diferente a como era Hanabi. Su padre nunca la había apuntado con el dedo y nunca la había regañado ni avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no sabía que el viaje era tan importante para ti.

Neji rio.

—Naruto debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes porque tengo a su chica.

Hinata sonrió.

—Quizás…

—¿Qué le ves?

¿Otra vez con eso? Bufo molesta.

—Veo al chico de mis sueños—dijo Hinata con amor y sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

No podía explicar porque estaba enamorada de él, bueno, si podía, pero a Neji no le explicaría porque estaba enamorada de Naruto. Ella veía lo que las otras personas no veían, Naruto era un hombre bueno y amigable, quizás él falló en aquel momento cuando quiso que Sakura supiera la verdad sobre su matrimonio con Sasuke, no era el momento adecuado e hizo que las personas cerca de ellos lo odiasen, pero él lo había hecho porque quería que Sakura viese el verdadero hombre que era Sasuke, aunque este hubiese cambiado.

—No comentare nada más—dijo Neji ante su silencio—Llevémonos bien en este viaje y en dos o tres días estaremos de vuelta a la normalidad.

Sí. A la normalidad. ¿Cómo se tomaría cuando le dijera que iba a abandonarlo en tan corto tiempo? Quizás no bien. Él le había dicho antes que se había acostumbrado a ella y que el trabajo junto a Hinata era más fácil. Quizás… Tal vez… Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el asiento. No iba a ir por ahí pero estaría triste cuando dejara de trabajar para él, a pesar de lo sucedido antes, no era mal jefe, solo que se sentía incomoda a su lado luego de saber que ella le gustaba y que Naruto y él no se llevaban bien. A veces era mejor alejarse antes de que sucedieran cosas malas y era lo mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían llegado al hotel hace unas horas. Hinata había descargado su equipaje en la habitación en la que iba a quedarse por aquellos días. Gracias a Dios, que Neji no sugirió una suite para ambos, le gustaba estar en su propio espacio, además de que se sentiría incomoda. Había querido compartir habitación con Hanabi pero su "pobre" hermana se había quedado con Shikamaru, en una suite. Hinata rio, luego esta se quejaba de que Shikamaru y ella no tenía nada. ¡Qué mentirosa!

Su móvil sonó en algún lugar de la habitación. Hinata dejó de mirar las vistas y se volvió. Encontró su móvil unos minutos después en el fondo de su bolso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era un mensaje de Naruto. En este le decía que esperaba que ella hubiera llegado sana y salva, y que ya la extrañara. Soltó una risita, también le decía que se cuidara de Neji. Quizás debería decirle por qué Neji no le había dicho nada del viaje antes, aunque… esto no le concernía a Naruto, eran asuntos de su jefe. Al final del mensaje Naruto le decía que lo llamase.

¿Cómo podía llamarlo? Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y había tres horas de diferencia, si lo llamaba, Naruto debía de estar durmiendo, así que no quería despertarlo pero… salió de la aplicación de mensajes y entró al marcador. Escribió el número de Naruto de memoria y conectó la llamada. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba, quizás era mejor mandarle un mensaje…

_—¿Hinata-chan?—_respondió una voz ronca sensual a la que reconoció como la de su novio.

¿Estaba despierto? Quizás lo había despertado.

—¿Naruto-kun estabas despierto?—preguntó Hinata.

Naruto rio y aquello fue música para sus oídos. El sonido de su risa era tan sensual, nunca pensó que diría esto. Hinata rio también pero por sus ocurrencias.

_—Estaba esperando que me llamaras…—_dijo Naruto con una voz ronca.

—¿P-por qué?—preguntó Hinata sorprendida—¡Es muy tarde! Deberías estar descansando, no esperando mi llamada—Aunque estaba algo feliz. Nunca había hecho que un chico esperase su llamada, le encantaba que lo hiciera, eso significaba que le importaba mucho, pero su salud era lo primero. No le gustaría que él se desvelara y que mañana tuviera que irse a trabajar a tempranas horas.

—_Eres mi chica y quería esperar_—dijo y eso llenó el corazón de Hinata de orgullo—_Además_—continuó Naruto—_No tenía sueño, así que me puse a ver televisión y esperar a que vieses mi mensaje._

—Lo vi—le dijo—Llegue bien. Todo estuvo tranquilo. Tenía mucho que no me subía a un avión, la última vez fue cuando fue a Disneyland y eso fue cuando tenía como 12 años—le comentó recordando la última vez, fue algo aterrador, ya que había sido también la primera vez.

Naruto volvió a reír.

_—¿Y Neji?_—preguntó Naruto preguntando por su "archienemigo".

Hinata arrugó los labios.

—Esta igual de tranquilo. Ha estado muy callado hoy.

—_Qué bueno. Así no te molesta mucho._

—¡Eres malo!

—_Lo soy_—dijo Naruto con un tono que Hinata supo que él debía de estar sonriendo y tenía que tener una mirada de orgullo. Se rieron por unos segundos, hasta que Naruto pregunto: _—¿Cómo estás tú?_

—Muy bien. Estaba mirando la vista—dijo Hinata girándose hacia las ventanas—Nunca había estado en Nueva York.

—_Algún día iremos juntos pero va a ser puro vacacional. Te llevare a mis lugares preferidos y haremos cosas nuevas._

—¿En serio?

—_Si…—_dijo Naruto y Hinata quiso dar un brinco de la felicidad, pero se contuvo. Unas vacaciones juntos, estaba imaginándoselas—_Pero en serio, ¿cómo estás?—_volvió a preguntar Naruto.

—Estoy bien. Neji está tranquilo. Él no ha hecho nada…—dijo Hinata.

—_Me refiero a cómo te encuentras…_—una tos—_Ya sabes, por lo que hicimos esta tarde…_—las palabras fueron muriendo en su boca.

Oh. Así que era eso a lo que se refería. Ahora entendía. Las mejillas de Hinata se calentaron y ella junto las piernas, apretándolas. Cuando llego al hotel y estuvo en la comodidad de la habitación, fue al baño a revisarse, ya que no había querido hacerlo en el avión. Había un poco de rastros de sangre en la compresa que había utilizado por si acaso y también tenía un ardor al orinar, además de las molestias cada vez que caminaba, pero aun así… Se mordió el labio y jugo con un mechón de su oscuro cabello.

—Estoy bien…—dijo arrastrando la última palabra—Mejor que nunca.

Escuchó un gemido de Naruto.

—_No hables de esa manera._

—¿Eh?

—_Hablaste muy sexy y me excitaste. No me hables así cuando estas a millas lejos de mí_—se quejó Naruto y Hinata rio.

—L-lo siento—titubeó algo nerviosa.

—_Hoy voy a tener sueños húmedos._

—¿Me mandaras una foto?—preguntó Hinata siendo algo traviesa.

_—¡Que pervertida!_

—Aprendí del mejor.

Volvieron a reírse y Hinata se sintió tranquila. Escuchar la voz de Naruto era tan reconfortarte, parecía como si hubieran sido más horas desde que se habían separado, cuando solo eran unas pocas. Suspiro.

_—Hinata…—_susurró Naruto su nombre y aquello hizo que sintiera una sensación deliciosa bajando por su vientre.

—Deberías irte a dormir. Mañana te llamare.

_—¿Lo harás? ¿No estarás muy ocupada?_

—No lo sé aun—dijo Hinata, no sabía mucho sobre el itinerario de mañana, si era una asistente algo extraña, pero Neji se guardaba algunas cosas—Como dije, Neji estuvo tranquilo y no hablo mucho hoy, así que no sé qué tiene en mente y que haremos mañana, además de asistir a la conferencia. Está algo deprimido.

—_Quizás solo es para que te preocupes por él_—se burló Naruto.

Hinata le dijo que no era nada de eso y obvio el asunto de Neji con su padre. Le dijo a Naruto que lo llamaría o que le mandaría algún mensaje mañana. Se despidieron y Naruto, algo cursi, sonó un beso en el móvil, ella pudo escucharlo y se ruborizo. No pensó que algún día estaría recibiendo un beso de esa manera. Se rio y luego de burlarse un rato de el por eso, colgó.

Después de colgar, colocó el móvil en la mesilla de noche y se dio la vuelta para ir al baño a calentar el agua, pero unos toques en su puerta, la detuvieron. Hinata se giró hacia esta. ¿Quién sería? No había pedido servicio de habitación ya que no tenía hambre, y Hanabi había dicho que estaba muy cansada, quizás era Neji. Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo, mirando hacia la manija. ¿Debería abrir?

Dudosa, movió la mano hacia la manija y abrió la puerta unos centímetros para encontrarse con una cara idéntica a la suya. Hinata alzo una ceja, pero terminó abriendo la puerta por completo y dejando que su hermana gemela se metiese en su habitación empujando un carrito de comida dentro de la habitación.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?—preguntó Hinata a Hanabi.

—Tenía hambre y pude escaparme de Shikamaru para hablar contigo—dijo Hanabi dejando el carrito en el centro del cuarto.

Hinata cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su hermana, quien comenzó a levantar las tapas de los platos. El olor a comida inundó a la habitación y el estómago de Hinata gruño. ¿Tenía hambre? Se llevó una mano a la barriga. Había comido algo antes, por eso no había pedido nada al servicio de habitaciones, pero ahora que su hermana había traído aquello, se le hacía agua la boca.

Se acercó y vio cómo su hermana comenzaba a seleccionar entre puré de patatas, plátanos, lonjas de queso y beicon. ¿Cómo podía comer a estas horas? Ella no podria comer así sin ganar algunos kilos de más. Vio como Hanabi se sentaba en el pequeño juego de muebles de la habitación.

—¿No vas a comer?—preguntó Hanabi dando luego un bocado a su cena y mirando hacia ella.

—¿Por qué viniste a comer aquí?—respondió Hinata con otra pregunta mientras tomaba un plato y se servía un poco de cada cosa.

—Tenía hambre y además de eso quería hablar contigo de algo, así que me escape—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De Shikamaru?—preguntó y se sentó junto a su hermana, comenzando a probar. Era delicioso aquel puré de patatas.

—Sí, estaba muy meloso hoy—dijo en tono normal, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada, bueno, tenía que estarlo, ya que pasaba cinco días junto a su jefe y quién sabe si más días con él.

—¿Estas con él?—decidió preguntar Hinata

—Te responderé eso si me respondes lo que vine a preguntar.

¿Qué? ¿Ella vino a preguntar algo? Hinata asintió y siguió comiendo. Hanabi no pregunto al instante, sino que continuo devorando la cena. Comieron en silencio, algo raro, ya que su hermana era una chica que parloteaba mucho y se "metía" en los asuntos ajenos de las personas. Terminaron de cenar y luego Hanabi, saco el carrito con los restos de comida al pasillo para dejar que alguien después lo recogiese.

Luego se sentó encima de la cama y cruzó las piernas poniendo las manos entrelazadas en sus rodillas. Le dio una mirada como diciéndole: Habla. ¿Qué hablase de qué? ¿No sería al revés? Hinata se cruzó de brazos y se paró frente a su hermana.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy estás muy diferente—murmuró Hanabi con una mirada burlona.

Hinata alzo una ceja. ¿Diferente? ¿Se sentía diferente? ¿Se veía diferente? Negó con la cabeza. Bueno, quizás si se sentía diferente, entre las piernas, pero no iba a comunicarle eso a su chismosa hermana gemela.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

Hanabi entrecerró los ojos.

—No me lo ocultes, Hinata.

Hinata sonrió. Iba a jugar su juego.

—¿Te refieres a Neji?—sugirió Hinata—Nada paso en el avión. Estuvo tranquilo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hinata, soy mucho más astuta que tú, tengo ojos y se cuándo me ocultas algo—dijo Hanabi y Hinata bufo—Además… Me sentía genial esta tarde, ¿sabías?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mientras preparaba el viaje de Shikamaru, estaba muy enojada y de pronto comencé a sentirme extraña—dijo extendiendo los brazos al aire y se rio—Estaba muy feliz y luego estaba de repente excitada. Shikamaru estaba cerca de mi pero créeme, se controlarme cuando estoy cerca de él, ya que cualquier atisbo de excitación que vea, se me lanza encima como una maniático, así que sé que no era por él.

—Tu jefe es raro—dijo Hinata intentando desviar el tema.

Hanabi sonrió.

—Es como un conejo pero no estamos hablando de mí.

—Por ahora.

—Si, por ahora—corroboró Hanabi y apoyó la babilla en una mano—Estoy hablando de ti y lo que sé que hiciste hoy en la tarde. ¿No te duele caminar? ¿No te duele juntar las piernas? ¿Cuándo fuiste al baño no te ardió?—preguntó Hanabi muy curiosa pero Hinata no le respondió, solo se quedó mirándola inexpresiva, su hermana iba a sacárselo, le gustaría decírselo ya que le encantaría saber algunas cosas con respecto al sexo que Hanabi, obvio, sabía demasiado de él pero ella era muy cotilla.

—Eres una maniática.

—¿Te dolió?

Hinata bufo, rindiéndose, con Hanabi nunca podria, la chica era demasiado para ella y además, no podria nunca hacerle frente. Su hermana tenía experiencia y sabia moverse, conocía a muchas personas y sabía en lenguaje corporal.

—Si…—contestó Hinata sintiendo las mejillas caliente.

—Era muy grande, ¿verdad?—preguntó curiosa su hermana y Hinata la fulminó con la mirada. Eso no tenía que importarle a ella—Cuando estuvo en su piso tenía un chándal y su miembro se notaba demasiado.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la cara. En verdad que su hermana era una maniática, pero si, su chico era grande. Quizás por eso sentía esta molestia entre las piernas, además de haber perdido la virginidad, porque él era grande para ella. Genial, gracias a su pervertida hermana estaba comenzando a recordar lo de esta tarde, cuando estaba tan bien.

—Ya, no te diré ningún chisme sucio—le dijo Hinata poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y te gusto?—pregunto Hanabi sin dejar el tema. ¿Cuándo iba a librarse de ella?

—¿Cómo no gustarme?—espetó ruborizada.

Amaba a Naruto y había sido una experiencia maravillosa aunque fue su primera vez. Había perdido su virginidad con el chico que amaba y él, a pesar del momento y del poco tiempo, fue amable aunque al final algo brusco, pero no se quejaba. Se llevó una mano al estómago, que sentía algo revoloteado. Putas mariposas, pero las amaba.

Sonrió.

—Estás tan feliz…—se burló su hermana—A puesto que estabas recordando lo que hiciste, ¿verdad?—Hinata no contestó y Hanabi siguió hablando—Que bueno que tu primera vez fue con el chico que amas. Sé que te dolió pero con el tiempo las cosas mejoraran y dejaras de sentir molestias cuando lo hagas.

—Habla la experta.

Hanabi chasqueo los dedos y sonreía con triunfo.

—Ya lo sabes. Te habla la experta así que sigue mis consejos, como terminar de botar tu ropa interior de niña, aunque a tu chico le encante, sé que se emocionara cuando te le desnudes y tu ropa interior sea la de una _Femme Fatale._

—Pervertida. No hare eso—dijo Hinata, no era de esas chicas, no era Hanabi, no tenía esa vena tan sensual que la haría vestirse sensualmente y desfilarle a Naruto. Moriría de la vergüenza.

—Algún día te picara hacerlo y lo harás. No creas que las cosas terminaran así—dijo y se rio como loca—Habrá más, mucho más. Se ve que Naruto es un hombre caliente y una vez que le des el visto bueno, arrancara el coche de carreras y las cosas serán más candentes.

Si, ella lo sabía, pero podria su hermana callarse ya, ahora se estaba sintiendo rara de tan solo pensar esas cosas.

—Ya cállate…

—¿Y qué crees que cuando vuelvas no lo harás con él?—preguntó Hanabi y Hinata bufo molesta—Estoy segura que ni bien te vea, va a cogerte y lanzarte sobre su hombro como un cavernícola, luego caminara hacia la habitación y te tirara sobre su amplia cama.

—¿Cómo sabes que es amplia? ¿Entraste a su habitación?—preguntó Hinata entrecerrando los ojos.

Hanabi arqueo una ceja.

—¿Viste su tamaño? Un hombre como él no duerme en camas pequeñas—y Hinata le dio la razón, Naruto era alto y fornido, debía de medir más de metro ochenta—Además—continuó Hanabi levantando un dedo—Has dormido con él varias veces, ¿no?

—No tantas—murmuró Hinata. Quizás si había dormido par de veces a su lado.

—La cosa es que caben los dos juntos y que él te tirara en su amplia cama, te desnudara y te hará suya, y no podrás caminar por un día entero—dijo y miro hacia el techo blanco de la habitación—¡Dios! Mándame uno así—pidió Hanabi a los cielos.

Hinata se rio de su hermana, puede que no tuviera un chico como Naruto, pero si tenía a sus pies a su jefe, quien a pesar de su tosca personalidad, era guapo.

—¿No tienes que irte?—pregunto Hinata.

—¿No me quieres aquí?

—Quiero dormir.

—Ah, claro, estás cansada por la actividad de esta tarde—se puso de pie—Te dejare entonces para que sueñes húmedo.

—No creo que lo haga.

—¿Viste tu cara?—preguntó Hanabi a ella. No tenía que verla para saber que estaba como un tomate—Vas a soñar rico hoy…—dijo su hermana y se despidió palmeándole la espalda.

Cuando su hermana salió de la habitación, Hinata aseguró la puerta. Se apoyó en esta y soltó un suspiro. Si quizás soñaría algo húmedo. Bueno, no era seguro, con tantas cosas que había pasado hoy. Movió la cabeza y se acercó a la cama. Se quitó la ropa y fue desnuda hacia el baño a darse una relajante ducha.

Estaba tan cansada que la lujosidad tanto del baño como la de la habitación no le llamó para nada la atención, además de eso, de que había visto baños así antes. Unos minutos después, tenía unos pantalones largos cubriendo sus piernas y una camiseta. Se rio. La camiseta era de Naruto y que la llamasen loca, pero conservaba su olor. Se metió en la cama y se cubrió con la colcha de esta, aun pensando en Naruto. Haber escuchado su voz la había emocionado y aunque estaba cansada, no quería irse a dormir, pero sus obligaciones la obligaban a irse a dormirse temprano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Extrañaba a su chica. Le hubiera gustado ir ayer al aeropuerto a despedir a Hinata pero esta se negó a que lo hiciera. Naruto miro el techo de su oficina. Entendía su punto. Estaba seguro que si hubiera visto a Neji hubiera tratado de buscar pelea con él otra vez, así que entendía porque Hinata no había querido que él no fuera. Bueno, es que no lo soportaba y no podía contenerse, más sabiendo que se había inventado el viaje, aunque este fuera verdad.

Bufo molesto. Ya no había más nada que hacer. Solo esperar a que su chica regresara del viaje. Ella lo había llamado en la noche, le había dicho que había sido un viaje tranquilo y que Neji no la molestó mucho, también le había dicho que estaba algo adolorida por lo que hicieron en la tarde, eso le gustó mucho a Naruto, no porque le doliera, sino por la sensación. Ella lo recordaría. Se lamió los labios. Aún tenía el labio inferior lastimado de la mordida que se dio ayer, cuando había estado tan maravillado de su chica y de lo que hicieron.

Se rio. Era un chico malo.

Esta mañana, Naruto incluso se había tocado pensando en Hinata, otra vez, pero esta vez con nuevas imágenes, con su cara excitada luego de haberlo hecho. Había sido maravilloso. Y hablando de su Hinata-chan… Saco su móvil de su chaqueta y vio si Hinata le había devuelto el mensaje. Nada. Suspiro y dejó el aparato encima de la mesa. Esta mañana, cuando despertó le había mandado un mensaje a su chica, deseándole los buenos días y que pasara un buen día y luego después de resolverse a sí mismo le había mandado otro, diciéndole lo que había hecho, pero ella tampoco le respondió el segundo. Hizo un mohín. Quizás estaba muy ocupada. Esperaría.

Subió los pies a su escritorio y colocó los brazos detrás de cuello. Hoy era un día aburrido. Sin Hinata y sin trabajo alguno. ¿Qué iba a hacer hoy? Kiba era quien se encargaba de todo desde que él tuvo su "episodio depresivo". Se sentía torpe. ¿Se preguntó dónde estaba su amigo? Cuando llego esta mañana, no había rastro de él y nada de mensajes. ¿Estaría bien?

Picaron la puerta. Naruto levantó la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta. Hablando del rey de roma. Se puso de pie pero se quedó mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Kiba tocaba la puerta? No, el maldito entraba como perro por su casa. Rodeo el escritorio y apoyó el trasero en este, de frente hacia la puerta mientras la miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

Debía de ser Sasuke o el pervertido de Sai, o para su desgracia los dos.

—Adelante.

Vio como la manija de la puerta giraba y luego esta se abría lentamente. Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿Por qué la lentitud? Un destello rubio captó demasiado su atención. Abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido. ¿Qué hacia _ella_ allí?

Shion entró la cabeza por la puerta y miro hacia él, sus pálidos ojos brillantes le saludaron.

—Shion…—Naruto susurró su nombre.

De todas las personas que podían visitarlo nunca pensó ver a aquella chica allí. ¿Qué la traía a visitarlo? ¿Acaso las cosas no habían quedado claras? Bueno, no habían hablado desde lo que paso luego del beso, así que habían cosas que no habían quedado exactamente claras, quizás ella estaba allí por eso. Aprovecharía la visita entonces.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Tocaste y te dije que pasaras.

Shion hizo una mueca pero terminó entrando a su oficina. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta, mirando hacia el suelo. Naruto arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba? No había visto a la chica siendo tímida desde que se conocieron. No parecía ser _Shion_ hoy.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Naruto. No entendía su timidez.

Ella levantó la mirada, tenía las mejillas algo rojas. Vio como ella se mordía el labio, indicando su nerviosismo.

—Yo…

Naruto parpadeo. ¿Acaso Kiba le había dicho algo o había hecho algo, como amenazarla quizás? Sabía que su amigo a veces era algo temible, quizás la había amenazado.

—Estoy aquí porque vine a invitarte a comer…—dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

¿Invitarlo a comer? Naruto levantó una ceja. No era porque tenía miedo de ella, la verdad es que no confiaba en Shion, ella podía besarlo otra vez a pesar de que había dicho que no lo haría. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la acaricio. ¿Aceptaba? Suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Aceptaría la invitación. Además no sabía porque ella estaba allí.

Unos minutos después estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa en un restaurant que Shion conocía, ella misma lo había sugerido ya que había trabajado allí. El ambiente entre ellos era incómodo. Shion se mantenía mirando hacia sus manos y se mordía el labio. Entendía el porqué, pero no parecía ella. Lo dijo.

—En verdad que no pareces tu hoy—dijo Naruto haciendo que Shion levantara la cabeza.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que Shion soltó un sonoro suspiro. La chica ladeo la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo a la cara. Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? Ah. Claro. Su ojo morado que aún no había sanado y también su labio lastimado. Se llevó una mano a los labios y tocó con la yema de sus dedos su labio inferior. Dejó caer la mano.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo te hiciste eso?—preguntó ella, parecía curiosa.

Naruto rio. ¿En serio quería escuchar como se hizo eso? Debía de imaginárselo.

—¿Quieres oír los detalles de mi labio lastimado?

—Parece interesante… No lo tenías la última vez que te vi.

—Cierto.

Ella alzo una ceja. ¿No iba a dejarlo? Naruto se pasó la lengua por el labio.

—¿Me dirás? ¿O es que acaso tuviste una noche linda?

—Quizás…—dijo Naruto sin dar muchos detalles, eran cosas privadas.

—¿Supongo que Hinata te mordió?—siguió ella sin dejar el tema.

—Solo me mordí el labio. Nada más—dijo con un tono cortante.

Ella sonrió nerviosa. Okay, no debía de hacerla sentir mal solo por lo que había pasado. Estaba prácticamente siendo evasivo con ella, cuando él también tuvo la culpa de lo que paso. Era un idiota. Soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con ella.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo—dijo ella y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Qué vamos a pedir?—preguntó Naruto mientras levantaba el menú de encima de la mesa. La chica lo imitó y paseo la mirada por la carta. Naruto levantó la mirada y la observó detenidamente. En verdad que se veía diferente—¿De qué quieres hablar?—pregunto.

—Debes imaginártelo—respondió Shion sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Alzo una ceja. ¿Imaginárselo? Había muchas cosas que pensaba en ese instante. ¿Venía a disculparse? ¿Venía a hablar sobre su relación? ¿Quería que dejara a Hinata y que saliera con ella? Se encogió de hombros. Era mejor que escuchase lo que ella tenía que decir sin sacar conclusiones.

—Sorpréndeme.

Shion alzo una ceja y luego rio para después mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto sonrió. Al parecer Shion había dejado su nerviosismo a un lado y había vuelto a ser ella misma, ya que sus hombros bajaron y su expresión cambio.

—Tú sabes…—comenzó a decir ella, pero se interrumpió.

—No, no sé.

Ella sonrió otra vez.

—Cuando te vi el día de la boda de Sakura, te ignore. Sabía lo que hiciste…—comenzó ella otra vez, Naruto iba a replicar, pero ella lo mando a guardar silencio con una dura mirada—Sé que no era tu intención intentar arruinar lo de Sasuke y Sakura, sé que tenías tus motivos, pero cualquiera te odiaría.

—Lo sé—dijo Naruto.

Nunca se libraría de aquello pero por aquel asunto era que había llegado hasta donde estaba en ese momento, comiendo con Shion y teniendo una novia, su hermosa Hinata-chan a su lado, que aunque no estaba cerca de el en esos momento, la tenía presente en sus pensamientos. Sonrió. Había muchas cosas que habían cambiado. Se alegraba un poco de su mala suerte de aquel entonces.

—Pero sé que querías ayudarla—continuó Shion dejando la carta sobre la mesa—Sabías que Sasuke había hecho algo malo y nadie quería darse cuenta de nada. La verdad es que cuando conocí a Sasuke, dije que era un idiota arrogante. Aun lo sigo pensando, pero él hace feliz a Sakura, así que ya no importa—ella tomó aire—Cuando te volví a ver aquel día en el restaurant donde trabajaba, parecías miserable, querías estar en cualquier sitio menos allí con aquella segunda Paris Hilton. Te ayude porque me lo pediste con tus ojitos de perrito con hambre. Acepte tu gratitud por haberte ayudado solo porque estaba aburrida—ella hizo una mueca—No pensé en aquel momento, pero solo lo hice por hacerlo.

Así que eso había sido.

—Seguí hablando contigo a pesar de que no quería, pero como siempre digo, lo que no me gusta al final termina gustándome porque poco a poco me fuiste gustando y…—ella se mordió el labio—Admito que quería acostarme contigo. Las veces que nos encontrábamos solo pensaba en ello. Te deseaba. Tú lo sabias.

—Que sincera—se burló Naruto, pero quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubieran hablado con honestidad desde el principio, aunque ellos habían hablado de esto antes, del deseo y las ganas que sentía ella, pero nunca había parecido tan sincera.

—Apuesto que tú también quisiste eso—dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

Naruto sonrió. Lo pensó, pero solo fue un pensamiento vago porque cuando tocó otra vez a Hinata, sus pensamientos solo giraron alrededor de ella.

—Sí, pero Hinata me hizo retroceder.

—Es una buena chica—dijo Shion con una sincera sonrisa—Yo no hubiera ido a tu piso a rescatarte y sacarte de las sombras. Lo que hizo ganó muchos puntos con la mayoría de gente que los conoce. Kiba está muy feliz con tu nueva relación con Hinata y Sakura también lo está…—ella bajo la cabeza—Si tu hubieras decidido tener algo conmigo, nadie estaría feliz ya que todos me ven como una chica temeraria, Kiba dice que no soy material para ser novia de nadie—dijo esto último riéndose, pero en su cara se veía que le había dolido aquello. Uy. Eso debió de ser duro de escuchar. Kiba era muy duro con ella. Sintió pena. No era una mala chica, solo tenía sus problemas y era muy extrovertida.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó otra vez—Por mi culpa estas pasando por esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si te refieres a Kiba las cosas siempre seguirán así entre él y yo. Digamos que lo hastié mientras estuvimos juntos. Yo no le agrado y me ve como un problema. Me dijo una vez que era dañina.

—En verdad lo siento mucho—se disculpó otra vez, no pensó que ella pasaba por algo así, tampoco sabía que tenía tantos problemas con Kiba. Sabía que ella no le agradaba a su amigo, pero no sabía que este le había dicho que no era material de novia y que era dañina.

Ella hizo una ademan con la mano derecha, restándole importancia.

—Son cosas entre Kiba y yo—dijo cuándo Naruto iba a replicar—No creo que por muchos años que pasen él estará bien conmigo. Seguirá viéndome como tal—dijo ella y en verdad parecía dolida por las acciones de su amigo—Quizás hice mal en enamorarme de él y hacer que terminase con su novia, aunque a veces digo que yo no lo obligue a hacerlo, Kiba solo aceptó mi numero aquel día y luego espero a que mi turno terminara en el restaurant donde trabajaba dando comienzo a esta locura.

Naruto no sabía eso. Kiba había tenido muchas novias, recordaba muy pocas cosas de estas chicas. La verdad que quizás en aquel tiempo, había estado en sus asuntos, jugando al futbol en el instituto, saliendo con sus amigos y su amor imposible con Sakura.

—Han hablado mucho, según veo—comentó Naruto.

Cuando Kiba le habló de Shion, parecía odiarla, pero según veía esto no era así, ya que al parecer ellos dos habían hablado demasiado y además de eso, el día que estuvo en el hospital, Kiba había ido con Shion y luego se había con ella, para después, cuando él fue a su piso a verlo, desaparecer unos momentos al instante. Naruto conocía a su amigo y sabia cuando algo le molestaba.

—¿No tendrán algo ustedes?—preguntó Naruto.

Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

—Si yo te dijera…

—¿Se acostaron?—preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

Shion asintió. Naruto abrió la boca y luego soltó una risotada. En verdad que a Kiba le encantaba escupir hacia arriba y usaba la misma expresión que él había dicho antes. Quién lo diría. ¿Debía de alegrarse? Si, debía de hacerlo.

—Vaya…—murmuro sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

—Sí y digamos que…—volvió a morderse el labio—Digamos que aún sigo afectada por Kiba.

—¿Te gusta todavía?

—Quizás nunca dejó de gustarme. Pase los años después que me dejó intentando jugar con chicos y la mayoría de estos, se parecían físicamente a Kiba—volvió a encogerse de hombros—Ahora que estoy hablando de esto, quizás al verte, me recordaste a él.

—Yo no me parezco a Kiba—dijo Naruto. Sus atributos eran demasiados diferentes, él tenía el cabello negro y Kiba castaño, Naruto los ojos azules y su amigo del color de café, su tez era más clara que la de Kiba y tenían diferentes personalidades, en lo único que se parecían, era que eran altos y tenían buen físico.

Ella sonrió.

—No, pero al parecer mi cuerpo reconoció que estuviste cerca de él. Tengo una alarma.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Shion movió la cabeza.

—Yo sola me entiendo…

La conversación cesó y se hundieron en un silencio. ¿Ahora que…? Hablan hablado las cosas. Shion le había confesado algunas cosas que no sabía y le había dicho que aun seguía afectada por su primer novio quien era Kiba, era posible que quizás ella estuviera aun enamorada de Kiba y que también este estuviera afectado por ella y ahora que se daba cuenta, su amigo nunca había salido con chicas rubias. ¿Acaso Shion había sido la culpable de eso?

—Perdóname…—escuchó que decía ella.

—Shion…—murmuró su nombre Naruto mientras la miraba, se veía muy arrepentida.

—No quise que las cosas salieran así—murmuró ella negando con la cabeza—No pensé que la cosa con Hinata sería tan…—una mueca—Que la cosa entre ustedes estuviera de esa manera, o sea que ustedes tuvieran una relación tan complicada pero a la vez tan fuerte.

—No es tu culpa.

—Soy algo intimidante.

Naruto sonrió.

—La verdad es que en parte de agradezco algunas cosas—le confesó a ella.

Shion lo miro sorprendida. Naruto sonrió una vez más y acercó una mano por la mesa para tomar la de Shion. Le dio un suave apretón a la de la chica frente a él. Si, debía de agradecerle. Si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, quizás nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que Hinata era la chica ideal para él. Las cosas con Hinata eran tan maravillosas, cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía como el estómago se le volvía mierda o mejor dicho, se le revoleteaba, todo lo veía de otra manera, los colores, las personas, veía el cielo diferente. Si esto era amor, entonces no iba a negarlo.

—¿En qué parte me debes agradecer?—preguntó algo confundida Shion y negó con la cabeza—Hice que tu chica se alejara de ti. No debería agradecerme nada. Soy la chica mala, ¿recuerdas?

Increíble. Shion se había catalogado como la chica mala de la historia pero Shion no era una chica mala. Solo había seguido sus caprichos y deseos. Naruto siguió los suyos antes, aunque las cosas no habían salido bien. La entendía.

—Sí, pero al recuperarla me di cuenta de cosas que no sabía.

—¿Cómo así?—siguió preguntando Shion. Debía de estar confundiéndola más.

Naruto suspiro y alejó la mano de la de Shion.

—Sé que es muy poco tiempo para decir esto pero antes de decirlo, te preguntare algo…—dijo Naruto y la miro fijamente—¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a Kiba?

Ella abrió los ojos, perpleja, pero después de unos segundos su expresión se suavizo y vio un atisbo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Era una adolescente caprichosa y con las hormonas a mil cuando lo conocí. Vi al chico más caliente que había visto en mi vida, era demasiado guapo—comentó y apoyó luego la barbilla en una mano—Él iba siempre lo veía en el centro comercial, con algunas chicas y a veces con chicos igual de guapos que él. Aquel día que me acerque a su mesa y me decidí a darle mi número, fui algo valiente.

—¿Él te llamo después?

Ella rio.

—Fui algo atrevida. Él había estado con una de chica cuando se lo di e hizo bolita el papel donde había estado mi número. Lo hice sabiendo que era su novia, pero no me importó. Hay veces que hay que arriesgarse.

—Sí—aceptó Naruto. La entendía perfectamente.

—Me dije que ya que lo había intentado podía avanzar. No sé qué estaba esperando con eso, él tenía novia y yo era solo una chica que trabajaba en un restaurante—ella sonrió—Pero cuando terminó mi turno lo encontré esperándome y me dijo que no volviera hacer lo que hice, entonces me volví más atrevida y comencé a coquetear en aquel instante con él. Nos besamos el mismo día, pero cuando lo bese, te diré que sentí muchas mariposas en mi estómago, es como si estuviera en el aire y eso que no era mi primer beso. Sé que era muy rápido, pero venia viéndolo desde hace mucho, así que creo que me enamore ciegamente de Kiba.

—Vaya—nunca pensó que esas palabras salieran de su boca, Shion no parecía una chica muy romántica.

—Bonito, ¿no?

—Es una lástima que Kiba sea como es—dijo Naruto. Su amigo era un mujeriego.

—No es tan malo, Kiba protege lo suyo. Me amenazó cuando supo que yo estaba detrás de tus huesos, pero entendí porque lo hizo. Él es un gran amigo.

—Lo es…

—Ahora dime, ¿qué me ibas a decir antes?

Ahora ella quería escuchar lo que le tenía que decir. Se acarició la barbilla. Quería entender algunas cosas y ya que estaban en ello, quería saber que pensaba Shion sobre lo que él sentía, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir algunas cosas.

—Como dije, sé que es muy rápido—comenzó y miro sus manos—Hace un mes y quizás una semana desde que Hinata tocó mi puerta aquel día y me sacó de mi miseria—le dijo y Shion lo miro sorprendida, ¿acaso no sabía esto? Continuo—Vi a un ángel vestido en un overol y una camiseta morada. Su sonrisa era tan cálida y su cuerpo era igual de cálido…—murmuró Naruto recordando aquel día.

—Eso es lindo.

Naruto asintió. Era hermoso. Le gustaría en el futuro verla otra vez con la misma ropa que ella llevaba aquel día, claro, y hacerle el amor después. Quién lo diría que estarían de esa manera, él nunca lo pensó. Pero… Las cosas se movían tan rápido entre ellos.

—¿Crees que no es tiempo para enamorarse?—preguntó Shion como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Creo que algunas personas no verían bien esto—comentó Naruto y Shion arqueo las cejas—Digo, estuve algo enamorado de Sakura aunque solo fue un enamoramiento de adolescente. Mis sentimientos hacia Sakura eran confusos, quizás solo quería protegerla o no sé, la verdad no sé qué estaba pensando, pero con Hinata, las cosas son demasiado diferentes, siento cosas que con Sakura nunca sentía ni pensé sentir—dijo sonriendo. Naruto movió la cabeza, nunca pensó que estaría hablando de estas cosas con Shion, pero las palabras salían tan fácilmente de él—En verdad que no quiero que la gente piense que estoy con Hinata solo porque quiero olvidarme de lo de Sakura. Yo siento cosas por Hinata.

—¿Qué son cosas?—preguntó Shion.

—¿Qué?

—Tu sabes…—Shion hizo un ademán de manos—Explícame que son estas cosas.

¿Qué eran esas cosas? Levantó una ceja, algo confundido, pero luego sonrió. ¿Por qué no le ponía el nombre exacto a esas _cosas_ que él sentía?

—Amor…—murmuró Naruto y la palabra salió tan fácil, era eso lo que sentía por su chica, a pesar del corto tiempo.

—¿Y le llamas cosas?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Lo sé, fue muy mal de mí llamarlo de esa manera.

—¿No eres muy viejo para estas cosas?—preguntó Shion burlándose de él.

—Solo tengo 26—dijo Naruto orgulloso de su edad—Nunca es viejo para amar.

—¿Acaso estabas leyendo poemas antes de que yo fuera a tu oficina?

Naruto rio.

—No, pero ahora que lo dices, debería estar leyendo algo, ¿no? Así puedo educarme más con respecto al amor.

Shion lo miro con las cejas arqueadas. Rieron. La chica apoyó la barbilla entre las manos unidas.

—La amas a pesar del corto tiempo.

—Lo sé. Nunca pensé que la amaría. Es mi chica perfecta.

—Cuando Hinata regrese de su viaje, deberías decirle lo que sientes—dijo Shion y Naruto arrugó los labios, pero antes de decir algo, Shion agregó rápidamente—Creo que es el momento adecuado y no importa el corto tiempo que tengan juntos. Cuando cupido te lanza una de sus putas flechas, el amor comienza al instante.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Ella guiño un ojo.

—Ya lo sabes.

Volvieron a reírse. Naruto miro como Shion levantaba otra vez el menú y le echaba una ojeada.

—¿Crees que deberíamos comer algo?—preguntó ella mirando la carta—Ya que te invite creo que deberías comer, ¿no? Y quizás beber algo.

—¿Celebramos algo?

—Esta vez haremos las cosas bien. Vamos a ser amigos y por eso vamos a celebrar que somos amigos y que estas con Hinata otra vez.

¿Celebrar? ¿Hablaba en serio? Después de todo este tiempo iba a celebrar algo. Era algo estúpido pero se lo agradecía. Se rio.

—¿En serio?

Ella levantó su verdosa mirada.

—No te preocupes. No saltare encima de ti.

—No me preocupaba por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Es porque te invite a comer y a beber? Yo beberé y tú solo toma soda. Sé que debes conducir.

Naruto sonrió. Es que nunca pensó que luego de todo estaría hablando normalmente con ella de esa manera, como si nada de lo que paso existiera. Bueno, hablaba con Sasuke y Sakura como si nada hubiera pasado. Era el tiempo. El tiempo ayudaba a borrar cosas. Negó con la cabeza y le dijo que aceptaba su invitación, además, no todos los días lo invitaban a comer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arrugó los labios y miro por el vestíbulo de aquel hotel donde se habían hospedado y en donde se había celebrado la conferencia. Tomó un poco del zumo que había tomado del refrigerio que habían preparado para los que habían estado en la conferencia. En verdad que había mucha gente allí que parecía sacada de una revista de sociedad, la mayoría de los hombres vejetes o no vejetes estaban bien vestidos y muy pulcros, se veía el dinero que tenían por encima de sus trajes y claro, no había que olvidarse de esas miradas gélidas que la mayoría tenían. No le gustaba juntarse con gente de la alta sociedad, la verdad era que odiaba las fiestas, decía que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, mientras que su familia y su hermana encajaban perfectamente allí. Hizo otra mueca. Quería irse de allí. Esto era muy incómodo para ella.

Siguió pasando su mirada grisácea por el salón, buscando a Neji con la mirada. Había estado a su lado en la conferencia y su jefe, cada minuto que había pasado dentro, se había hundido más en el asiento. Él no había querido estar allí pero había venido por puro orgullo. Había visto que el jefe de Hanabi había estado en la misma condición que su amigo. Cuando salieron de aquel salón, tanto Neji como Shikamaru habían salido como almas que llevan el diablo encima y habían desaparecido. Hanabi y ella se habían juntado ante las desapariciones de sus jefes, para hablar un poco, pero su hermana había estado algo preocupada todo el momento y la había dejado sola unos momentos después, con la excusa de que iría a buscar a su jefe.

Su hermana estaba preocupada por Shikamaru. Se veía que le importaba mucho a pesar de que decía que su jefe podía joderse y a ella no le importaría. Y hablando de jefes… Hinata también debería de estar buscando el suyo cuando sabía lo que pasaba y por qué él estaba de esa manera. Continúo mirando por unos minutos. Lo encontró. Neji estaba hablando con un hombre mayor y parecía algo incómodo. Afinó la mirada. No tan solo parecía incómodo, parecía estar en cualquier lugar menos allí o mejor dicho frente a aquel hombre. Ah. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta del parecido? Ese debía de ser su padre. Se parecían bastantes.

¿Debía de ir a rescatarlo? Los hombros de Neji estaban hundidos y se veía que estaba sufriendo. El hombre que estaba frente a él tenía una austera mirada en su cara y parecía estar regañándolo. ¿A esta altura del juego? No debía de ser así. Neji era un hombre hecho y derecho como para que su padre estuviera así con él. Hinata se cuadró de hombros. Puede que las cosas entre su jefe y ella no estuvieran tan bien, pero ahora entendía todo mejor y ella debía de ayudarlo. Lo rescataría de su sufrimiento.

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el refrigerio y dejó la copa vacía para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba Neji con el hombre mayor. Ahora que estaba más cerca podía ver al padre de Neji muy bien. Tenía el mismo pelo castaño y los mismos ojos de su hijo. Estaba segura que cuando Neji fuera más mayor se parecería mucho a su padre.

Se detuvo a su lado. Neji notó su presencia.

—Ah padre…—dijo Neji cuando Hinata se puso a su lado. Rápidamente, Hinata sintió un brazo cruzarle por la cintura y luego era empujada hacía en un cálido cuerpo. ¿Qué? Levantó la mirada hacia Neji, algo confundida. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—¿Quién es esta jovencita?—pregunto el hombre—Vi que entraste con ella en el salón…—comentó el padre de este mirándola.

—Esta es Hinata Hyuuga—la presentó Neji ante su padre—Hinata, este es mi padre, Yusuke Yagami.

—Un placer, señor Yagami—dijo Hinata estirando una mano hacia el hombre, quien la tomó y se la estrechó.

—El gusto es mío…—dijo el hombre sacudiendo la mano—¿Hyuuga?—inquirió el padre de Neji mientras levantaba las cejas moteadas de gris.

Neji asintió.

—Es hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, padre—explicó rápidamente Neji. Estaba nervioso. Su voz temblaba cada vez que hablaba. Su padre debía de afectarle mucho.

El padre de Neji dejo caer la mano y la miro de la cabeza a los pies para después subir lentamente por su cuerpo hasta mirarla a los ojos. ¿Acaso la estaba analizando? ¿Aprobándola? Sintió un escalofrió. Si antes pensaba que su padre tenía una mirada dura cuando miraba a Hanabi, estaba muy equivocada. Este hombre debía de matar personas con la mirada.

—No me digas que estas tirándote a una de las hijas de Hiashi para ganar puntos—dijo el padre de Neji con tosquedad y con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tirándosela? Hinata lo miro con la boca abierta. Para ser un hombre mayor y de renombre, era algo mal educado. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello y con tan poco tacto? Hinata apretó los puños.

—¡Padre!—exclamó Neji en un tono muy duro. Hinata lo miro. Estaba enfadado. La cara de su jefe estaba roja, quizás de la vergüenza o de la ira.

—No tienes que venir a negarlo. Ya que fracasaste con Elizabeth ahora quieres intentarlo otra vez—dijo Yusuke Yagami y se acarició la barbilla—Buen partido has tomado. ¿Por qué nunca lo pensé? Hubiera sido más fácil concertar aquel matrimonio con los Hyuuga que con la familia de Elizabeth.

¿Elizabeth? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿De que hablaban?

—Las cosas no son así—habló rápidamente Neji.

Hinata quería preguntar. Estaba curiosa pero esos asuntos no debían de importarle. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan curiosa? No era la cotilla de Hanabi.

—¿No es tu novia?—inquirió el padre de Neji.

Hinata iba a replicar pero Neji se adelantó.

—Sí, lo es, pero no es como tú dices…

¿Cómo él lo decía? No había nada entre ellos más que ser su asistente. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¡Ella no era su novia! Miro a Neji con la peor mirada. Estaba pasándose, tanto su padre como él.

—Esperen…—comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por su jefe.

—Las cosas son diferentes—se apresuró a decir Neji otra vez—Lo mío con Hinata es muy diferente.

¿Diferente? ¿Pero si no tenían nada?

—Ah, es cierto.

Neji al fin la miro a la cara. No entendía su expresión ahora. De todos modos ella estaba enfadada con él. ¿Cómo podía decirle a su padre que ella era su novia? Y también, ¿Quién era la tal Elizabeth con la que la estaban comparando? No era tan especial, eso lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que la compararan con alguien a quien no conocía.

—Las cosas con Hinata son demasiado diferentes…—seguía insistiendo Neji mientras se acercaba más a ella. ¿A qué se refería con diferentes? Solo eran jefe y empleada, mientras que con la tal Elizabeth parecía ser más, algo así como su esposa. ¿Cómo era que nunca había escuchado de esto?—No es como cuando estaba con Elizabeth—continuó Neji.

Claro que no era, ya que ellos no estaban en ninguna relación. ¿Qué estaba tramando su jefe? Sintió en su costado como el la pellizcaba con fuerza. Dio un respingo y soltó un gritico. Llevó una mano rápidamente al área adolorida y sintió como él tomaba su mano, manteniéndola agarrada.

—Espero que no lo eches a perder. Ser novio de una de las hijas de Hiashi abre puertas y ya veo porque estas con una de ellas.

—Lo se…—murmuró Neji y antes de que ella pudiera objetar algo, Neji se acercó demasiado a ella, y mucho. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía el aliento de su jefe sobre sus labios, pero antes si quiera que él tocara sus labios. Se apartó bruscamente de él y supo que lo que dijo lo dijo en voz alta, demasiada alta.

—¡Apártate de mí!

Okay no debió de hacer eso. Se quedó mirando a su jefe, estupefacta. Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras miraba a su jefe que estaba sorprendido y como las personas a su alrededor miraban hacia ellos mientras murmuraban. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Vio en los ojos de su jefe, algo de decepción y otras cosas que no pudo identificar. ¿Acaso él había intentado que ella…?

Oh por Dios. Había sido tan tonta. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que Neji había estado tratando de hacer? Si hubiera sido Hanabi hubiera caído al instante de las intenciones de Neji, pero ella, ella era muy estúpida y algo lenta, por eso no se había dado cuenta de lo que Neji había querido que ella hiciese con aquel beso que él había intentado darle. Había querido que ella le respondiese y que fingiera que era su novia frente a su padre pero ella…

Lo había arruinado. Había sido una estúpida.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Si lo sé, estuvo tan meh, pero así son y deben ser las cosas ¯\\_(*.*****)_/¯**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	16. Capitulo 15

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Dio un paso atrás y movió la mirada rápidamente hacia el padre de Neji quien tenía las cejas arqueadas y la miraba confundido. Hinata se giró hacia el hombre. ¿Qué hacía hecho? No debió de haber gritado de esa forma, pero se había sentido tan claustrofóbica en aquellos brazos diferentes a los de Naruto. Neji había estado invadiendo su espacio personal y además de que iba a besarla.

—Es que yo…—comenzó a decir Hinata, pero el padre de su jefe soltó una sonora carcajada y las personas cerca de ellos continuaron mirándolos. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿Por qué se reía aquel hombre?

—Ahora veo…—dijo el padre de Neji cuando terminó de reírse—Muy buena Neji, casi me tienes. Por un pequeño momento casi me agarras, pero como siempre, sigues siendo un fracasado.

Neji bufo molesto y se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándosela. Hinata se encogió en su lugar. Lo había arruinado. Hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera pasado como su novia, solo hubiera sido un pequeño acto, no había nada que perder o eso creía. ¡Que estúpida había sido! Neji debía de estar muy enfadado con ella. No sabía lo mucho que lo sentía. Él había querido fingir ante su padre para que por lo menos, este de alguna manera, dejase de molestarlo un poco.

—¡¿Sabes qué?!—exclamó su jefe, no sabía si fue a ella o a su padre. Él levanto la mirada, Okay no había sido a ella, Neji miraba con dureza a su padre—No tengo porque seguir tus consejos. Soy un hombre mayor y hace tiempo que deje de ser un niño, así que no tengo porque seguir tus ideales estúpidos cuando yo tengo los míos—espetó al hombre—Yo tengo mi propia vida y me va bien desde que me aleje de ti.

—No me digas…—su burló su padre—¿Te va bien? ¿En serio?—su padre soltó otra risotada—Solo sigues siendo un muchachito. Puede que te esté yendo bien ahora, pero sabes que las cosas no siempre serán así…—hizo un ademan de manos—Sigue con tu negocio, de todos modos, no te necesito, tengo más hijos.

—No me importa. Me vale mierda si no me quieres como hijo. Ya estoy harto de ti—dijo Neji y la sorprendió al darse la vuelta, dejando a su padre con las palabras en la boca.

Hinata rápidamente siguió a su jefe, quien caminó hacia el refrigerio, pero en vez de tomar algo, apoyo las manos en la mesa y miro hacia abajo. Se veía muy rígido. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, si hablarle o irse de allí, había hecho mucho ya. Neji solo había pedido su ayuda silenciosamente y ella no se había dado cuenta.

—L-lo siento…—se disculpó ella.

Neji negó con la cabeza y se puso derecho, la miro al fin y señaló con la cabeza hacia los ascensores. Comenzó a caminar y Hinata tuvo que seguirlo con rapidez. Cuando se detuvieron en frente del ascensor, él no la miro pero sí habló:

—No es tu culpa—dijo Neji y llamó a uno de los ascensores.

—¡Pero debí haber fingido ser tu novia!—insistió Hinata. Neji volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa—volvió a decir insistiendo.

No volvieron a decir más nada mientras esperaban el ascensor, cuando este llego, se subieron en él. Neji pulso el piso donde estaba su suite. Hinata no objetó nada, de todos modos tenía que seguir disculpándose. Se sentía algo mal por lo que paso con su padre. Mientras subían, Neji la miro y Hinata igual lo miro, Neji al fin sonrió.

—No te preocupes—le dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro y se balanceaba sobre sus pies—Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo estaba preocupándome por mi padre y buscando su tonta aprobación, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no me importa que no la tenga. Tengo mi negocio, tengo amigos y clientes, no debería importarme ya.

—En verdad lo siento.

—E incluso, aunque ya no me quiera como su hijo, no siento nada por esto—dijo Neji—Me estaba preocupando por tonterías…—se pasó una mano por el pelo—De todos modos, deberías disculparme a mí Hinata…—dijo Neji mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hinata, él no tenía que disculparse por nada—No fuiste tú el que gritó en medio de un vestíbulo lleno de gente…—dijo y bajo la cabeza—Soy una tonta.

—No, pero fui el que te trajo aquí con un motivo oculto—dijo Neji intentando tranquilizarla—No eres una tonta.

Hinata lo volvió a mirar. ¿Motivo oculto? ¿Cuál motivo oculto? Habían asistido a la conferencia y… Espera un momento. Hoy era el único día de la conferencia, lo había escuchado cuando aquel hombre importante se postró en el estrado y habló sobre que estaba muy feliz de haberlos reunido allí aquel día, era un abogado de renombre y de una firma muy famosa, pero ella simplemente lo había ignorado porque había estado ocupado prestando atención a su jefe quien no había querido estar allí y se había sentido incómodo. Ahora entendía. Había sido algo lenta. Se rio.

—Oh… Ya entiendo…—murmuró Hinata. Había cosas que se le había escapado, pero ahora entendía. Se había dejado engañar.

Neji se rio.

—Uzumaki tenía razón al no confiar en mí cuando sugerí lo del viaje—habló Neji y negó con la cabeza—No iba a venir, eso te lo dije, pero quería ver como reaccionaria mi padre si le decía que tenía una novia muy bonita…—dijo y Hinata se sorprendió—Si, te traje con ese motivo, quería que te pasaras como mi novia solo para ver la reacción de mi padre, eres hermosa y muy educada pero temía decírtelo y que te negases.

¿Así que Naruto había tenido razón? Bueno, ya no importaba las cosas habían terminado. Le hubiera gustado ayudarlo por lo menos, solo iba a fingir ser su novia, además, era por una buena razón, aunque no estaba bien mentir, al final las mentiras se terminaban descubriendo y si eso sucedía, quizás el padre de Neji lo odiaría más.

—Dije que el viaje duraría tres días porque mi padre va a quedarse por un tiempo en la ciudad y si hubieras accedido a ser mi novia, quizás estaríamos a mi padre, comiendo juntos y actuar un poco, solo para que dejara de molestarme y burlarse de mí.

¡Que duro! Hinata levantó una mano y agarró uno de sus brazos, Neji saco la mano del bolsillo y dejó que ella tomara su mano.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho quizás lo hubiera hecho.

Neji volvió a reír y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Palabra clave en aquella oración, Hinata: Quizás. No estás tan segura.

Hinata se mordió el labio dejando caerla mano de Neji. No, no lo estaba, si Neji hubiera hablado con ella, solo se hubiera negado y quizás lo hubiera abandonado, tomando un avión y regresando junto a Naruto. Así de sencillo hubiera sido.

—No, no lo estoy—admitió, ella no era Hanabi, quien lo haría porque era muy valiente y aunque era muy bondadosa, no creía que se haría pasar por la novia de alguien, y no cuando tenía un novio que la estaba esperando en Los Ángeles.

Él se rio y el ascensor llego a su destino. Salieron de este y Hinata lo siguió hasta su suite. Neji abrió la puerta con una tarjeta y luego se apartó para que ella entrara. Hinata entró y luego Neji detrás de ella, quien cerró la puerta.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?—preguntó Neji ladeando la cabeza.

—No, tome algo del refrigerio.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Yo quiero alcohol—comentó Neji y se dirigió hacia un minibar que tenía la habitación en una esquina.

Neji se detuvo en frente y luego de unos minutos, tenía un vaso con liquido ambarino, que supuso que sería whisky, su jefe le indico con la cabeza, que salieran hacia el balcón de la habitación, donde había un pequeño juego de muebles, claro, mejor de los que había en su propio cuarto. Tomaron asiento, Hinata frente a Neji quien bebió de su vaso tranquilamente. Estaba ahogando sus penas. ¿Por qué recurrían al alcohol? Así mismo fue Naruto cuando no pudo tener a Sakura.

—Quizás mi padre tiene razón…—dijo Neji mirando hacia sus pies.

—¿En que la tiene?

—Quizás soy un fracasado—dijo derrotado y Hinata quiso levantarse y darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo, no sabía cómo él reaccionaria.

—No, no lo eres—le dijo Hinata. Neji se veía que no lo era, Shikamaru y él habían logrado mucho, lo había visto con sus ojos en los pocos días que tenía trabajando para él y el bufete—No creo que lo seas.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Neji—Tienes poco tiempo conociéndome.

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir Hinata pero se detuvo. Era cierto, tenía poco tiempo conociéndolo y trabajando para él, no sabía mucho sobre su jefe. Negó con la cabeza y Neji sonrió con burla.

—Mi matrimonio fracasó hace seis meses—dijo Neji siguiendo el momento de depresión.

—No sabía que estabas casado—le dijo Hinata. Él no parecía un hombre divorciado—Cuando tu padre lo mencionó, me sorprendí.

—Lo estuve, pero mi esposa y yo nos separamos porque no funcionó—le reveló Neji parecía un poco triste pero estaba sonriendo—Tuve un matrimonio de conveniencia hace cuatro años y ahora soy un hombre divorciado desde hace seis meses.

—Lo siento mucho.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Hace cuatro años que me case…—comenzó Neji—Fue con la hija de un amigo de papa—se rio—Mi matrimonio fue como el de Sasuke y Sakura, pero a diferencia del de ellos, este no fue fructífero y desde el principio se sabía que este iba a irse al retrete. Solo éramos conocidos con gustos diferentes—soltó un suspiro y tomó un poco de su Whisky—Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no fue una buena decisión. Las cosas entre nosotros eran tan monótonas y frías. Aguantamos por cuatro años hasta que le dije que no podíamos seguir como seguíamos. Lo mejor que paso fue separarnos.

—No lo sabía. No pareces un hombre divorciado—dijo Hinata pasando la mirada por este, aunque no había conocido a ningún hombre divorciado, pero él nunca le dio aires de serlo y con tan poco tiempo desde su separación, seis meses había estado a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Es que estoy tan caliente que ni se me nota—bromeo Neji sonriendo feliz.

Hinata rio. Si, era caliente, lo admitía.

—¿Entonces que paso? ¿Cuándo tu padre supo que te ibas a divorciar de la hija de su amigo?

—Arruine sus planes. Ya sabes, las cosas entre mi papa y yo no estaban bien en aquel entonces, porque no había tomado el puesto que me tenía en su bufete e hice mis propios asuntos. Y cuando supo que mi esposa y yo nos íbamos a divorciar, las cosas se pusieron peores.

—Lo siento por tu matrimonio.

—No iba a funcionar. Además, ni ella ni yo sentíamos algo por el otro—se encogio de hombros—Era algo frígido. Quizás en un futuro consiga a una linda chica con la que casarme. Tengo que estar cien por ciento seguro antes de dar ese paso tan importante.

—Lo harás. Eres guapo y puedes conseguirte a cualquier chica que quieras—dijo Hinata. En alguna parte debía de haber una chica para Neji.

—¿Por qué entonces no dejas a Naruto por mí?

Hinata rio.

—No eres más guapo que Naruto, así que no—bromeo Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios—Estoy fuera de tus límites.

—¡Que mala!

Se rieron un poco y luego el silencio calló entre ellos. Neji se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en su propio mundo. Quizás debería irse a su habitación y dejarlo solo. Aunque no sabía que iba a pasar ahora que sabía todo. ¿Tomarían un avión regreso o se quedarían allá haciendo nada? Como si ella hubiera estado hablando en voz alta, Neji abrió los ojos y se sentó derecho mirándola.

—Bueno…—dijo Neji mientras se ponía de pie—¿Qué tal si vas a tu habitación y recoges tus cosas?—preguntó él tomando lo que quedaba de su vaso.

—¿Nos iremos?

Él sonrió.

—Sí, no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Di mi cara hoy y con el episodio de hace rato, creo que ya es suficiente, además…—la miro a los ojos—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—le preguntó—Tú tienes que volver con tu novio y yo tengo que volver a mi vida.

—Lo siento.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar disculparte cuando mis errores solo son míos?

—Es que siento ser tan estúpida—admitió Hinata bajando la cabeza.

—Eres una chica muy inteligente y leal. Si estaría en los zapatos de Naruto me sentiría igual que él y quizás me golpearía a mí mismo. Lo entiendo.

Hinata asintió y salieron del balcón. Ella caminó hacia la puerta de la suite mientras que Neji se dirigió al minibar, quizás para seguir tomando, pero dejó el vaso allí y se unió a ella en la salida. Se detuvo a unos pasos.

—Debes de estar cansada.

—Para nada—dijo Hinata, había dormido bien—Pero tú si debes de estarlo, estoy segura de que te quedaste toda la noche despierto.

—Con el día que me esperaba no creo que podria dormir.

—¿A qué hora nos iremos?

—Arregla tus cosas y nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo en…—Neji miró su reloj—Quizás una hora… Debo hablar con Shikamaru antes de irme.

—¿Entonces Hanabi y Shikamaru también se iban a quedar a pesar de que solo era por el día de hoy?

—No lo sé. Le hable a Shikamaru sobre lo que planeaba y él dijo que mantendría a Hanabi alejada de ti por si acaso, así no armaba un escándalo cuando nos viese fingiendo ser novios, pero ahora que no tuvimos que fingir nada, creo que se irán junto con nosotros, al menos que Shikamaru tenga algo planeado que hacer con Hanabi.

—¿Shikamaru te ha dicho algo sobre Hanabi?

—¿Algo sobre qué?

—¿Están juntos?—preguntó, quizás Neji sabía algo—Ella nunca me cuenta nada, o mejor dicho no me lo dice con palabras exactas.

—Quizás lo estén, quizás no lo estén—dijo y rio—Si están juntos, pues bien por ellos. Ahora ve a recoger tus cosas, tendré todo listo en una hora.

—Soy tu asistente. Es mi trabajo tener todo listo para ti.

—Sí, pero creo que después de esto no creo que vas a seguir trabajando para mí. Estoy seguro que lo pensaste antes de venir para acá y luego de que yo golpeaste a tu novio.

Vaya. Era como si leyera sus pensamientos y supiera sus secretos. Se mordió el labio y sonrió nerviosa. Neji asintió.

—Está bien. Además, escuche que vas a entrar a la universidad muy pronto. Es mejor que te concentres en ello ahora—él señalo hacia la puerta—Ve a recoger tus cosas para que regreses junto a tu chico lo más rápido.

—Gracias—le agradeció Hinata, el no era tan malo, se había dado cuenta antes, solo… se sentía quizás solo y un poco deprimido por lo que pasaba con su padre.

—No gracias a ti por ser una buena chica, hubiera sido tu hermana y creo que no hubiéramos estado hablando en este momento. Desde el primer momento que di un paso en falso me hubiera mandado a la fregada, pero tú no, me alegro por ello.

Hinata sonrió y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir de la suite de Neji lo miro a la cara. Él era guapo y tenía una personalidad bonita, a pesar de lo que hizo, él se merecía una buena chica que lo entendiera…

—Quizás si no estuviera con Naruto y tan enamorada de él, me hubiera enamorado de ti, no era un mal hombre—le dijo Hinata.

Neji sonrió esperanzado.

—¿En serio?

Hinata le saco la lengua.

—No.

—¡Mala!

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Luego caminó hacia el ascensor. Ahora solo tenía que arreglar su maleta de nuevo y hablar con su hermana para saber si se iba a con ella. Mientras bajaba al piso donde estaba su habitación se preguntó que haría ahora. Saco su móvil de su chaqueta para llamar a Hanabi y vio un par de mensajes nuevos. Los abrió. Eran de Naruto. ¡Oh! No le había respondido estos, de seguro estaba preocupado por ella… Era una mala novia. Comenzó a escribir rápidamente un mensaje, disculpándose por no haberle respondido y diciéndole que lo extrañaba mucho pero antes de siquiera enviarlo, se detuvo. Tenía una idea. Quizás podía darle una sorpresa. Él nunca se lo esperaría. Naruto no sabía nada y pensaba que ella volvería en dos días más… Quizás… Si, lo haría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se quedó parado en está mirando hacia dentro. Soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras entraba a aquel solitario lugar y cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Se quedó allí observando su piso. Era tan solitario. Aunque no hacía mucho desde que Hinata y él habían vuelto a estar juntos, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido días juntos y su olor aun persistía en su apartamento.

Entró por completo a su piso y cerró la puerta rápidamente. No quería que el olor de Hinata se disipara, este tenía que prevalecer por dos días más. Se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento en este. Saco su móvil de la chaqueta y lo desbloqueo. No había ninguna notificación en la pantalla, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Bufo molesto y se guardó el móvil en el pantalón. ¿Por qué Hinata no le había devuelto los mensajes? Estaba preocupado y al mismo tiempo inseguro en otras cosas.

¿Estaba tan ocupada que no había querido devolverle los mensajes? Quizás estaba molesta… Se acarició la barbilla con una mano. No había hecho nada malo, habían hablado bien las cosas, estaba alegre a pesar de la hora en la que lo le devolvió la llamada. No entendía. Cuando ella llamó en la madrugada de hoy, había sonado algo cansada pero había hablado bien. ¿Acaso había pasado algo?

Bufo molesto y dejó el móvil a su lado. Si Neji había hecho algo, se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, porque aprendería a cómo defenderse de un tipo como él y le patearía el trasero aunque le costase todo su tiempo. ¡Que tonto era! Era una mierda de hombre. Sasuke y Sai debían de reírse de él cuándo se juntaban.

—¿De dónde me viene ese pesimismo?—se dijo en voz alta.

Pensó que lo había abandonado hace mucho, pero aun seguía ahí, esas inseguridades de antes. Quizás Hinata había visto lo bueno que era Neji y de que él no valía la pena. Vamos, no era tan genial. Se golpeó la frente con la palma. ¡No otra vez! Debía de dejar eso ya y dejar de asumir cosas. Solo estaba ocupada y más tarde intentaría llamarla o quizás ella lo llamaría. Solo esperaría…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía tiempo que no se juntaban, ya que su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada. Si, era algo egoísta, solo habían sido días desde la última vez que se vieron y además Sakura tenía más cosas interesantes que hacer que escucharla a ella lamentarse sobre su patética vida. ¿A quién engañaba? Sakura había recurrido a ella de igual forma, solo que… no quería molestar a su feliz amiga con sus asuntos de amor cuando esta estaba tan encismada en su propia historia de amor.

Shion le echo un vistazo a Sakura, sentada frente a ella, con un vestido de flores rosas con un lazo debajo de sus grandes pechos que acentuaba su figura y su embarazo. Se veía tan hermosa. Nunca le habían interesado los embarazos, decía que con el tiempo pensaría en ellos, pero ahora que veía a Sakura no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería ella estando en aquel estado. ¿Se vería igual de hermosa que su amiga?

Sakura dejó de hablar con el camarero que se fue con su pedido y se giró hacia ella. La chica sonrió y Shion la imito. Era increíble. El rostro de Sakura irradiaba felicidad. ¿Quién lo diría? Aun recordaba el día en que Sakura le habló sobre su situación con Sasuke y ella le dijo que podía quedarse todo lo que quisiera en su casa para que pudiera pensar sobre ello. La chica había estado tan confundida. Sakura era una chica decidida pero a veces actuaba tan infantil, y eso que Shion era un año menor que ella y tenía más experiencia que Sakura en la vida. Se alegraba un montón que ellos hubieran resueltos los problemas que tenían, no se imaginaba como seria si no lo hubieran hecho, Sakura había sido un poco inmadura en aquel tiempo, el embarazo ahora la estaba haciendo más mujer. ¡Qué bueno!

—¿Qué estás pensando?—preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja.

Shion sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza. Se alegraba de haberla conocido. Era una buena amiga.

—Solo recordaba cuando viniste a mi casa aquella vez…—murmuro Shion.

Sakura se quedó mirándola hasta que una mueca se dibujó en sus labios.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Shion por traer malos recuerdos.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura haciendo un ademan de manos—Es solo que… A veces pienso que solo fue un mal sueño.

—Están bien ahora, así que debes pensar en ello como un obstáculo que superaron, otras parejas quizás no estarían juntos si les hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Sakura asintió y se quedaron en silencio mirándose, hasta que Sakura soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada hacia su vientre, quien acarició con una mano mientras sonreía con amor.

—Si—aceptó ella—Estamos bien ahora.

—Eso es muy bueno.

Ella dejó caer la mano.

—Algunas personas quizás piensan que soy estúpida…—dijo ella sin mirarla—Ya sabes, estúpida, porque decidí quedarme junto al hombre que quiso destruir a mi familia y que me engaño pero… ¿que se supone que haría si lo dejaba?—preguntó mirándola y Shion espero a que ella continuara—Yo pensé que estaría bien si lo dejaba, pensé que como tengo a mis amigos ellos me ayudarían y podria criar al bebe sola, …—dijo Sakura e hizo una mueca—Bueno a los bebes—arregló Sakura con una sonrisa, ya que su amiga estaba embarazada de dos—Pero luego me di cuenta de que era una estúpida inmadura…—dijo bajando la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Shion—¿Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo o algo diferente?—preguntó.

Shion sonrió. Ella… Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que Sakura. Solo que ella hubiera pensado en las consecuencias que traería si se alejaba de su esposo solo por orgullo y porque sus sentimientos estaban heridos, ella hubiera arreglado las cosas con Sasuke el mismo día que descubrió todo y no hubiera prolongado el momento por casi dos semanas, eso sí, estaría muy enfadada con él por haberla engañado y jugado con ella, pero de todos modos esas cosas ya no importaban, Sakura había tomado el camino correcto al decidir quedarse con su hombre y darle una oportunidad para remediar sus errores ya eso era lo que eran, errores y la gente cometía mucho de esos, no importaba la magnitud, seguían siendo errores así como…

Bufo. Así como cometió el error de mirar dos veces a Naruto y pensar en tener algo con él. Ese era su error y hasta que no lo remediara no iba a estar tranquila. Ya había hablado con Naruto y se había disculpado con él, pero aún faltaba pedirle perdón a la persona que había lastimado con sus caprichos de tener a Naruto. A Hinata… había escuchado que se había marchado de viaje el día anterior y que no regresaría hasta dentro de tres días. Bueno, tenía más oportunidad, ahora podía pensar en cómo pedirle perdón sin que ella la ignorara de nuevo. Se lo merecía.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Sakura—Te he notado muy extraña…

—¿No lo sabes?—respondió Shion con otra pregunta.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza y la miro confundida.

—¿Qué no se?

—Ya sabes, esa cosa fea que hice…—murmuró Shion y espero a que Sakura dijera algo, pero esta seguía mirándola más confundida que antes, Okay, Sakura aún seguía siendo algo estúpida, se rio y apoyó la barbilla en una mano—Quise arruinar la relación de tu amiga Hinata.

Sakura se quedó mirándola y sonrió.

—Solo me sorprendí…—dijo ella y miro a un camarero que pasaba con una bandeja por su lado, debía de tener hambre—Me sorprendí que sabiendo que tenían algo intentaste meterte entre ellos.

—Me veías mal y casi ni me hablaste, pero nunca dijiste nada, no te quejaste y no me llamaste zorra. ¿Por qué?—pregunto Shion curiosa.

Ella dejó de mirar al camarero o más bien a la comida y miro hacia ella.

—¿Lo eres? ¿Eres una zorra?

Shion frunció el ceño y Sakura rio.

—Sé que no lo eres y de todos modos, solo me enfade porque intentaste meterte en su relación, pero luego me di cuenta de que no son mis asuntos y que estas cosas son privadas, esto tiene que ver entre Hinata, Naruto y tú.

Shion apretó los puños.

—Pero es una de tus mejores amigas, deberías meter la mano al fuego por ella—insistió pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haría si estuviera en peligro.

—¿Me consideras inofensiva?—preguntó porque ella se consideraba a si misma intimidante y quizás peligrosa, no dañina como decía Kiba, pero si peligrosa.

—No, solo que sabía que te darías cuenta de la realidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tendría oportunidad?

Sakura bufo molesta y se llevó una mano a la frente, acariciándosela.

—Solo que cuando plantearas los pies en la tierra, te darías cuenta de que era imposible—el ceño de Shion se frunció más pero no objeto nada, quería saber que tenía su amiga que decir, Sakura la miro y se encogió de hombros—Ya sabes, Hinata ganó muchos puntos cuando se arriesgó al ir a su piso cuando Naruto odiaba a todo el mundo y lo saco de su infierno. Ella fue su ángel. Sus posibilidades de tener algo con Naruto crecieron en ese instante, él estaba vulnerable y dolido por…—ella hizo una mueca—Porque su mejor amigo se quedó con la chica de la que tenía un enamoramiento tonto.

Shion soltó una risotada. Sakura era tan infantil. ¿Por qué lo decía de esa forma y no lo decía como era exactamente? Naruto estuvo enamorado de la esposa de su mejor amigo. Directamente y simple. No había que dar rodeos, pero la entendía, esto la mortificaba un poco.

—¿Qué onda con aquello? ¿No podías decirlo de otra forma? Se escuchó infantil.

—Sasuke dijo que Naruto se refiere a lo que paso de esa manera. De todos modos, las cosas se veían de esa manera, Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace mucho y déjame decirte, que Hinata es muy encantadora cuando se lo propone.

—¿Así que todo estaba destinado a fallar?

Sakura asintió feliz. Shion se quedó mirándola incrédula, pero le dio la razón. La mayor tiempo, cuando ella veía a Naruto siempre este estaba pensando en Hinata. Ella se lo había ganado sin darse cuenta.

—Sí, me di cuenta de ello después…—murmuró Shion—Naruto está completamente cautivado por Hinata—dijo Shion recordando la conversación que tuvo con él un poco más temprano—¿Qué tendrá su vagina?—saltó pervertidamente.

—¡Shion por Dios!—exclamó Sakura, ruborizándose al tal punto que el sonrojo le llenaba toda la cara. ¡Qué tonta! Como si ella hubiera estado brincando la cuerda cuando se quedó embarazada de Sasuke.

Se rieron.

—Hoy me confesó que la amaba—le dijo a su amiga.

La expresión de Sakura cambio rápidamente, se quedó mirándola sorprendida con la boca como una O. Shion se rio. Si, ella había estado así por unos segundos cuando Naruto lo admitió, pero luego lo entendió.

—Esa fue mi expresión por unos segundos cuando me lo dijo.

Sakura cerró la boca y se llevó una mano a la frente. Aún seguía sorprendida. Si, debía de estarlo. Naruto había tenido un "pequeño enamoramiento" con ella y que luego de unos días, la haya superado y nada menos que con una de sus mejores amigas, debía de ser toda una sorpresa para Sakura.

—¿Está enamorado de ella?—preguntó Sakura.

Shion asintió.

—Vaya…

—Sí, sé que estarás pensando que es poco tiempo, pero yo lo entiendo perfectamente, he estado en esos zapatos, fue amor quizás a primera vista.

—Se conocen desde hace tiempo—objetó Sakura aun dudosa—Sé que Hinata siempre ha estado enamorada de Naruto pero, ¿el de ella? Naruto es medio estúpido…—murmuró Sakura y Shion soltó una risita. Sakura aún no lo creía, pero ella quizás no lo había visto con sus propios ojos, aunque sabía que ellos se juntaron el día de ayer, quizás lo había pasado por alto.

—Quizás él nunca la había mirado hasta ese entonces que ella invadió su hogar—le dijo Shion—Cuando la vio quizás vio a su salvación. Tengo que admitir que aunque Hinata se vea…—se rio—Tan normal y sosa, tiene algo que hizo que Naruto se arrodillase ante ella. Sigo diciendo que fue su vagina.

Sakura movió la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Sabía que ellos están juntos y todo eso, pero no sabía que la cosa era tan fuerte. O sea, pensé que se gustaban, pero no amor tan rápidamente. Al menos de parte de Naruto, de Hinata siempre hubo amor de su parte.

—Yo jure que era sexo al principio—dijo Shion pero Hinata no era de esas chicas, aunque ya sabía que ellos se habían acostado ya, vaya que envidia. Genial, pensar en sexo traía el recuerdo de lo que había hecho con Kiba. Fuera Kiba. Lo echó lejos y se concentró en Sakura—Siempre he querido preguntar…—Shion sonrió—¿Te comiste el pastel antes de la boda?

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada, quizás por Shion había aumentado un poco el tono de su voz, lo que había causado que una pareja que estaban cerca de ellas mirasen hacia ellas. Okay, no lo había hecho, pero siempre pensó en que lo habían hecho antes de casarse, Sakura la sorprendía. No parecía de esas chicas que esperasen.

—Vaya…—se burló Shion—Me sorprende que aun hayan mentes como la tuya.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso de esperar hasta el matrimonio para tener relaciones.

Sakura se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

—Sí, espere pero créeme que tuvimos muchas oportunidades de que yo perdiera mi tarjeta V, pero al final termine dándosela el primer día de nuestra luna de miel…—su cara se ruborizo más de la cuenta.

Shion rodó los ojos. Okay, no debió de presionar ese botón. ¿Cómo hacia que todos los corazones que estaban alrededor de Sakura desaparecieran? Hablar de su amor y de sus mierdas los traía y ahora con sus hormonas como locas, aparecían más de lo deseado.

—No me citaste aquí para hablar de Naruto y Hinata, ¿no?—dijo Sakura olvidándose de toda la mierda que hablaron e yendo al punto. Sakura había durado mucho sin preguntar. Shion se acomodó en el asiento.

—Quiero que me ayudes a pensar en cómo hacer que ella me perdone—le dijo directamente.

Sakura se quedó mirándola pero antes de decir algo, el camarero llego con sus órdenes. Dejó dos batidos de chocolate y un plato con algunos tipos de panes frente a Sakura, a quien se le fueron los ojos y frente a ella, el camarero solo dejó solamente una taza de capuchino. Shion tomó su taza y vio como Sakura le daba las gracias al muchacho quien se fue todo sonrojado. Tenía ese efecto. Incluso embarazada.

—Te perdonara cuando se le pase el enfado—dijo Sakura unos segundos después cuando termino de acabar uno de los panes de sabores—Hinata es un ángel.

—¿Lo es?—pregunto Shion dejando la taza.

—El demonio es Hanabi—señaló Sakura y tomo su batido, le dio un sorbo—Alégrate que no fue con Hanabi con quien te metiste. Ella es peligrosa y también debes de alegrarte de que Hinata le puso un stop a Hanabi, porque estoy segura de que ella te hubiera buscado y te hubiera hecho papilla.

Shion se cruzó de brazos. No le tenía miedo a la Barbie de Hanabi.

—No le tengo miedo a Hanabi.

—Deberías—Sakura soltó una risita—Sabe cómo barrer el piso con alguien.

Shion puso los ojos en blanco. No le tenía miedo a la Barbie de Hanabi, se sabía defender, ella se había criado con un molestoso hermano mayor y tuvo que aprender por las malas a defenderse. Así que si Hanabi quería "barrer el piso" con ella, pues no la dejaría. De todos modos, no le importaba, lo que le importaba era como hacer que Hinata la perdonara.

—¡Olvidémonos de Hanabi!—exclamó y Sakura asintió—¿Qué se supone que hare con Hinata? No quiero que me odie…—murmuró Shion bajando la cabeza derrotada.

—Ya veo…

—Intente disculparme con ella pero…

—¿Tanto quieres su perdón?

Shion la miro. No era una mala persona pero para algunos luego de lo que paso, ahora era la chica mala del cuento. Si, estuvo celosa y le tuvo un poco de envidia a la chica por quedarse con el objeto de sus fantasías, quiso arruinar su relación pero se dio cuenta de que era estúpido y que además de eso, aquel imbécil, al que no iba a mencionar su nombre, se volvió a meter a su vida como un tornado, arruinado y jodiendo todo a su paso, había perdido el interés y además de que era demasiado problemático. Así que si, si quería su perdón, quería estar bien consigo misma para poder seguir adelante y que aquellos pensamientos turbios abandonaran su conciencia para vivir tranquila y en paz.

—Sí, lo quiero—admitió y Sakura se quedó mirándola para luego sonreír.

—No tienes que hacer nada.

—¿Cómo qué no?—preguntó Shion. Tenía que haber algo que hacer—No te dije que quise disculparme y me miro de la más fea forma posible. Te juro que si las miradas mataran estarían recogiéndome en el hospital todavía porque me hubiera desintegrado con esta.

Sakura volvió a reír.

—Solo tienes que ser sincera con ella.

—¿Eh?

—La sinceridad. Tienes que ser honesta y decir que lo sientes de corazón.

¿De corazón? Claro, eso haría, seria sincera, de todos modos no tenía por qué mentir pero entonces…

—¿Cómo hablare con ella?—preguntó, si la buscaba estaba segura de que Hinata le cerraría la puerta en las narices—Estoy segura de que no me quiere ver.

Sakura sonrió con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Déjamelo a mí.

¿Dejarle algo a Sakura? No era por nada pero la chica era muy despistada y más últimamente, bueno, no iba aquejarse, si Sakura se ofrecía a ayudar era porque quizás podía ayudarla de verdad. Le dejaría todo a ella y esperaba que Hinata, cuando ella fuese a disculparse, aceptase su disculpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tragó nerviosa y acercó una mano a la manilla de la puerta. La había desbloqueado con la llave hace rato, pero aún no se había dignado a entrar al piso de Naruto. Había venido directamente desde el aeropuerto allí. No había querido venir, ya que había planeado ir a casa, darse un relajante baño y luego llamar a Naruto y darle la sorpresa de que había regresado, pero Hanabi le había dicho que las cosas no iban a ser así. Primero, tomaron un taxi, luego Hanabi le dio un sermón, diciéndole que su prioridad ahora era su novio, después la dejó frente al edificio donde vivía Naruto, con sus mejores deseos y con un paquete de…

Miro hacia su bolso. Su hermana era una pervertida pero tenía razón, ella no tomaba la píldora y la otra vez… Aunque no iban a hacer eso, aun sentía molestias cuando se movía. Claro que no. Se rio y al fin tomó la valentía de abrir la puerta, así como la primera vez, cuando ella tocó el timbre. Vaya. Había pasado tiempo desde ese día. No tanto. Ni siquiera un mes pero… Se llevó una mano al corazón. Se sentía como si fuera mucho tiempo. Quizás porque había estado enamorada de él desde hace tiempo…

Suspiro y entró por completo al piso. Todo estaba tan tranquilo. Cerró con lentitud la puerta a su espalda y dio un paso hacia delante. Observando y escuchando. Solo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj de la cocina, que era algo escandaloso y un pitido que era de la alarma. Además de eso. Nada. De todos modos… Se agachó y se quitó los tacones que llevaba, quedando descalza, los agarró en una mano y apresó su bolso bien. Solo por si acaso, ya que hace rato que Naruto había salido del trabajo y aunque no se escuchaba nada, él podía estar en la ducha o simplemente durmiendo, aunque dudaba de lo último. Quizás había salido con Sasuke…

No importaba. Si no estaba aquí, lo esperaría y le daría la sorpresa. Dejó el bolso y los tacones sobre el sofá. Caminó en puntillas hacia el pasillo y gimió de dolor. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Sería porque…? Se ruborizo. Estaba excitada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo? Se mordió el labio. Hoy iba a ser un día doloroso. Caminó lentamente hacia las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Estaba cerrada. Se acercó y pego la oreja sobre la fría puerta.

Llevó la mano hacia el pomo y lo giro con lentitud, empujándola la puerta de igual forma, para meter la cabeza por lo poco que la había abierto. Miro lo mejor que pudo. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver una figura sobre la cama. ¿Estaba aquí? Hinata empujó por completo la puerta, cerciorándose de que esta no golpeara la pared. Observó a su novio acostado en la amplia cama. Caminó hacia la cama y se detuvo a su lado, mirando hacia abajo, hacia Naruto acostado en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente de costado, de frente hacia ella y con el brazo derecho bajo su cabeza.

Se veía tan guapo dormido. Sus tupidas y oscuras pestañas descasaban sobre sus mejillas. Tanto su aspecto despierto como dormido eran atractivos. Bajo la mirada por su cuerpo. Al parecer, ni bien había llegado del trabajo se había tirado en la cama, porque llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, quizás se había quedado despierto cuando hablaron a noche, quizás pensando en ella. Si era esto último, le gustaba, aunque era algo egoísta, Naruto necesitaba descansar.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a su lado. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso y Naruto se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Hinata sonrió. Amaba a ese hombre. Llevó la mano derecha hacia el rostro de Naruto y le acunó su mejilla izquierda. No se había afeitado esta mañana, pues tenía barba de un día pero eso le hacía verse más sexy. Comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, estaba tan cálida… ¡Qué bueno que había regresado! Escuchó como Naruto comenzaba a refunfuñar, quizás por el peso de su mano sobre su cara o quizás porque estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Esperaba que no fuese esto último, no le gustaba que su chico sufriera, aunque solo fuera en sueños.

Sus parpados se movieron y luego los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron con lentitud. Estaban desenfocados, aún estaba dormido y entonces, unos segundos después, sintió como Naruto se ponía rígido. ¡Lo había asustado! Comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, bajando después hasta su cuello y luego por su brazo, cubierto por la manga de la camisa, la cual tenía enrollada hasta el codo.

—Naruto-kun…—lo llamó y el al fin levantó la mirada hacia ella. Estaba sorprendido, quizás no se lo esperaba, o quizás pensaba que era un sueño. Hinata volvió a sonreír y bajo la cabeza para besarlo, Naruto no respondió el beso, seguía rígido en la misma posición de antes, sin moverse un ápice. Era divertido verlo así, movió la mano hacia la mano de Naruto, tomándosela y dándole un apretón—He regresado, Naruto-kun…—le dijo mientras sonreía feliz.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hinata ya regreso del viaje… Yey! –baila por toda la habitación- ¿Qué será lo que pasara ahora?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	17. Capitulo 16

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando hacia la figura que estaba sentada a su lado. Oh, el mejor sueño que había tenido hasta el momento. Ver a su chica sentada a su lado, acariciándole el brazo. Cerró los ojos. La gente decía que cuando soñabas algo bueno, era porque estas apunto de despertar. Puta mierda. No quería despertar y que la imagen de Hinata desapareciera.

La Hinata de sus sueños le agarró la mano y le dio un apretón. Naruto abrió los ojos. Sus manos eran tan pequeñas y suaves… Se sentía tan real. Naruto le correspondió el apretón, mientras ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Si, se sentía tan bien escucharla, la extrañaba, luego dijo que ella había regresado, este sueño era de lo mejor, pero sabía que su chica no estaría allí frente a él, ella regresaría a la ciudad en dos días.

Nada de ilusiones.

Apartó la mano y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a aquella ilusión. Ya quería despertarse. Darse cuenta de que era un sueño, lo ponía triste. Recordaba que Hinata ni había respondido sus mensajes. Ahora estaba más triste.

—Naruto-kun…—escuchó que ella lo llamaba.

Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué no se despertaba y enfrentaba a la triste realidad? Sintió una mano sobre su brazo derecho, era cálida… la mano lo halo del brazo hasta que Naruto estuvo acostado boca arriba y enfrentando esos ojos grises que él conocía. Siempre le habían encantado sus ojos, la verdad todo de ella le encantaba, la forma de corazón de su rostro, sus suaves labios, su fina nariz, sus tupidas pestañas… Levantó una mano hacia ese hermoso rostro pero la dejó caer. La extrañaba. Le gustaría sumirse en un sueño que durase hasta que ella regresara.

—Naruto-kun—volvió a llamarlo Hinata—¡Esto no es un sueño!—exclamó ella, pero Naruto se quedó mirándola.

Ella murmuró algo que no alcanzo a entender. Sintió como ella le pellizcaba el brazo. Naruto grito de dolor y se sentó rápidamente en la cama, se llevó la mano izquierda a su antebrazo derecho, donde Hinata lo había pellizcado. Eso le había dolido. Espera. Le había dolido. Se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta de todo. Desde un principio… No había sido un sueño.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?—preguntó sorprendido de verla allí de verdad.

Hinata arqueo las cejas e hizo un puchero después. Se puso de pie.

—¿No deberías decirme otra cosa?

Naruto cerró la boca abierta. Okay, eso estuvo mal. Debería estar alegre de que su chica estaba allí junto a él, pero no entendía, se suponía que Hinata estaría de regreso en dos días más, no al día siguiente. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Estás aquí?

Hinata rio y colocó los brazos en jarras.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Naruto no respondió aun perplejo de que su chica estuviera de verdad allí, en su piso, cuando debía de estar en Nueva York atendiendo a su jefe como su asistente. Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios. No pudo evitarlo. Se bajó de la cama y la tomó en un abrazo algo bruto, pero estaba feliz de que Hinata estuviera de regreso. La apretó contra su cuerpo. El calor del cuerpo cálido de Hinata se filtró por su ligera camisa, lo sintió, sintió sus curvas apretándose contra su propio cuerpo y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, al malvado le gustaba el cuerpo de Hinata.

—No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe…—murmuró Naruto sobre la oreja de Hinata. Sintió como ella se estremecía, así que no era el único que estaba excitado.

Hinata soltó una risita y luego sintió como ella acariciaba con una mano su cabeza.

—Estamos iguales… Yo también te extrañe…—murmuró ella.

Naruto sonrió y se apartó de ella. Al parecer a Hinata no le gusto que se separasen porque hizo una mueca. Naruto volvió a sonreír, la abrazaría otra vez, pero antes resolvería algunas dudas que tenía, estaba confundido sobre su presencia allí.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan rápido?—preguntó Naruto demasiado curioso, estaba preguntándose el porqué.

Hinata hizo una mueca y luego separó las manos de él. Colocó las manos en el pecho de Naruto y lo empujó hacia la cama, hasta que Naruto estuvo sentado con ella de pie frente a él. Ella lo tomó de sus manos y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué paso?—preguntó Naruto, quería saber porque estaba de regreso tan pronto.

—Lo que paso más tarde te lo diré…—murmuro Hinata desviando la mirada.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso—se quejó.

Ella rio y ladeo la cabeza.

—No es nada malo—dijo Hinata y Naruto la miro serio.

No le gustaba como sonaba y las muecas que ella hacia tampoco, debía de haber pasado algo y si Neji había hecho algo, lo pagaría. Naruto suspiro y se olvidó de eso por el momento, esperaría a que ella se lo dijera, pero ahora. Sonrió feliz. Estaba feliz de que su novia hubiera regresado.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo—aceptó Naruto—¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada?

Ella sonrió maliciosa.

—No respondiste mis mensajes ni nada—dijo Naruto juntando las cejas—Estaba algo preocupado.

Hinata rio y le pareció el sonido más lindo del planeta. Okay, debía de calmarse, pero era tan linda. Quería encerrarla en su cuarto o mejor dicho, quería encerrarlos a ambos en su piso y nunca ver la luz del sol. Eso era algo enfermo, pero quería a su chica toda para él. Ahora mismo la quería, la deseaba mucho. Paseo la mirada por el cuerpo de Hinata. Vestida con una blusa sin mangas blanca y una falda de punto negra. Esas elegantes piernas libres de medias y sus pequeños pies. Quería desnudarla y fundirse en ella. Apretó la mano de su novia. Si, lo quería. Tiro de ella hacia él y la besó con rudeza. Su control se fue a la mierda.

**.**

**. **

**.**

Okay, esto no era lo que había estado pensando cuando entró al piso de Naruto. ¿A quién quería engañar? Quizás si lo había estado pensando. Tenía aquella caja de preservativos que Hanabi le había dado antes de venir y debía de admitir que quería fundirse con él, pero no así tan rápido. Naruto la besaba con locura, mientras movía sus grandes manos por todo su cuerpo. Sentada de horcadas encima de él, podía sentir lo muy feliz que estaba Naruto.

Hinata se apartó un poco y Naruto se quejó, para después tomar su cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras la besaba una vez más. Cuando la besó otra vez, era de esos besos abrasadores que te dejaban como gelatina. Sus dedos tomaron mechones de su rubio cabello y tiraron de él hacia ella. Él gimió en su boca y su mano derecha, se arrastró por su cuerpo hacia su estómago y luego subiendo por sus pechos cubiertos por la ligera blusa. Apretó el seno izquierdo y se deslizó al otro, dándole el mismo "tratamiento". Hinata gimió.

Naruto soltó su cabeza y con las dos manos comenzó a sacar la blusa de su falda. Una vez fuera de la falda, él adentró la misma mano de antes y la corrió por la piel de su estómago, provocando un estremecimiento en ella. Hinata gimió mientras sentía su cálida y callosa mano sobre su suave piel y luego soltó otro gemido más cuando esta comenzó a subir hasta alcanzar el borde de su sujetador. Su mano se coló por debajo de este tomando su seno y dándole otro apretón.

—¡Naruto-kun!—gritó Hinata y se apartó de Naruto. Él no la dejó ir por completo, se quedó con su mano apretando su pecho. Hinata frunció las cejas y Naruto rio—Oye espera…—murmuró Hinata enterrando sus dedos en sus bíceps por encima de su camisa.

—En verdad te extrañe…—dijo Naruto acercando su cabeza a su cuello, donde empezó a besar y a morder a su gusto.

—Yo también pero quiero darme un baño—dijo Hinata pensando en algo en que retrasar el momento. Naruto estaba más excitado que nunca hoy. Sabía que él la había extrañado, ella también había extrañado sus besos y sus toqueteos, pero hoy iban muy rápido.

—¿Para qué si vas a sudar?—preguntó Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Okay, tenía razón, pero… Quizás solo buscaba una excusa. Sabía que iba a pasar de todas formas. Suspiro. Quizás era mejor hacerlo y ya, pero… Bajo la cabeza hacia donde sentía la erección de su novio presionar su centro, Naruto estaba tan duro y ella aún estaba algo adolorida. Naruto le tomó la cara con las manos haciendo que ella lo mirase a la cara. Hinata sintió sus mejillas ardiéndole, Naruto tenía una penetrante mirada que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Él tenía fuego en sus ojos. La deseaba. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo hoy?—preguntó Naruto haciendo un puchero.

—N-no es eso…—murmuro Hinata desviando la mirada, estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué es entonces?—siguió preguntando y Hinata se mordió el labio. Naruto sonrió—¿No sabes?

Hinata lo miro a la cara. Dios, él era como el sol, tan resplandeciente.

—Bueno—Naruto amplió más la sonrisa—Yo sé lo que quiero y te quiero a ti…—dijo—Pero si quieres dejarlo, está bien, no voy a obligarte.

No era eso pero… Al final Naruto la dejó ir. Hinata rodó en la cama, sentándose mientras que Naruto se recostó en la cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza como almohada.

—No es eso…—murmuró Hinata viendo como sus manos temblaban. ¿Cuándo iba a acostumbrarse a estar así con un hombre? Naruto era su novio, lo amaba y quería estar junto a él.

—Lo sé—dijo Naruto mirándola—Estas nerviosa.

—L-lo siento…—se disculpó Hinata avergonzada.

—No tienes que disculparte pero somos novios—dijo Naruto girándose hacia ella, tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acercó a su boca, dándole un suave beso sobre el dorso—Sé que lo nuestro es algo reciente pero quiero que empieces a confiar en mí, Hinata.

—Lo hago—exclamó Hinata apretando la mano que Naruto tenía entre las suyas.

—No lo suficiente…—murmuró Naruto sentándose derecho—Te da pena besarme y cuando te toco por igual. No es que me queje pero a veces me rechazas y duele…—dijo con una expresión de tristeza.

No sabía que Naruto se sentía de esa manera. Hinata bajo la cabeza. Era normal que actuase de esa forma o eso creía. Naruto era su primera relación, él era su primer todo, su primer beso, su primer toqueteo, su primera vez y también su primer amor.

—Lo siento por actuar de esa manera—dijo Hinata mirándolo—Eres mi primera relación, mi primer todo y es normal que actué así, ya que tengo miedo y me pones algo nerviosa.

—¿Me tienes miedo?—preguntó Naruto sorprendido y con una expresión dolida.

No debió de decirlo así. No le tenía miedo, solo tenía miedo de las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba junto a Naruto. No sabía lo que venía y no sabía lo que iba a pasar en un futuro con ellos, temía a eso y temía a que se separasen después. No quería pensar en el futuro pero le era imposible.

Sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearla y acercarla a su cálido cuerpo.

—No debes temerme, Hinata-chan—susurro Naruto cerca de su oreja, haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera—Puede que al principio tuvimos un comienzo algo loco y sé que te lastime, pero te juro que ahora que se lo que en verdad siento por ti eso no va a volver a pasar.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

—Soy todo tuyo, Hinata-chan—dijo y se llevó una mano al corazón—Mi cuerpo y mi alma, cada pedazo de mi te pertenece. Sé que tienes miedo por nuestra relación pero te juro que nunca te abandonare y te hare daño otra vez. Te prometo que no voy a arruinar las cosas…—dijo Naruto y Hinata sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente.

—Naruto-kun…—susurro Hinata alejándose un poco y levantando la cabeza hacia él. Esas palabras… eran tan dulces y lindas. Sintió los ojos picarle. Iba a llorar.

Él sonrió con la más hermosa sonrisa que haya visto en él.

—No las voy a arruinar porque te amo, Hinata-chan…—dijo Naruto tomando otra vez una de sus manos y llevándosela al corazón, el cual le latía rápidamente, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él acababa de decir que la…? ¿Amaba? Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida para después llevarse su mano libre a la boca. Vio como Naruto al darse cuenta lo que había salido de sus labios, se ruborizaba. Okay iba a comenzar a llorar de felicidad. Naruto dándole un apretón a su mano.

—Hinata-chan…—la llamó Naruto.

Hinata levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los de Naruto. Ella debía de estar horrible ahora, toda llorosa y con su rímel derramado. Esto era demasiada felicidad. Naruto la amaba.

—Sé que el tiempo es corto y que quizás pienses que lo que siento es dudoso, pero te juro que estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos—dijo Naruto y sus ojos brillaban de emoción—Es lo que siento por ti.

No, para ella no eran dudosos. Sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, lo podía ver en su rostro todo ruborizado. No era experta en saber cuándo alguien sentía algo fuerte, pero Naruto no podía estar mintiendo cuando decía todas esas lindas palabras, además, él no iba a lastimarla, Naruto lo había dicho y ella le creía. Se acercó y plantó sus labios sobre los de él, dándole un rápido beso. Se alejó.

—Naruto-kun…—Hinata susurró su nombre tomando su rostro entre sus manos—Yo también te amo.

—Lo se…—murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa.

Se fundieron en otro nuevo abrazo. Meciéndose entre ellos. Hinata se sentía tan feliz que en cualquier momento podría explotar por ello. Tenían que verse como alguna pareja de algún Manga romántico con florecitas y corazones danzando alrededor de ellos, de tanto amor que sentían. Hinata rio. Eso se escuchó tan ridículo, pero seguía estando feliz.

—¿Quieres continuar?—preguntó Naruto luego de un rato.

Hinata rio pero al final asintió.

—Bien…—dijo su novio.

Naruto dejó de abrazarla y se bajó de la cama, frente a ella se llevó las manos a su blanca camisa. Despojándose de ella y tirándola al suelo. Luego sus manos se movieron hacia abajo. Quitó su cinturón, abrió el botón y bajo la cremallera. Hinata ahogó un gemido y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras lo veía bajarse el pantalón. En verdad a Naruto no le gustaba la ropa interior. Iba de comando. Otra vez. Naruto terminó de bajarse el pantalón, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo. No entendía. Para ella era difícil no andar con sostén o con bragas, ¿Por qué los hombres no usaban ropa interior? Quizás los hombres eran diferentes, claro, tener su miembro apretado debía de ser difícil y más cuando tenían una erección.

—¿Qué estás pensando?—preguntó su novio mientras pasaba su mano por su erección. ¿No tenía vergüenza? Ella no podría estar frente a Naruto pasando sus manos por sus senos o por su entrepierna.

—¿Por qué no usas ropa interior?—preguntó tontamente viendo embelesada su erección. Era increíble que aquel miembro tan grande entrara en su sexo.

—¿Te molesta?

No, no le molestaba, pero ahora entendía porque las veces que se sentó sobre él, siempre lo sentía tan cerca y era tan cálido. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba hacia el miembro erecto de su novio.

—Esto es por ti…—murmuro Naruto tomándose con la mano.

Hinata se ruborizo.

—L-lo se…

—Qué bueno que lo sabes—dijo Naruto y soltó un suspiro—Ahora mismo mi mente está llena de imágenes tuyas desnuda en mi cama—hizo una mueca—Pero también no dejó de preguntarme por qué estás aquí—dijo a lo que Hinata suspiro. Si le decía el porqué de su regreso tan repentino, su estado de ánimo se arruinaría, así que prefería obviar aquello, podría decírselo después—Me alegro de que estés junto a mi cuando no te esperaba, pero algo tuvo que suceder para que estuvieses aquí…—siguió Naruto.

—No hablare de ello ahora…—murmuró Hinata desviando la mirada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estas arruinado el momento.

—Es que no puedo dejar de preguntármelo.

—Te prometo que te lo diré después…—dijo Hinata levantando y juntando las dos manos a la altura de su barbilla.

—¿Lo harás?—pregunto Naruto. Hinata asintió—¿Sin obviar algún detalle?—siguió inquiriendo—Hinata se mordió el labio. Bueno, tenía que ser sincera con Naruto, así que le contaría todo. Volvió a asentir y Naruto sonrió—Bien entonces…—una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella.

Se subió en la cama y se cernió en su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a besarla. Su lengua se sumergió en su boca y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo. Su boca se movió hacia su mandíbula, hacia su cuello, dejando besos hasta que se apartó un poco para poder quitarla al fin la blusa, la cual le sacó por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo. Rápidamente el sujetador negro siguió el trayecto de su blusa, dejando sus pechos libres. Naruto bajo la cabeza hacia el pecho izquierdo, tomando el pezón con la boca mientras jugaba con el otro con una mano y la mano faltante la deslizaba debajo de su falda.

—Hinata-chan…

Esa se llevó una mano a la boca para detener el gemido que salió cuando Naruto succionó su pecho con dureza, como si quisiese comérselo. Siguió jugando con sus pechos mientras la mano que estaba debajo de su falda, le acariciaba los muslos y luego se deslizaba hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Las manos de Hinata se apretaron en puños al sentir como Naruto adentraba un dedo bajo sus bragas y luego lo movía hacia su abertura humedecida.

Comenzó a acariciarla con su dedo, uniéndose otro después. Naruto volvió su atención a rostro para observarla mientras empezaba a penetrarla con los dedos. Hinata mordió su labio inferior con fuerza sintiendo los vivases dedos de Naruto acariciando su centro.

—Naruto-kun…

Vio como Naruto se mordía el labio con fuerza, de seguro lastimándoselo otra vez.

—Verte me está matando—Naruto paso la lengua por sus labios—Quiero estar dentro de ti otra vez…

—Yo también lo quiero…—murmuro Hinata abrumada.

Naruto jadeo y dejó de tocarla entre las piernas para tomar su rostro con las manos mientras besaba una vez. Su lengua barrió por sus labios y luego se forzó para entrar a su boca. Sus besos se volvieron frenéticos y bruscos. Naruto la despojó de su ropa sin dejar de besarla y la acostó en la cama, mientras se cernía una vez más sobre ella. Naruto siguió devorando su boca como si no hubiera mañana, trazando sus sensibles labios con la punta de su lengua y luego volviendo a adentrarla dentro de su boca, comenzando una especie de danza con esta y mientras la besaba no dejaba de frotar su longitud contra su centro.

Esto se sentía bien y se sintió más bien cuando sintió como él intentaba adentrase en ella. Hinata se estremeció y colocó las manos en los hombros de Naruto, intentando alejarlo. No podía hacerlo otra vez sin protección, aunque él no hubiese acabado en ella pero no quería arriesgarse.

—Espera Naruto-kun…—murmuró Hinata rompiendo el beso.

Naruto murmuró algo y volvió a besarla. Hinata ancló las uñas en su piel lo que hizo que Naruto alejase los labios de ella y la mirase. Parecía desesperado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No deberíamos usar protección?—preguntó Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando sintió como él rozaba su miembro contra su centro.

Naruto se detuvo y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Mierda—dijo y se golpeó la frente con una mano—¡Otra vez!—exclamó y se alejó de ella. Tomó asiento a su lado mientras se pasaba una mano por su negro cabello—Debí de haber comprado algo antes…—dijo y soltó un suspiro. La volvió a mirar mientras Hinata sonreía—Sé que no me dejaras entrar otra vez en ti si no estoy protegido, ¿verdad?

Hinata se acercó y paso los brazos por su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Levantó la cabeza hacia su rostro.

—No es eso pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar…—dijo con una sonrisa.

No se imaginaba embarazada ahora, quizás en unos años, así que era mejor que se cuidaran por ahora. Quizás, empezaría a tomar la píldora, ya que Naruto parecía que necesitaba sentirla sin ninguna barrera.

—Me siento herido…—Naruto hizo un puchero.

Hinata rio. Tenía que decirle sobre el regalo de Hanabi.

—Mira…—dijo y Naruto arqueo las cejas—Tengo un paquete de preservativos en mi bolso que deje en la sala…—dijo Hinata y Naruto la miro con la boca abierta. Hinata se ruborizo—Es que Hanabi los compró y me hizo traerlos.

—¿Hanabi?—pregunto—¿Se sabe mi talla?—preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Si ella entendía también lo que él sentía en ese momento. Se rio.

—Hanabi a veces es muy metiche.

—Estoy seguro que averiguo cual era. No me cabe duda—dijo Naruto y luego se encogió de hombros—Bueno, por ahora lo dejare pasar ya que me ha salvado—Naruto rio—Iré a buscarlo…—murmuró bajándose de la cama.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos sin dejar de mirar hacia Naruto, como este salía de la habitación como si no le importase. Tenía un sexy trasero y una buena delantera. Su novio estaba buenísimo, pero parecía tener complejo de Tarzan. Soltó una risita. Recordando que había pensado lo mismo de él, cuando vino al piso por primera vez y había visto a Naruto salir del baño desnudo, sin importarle que ella hubiese estado allí. Bueno, era su piso y estaban solos allí, así que no importaba, pero por lo menos que tuviera un poco de pudor. Hinata bufo mientras se decía estúpida a sí misma. Eran novios y ya habían tenido relaciones, debería dejar de actuar así, tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a la desnudez y al sexy cuerpo de su novio.

Él volvió a la habitación con algo en las manos. Hinata sabía lo que era. Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de ella en la cama y abrió la pequeña caja negra que había en sus manos. Saco un paquete plateado de esta y luego la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Con manos hábiles, lo abrió y con lentitud lo deslizó por su erección hasta que esta estuvo cubierta.

Hinata se mordió el interior de su mejilla derecha mientras lo veía acercarse como un depredador acorralando a su presa. Debía de ser un conejito mientras que Naruto era una pantera, se lo imaginaba de esa manera.

Naruto volvió a acomodarse entre sus muslos. La miro a la cara mientras se guiaba a si mismo con una mano hacia dentro de su cuerpo. Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza sintiendo como su novio se abría paso dentro de ella. Abrió más las piernas, para dejar que él se hundiera más profundo. Esto se sentía tan bien. Gimió de placer.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Hinata quien había cerrado los ojos de la pequeña sensación que la recorrió cuando él se metió tan profundo, los abrió y los enfocó en Naruto. Él la miraba con una mirada expectante.

—¿Si?

—¿Te duele?—preguntó con seriedad sin moverse.

Si, le dolía un poco. Su cuerpo estaba luchando e intentaba acostumbrarse a él. Naruto le agarró las piernas con las manos y las mantuvo al lado de sus caderas, abriéndola más para él. Naruto comenzó a mecerse lentamente dentro de ella, hasta que juntos encontraron el ritmo perfecto. Sabía que él quería ir un poco más rápido e intentaba ir despacio para no lastimarla, le agradaba que él se controlara. Cuando estuviese acostumbrada a tener relaciones iba a dejarlo hacer lo que él quisiera. Oh, sí, le encantaría eso.

—Hinata…— Naruto murmuró su nombre sin dejar de empujar sus caderas.

—Umm…—Hinata se mordió los labios sintiendo como él se movía dentro de ella. Era mejor que la vez anterior. Le molestaba un poco pero no como ayer.

—No quiero aplastarte…—susurró Naruto sobre su oreja izquierda, sus cálidos labios se deslizaron por esta para después darle un suave tirón y soltar un gemido, lo cual excitó un poco más a Hinata—Cabálgame—dijo Naruto y antes de que ella pudiese responder se levantó con ella entre sus brazos.

Hinata rodeo el cuello de Naruto con los brazos y soltando un chillido. Escuchó como Naruto se reía, quizás porque ella estaba abrazada a él como un gatito asustado. Naruto salió de ella y la dejó en el suelo, para después acostarse en la cama. Extendió una mano hacia ella. Hinata la tomó y terminó ahorcadas encima de él, sintiendo su erección presionar su húmedo centro. Naruto se movió debajo de ella, como si intentara meterse de nuevo. Sabía que era eso lo que él quería pero…

—Hinata…—gimió algo desesperado.

Había leído que así dolía más para las mujeres con poca experiencia como ella. ¿Por qué quería que ella lo cabalgara? Él debía saber que dolía más. Hinata cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro mientras se alzaba sobre sus rodillas. Naruto se tomó con una mano y se guio otra vez dentro de ella. El miembro viril de Naruto se deslizó profundamente, con lentitud hasta que estuvo hundido hasta su empuñadura, extendiendo sus paredes interiores. Ellos gimieron al mismo tiempo y Hinata se movió hacia delante. Sus paredes estaban siendo forzadas por el gran miembro viril de Naruto.

—¿Duele?—preguntó Naruto levantando una mano hacia su cara. Él le acunó el lado izquierdo del rostro y paso los dedos por su mejilla con suavidad. Le gustaba cuando él actuaba tierno y sexy a la vez.

—S-sabes que si…

Él rio y colocó sus manos en sus caderas para comenzar a subirla por su erección. Hinata colocó sus manos en el pecho de Naruto para apoyarse. Hinata comenzó a mecerse hacia atrás y hacia adelante con lentitud, gimió por el breve espasmo que la atravesó cuando se meció hacia adelante. Luego de unos segundos volvieron a encontrar el ritmo y era Hinata quien se movía ahora sobre él. Esto era algo nuevo para Hinata, era la primera vez que hacia eso y se sentía tan bien. Bajo su mirada hacia Naruto quien la miraba fijamente.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Naruto gimiendo. Su rostro estaba lleno de deseo por ella.

Hinata asintió. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Cada vez que se flexionaba hacia delante su clítoris se frotaba contra su pelvis y a ella le gustaba.

—¿En serio?

—Si…—murmuro Hinata ladeando la cabeza.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto. Este levantó la cabeza hasta ella, sin dejar de penetrarla, tomó un pezón su boca y tiro luego de este, haciendo que Hinata soltara un gemido mucho más alto y otro más cuando sintió sus dedos tocarla en el centro de su cuerpo, en el nudo de nervios, jugueteando con él. Hinata le tomó la cabeza con las manos enterrando los dedos en los rubios mechones de Naruto. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Naruto estaba lamiendo y succionando sus pechos con fuerza y sus dedos le acariciaban el clítoris. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Estaba tan avergonzada que sentía su cuerpo como si estuviese prendiéndose en fuego.

Su espalda se arqueo mientras sentía su cuerpo tirar, casi cerca. Él no dejó de mover los dedos nunca y tampoco dejó de penetrarla o succionarle los pechos. Naruto al parecer podía hacer múltiples tareas, porque él ni bien la tocó entre las piernas, Hinata se olvidó de seguir moviéndose y pensar en otra cosa más que en el placer.

Naruto dejó sus pechos y la observó a la cara. El negro de sus pupilas se había tragado el azul de sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y tenía una expresión tan salvaje mientras levantaba las caderas encontrándose con Hinata. Naruto siguió acariciándola y la penetraba con fuerza. Hinata se aferró a sus hombros, grito su nombre y sus muslos temblaron sintiendo esas llamadas olas de placer atravesar su cuerpo con rapidez. Bajo la mirada hacia Naruto quien se mordía el labio con fuerza y seguía alzándola sobre su erección a pesar de que Hinata había llegado al clímax.

—Naruto-kun…—gimió Hinata enterrando con fuerza sus uñas sobre los hombros de Naruto—De-detente ya…—susurró temblando. Sabía que él no se detendría hasta encontrar su propio placer y sabía que lo que dijo era algo egoísta por tan solo pensar en ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y continúo. Hinata comenzó a estremecerse. Esto no se compraba con lo que hicieron ayer, era más poderoso. Naruto escondió el rostro en su cuello y le dio una mordida. Hinata lo sintió, sintió como él se sacudía apretándola entre sus brazos, llegando hacia su propio clímax. Los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo se aflojaron y Naruto la dejó ir para caer a la cama de espaldas, respirando agitadamente.

Estaba respirando de la misma forma, como si hubieran corrido un maratón. La frente de Naruto estaba perlada de sudor al igual que su cuello y su pecho. Hinata pasó las palmas por su sudado torso para después acostarse encima de él, sin dejar que su miembro saliera de ella. Colocó su cabeza en su pecho escuchando como el corazón de su novio retumbaba con fuerza. Sintió sus manos acariciarle la espalda y luego estas bajar hacia su trasero. Naruto se lo levantó haciendo que Hinata gimiera, ya que el movimiento hizo que sus sexos se friccionaran otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que lo desease tan rápido?

—Lo siento…—escucho que él decía.

Naruto rodó con ella hasta que ella estuvo acostada sobre su espalda y Naruto acostado a su lado con un brazo sobre sus ojos. Hinata volvió a apretar las piernas, sintiendo su humedad. Se sentía vacío ahora que se había ido. Lo deseaba una vez más. Increíble. Si seguían así quizás iba a volverse una maniática. Como si él supiese lo que estuviese pensando, Naruto quito su brazo de su cara y se acostó sobre su lado derecho mientras llevaba una mano hacia ella. La deslizó por su vientre plano hacia su entrepierna.

—N-no…—dijo Hinata agarrándole la mano a Naruto. No podía llegar otra vez, al menos no ahora, aun temblaba por el orgasmo pasado.

—No me puedo controlar contigo…—murmuró Naruto tomando su mano y llevándosela a la boca, donde le dio una pequeña mordida. Luego paso la lengua por los dedos hasta meterse el dedo índice dentro y darle un mordisco. Hinata jadeo.

—Naruto-kun…

—Siento ser tan brusco contigo pero cuando estas desnuda junto a mí, mi cerebro se apaga y solo pienso en tenerte pegada a mi cuerpo, bombeando dentro de ti.

—¿Por eso te disculpas?

—Si… Es que te amo tanto que necesito tener más de ti…—murmuro Naruto dándole un beso en la frente y acercándola más a su cuerpo—Es como si quisiera pasar mis días completos entre tus brazos y solo salir a comer de esta cama…—dijo apretándola pero no con fuerza.

Hinata rio. ¡Que maniático!

—No podemos.

—Lo sé pero aun así eso no me hace no desearlo…—dijo—Tenemos que trabajar y ver a nuestras familias.

Bueno, era posible que ya ella no tuviese que trabajar aunque le gustaría. Como si estuviesen pensando lo mismo. Naruto la miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. A pesar de haber hecho el amor y poner nuevos pensamientos en su cabeza, Naruto no se había olvidado de ello.

—Naruto-kun…—comenzó Hinata pero este negó con la cabeza.

—Más tarde…—dijo cortándola y sus ojos brillaron con un brillo peligroso.

Él estuvo rápidamente sobre ella. Naruto la besó una vez más, sin ternura o suavidad, este beso fue posesivo. La inmovilizó sobre el colchón, agarrando sus muñecas con sus manos mientras devoraba una vez más su boca. Hinata sentía los labios ya hinchados y mañana estos estarían más hinchados porque Naruto no dejaría de besarla.

—Te amo—dijo Naruto alejando sus labios de los suyos y mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata sonrió y quiso que él dejara ir sus manos para tomar su rostro con ellas pero no pudo, así que le rodeo las caderas con las piernas, presionándose contra él y él gimió. Su miembro estaba erecto otra vez, Hinata se frotó contra su erección. Naruto la miró con una mirada de advertencia y Hinata rio. Oh, entonces él si podía subirse encima de ella y besarla salvajemente pero ella no podía rodearle con las piernas y presionar su entrepierna contra su miembro. ¡Que malo!

—Ahora muero de hambre y cuando coma vamos a seguir…—dijo Naruto alejando las caderas cuando ella trato de frotarse una vez más.

Claro, él tendría las energías recargadas. Hinata asintió.

—Quiero que hagas una comida con amor ya que te amo mucho…—dijo esto dándole otro beso en la frente.

Hinata rio.

—Yo también…

—Lo sé y me alegro de que me ames…—dijo Naruto soltando sus manos.

—Eres tan cursi.

—Te gusto así—dijo Naruto y levantó el mentón—Todo yo—dijo con orgullo. Su autoestima ya había subido, eso estaba bien, no lo quería ver en el suelo y odiándose así mismo, aunque bueno, eso había cambiado hace mucho.

—Si me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo…—dijo Hinata levantado sus manos libres y tomando el rostro de Naruto. Fijo la mirada en esos profundos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Quien diría que tomar el valor de tocar el timbre de Naruto los llevaría allí.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo?—preguntó Naruto.

—Mucho tiempo…—aseguró ella recordando la primera vez que lo vio en aquel salón y le pareció el chico más guapo—Siempre me has gustado desde el instituto—le dijo dejando caer su mano. Sus sentimientos de antes no se comparaban con los de ahora, ella en serio amaba a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió.

—En serio que me alegro de que hayas irrumpido en mi casa…—le dijo acariciando su rostro—Quien diría que abrir la puerta aquel día me llevaría a conocer al amor de mi vida.

Hinata se ruborizo y Naruto bajo la cabeza. Estrelló su boca contra la de Hinata para después separarse de ella y bajarse de la cama. Hinata hizo un puchero y escuchó la risa de Naruto. De seguro se estaba burlando de lo que paso ese día. Cuando levantó la cabeza, lo encontró frente a la cómoda mirándola con una mirada burlona pero también sus ojos irradiaban amor. Si, en verdad se alegraba de haber tocado su timbre aquel día y nunca se arrepentiría de meterse en su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fueron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Hinata estaba friendo un poco de jamón y queso en un sartén mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en la barra desayunadora, observándola. Él se sentía como en las nubes. Miro con amor hacia su novia, se veía tan sexy con la camisa que él había tenido antes y tan solo unas bragas cubriendo su parte intima. Iba a matarlo. ¿Había algo más sexy que eso?

Si, había muchas cosas más sexys. Hinata desnuda en su cama. Hinata ruborizada luego de llegar al clímax. Hinata gimiendo. Para él estas eran interminables cuando tenía que ver con su novia. Quería que ella fuera suya y de nadie más. No quería que nadie la viese, solo él podía verla, quería que cuando asistieran algún sitio pudiera llenarse la boca diciendo: «Esta es Hinata. Mi mujer» si, le gustaría que fuese su mujer… se imaginaba a aquel ángel que tenía por novia vestida de blanco y sonriendo hacia él… Se sorprendió por donde iban sus pensamientos. ¿En serio había pensado en eso? Aún era muy pronto pero le gustaría llegar allí algún día. Por ahora solo serían novios.

—Ahora que sabemos que nos amamos…—dijo Naruto—Me gustaría que hiciéramos la relación formal delante de nuestros padres, presentarte ante ellos como mi novia—dijo recordando a su madre—Esto hará muy feliz a mi madre—murmuro Naruto con seguridad. Su madre estaría feliz porque ya no pensaba en la mujer de su mejor amigo. Naruto sonrió. ¿Quién lo diría que llegaría hasta donde estaban ahora? Aún era como un sueño.

—¿Presentarme ante ellos?—preguntó Hinata ladeando la cabeza rápidamente sobre su hombro.

Naruto asintió.

—Si—aceptó ella con una sonrisa—Cuando quieras, aunque estaré muriéndome de los nervios—ella hizo una mueca—A pesar de que tus padres son dos personas muy amables.

Naruto rio. Sus padres eran como ella los describía. Solo que a veces su madre daba algo de miedo. Ella no tenía que preocuparse, estaba seguro que sus padres aprobarían su noviazgo. Llamaría a su madre para decírselo, esta se pondría muy feliz y quizás comenzaría a pensar en bodas. Sonrió. También pensó que quizás debería ir a visitar a los padres de Hinata, debería dar la cara con ellos.

—Después iré a pedirle tu mano a tus padres—le comentó lo que pensaba.

Vio como Hinata se giraba por completo con una espátula en la mano y con la boca abierta.

—¿Pedirme la mano?—preguntó ella asombrada.

¿Qué? Oh. Naruto hizo un ademan de manos, aunque estuvo feliz de que ella hubiera pensado de esa manera. Muy pronto lo haría de esa forma, porque no se imaginaba viviendo sin ella.

—No eso, aun no la pediré de esa forma—murmuró avergonzado—Me refiero a que me deje ser tu novio.

Hinata soltó una risita y Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿De qué se reía? Hinata se volvió a la estufa y la apago. Luego se giró con el sartén en la mano cubierta con un guante. Comenzó a depositar el queso y el jamón en un plato encima de la encimera.

—Debo decir que me gustaría que algún día fueras a mi casa a pedírmelo de esa forma…—dijo y sonrió feliz con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Lo haría. Claro que lo haría. No podría vivir sin ella. No quería hacer planes ahora pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a Hinata y la quería a su lado para siempre. Se quedó mirándola, estando en su propia burbuja de amor mientras ella se movía por la cocina terminando con los preparativos de la cena. Era tan hermosa. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él? Fue muy duro con ella al principio y la forma como empezaron su relación cuando para ella era su primera vez, fue igual de dura y brusca.

—¿Qué tal si mañana tenemos nuestra primera cita como novios?—preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza. Él quería hacer las cosas bien, ya que no empezaron como la mayoría de las parejas empezaban, aunque esto sería alguna bonita historia que contar en el futuro.

—¡Esta bien!—exclamó ella—Tendremos nuestra cita mañana…—dijo entusiasmada, pero luego su cara se ensombreció—Aunque creo que debo de ver a Neji primero mañana…

Maldición. La propia cara de Naruto se ensombreció. Si, ella debía de ver a ese patán y hablando de él.

—¿Me dirás lo que paso?—preguntó curioso. Quería saber lo que había pasado.

—Cenemos primero, no quiero que te caiga mal la comida…—dijo Hinata volviéndose hacia la encimera y dejó el plato de antes que contenía el jamón y el queso.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras la observaba llevar las patatas a la isla de su cocina. ¿Le iba a caer mal la comida? Entonces lo que paso allá no debía de ser del agrado de Naruto como para que la cena le cayese mal y le diese una indigestión. Se calmó y asintió, esperaría a que cenase para preguntar otra vez, no podría dormir tranquilo si no sabía lo que había pasado.

Hinata colocó un plato frente a él. Naruto bajo la cabeza hacia su plato y sonrió feliz mientras veía la forma de su puré. Hinata se había encimado y había hecho que su puré pareciese un corazón. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y su novia le sonreía con amor. Naruto estiró una mano hacia Hinata y ella la tomó, le dio un apretón y la dejó para ir a buscar al refrigerador una jarra con Kool-Aid de fresa. Luego de dejar el zumo, al fin tomó asiento frente a él.

—Preparado con amor…—dijo Hinata abarcando la comida con los brazos.

Si, definitivamente esto estaba hecho con amor. Naruto tomó un tenedor y atacó el puré de patatas con forma de corazón. Empezaron a comer, Naruto no dejó de pensar nunca en lo que había pasado, a pesar de que trato y trato e intento pensar en su comida preparada con amor. Al final, cenaron en silencio.

Después de reposar la cena, unos minutos después, se encontraban limpiando los platos de la cena. Naruto se ofreció a limpiarlos el, pero Hinata le había dicho que de ahora en adelante harían estas cosas juntos. Le gustó la idea, ya que eso significaba que Hinata se trasladaría a su casa o eso creía, esperaba que fuera eso y si no sucedía de esa forma, entonces le pediría que viviese con él. Hizo una mueca mientras lavaba uno de los platos, quizás ella se negaría a vivir con él por el poco tiempo que tenían juntos.

—Oye…—dijo a su lado mientras fregaban los platos de la cena.

Ella miro hacia él.

—Si yo te pidiera que vivieses aquí conmigo, ¿aceptarías?

Hinata dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó mirándolo sorprendido. ¿Así que la petición la asombraba? Naruto rio y estiro una mano hacia su cara, le mancho la nariz con espuma. Ella al fin salió del pequeño trance y se volvió como un tomate de rojo.

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó Hinata con los ojos como los platos que fregaban.

Naruto se rio y asintió.

—Sé que es muy pronto—le dijo—Pero no creo que pueda estar tan lejos de ti…—dijo lo que sentía. Quería despertarse con ella en sus brazos todas las mañanas, tomar las tres comidas del día y pasar cada momento del día junto a Hinata.

Ella dio un saltó feliz y luego se lanzó hacia sus brazos. Naruto la tomó y dio la vuelta con ella en sus brazos, estuvo seguro que la mareo pero estaba feliz. Dieron par de vueltas juntos hasta que Naruto la bajo. Sus labios encontraron rápidamente los de Hinata y la beso profundamente.

Se separaron y se quedaron abrazándose, ignorando el grifo de agua abierto, los platos sucios y que sus manos estaban sucias de jabón líquido de cocina.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!—aceptó ella con felicidad, se alejó para mirarlo a la cara—Claro que viviré contigo si es lo que quieres.

—¡Claro que lo quiero!—exclamó Naruto. Él no iba a arrepentirse nunca de esa petición, era lo que quería.

Siguieron limpiando la cocina mientras hablaban de nuevos planes para ellos, Naruto estaba feliz. Nunca se imaginó que esto pasaría, iba a explotar de felicidad antes de que todo pasara. Cuando terminaran de limpiar, iba a tomarla de nuevo e iba a mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Luego de unos minutos, limpiaron la cocina, pero cuando se movieron fuera de esta, algo detuvo a Naruto. Antes de mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, primero tenía que saber el motivo de su regreso. Este era el momento. Hinata sabía que no podía seguir retrasándolo más, él debía de saber lo que había pasado en ese puto viaje.

—¿Qué paso en el viaje?—preguntó detrás de ella.

Vio como Hinata se tensaba rápidamente. Ella volvió el rostro hacia él pero asintió. Caminaron hacia la sala y tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, mientras Naruto pensaba que ahora mismo le gustaría tener un trago para bajar lo que Hinata iba a decirle, porque sabía que por su expresión, esto no iba a agradarle aunque estuviera embarrado de miel.

—Hinata-chan…

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que era una conferencia?

Sí, era una puta conferencia de abogados de renombre. Sasuke se lo había confirmado cuando pregunto una vez más para cerciorarse de que era verdad. Asintió y ella hizo una mueca. Comenzó a hablar, le dijo que él tenía razón y Naruto se preguntó en que él tenía razón. Cuando Hinata le dijo que la conferencia había sido solo el primer día de su estadía y que Neji quería que se quedara por otros motivos esos tres días que duraba la tal conferencia, Naruto sintió una ola de ira recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Me estás diciendo que él quería que te quedases por otros motivos?—preguntó intentado calmarse, no podía pagar su furia con Hinata, ella no tenía la culpa de lo hijo de puta que era Neji.

—Si…

—Dime cuales son esos motivos…—dijo Naruto tranquilizándose.

Ella hizo otra mueca. Continuo, diciéndole que Neji había querido que ella se quedara con el aquellos tres días porque había querido que ellos cenaran con el padre de Neji. Naruto arqueo las cejas. ¿Por cuál motivo? ¿Qué él conseguía con esto? Supo unos segundos después lo que él conseguía. Cuando Hinata lo dijo, sus puños se apretaron y sus dientes rechinaron cuando apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Ese hijo de mierda había querido tomar a su novia. Había querido que Hinata se pasara por su novia delante de su papito ricachón de mierda solo para agradarle a este, ya que Neji no se llevaba bien con su progenitor por unas razones que según Hinata no tenían que ver con ellos.

Esas no habían sido sus palabras exactamente pero se veían mejor de esa forma. Ese hijo de puta. Tomaría clases con algún ex marine para partirle la mierda a Neji, él no se quedaría con esto. Cerró los ojos y respiro agitadamente. Maldito Neji.

—Naruto-kun…—lo llamo su novia con su dulce voz.

Naruto abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en su novia. Ella hizo un puchero y Naruto sonrió. Ella estaba sentada las rodillas subidas en el sofá y abrazándolas, un poco entreabiertas, dándole una buena vista de su centro. Naruto se llevó una mano al pelo y tiro de este, necesitaba calmarse.

—No te enfades…—le dijo Hinata levantándose del sofá donde ella había estado sentada, el mismo en el que estuvo sentada la primera vez, cuando él la besó y la tocó por primera vez, pensar esto alejó su furia un poco.

—Está bien…—dijo Naruto masajeándose las sienes.

Hinata sonrió y caminó hacia él. Naruto la miro sorprendido cuando ella se sentó sobre su regazo, pasando los brazos por su cuello y colocándolas piernas al lado de las suyas. Se apretó contra él. Ella no estaba jugando justo. Sintió como su miembro saltaba dentro de su chándal cuando estuvo cerca de su cavidad favorita.

—¿Estas calmado?—preguntó y se frotó contra él.

Naruto gimió, en verdad que Hinata no estaba jugando justo. Era una tramposa. Naruto colocó las manos en las caderas de su novia, manteniéndolas allí para que Hinata, cuando la cosa se pusiera candente, no se alejara de él, porque se iban a poner de esa forma si ella seguía frotándose y rozándose contra su pelvis.

—Algo…—murmuró Naruto y apretó sus manos contra la piel de las caderas de su chica.

—Yo lo entiendo y lo perdone…—dijo ella y Naruto se dijo que su novia era una chica de muy buen corazón—No hay porque tener problemas con Neji cuando todo está resuelto. No va a pasar otra vez, se lo deje claro.

—¡Qué bueno que lo has hecho!—dijo Naruto—No quiero tener que recordárselo.

Hinata rio.

—Sabes que no podrías. Él te golpearía otra vez y a mí no me gustaría verte desmayado—ella se entristeció—No me gusto ver cómo te desmayabas cuando él te golpeo. Fue horrible.

Naruto suspiro. Está bien entonces, no se metería con él si ella lo decía. No quería ver a su chica sufrir otra vez por él. La abrazó una vez más y se quedaron así, hasta que de la nada, Hinata comenzó otra vez a frotarse contra su erección. A ella le gustaba jugar con el lobo. Naruto bajo las manos que tenía rodeándola hasta su trasero, el cual levantó y apretó, acercándola más hacia su erección. Ella gimió en su oreja y luego sintió como ella deslizaba su cálida lengua por el contorno de su oreja izquierda. Naruto rio. Ella quería quemarse, si, lo deseaba mucho.

—Que traviesa…—dijo alejando su cabeza de ella para mirarla, los ojos se Hinata estaban ennegrecidos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Vio como ella se pasaba la lengua por sus rosados labios, Naruto deseo dibujar su contorno con la lengua—Creo que deberíamos continuar con lo de antes…—murmuro Naruto levantando una de las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa.

Hinata parpadeo confusa y luego le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

—¡Eres un pervertido!—exclamó ella.

Claro, ahora él era el pervertido, cuando ella era la que había jugado sucio subiéndose en su regazo y frotándose con él para distraerlo.

—Pero amas a este pervertido…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Si…—susurró ella acercándose. Sintió sus suaves labios sobre los suyos. Hinata fue atrevida, sacó su lengua y esta sondeo por su boca, hasta forzarla para entrar dentro de su boca, donde se encontró con la de Naruto. Cuando Naruto quiso profundizar, ella se apartó y lo miró—Si, en verdad amo a este pervertido frente a mí…

Naruto sonrió con felicidad. Él también amaba a ese pequeño ángel frente a él. La amaba mucho. Amaba que ella interrumpiera en su vida con aquel overol cubriendo su cuerpo y aquella bolsa con comida chatarra. Si… Él amaba mucho a ese ángel.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Un "pequeño" lemmon para los admiradores hehehe. ****Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	18. Capitulo 17

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la claridad de la luz de la mañana. ¡Oh que linda mañana! Se giró hacia la derecha. Si… Muy linda. Despertar junto a tu amada hacia las cosas más lindas que de costumbre. Estiró una mano hacia su dormido y hermoso rostro, paso los dedos de su mano izquierda por su suave mejilla. Su novia era tan hermosa. Todo en ella era hermoso. Suspiro de amor. La amaba tanto que no se cansaba de verla. Bajo la mirada hacia sus hinchados y enrojecidos labios. Quería tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos, besarla hasta que estos se desgastaran. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y acercó su rostro, busco lo que deseaba. Rozó sus labios con los de Hinata y luego tiro de su labio inferior entre los suyos. Escuchó como ella gemía. Así que estaba despierta. Él también lo estaba… Muy despierto.

—Naruto-kun…—murmuró Hinata sin abrir los ojos.

Naruto sonrió y se alejó.

—Buenos días.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con lentitud. Sus enormes ojos grises se posaron en él. ¡Que linda! Se acercó y la apretó contra su desnudo cuerpo. Ella gimió en su pecho. Hinata levantó una mano y la posó sobre su rasposa mejilla. La dejó ir, solo para que pudiesen mirarse a la cara. Hinata sonreía.

—Estás muy feliz—le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla con barba de un día.

—¿Cómo no estarlo?

Estaba enamorado y tenía a la chica por la que su corazón latía más rápido a su lado. Sería un idiota si no estaba feliz por ello.

Se quedaron mirándose.

—¿Qué?—pregunto Hinata arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía.

Naruto sonrió también.

—Es solo que no habíamos pasado la noche juntos como novios luego de hacer el amor.

Hinata soltó una carcajada.

—¿Siempre fuiste así?—preguntó arqueando la misma ceja de antes juguetonamente.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto Naruto confundido.

—Tan cursi—se burló ella y Naruto hizo un puchero—No lo temes a mal. Es que siempre pensé que era un hombre duro—ella se mordió el labio inferior—No pensé que serias tan romántico—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—Eso es lindo.

Naruto rio.

—Solo por ti, mi amor—dijo y le dio un suave beso—Y eso que aún no hemos pasado el día de San Valentín juntos ni nuestros cumpleaños…—murmuró Naruto. Ese día ellos iban a ser la pareja más romántica de entre todos ellos, Hinata se lo merecía y él también.

Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió.

—Espere pacientemente por ellos y sorpréndeme…—susurro ella mirándolo.

Si ella volvía a mirarlo así no iba a poder controlarse. Respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

—Lo hare—le prometió.

Guardaron silencio mientras Naruto la abrazaba, estrechándola contra su fuerte y desnudo cuerpo. Naruto lo rompió un rato después.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?—preguntó Naruto mirándola.

Ayer habían quedado que tendrían una cita, pero Naruto no tenía nada exactamente planeado. Había intentado pensar en algunos lugares, pero él se había olvidado de como encantar a una mujer, lo que hacía enamorarte de la mujer equivocada. Soltó un suspiro. Quizás Hinata tendría alguna idea, ella era joven y era posible que tuviera algunos lugares a los cuales quería visitar.

Hinata sonrió y se alejó un poco de Naruto.

—Pues tomaremos el día libre y nos iremos por ahí…—dijo ella.

Sí, eso tenía planeado hacer, pero a que sitio irían exactamente.

—Lo sé pero no tengo nada planeado.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco.

—Somos extraños—dijo Hinata riéndose.

—¿No tienes que ir a ver a Neji?—preguntó Naruto recordándose de Neji.

Ella le había dicho lo que había pasado con su jefe, como que Neji había querido que Hinata fuese su novia y este había intentado besarla delante de su padre solo para montar una charada con su progenitor. Esto le había enfadado pero cuando Hinata trato de distraerlo, subiéndose encima de él y consiguiéndolo, él se olvidó de todo, pero ahora que estaban en un nuevo día y Naruto tenía sus energías recargadas, estaba enfadándose otra vez con Neji por lo que casi había intentado hacer.

Como si Hinata estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, Naruto sintió las manos de Hinata en su pecho y luego una de estas bajaba por sus abdominales deslizándose más hacia su pelvis. Naruto dio un respingo cuando ella lo rodeo con la mano, dándole un suave apretón.

—Hinata-chan…—gimió Naruto.

Esa malvada. Tenía que haber sido Hanabi quien le había sugerido que cuando él estuviese de mal humor hiciese algo para distraerlo, lo mismo paso ayer en la noche y ahora. Se mordió el labio y ella soltó una risita, soltándolo al fin. Naruto suspiro.

—Sí. Creo que debo hablar con él…—dijo ella con una sonrisita maliciosa—No te preocupes por ello.

Naruto se calmó y asintió pero más tarde insistiría en lo mucho que estaba enfadado con Neji, a pesar de que sabía que Hinata intentaría distraerlo, aunque le gustaba, esto podía llevarlos a la cama una vez más, así como anoche. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Incluso ahora ellos podían quedarse en la cama, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Oh, si… Eso le gustaría.

—Bueno…—murmuro Naruto y sonrió—Ya que no tenemos nada planeado, había pensado en quedarnos en la cama.

Hinata rio y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No quieres que vuelva a caminar?—pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú eres la que estaba tocándome hace un rato…—dijo Naruto recordando su suave mano sobre su erección, le gustaba cuando Hinata tomaba la iniciativa con él, a pesar de que al final ella siempre se alejaba.

—Si pero tu podrás caminar después de eso, yo no—se quejó Hinata—Aun me molesta, ¿sabes? Sé que tengo que acostumbrarme y lo hare a su debido tiempo pero déjame descansar un poco.

Naruto rio. Okay, la entendía. Si quería que volviese a caminar pero aún no estaba satisfecho, deseaba tener su cuerpo otra vez, probar cosas nuevas. Se colocó boca arriba y suspiro. Sabía que era muy rápido y tenían tiempo suficiente para hacer las cosas que deseaba hacer con su novia, pero no podía evitar desearla, ahora mismo latía de dolor por hundirse una vez más en ella. Se iba a convertir en un adicto a Hinata si seguía así… aunque… sonrió. Le gustaba esta adicción.

—Hinata te amo—le dijo una vez más, bueno, hoy era un nuevo día.

—Yo igual te amo…—murmuro ella acercándose a él y rozando su pequeña nariz con la suya.

Era tan linda.

Su móvil sonó. Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Quién rompía su burbujita de amor? Naruto ladeo la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche. Estiró una mano y tomó el móvil. Era un mensaje. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería. Era un mensaje de… ¿Hanabi? Abrió el mensaje y lo observo. **_«Soy Hanabi. Ya tienes que saberlo porque tienes mi número. Sé que la cama esta buena porque tienes a mi hermana desnuda en ella, pero podrías dejarla ir por unos instantes, necesito que tome su móvil y lo revise»._ **Se rio al ver lo que había escrito. Si, la cama estaba buenísima ahora que Hinata estaba desnuda en ella. Miro a su chica que lo miraba expectante.

—Hanabi me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que te dijera que buscaras tu móvil—le informó a Hinata.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Hinata arqueando las cejas.

—No sé—Naruto se encogió de hombros—Solo me dijo eso…—le dijo pasándole su móvil a Hinata. Esta lo tomó y le echó un vistazo al mensaje. Se rio y luego le devolvió el móvil—Ni siquiera deja que uno goce un poco—dijo Naruto—Le cambiare el nombre a «Aguafiestas Hanabi»

—Suena divertido—dijo Hinata riéndose—A mi tienes que ponerme un apelativos también.

—¿Eso quieres? Si lo hago lo harás conmigo también.

Hinata asintió.

—Lo hare mi amorcito…

—¿Me pondrás así?—preguntó Naruto sorprendido. Nunca había durado mucho con alguna chica antes como para que empezaran a llamarse con apelativos, que Hinata lo llamase de esa forma le hacía feliz.

—¿No quieres?—preguntó su chica.

Claro que quería, lo deseaba.

—Si quiero y además, suena lindo viniendo de ti.

—Entonces lo haré—dijo Hinata y salió de sus brazos.

Naruto vio como ella rodaba en la cama hasta estar fuera de esta. Mierda. Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca mientras veía como Hinata caminaba desnuda hasta la puerta y salir se la habitación. Estuvo seguro que su erección creció más al ver el trasero blanquecino y algo generoso de su novia. ¿Estaba dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda delante de él? Naruto sonrió, quizás ya se estaba acostumbrando. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, imaginándose como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Hinata viviría con él y esta quizás no sería la primera vez que ella se pasaría por el lugar desnuda.

Se miró, levantando la sabana que lo cubría. Observó su erección matutina, si, ahora estaba más grande por solo imaginarse a Hinata paseándose desnuda por su hogar. Se quedó allí en la cama, esperando mientras su eje pulsaba de excitación, con muchas ganas de resolverse a sí mismo y de también tomar a Hinata una vez más.

Hablando de la reina… Hinata regresó unos segundos después con su bolso y sus tacones en las manos. Dejó los tacones en el suelo y reviso su bolsa, extrajo su celular y dejó su bolso en el tocador. Subió a la cama a su lado. Se acostó a boca bajo apoyando su peso en una almohada bajo su pecho mientras usaba su móvil. Naruto se mordió el labio y miro hacia su trasero. Este le decía tócame. Se colocó de lado y llevó una mano hacia este. No sabía porque lo hizo, pero le dio una nalgada a Hinata, esta saltó en la cama. Naruto rio y vio cómo su novia le daba una mala mirada. Soltó una risita y pasó una mano con suavidad por el cachete que había golpeado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel de las nalgas de Hinata.

Ella soltó una risita y se ruborizo.

—Eso se sintió caliente pero dolió.

—La próxima vez lo hare con delicadeza…—dijo Naruto dándole un suave apretón y alejando su mano de este.

Hinata rio y volvió la vista a su móvil.

—¿Qué dice Hanabi?—preguntó Naruto mirando hacia el móvil de Hinata y viendo como ella escribía algo rápido en él.

—Quiere que me reúna con ella y las chicas—le informó sin dejar de escribir.

—¿Hanabi y las chicas ?—pregunto Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

—Eso es raro—dijo Naruto. No sabía que Hanabi y las chicas, dígase de Sakura e Ino, eran tan amigas, o sea, se conocían y hablaban, pero algo asid e juntarse entre ellas era extraño. De seguro tenían una conversación de chicas.

—Si—dijo Hinata y lo miro sonriente—Tenemos mucho que no nos juntamos—hizo una mueca—Sakura e Ino han estado ocupadas con sus esposos—dijo Hinata y bajo las cejas con tristeza—Yo también las he ignorado. Que Hanabi sugiera que nos juntemos es extraño…—Hinata sonrió—Aun así estoy emocionada.

—¿Es ahora?

—¡Sí!—exclamo con felicidad y se giró hacia Naruto—¿No te molesta?

Naruto sonrió. Ya más tarde tendrían tiempo para estar juntos. Además, Hinata estaba muy feliz por aquella reunión, así que la dejaría ir. Naruto asintió. También tenía que hacer algo, como planear la cita que le prometió la noche anterior. Esta podría ser mañana y se lo avisaría con tiempo para que no hicieran planes para el día después.

—¿Entonces puedo ir?—pregunto Hinata muy emocionada.

Naruto rio. Pensó que con decirle que no le molestaba significaba que podía ir. No tenía que preguntarle si podía ir a desayunar con su hermana y sus amigas, él no era su padre.

—Sí, pero no hagas planes para mañana—Naruto entrecerró los ojos y la miro con una mirada peligrosa—Serás toda mía.

Hinata asintió y se bajó una vez más de la cama. Caminó hacia su bolso y metió su móvil en él. Luego comenzó a moverse por la habitación recogiendo su ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación. Naruto se mordió el labio mientras veía como sus nalgas se movían, estas lo distraían y tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, caminar hacia ella y tomarla otra vez. En verdad se estaba volviendo un adicto al sexo con Hinata… Tenía que darle tiempo. Suspiro.

—Naruto-kun…—lo llamó ella—Tengo que ir a mi apartamento y cambiarme antes de ir.

—¿Quieres que te de un aventón?

—¿Lo harías?—Naruto asintió pero Hinata negó con la cabeza—Mejor quédate aquí, debes de estar cansado.

Naruto sonrió. ¿Cansado? Más bien estaba vigoroso, tanto así que quería comenzar una nueva ronda con Hinata. Su miembro estaba listo para ello.

—¿No sería al revés?—preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Hinata se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

—Estoy bien—le aseguró ella—Llamare un taxi.

—Como digas pero la oferta sigue en pie si lo deseas—le dijo mientras veía como Hinata organizaba su ropa encima de la cama. ¿Iba a usar eso otra vez? ¿No estaba sucio? Quizás ella debería empezar a traer algo de ropa a su apartamento para cuando ella pasase las noches junto a él no tendría que preocuparse sobre que ponerse después o mejor aún, mudarse de una buena vez con él—Mientras te duchas te preparare algo de comer ya que no hemos comido mucho.

Hinata asintió y marchó hacia el baño de su habitación. Naruto la observó mientras se mordía el labio. Ese sí que era un lindo trasero. Naruto se bajó rápidamente de la cama y la alcanzó antes de que entrase por completo al cuarto de baño, la abrazó con fuerza por detrás y la pego a su caliente cuerpo para que sintiera lo mucho que aun la deseaba. Se frotó contra ella y escuchó como Hinata gemía.

—Naruto-kun…—ella ladeo la cabeza hacia él y Naruto robó un beso de sus labios, luego la dejó ir. Por mucho que quisiera tenerla ahora, tenía que dejar que ella se fuera a reunir con sus hermanas, ya más tarde la tendría para sí solo.

—Te dejare ir pero solo si me prometes que lo haremos más tarde…—le dijo Naruto.

—En serio no quieres que vuelva a caminar…—murmuró ella volviéndose y vio como apretaba las piernas. Naruto no pudo alejar su vista de la unión de sus muslos.

—¿Sigue doliéndote?—preguntó, diciéndose que quizás debería dejarla por unos días tranquila, así dejaría de dolerle. Sabía que era él había sido la primera vez de Hinata y sabía que era grande para ella, no era por alardear, pero quizás la había lastimado más de lo normal.

Hinata asintió.

—Es una pequeña molestia…—ella se encogió de hombros.

—Con el tiempo desaparecerá esa molestia y te gustara—le aseguró.

—Eso espero—dijo y se metió al cuarto de baño, cerrándola puerta tras de sí.

Naruto suspiro y se volvió. Caminó hacia la cama y comenzó a arreglarla un poco, luego se colocó un chándal de color negro y salió de la habitación hacia el baño del pasillo, donde se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes. Hubiese ido al de su habitación, pero supuso que Hinata quería privacidad, quizás cuando empezaran a vivir juntos utilizarían el baño sin que a ella le diese vergüenza, además, tenía que darle su espacio.

Terminó y salió, caminando por el pasillo y luego moviéndose hacia la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Estaba haciendo unos panqueques cuando Hinata entró en la cocina, completamente vestida con su ropa de ayer. Tenía el pelo sujeto en una coleta a lo alto de su cabeza. Se veía tan refrescante, pensó Naruto paseándola mirada por su cuerpo.

—Naruto-kun…—lo llamó ella.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿Comerás algo?—le pregunto Naruto dándose la vuelta hacia los panqueques.

—Sí, pero será rápido—dijo ella—Hanabi me mando otro mensaje diciéndome que me apresurara, dijo que Sakura está desesperada o algo así.

—Está bien si no te lo comes todo, solo es para que no salgas a la calle sin comer.

Ella soltó una risita. Naruto siguió con el desayuno y luego de unos segundos, sintió como los brazos de Hinata rodeaban su cuerpo. Naruto sonrió y siguió dándole la vuelta al panqueque que estaba atendiendo en ese momento. Esas manos de Hinata en su pelvis lo distraían.

**—**Eso es peligroso—dijo Hinata estirando una mano y apagando la estufa.

—¿Eh?

—Puede caerte mezcla de panqueque en tu torso y lastimarte—dijo Hinata mientras pasaba las manos por su torso desnudo varias veces.

Ah, eso. Naruto rio.

—Tengo años haciendo esto, cariño—dijo Naruto algo orgulloso y levantó el mentón—Soy experto.

—Como digas…

Naruto asintió. Hinata se alejó de él y tomó asiento en la isla de la cocina a esperar su desayuno. Unos minutos después Naruto llevó los panqueques a la isla junto con un cartón de zumo de naranja y sirope de caramelo. Se sentó frente a Hinata y desayunaron juntos. Hablaron de algunas cosas, Naruto le dijo que llamaría a sus padres para comunicarles que irían a cenar este fin de semana o quizás el otro, depende de cómo irían las cosas y que también, iría a visitar a los padres de Hinata, para pedirles su bendición y para ver si ellos dejaban vivir a Hinata con él.

—Estoy seguro que no se negaran…

—¿Tú crees que no?—preguntó Naruto—Tenemos poco tiempo juntos y no estamos casados.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. De seguro ellos le darían algún sermón por ello, solo esperaba que aceptaran que Hinata viviera en su apartamento con él. Siguieron hablando, pero de otras cosas banales, como el clima y como que Hinata tenía mucho que no a iba a ver alguna película. Esto le dio una idea a Naruto. Quizás para su cita podían pasar a ver una película al cine, más tarde le preguntaría cuales eran los géneros que le gustaban.

Terminaron de desayunar y Hinata le ayudó a llevar los platos al fregadero. Se excusó para ir a cepillarse los dientes. Naruto la dejó ir mientras volvía a sentarse en la isla y se servía otro vaso de zumo de naranja. Ella volvió a la cocina y Naruto se bajó de la butaca para caminar con ella hacia la puerta delantera.

—Te veré más tarde…—dijo Hinata una vez en la puerta, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo quiero en la boca—exigió.

Hinata le saco la lengua. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió del piso.

—¡No te lo daré!—exclamó juguetonamente y caminó rápidamente lejos de su piso hacia los ascensores.

Naruto rio.

Esa picara le había negado un beso. Más tarde se lo cobraría. Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y marchó hacia la cocina, donde limpio los platos sucios del desayuno. Cuando terminó, se fue de la cocina y caminó hacía el pasillo, pero el timbre de su apartamento comenzó a sonar. Naruto se giró hacia donde estaba la puerta. ¿Sería Hinata? No, ella tenía llave. Esperaba que no fuera Sasuke o Seth quien sabía que había vuelto a la ciudad. Caminó hacia la puerta y se dijo que tenía que ponerle una puta mirilla a su puerta.

Abrió la puerta tan solo una rendija y al ver quien era, la abrió por completo. Se apartó de la puerta y dejó pasar a su amigo de infancia, Kiba, quien estaba vestido para irse al trabajo, con una camisa negra y pantalones oscuros.

—Hey—lo saludó su amigo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Naruto tomó asiento en unos de sus sofás y le indicó a su amigo que tomara asiento.

—¿Cómo estas hoy?—preguntó Kiba sentándose frente a él.

—Bien…—le dijo Naruto.

Se acarició la mejilla con un dedo, pensando que estaba más que bien, estaba maravilloso. Kiba entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie. Se acercó a Naruto y tomó su barbilla en los dedos, cualquiera diría que Kiba iba a besarlo, pero él tan solo movió su rostro de lado a lado mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto arqueándolas cejas. ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? ¿Acaso mezcla de panqueques o sirope de caramelo?

—Estás radiante…—murmuro Kiba y dejó su rostro, volviendo a tomar su asiento—Refrescante…

Naruto se pasó una mano por la barbilla. Ese Kiba lo había agarrado con fuerza, comenzó a frotársela.

—¿Acabas de salir del baño?—preguntó Kiba sin dejar de escudriñarlo.

—¿Qué?—pregunto confundido Naruto—¿Eso que tiene que ver?—continuo—Aun no me he duchado.

—¿Te acabas de masturbar?—siguió preguntando su amigo muy curioso.

Naruto se ruborizo.

—¡No! —exclamó, aún no había llegado a hacerlo hoy, quizás más tarde cuando este idiota se fuera y lo dejara solo con sus pensamientos de Hinata. Tenía nuevos recuerdos que usar para cuando estuviese resolviéndose a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué estas así?—preguntó Kiba cruzando las piernas.

—¿Cómo así?

—Como si hubieras tenido el mejor sexo del mundo—explicó Kiba—Hacia años que no veía esa expresión en ti. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Oh. Eso. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto.

—Pues tuve relaciones…—dijo feliz y ni bien terminó de decirlo, vio como Kiba se ponía rápidamente de pie y lo agarraba por el cuello. Sus manos apresando su pobre y delicado cuello mientras Kiba se cernía sobre él, aprisionándolo contra el sofá. Naruto tosió y llevó las manos hacia las de su amigo, intentando alejarlas de sí.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste Naruto?—preguntó Kiba casi eufórico sin dejar de apretar su cuello.

—¡Oye cálmate!—intento exclamar Naruto pero sus palabras salieron

—¿Con quién mierda tuviste sexo?—pregunto Kiba sin soltar su cuello—Dime que no fue con Shion…—Naruto movió la cabeza—¡Dímelo!

¿Qué? Ni a hablar. No había tenido sexo con Shion. Ni loco que estuviera. Agarró las manos de Kiba y tiro de ellas con fuerza, su amigo las separó de su cuello, pero no se bajó de encima de él. Naruto tosió. Su amigo era peligroso.

—¡Estuve con Hinata!

—Eso es imposible…—dijo Kiba entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Si lo es! ¡No estoy engañando a Hinata estúpido!

Kiba se quedó un rato mirándolo a los ojos, como buscando si él estaba mintiendo, hasta que soltó un suspiro y se bajó de Naruto. Volvió al sofá de antes. Naruto se frotó el cuello y tragó. La garganta le ardió. Necesitaba un vaso de agua. Como si Kiba estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, se alejó, yéndose hacia la cocina y regresando unos segundos después con un vaso con agua. Se lo acercó y Naruto lo tomó, apurándolo.

—¡Eres letal!—le dijo Naruto devolviendo el vaso, sintiendo su garganta refrescante.

Había visto a su amigo meterse en peleas y darle su merecido a algunos tipos cuando habían estado en el instituto y en la universidad, pero él nunca había sido merecedor de su rabia, así que no sabía que tan fuerte era. Un poquito más y lo deja sin garganta.

—Sé que lo soy…—murmuró con orgullo Kiba sentándose al lado de Naruto.

—¡Casi me matas!—exclamó Naruto y eso le dolió cuando hablo, ahora tendría que hablar menos. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la gente? Tenía un ojo morado por culpa de Neji y ahora la garganta le ardía por Kiba. No se controlaban—¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—Uno que se preocupa por la novia de su mejor amigo…—dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

¿La novia de su mejor amigo? ¡Ese imbécil había pensado que él estaba engañando a Hinata! ¡Qué poca fe tenía en él! Naruto hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me siento ofendido…—murmuró Naruto desviando la cara lejos de Kiba.

—Sabes que te quiero…—dijo su amigo rodeándolo con los brazos. Naruto se apartó de él.

—¡No podrás alegrarme con eso!—le dijo mirándolo otra vez.

No podía creer que su mejor amigo no creyera en él. Naruto amaba a Hinata, él nunca la engañaría. Sabía que actuó mal cuando aceptó esos besos con Shion cuando estaba con Hinata, pero eso no volverá a suceder nunca más. Su cuerpo y su alma a pertenecían a Hinata hasta que el destino decidiera cambiarlo y aun así, la tendría siempre en su mente y en su corazón.

—Yo solo me reocupaba por tu chica…—dijo Kiba—A veces haces cosas tontas.

Si, él lo sabía, sabía que hizo muchas cosas estúpidas en el pasado, pero ya no más. Eran cosas del pasado ahora, él no iba a actuar como un idiota otra vez, no podría hacerle daño una vez más a Hinata, ella no se lo merecía.

—Es bueno que lo hagas pero no la estaba engañando—le aseguró Naruto.

—Hinata no está en la ciudad—dijo Kiba entrecerrando los ojos, como si no le creyera.

—¡Si lo está!—insistió Naruto. ¿Por qué le discutía? ¿Sabía Kiba más que él?

—Pero ayer estábamos juntos y no dijiste nada.

Naruto soltó un suspiro.

—Vino en la tarde—le informó—Me sorprendió su llegada ya que no me aviso que regresaba y bueno, ya sabes cómo me pongo con ella—dijo Naruto pasando una mano por el cuello—Nos abrazamos, nos besamos y terminamos juntos en la cama—se encogió de hombros—No iba a pensar en ti mientras la tocaba. _«Déjame llamar a Kiba para decirle que mi novia ha regresado»…—_le dio una mirada a Kiba quien sonrió—Eres lo último en que pensé.

—Está bien…—dijo Kiba con una risita—Es como tenías esa cara tan refrescante, supuse que te habías tocado a ti mismo, pero cuando dijiste que no y que tuviste relaciones, vi rojo—explicó su amigo—Ella es una buena chica y te ama, no quiero que lo arruines.

—No lo hare—dijo Naruto con seguridad—Yo también la amo.

Kiba le sonrió.

—Lo se…

Naruto apreciaba que Kiba defendiera a Hinata, eso significaba que su amigo le tenía mucho aprecio a pesar de que nunca había hablado con ella. Algún día cenarían juntos y le enseñaría la mujer de la que se había enamorado de verdad a su mejor amigo. Tosió y Kiba le palmeo la espalda.

—Mierda amigo, perdóname…

—Vas a tener que pagarme…—dijo Naruto pero sabía que su amigo solo le pagaría con una ronda de cervezas en algún bar de mala muerte, ese era su estilo. De todos modos, que hacia Kiba en su piso hoy, su amigo sabía que él iba a trabajar cuando le daba la gana—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi amigo?—preguntó Kiba frunciendo los labios. Naruto rio.

—Sonaste como Sai…

—¿El chico marica que pinta?

Naruto rio con el comentario de Kiba. Su amigo siempre se había referido a Sai de esa forma, si el supiera que el tipo no era una marica como él creía, Sai estaba casado con Ino desde hace un tiempo ya.

Naruto asintió. Kiba rio y frunció el ceño.

—No me compares, yo estoy más bueno…—dijo y Naruto rodó los ojos, si había sonado otra vez como él—De todos modos, vine porque estabas algo deprimido ayer… Quería ver si podía animarte.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo ibas a animarme?—preguntó curioso. Antes cuando estaban en la universidad se animaban yendo a clubes de strippers y bebiendo su peso en alcohol, pero ya no eran unos universitarios, ya habían pasado esa etapa de hacer cosas locas.

—Iba a llevarte de viaje a jugar con juguetes de adultos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos a ver las carreras de autos? Pues encontré un sitio nuevo donde nos dejarían correr un poco…—dijo y Naruto hizo una mueca, eso era peligroso—Bueno, eso era si estabas deprimido y veo que hoy no lo estás…—dijo y dio una rápida mirada por su apartamento—¿Dónde está la chica?

—¿Hinata?—preguntó y se golpeó la frente. Kiba lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Estúpida pregunta. ¿Quién más seria?—Ha salido a desayunar con sus amigas.

—Oh—murmuro—Eso está bien…

—Si—Naruto asintió—Quería tenerla el día entero aquí conmigo pero su hermana gemela le mando un mensaje diciéndole que se juntara con ella y con las chicas, ella se emocionó y tuve que ceder…—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Querías tenerla el día en la cama, eh?—le dio un golpe en el costado—¡Picaron!

Naruto se restregó el área adolorida dándole una mala mirada a su amigo. ¿Por qué no entendía que él golpeaba duro? Y no era que fuese un quejica o un marica, pero en verdad golpeaba fuerte, su amigo sabía artes marciales y había estado en peleas callejeras cuando joven, así que sus golpecitos que Kiba creía que eran ligeros dolían.

—Es genial tenerla en mis brazos…—murmuro Naruto, recordando el calor y el olor que desprendía el cuerpo de Hinata cuando él la estrechaba contra sí. Sintió su miembro saltar a la vida dentro de su chándal. ¡Quieto chico!

—No empieces…—le dijo Kiba mirándolo con una expresión de aburrimiento. Naruto rio e hizo un ademan de manos.

—Tuve que aguantarte hablando mierda de tus chicas, aguántame a mí.

Kiba rodo los ojos.

—Solo por unos meses y porque estas feliz, después del quinto mes, te vas a la mierda—le señalo Kiba y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Como digas…

Rieron juntos y Naruto se sintió feliz. Estaba tan feliz de que todo en su vida estuviese marchando tan bien. Sabía que no podía estar tan feliz por lo que sucedía en aquel momento en sus vidas porque el destino y la vida en si eran dos hijos de putas, pero tenía que alegrarse por ello. Se quedó mirando a su amigo y este le sonrió, Kiba se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Se separaron y Naruto vio cómo su amigo hacia una mueca… ¿Que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento? Oh si… Se le había olvidado preguntar…

—¿Y que con Shion?—preguntó Naruto y como si fuera un interruptor que hubiese presionado para encender el fuego, el calor subió al rostro de Kiba y se quedó con la boca abierta. Vaya, él estuvo sorprendido de ver a su amigo reaccionar de esa forma.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Kiba pero negó con la cabeza y enterró está en las manos. Tiro de su cabello y luego se alejó las manos del rostro, seguía ruborizado. Era lindo ver a su amigo actuar de esa forma. ¿Dijo lindo? Movió la cabeza, el amor lo tenía algo alocado.

—Sé que dormiste con ella…—le dijo a Kiba recordándolo que Shion le había dicho el día anterior cuando se juntaron a comer.

—¿Cómo diablos?—preguntó Kiba con la boca abierta.

Naruto soltó una risita.

—Ella me lo dijo…—le informó Naruto. Kiba murmuró una palabrota—No importa, pero no te entiendo…—murmuro Naruto confundido—¿Estas con ella otra vez?

Kiba se quedó observándolo en silencio, sin responder la pregunta. No tuvo que escucharlo de sus labios, conocía a su amigo. Ellos estaban juntos otra vez. Naruto rio. Por muy asqueroso que sonase, Kiba había escupido hacia arriba y su saliva le había caído en la boca. Sonrió mientras veía a su amigo cruzarse de brazos y bajar la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Estoy con ella…

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Kiba se encogió de hombros. En serio que le interesaba saber que había cambiado con su amigo, cuando Shion había estado rondando alrededor de él, Kiba siempre habló mal de ella. No entendía.

—Creo que quizás no dejó de gustarme…—confesó su amigo. Le dio una mirada—Cuando nos separamos solo buscaba mi espacio, pero yo la amaba—volvió a encogerse de hombros—A mi manera lo hacía. Sé que ella no es la mejor chica y que tiene algunos defectos, incluso yo no soy perfecto…—dijo y soltó un suspiro—Pero luego de que nos acostamos me di cuenta de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. En lo caliente y sexy que es su cuerpo…—se pasó la lengua por los labios—No estamos como Hinata y tú, no somos novios, pero de que hay algo lo hay.

—Vaya…

—No me des la enhorabuena—dijo Kiba—Más bien te la doy yo a ti…—le palme la espalda otra vez, solo que con suavidad esta vez. Naruto extendió un brazo y le palmeo la cabeza a su amigo.

—Gracias amigo…—le agradeció por sus buenos deseos.

—Más tarde vendré a ver a tu chica. Tendremos una pequeña conversación—dijo Kiba y Naruto soltó una risotada.

Eso solo lo hacían las chicas, pero se encogió de hombros, de todos modos, le gustaría que Hinata conociese a su mejor amigo. Algún día planearía alguna salida todos juntos.

—Bueno…—Kiba se puso de pie y adentro las manos en sus bolsillos—Ya me tengo que ir.

—¿A dónde iras?

Una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en los labios de su amigo. Okay, ya sabía a donde iba a ir. Naruto sonrió y también se puso de pie. No iba a preguntar una pregunta estúpida. Lo acompañó a la puerta y Kiba la abrió, se dio la vuelta antes de abandonar su apartamento.

—En serio iba a matarte cuando me dijiste que tuviste relaciones—dijo Kiba—Creí que te habías acostado con otra chica que no fuera Hinata. Ella es una buena chica y no me gustaría que lo arruinaras.

—No lo hare—le dijo Naruto con seguridad. Él no iba a arruinar esto otra vez, él estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que quería y él quería a Hinata.

Kiba sonrió y extendió una mano hacia Naruto, este sintió como su amigo le acunaba el rostro con una está. Naruto frunció el ceño y miro con las cejas arqueadas a Kiba. Este soltó una risita y luego le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Eso fue algo raro…—dijo Naruto acariciándose la mejilla donde Kiba le había dado el pellizco.

—Es que eres mi niño querido…—dijo Kiba—Estoy feliz por ti…—dijo y se dio la vuelta, yéndose de allí.

Naruto salió fuera del piso y vio cómo su amigo se iba. Naruto sonrió. Sabía que había sido un desastre hace unos meses por lo que paso con Sasuke y Sakura, su amigo había intentado animarlo y sacarlo de su encierre, pero al final no pudo y le dijo que cuando Naruto se sintiera con ganas de salir de nuevo, que estaría para él. Su amigo se alegraba de que él hubiese avanzado y que ahora estuviese saliendo con Hinata.

Estaba feliz. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y cadena. Se fue hacia su habitación para dormitar un poco hasta que fueran las doce o hasta que Hinata lo llamara. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Caminó hacia la cama pero su vista se desvió hacia un sitio en particular.

Miro hacia la mesilla de noche donde su móvil estaba. La pantalla de este parpadeaba. Arqueo las cejas y se acercó a él. ¿Otro mensaje de Hanabi? Lo tomó y lo desbloqueo. Abrió el mensaje. No era de Hanabi. Lo leyó rápidamente y luego se quedó mirándolo. ¿Qué onda con aquel mensaje? No conocía el número. ¿Sería algún nuevo número de Sasuke? Releyó el mensaje una vez más. No, no era de Sasuke, la forma en la que estaba escrito era muy formal y Sasuke ya había dejado de ser un hombre formal cuando el **«Efecto Sakura»** lo atacó. En este se le decía que necesitaba hablar con él y si accedía, podían encontrarse en un lugar que él conocía. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo. Estaba curioso.

¿Debería ir a aquel restaurant donde su presencia era requerida?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sonrió feliz y paso la mirada por sus amigas. Era increíble. Había pasado tiempo desde que se habían juntado todas ya que cada una tenía algo que hacer y lo más sorprendente era ver a Hanabi y a Ino hablando amenamente. Bueno, la moda y la música unían personas.

—Estas sonriendo como boba—le dijo Hanabi.

Si y le gustaba sonreír como boba. La que había sugerido que se juntaran había sido su otra mitad, diciendo que iban a juntarse con Sakura e Ino para tener algunas conversaciones de un rato ya en aquel Café, desayunando y hablando de sus vidas, del amor y de otras cosas.

Hinata sonrió a Hanabi. Su hermana le sonrió y su cara se le ilumino. Hanabi era tan radiante. Aunque había una parte que no entendía. Aunque eran idénticas eran totalmente diferentes, Hanabi era vivaz y ella… bueno, ella era algo tranquila, pero no estaba muerta como antes había pensado que estaba.

Se mordió el labio. Definitivamente no lo estaba. Era obvio que había que pulsar el botón correcto para despertar a una persona y Naruto definitivamente había pulsado ese botón correctamente. El día de ayer. Cuando ella regreso del viaje… Naruto pulso ese botón una vez más, lo hizo bien esta vez, aunque no se quejaba de la primera vez, había sido igual de genial y maravillosa. Se ruborizo y movió la cabeza, difuminando esos pensamientos que no quería tener. Parecía una pervertida solamente pensando en Naruto y en su segunda vez pero… Había sido tan genial.

Un golpe con fuerza en su brazo derecho hizo que ella saliese de sus pensamientos y mirase a su hermana gemela que tenía una mueca en la cara. Hinata le sonrió a Hanabi.

—¡Tierra a Hinata!—exclamó Hanabi.

Hinata rio.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, era el amor que la tenía algo loca y más ahora que Naruto le había dicho que sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él. La amaba. ¡Dios! Alguien que la pellizcara. Debía de ser un sueño.

—¿No estas cansada?—preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa—Escuche que estabas en un viaje de negocios con Neji y llegaste ayer.

Hanabi soltó una risotada y Hinata movió la cabeza. Bueno. Estaba algo cansada y quizás tenía agujetas por la actividad de anoche, pero se encontraba bien, mejor que nunca, nunca se había sentido tan genial en su vida.

—Sí, pero estoy bien—le aseguró Hinata a Sakura, a pesar de que aun sentía algunos punzones cuando apretaba las piernas.

—Claro que está cansada. Ayer llegamos temprano y se fue directo hacia el apartamento de Naruto. Solo imagínense lo que hizo ayer…—Hanabi le palmeo la espalda con fuerza a Hinata—¡Tuvo sexo toda la tarde y noche!—exclamó Hanabi mientras aplaudía feliz.

Hinata giro la cabeza hacia ella. Avergonzada por lo que había salido de su boca. ¿Por qué les decía a Sakura e Ino sobre su intimidad? ¡Esa chismosa! Ella no iba por ahí diciéndole a la gente que tenía sexo con su jefe. Hinata vio como sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas, principalmente Sakura que tenía la boca como una O.

—Vaya…—murmuró Sakura estaba ruborizada.

Hinata debía de estar igual. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se lo cubrió. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

Ino se rio.

—Hanabi cálmate. ¿Acaso sentiste algo con esa conexión tuya de gemelas?—pregunto Ino.

—No, pero me hubiera gustado—dijo Hanabi dándole un codazo a su gemela. Hinata se agarró el costado y miro de mala manera a su mitad—Y siguiendo hablando de Hinata, no tan solo tuvo sexo anoche sino que también antes de ayer. Si la hubieran visto, estaba caminando como si tuviera un tampón grande entre las piernas—siguió chismorreando Hanabi y le dio una abrazo—¡Estoy tan orgullosa!

—¡Hanabi!—murmuro avergonzada Sakura, si era ella que estaba avergonzada, que sería de Hinata, era de ella que su gemela estaba hablando. ¿Por qué no se callaba?

Las chicas se rieron. ¿Por qué la tierra no se la tragaba? Sonrió. De todos modos, aunque estuviese hablando de su intimidad, estaba feliz. No pensó que se unirían tan pronto. Debía de ser que habían madurado mucho.

—Te ves como si te hubieran dado la mejor noche de tu vida—esta vez fue Sakura quien hablo.

—¡Basta!—exclamó complemente avergonzada.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de que estés saliendo con Naruto al fin—murmuro Ino dando un aplauso—Hinata ha dejado la timidez a un lado y ha dado un paso hacia la confianza.

—Es increíble…—murmuró Sakura—Se ven tan lindos juntos.

Hanabi bufo.

—Sigo diciendo que debió de haber otro amigo de Sasuke para yo cogérmelo—golpeo la maesa con la mano—No es justo que ustedes tengan uno y yo no—hizo un puchero.

—Ya encontraras el tuyo—le animó Ino palmeándole la espalda.

—¿Qué hay de Kiba?—preguntó Sakura.

Hinata le dio un sorbo a su café. Kiba, Hinata sonrió, el amigo de Naruto y compañero de trabajo. Él era guapo pero Hanabi y el quizás no pegaban como pareja. Demasiado explosivos los dos.

—¿Kiba?—preguntó Hanabi alzando una ceja.

—¿No estas con tu jefe?—preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja.

—Solo es sexo—murmuró Hanabi haciendo un ademan de manos.

Hinata rio. Ahora era su turno de molestar a su hermana.

—No seas mentirosa—dijo—Ayer te veías muy preocupada por él—murmuró Hinata recordando la cara de preocupación de su hermana cuando habían estado en la conferencia. Hanabi le dio una mirada. La entendió. Hinata rio. Esta le decía que no jugará con fuego, que se quemaría. Okay. Ya entendió.

—No vamos a hablar de mí.

El móvil de alguien en la mesa sonó. Fue el de Sakura. Esta lo sacó del bolso y se quedó observándolo un momento, luego escribió algo y luego lo guardó. Debía de ser Sasuke. Siguieron hablando, desviando el tema y dejando en paz a Hanabi. Como siempre llegaron a parar en Sakura y sus bebes.

—Perdóname Hinata…—murmuró Sakura unos minutos después.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y la miró confundida.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hinata. ¿Por qué Sakura se disculpaba? Ella no había hecho nada que la molestase. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de amiga?

Sakura cruzo los brazos por encima de su amplio vientre y arrugo los labios.

—Ella quería hablar contigo.

¿Ella? ¿Quién era ella? Sakura levantó una mano y señaló detrás de Hinata. Hinata se volvió y vio la chica con el pelo rubio detrás de ella. ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Le dio una rápida mirada a Sakura que hizo una mueca. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Shion estaba aquí?

—Hola Hinata…—saludó Shion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué hacia él allí?

Esta mañana luego de que su novia se fuese a desayunar con sus amigas y después Kiba lo hubiese visitado había recibido un extraño mensaje. En este se le decía que se requería su presencia en aquel lugar donde estaba ahora. No había reconocido el número y el mensaje no tenía ninguna identificación. Era algo temerario, lo sabía desde hace mucho. Así que se había cambiado de ropa y había marchado hacia el lugar indicado, cuando llego al restaurant había una mesa reservaba a su nombre. Naruto había tomado la invitación y ahora estaba esperando por esa persona que había mandado el mensaje. Quizás debería avisarle a alguien que estaba allí por si acaso le sucedía algo malo, aunque…

Paseo la vista por el lugar. Aun no era mediodía y el lugar ya estaba lleno, debía de tener muy buena clientela. Si alguien trataba de hacerle algo se darían cuenta, así que descartó la idea de avisarle a su mejor amigo o a su novia de donde estaba. No podía ser tan malo.

—¿Esperaste mucho?—preguntó una voz masculina.

Naruto giro la cabeza hacia la voz y se encontró con aquella persona que nunca espero haberse encontrado. ¿Acaso fue el quien le mando el mensaje? Naruto arqueo las cejas mientras veía como Neji Yagami tomaba asiento frente a él. ¿Era una broma? ¿Por qué lo había citado allí? Cruzo los brazos y miro de mala manera al tipo.

—¿Por qué me citaste aquí, Neji?—preguntó Naruto.

—Solo comamos algo y después hablamos.

—¿Y si esta envenenada?

Neji lo miro con las cejas arqueadas. Okay, eso fue estúpido. Naruto sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Aceptó la invitación. Un mesero se acercó unos minutos después, entregándoles cartas a ambos. Naruto lo tomó y lo chequeo. Sonrió. Ordenaría lo más caro… Se decidió y le dio su orden al mesero, Neji también lo hizo y luego el muchacho se marchó con sus órdenes. Naruto paseo la mirada por el lugar. Esto era demasiado incomodo, era como comer algo con su familia antes de que todo se arreglara entre ellos.

—Entonces…—comenzó Naruto.

Neji sonrió.

—Bonito tú ojo—murmuró Neji y Naruto rápidamente se llevó una mano a su ojo morado. Ese hijo de puta, él había sido el imbécil que se lo había puesto así, por lo menos hoy no dolía tanto como ayer o como el día en que se lo había hecho.

—Olvídate de eso—murmuró Naruto haciendo un ademan de manos, era algo vergonzoso.

—Lo siento por ello, pero me golpeaste, soy de esos que no se quedan golpeados—Neji sonrió—Pero para la próxima, asegúrate que la persona con la que pelees no sepa usa sus puños como yo…—dijo y continuo—O mejor… ¿por qué no te pones a practicar?—pregunto y Naruto lo pensó, podría hacerlo—Puedo darte el nombre de la Academia a la que asistí…—levantó una mano—Espera—buscó en la chaqueta del traje que llevaba y sacó su cartera, comenzó a buscar en ella hasta que extrajo una tarjeta negra, se la paso a Naruto—Este es el lugar.

—Gracias, supongo—dijo Naruto echándole una mirada rápida a la tarjeta. Sabia donde quedaba, quizás podría acercarse por ahí la próxima semana ya que deseaba pasar aquellos días con Hinata. Sacó su propia cartera y la guardó allí, luego volvió a ponerla en el mismo sitio de antes.

Neji sonrió.

—Quien diría que estaríamos sentados uno el frente del otro, hablando tan tranquilamente…—murmuró Neji estirando una mano hacia el dispersor de servilletas y tirando de una de ellas, comenzando a jugar con esta.

¿Tranquilamente? Naruto deseaba cruzar la mesa y golpear su cretina cara, pero se contenía. No le gustaría que lo sacara seguridad por alteración de orden.

—Créeme que ahora mismo me gustaría golpearte—le confesó Naruto.

Neji lo miro sorprendido y luego sonrió nervioso.

—Supongo que Hinata te dijo.

—Retraso el momento pero al final tuvo que decírmelo.

Neji bajo la cabeza.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Solo quería que ella me ayudase a engañar a mi padre…—movía la cabeza—Ella es una buena chica, cualquier padre estaría feliz de tenerla como nuera o hija. Es tan amable y bonita…—se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello—Supongo que pensé que mi padre creería nuestra charada pero al final fue para nada.

—¿No me digas que eres un hijo de papi?—pregunto con burla.

Neji lo fulminó con la mirada.

—De todos modos, yo solo quería recibir las bendiciones de mi padre luego de fallar con mi matrimonio. Me importaba su opinión y pensé que presentado a Hinata como mí novia arreglaría un poco las cosas luego de que arruinara todo, pero al final no fue así.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. Así que el chico perfecto no era tan perfecto. Era otro Sasuke, o al menos un viejo Sasuke. No le sorprendía.

—¿Entonces…?

—Gracias a Hinata me di cuenta de que no tengo que seguir pensando en lo que mi padre piensa de mí…—dijo Neji con una sonrisa—O sea, tengo 26 años y una firma que atender. Ya no tengo que vivir bajo las expectativas de mi padre.

—Qué bueno que te des cuenta de ello…—dijo Naruto—Debo admitir que nunca espere venir eso de ti…—dijo refiriéndose a que Neji tomase el primer paso.

—Créeme yo tampoco pensé que vería el día que hablaría uno de mis rivales del instituto.

—¿Por qué hiciste que Hinata fuera contigo?—pregunto, sabía que había algo más detrás de su _«Hinata es una buena chica y a cualquier padre le gustaría tenerla de nuera»._ No le creía mucho. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho por lo que paso antes con ellos—No era necesario ir con tu secretaria a una conferencia. Sé que mi chica es maravillosa pero con tu aspecto puedes tener a cualquier chica, excepto la mía.

Neji rio.

—Ya te dije—dijo Neji y siguió jugando con la servilleta—Quizás me enfade por el golpe que me diste—dijo Neji y Naruto rodó los ojos.

Él era quien debería de estar enfadado. Ese imbécil lo noqueo y por su culpa estuvo en el hospital, era vergonzoso hablar de ello y pensarlo también. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro.

—¿Fue eso?—preguntó, esa sola había sido la razón. Pensó que quizás a Neji le gustaba su chica.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás sí, quizás no, pero como dije antes, cualquier padre le gustaría tener a Hinata como nuera—dijo Neji con tono aburrido. Naruto frunció el ceño y Neji se rio—Okay, quizás si tenía un motivo oculto. Ella me gusta, Uzumaki.

—Lástima que es mía—murmuró con orgullo Naruto.

—Sí, me gusta tu chica—afirmó Neji levantado el mentón—¿A quién no le gustaría Hinata? Ella es amable, tierna y muy bonita.

—Hanabi trabaja para tu amigo Shikamaru, ¿por qué no ella?—pregunto Naruto. Hanabi y Hinata eran gemelas y aunque sus personalidades eran un poco diferentes, no se le podía quitar a Hanabi que ella era amable y linda.

—¡¿Estás loco?!—exclamó Neji y Naruto arqueo las cejas. Neji movió la cabeza—Ella es caliente y todo, pero es demasiado para mí. Déjasela a Shikamaru, él puede controlarla. Me gustan las chicas tranquilas como Hinata.

—Bueno, vete olvidando de esos sentimientos que tienes por mi chica—murmuró Naruto—Ella es mía…—señaló—Solo mía.

Neji rio.

—Eso ya lo sé…

—Qué bueno que lo sabes y quiero que te quede claro, es posible que Hinata renuncie al trabajo—le informó—No quiero que trabaje para ti cuando tu sientes lo que sientes por ella.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—Se sinceró, la quieres toda para ti.

Naruto sonrió.

—En parte sí, pero recuerda lo que hiciste, tiraste su confianza por la borda, así que no creo que tenga más ganas de trabajar contigo otra vez—dijo Naruto—Es posible que en un futuro ella vuelva a trabajar, eso lo sabrá ella… Yo solo apoyare cualquier decisión que tome, excepto si quiere trabajar una vez más para ti pero lo dudo—Naruto se cruzó de brazos—A eso me niego completamente.

—Bueno, como dijiste que abuse de su confianza yo no creo que vuelva a trabajar para mí, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir—dijo Neji—Esos días que trabajo para mí lo hizo más fácil. Es muy ordenada y servicial, espero encontrar una ayudante como Hinata…

—La encontraras—le aseguró Naruto. No debía de ser tan difícil encontrar una ayudante. La chica que tenían Kiba y él estaba con ellos desde el comienzo de su empresa—Solo busca bien y no te enamores de ella.

Neji bufo molesto pero al final sonrió.

—Tienes una buena chica como novia…—murmuró Neji bajando la mirada.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso.

—Lo se…—murmuró Naruto—Lo sé.

Su chica era para él la mejor chica del mundo. No se arrepentía de nada de lo sucedido antes, todo había pasado por algo y aquel algo era que estaban juntos al fin.

—Si lo arruinas otra vez…—comenzó a decir Neji y lo miro con una sonrisa lobuna—Esta vez me la robare y no te la devolveré.

—Suerte con eso—dijo Naruto confiado. Él no dejaría que Hinata se fuera de su lado otra vez. Tampoco iba a arruinarlo, trataría de ser el mejor primer novio que Hinata podría tener, se lo merecía, ella había esperado todo este tiempo por él.

La comida llego y la conversación ceso. Naruto mientras comía se decía que iba a tener una conversación con Sasuke, este le había dado su número a Neji, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque pensándolo bien. Naruto miro a Neji con discreción, quizás lo mejor fue que Neji lo citara, así pudieron hablar sobre lo que paso antes.

—¿Qué me miras?

—Solo que tengo ganas de golpearte.

Neji soltó una carcajada.

—Suerte con eso—dijo Neji imitando su voz cuando dijo eso mismo hace un rato.

Naruto rio y siguieron comiendo en silencio. Unos minutos después Naruto terminó su porción y se limpió la boca con una servilleta, vio como Neji comía con tranquilidad, como si no quisiera la comida. ¿Acaso era porque él estaba allí? Sabía que a veces era intimidante, pero si Neji lo encontraba intimidante a él, que sería si Naruto hubiese traído a Kiba con él. Neji sabía defenderse, así que no tenía que tenerle miedo, más bien… Naruto se ponía nervioso con las manos de él, cualquier golpecito de su parte debía de ser letal, ya que había sentido lo muy duro que daba… se llevó una mano a la cara, su ojo morado aun le dolía cuando se lo tocaba.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Naruto.

Neji soltó un suspiro y dejó al fin de comer. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió, luego tomó un sorbo de su vaso con agua, dejó el vaso y volvió a pasarse la servilleta por la boca, al final la dejó sobre el plato y le hizo señas al mesero de antes, quizás para recoger los platos o para pedir otra cosa.

El mesero se acercó y procedió a limpiar los platos. Se alejó con Neji diciéndole que trajese la cuenta. Luego de unos segundos, Neji se volvió hacia él, al fin lo encaró.

—Solo estoy algo triste porque tienes a una gran chica como novia.

—Encontraras la tuya, Neji…—murmuro Naruto animándolo, algo que halló raro pero no encontró que más hacer y ahora que veía, Eso mismo le había dicho Sasuke no hace mucho. Oh si, sonrió y recitó las mismas palabras que su mejor amigo, recordándolas perfectamente—Estoy seguro de que la encontraras—le aseguró y negó con la cabeza—Pero Hinata es mía…

Neji lo miro sorprendido y después soltó una carcajada.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste.

—Es para que te quede claro.

Neji movió la cabeza.

—Debió de ser duro estar enamorado de la esposa de tu mejor amigo y de la chica que fue tu mejor amiga.

Si, fue duro, esto casi lo destruye pero… sonrió feliz, gracias a Hinata y a sus palabras de aliento hoy era un hombre diferente. Debía de agradecerle mucho a Hinata por lo que hizo, quizás nunca podría agradecerle por completo. Ella había sido la luz al final de aquel túnel oscuro por el que había recorrido desde que Sakura y Sasuke se casaron, era un ángel que había sido enviado a rescatarlo.

—Tienes una mirada muy estúpida en este momento.

Naruto sonrió. Él debía de poner esa mirada estúpida cada vez que pensaba en Hinata, le encantaba.

—Me encanta.

Neji asintió. El mesero volvió con la cuenta y Naruto dejó que Neji pagara, no era porque no tenía dinero o era un tacaño, sino porque en primer lugar era él quien lo había invitado allí. Neji pago la cuenta y luego lo miro. Le indicó que se pusiera de pie. Naruto acepto y se puso de pie al igual que Neji. Dieron unos pasos hacia la salida del restaurant pero Naruto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, acordándose de algo rápidamente. Miro a Neji con una sonrisa y este a su vez lo miro confundido. Neji nunca se lo esperaría. El puño de Naruto se levantó e impacto con la mejilla izquierda de Neji, haciendo que el golpe lo tirase al suelo.

Naruto vio como Neji se quedaba sorprendido. Este levantó una mano y se cubrió la mejilla que Naruto había golpeado. Naruto sabía que Neji no se pondría de pie a devolverle el golpe, debía de saber que se lo tenía merecido.

—Eso es por casi besar a mi chica—dijo Naruto destacando la palabra «mi». Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le sonrió.

—Me lo merecía…—dijo Neji sonriendo con todos sus dientes fuera, sus dientes blancos empezaban a mancharse de sangre por el golpe—Solo quiero que la atesores, Hinata vale la pena cualquier golpe ya que hay pocas chicas como ella.

—Gracias—le agradece Naruto—Solo no vuelvas a meterte entre nosotros o lo pagaras caro.

Neji levantó las dos manos mientras se ponía de pie.

—Está bien, está bien—dijo—Yo no golpeo a débiles…—dijo Neji burlándose de Naruto.

—Solo espero que aprendas la lección—dijo Naruto y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de caminar hacia la salida, giro el rostro por encima de su hombro hacia Neji—Ah… Y gracias por la comida—sonrió otra vez y se alejó de allí feliz, de vuelta a su todoterreno y a su nido de amor.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ya se esta acercando el fin de esta historia :'(**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	19. Capitulo 18

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 18**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

¿En serio?

Hinata miró de mala manera a Sakura. ¿Por qué tuvo que arruinar el momento feliz de su reunión? ¿Por qué invito a Shion allí? Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó. Ella había estado feliz por haberse reunido a comer con sus amigas y entonces su felicidad se evaporó cuando vio a Shion allí. _«Gracias, Sakura»,_ le agradeció a la chica en su mente, era una chica muy inteligente. Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Escucha Hinata…—comenzó a decir Shion pero se calló y se llevó una mano al cuello nerviosamente—Yo…—titubeó la chica pero Sakura la cortó.

—Hinata-chan—murmuro su nombre Sakura.

Hinata volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—Tú no eres así—dijo Sakura—Eres una chica amable y no quiero que le guardes rencor a Shion solo porque ella se metió entre Naruto y tu…—dijo ella como si supiera mucho, pero disculpa, esta chica que intentaba hablar con ella cuando había intentado quitarle al hombre por el cual luchó por un tiempo, ¿cómo no iba a guardarle rencor? Estuvo segura de que Sakura debía de guardarle rencor a todas las mujeres que habían pasado por las manos de Sasuke, incluso a esa mujer modelo de cabello rojo que estuvo molestándola por un tiempo, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Marian? ¿Alina? Ah, sí, Karin. Así que ella debía de saber lo que Hinata pasaba con Shion. Hipócrita.

—Emmm…—murmuró Shion interrumpiendo a Sakura—No era su novio en ese momento, pero…—ella se giró hacia Hinata—Quiero hablar contigo—pidió y en sus ojos se vio su suplica pero Hinata bufo molesta—Por favor, no quiero tener rencores con nadie.

Hinata la miró. ¿Rencores? Ella fue quien se lo buscó. ¿Y que tenía que ver con que ella no era así? ¿Acaso tenía que ser la misma idiota buena persona y hacer caso omiso a lo que Shion hizo? No, no iba a ser esa buena persona. Se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada a Shion. Estaba harta de que la tomaran por idiota.

—Hinata…—comenzó a decir Shion pero al ver su cara de no buenos amigos, se interrumpió y bajo la cabeza. Sí que lo entendiera, ella no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con ella y menos escucharla hablar mentiras.

—Hermana…—dijo Hanabi a su lado llamando su atención.

Hinata miró a su hermana gemela, Hanabi tenía una expresión serena en el rostro.

—Vamos…—dijo ella—Habla con ella—pidió Hanabi.

—Pensé que la odiabas…—murmuro Hinata sorprendida por el cambio de parecer de su hermana gemela.

Hanabi sonrió y le dio una mirada a Shion. Volvió luego a mirarla a ella.

—No es que la odie—dijo Hanabi haciendo una mueca—Te lastimó y tengo algo de antipatía hacia ella, a veces me molesta que se burle de mí y que quiera actuar como la mejor.

—Bueno…—murmuró Hinata. Sabía que no podía escaparse de esto, si se alejaba ahora, sus amigas otra vez intentarían engañarla. Se rendía. Suspiró y se puso de pie. Miró a Shion quien sonrió cuando vio que la miraba—Vamos al parque que está en frente.

Shion asintió.

Hinata volvió a suspirar y se dio la vuelta. Sin esperar a Shion comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del café donde estaban. Salió del local y cruzó la calle hasta el pequeño parque que había enfrente del lugar. Caminó por este hasta que encontró un banco vacío y bajo la sombra de los árboles. Se sentó y espero a Shion quien se había quedado dentro. Unos minutos después la vio que venía con dos envases de café con la etiqueta del lugar en la mano. ¿Quería animar el encuentro? Bueno, si Shion la enfadaba bien podía tirarle el café. Sonrió.

Shion al fin se acercó. Le extendió uno de los envases de café.

Hinata arqueó las cejas. Si llegaba a tirarle el café, bien podría tirárselo al vestido. Hinata paso la mirada por su cuerpo, Shion estaba vestida con un corto vestido de flores de color naranjas y blancas y tenía unas medias negras con orificios por toda su longitud, estas terminaban embutidas en unas botas negras de combate. Sí que tenía un extraño sentido de la moda y ella que había creído que se vestía extraño, pero sus shorts de talle alto de color negro, su camiseta lila metida por dentro del pantalón y sus botines de tacón alto también negros era más pasable. Bueno, Hanabi era quien había cambiado su guardarropa un poco y cada quien con lo que le gustaba.

Shion al ver que no tomaba el café, lo acercó más a ella. Hinata bufo y lo tomó. Se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo. Era un mocca, su favorito. Debía de haber sido Hanabi quien lo había sugerido. Shion tomó asiento a su lado y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Shion vacilante pero fue interrumpida.

—Comienza…—dijo con tosquedad Hinata. Quería irse de regreso al apartamento de Naruto rápido y olvidarse de aquel encuentro. No creía que iba a servirle de mucho la chica, ella había sido una perra desde el principio, burlándose de ella abiertamente como si ella fuese la chica perfecta.

Shion rio.

—Vaya…—murmuro ella con un tono sorprendido en su voz y Hinata le dio una mirada mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café—Es que es la primera vez que te veo actuando así.

Hinata rodó los ojos y escuchó como Shion soltaba una risita. ¿Ahora de que se reía? ¿Era divertido estar allí para ella? Lástima, que para Hinata no, quería irse pronto de allí, así que le dio una mala mirada y vio como Shion hacia una mueca.

—Siempre te vi tan amable y como tan tranquila…—dijo ella—Siempre me pareciste tan…—se cortó—Espero que no me mates por lo que diré.

—Solo dilo.

—Sosa—dijo y la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Sosa? ¿Así que siempre le pareció sosa? Hinata soltó una carcajada irónica, debió de habérselo esperado. Claro, Shion era tan liberal y tan independiente, que seguramente la personalidad de Hinata tan tranquila y seria debía de parecerle aburrida y «Sosa».

—Lo siento—se apresuró a decir Shion al ver que ella no contestaba—Es que te veías siempre tan desabrida y ahora que te veo, pienso que no eres así—Shion hizo una pausa y continuó—Supongo que las personas como tú también tienen su parte rebelde. Sabía que no podías ser tan seria—dijo esto último riéndose.

—La verdad es que no me importa—dijo Hinata para después darle un sorbo a su café, lo alejó de su boca y la miró—Solo di lo que tengas que decir. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo tener sexo con Naruto?—preguntó Shion arqueando una ceja.

Hinata se ruborizo y frunció el ceño. A ella que mierda le importaba lo que iba a hacer después, y si, era posible que fueran a tener relaciones cuando ella volviera al piso de Naruto, quizás pareciera una pervertida, pero tenía que disfrutar de su novio. Hinata sonrió.

—¿Te importa?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Shion sonrió también y negó con la cabeza.

—Antes quizás me importaría pero ya no…—dijo y la miró sonriente. ¿A sí que ya no le importaba? ¿Qué había cambiado? Y como si ella estuviese leyendo su mente, continuó diciendo—Si, ya no pienso igual que antes…—dijo Shion y miró hacia el frente, estirando las piernas—Estaba algo frustrada con el sexo y pensé que Naruto sería un buen polvo—confesó con sinceridad la chica y Hinata la miro boquiabierta pero luego cerró la boca. Claro que eso era lo que ella había deseado—Se ve bien—dijo Shion riéndose—No puedo quitarle eso y cuando vi que estaba tan disponible, pensé que era él indicado para tener un revolcón—le dijo y la miró—Pero luego vi cómo se miraban ustedes y ahí lo supe, supe que entre él y tu había algo, lo que me enfadó y me hizo anhelarlo más…

—¿Estás diciendo que cuando viste que Naruto y yo teníamos algo pensaste que lo querías más?—preguntó Hinata sorprendida por los pensamientos de la chica.

¿En verdad las mujeres eran así? Si deseaban a un chico y este estaba con otra, se obsesionaban por conseguirlo, bueno, ella quizás no actuó muy diferente de lo que Shion actúo, obvio, Naruto no estaba con nadie cuando ella tocó su puerta aquel día dando comienzo a su relación, solo había estado sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

—Sí, lo sé, a veces las mujeres somos unas perras deseando a hombres inadecuados pero…—dijo Shion y se encogió de hombros—Ustedes no tenían nada oficial. Yo pensé en conquistarlo ya que Naruto empezaba a olvidarse de Sakura, pero no pensé que lo que ustedes tuvieran fuera tan profundo…—dijo Shion ruborizándose—No pensé que lo amabas de verdad ni de que Naruto tuviera sentimientos igual de fuertes que los tuyos—Shion negó con la cabeza—Naruto parecía tan confundido al principio, así que creía que solo estaba pasando una pequeña fase de enamoramiento contigo.

A Hinata quizás le pasó por la cabeza lo mismo, pensó que solo había sido un consuelo para Naruto y esto le dolió cuando lo pensó. Hinata suspiro y bajo la mirada hacia el café, este debía de estar frio ya. Lo acercó a su boca y tomó un sorbo, no, aún seguía caliente, así que lo apuró, terminándolo. Hinata sonrió y alejó recipiente de sus labios. Lo dejó a un lado para tirarlo después a un bote de basura que había cerca.

—Entonces…—murmuró Hinata—¿Qué cambio?—preguntó. Quería saber que había cambiado porque Shion se veía que era una chica decidida y estaba segura de que el saber que ellos tenían algo no iba a detenerla—Dijiste que cambiaste de parecer…

—Si, al ver que lo que tenían eran fuerte decidí alejarme, además de que había una persona muy cerca que me decía que tenía que hacerlo…—dijo Shion temblando un poco y Hinata la miró confundida. ¿Una persona que le decía que se alejase de Naruto y ella? ¿Quién sería? No había escuchado nada de ello.

—¿Quién?—decidió preguntar Hinata.

—Kiba, el mejor amigo de Naruto.

¿Kiba? ¿Acaso ellos se conocían? Hinata sonrió y le agradeció en su mente al amigo de su novio por lo que hizo, aunque estaba curiosa en saber que hizo para que Shion se alejase de ellos, por la forma en que ella reaccionó al mencionarlo debió de haberla amenazado muy feo.

—¿Qué te dijo para que te alejases?—preguntó Hinata.

Shion rio.

—No sé si sabrás, si Naruto te habrá contado…—dijo Shion jugando con sus pulgares.

—¿Decirme que?

—Bueno, supongo que no sabes—dijo Shion con una sonrisa—Kiba y yo estuvimos juntos. Éramos novios por un tiempo y terminamos porque…—ella se rio—Yo no le daba espacio, Kiba dijo que lo tenía asfixiado—se encogió de hombros—Era mi primer novio y no sé si me entenderás, pero algunas mujeres nos volvemos algo locas con nuestra primera relación, además de que él es muy caliente y si crees que Naruto está delicioso y perdóname por pensar así de tu novio—agregó rápidamente esto último y Hinata sonrió—Kiba está mucho más delicioso.

Bueno, entendía el punto de Shion y se preguntó si Naruto encontraría su relación asfixiante. No, no podía ser así, Naruto se veía muy a gusto con ella.

—Bueno, estábamos en el mismo instituto y siempre lo vi con Naruto, pero nunca he hablado con él o lo he mirado de otra manera. Así que no sé qué tan candente esta.

Shion abrió los ojos y se echó aire con su mano libre.

—Está bien candente…

—Entonces…—murmuró Hinata instándola a que continuara.

—Ah, si…—se rio—Yo divagando cuando pienso en chicos calientes—hizo un ademan de manos—Como decía, fuimos novios y terminamos porque no le daba su espacio. No hace mucho que no encontramos y él aun sentía resentimiento hacia mí.

—Oh…

Vaya, no sabía que aquella chica tenía buena historia de amor para contar, había pensado que era lo demasiado frívola y cretina como para haber tenido una relación seria con algún chico, pero quizás el que Shion fuera de esa manera tenía que ver con lo que paso con el amigo de Naruto. Quizás estuvo lo suficiente enamorada de él y cuando este terminó con ella, rompiendo su corazón, hizo que ella se convirtiera así.

—Siguiendo—dijo Shion—Cuando nos vimos, al parecer Kiba ya sabía que andaba detrás de Naruto porque ni bien me vio, me advirtió que si me veía cerca de este me arrepentiría.

—¿Iba a golpearte?—preguntó sorprendida Hinata. No podía creer que el amigo de Naruto le había dicho eso a Shion. Ella quizás puede ser una perra pero ninguna mujer merecía que la golpeasen solo por eso, claro, otra mujer si podría golpearla pero un hombre no. ¡Que poco caballero era Kiba!

Shion se encogido de hombros.

—No lo sé pero te diré que cuando anduvimos juntos él era muy celoso y los chicos que se acercaban con otros pensamientos que no eran de amistad pagaban las consecuencias—le informó ella—Sé que no me iba a golpear pero de seguro me amarraría a una cama y ya sabes lo que me haría.

—¿No sería violación?—preguntó Hinata algo horrorizada.

Shion levantó las dos manos y las movió, Hinata temió que por el café en su mano se derramase encima de ellas y como si esta supiera lo que pensaba, se acercó el envase a los labios y terminó el contenido de un trago, luego dejó el recipiente a un lado.

—No es violación si la otra parte también quiere—dijo ella sonriendo pero Hinata no sonrió al pensar en Kiba y lo muy salvaje que debía de ser si hacia las cosas de esa manera—No creas que Kiba es un mal chico, solo que es muy protector con tu novio y cuando vio que tú eras la chica perfecta para Naruto y yo estaba revoloteando alrededor para arruinar su relación, supongo que se enfadó y dijo esas cosas—dijo ella tranquilizando a Hinata, quien suspiro y asintió, ahora entendía pero aun así, él no debía de haberla amenazado de ese modo, Shion quizás la paso muy mal con esto. Shion continuo—Y con respecto a lo que me haría—se ruborizó—Digamos que…—soltó una risita—Cuando lo vi mis deseos de antes reprimidos volvieron a aparecer. Lo desee otra vez a pesar de que rompió conmigo y de que me repudió después cuando lo seguía buscando para que volviésemos. Soy una poca vergüenza pero en verdad lo amaba y al parecer estos sentimientos no desaparecieron a pesar de los años y que además me ligue con más chicos.

—Creo que deberías empezar a pensar por ti…—dijo Hinata pensando que Shion era algo fácil.

Puede que ella siguiese amando a Kiba pero esa no era la manera. Aunque quien sabe, ella no había pasado por lo que Shion había pasado con su ex novio. Hinata hizo una mueca. No quería pensarlo, pero si Naruto y ella rompían, estaría destrozada y quizás estaría persiguiéndolo por un tiempo. Sería muy duro además de doloroso así que no iba a pensar en eso.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Shion quizás pensando en lo que le dijo y Hinata pensando en que hacer. Ella había tratado de parecer una chica dura que estaba harta de actuar como buena persona pero había fallado, ella no era como Hanabi o Sakura y al ver escuchado lo que Shion le dijo hizo que pensara que Shion se merecía el perdón. Puede que ella tenía en parte la culpa pero Naruto también era culpable por no detenerla, así que no debía de culpar a Shion sola por lo que paso. Se acarició la frente y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Shion había cerrado los ojos y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el espaldar del banco. Las sombras de los arboles acariciaban su rostro, se veía tan serena como si se hubiera liberado a sí misma.

—Shion…—la llamó para que le pusiera atención.

Esta abrió los ojos pero no la miró. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hinata estaba algo muda de tan solo verla, se veía tan extraña, tan diferente a la chica que había visto junto a Sakura.

—Debió ser duro…—murmuró Shion después de un rato.

—¿Eh?—preguntó Hinata confusa. ¿Qué debió de haber sido duro?

Shion rio.

—Ya sabes, estar enamorada de alguien quien a la vez estaba enamorado de otra persona y más si esa persona era tu mejor amiga.

Hinata se ruborizó y bajo la cabeza. Si, quizás fue duro por un tiempo pero… una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y levantó la mirada, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles. Ella había sido perseverante y aunque muchas veces quiso rendirse, tirar la toalla y dejar todo, pero no lo hizo y siguió pensando que podría conquistarlo y hacer que Naruto olvidara a Sakura y la amara como ella lo amaba. Lo logró.

—Si, al principio lo fue…—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Creo que es admirable lo que hiciste…—dijo Shion mirándola al fin.

—¿Lo que hice?—preguntó Hinata sonrojándose.

—Ya sabes, sacar a Naruto de su encierro y de su miseria—ella movió la cabeza y luego sonrió—Fue admirable y a pesar de que el hombre que amabas estaba enamorado de tu mejor amiga, tú nunca te rendiste… luchaste contra el recuerdo de Sakura y triunfaste al final.

—Gracias—le agradeció Hinata algo ruborizada aunque no le dijo que si pensó en rendirse par de veces.

Shion continúo.

—No creo que lo hubiera hecho—dijo ella—No me acercó a tipos así, me gustan los retos, eso es verdad, pero Naruto quizás era demasiado y solo estaba cegada por las ganas de tener un desliz con él. Solo era eso.

—Lo sé…

Shion bajo la mirada.

—Aun no lo he dicho…—dijo ella y Hinata levantó una ceja—Ya sabes, aún no he pedido perdón.

Hinata sonrió y le palmeo la espalda.

—No tienes que seguir disculpándote—le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios—Ya he entendido.

Shion le sonrió con una sonrisa cálida.

—En serio que eres una buena chica—murmuró Shion con una mirada extraña y luego negó con la cabeza—Yo no creo que podría hacer lo mismo que tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdonar a la chica que quería quitarme a mi hombre?—preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Shion se ruborizo y asintió lentamente.

—Sí, eso…—dijo ella avergonzada—Yo no podría hacerlo.

—Este bien. No pensemos en eso ya.

—Gracias por perdóname, ahora estaré bien conmigo misma.

—No tienes que decir eso…

—Es que me estaba matando la conciencia pensando en lo que hice.

—No te preocupes por ello—murmuró Hinata y lo que hizo Shion a continuación la dejó perpleja, la chica rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos en un incómodo abrazo. Hinata rio y le tomó la mano a Shion, alejándola y luego se volvió por completo hacia ella, abrazándose como era debido. Duraron unos minutos así hasta que las dos estallaron dela risa, separándose se miraron a la cara.

—En serio muchas gracias…—dijo Shion bajando la mirada.

—Ya te dije que está todo bien—la tranquilizó Hinata apretándole la mano que tenía agarrada en un suave apretón—Solo no mires a mi hombre.

Shion rio y levantó la mirada hacia ella. Esta tenía lágrimas en los ojos, debía de estar emocionada, Hinata también sentía los ojos un poco aguados.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Shion pero se interrumpió y luego levantó su mano libre para después levantar el meñique—Hagamos una promesa. No la romperé.

Hinata levantó el suyo y unió su meñique con el de Shion.

—Espero que no lo hagas…—dijo Hinata estrechando su meñique.

Shion soltó una risita.

—No lo hare.

Hinata sonrió y dejaron caer las manos. Vio como Shion se balanceaba el cuerpo adelante y atrás sobre el banco hasta ponerse de pie. Se limpió una pelusa invisible de su vestido y luego se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa y su mano se levantó, extendiéndose hacia Hinata. Esta arqueo las cejas y miró la mano de Shion. Sonrió y aceptó, estrechándola.

—Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas—dijo Shion y se apresuró a decir—No soy tan mala y he sido una buena amiga para Sakura.

—Lo sé, no sabes lo mucho que te agradecemos que le haya entrado un poco de razón a esa cabezota.

Shion rio y dejó caer la mano.

—Nos veremos luego…—dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

Hinata la observó irse hasta que dejó de ver ese rubio cabello. Sonrió y miró hacia el cielo. Soltó una carcajada. Esto si había sido extraño. No había pensado que algo así pasaría, no pensó que la iba a perdonar, pensaba que la odiaba pero luego de saber su historia comprendía algunas cosas. Shion solo era una chica confundida quien amaba a un hombre que quizás solo estaba jugando con ella. Bueno, no iba a sacar conclusiones de Kiba, el amigo de Naruto, además esto no tenía que ver con ella.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Tomó el vaso de café de antes y miro hacia donde Shion había estado sentada, el de Shion estaba sobre el banco, esta lo había dejado botado. Esa loquita. Se acercó a un bote de basura y tiro el de Shion, pero antes de tirar el suyo se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito con rotulador negro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Hinata sonrió al ver lo que decía en una letra pequeña que se confundía con el logo del café. _«Sé feliz con Naruto»._ Sí, lo seria. No desechó en envase si no que se lo quedo, reciclaría el vaso y lo usaría para guardar alguna otra cosa dentro.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al café. Cuando entró al local y se acercó a la mesa que compartía con sus amigas, se quedó sorprendida cuando se acercó a su mesa. Dos nuevos invitados se habían agregado al grupo. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? Hinata se acercó y se detuvo al lado de Neji, su jefe. Este sintió su presencia y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Hinata…—murmuró Neji y sonrió.

Hinata se alejó cuando Neji arrastró la silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie y salúdala. La envolvió en un cálido abrazo pero se alejó rápidamente, quizás por Naruto o quizás porque se había pasado, aunque Hinata no pensó que lo había hecho por lo último.

—Hola, Neji-san…—lo saludó Hinata con una sonrisa.

No había represalias de lo de antes, solo había sido un mal entendido entre ellos y las cosas estaban bien ahora, solo que ella no podría continuar como su secretaria, no porque temiera que este intentase aprovecharse de su bondad si no porque tenía otras cosas en las cuales concentrarse, había sido agradable trabajar para él y lo agradecía.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Hinata mirándolo de arriba abajo, se veía normal, no parecía decaído aunque había algo en su rostro que le llamaba la atención, pero de seguro algún bicho le había picado.

—Bien, muy bien.

—¡Qué bueno!

—¿Sabías que hace un rato estaba con tu hombre?—le preguntó Neji y Hinata lo miró sorprendida. ¿Había estado con Naruto? ¿Cómo era posible? Este no le había dicho que se iba a juntar con Neji cuando se despidieron hace más de una hora.

—No lo sabía.

—Me imagino…—dijo Neji y se encogió de hombros—Muy amable tu hombre por cierto—se burló Neji de esto último y se señaló la mejilla, Hinata se dio cuenta de que tenía el área de la mejilla y que no era para nada algún bicho. ¿Acaso Naruto le había golpeado?

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata por Naruto. ¿Por qué Naruto había hecho eso? Habían quedado que él no haría nada pero al parecer había roto su promesa, ya más tarde hablaría con él.

—No te preocupes, me lo merecía.

—En serio lo siento.

—Como dije antes, no te preocupes—le aseguró Neji y sonrió—De todos modos, cuando vi a las chicas me pare a saludarlas y me dijeron que estabas cerca, que solo había salido por un momento para hablar de algo importante.

Hinata asintió.

—Sí—dijo y Neji la miró fijamente—¿Sucede algo?

—Es que recordé que debemos hablar—dijo Neji y Hinata asintió, si tenían que hablar.

—Vaya, vaya…—escuchó Hinata que Hanabi murmuraba.

Hinata miró hacia su hermana, quien a su lado tenía sentado a Shikamaru, su jefe. Parecían normales, nada de toqueteos o miraditas raras.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo que estás muy solicitada hoy—dijo su hermana—Todos quieren hablar contigo…—se burló Hanabi.

Hinata soltó una risita y le sacó la lengua.

—Solo estás envidiosa de que soy más importante que tú…—dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su bolso que estaba sobre la mesa, metió el vaso de café que Shion le había dado en este ante la mirada extraña de su hermana, pero esta no comento nada y solo siguió bromeando por lo de antes.

—Disfruta el momento…—murmuró Hanabi desviando la mirada y haciendo un ademan de manos—Yo brillare después y cambiando de tema, veo que perdonaste a Shion—dijo su hermana escrutándola con la mirada.

Hinata asintió.

—Me sobornó con un mocca—dijo Hinata y se encogió de hombros—Así que no tuve más remedio.

—¿Puedo comprarte un mocca y sobornarte para que dejes a Naruto?—bromeó Neji a su lado, lo que hizo que las chicas estallaran de risa. La oferta era buena, pero imposible. Ni por el mocca más bueno del planeta renunciaría a Naruto.

—Lo siento pero no—dijo Hinata, Naruto para ella era la cosa más rica del mundo.

Neji rio.

—Al menos lo intente—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Le gusta mucho pero no es tonta—dijo Hanabi burlándose de Neji.

Neji volvió a reír y luego se giró hacia ella.

—¿Vamos?—preguntó Neji moviendo una mano hacia la salida.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la salida del local de nuevo pero esta vez con Neji a su lado. Salieron del lugar y caminaron al parque, Hinata caminó hacia encontrar otro banco, no el mismo de antes. Tomaron asiento y Neji se sentó derecho, sin pasarle un brazo por detrás y a una moderada distancia, al parecer Naruto le había advertido que no hiciese nada contra ella.

—Bueno…—murmuró Hinata mirándolo a la cara.

—Solo quería hablarte sobre el trabajo—comenzó a decir Neji—No tienes que volver.

—Oh…

Hinata había planteado hacerlo. Lo bueno era que no había firmado un contrato con Neji así no tenía que quedarse por un tiempo, cosa extraña ya que él era un abogado y se supone que ellos tenían que cerciorarse de muchas cosas por si acaso eran estafados. Quizás Neji confiaba en ella.

—Sí, sé que tienes cosas en las que concentrarte—dijo Neji—Como en tu novio a quien le gusta tener toda tu atención.

Hinata soltó una carcajada. Si, Naruto era así.

—Lo sé.

—Así que te dejaré ir.

Hinata asintió. Era una pena, le encantaba el trabajo pero como Neji decía, tenía otras cosas en las que concentrarse. Sabía que había personas que a su edad trabajan, estudiaban y tenían relaciones amorosas, pero ella quería tener su tiempo para cada cosa, quizás después de un tiempo cuando tomase el hilo de su vida volvería a trabajar pero por ahora se concentraría en Naruto, su familia y sus sueños.

—Lo entiendo.

Neji sonrió.

—El corto tiempo que pasamos juntos fue muy agradable—dijo Neji mirando hacia el frente—Eres muy amable y organizada.

—Gracias.

—Espero encontrar otra chica como tú, tanto para el trabajo como para que sea mía—dijo Neji mirándola.

—Creo que dicen que los negocios y el amor van aparte…—murmuró Hinata tocándose la barbilla con un dedo. Había escuchado eso antes.

Neji soltó una carcajada.

—Quizás por eso apesto en el amor pero sé que me tienen guardado lo mío y pienso que es posible que lo consiga de esa manera.

—Suerte con ello, lo mereces—le dijo Hinata tomando una de las manos de Neji, le dio un suave apretón—Has trabajado duro por muchos años y creo que ya es tiempo de ello, así que te deseo mucha suerte tanto en el amor como en el trabajo y espero que lo que dices funcione.

—Funcionara, en serio—le aseguró—Y gracias—le dijo Neji con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hinata sonrió y dejó caer su mano.

—Con respeto a tu paga…—comenzó a decir Neji pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes por ella. Es mejor que la ahorres para tu próxima secretaria.

Neji la miró sin decir nada por un momento pero después sonrió y asintió.

—Entiendo…—aceptó Neji—De todos modos, si tienes alguna amiga que se parezca a ti por favor dile que hay un hombre muy guapo que necesita una bella dama que lo haga suspirar.

Hinata se rio. Era muy divertido.

—Lo hare.

Neji le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir el leve contacto de los labios de Neji sobre su mejilla. Vio como este se alejaba de ella.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

—Igual…

Neji sonrió por última vez antes de ponerse de pie. Hinata lo imitó.

Regresaron al café y cuando se acercan a la mesa, Shikamaru se puso de pie como un resorte y luego se acercó a Hanabi, a la cual le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y después le susurró algo que ella no alcanzo a entender. Se alejó y se fue con Neji luego de despedirse de todos. Hinata volvió a su asiento, el cual había sido en el que Shikamaru había estado sentado. Desvió la mirada hacia su hermana.

—Vaya, vaya… —murmuró Hinata en el mismo tono que Hanabi lo había dicho hace un rato.

—Estoy buenísima, no se tu…—dijo Hanabi levantando el mentón orgullosa—Además, puede besarme la mejilla y los labios todo lo que quiera, aun voy a esperar por mi chico perfecto.

—¿Aun sigues con eso?—preguntó Sakura arqueando las cejas.

—No me importa. No abandonaré mi sueño—dijo Hanabi feliz.

Hinata rio. Conocía a su mitad, ella nunca abandonaría ese pensamiento.

—Sé que habrá uno para mí, así que lo esperare—siguió Hanabi aun con su mentón levantado.

—Te volverás vieja y vivirás en una casa llena de gatos—se burló Ino.

—Amo a los gatos—dijo Hanabi levantando su móvil, el cual tenía una cascara de Hello Kitty de color rosada—Así que no me importaría vivir rodeada de ellos, es posible que con algunos perritos a su lado.

Todas rieron.

—Bueno, si Hinata se casa con Naruto algún día es posible que aparezcan algunos chicos guapos y solteros—dijo Sakura.

Hanabi bajo la cabeza y miró con una mirada amenazadora a su gemela. La tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó con suavidad.

—¡Cásate rápido! ¡Quiero mi hombre!—exclamaba Hanabi sin dejar de zarandearla pero Hinata se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Casarse con Naruto? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y bajo la mirada. Sería un sueño hecho realidad pero por ahora se conformaría con ser su novia y esperaba que en un tiempo pudiesen contraer matrimonio, entonces sería la chica más feliz del planeta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que regreso de su encuentro con el jefe de su novia. Naruto se fue directo a su piso y en la entrada se encontró con su mejor amigo. Al verlo, Naruto bromeó y le dijo que era un inoportuno, que el podría estar por entrar a su piso y encontrarse a su chica desnuda sobre el sofá. Kiba solo le dijo que había querido verlo ya que había sabido de Hinata no estaba en el piso y cuando Naruto pregunto cómo mierda lo había sabido, este solo dijo que el tenia los contactos.

Ahora, luego de una media hora, estaban dentro viendo en la televisión una película que haría llorar a cualquier hombre aficionado de su infancia. Siempre deseo convertirse en súper saiyayin pero solo eran sueños, de todos modos, cuando tuviera hijos, estos verían aquel show y se sentiría feliz, ya que les enseñaría a sus hijos lo que fue tener infancia en sus días.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de lloriquear?—preguntó Kiba a su lado.

—Es que es tan genial…—murmuro Naruto sorbiendo la nariz—En unos días saldrá un nuevo capitulo—dijo emocionado.

—¡Que marica!

—¡Vete!

Kiba rio y siguieron viendo la película hasta que volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Pienso que deberías mudarte de piso…—escuchó que Kiba decía.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Naruto sin dejar de ver la pantalla—A mí me gusta—dijo pasando la mirada por su acogedor apartamento, quizás no tenía las comodidades que tenía Kiba en el suyo, pero era cómodo. Además, le encantaba el olor que había en él, todo olía a Hinata, a su esencia. No le gustaría mudarse y que este olor desapareciera.

—Es que así podrías tener una habitación para chicos.

—¿No sería mejor vaciar una de las de invitados?—sugirió Naruto. El piso contaba con tres habitaciones, de las cuales solo era una la que usaba y las otras dos solo estaban vacías, una con una cama y la otra sin nada. Quizás sería buena idea.

—Sí, suena genial—dijo Kiba—Así ponemos una plana de 32 pulgadas sobre la pared y un sofá enorme frente a esta. Acondicionaríamos el espacio del armario para meter un refrigerador y llenarlo de alcohol.

—Sabes que no bebo—dijo Naruto. Había tenido una mala experiencia con el alcohol, además de que este le recordaría a lo que paso antes y no gracias, estaba muy bien ahora.

—No importa, la cosa es que lo haremos y además de eso, algún estante con un par de consolas y con un par de videos de…—le dio un codazo y Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. No gracias, él no quería porno, las mujeres son territoriales—Sería un cuarto completamente varonil y tu chica puede ayudar también… Aunque creo que no sería bien, luego se pone rabiosa.

Claro que se pondría rabiosa aunque nunca había visto a Hinata rabiosa. Se tenía que ver muy sexy toda enfadada.

—Veré que Hinata piensa de esto…—murmuro Naruto dándole un posible "tal vez" de que aquello podría pasar. No había cierta seguridad ya que Hinata vendría a vivir con él en un tiempo futuro y si a ella no le agradaba la idea, esta tendría que desecharse, no quería que su querida novia se molestase.

Y como si estuviera llamándola con el pensamiento. La puerta delantera se abrió y se cerró y Naruto giro el rostro hacia esta, encontrándose con su chica, la mujer que lo tenía loco. Se puso de pie rápidamente y voló un sofá para ir hacia donde estaba ella. Una vez frente a Hinata, la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Solo habían pasado horas desde la última vez que se vieron pero pareció una eternidad, no podía estar lejos de ella. Hinata soltó un pequeño grito cuando Naruto dio un par de vueltas con ella entre sus brazos mientras reía de alegría por ella estar de vuelta al apartamento.

Hinata le gritaba que la bajara pero Naruto no se detuvo y luego de dar un par de vueltas con ella, al fin la dejo sobre el suelo. Hinata se tambaleo y su cuerpo quedo apoyado contra la puerta. Naruto la agarro por la cintura mientras veía a su novia a la cara.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Es que estaba muy feliz de verte—dijo Naruto y rápidamente unió sus labios con los de Hinata.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y Naruto no perdió el momento para profundizar el beso. Su lengua se deslizó entre su boca y saboreó un ligero sabor a café y a mocca. ¿Había estado tomando café? Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, hasta tomar a Hinata por sus nalgas, haciendo que su pelvis conectase con la de él para qué sintiese lo mucho que la deseaba.

Esta gimió entre el beso y Naruto escuchó como algo caía al suelo, más bien no le puso mucha atención ya que los brazos de Hinata le rodearon el cuello y se pegó como una lapa a su cuerpo mientras lo besaba con la misma vehemencia que él la besaba. Le chupaba los labios cuando escuchó un carraspeo y Naruto hizo caso omiso a este, continúa besando a su chica como si no hubiera mañana. Sabía que era Kiba intentando llamar su atención, pero no podía detenerse ahora.

—Hey no se olviden que estoy aquí…—dijo Kiba en voz alta y rápidamente Hinata se tensó y alejó a Naruto.

Naruto soltó una risita mientras veía la cara de su novia toda ruborizada y avergonzada. Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él y lo fulminó con esta para después negar con la cabeza. Se agacho y recogió su bolsa, que al parecer era lo que se había caído antes. Se la caló al hombro y se alejó más de él, caminando hasta Kiba.

Ese aguafiestas.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía a su novia y tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás. Hinata se detuvo frente a Kiba quien a su vez se puso de pie y Naruto quiso matarlo por lo que hizo a continuación, ese imbécil abrazó a su chica.

—No sabes las ganas que tenia de hablar contigo…—dijo Kiba separándose al fin del Hinata, quien estaba muy ruborizada, debió de advertirle que a Kiba le gustaba mostrar mucho afecto con las chicas.

—Igual yo…—murmuró Hinata y miró sobre su hombro hacia Naruto.

Naruto sonrió y palmeo el sofá a su lado para que tomase asiento junto a él. Hinata se dio la vuelta e hizo lo que decía. Se sentó a su lado y Naruto rápidamente paso un brazo por los hombros, acercándola más a él. Vio como Kiba soltaba una risita mientras apagaba la televisión del salón.

—Entonces…—comenzó a decir Naruto mirando a su mejor amigo quien se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá de antes y observaba fijamente a Hinata.

—Sabes cuando estábamos en el instituto no creo haberte visto nunca.

—Bueno, yo si te vi algunas veces junto a Naruto.

—Eres hermosa…—dijo Kiba mirándola embobado—Estoy muy agradecido de que decidieras hacerle caso a este idiota—dijo señalando a Naruto—Es un torpe y a veces un bueno para nada…—y Naruto apretó los puños. Ese imbécil—Es un tipo desordenado y se confunde mucho, de seguro no sabe tratar a una mujer bien—continuó Kiba y los puños de Naruto siguieron apretándose, iba a golpearlo—¿Está bien estar con él?—preguntó Kiba al fin y Naruto abrió la boca para mandarlo a callar pero Kiba levantó una mano, deteniéndolo—Luego de todo lo que paso, dígase de haber estado enamorado de Haruno, haber querido arruinar el matrimonio de esta, jugar contigo y andar de tonto con Shion, ¿tú crees que está bien estar con él?

Ese estúpido. ¿Por qué mierda preguntaba esas cosas? Si Hinata lo dejaba iba a matarlo, en serio lo haría. Naruto tragó nervioso y miró hacia Hinata, esta miraba a su amigo sorprendida.

—¿En serio crees que lo abandonaré solo por lo que dijiste?—preguntó Hinata sorprendiendo a Naruto—¿Crees que todo lo que dijiste me hará tomar otra decisión?—siguió preguntándole y una sonrisa adornó sus deliciosos labios—Estás muy equivocado.

Kiba sonrió.

—¿Estas segura?—preguntó Kiba levantando las cejas—¿Lo has pensado bien?

Hinata soltó una carcajada y le dio una mirada rápida a Naruto antes de dirigirse a Kiba.

—¿Crees que nunca se me paso por la cabeza todo lo que dijiste?—preguntó Hinata y negó con la cabeza—Sé que estuvo enamorado de Sakura y sé que quiso arruinar el matrimonio de mi mejor amiga quizás pensando que Sakura estaría dolida por saber la verdad sobre el engaño de Sasuke y que correría a sus brazos—dijo Hinata y Naruto la miró boquiabierto. Bueno, esa había sido su intención al principio pero no pensó que Hinata la supiera, ahora estaba avergonzado. Había sido un tonto y bajo la cabeza completamente ruborizado por sus acciones de antes.

—Vaya…—murmuró Kiba—Acabas de abatir al hombre—dijo su amigo y Naruto levantó la mirada hacia Hinata para ver que esta lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé—dijo Hinata y se giró hacia Kiba—Como decía, también sé que también al principio de nuestra relación fue algo tonto—murmuró y negó con la cabeza—No sé lo que pensaba cuando intentaba estar tanto conmigo como también estar con Shion. Sé que lo último solo fue porque estaba confundido y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que además, note hace como una media hora de que Shion es muy persuasiva.

Kiba soltó una carcajada.

—Eso sí que es cierto y este es un imbécil—dijo Kiba burlándose de Naruto.

Naruto se enfadó y le aventó uno de los cojines del sofá, dándole en la cara a Kiba por bocón, estaba arruinando el momento.

—Pero no le echaré la culpa a Shion del todo—continuó Hinata—Solo digo que Naruto estuvo confundido por su amor por Sakura, por su deseo por Shion y la verdad es que no sé qué sentía por mí al principio, así que no sabría cómo describir lo que el sentía al principio.

¿Qué? ¿No lo había dejado claro?

—Yo te amo, Hinata—le aseguró Naruto girándose hacia ella y tomándola de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella—No dudes de ello.

Hinata sonrió y le apretó las manos.

—Ya no lo dudo, solo que me pregunte qué sentías por mi antes, ahora sé lo que sientes por mí y yo siento lo mismo.

—Antes…—murmuró Naruto y desvió la mirada. Antes había estado muy confundido pero al principio cuando Hinata se metió de lleno en su vida, él había sentido admiración y adoración por ella, había sentido mucho deseo y había tenido muchas ganas de protegerla de las miradas lascivas dañinas de los hombres—Antes sentía muchas cosas por ti, Hinata—le confesó y fue sincero—Al principio te deseaba con mucha locura, te quería solo para mí y luego cuando Neji entró en la ecuación supongo que me sentía celoso y más enfadado que nunca porque le estabas dando tu atención a él mientras que a mí me dejaste de lado. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que Hanabi me dijo que me viste besándome con Shion y no sabes lo mucho que lo siento, siento haberte lastimado.

—Todo está bien ahora…—lo tranquilizó Hinata sacando una de sus manos de las suyas y luego abarcándole la mejilla a Naruto. Naruto cerró los ojos y sintió la cálida mano de su novia, ladeo la cabeza para sentir más su tacto mientras abría los ojos y los posaba sobre los de Hinata que brillaban.

Un carraspeo y Hinata dejó caer la mano. Se colocó derecha en el sofá y enfrentó a Kiba, nunca había visto esa mirada retadora en los ojos de Hinata. Esto excitó a Naruto y deseó que Kiba se fuera de ahí rápido.

—Bueno y como decía—murmuro Hinata—No creas que por decirme todo eso me harás retroceder—le dijo Hinata con un tono muy seguro—He estado enamorada de Naruto desde el instituto y lo he observado desde hace mucho, así que no tienes que estar poniéndome a prueba porque lo amo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión—terminó Hinata y el corazón de Naruto se hinchó. Ella lo amaba desde hace tiempo… Sintió una paz recorrerle de su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien, ella lo amaba y él la amaba—Lo amo con todo mi corazón, lo amo con todos sus defectos y errores, ya que nadie en esta vida es perfecto—dijo Hinata con amor reflejado en sus palabras y cuando ella se volvió hacia Naruto, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos grises brillaban como dos luceros—Y no me importa lo mucho que la gente se queje sobre nuestra relación, hare caso omiso a lo que digan y seguiré mi camino, ya que es mi vida y mi relación.

Oh dios. Naruto más o menos explotó de amor por lo que dijo, claro, si eso se podía hacer. Se abalanzó hacia ella, apretándola contra el sofá y rápidamente tomó su rostro. Unió sus labios con los de su novia y prácticamente le devoró la boca por lo feliz que estaba por lo que había dicho. A veces se decía que no se merecía a una chica tan buena como Hinata pero al escuchar lo que ella decía y lo que ella sentía, definitivamente pensaba que se merecían el uno con el otro.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí!—exclamó Kiba y Naruto hizo un ademan de manos.

—¡Ya lárgate!—exclamó Naruto rompiendo el beso—Quiero hacerle el amor a mi chica—murmuró y bajo la cabeza pasa continuar besando a Hinata.

Kiba sabía dónde estaba la puerta, bien podía irse y dejarlo solos. Ellos harían el amor y explotarían por él. No quería que nadie presenciase ese momento más que ellos dos.

—No mientras yo esté aquí—dijo Kiba y Naruto volvió a alejarse de Hinata, soltando un grito de dolor mientras sentía como Kiba lo agarraba por el pelo, levantándolo y alejándolo más de Hinata y no le importó lo mucho que Naruto grito de dolor. Ese animal, más tarde se vengaría por todo lo que hizo hoy.

Kiba lo dejó y Naruto lo mató con la mirada, si ese era su amigo para que necesitaba enemigos, ese cabrón arruina momentos. Naruto se colocó derecho en el sofá y le echó una mirada a su novia, no había reparado que esta se carcajeaba con mucha fuerza mientras se agarraba el estómago. Debía de parecerle divertido.

—Hinata…

—Ustedes son tan divertidos—dijo Hinata entre risas—Es grandiosa su amistad.

—Lo amo—dijo en tono de broma Kiba—Es lo que ha hecho que estemos juntos desde el instituto.

Hinata debía de pensar que la amista que Naruto tenía con Sai y Sasuke no era de esta magnitud a como era su amistad con Kiba. Naruto rio. La diferencia era que Kiba y el eran idénticos en personalidades, compartían tantos gustos, con Sasuke y Sai era tan diferente, pero aun así, amaba a sus amigos.

Hinata terminó de reírse y se pasó un dedo por debajo de los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

—En verdad es muy grandiosa—dijo Hinata.

Naruto miró a su amigo, si Kiba había estado siempre con él, tanto en los buenos momentos como en los buenos, no sabía cómo agradecerle todo lo que hizo.

—Sí, grandiosa—dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Kiba quien a su vez le sonrió.

Kiba se rio.

—De todos modos, gracias por decirme lo que sentías por Naruto—dijo Kiba e hizo una mueca—Es que tengo que asegurarme de que nadie lo lastime otra vez, la vez pasada fue demasiado para mí y estaba triste por Naruto, no me gustaría verlo otra vez de esa manera…—dijo Kiba y Naruto miró a su amigo sonrojado, sabía que Kiba había sufrido con él por lo que paso. Kiba era un gran amigo—Les deseo mucha suerte y ya será para la próxima vez que hablaremos con más tranquilidad—dijo y Hinata arqueo las cejas—Claro, ya que parece que tu novio quiere quitarte la ropa.

Naruto se rio. Sí, eso quería hacer.

Kiba sonrió y se alejó hacia la puerta.

—Los dejaré que se rompan la ropa y rompan ese sofá—dijo Kiba y abrió la puerta. Levantó una mano y se despidió de ellos. Salió del piso y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Kiba se fue, Naruto y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron. Así que Hinata estaba aprobada, de todos modos sabía que Kiba no la desaprobaría. Hinata era un ángel enviado a la tierra específicamente para ayudarlo a él y su amigo agradecía lo que ella hizo Naruto. Este también le agradecía por ello. Se acercó y le plantó un fogoso beso en los labios carnosos de su novia.

Hinata correspondió su beso con torpeza al principio ya que seguía sonriendo pero después la sonrisa se borró de sus labios mientras comenzaba a corresponderle el beso como era debido. Ella le apresó la cabeza con sus brazos y rodeó su cintura con sus largas piernas. Naruto sintió como su amigo en batalla saltaba al combate. Mierda. No había reparado en lo sexy que estaba su novia aquel día, la había visto con faldas de tubo y vestidos por las rodillas pero nunca con shorts y menos unos que les asentaran tan bien como aquellos.

Alejó el rostro y se quedó mirándola a la cara. Hinata quien tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió lentamente y fijo su mirada en él.

—Estás muy sexy hoy…—susurró Naruto pasando la mirada por su cuerpo.

Hinata sonrió.

—Es una lástima que sé que me quitarás la ropa—dijo Hinata haciendo una mueca.

—Ya más tarde te la pondrás…—dijo Naruto sentándose sobre sus rodillas en el sofá y agradeció que este fuese lo suficiente grande ya que no quería moverse hacia la cama.

Acercó las manos hacia la camiseta de Hinata y se la sacó de los shorts para después comenzar a sacársela a Hinata, esta le dio el acceso y levantó los brazos. Naruto se la sacó y la dejó sobre el suelo. La miró. Sonrió al ver sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén y un par puntos rojos danzando por el valle de sus pechos. Él no se había dado cuenta de ello esta mañana.

—Veo que te he dejado algunas marcas…

Ella se ruborizó.

—Sí, cuando me estaba cambiado en mi casa me di cuenta de ellos.

—Yo me doy cuenta ahora…—dijo Naruto y bajo la cabeza para pasar la lengua por uno que le llamó la atención, estaba en el medio de la unión de sus pechos. Hinata gimió y le agarró la cabeza.

—Hazme un poco más…

Y Naruto no dudo en hacerlo. La marcó en algunos lugares donde no lo verían más que él y además de eso, disfrutó como ella también le hacía lo mismo, marcándolo y diciéndole que él era suyo y de nadie más, a Naruto le encantó este lado posesivo de su chica.

Se desnudaron e hicieron el amor en el sofá. Fue un poco difícil ya que Naruto no estaba acostumbrado al lugar y también cuando estaban por fundirse, Naruto tuvo que pararse rápidamente y correr a su habitación a buscar un preservativo ya que se le había olvidado. Hinata había reído y había dicho que si seguían así era posible que para fin de año ella estaría embarazada de él, lo que provocó una hermosa imagen en la cabeza de Naruto.

Luego del acto, estaban acostados en la cama de Naruto ya que luego de esa ronda en el sofá, Hinata se quejó de que sería vergonzoso si alguien venía a visitarlos y se sentaba en ese sofá y Naruto había dicho que el sofá se sentía feliz porque había perdido su virginidad, entonces se movieron a su recamara donde lo hicieron una vez más.

Naruto estaba a boca arriba y tenía a Hinata acostada con la mitad de su cuerpo encima de él. Naruto pasaba las manos por la espalda desnuda y caliente de su chica mientras sentía como ella respiraba pasivamente, estaba durmiendo. Claro, Naruto la había agitado demasiado y ella no estaba acostumbrada, y que además de eso, ella aún no había tenido el descanso suficiente, debía de dejarla descansar.

Soltó un suspiro y detuvo la mano pero Hinata soltó un quejido entre sueños así que Naruto continuo acariciando su espalda mientras soltaba una silenciosa risita. Se acercó y plantó un beso en lo alto de la cabeza de su chica para después cerrar los ojos, no iba a dormirse porque aún quedaba la mitad del día todavía, así que solo cerraría los ojos hasta que Hinata despertase otra vez y seguir con el día.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Subo capitulo nuevo por el cumpleaños de nuestro gran Narutin *-***

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	20. Capitulo Final

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo Final**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Hinata se había levantado temprano y se había ido del piso de Naruto luego de haber pasado la noche en su apartamento con él, haciendo el amor, hablando y cocinando juntos.

El día de hoy Naruto tenía algo preparado, como una pequeña cita romántica, según este. Él dijo que con más tiempo organizaría un viaje para los dos para cumplir la promesa que le hizo mientras ella estaba en New York, así que debía esperar por ella pero a Hinata no le importaba, no importaba donde estuviera ya que si estaba junto a Naruto todo estaría bien.

Le había dicho a Hanabi por mensaje de texto lo que iba a hacer el día de hoy y esta había sugerido que fuera a la casa, si, a la casa de sus padres, ya que Hanabi había dicho que tenía muchos vestidos que le podrían servir.

Ahora entraba en la casa de sus padres sigilosamente. Ya que había pasado un tiempecito sin que ella pisara el suelo de aquella. Se había olvidado un poco de sus padres y se sentía un poco mal por esto, pero arreglaría las cosas, les dirá a sus padres que estaba saliendo con Naruto, obvio no lo hará hoy ya que quería ir al spa y darse la vida linda, ya que hoy era un día importante y quería estar lo más preciosa posible para Naruto.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras en puntillas de la casa de sus padres, lo más silenciosa posible. Pensó que Hanabi había pasado por esto antes cuando eran unas adolescentes y Hanabi se escapaba de casa para salir con sus amigos. ¿Quién iba a decir que ella sería la que haría esto ahora? Sonrió y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

—Dichoso los ojos que te ven querida…—murmuró una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Hinata dio un respingo y se quedó congelada. ¡Oh, no…! Siguió la mirada hasta donde había escuchado aquella voz madura. Se encontró con su padre en el comienzo de las escaleras, vestido con una bata de color gris oscuro y quien al parecer venia de la cocina, ya que tenía una taza humeante de lo que seguro era café en sus manos y el periódico en la otra. Su padre le sonrió y luego dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Últimamente ni viene a casa y me gustaría saber qué es lo que estás haciendo que te tiene tan ocupada—murmuró su padre mirándola con tristeza y tenía razón, desde que empezó a ir al piso de Naruto se había medio olvidado de sus padres y de las cenas familiares los fines de semana, inventaba la excusa de que estaba cansada. Era una mala hija.

—Etto…

—¿Acaso tienes algún novio por ahí y no nos lo has dicho?—preguntó su padre levantando una de sus tupidas cejas castañas y dando en el clavo.

Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo. Era tan transparente. Hinata se mordió el labio y bajó los escalones hasta estar a la altura de su padre, se acercó a él y teniendo cuidado con su taza de café, lo rodeo con sus brazos en un breve abrazo. Su padre olía a colonia después del afeitado y a un olor natural que le encantaba. Antes, cuando era más joven le gustaba lanzarse a los brazos de su padre y durar horas metida dentro de ellos. Hinata suspiro mientras se alejaba de su padre. Ya había crecido y las cosas habían cambiado un poco.

—Hola padre—lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hinata…—dijo su progenitor extendiendo una mano y acariciándole la cabeza con esta mientras sonreía—Estoy feliz de verte…

—Es que he estado ocupada…—murmuró Hinata bajando la cabeza.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?—preguntó su padre pero antes de que Hinata respondiera—Escuche por ahí que estabas trabajando.

—Sí, estuve trabajando para alguien…—murmuró Hinata—Pero lo he dejado.

—¿Lo dejaste?—preguntó su padre algo confundido y frunció el ceño—¿Que paso?

—Sí, lo he dejado—le dijo a su padre, ya más tarde le daría los detalles, aunque si él se había enterado de que trabajaba, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se enterase porque lo había abandonado.

—Bueno, eso es extraño pero supongo que me contaras por qué lo dejaste después, ¿no?—preguntó su padre arqueando las cejas y Hinata tuvo que asentir. Claro que se lo contaría, obvio, quitando algunos detalles que no le favorecía saber a su padre.

—Bueno, yo tengo que…—Hinata sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa y señaló hacia arriba.

Su padre asintió y Hinata le sonrió una vez más para comenzar a subir las escaleras de nuevo. Mienta subía sintió la presencia de su padre detrás, él estaba subiendo también. Genial, no se iba a salvar.

—Es muy temprano…—dijo su padre y Hinata sintió su fija mirada en ella—Es extraño que estés aquí tan temprano…

Hinata maldijo dentro de sí y tragó nerviosa.

—Sí, es que vine a ver a Hanabi—dijo Hinata haciendo un ademan de manos y mirando hacia arriba. Hoy las escaleras eran largas e interminables.

—Además de eso tienes un ligero olor a colonia masculina…—murmuró su padre.

Hinata se congeló pero no se giró hacia él, ni tampoco respondió y al fin luego de unos segundos llenos de tensión, llego al segundo piso, se movió hacia la puerta de su antigua recamara y se detuvo en esta, miró a su padre, quien había dejado la taza vacía en una repisa que había cerca y estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hiashi Hyuuga tenía una seria mirada en sus ojos, de esa que ponían los padres cuando cachaban a sus hijos haciendo algo malo.

—¿Su-sucede algo?—preguntó Hinata sonriendo con una risita nerviosa y haciéndose la tonta.

—Como dije antes, tienes un ligero olor a colonia masculina—dijo su padre y ladeo la cabeza, sonrió—No es mía.

Hinata abrió la boca y la cerró. ¡Oh dios! Aspiró el aire y se dio cuenta de que su padre hablaba la verdad. Ella olía a hombre, olía a Naruto. Sintió las manos sudadas y se mordió el labio.

—Y-yo…

—¿Estas con algún hombre?—preguntó su padre directamente.

—Y-yo…—Hinata comenzó a balbucear, ella no era Hanabi, ella no sabía cómo zafarse de estas situaciones o como siquiera hablar de ellas. ¿Qué debería decir o que debería hacer? Estaba nerviosa.

—¿Con quién?—preguntó su padre insistiendo en saber. Bueno, era su padre, los padres siempre querían saber lo que hacían sus hijos, siendo bueno o malo, ellos querían saber de ello.

—¿Con quién qué?—preguntó Hinata atrasando el asunto pero sabía que no iba a escaparse de esto.

—¿Con quién estas?—preguntó su padre muy serio, incluso daba un poco de miedo. Ella nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, era como si estuviese enfadado con ella. No sabía la razón de su enfado.

Hinata comenzó a sudar y lo miro fijamente. Debía de ser sincera.

—Estoy con alguien pero te diré más tarde quien es esa persona—le dijo Hinata. Naruto y ella tenían planes, solo que estos serían después de su cita. Pensaban hacer una gran cena con las dos familias, los Uzumaki y su familia, y entonces Naruto y ella harían oficial su relación, por si las dudas—Tenemos algo planeado. Es una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?—preguntó con sus ojos abriéndose como platos y rápidamente miró hacia su vientre—¿Estas embarazada?

¡¿Qué?! Rápidamente, Hinata comenzó a mover las manos y la cabeza, negándolo. No, no estaba embarazada.

—No, no lo estoy.

En la cara de su padre se reflejó alivio, al parecer la noticia de que ella estuviese embarazada no le alegraba mucho.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada—lo tranquilizó.

—Ya veo…—murmuró su padre y la miró—Sé que me darás una gran sorpresa y la esperare con ansias—dijo y se acercó a ella, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se alejó, le apretó un hombro con la mano que no tenía el periódico—Amo a mis dos hijas pero mientras que Hanabi es una diablita, tú eres mi angelito y saber que andas con algún chico, luego de que nunca nos diste dolor de cabeza en tu adolescencia, me sorprende—dijo y se encogió de hombros pero supongo que este día tenía que llegar.

—Sí, lo sé—murmuró Hinata ruborizada.

—Te deseo suerte, mi niña—dijo su padre antes de marchar hacia la recamara principal.

Su padre entró su habitación y cerró la puerta. Hinata soltó un gran suspiro y se llevó una mano al corazón, este le latía rápidamente. Dios, esa había sido la conversación más tensa que tuvo en la vida con su padre. Ella era la que más normal hablaba con él y hoy había sido diferente. Al parecer su padre había actuado con celos porque ella estaba con alguien, los padres se ponían protectores cuando sus hijos andaban en una relación.

Respiró tranquila y movió la cabeza. Tenía que hablar con Naruto para decirle lo que paso y que debían de adelantar las cosas un poco.

Una risita.

Hinata miro hacia donde esta venia.

Vio una cabeza oscura. Era Hanabi quien asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto. Hinata frunció el ceño e hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, le sacó el dedo mayor a su hermana gemela y esta abrió la boca sorprendida para después juntar el dedo índice y pulgar, en un círculo. Hinata se ruborizo.

—Pervertida.

—Sí, claro…—dijo Hanabi y salió por completo de su recamara.

Hanabi tenía el cabello atado en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza y aún tenía su pijama puesta que consistía en unos shorts de color rosa y una camisola blanca de tirantes muy pequeña con un dibujo de Hello Kitty en el centro. Su hermana debía de amar ese personaje. Hanabi se acercó a ella y movió las cejas hacia arriba y abajo par de veces, como instando a que le dijese todo lo que paso hace un rato. Hinata movió la cabeza para abrir su cuarto, se apartó y Hanabi entró, Hinata la siguió y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Estás tensa—dijo Hanabi girándose hacia ella—Siento no haberte cubierto pero pensé que deberías dejar de esconderte—le dijo—Ya pasamos de edad.

—Dilo por ti—murmuró Hinata—Nunca había visto a papa así—dijo Hinata dejando su bolsa en la cama. Sonrió cuando esta se abrió y diviso el envase del café que Shion le había dado ayer. Ya más tarde cuando regresara a su piso, no hoy porque estaba segura de que pasaría el día con Naruto, lo lavaría y lo usaría para algo, no iba a desecharlo.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa del día anterior.

Se sacó por la cabeza la camiseta y la tiró sobre la mullida cama cubierta con el cobertor de color lila, casi confundiéndose con este ya que eran del mismo color. Mientras Hanabi amaba el rosa, ella tenía debilidad por el lila, el blanco y el negro, así que su habitación estaba más o menos decorada con estos tres colores. Se giró hacia Hanabi para ver cómo está la miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? Oh, se giró rápidamente al espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró. El área de sus pechos y estomago estaba plagiada con chupones, tantos los nuevos como los viejos. Se ruborizó y se volvió hacia Hanabi otra vez.

—¿Qué?—preguntó restándole importancia.

—Tienes un moretón en la cadera…—dijo Hanabi señalándola en un sitio especifico.

¡¿Qué?!

Hinata se giró y observó fijamente su cuerpo. Si, en la parte de atrás de su cadera había un moretón, era algo grande como si… Oh, sí, se acordaba. Había estado cabalgando como loca a Naruto el día anterior y él la había agarrado fuertemente de las caderas mientras la alzaba sobre su pene. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero se recompuso. Tenía que acostumbrarse, tenía un novio muy pervertido.

Suspiro.

—Naruto tiene las manos grandes…—dijo Hinata recordando la textura y el calor de sus grandes manos. Le encantaban.

—Me imagino—dijo Hanabi y soltó una risita—Quien diría que vería el día en que te viese así.

Hinata se ruborizo.

—Ca-cállate—la mandó a callar.

Se siguió desvistiendo. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los botines, cuando levantó la pierna para tener más acceso, gimió de dolor. Se mordió el labio. Obvio que tenía agujetas, se le había olvidado lo movido que estuvo el día de ayer. Soltó el aliento y con esfuerzo consiguió quitarse los botines.

—Supongo que sé lo que hiciste ayer…—dijo Hanabi cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se salieran de su camisola.

—Te veo un pezón—le dijo Hinata.

Hanabi bajo la mirada hacia sus pechos y se arregló la camisola.

—¿Cambiando el tema?—preguntó Hanabi levantando una ceja mientras tenía una burlona mirada en la cara.

Hinata rio y negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se desabotonó el short de talle alto. Bajo la cremallera y abrió el pantalón. Se inclinó y comenzó a deslizarlo por sus piernas hasta abajo, donde quedo en un montón, sacó un pie y luego el otro, luego se agachó para tomarlo y dejarlo encima de la cama, quedo en ropa interior.

—¡Dios!

—¡Que!—exclamó Hinata girándose hacia su hermana, asustada por el grito de Hanabi.

Ella se rio.

—Enserio Naruto te dio bien duro ayer…—dijo Hanabi ruborizándose y señalo a Hinata otra vez. Esta vez, su hermana señalaba su trasero.

Hinata otra vez se volvió hacia el espejo, miro su reflejo por su hombro y abrió la boca. Gracias a la tanga que llevaba podía ver bien sus nalgas y en estas estaban plasmadas las manos de Naruto, varias veces. Tenía sus dedos pintados y estos estaban rojos. Miro a su hermana la cara, quien tenía la boca cubierta con una mano mientras ahogaba una risa.

—Le gusta pegarme…—le dijo Hinata. A Naruto le fascinaba agarrarle el trasero y pegarle de vez en cuando, parecía que Naruto encontraba esto estimulante, bueno, a ella le gustaba un poco.

—Si lo sé—le aseguró su hermana con una sonrisa y se tocó la barbilla con un dedo—Cuando me hice pasar por ti, Naruto me agarró el trasero y supuse que lo hizo porque le encanta el tuyo.

Ni que ella tuviese mucho. Miro a Hanabi, bajando la mirada hacia las caderas de su hermana. Hanabi tenía los muslos voluptuosos y no se diga de su parte trasera. Hanabi antes no había sido así, pero al parecer luego de esta disfrutar mucho de su vida como soltera y "promiscua" como ella decía, su cuerpo había cambiado. Se miró. ¿Se volvería ella si también?

—Sí, lo harás…—dijo Hanabi como leyendo sus pensamientos—¿Viste a Sakura? ¿A Ino? Sakura está embarazada pero se notó que después, cuando empezó a disfrutar junto a Sasuke, su cuerpo cambio mucho, se ve más mujer, al igual que Ino con su noviecito Sai.

—Esposo.

Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todos modos sus cuerpos cambiaron…—continuó Hanabi explicando.

—Bueno, no quiero hablar de la vida sexual de ellas—dijo Hinata deteniendo par de imágenes muy sucias que habían llegado a su mente. ¡Dios! Se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

—¡Esta bien!—exclamó Hanabi levantando las manos.

Hinata sonrió y tomó una toalla del armario. Se cubrió el cuerpo con esta, asegurándola. Hanabi tendría que buscarle algún vestido que ponerse después.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que harán hoy exactamente?—preguntó Hanabi mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Hinata sonrió feliz y se giró hacia su hermana.

—Tendré una cita romántica con Naruto…—dijo Hinata emocionada. Estuvo segura que salieron muchos corazoncitos de ella cuando hablo, ya que Hanabi hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Esas cosas existen todavía?—preguntó ella.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Claro que sí.

Hanabi rio.

—Llámame zorra pero yo no tenía citas con nadie—dijo Hanabi levantando el mentón, como si estuviese orgullosa de ello—Si me gustaba alguien, se lo decía y si él correspondía mis sentimientos comenzábamos a salir y si era al revés, pues era lo mismo—hizo un ademan de manos—Yo no perdía el tiempo en esas cosas.

—Bueno, yo soy diferente—le aseguró Hinata.

Ella no había tenido esa época dorada de la que su hermana hablaba, había sido demasiada tímida en su adolescencia y además, los chicos en su salón siempre miraban a Sakura e Ino, y a otras chicas mucho más lindas que ella.

—Lo se…—dijo Hanabi sonriendo—¿Qué harán?—preguntó cambiando el tema y Hinata entrecerró los ojos. Siempre esa así, cuando las cosas se trataban de Hanabi, está siempre trataba de desviar el asunto. Bueno, que más daba.

—No tengo ni idea—le dijo Hinata.

—¿No tienen una cita programada?—preguntó su hermana alzando una ceja.

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, pero Naruto dijo que es un secreto—le confesó—Así que no sé qué tiene planeado ni a donde iremos.

—Ah… Bueno, iré a ducharme para ayudarte a cambiar después…

—Estaba pensando en ponerme algo rápido e ir al spa. Tengo mucho que no voy…—comentó Hinata. Ni se acordaba de la última vez que fue.

—¿Estas poblada ahí abajo?

Hinata sintió las mejillas calientes y bajo la mirada. Quizás un poco, no mucho, pero a Naruto al parecer no le interesaba esto ya que él había mostrado lo mucho que le gustaba la unión de sus muslos, lo había dejado claro ayer cuando él la saboreo por primera vez… Se llevó una mano al corazón y luego se abanicó la cara con una mano. No iba a ir por ahí. No podía excitarse cuando Naruto estaba tan lejos.

—¡No me jodas!—exclamó Hanabi.

—No empieces.

—Me daré una duchara rápida para que vayamos juntas—dijo Hanabi saltando de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta—Tienes que estar súper hermosa para tu primera cita—dijo y Hinata se volvió hacia ella para ver como Hanabi se pasaba los dedos por debajo de los ojos, como si estuviese llorando—Estoy tan orgullosa de mi niña, ha crecido tanto.

—Deja eso…—murmuro Hinata riéndose.

Hanabi se rio y luego salió de su habitación, dejándola sola. Hinata suspiro y se acercó a la puerta, le colocó el seguro y luego caminó hacia adentrarse en su baño. Ya que iría al spa con Hanabi procuró en no demorarse mucho, ya que Hanabi cuando tenía que ir a un sitio se apresuraba más de lo debido. Se cepilló los dientes y se ducho rápidamente, salió de la ducha y se secó con la toalla, luego se la enrolló y salió a su habitación.

Cuando se acercó al armario y se quedó pensativa. Como era su antigua habitación no tenía ropa que le sirviese mucho. Tendría que ir al cuarto de Hanabi. Salió de su habitación en puntillas y entro a la de Hanabi, al parecer esta estaba en el baño, así que Hinata se apresuró y buscó algo que ponerse en el closet de su hermana. Encontró algo cómodo y se cambió rápidamente con esto. Volvió a su cuarto.

Estaba terminando de peinarse el pelo en una coleta alta cuando tocaron la puerta. Debía de ser Hanabi. Se acercó y abrió la puerta, y se encontró con su despampanante hermana. Hinata arqueo las cejas. ¿A dónde cree que ella iba? Hanabi estaba vestida como si fuera una de las Kardashian y algún paparazzi fuera a acosarla. ¿Cuándo iba a detenerse? Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Hanabi…

—No sé si conoceré el amor de mi vida en la calle—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía.

¿Quién la entendía? Según Hanabi quería un hombre perfecto pero a su vez andaba tonteando con su jefe y también pensaba que podía conocerse al amor de su vida con solo salir a la calle. Estaba loca.

Hinata rio y terminó de arreglarse, poniéndose un poco de maquillaje y algo de colonia. Metió lo que había usado en su bolsa. Saco su móvil y lo revisó por si acaso Naruto le había mandado algún mensaje. Esta mañana se había despedido rápidamente de Naruto y este había estado tan adormecido que de seguro ni se dio cuenta, por eso Hinata después le mando un mensaje y si, había uno de él. La sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchó al ver lo que este había escrito para ella.

—Un hermoso mensaje cursi de parte de _Naruto-kun…—_dijo Hanabi murmurando melosamente el nombre de Naruto.

Hinata hizo un ademan mientras leía el mensaje.

_«Buenos días, mi preciosa Hinata-chan. Me desperté y me puse algo triste cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas a mi lado pero supongo que te fuiste solo para arreglarte para nuestra cita», decía la primera parte del mensaje. «Yo que quería que te quedases aquí y sé que debes estar pensando que debería dejarte de vez en cuando irte a tu apartamento pero me gusta que estés conmigo…»._ La verdad era que no pensó en eso. Soltó una risita y continuó leyendo._ «De todos modos, te tendré para mi otra vez y no puedo esperar para volver a verte amor mío. Ya a las 11 pasare por ti para llevarte a esa cita romántica. Te amo.»_

—Ese presuntuoso—se burló Hanabi a su lado quien había estado leyendo el mensaje.

Hinata bloqueó el teléfono y le sacó la legua. Ella a amaba a ese chico cursi. Guardó el móvil en el bolso y se caló este al hombro.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿Qué tal si desayunamos antes de ir?—sugirió Hanabi.

Hinata asintió. Había pensado en ello ya que no iba a pasar el día entero en el spa sin comer. Eso sí, tenía que estar antes de las 11 lista, ya que Naruto había dicho que donde la llevaría tendrían que tomar carretera antes de poder llegar al lugar y solo eran las ocho.

—Sí, ya que no he comido nada.

—Más que a Naruto, ¿no?—sugirió Hanabi mientras le daba codazos—Has estado comiéndote a Naruto-kun…

Hinata se apartó y salió de la habitación mientras movía la cabeza. Hanabi era tan pervertida. Caminaron hacia las escaleras pero Hinata se detuvo porque llamaron su nombre.

—Hinata…—esta vez era su madre.

Hanabi soltó una risita y le palmeó la espalda, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su madre. Hinata se giró para ver como Hanabi y su madre se abrazaban y se daban los buenos días. Primero su padre, ahora su madre. Tragó nerviosa y sonrió. Se acercó a ellas. Hanabi dejó libre a su madre y Hinata se acercó para rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo pequeño de su madre cubierto con una bata azul oscuro. Se abrazaron y Hinata aspiró el aire, su madre olía a flores. Cuando se alejaron su madre pasó su mano derecha por el pelo de Hinata.

—Estás más linda…—murmuró su madre—Es como si hubieses florecido…—dijo ella bajando la mirada por su cuerpo para después mirarla a la cara.

Hinata se rio nerviosa y asintió. Las mujeres florecían de esa manera cuando estaban enamoradas y cuando… trago nerviosa, si, cuando tenían relaciones. Tenía que estar como un tomate.

—Es la ropa—dijo Hinata, ya que gracias a la ropa de Hanabi se veía más mujer que antes.

—La ropa o un novio…—dijo su madre mirándola fijamente mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Hanabi estalló en risas.

—Las dos cosas, madre—dijo Hanabi sin ni siquiera preguntarle si podía decirlo.

Su madre se rio y Hinata comenzó a sudar.

—No, no es eso, madre…—comenzó a decir Hinata pero su madre levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes engañarme querida—dijo ella—Tu padre me habló de ello y espero que algún día te tomes el tiempo para contárnoslo.

Hinata asintió completamente avergonzada por su actitud con sus padres, ella quien había sido la hija prodigio, la que no ocultaba nada y la que siempre obedecía, ahora no quedaba mucho de esa chica.

—Si—dijo—Lo hare.

Su madre les sonrió por última vez antes de volver a su habitación. Vaya, eso había sido diferente a como se había esperado que seria.

—Me gustaría estar presente ese día…—se burló Hanabi de ella refiriéndose al día en que se sabría sobre su romance con Naruto. Si ella también quería ver ese día, Hanabi se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia las escaleras. Hinata bufo molesta mientras observaba la espalda de su hermana gemela mientras bajaban. Hanabi siempre se bufaba de ella, le gustaría ver el día en que esta pasara por una situación como la suya.

Hinata siguió a su hermana y bajaron a la cocina rápidamente para beber un vaso con zumo solo para tener algo en el estómago. Cuando terminaron, salieron silenciosamente. Claro, cuando salieron de la casa, Hanabi comenzó a hablar y a preguntar cómo había pasado la noche y se refería a que le hablase con muchos detalles. Hinata simplemente la ignoró mientras abría la puerta de la marquesina con un control remoto.

Su hermana siguió preguntando y hablando sobre sus relaciones pasadas, diciéndole que ella había sido sincera con Hinata y que quería que Hinata lo fuese con ella también. Al parecer Hanabi no sabía lo que era intimidad.

Hinata sacó el auto de su madre del garaje y Hanabi se subió a este. Aun después cuando iban en el trayecto que las llevaría a la cafetería donde desayunarían, Hanabi nunca paro de hablar. Su hermana era divertida pero muy metiche. Hinata sonreía mientras la escuchaba hablar entretanto pensaba que deseaba que se acercara rápido la hora de partir con Naruto, quería verlo otra vez.

Hoy sería un día interesante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto no era de los que pedía mucha ayuda y la verdad era que podía contar con una sola mano la ayuda que había pedido, eran pocas. Él era algo orgulloso pero… a veces uno tenía que sacrificarse por lo que amaba y él definitivamente se iba a sacrificar el día de hoy.

Había invitado a Sasuke y a Sai con sus mujeres solo porque necesitaba ayuda. Tenía la cita perfecta para Hinata, luego de un tiempo matándose la cabeza, pensando a que restaurant elegante llevarla y que harían, al final una hermosa idea le paso por la cabeza y estaba seguro que le agradaría a su novia. Pero para completar la cita necesitaba un poco de ayuda y por eso había invitado a estos individuos a su humilde hogar.

Cuando llamó a sus amigos luego de que se arregló y les comunicó lo que necesitaba de ellos. Sasuke se había burlado de él pero Sakura terminó arrebatándole el teléfono y le había dicho que lo ayudaría ya que Sasuke no servía para estas cosas y Sai hizo casi lo mismo que Sasuke, solo que bromeo con algunas cosas pervertidas como siempre, diciendo que era mejor que la llevase a un motel y pasaran el día haciendo cosas sucias. Naruto se había avergonzado pero al final, Ino le quito el teléfono y le dijo que iría a su apartamento, cuando Naruto le hablo que Sakura vendría también, se puso más feliz.

Cuando llegaron Sakura e Ino con sus esposos, se reunieron en la sala y Naruto les informó lo que iba a hacer para Hinata. Ino y Sakura habían reaccionado como cualquier mujer reaccionaria, había habido corazones y florecitas danzando imaginariamente alrededor de ellas y luego se habían quejado de que sus esposos eran unos imbéciles poco románticos, relatando los sucesos en los que debieron de serlo más. Después, estas habían bromeado diciéndole que si Hinata lo dejaba algún día, alguna de ellas se iba a aprovechar. Sasuke y Sai tan solo se burlaron de él, diciéndole que estaba muy viejo para estas cosas y que nunca lo habían esperado de él. Naruto trato de no enfadarse con ellos ya que necesitaba su ayuda y lo dejó pasar.

Ahora estaban todos en la cocina pensando en que iban a preparar. Bueno, Naruto solo trataba de ayudar, ya que no era muy dado a la cocina. Cuando les había dicho que llevaría a Hinata a un lugar secreto algo lejos de la ciudad, Sakura había sugerido que hiciera algo que no se descompusiera, y eso que Naruto había estado pensando en un buffet a lo grande. ¡Qué bueno que ellos estaban allí!

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir Naruto—¿Entonces qué haremos?

Sasuke y Sai se habían alejado de la cocina y se habían ido al salón, donde se sentaron a ver televisión y a beber, limpiándose las manos del asunto. Naruto se preguntaba a que habían venido entonces, mejor solo hubiese llamado a sus mujeres y se hubiese ahorrado las burlas por parte de ellos.

Sakura con su enorme panza salió detrás de la isla y se acercó a él mientras le extendía su celular. Naruto lo tomó y lo miró, en la pantalla estaba abierta una conversación de Whatsapp. Sakura estaba hablando con Shion y según Naruto leyó rápidamente, esta le sugirió par de ideas para llevar a la cita.

—Le pregunte a Shion y me dijo eso…—señaló Sakura—Y es una buena idea.

Si, como Sakura había dicho, era mejor no llevar alimentos que se dañasen ya que el lugar donde irían estaba algo lejos de la civilización y en el trayecto a este era posible que se descompusiera. Naruto miro el mensaje de Shion, lo que proponía preparar era mucho más práctico y mejor.

Naruto le devolvió el móvil a Sakura, quien luego le echo otra mirada.

—Solo hay que comprar algunas otras cositas…—dijo Ino acercándose por detrás de Sakura y mirando también al móvil—Yo había estado pensando en otra cosa pero la chica tiene razón…

—¿Entonces qué tal si revisamos a ver que nos falta para ir a comprarlo?—sugirió Sakura guardando el aparato en su bolso encima de la isla.

—Saben que no podemos demorarnos mucho, ¿verdad?—les dijo Naruto ya que todo tenía que estar listo para las 11 y eran como las ocho y media de la mañana.

—Deberíamos mandar a estos vagos a comprar—dijo Ino señalando hacia donde quedaba la sala—No sé a qué vinieron, ellos no saben hacer nada…

Los tres se rieron pero Naruto ceso antes, viendo como Sakura e Ino seguían riéndose de sus maridos. Bueno, Naruto tampoco sabía hacer la gran cosa, pero de seguro sabia más que hacer que Sasuke y Sai, ellos nunca se ensuciaron las manos mientras que él desde pequeño fue criado como una persona normal.

—No, después no sabrían que comprar…—dijo Sakura moviendo una mano y miro a Naruto—¿Tendrás una libreta por aquí?

Naruto asintió y se dirigió hacia los cajones de la isla. Abrió uno y saco una pequeña libreta. Se quedó mirándola embobado, reconocía la letra de Hinata y esta estaba plasmada sobre la primera hoja de la libreta. Pasó un dedo por las letras escritas en negro y sonrió feliz.

—¿A ti que te pasa…?—preguntó Sakura.

Naruto sintió las mejillas calentársele y negó con la cabeza. Estaba actuando como un adolescente, cuando leía algún mensajito de su amada. Sonrió y le pasó la libreta a Sakura. Esta lo miró con las cejas arqueadas antes de bajar la mirada hacia el objeto, se quedó viéndolo por un rato hasta que una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios. Lo miró.

—Oh…—murmuró Sakura—Ya veo por qué esa cara de enamorado…—se rio y se la paso a Ino—Es la letra de Hinata—le dijo a la chica quien tomó rápidamente la libreta y la miró también. Esta solo soltó una risita y se la devolvió.

—Ya… Podemos seguir…—murmuró Naruto algo avergonzado. A su edad y actuaba de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Hinata provocaba tantas sensaciones y emociones en el que no sabía cómo controlarlas.

Sakura asintió y saco un bolígrafo de su bolso. Tomó asiento lentamente en una de las butacas de la isla y Naruto la miro fijamente, no debería sentarse allí en su estado. Se lo comunicó y ella le dio una mirada con el ceño fruncido, ignorándolo. Naruto miro a su vez a Ino quien se encogió de hombros. Bueno, la dejaría.

Tomó asiento en otra de las butacas y miro como Sakura escribía rápidamente en la libreta lo que Shion le había dicho y agregando otras cosas. Cuando terminó, arrancó la hoja de la libreta y la metió en su bolsa junto con el bolígrafo para después calarse al hombro su bolso. Se bajó sin pedir ayuda y luego miro a Naruto.

—Sera mi regalo…—dijo Sakura antes de partir hacia fuera de la cocina.

¿Su regalo? Naruto arqueo las cejas, confundido. No sabía a qué se refería. Vio como Ino seguía a Sakura así que Naruto hizo lo mismo. Salieron hacia el salón y Sakura hablaba rápidamente con Sasuke, quien se puso de pie. Naruto se acercó.

—¿A qué te referías con regalo?—preguntó Naruto.

Sakura sonrió y miro a su esposo con amor.

—Sé que quieres agradar a Hinata con una cita, ya que ustedes nunca han tenido una y sé que quieres darle un hermoso recuerdo—dijo ella mirándolo—Y me encanta tanto la idea que quiero ayudar en ella.

—Ya estas ayudando—dijo Naruto. Él nunca hubiese llegado a lo que quería hacer si no fuera por Sakura y Shion.

—Así que quiero comprar todo yo sola.

—Pero no es necesario…—se quejó Naruto.

Sakura frunció el ceño y Naruto vio como Sasuke negaba con la cabeza. Oh, ya entendía. No debía de negarle algo a una embarazada. Naruto sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces gracias—dijo rápidamente—Gracias por el regalo.

Sakura sonrió feliz y tomó a Sasuke de la mano.

—Iremos nosotros, quédate con Sai…—dijo Sakura mirando hacia este quien los ignoraba y miraba en la televisión lo que parecía ser una película o una serie de zombies.

Naruto asintió y vio como Sakura, Sasuke e Ino se iban de su piso, dejándolo solo con Sai. Naruto suspiro y tomó asiento al lado de Sai. Ahora se sentía inútil. Se puso a ver la película pero la pantalla se puso negra de un momento a otro. Miro hacia Sai, quien se acomodó en el sofá y lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué?

Sai se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—No hemos tenido esta conversación.

Naruto lo miro confundido.

—¿Cuál de todas?

—Siento ignorarte.

¿Ignorarlo? Oh… Ya se acordaba.

—Ya no importa.

—Sí importa, digamos que estaba algo enfadado por lo que intentaste hacer aunque digo que me vale mierda…—Sai se encogio de hombros—Quien sabe que estaba pensando.

—Está bien…

—Como digas…—dijo y sonrió—Entonces estas c

—No me la estoy cogiendo, tenemos una relación seria.

—Como si no lo supiera, solo es extraño que aunque bueno, ella siempre estuvo detrás de tus huesos pero eras demasiado idiota para darte cuenta.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Dije que Hinata siempre estuvo detrás de tus huesos.

Mierda. Hasta Sai se había dado cuenta y él nunca se dio cuenta de esto. Era un estúpido. Sintió como Sai palmeaba su espalda.

—No le des mente a esto, eres demasiado tonto pero ya está bien—dijo Sai y se rio—Sabes pareces un adolescente…—dijo Sai burlándose de él—Todo nervioso y actuando como una netita virgen.

Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Bueno, él no era como Sai ni como Sasuke quienes habían acabado con las mujeres antes de tener a Ino o a Sakura. Si, había disfrutado de algunas chicas en sus años de juventud pero nunca tuvo algo serio con una de esta, ya que sus sentimientos por Sakura lo detenían a enamorarse de alguna otra chica. Aunque… Viéndolo ahora, quizás lo que sintió por Sakura no era más que ganas de protegerla, había estado con Sakura desde la infancia, siempre detrás de ella, intentando estar para ella cuando lo necesitara. Había estado equivocado. No había sido amor.

Hinata era la primera chica con la que se sentía de esa manera, como si fuese un adolescente de nuevo. Con Hinata, todo era como nuevo. Nuevas experiencias, nuevos pensamientos, nuevas emociones y sensaciones. Así que, si, quizás parecía un adolescente que aún seguía virgen.

—Quizás lo sea—murmuró Naruto—Quizás sea un hombre adulto que no gozo su adolescencia.

—¿Bromeas verdad?—pregunto Sai y se rio—Te encontré par de veces con algunas chicas.

Naruto se ruborizo y borró esos recuerdos. No tenía que recordar eso ahora.

—Como sea.

—Entonces…—murmuró Sai y Naruto volvió a mirar a su amigo—¿Qué harás?

—Pues la llevare a mi lugar secreto.

—¿Tienes un lugar secreto?—preguntó Sai confundido—¿Cómo es que nunca supe de esto?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. No tenía por qué compartirlo todo con Sasuke y con Sai, incluso ni Kiba sabía de este lugar. Él había llegado a aquel lugar cuando vio a Sasuke y a Sakura besarse por primera vez. Había sido algo doloroso y él había querido escapar.

Así que un día, tomó su auto y condujo hasta donde el viento lo llevase terminando en aquel lugar. Había pasado los días yendo a aquel lugar cada vez que veía a la parejita acercarse más y más, luego de un tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarse a ello a pesar de su corazón dolía cada vez que sucedía. Se había olvidado del lugar pero lo recordó cuando había estado buscando un lugar mágico para Hinata. Había pensado que sería un agradable lugar para llevar a Hinata ya que era especial para él.

—Solo es un sitio que iba cuando quería estar solo…—murmuró Naruto sin dar muchos detalles. No le gustaría que Sai o que Sasuke supiesen de este lugar.

—Ah, ya veo…—dijo Sai—¿Entonces la llevaras a este sitio?

—Si—dijo Naruto—Es agradable el sitio y me encanta. Quizás, en un tiempo la lleve a más citas y a diferentes lugares que me gustaría ir…—murmuró mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con una mano.

—Entonces…—comenzó a decir Sai pero hizo una mueca—¿Darán ese paso?

—¿Qué paso?

Sai levantó su mano su mano izquierda y señaló su banda de oro alrededor de su dedo anular. ¿Qué? Naruto negó con la cabeza. No, aun no iban a dar ese paso. Era muy temprano.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Sai.

—Porque es demasiado pronto—dijo rápidamente Naruto.

—¿Y? ¿Cuándo te ha importado esa mierda?

Naruto hizo una mueca y se rascó la cabeza. Ahora si le importaba. No quería ser un impertinente y salirse con esa pregunta a Hinata tan rápido. Quizás ella no lo vería bien.

Sai lo miro y negó con la cabeza. Luego se movió por el sofá hasta estar muy cerca de Naruto y le dio un codazo por las costillas con fuerza, dejando a Naruto sin aire.

—¿A que le tienes miedo?—preguntó Sai.

Naruto tosió. ¿Miedo? Él no tenía miedo de nada, solo era que… Naruto se mordió el labio. Quizás debería ser sincero.

—A que las cosas cambien…—murmuró Naruto con honestidad.

Había veces en que sus pensamientos se volvían pésimos y pensaba que era posible que las cosas cambiaran con el tiempo. Hinata era una chica joven y hermosa, y quizás luego de algunos meses de noviazgo se daría cuenta de los defectos que Naruto tenía. Hinata podía empezar a cansarse de él y podría enamorarse de otra persona. Tenía miedo de que esto pasara. Así que, aunque le gustaría dar ese paso con Hinata, temía de que ella lo rechazara, diciendo que era muy rápido para casarse.

Le dijo todo lo que había estado pasando por su mente desde hace unos días. Cuando terminó, Sai se quedó mirando pensativo.

—Naruto, eso es desconfiar en ella…—dijo Sai y Naruto asintió. Si, lo sabía. Sabía que no estaba confiando en Hinata y que no estaba siendo justo pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Yo…

—Cada quien tiene su forma de hacer las cosas—dijo y ladeo la cabeza—¿Recuerdas como Ino y yo nos ligamos?—preguntó Sai—¿O como Sasuke y Sakura se juntaron?—siguió preguntando a lo que Naruto asintió—No a todo el mundo le pasa estas cosas pero como dije cada quien tiene su manera de comenzar las cosas. Si, quizás su comienzo fue algo loco y estabas siendo un imbécil estando con dos chicas pero al final, ella siguió a tu lado y tú fuiste sincero con ella, ¿no?

Naruto asintió.

—¿Tú crees que después de todo lo que paso ella te va a dejar solo porque tienes algunos defectos?—preguntó directamente Sai—Nadie es perfecto.

Si, era un pensamiento estúpido. Incluso el día anterior, cuando Kiba empezó a atacarla y a decir todos los defectos que Naruto tenía y algunos de sus errores del pasado, ella siguió firme, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Estúpido pesimismo. Hinata lo amaba y él la amaba. No tenía que seguir pensando esas cosas.

—Deja el pesimismo—dijo Sai dándole un golpe por la espalda—Espabílate.

Naruto se ruborizo. Que Sai, un tipo que vivía burlándose de la vida y de sus amigos fuera el que lo aconsejara, era deplorable. Bueno, aceptaría el consejo.

—Entiendo—dijo algo avergonzado por lo que había estado pensando.

—Hinata es una chica con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra—dijo Sai—No la trates como estúpida.

Naruto asintió y se llamó imbécil por haber dudado de Hinata y su amor. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Naruto sintió como Sai le palmeaba la espalda con fuerza otra vez.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora anímate y pídele matrimonio—dijo Sai y Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

—Es muy temprano—dijo Naruto. No tenían ni seis meses saliendo, que era lo normal en lo que una pareja se comprometía para casarse, solo tenían un mes y algunos días. Aunque desearía hacerlo, quizás ella no lo vería bien, quizás pensaría que la estaba amarrando a él. Naruto suspiro y se acarició la frente, otra vez el puto pesimismo.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?—murmuró Sai y puso los ojos en blanco. Le dio fuertemente por la espalda, esta vez dejándolo sin aire—¿Qué importa si es temprano? Además…—Sai comenzó a mover las cejas—Yo no lo dudaría con ese cuerpo de Hinata…—soltó una risita y Naruto se enfadó. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando Sai? ¡Se lo diría a Ino!

—Imbécil.

—Solo anímate a hacerlo, la chica ha estado muriendo por ti desde el instituto, estoy seguro que esto la hará feliz…

¿En serio? Se acarició el mentón mientras pensaba en lo que Sai había dicho. Quizás si podían comprometerse y durar un tiempo estándolo para después en algunos años o cuando ella desease, poder al fin ir al altar. No había nada de malo en comprometerse. ¿Por qué no pensó en ello? Una imagen de Hinata sonriendo y llorando de felicidad apareció en su cabeza.

—¿Quieres que haga eso en la cita?—preguntó Naruto buscando su aprobación.

—¿Tienes un anillo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza un compromiso con Hinata así que no había pensado en anillos, pero ahora que Sai traía el tema, debería empezar su búsqueda por el anillo perfecto para su chica.

—Bueno, compra uno que cuando lo veas solo pienses en el alrededor del dedo de Hinata y dáselo—le sugirió Sai—Y Prepara otra cosa para entregarlo…—dijo.

Si, pensaría en otra ocasión… Oh… Y sabía cuál sería exactamente. Sonrió y le agradeció a Sai por su ayuda, este dijo que siempre la tendría para él. Sai encendió la televisión para seguir viendo la película y se entretuvieron por un rato, pero Naruto empezaba a sentirse nervioso y a impacientarse.

Tocaron el timbre y Naruto se paró rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Eran los chicos, Naruto salió del apartamento para ayudar a Sasuke con las bolsas. ¿Por qué tantas cosas? Mujeres al fin. Se fueron hacia la cocina y dejaron todo sobre la encimera. Sasuke se fue a ver televisión otra vez, dejándolo solo con las mujeres. Comenzaron a sacar los alimentos de las bolsas. Naruto diviso algunas cosas que no había pensado en agregar y cuando Sakura lo vio mirándolas, agregó:

—Es bueno algún postrecito y además, he comprado los favoritos de Hinata—dijo Sakura señalando las cajas de alfajores y de macarons.

Naruto asintió y le agradeció por el gesto. No lo había pensado. Saco todos los alimentos de las bolsas, como una funda grande de panes de sándwiches, un tipo de carne que no sabía el nombre especifico, unas salsas, algunos dulces más que Naruto decidió que debían de ser de Sakura y otras cosas, las cuales Naruto considero no importantes, pero estas mujeres sabían más que él así que no opinó.

El tiempo paso y las dos chicas hicieron casi todo el trabajo. Naruto solo se mantuvo dándoles un poco de ayuda cuando ellas la requerían. Ino y él estaban sacando los panes de la funda cuando Sakura habló.

—Ino creo que deberías ir a mi casa con Sasuke y traerme una canasta que hay en el armario del pasillo—dijo Sakura de espaldas a ellos.

—¿Quieres que yo vaya?—preguntó Ino señalándose a sí misma.

Sakura la miro y asintió.

—¿Podrás cocinar esa carne?—preguntó Ino señalando la olla en el fuego.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—preguntó en tono enfadado Sakura—He asistido a clases de cocina y estoy mejorando mis habilidades—dijo Sakura levantando el mentón orgullosa y se giró hacia la carne que cocinaba en la estufa.

Ino se rio y sin decir nada más, partió de la cocina. Naruto escuchó como Ino convencía a Sasuke de llevarla a su casa a buscar lo que Sakura requería. Cuando se fueron, Naruto se giró hacia Sakura.

—Enserio, muchas gracias—le agradeció Naruto por enésima vez.

—No es nada—dijo ella girando un poco la cabeza hacia él y sonriéndole, volvió la vista a la estufa—Solo me gustaría decirte que la trates bien.

Claro que lo haría.

Siguieron hablando, pero de otras cosas no tan importantes cuando después de un rato, se quedaron en silencio y Sasuke regreso de su casa, ya que apareció en la cocina para mostrar lo mucho que amaba a su esposa. Naruto se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa feliz, pensando que lo bien que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, también pensó que quizás algún día, Hinata y él estarían así de esa manera, claro, Hinata también con el paquetico que llevaba Sakura, eso le gustaría mucho.

Ino entró en la cocina un rato después, y al parecer había estado de pervertida con Sai ya que su ropa estaba mal arreglada y sus labios hinchados. Ino dejo la canasta que traído para el picnic y un gran mantel de cuadros rojos y negros, luego había hecho a Naruto de la cocina, diciendo que tenía que prepararse y que les dejara el trabajo a ellas. Naruto se había excusado y se había ido a su recamara, donde se dio un largo y relajante baño.

Estaba ahora sentado en su cama, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo cuando la puerta se abrió. Naruto miró hacia la puerta y sonrió cuando vio a su mejor amigo. Sasuke entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se acercó y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Hmp…—"murmuro" Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos—¿Que hay?

—Nada…—dijo Naruto sonriendo—¿Qué quieres?

—Sai me contó tus preocupaciones…—dijo Sasuke burlándose de él.

—¡Que chismoso!—dijo Naruto bufando, sus amigos debían de reunirse entre ellos para burlase de él.

Sasuke se rio.

—Hyuuga te ama buen tonto.

—Lo se…—dijo Naruto con seguridad.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por qué la mierda de antes?—preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que mis inseguridades me golpearon de pronto.

—Sé que es difícil después de todo lo que paso, pero tienen ya tiempo juntos y creo que estas deberían desaparecer—dijo Sasuke a lo que Naruto lo miraba con las cejas levantadas—Se aman y lo suyo no es un juego—continuó Sasuke y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

—¿Tratas de decir algo inteligente?—preguntó Naruto burlándose de Sasuke. Era tan extraño escucharlo hablar sobre amor y estar dando consejos como si él hubiese tenido un largo camino recorrido. Ese baboso.

Este sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Solo venía a joderte pero ya me iré—dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie—Sakura e Ino han terminado.

—Gracias por todo.

—A mí no me lo agradezcas.

Naruto sonrió y se puso de pie. Se acercó a Sasuke y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Sintió como Sasuke se tensaba pero luego bajaba los hombros. Sus brazos pasaron por su espalda, aceptando el abrazo.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke…—le dijo en su oreja y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

—Está bien—dijo Sasuke y luego intento alejarse de él pero Naruto lo mantuvo cautivo entre sus brazos—Oye déjame ir—dijo forcejeando—¡Estas desnudo!

Naruto rio, si estaba desnudo pero que importaba. Solo quería abrazar a su amigo. Le dio un fuerte apretón y al final lo dejó ir. Cuando Sasuke se separó, Naruto se burló de Sasuke al ver su cara, toda ruborizada.

—¿Estas avergonzado, Sasukito?—se burló Naruto.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación. Naruto soltó una carcajada cuando la puerta se cerró a la espalda de Sasuke.

Okay, ya tenía que cambiarse.

Se vistió con un vaquero oscuro y un jersey de color gris, el lugar era húmedo y era posible que hiciera un poco de frio. Llevaría una chaqueta para Hinata por si acaso, además de que había un pequeño lago. Quizás podían darse un baño. Si, desnudos. Sonrió mientras se imaginaba a Hinata desnuda en aquel lago en el cual se había bañado muchas veces en su juventud. Bueno, era ella una chica y de seguro se cambiaría demasiado bien como para después lanzarse al agua, era mejor descartarla idea.

Se terminó de cambiar y se sentó en la cama para poner los zapatos cuando escuchó el sonido de notificación de su móvil. Miro hacia este que estaba en la mesilla de noche, vio que el led de su teléfono parpadeaba en colores. Se movió por la cama hasta tomarlo. Lo desbloqueo y vio que tenía un mensaje. Tragó nervioso y lo abrió. Respiró tranquilamente cuando vio que no era de Hinata, si no de su gemela, Hanabi.

**_Hanabi: _**_Dbs pagarme algo porq he hecho q mi hermana este preciosa para ti._

Escribió la chica con un par de emojis de corazones

Naruto sonrió. Si, se lo pagaría. Rápidamente le escribió una respuesta.

**Naruto: **Gracias, algún día te lo pagare ;)

**_Hanabi: _**_Qué tal si me consigues chico?_

Naruto rio. Hanabi mandó otro mensaje

**Hanabi: **_Quiero un novio que sea hermoso como ustedes así que ve a ver lo que haces para conseguírmelo_

Más corazones.

**Naruto: **Tratare de ayudarte

**_Hanabi: _**_Más te vale :)_

Naruto sonrió y dejo el móvil a un lado. Se terminó de poner los zapatos y luego fue hacia la cómoda para domar un poco su pelo, después se puso algo de colonia y cuando estuvo listo, se miró par de veces al espejo para cerciorarse de que en verdad se veía bien. Hacía mucho que no tenía una cita de verdad, ya que la que tuvo con la chica con la que su madre lo cito había sido un desastre. Naruto sonrió. Estaba actuando como un adolescente pero no podía controlarse. Hinata era tan hermosa, era como si todo lo que experimentó antes fuera mierda delante de lo que sentía con Hinata.

Si, era mierda.

Sonrió y soltó un gran suspiro.

Era tiempo de irse a su cita. Salió de su habitación y fue hacia la sala. Cuando llego a esta, sus amigos y amigas estaban esperándolo de pie con expresiones de felicidad plantadas en su rostro. Naruto se ruborizo, estos estaban como si él fuese el niñito de la familia que al fin tendría su primera cita en su vida.

Sonriendo se acercó a Sakura y tomó la canasta que ella tenía en sus manos. Sakura le dio una palmada en la espalda, animándolo. Esto era muy vergonzoso pero estaba bien, de todos modos, no había tiempo para mucha habladera. Les agradeció y partió hacia el apartamento de su novia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba tan nerviosa.

Hinata fijo la mirada en sus manos mientras se balanceaba en el pequeño sofá en su cuarto. Habían llegado hace una media hora del spa, en donde Hinata se había dado la vida. Se hizo la manicura y la pedicura, además de eso le dieron unos masajes que ahora sentía su cuerpo más liviano y relajado. Fue maravilloso, ahora entendía porque la gente se obsesionaba con el lugar. Debería ir más seguido a este.

Cuando llegaron, se dio otra ducha pero rápida ya que se había tomado un poco de tiempo en el spa y se cambió con un vestido que Hanabi había seleccionado para ella. Este era un vestido blanco florecido. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta ondulada con un lazo blanco. Estaba bonita, la verdad es que nunca se había sentido tan bonita antes. Sonrió feliz y siguió balanceándose mientras esperaba por su príncipe.

—¿Podrías estarte tranquila?—preguntó Hanabi quien estaba acostada en su cama—Pareces una niña…—se quejó Hanabi con un tono tosco.

La entendía. Estaba enfadada porque no tenía novio. Hinata soltó una risita y dejo de moverse.

—Es que quiero ver a Naruto-kun…—murmuró haciendo un puchero con sus labios pintados de un tono rosado.

—Ya está de camino—dijo Hanabi mientras se colocaba derecha en la cama. Hanabi le había dicho a Naruto que estaban en la casa de sus padres cuando este fue a su piso y no la encontró en el lugar. Hinata vio como ella observaba su móvil un rato y luego sonreía—La verdad es que él ya está abajo, esperando.

Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente y casi se cae por los tacones que llevaba de color negro. Se agarró a la cama y miro hacia Hanabi quien tenía una mano sobre su boca mientras se reía de tu torpeza. Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Qué ella quería? Estaba nerviosa. Se colocó derecha y soltó un gran suspiro. Era tiempo.

Tomó su pequeña bolsa del mismo color de sus zapatos, en donde estaba su móvil y su monedero, y se la paso por la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta de su recamara con Hanabi detrás de ella. Salieron del cuarto y bajaron hacia el primer piso, cuando Hinata tuvo un vistazo de la puerta, se detuvo con el corazón en la boca. La puerta estaba abierta y la figura de su padre estaba de pie frente a Naruto quien era una cabeza más alta que su progenitor.

¡Oh por dios! Bueno, que esperaba. El que Naruto viniese a buscarla a su casa eso significaba que se tendría que topar con su padre y ella que había pensado que su padre no estaba en la casa ya que pensó que se había ido a trabajar. Se equivocó.

Hinata levantó el mentón y dio un paso hacia la entrada, decidida. Continúo hasta que estuvo al lado de su padre. Su padre miró hacia ella cuando sintió su presencia y por la cara que puso, definitivamente él estaba sorprendido, tanto de verla como estaba vestida como de saber que saldría con Naruto.

—Vaya…—murmuró su padre pasando la vista por su cuerpo aun sorprendido y después sonrió—Estas hermosa mi reina…—le dijo mientras se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Se apartó de ella y miró hacia Naruto. Hinata miró hacia su novio, Naruto estaba de pie con un ramo de rosas en las manos y con una sonrisa en sus labios, debía no tenerle miedo a su padre ya que se veía tan seguro de sí mismo. Hinata sonrió y paseó la mirada por su novio, estaba más guapo que de costumbre, aquel jersey de color negro le sentaba como un guante, marcaba sus pectorales y sus fuertes brazos. Le gustaría ser ahora mismo abrazada por él en ese instante, ser inundada por su deliciosa colonia y su olor masculino.

Sintió como las mejillas le comenzaban a arder y se tapó las mejillas con una mano.

—Es una sorpresa verte aquí…—dijo su padre a Naruto—En verdad que es toda una gran sorpresa—dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra gran, su padre no se lo había esperado eso era seguro. Hinata se acercó y le palmeo la espalda.

—Sí, así como lo ves padre—dijo ella con valentía mirando hacia Naruto—Naruto es mi novio—dijo Hinata dándole la noticia mientras le daba una rápida mirada a su padre para ver su reacción.

Cuando lo dijo, los ojos de su padre se abrieron como platos y su boca formó una perfecta O pero después de su sorpresa, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Soltó una risotada y Hinata sonrió feliz, su padre estaba feliz, lo conocía.

—Esto es increíble…—dijo su progenitor—Así que esta era la sorpresa—dijo su padre mirando hacia Naruto, una de sus manos se levantó hacia su novio. Naruto rápidamente la aceptó, estrechándola con la de su padre—Es toda una sorpresa, Naruto—dijo el hombre sin dejar ir la mano de Naruto—Nunca pensé que de todas las personas con las que Hinata podría estar fuese a estar contigo.

—¿Es algo malo?—preguntó Naruto y se notó en su voz que estaba algo nervioso.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo que nunca me lo imagine…—dijo su padre dejo caer la mano y miro hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba Hanabi—Supongo que tú lo sabias.

Hanabi se acercó y sonrió.

—Sí—admitió—Es que como eres tan protector con Hinata pensábamos que era mejor decírtelo cuando las cosas entre ellos estuviesen más fuertes—explicó Hanabi y Hinata se ruborizo. Esto empezaba a parecer algo vergonzoso.

Su padre rio y miro hacia Naruto.

—Sorprendente—dijo Hiashi Hyuuga y se puso serio—Como todo padre sabes que tengo que dar mi visto bueno y que tengo que advertirte que si le haces algo a mi hija…—sus oscuras cejas se fruncieron—Te la veras conmigo—dijo con un tono muy duro que hizo que Hinata tragase nerviosa pero después, su padre sonrió con felicidad—Hinata es como una flor exótica que es difícil de encontrar, es una chica tan buena y servicial, y me gustaría pedirte que la atesores y que la cuides, porque no hay otra como ella—dijo mirándola y Hinata sintió como los ojos le escocían. Dios, nunca pensó que escucharía esas palabras viniendo de los labios de su padre, estaba feliz. Se controló, no podía llorar.

—Claro, señor Hyuuga—dijo Naruto y Hinata lo miro. Naruto en ese momento tenía una expresión tan hermosa, que Hinata quería dar un paso hacia él, envolverlo en sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que lo amaba mucho. Naruto continuó—No tiene ni que decírmelo, se cómo es Hinata y la verdad es que quiero agradecerle porque me deje estar con ella a pesar de sé que sabe que soy un chico algo travieso.

El padre de Hinata se quedó mirando a Naruto por unos instantes antes de mover la cabeza.

—Esas son cosas que no importan—le aseguró su padre a Naruto mientras sonreía—Solo cuídala y enhorabuena…—dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí.

Hinata sonrió feliz y se acercó a Naruto. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo. Unió sus labios con los de Naruto en un fogoso beso, eran tan suaves. Los brazos de su novio, rodearon su cintura y se apretaron contra ella mientras la acercaba más a él.

—¡Dios! ¡Esto es hermoso!—exclamó Hanabi y la parejita se separó para ponerse atención a su hermana, la cual estaba con su móvil en alto, grabándolos—El día de su boda pasare esto en la recepción—dijo Hanabi.

Ellos rieron y Hinata miro hacia la cara de su novio. Él estaba ruborizado y muy nervioso. Hinata le dio un rápido abrazo y se separó de Naruto. Bajo la vista hacia el ramo de las rosas que Naruto tenía en una mano, él se dio cuenta y lo levantó hacia ella.

—Son para ti…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y con las mejillas como un tomate.

Hinata sonrió y tomó el ramo de rosas, aspiró en ellas. Estas olían maravillosamente bien. Era un lindo detalle. Las alejó de si y miró con amor a Naruto, el cual también le devolvió la mirada y se quedaron viéndose de esa forma hasta que la aguafiestas de Hanabi rompió su burbuja de amor.

—Bueno, es mejor que se vayan…—los alentó Hanabi como si estuviese echándolos.

Hinata miro hacia su hermana.

—Solo estás envidiosa—dijo burlándose de su gemela, la cual le sacó la lengua.

—Naruto y yo hicimos un trato así que… ¡Bye!—dijo y luego le quitó de las manos el ramo de rosas, Hinata se quejó—Voy a ponerlas en un jarrón en tu habitación—dijo ella y después empujó a Hinata hasta la salida.

Una vez fuera, Hinata miró hacia Naruto quien se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia ella. La envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos y bajo la boca hacia la de ella. Sus labios se estrellaron con los de ella y comenzó a devorarle la boca. Hinata abrió los labios y dejo que él profundizase el beso. Sabía que estaban en la entrada de su casa pero no podía controlarse. Sintió las manos de Naruto en su trasero y como él la levantaba contra su nueva erección. Hinata gimió entre el beso y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, acercándose más a él. Quería sentir su calor pero de la nada, Naruto rompió el beso. Ella se quejó e hizo un puchero, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza y le dio un breve beso.

—Lo siento—dijo Naruto. Su respiración estaba agitada y también estaba muy excitado, podía sentir su dureza en su vientre presionando. Hinata sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Está bien…—dijo Hinata y a regañadientes se separó de él.

Naruto sonrió y bajo la mirada por su cuerpo.

—No lo había dicho pero…—se pasó la lengua por los labios—Estás tan hermosa…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—Tan hermosa que es una pena que tenga que retirar ese vestido en unas horas…—dijo mirándola con lujuria.

Hinata se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

—Pervertido.

Naruto rio y la tomó de la mano.

—Es mejor que partamos…—dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia su todoterreno.

Cuando estuvieron al lado del vehículo, Naruto le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a entrar en este. Hinata se sintió como una princesa, bueno, ella era su princesa, así como él era su príncipe. Estaba tan feliz que iba a explotar de felicidad. Naruto cerró la puerta con cuidado una vez que Hinata se instaló, colocándose el cinturón y dejando su bolsa sobre su regazo.

Cuando Naruto subió y cerró la puerta, se giró hacia ella y la tomó de la nuca, uniendo sus labios una vez más. Esta vez, su lengua entro rápidamente en su cavidad bucal sin esperar a que ella le diese el vistazo bueno. Su lengua barrió y comenzó a moverse junto a la suya. Hinata apenas podía seguir sus movimientos, él estaba tan desesperado por devorarla.

—Mierda—dijo él con la voz patosa una vez que cortó el beso—Si seguimos así terminaremos antes de llegar…—dijo Naruto separándose y poniéndose derecho en el asiento, se aseguró con el cinturón de seguridad—Estas tan hermosa que es difícil no querer devorarte.

—Ya lo harás después…—dijo Hinata mientras respiraba con dificultad. Ella quería más pero como Naruto decía, si se mantenían en ello, no iban a llegar y ella quería ver cómo era el lugar al que Naruto le había prometido ir.

—Es posible que lo haga en el lugar donde vamos a estar… —murmuró Naruto y después soltó un gran suspiro—Hablando de tu padre…—tomó aire y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras exclamaba:—¡Dios!—exclamó y se alejó las manos—¡Casi muero allá dentro!—dijo Naruto abanicándose la cara.

Hinata sonrió, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El que Naruto no se viese afectado por la dureza de su padre, cuando todo el mundo que conocía a su padre se sentía pequeño delante de este. Naruto conocía a su padre de nombre y su padre conocía a Naruto porque conocía al padre de este. Cuando eran jóvenes, su padre siempre le decía que no se juntara con Naruto ya que era un chico muy revoltoso. Se rio. Para el en verdad debía de ser una gran sorpresa verla con Naruto.

—Miedoso…—se burló Hinata de su novio.

Naruto rio y miró hacia ella.

—Es bueno que haya aceptado nuestra relación—dijo y frunció el ceño—Si él nos hubiese prohibido estar juntos creo que me moriría.

Ella también pero… Estiró una mano hacia Naruto y tomó la mano más cercana entre las suyas. Si eso sucedía, ella ignoraría las órdenes de su padre por primera vez y escaparía de su casa para estar con Naruto. Nadie la obligaría a alejarse de Naruto.

—No pienses eso ahora…—le dijo tranquilizándolo—Él aprobó nuestra relación y estamos juntos.

Naruto asintió y se acercó otra vez a darle otro beso, pero él no intento profundizarlo ya que se alejó rápidamente y encendió el vehículo. Hinata sonrió feliz mientras miraba hacia el frente. Emprendieron el camino hacia su destino. Hinata no sabía dónde Naruto la iba a llevar.

En el camino se mantuvieron hablando sobre algunas cosas, Hinata procedió a contarle su pequeña escena de esta mañana con su padre cuando llego a su casa. Naruto se pasó riéndose de ella, pero al final dijo que había sido bien que esto hubiese sucedido, ya que le había dado una entrada a su padre de que Hinata estaba con alguien y Hinata le dio la razón, quizás por lo que paso en la mañana su padre no estuvo más sorprendido de lo que estuvo y no molió a Naruto a golpes, porque él supo de antemano que Hinata estaba saliendo con alguien.

Aunque bueno, le hubiese gustado también ver su reacción si su padre no hubiese sabido que estaba saliendo con alguien. Seria épica. Bueno, por lo menos, lo más duro había pasado. Su padre había aprobado su relación, ahora estaban felices y se dirigían hacia su primera cita.

Naruto encendió la radio después que hablaron un poco para poner más ambiente y distraerse, Hinata se lo agradeció y también tomó el control de la radio, poniendo las estaciones de radio que tanto le gustaban. En ese momento, una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar por las bocinas y se sintió feliz, esta canción hablaba de que su amor estaba en el tope, de que él era el único que ella amaba, el único que ella necesitaba y el único que ella veía. Dios, pegaba tanto con ella. Naruto era todo eso para ella. Mientras la canción se reproducía, Hinata miraba a Naruto con amor. Sabía que esto era demasiado cursi, pero las personas pasaban por esto y a ella le encantaba sentirse a si tan cursi.

—Me estas poniendo nervioso—dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al frente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es la canción—dijo Hinata—Dice todo lo que siento por ti…

—Debes de amarme mucho—bromeó su novio.

—Lo hago—dijo Hinata sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente—Te amo mucho—le confesó con las mejillas como un tomate.

Naruto se sonrojo y esto no paso por desapercibido. Vio como él apretaba las manos en el volante, lo suficiente para que sus nudillos se pusiesen blancos. Debía de estar controlándose mucho. Ella incluso estaba controlándose, porque en aquel momento quería pedirle que detuviese el vehículo en la orilla, subirse encima de él y sentirlo empujando dentro de ella. Era una pervertida. Nunca había pensado algo así, pero el estar con Naruto sacaba a relucir sus más locas fantasías.

—Por favor…—dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza—No digas esas cosas cuando estoy detrás del volante y lo único que quiero es detenerme y hacerte mía…—dijo y Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, ella también lo quería—Ando controlándome para que lleguemos a mi lugar secreto sin previstos.

—L-lo siento…—se disculpó Hinata bajando la mirada algo avergonzada de sus acciones. Últimamente estaba muy diferente a como era antes, definitivamente era el ser aceptada por Naruto que la había cambiado.

—Prometo que me tendrás muy pronto, Hinata…—dijo él dándole una rápida mirada.

Hinata se ruborizo y asintió.

—Está bien…—aceptó Hinata y se concentró en la radio, dejando a Naruto tranquilo. De todos modos lo tendría como quiera.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad del todoterreno y se concentró más en la vía, la cual solo era árboles y árboles por donde sea que mirases. Debían de estar muy lejos de la ciudad. Hinata comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla y luego Naruto dobló a la derecha, en lo que parecía un camino hacia alguna parte. La carretera ahora era de tierra y no había muchos baches, pero había algunos, los cuales cada vez que se entraban en uno, Hinata saltaba y Naruto reía, quizás riéndose de que sus senos cada vez que pasan comenzaban a saltar como locos. Odiaba que Hanabi le hubiese obligado a no ponerse sostén.

Después de un rato, lleno de verdura y ambiente, llegaron a una parte llana llena de grama muy verde. Vaya, nunca había visto tanta naturaleza en su vida, la gente que vivía en el campo debía de estar muy feliz. Todo era tan limpio, el aire era tan fresco y poco contaminado. Las noches debían de ser maravillosas por estos lares. En las ciudades no se podía ver las estrellas por el alto contenido de polución pero en aquel lugar debía de verse la mayoría.

—Esto es hermoso…—dijo Hinata completamente maravillada.

—Lo es…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—Todo este terreno es mío—le informó y Hinata giro la cabeza hacia él. ¿Era suyo? Pero llevaban rato moviéndose desde que entraron al terreno, debía de ser muy grande este y era todo de Naruto.

Vio como Naruto asentía.

—Cuando empecé a trabajar decidí comprarle estas tierras al dueño. Fueron caras pero no me importó ya que para mí eran muy preciadas—le informó su novio y sonrió.

Hinata sonrió asombrada por el lugar. Guardaron silencio una vez más, Hinata siguió mirando por la ventanilla, el valle verdoso seguía hasta que volvieron otra vez a los árboles y después el vehículo comenzó a disminuir la velocidad para después detenerse. Hinata miró hacia el frente al instante para ver delante de ella, a unos metros, un vasto lago con un agua muy cristalina. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Vaya, aquello era hermoso.

—Esto…

—Si—escuchó decir a Naruto—Es mi lugar especial…—le dijo extendiendo una mano abarcando el lugar.

Hinata movió una mano hacia el cinturón de seguridad y se lo quitó para después abrir la puerta y salir del todoterreno. Una brisa algo fresca y deliciosa le acaricio el cuerpo, su cabello se meció con el viento que hacía en aquel lugar. Se apartó de la puerta y la cerró. Dio un paso hacia delante porque deseaba ver aquel resplandeciente lago más cerca pero sus pies trastabillaron y se agarró del vehículo para no caer de bruces al suelo.

—Creo que no debí venir con tacones…—dijo Hinata mirando hacia el suelo y viendo cómo se hundían los tacones de sus zapatos en la grama.

Naruto salió de todoterreno y cerró la puerta para después rodear su vehículo y estar a su lado. Se detuvo delante y se agachó de espaldas a ella. ¿Acaso quería que ella subiese a su espalda? Su novio miro hacia ella por encima del hombro y le sonrió. Oh. Hinata se inclinó y paso los brazos por el cuello de Naruto. Sintió las manos de su novio en su trasero y luego él se colocó derecho. Hinata se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y escuchó como él gemía.

—¿Te hice daño?—preguntó Hinata.

—No es solo que…—Naruto no continuó y Hinata arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué pasaba?

—¿Naruto-kun…?

—La parte debajo del árbol que esta allá…—dijo Naruto cambiando de tema y señalando el árbol que reconoció como un castaño a quizás un metro de la orilla—Es un poco más dura y podrás ponerte de pie con facilidad…—le informó.

Hinata asintió.

—De todos modos debí traer unas sandalias y también debiste decirme cuando me viste entaconada…—se quejó Hinata. Ella que no era tan proclive a ponerse tacones y mira lo que pasaba. Debió preferir la comodidad al lujo. Bueno, ya lo hecho estaba hecho.

Naruto soltó una risita.

—¿Y dañar tu outfit tan hermoso?—Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras reía—Ni hablar—dijo—Estas hermosa así y además de eso, me gusta que estés en mi espalda, abrazada a mí, presionando tus senos con tus piernas rodeándome la cintura….—dijo y Hinata sonrió, así que era eso lo de hace rato.

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, enterrándola en el pelo de Naruto, el cual olía delicioso.

—Está bien…—aceptó Hinata y levantó una mano señalando hacia el castaño—Llévame allá mula de carga—bromeo.

Naruto se rio y la llevo hacia el árbol. Se agachó y dejo que ella bajase de su espalda. Hinata se balanceo con los tacones pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio, se desharía de esos tacones en un rato, no podría soportarlos.

Hinata sonrió y se giró hacia el lago. Era tan hermoso. No sabía que Naruto había frecuentado un lugar tan mágico, parecía un lugar sacado de algún cuento de hadas. Movió una mano hacia su bolsa y saco su móvil. Buscó la aplicación de la cámara y comenzó a hacerle algunas fotos al lugar, más tarde también se sacaría alguna foto con Naruto para poder colgarla en su foto de perfil.

—Es genial…—dijo Hinata cuando sintió la presencia de Naruto detrás de ella.

—Es posible que construya una casa por aquí…—dijo Naruto y Hinata miro hacia atrás—Eso si te gusta el lugar.

¿Bromeaba? El aire era tan limpio y todo era tan hermoso. Le gustaría tener una casa en aquel lugar, bueno, era una chica de ciudad y sería difícil acostumbrarse a la vida de campo, pero quizás una casa vacacional sería mejor. Le gustaría venir con Naruto cada vez que tuviesen un tiempo libre, así podrían estar a solas sin que nadie los molestara.

Hinata asintió y Naruto sonrió.

Observó como él dejaba algo en el suelo que no había notado antes. ¿Era una canasta? Vio como Naruto sacaba de la canasta un gran mantel de cuadros rojos y negros. Oh. Eso era nuevo. Hinata se acercó para ayudarlo a tenderlo sobre el suelo, pero Naruto levantó una mano.

—Quiero hacerlo yo…—dijo Naruto y Hinata hizo un puchero, quería ayudarlo—Es que siempre me ayudaste con mis comidas y quiero hacer algo por mí mismo…—explicó Naruto.

Bueno, si él lo decía así. Hinata asintió pero no dejo de mirar. Naruto terminó de tender el amplio mantel sobre la grama verdosa y luego colocó la canasta encima de este. Tomó asiento en un extremo y luego palmeo el lugar frente a él.

—Siéntate Hinata-chan…—le ordenó Naruto.

Guardó el móvil en su bolsa y se acercó. Se sentó en el mantel con las piernas cruzadas, se quitó los tacones ya que eran algo molestosos y se sintió libre. Movió los dedos y vio como la mano de Naruto se acercaba para tomar uno de sus pies, pero Hinata le dio un manotazo. Sus pies eran prohibidos. Naruto se encogió de hombros y luego colocó la canasta entre ellos, cuando la abrió. Un olor delicioso danzó por las fosas nasales de Hinata. ¡Dios! Lo que sea que había dentro de la canasta olía delicioso.

—¿Qué es lo que trajiste?

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir Naruto y se ruborizo—Me hubiese gustado decir que prepare todo lo que hay dentro pero…—comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de la canasta, como un pequeña funda de pan de sándwich, un tuper con algo dentro—Las chicas me ayudaron o mejor dicho, ellas hicieron todo el trabajo mientras yo solo les ayudaba un poco…—le confesó—Sé que quizás hubieses visto mejor que te hubiese llevado a un restaurant de cinco estrellas pero…—Naruto hizo una mueca.

Hinata se acercó y colocó un dedo en sus labios, callándolo.

—¿Bromeas?—le preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esto era grandioso. Puede que él no lo hubiese preparado todo, pero había sido una gran idea el haberla traído allí, a aquel lugar tan especial para él, ni si quiera ir al restaurant más caro iba a comprarse con esto, esto era mejor. Le encantaba estar allí con él y la intención era lo que contaba. Además, él debía de saber que a ella no le importaban los lujos—Todo esto está perfecto…

Naruto se quedó mirándola por un momento todo sonrojado hasta que se acercó a ella. La tomó de la nuca con una mano y la acercó más a él para poder besarla.

—Umm…—Naruto le dio otro beso—Por eso me encantas…—le dijo y se alejó de ella—No eres una perra como la mayoría de las mujeres que solo piensan en cosas lujosas.

Hinata rio y volvió a besarlo brevemente.

—Gracias.

Los dos sonrieron y siguieron sacando cosas de la canasta, cuando todo el contenido estuvo fuera. Hinata fue chequeándolo. Vaya, si habían sido Sakura e Ino que habían preparado todo esto en verdad se habían esmerado. Soltó una risita. Sakura no sabía cocinar, de seguro estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo en algún sitio. Aspiró la carne. Esta olía deliciosa. Dejo la carne y observó las cajas de galletas que había. ¿Cómo había sabido Naruto que eran sus favoritas? Umm. Sakura o Hanabi debían de habérselo dicho. Iba a destapar la caja pero Naruto la detuvo.

—Cero postre antes de la comida.

Hinata hizo un puchero y dejo la caja a un lado.

A pesar de que quería echarle un bocado a las galletitas se olvidó de ellas cuando Naruto preparó un sándwich y le dio el primer mordisco. Fue como la gloria. ¿Qué le había hecho su amiga a la carne? Necesitaba esa receta. Se mantuvieron comiendo emparedados hasta que se lo terminaron, luego Naruto le sirvió un poco de zumo de naranja en un vaso plástico. Se excusó que no estaba frio ya que se le había olvidado comprar el hielo, pero Hinata hizo caso omiso a eso. La verdad era que no importaba, con tal de que estuviese a su lado haciéndolo.

Luego de comer y hablar un poco sobre cómo fue la mañana para Naruto con su interacción con sus amigos y las chicas, Naruto al fin dejo que Hinata se hiciese con la caja de alfajores. Hinata estaba devorando el contenido de la caja con muchas ganas cuando vio que Naruto la estaba observando profundamente. Dejo de comer y le prestó atención.

Naruto sonrió.

—Estás tan hermosa hoy—dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con una expresión lujuriosa.

—¿Quiere decir que normalmente no lo estoy?—preguntó Hinata en tono de broma y Naruto se ruborizo.

—¡No! ¡Digo sí!—Naruto se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano—No me confundas. Lo que quiero decir es que eres tan hermosa y bueno…—él se rascó la cabeza—Haces que mi estómago se revuelva con tan solo verte. Esta todo lleno de maripositas y me dan muchas ganas de caminar hacia ti y…—bajo la cabeza mientras se interrumpía. Naruto debía de estar controlándose mucho, bueno ella también, ahora mismo deseaba ir hacia él y besarlo.

Se metió una galleta en la boca para controlarse y decidió cambiar el tema, ya que si seguían, iban a terminar sobre el mantel de cuadros sin ropa. Si, sabía que cualquiera pensaría que eran unos maniáticos, unos conejos, pero no se podían controlarse cuando el deseo llamaba.

—¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?—preguntó Hinata algo curiosa, deseaba saber cómo Naruto había llegado a tan hermoso lugar.

La cara de Naruto se ensombreció por un momento pero después una sonrisa acaricio sus labios. Comenzó a jugar con el mantel sin contestar nada. ¿Acaso no iba a decirle o era algún recuerdo doloroso y era difícil hablarlo?

—Naruto-kun si no quieres decirlo está bien…—le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él y le tomaba la mano que estaba jugando con la tela del mantel.

Este soltó una risita.

—No me hace nada…—dijo Naruto y giro la mano que Hinata tenía agarrada, tomándole la de ella entre las suyas, le dio un apretón—La verdad es que la razón es un poco tonta…—murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior—Comencé a venir aquí una vez que me enfade por haber visto a Sasuke besar a Sakura…—confesó Naruto al fin y parecía estar avergonzado por la razón detrás de aquel lugar—Me dolió verlos besándose por primera vez, ellos se vieron tan enamorados y me sentí horrible—dijo y se llevó su mano libre al corazón—Me dolió mucho—hizo una mueca—Pero ya no importa…

—Lo siento mucho…—se disculpó Hinata bajando la mirada. Ella sabía lo duro que era ver a la persona que amabas estar con otra persona. Naruto debió de sufrir mucho por esto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Ya está bien…—dijo Naruto—Gracias a que esto paso soy quien soy ahora, Hinata…—murmuro mirándola con una expresión de amor que hizo que el corazón de Hinata diese un vuelco.

—Eso está bien entonces—murmuró Hinata.

Naruto sonrió algo ruborizado.

—Bueno, como decía…—murmuró Naruto—Ese día tome mi auto y conduje por la ciudad por horas hasta que llegue a parar por estos lados…—le dijo Naruto—Era tan hermoso y tan tranquilo que luego de ese día, comencé a venir cada vez que me sentía horrible, tan horrible que ni mis amigos podían ayudarme con ellos. Además de que no quería decirle nada a nadie sobre mis sentimientos por Sakura, aunque después de un tiempo, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía por mi mejor amiga…

Hinata sonrió. Si, ella se dio cuenta sobre los sentimientos de Naruto.

—Entonces…

—Sí, es mi lugar algo secreto…—dijo Naruto con orgullo pero su expresión se ensombreció otra vez—Cuando estuve siendo un imbécil porque perdí a Sakura definitivamente, quise venir otra vez, lo desee tanto pero mi juicio me decía que no lo hiciese, ya que si venia iba a preocupar a mis padres, ya que hubiese estado aquí por días, sin comer nada y quizás hubiese muerto famélico—soltó una risita y Hinata se imaginó una escena muy fea, la borró y se concentró en el hermoso rostro de su novio—Por eso me quede en mi piso, pero no sabes lo mucho que desee venir…

—Bueno, si tú hubieses venido no hubiera ido a tu piso y no estaríamos como estamos ahora…—dijo Hinata algo triste pero sonrió. Era bueno que Naruto no hubiese tomado esa decisión. Las cosas no serían como son ahora si él hubiese decidido aquello. No estaría a su lado y no se sentiría amada por él.

Naruto sonrió.

—Sí, me alegro de no haber venido…—dijo Naruto y le quitó la caja de galletas de las manos a Hinata—Gracias a ello fuiste a mi piso, te abrí la puerta y nuestra loca relación comenzó aquel día—dijo y al fin la envolvió entre sus brazos—Estoy feliz de ello.

Hinata bajo la cabeza ruborizada y muy feliz. Sabía que él estaba muy agradecido por ello, pero cada vez que él lo decía, siempre hacia que su corazón se hinchara y latiera como loco. ¡Qué bueno que las cosas sucedieron como eran debido! Rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto con sus brazos y se quedaron así por un rato hasta que sintió que Naruto se movía con ella entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Hinata-chan…—murmuró Naruto agarrando su cabeza e inclinándola para buscar sus labios. Reclamó su boca en un hambriento y posesivo beso. Su mano dejo su cabeza y se deslizó por su espalda hasta posarse sobre su cintura, Naruto la levantó y sin dejar de besarla la sentó en su regazo.

Hinata gimió cuando sus labios fueron succionados por Naruto y luego soltó otro gemido cuando él tomó el control, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su lengua experta comenzó a provocar y después se adentró dentro de su cavidad. Ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y se aferró a él mientras seguían besándose.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti, Hinata-chan…—murmuró Naruto sobre sus labios hinchados una vez que se separaron, él delineó sus labios con la punta de su lengua y alejó el rostro para mirarla. Hinata se ruborizo mientras observaba los ahora oscurecidos ojos de Naruto, estos estaban así por el deseo—Hinata-chan…—susurró Naruto—¿Me amas?

¿Qué si ella lo amaba? Hinata sonrió y levantó una mano, posándola en su mejilla algo rasposa, Naruto ladeo la cabeza y beso su mano. Si, lo amaba. No tenía que preguntárselo, con cada acción ella lo daba a conocer.

—Yo también te amo…—susurró ella rozando sus labios con los de Naruto otra vez.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…—susurró Naruto uniendo sus labios con los suyos y moviéndose hacia delante hasta que la espalda de Hinata conectó con la suave tela del mantel—Lo mejor de lo mejor…—dijo Naruto y bajo la cabeza hasta esconderla en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro—Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti…—murmuró y continuó—Estabas tan cerca de mí y pasabas tan desapercibida—él soltó una risita—Así como tu padre, es toda una sorpresa para mi todo lo que paso pero…—Naruto alejó el rostro de su cuello y la miró a la cara, una sonrisa de felicidad surcaba en sus labios—No me arrepiento de nada. Si tuvimos que pasar por todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos, pues está bien, con gusto volvería a hacerlo otra vez.

Hinata soltó una risita. Mucho drama, pero estaba segura de que no había sido tan dramático, quizás fue divertido, eso sí, viéndolo por el lado bueno. Sonrió y apretó a Naruto entre sus brazos. Naruto le dio un suave beso y volvió a esconder su rostro otra vez en el mismo lugar. Hinata sentía su cálido aliento en su cuello, lo que le provocaba algunos espasmos, Hinata movió las manos y las enterró en su tupido cabello rubio, tiró de él y escuchó como Naruto gemía.

—No hagas eso…—escuchó que él gruñía—Me excita.

—Yo también estoy feliz…—le dijo Hinata sintiendo como su corazón latía con felicidad—Me gustó mucho que me hayas traído a este lugar tan especial para ti.

—Ahora es nuestro lugar y…—Naruto se puso derecho, sentándose sobre sus rodillas—Deberíamos bautizarlo—murmuró con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

¿Bautizarlo? Hinata arqueo las cejas y Naruto jugó con las suyas, moviéndolas de arriba abajo, insinuando. Oh, así que se refería a eso. Hinata soltó una risita y le dio un manotazo a una mano desvergonzada de Naruto que se había deslizado por su pierna derecha. Gracias a que sus piernas estaban alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, sus caderas estaban alzadas y su vestido se había movido, lo que hacía que su ropa interior estuviese a la vista. La mano de Naruto no se detuvo, si no que continúo su camino hacia abajo pero antes de que llegase al centro, Hinata se la tomó.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestro nido de amor…—sugirió Hinata refiriéndose al apartamento de Naruto. Este arqueo las cejas pero sonrió.

—Tienes razón…—murmuró Naruto bajando la cabeza un poco y ofreciéndole un beso, pero Hinata no lo tomó, sino que lo dejo esperando por él. Naruto frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro—En verdad que deberíamos irnos rápido a nuestra burbuja de amor…—dijo y Hinata volvió a asentir, ella no iba a hacer nada indecente al aire libre, bueno, quizás lo haría algún día pero no ese día.

Naruto al fin rompió el contacto. Se puso derecho y ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie. Hinata trastabilló con los tacones y miro hacia ellos con una mala mirada. Iba a hacer el último día en que le haría caso a Hanabi, putos tacones de 15 cm. Se inclinó para quitarse uno, pero Naruto la detuvo agarrándola por un brazo con suavidad.

—Estas linda con ellos y además, tengo una breve fantasía—dijo Naruto.

Hinata se imaginó la fantasía que Naruto decía, sus piernas alrededor de él, desnuda y con tan solo sus tacones puestos. ¡Que pervertido! Movió la cabeza e hizo caso omiso, no era el quien estaba montado sobre esos tacones, así que si ella decidía quitárselos pues se los quitaría. Se inclinó otra vez y despojó su torturado pie de esa arma mortal. Si, libre al fin. Hizo lo mismo con el otro hasta que sus piecitos estuvieron libres.

—¡Eres mala!

Hinata le sacó la lengua y se agachó para recogerlos. Naruto comenzó a recoger los envases para adentrarlos a la canasta que había traído al lugar, luego le indicó que saliera fuera del mantel. Hinata dio unos pasos atrás hasta que la panta de sus pies estuvo sobre la tierra dura, más tarde tendría que lavarse los pies. Naruto recogió y dobló la tela para meterla en la canasta, se la calo en un brazo y el otro lo extendió hacia ella.

—Vamos a nuestro nido—le dijo.

Hinata rio y se acercó a tomar su mano. Caminaron de nuevo hacia el todoterreno. Naruto la dejo al lado de la puerta del copiloto y se acercó para abrir el maletero. Vio como él entraba la canasta en este y como cerraba la puerta. Hinata abrió la puerta del copiloto pero antes de siquiera subir, Naruto la detuvo.

—Espera—le dijo tomando su brazo con suavidad.

Hinata miro hacia su novio y se dio la vuelta encarándolo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Hinata mirando la cara de preocupación de Naruto. ¿Había pasado algo con el vehículo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se acercó para tomarle las manos entre las suyas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Qué se traía? Pensaba que él quería regresar rápido al apartamento para estar juntos una vez más.

—Nunca te he dicho esto pero…—se interrumpió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—Encuentro tu nombre muy bonito.

Hinata ladeo la mirada y arqueo las cejas. ¿Después de todo este tiempo conociéndose y estando juntos, ahora él venía y se lo decía? Soltó una risa. Naruto estaba loco. Quizás hablar con su padre lo había hecho delirar un poco, de seguro el nerviosismo de antes no había pasado.

—¿Ah sí?—murmuró Hinata alzando una ceja.

Naruto asintió, parecía muy nervioso. ¿Qué tenía en mente su novio que lo tenía de esa manera?

—Muchas gracias—le agradeció ella y sonrió—Ya que estamos en esto te diré que mi nombre iba a ser el de Hanabi, pero mama se decidió ponerme Hinata—le informó Hinata pensando que ella no pegaba como Hanabi—Creo que pego más como Hinata.

—Creo que pegaría mucho con mi apellido…—murmuró Naruto con expresión despreocupada.

¿Qué pegaría con su apellido? ¿Uzumaki? ¿A qué se refería…?

Oh. ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa él de decir?

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida por la conclusión que había llegado y Naruto dejo su expresión de despreocupada a un lado para mirarla fijamente y sonreír con malicia. ¡Oh por dios! Si él había dicho eso… Hinata levantó una mano y se tapó la boca.

—Sé que es algo rápido pero… —comenzó a decir Naruto pero se interrumpió.

Naruto se mordió el labio y ladeo la cabeza. Luego su mano derecha se levantó hacia la cabeza de Hinata, pero él no tocó su mejilla ni sus labios. Su mano se movió por su pelo hasta el lazo que tenía atado en la cabeza. Hinata sintió como halaba el lazo, deshaciendo su peinado ya que su pelo cayó en cascadas por su espalda. Naruto tenía el lazo blanco en la mano. ¿Qué se traía con él?

Él comenzó a enrollarlo hasta que quedo en un lazo corto, luego levantó la mirada hacia ella. Con su otra mano, le tomó la mano izquierda a Hinata. Vio como él tomaba su dedo anular con delicadeza y comenzaba a enrollar el lazo en su dedo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—No tengo un anillo ahora pero…—comenzó a decir y Hinata levantó la mirada hacia su cara, Naruto tenía una mueca en la cara mientras estaba rojo como un tomate, su novio se veía lindo todo ruborizado—Luego de pensarlo un par de veces me he decidido Hinata-chan…—terminó de atar el lazo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda—Quiero que seas mi prometida…—le comunicó y el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Oh, dios, iba a darle algo allí mismo. Se abanicó la cara con la otra mano.

—Esto es…—Hinata se atragantó y no pudo continuar, se tapó la cara con su mano libre. Sintió que Naruto le quitaba la mano de la cara. Hinata lo observo a los ojos, Naruto estaba tan decidido. ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando estaba pidiéndole matrimonio? Ella estaba muriéndose. Bajo la mirada hacia la mano que Naruto tenía entre las suyas, aquella que tenía el lazo simbolizando un anillo.

—Hinata…—la llamó Naruto para que le prestase atención y Hinata lo miro a la cara—Sé que el tiempo que tenemos es poco pero te amo y luego de pensarlo mucho, como dije quiero que estemos juntos—su expresión cambió a liada y bajo la mirada—Sé que aun eres una chica joven y que desearías ser un poco libre pero—la miró a los ojos—Quiero estar contigo—dijo—Podemos no casarnos ahora y hacerlo cuando desearas.

¿Estaba bromeando? Si hubiese sido por ella hace tiempo que estuviesen casados. Hinata sonrió feliz y se acercó a su novio. Apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, sentía el corazón de Naruto retumbar sobre su oído. Se llevó una mano al suyo, estaba igual que el de su novio. Soltó una risita.

—No seas tonto, Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata levantando la mirada hacia él—¿Qué es eso de que soy joven y de que quiero ser libre?—ella negó con la cabeza—¿Crees que si hubiese pensado eso estaríamos juntos ahora?—Naruto hizo un puchero—Sabes que no soy así, Naruto-kun…—se puso de puntillas y plantó un beso en sus labios cerrados—Y sí, me quiero casar contigo…—le dijo pasando los brazos por su cintura, y enterrando su cabeza en su amplio pecho una vez más. Aspiró el olor de su colonia y se sintió en casa. Sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearla y apretarla contra él, más en su cálido cuerpo.

—Creo que cambie de opinión…—escuchó que Naruto decía y Hinata arqueo las cejas—No quiero regresar a nuestra burbuja de amor en mi piso, quiero que hagamos de este lugar nuestro nuevo nido de amor…

Hinata rio. Está bien, podían quedarse un rato más y la verdad era que quería hundir los pies en el agua. Aunque estaban a mediados de octubre y el aire ya estaba volviéndose frio, quizás el agua estaría un poco caliente.

—Espera un momento—dijo Naruto aparatándola de sí. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia atrás del vehículo.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos mientras lo veía abrir la portezuela de atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Observó como Naruto sacaba algo de adentro del vehículo y luego cerraba la puerta del maletero.

—En serio deberíamos bautizarlo nuestro nuevo nido de amor—dijo Naruto alzando la tela de cuadros rojos y negros y sonriendo peligrosamente.

Hinata se ruborizo dándose cuenta a lo que su novio se refería. Su novio era un pervertido pero… Apretó las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños. Quizás ella también quería un poco… Dios, se estaba volviendo una pervertida como él, pero no podía controlarse.

Naruto volvió a extender el mantel sobre el mismo lugar de antes, después se sentó sobre este y palmeó el lugar frente a él, otra vez. Hinata soltó una risita y caminó descalza hacia el lugar. Cuando tomó asiento frente a su novio, él rápidamente la abrazó, fundiéndose en un abrazo. El cuerpo de Naruto se movió hacia atrás, hasta que estuvo acostado sobre su espalda con Hinata encima de él.

—Gracias por aceptar ser mí prometida…—le dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la frente—Estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado.

—No hay de que tonto…—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y como pudo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hinata lo beso, arrastrando lentamente la boca sobre la suya, provocándolo.

Sintió las manos de Naruto sobre su baja espalda y luego estas se movieron hacia abajo. Tomando su trasero a través de la tela de su vestido, sus dedos apretando. Hinata gimió en su boca. Aquí empezaban su nueva burbujita de amor… Naruto la desnudó y se desnudó a si mismo rápidamente. La colocó debajo de él, cerniéndose encima de ella completamente desnudo y luego le tomó la cara en una mano, fijando sus miradas. Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron con un brillo peligroso. Su mirada era tan intensa que Hinata incluso temblaba debajo de él. Vaya, él nunca la había mirado así. Se sentía tan amada.

—Hinata…—susurró su nombre antes de besarla.

Dejó que Naruto la hiciera suya una vez más. Esta vez fue diferente, él le hizo el amor tan lentamente y tan dulcemente, que pensó que se iba a derretir en aquel lugar. Lo hicieron una y otra vez, sus cuerpos volviéndose uno sobre aquel mantel de cuadros, en aquel lugar tan mágico para ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué su novio era tan caliente?

Hinata ladeo la mirada y observó a su novio. Naruto estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en un estado de completa desnudez mirando hacia el cielo estrellado con una expresión soñadora. Hacia frio y era muy oscuro. Ellos habían pasado el día tonteando con sus cuerpos y jugando en el agua, la cual se había tornado fría a medida que caían las horas. Sus familias incluso debían de estar preocupados porque no habían dado señales de vida desde las 11 de la mañana pero ella quería estar allí, sin que nadie los molestase.

Se mordió el labio mientras pasaba la mirada por el cuerpo de su novio, el cual podría ver gracias a que la noche estaba muy iluminada. Levantó las piernas y abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas.

Nunca pensó en su vida que estaría así con Naruto. A veces parecía tan irreal su relación.

Cuando vio por primera vez a Naruto en aquel salón de clases, él era como el sol que había iluminado su camino, se había sentido tan atraída a él y mientras más lo conocía más se enamoraba de este. Su grupo de amigos eran tan diferentes a él, resaltaba con su cabello brillante y enérgico. Hinata se había enamorado de esa diferencia y estuvo suspirando por él por mucho tiempo, incluso tenía un pequeño álbum con fotos de Naruto. La única persona que sabía esto era su gemela, le daba algo de vergüenza que Sakura o Ino lo supieran, aunque iba a contárselo a Naruto, de su obsesión por él y de lo muy enamorada que estaba de su novio.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y en ese momento Naruto miro hacia ella. Tenía una sonrisa de felicidad plantada en los labios y se veía tan feliz. Hinata se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, ella ocasionaba esas expresiones en su novio.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?—preguntó su novio y sintió su cálida mano sobre su espalda desnuda, está acariciando su piel y luego moviéndose hacia su cabeza. Su mano se plantó en lo alto de su cabeza—¿Piensas en mí?

Hinata no le respondió. Si, pensaba en él… Levantó la mirada y la fijó en su novio, él seguía sonriendo aun.

—Siéntate aquí…—dijo Naruto señalando el lugar entre sus piernas.

Hinata se sonrojo pero lo hizo. Gateó hasta él, se metió entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en el amplio pecho de su novio. Los brazos de Naruto la rodearon y la pegaron más a él. Hinata sintió sus labios en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Estas algo cohibida hoy…—escuchó que Naruto decía.

¿Cohibida? Hinata sonrió. Quizás si lo estaba pero era que… levantó la mirada un poco y miro por el lugar, ellos habían estado haciendo el amor en aquel lugar como dos posesos, ¿y si alguien los hubiese visto? Puede que el lugar fuera de Naruto pero eso no significaba que nadie podía irrumpir en el aquel terreno que aún no estaba asegurado con vayas.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó ella.

—Está bien—le aseguró Naruto—Me encanta cuando te vuelves toda tímida y te abrazas a mí—la apretó contra su cuerpo y Hinata gimió—Amo que te sonrojes cada vez que te beso y te toco…—sintió como él enterraba el rostro en su pelo—Amo el olor que desprendes—susurró y Hinata cerró los ojos—En realidad amo todo que tenga que ver contigo…

Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos. También amaba todo lo que venía con él, su paquete completo, hasta las ediciones limitadas. Levantó el rostro hacia él quien se había alejado un poco.

—Yo también…—dijo y le ofreció sus labios.

Naruto los aceptó, bajo la cabeza y la besó por enésima vez. Esto era maravilloso pero Naruto rompió el beso, cuando se alejó su rostro se veía acalorado y por el bulto duro que sentía en su baja espalda presionando, debía de estar excitado. Hinata soltó una risita, ellos quizás estarían unidos otra vez pero para la desgracia de Naruto y quizás un poco suya, la protección se había acabado y no quería arriesgarse, aunque… Se llevó una mano al vientre plano. No le molestaría estar con un pequeño Naruto dentro de ella.

—Aunque me gustaría pasar la noche en este lugar, debajo de las estrellas y contigo a mi lado…—dijo Naruto dándole un breve beso—Debemos volver.

Hinata asintió.

El día ya acababa y era algo tarde, debían de ser más de las 7 de la noche. Naruto alejo los brazos de ella y Hinata se puso de pie ante la mirada de su novio. Sintió que este hacia lo mismo detrás de ella y después sus brazos la rodeaban.

—Nunca olvidare este día tan mágico…—escuchó que decía detrás de ella con sus brazos cálidos alrededor de ella—A veces me parece tan irreal lo nuestro que tengo que pellizcarme de vez en cuando.

Hinata movió una mano hacia el brazo que estaba rodeándola y le dio un suave pellizco. Escuchó como él se quejaba. Si, a veces a ella también se lo parecía. Ah, como cambiaba el tiempo. Hace unos meses nunca pensó que estaría así con él, en una cita, en un lugar secreto y mágico frente a un lago y como Dios los trajo al mundo. No, ella no lo había imaginado.

Naruto se alejó de ella y recogió sus ropas esparcidas por el amplio mantel. Le pasó la suya y Hinata la tomó. Comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada fija de Naruto, quien ni siquiera se estaba vistiendo, solo se quedó ahí parado, con su ropa en las manos y completamente excitado. Naruto era insaciable, pero aun así no sucumbió al deseo. Se terminaron de cambiar y recogieron todo.

Una vez en el camino de regreso a la ciudad, Hinata se mantenía mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje oscurecido. El día había terminado pero había sido un día especial que siempre recordaría, incluso contaría a sus hijos en un futuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iban de regreso a su piso.

Habían pasado el día en su lugar secreto. Naruto se había sentido feliz de haber compartido aquel lugar con la mujer que amaba y esperase que algún día pudiese llevarla otra vez allí y no tan solo a ella, sino también a sus hijos porque el asunto no terminara allí. Él no la dejaría ir otra vez, Hinata estaría con él para siempre si Dios lo permitía.

Llegaron al complejo de edificios en el cual Naruto vivía. Naruto entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo y parqueó en un lugar libre. Apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón. Le dio una mirada a Hinata y la cachó mirándolo también. Los grises ojos de Hinata brillaban con felicidad.

—Me estabas mirando…—le dijo Naruto.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa que le iluminó la cara y Naruto quiso cruzar, abrazarla y besarla una vez más. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Él estaba insaciable de su novia. No podía evitarlo, su chica era hermosa y muy caliente. Cuando Hinata se ponía tímida ahí era que más le gustaba, no era que estaba diciendo que su chica no le gustaba, porque se lo había dejado en claro desde que hicieron su relación oficial y desde que…

Bajo la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo. El lazo que Hinata había estado atando su pelo ahora estaba atado a su dedo, simbolizando un anillo. Naruto sonrió. Le había dejado claro lo mucho que le gustaba y lo mucho que la amaba luego de atar ese lazo a su dedo anular. Habían pasado la tarde entera juntos haciendo el amor. Le compraría ese anillo y tendría que planificar un nuevo viaje para dárselo, quería que fuese igual de especial que el día de hoy.

Naruto extendió una mano hacia mano la izquierda de Hinata, tomándola entre las suyas, la levantó y se la llevo a los labios, besándola con suavidad. Ella se merecía lo mejor de él. Quería agradarla siempre ya que ella era la chica que lo sacó de su infelicidad, la chica que le hizo olvidarse de su enamoramiento por la mujer de su hermano, la que hizo que volviese a sonreír y a creer en el amor, la que hizo que los lazos volvieran a unirse una vez más.

Apretó su mano.

Iba a estar por siempre a su lado así como ella estuvo al suyo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Mucho lloriqueo y pañuelos— **

**Se ha acabado. Ya es el capitulo final. Quiero dar gracias a todos aquellos que desde un principio estuvieron apoyando la historia, a aquellos que a mitad de esta brindaron su apoyo y que estuvieron hasta el final. Se les agradece mucho. **

**Si alguien ha visto mi ficha, normalmente yo no hago fanfics NaruHina, el porque de esto es porque me encantan las cosas picantes, mientras que el SasuSaku es una pareja explosiva, el NaruHina es una pareja tierna y cuando hice la historia original me dije: _«Vaya, esta historia parece un fanfic NaruHina»_ Y por eso me decidí traerla a esta pagina. En verdad les agradezco todo el apoyo que me brindaron con sus comentarios y favoritos. No tengo palabras para expresarme mas. Gracias de corazón.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	21. Epilogo

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Epilogo**

_**Can I Celebrate?**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_—Una semana después…_**

Estaba nerviosa.

Había sido invitada a una cena familiar en la casa de los Uzumaki. Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo. La reunión sería bonita si tan solo estuviesen ellos, pero no, los Uzumaki habían invitado a los Uchiha y a los Haruno, y de paso estaba también sus padres con Hanabi. Naruto le había dicho que sus padres querían compartir con los padres de Hinata. Aunque sus padres habían aprobado su relación con Naruto aún se sentía nerviosa y además de ello…

Levantó la mirada hacia los padres de Naruto.

El padre de Naruto se veía tan serio y estricto. Él era una copia exacta de Naruto, con ese pelo rubio de pincho y esos mismos azules ojos, pero a diferencia de su hijo, no parecía muy amable. Había escuchado hablar de él, de que era muy amable pero no entendía porque tenía esa cara esa noche. ¿Acaso era por ella? ¿Tal vez por sus padres? No lo sabía pero esto la tenía algo mal. Hinata durante toda la cena se había sentido sin aire, con las manos sudadas y creía que no había murmurado más de veinte palabras en toda la velada.

Sintió una mano tocarle el brazo.

Hinata movió la mirada hacia la persona que estaba a su derecha en aquel sofá. Era Naruto quien le había tocado. Sintió como su mano bajaba por su brazo izquierdo hasta tomarle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos, sintió un fuerte apretón.

Sonrió. Le estaba dando ánimos y fuerza. Su nerviosismo era algo inexplicable, sabía que los Uzumaki sabían sobre su relación con Naruto y sus propios padres también lo sabían, todos en aquella sala lo sabían. No sabía porque estaba actuando así pero…

Miro hacia el padre de Naruto. El hombre tenía un vaso de sake en la mano y hablaba amenamente con el patriarca de los Uchiha, Fugaku, mientras tomaba. Cuando llego a la casa familiar de los Uzumaki con Naruto a su lado, la madre de Naruto, Kushina la había envuelto entre sus brazos y la había felicitado, pero cuando llego el momento de recibir la enhorabuena del padre de su novio, Minato simplemente la miro y sonrió, no dijo más nada. No sabía que eso significaba. ¿La aceptaba como novia de su hijo o simplemente era lo contrario?

—Cálmate…—escuchó que Naruto le susurraba.

Hinata volvió a mirar a su novio.

—Es que yo…—comenzó a decir pero Naruto dio otro apretón.

—Estás muy nerviosa.

Hinata hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo no iba a estar nerviosa? No sabía lo que pensaba el padre de su novio sobre ella. Durante la velada entera mientras el grupo hablaba y cada vez que ella salía a relucir en los temas, el hombre no decía nada, incluso su padre le había preguntado que pensaba sobre la relación de ellos y el señor Minato no había contestado la pregunta.

—Hinata…

¿Y si él no la quería como novia de Naruto? ¿Qué haría entonces? Deseaba recibir su bendición y ser felices de ahora en adelante, pero si él no se la daba entonces… Bajo la cabeza. A pesar de que estarían felices, habría algo que aún no estaría resuelto y cuando pensara en ello se pondría triste.

—Hinata…

—¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?—escuchó que una voz femenina preguntaba.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia la madre de Naruto, la cual estaba sentada en un sofá más grande, junto a su esposo y los Uchiha. La mujer le sonreía con felicidad. Bueno, claro que debía de estar feliz, su hijo al fin había encontrado la felicidad. Cualquier madre estaría feliz de ello.

—No pasa nada…—murmuró con un tono de voz bajo que deseo haberlo dicho con un tono más alto, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar bien.

—¿En serio?—preguntó la mujer arqueando una perfecta ceja roja. Aunque Naruto se parecía mucho a su padre, había rasgos de su madre en él y tenía que decir que la mujer para la edad que tenía, se veía muy bien, esperaba que cuando llegara a esa edad se viese igual—Te ves un poco pálida…—escuchó que dijo Kushina.

¿Pálida? Bueno, se sentía sudorosa y de seguro debía de estar como un papel, pero la razón de esto era porque estaba nerviosa.

—¿No estarás embarazada?—preguntó su propia madre tirando una gran bomba y Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

—¡No me jodas!—exclamó Hanabi levantándose rápidamente de su lugar y mirándola con sorpresa.

Todos en la sala la miraron de igual forma mientras Hinata miraba estupefacta a su madre por sugerir tal cosa. De cualquier cosa que podía decir, sugería que estaba embarazada. Podía ser su periodo que muy pronto estaría visitándola o quizás que estaba mal del estómago, pero no embarazada.

Una risita.

Hinata miro hacia su novio quien comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas. Esto debía de estar resultándole muy divertido al muy tonto. Hinata le dio un codazo el cual hizo que Naruto tosiera pero aun así no dejo de reírse.

—Naruto-kun—se quejó ella mirándolo con los labios fruncidos.

Naruto dejo de reírse y la miro, se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios. Luego se colocó derecho en su lugar y miro hacia la madre de Hinata.

—No es por eso, señora Hyuuga…—murmuró Naruto.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—preguntó Hanabi a Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué seguían insistiendo en el tema? Ella no estaba embarazada. Miro hacia Sakura quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios. No, no estaba como Sakura. Además, ellos se cuidaban y ella comenzaría la semana entrante a tomar la píldora. Aún no había niños en su lista.

—¿En serio quieres que hable de métodos anticonceptivos delante de mis padres, de los Uchiha, de mis amigos y de mis suegros Hanabi?—preguntó Naruto con las cejas arqueadas—Eso está muy mal…—murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hanabi se puso colorada y Hinata sonrió. Vaya, hacía tiempo que no había visto a su hermana ruborizarse. Hanabi volvió a tomar asiento y desvió la mirada lejos de Naruto. Su hermana estaba avergonzada y ella estaba feliz por ello.

Naruto movió la cabeza.

—De todos modos, Hinata solo está nerviosa—comentó y la mencionada bajo la cabeza—Teme a papa…

Ese idiota. No tenía que decir eso y menos delante de esa persona. Hinata miro tímidamente hacia el padre de Naruto quien tomó un trago de su bebida en ese momento, el hombre bajo el vaso y fijo la mirada en ella. Hinata trago nerviosa. El padre de Naruto soltó una carcajada y Hinata se apretó contra en cuerpo de su novio. ¿Por qué se reía?

—¿A que le temes?—preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa sincera. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había pasado? Hace un rato aquel hombre había tenido una expresión austera y ahora, parecía brillar así como lo hacía su hijo.

Hinata pasó saliva.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió, ahora estaba avergonzada. Tendría una pequeña conversación con Naruto más tarde.

—Si es a mí no deberías…—murmuró el padre de su novio.

—Papa has estado mirando raro a Hinata y además de eso, tu presencia es intimidante. Desde que llegamos has estado así…—explicó Naruto quien había fruncido el ceño y Hinata le agradeció.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir?—preguntó el hombre—La hija de Hiashi es muy hermosa e inteligente, solo he estado preguntándome como puede estar al lado de un tonto como tú.

—¡Padre!—exclamó Naruto avergonzado y se cruzó de brazos—Gracias por el apoyo—dijo su novio haciendo un puchero.

El padre de Naruto rió.

—Es que no me cabe explicación—dijo Minato encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte…—dijo Naruto refunfuñando.

—Créeme que ya lo estoy haciendo…—dijo su padre y miro a Hinata—Solo me sorprende de que estés con Naruto.

—Igual yo estoy sorprendido…—murmuró el padre de Hinata. Hinata vio como su padre le daba una mirada alegre—Saber que mi pequeña calabacita está saliendo con alguien, me sorprende—su padre soltó una risita—Siempre pensé que sería Hanabi la primera en tener pareja y que Hinata sería la última en conseguir pareja—dijo y Hinata arqueo las cejas—A veces quiero encerrarla en casa y alejarla de los hombres.

—¿Tan malo soy?—preguntó Naruto poniéndose blanco. Hinata sonrió, ahora era el turno de Naruto de ponerse nervioso. Amaba a su padre.

—No tú, pero…—su padre hizo una mueca y luego un ademan—Solo es que soy muy protector con mi hija. Y eres hijo de Minato—dijo mirando a este último con el ceño fruncido—Pero está bien ahora, no me opongo a la relación.

—Es chistoso como soy la menor por unos minutos y papa es tan protector con Hinata—dijo su Hanabi soltando una carcajada—¿No es algo loco?

—Es porque eres una chica madura y demasiado despierta—explicó su padre la razón por la que protegía a Hinata—Pero mi calabacita es una chica tranquila, con un alma tan pura e inocente.

—¡Por favor!—exclamó Hanabi—Créeme padre, eso era antes pero desde que esta con Naruto-kun…—Hanabi señaló a Hinata y esta la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué mierda estaba tratando de decir su hermana?—Esta ya dejo de ser inocente.

—Por favor, ignoremos eso…—dijo Hinata ruborizándose y avergonzándose por lo que su hermana estaba diciendo.

Sí, todos debían de saber que tenían sexo, no eran unos niños y Naruto era un hombre maduro y derecho, pero que siguieran con el tema otra vez la ponía más nerviosa que antes. No debían de hablar de sus intimidades delante de los Uchiha, sus suegros y sus padres.

—De todos modos—dijo Naruto con las mejillas rojas, al parecer lo que dijo Hanabi le había afectado—Le prometo señor Hyuuga que su hija está segura conmigo—dijo levantando el mentón—No tiene de que preocuparse. Yo se la cuidare—dijo esto último buscando su mano y dándole un apretón.

Qué lindo lo que Naruto había dicho. Hinata apretó su mano y sintió el corazón hincharse de la emoción por sus palabras.

—Eso espero—su padre asintió y luego se pasó una mano por la barbilla—Mira que tengo unos sables muy afilados en casa y se usarlos muy bien—murmuro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos en la sala quedaron mudos. ¿Qué? Hinata miro a su padre con las cejas arqueadas.

Una risita.

—Solo bromeaba—dijo Hiashi levantando una mano y haciendo un ademan de manos.

—Bueno, Hinata-chan…—murmuró el padre de Naruto—¿Estas segura de estar con este imbécil?—preguntó señalando a su hijo.

¿Por qué siempre preguntaban eso? Naruto era un hombre bueno, quizás tuvo sus momentos en los que fue un patán pero eran errores del pasado. Hinata se pegó más a su novio y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, ella lo amaba de esa manera, además, nadie era perfecto.

—A mí me gusta tal y como es…—dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos.

La sala permaneció tranquila y a Hinata le gusto esto. Debían de aceptar que a ella le gustaba tal y como era Naruto con todos sus errores y defectos.

—Muchas gracias Hinata por aceptar a Naruto tal y como es, siempre me queje de que el nunca conseguiría pareja por como es, pero el saber que lo aceptaste con todos sus defectos, como madre, me siento orgullosa por esto—dijo Kushina con una sonrisa sincera—Les deseo mucha suerte a ambos en su relación y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría tener algún pequeño Naruto correteando por mi hogar.

Hinata rió.

—Gracias, espero que muy pronto—dijo mirando a Naruto con amor.

Este le sonrió y le devolvió la mirada.

La conversación, gracias a Dios, se movió a otro tema familiar. No era que le molestase hablar de su relación con Naruto pero esto la ponía muy nerviosa el que hablasen de ella. Por suerte el grupo comenzó a hablar de Sakura y de su embarazo.

Naruto apretó su mano y sintió su cálido aliento en su oreja.

—Salgamos un poco mientas estos joden a Sasuke—susurró Naruto refiriéndose a que en ese momento estaban bromeando de que Sasuke no espero ni unas semanas antes de embarazar a Sakura.

Hinata asintió.

Se pusieron de pie pero nadie comentó sobre ello, así que Naruto y Hinata abandonaron la sala. Ellos subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y caminaron por un pasillo entapizado y con una gran alfombra color vino hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de color caoba.

Naruto la abrió y se apartó para dejarla entrar. Hinata dio unos pasos hacia delante hasta estar dentro de la habitación. Se quedó mirándola, analizándola. Había una pequeña cama en el centro del cuarto con colchas de un tono naranja pálido, había muchos posters de superhéroes y bandas de rock, en un rincón había un gran estante lleno de libros y algunos trofeos. Se acercó a este y miro los trofeos, había algunos de campeonatos de fútbol.

—Vaya, mi novio era genial…—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Naruto rio.

—Sigo siéndolo…—dijo con orgullo en su voz Naruto.

Hinata sonrió y miro hacia los libros. Al parecer a su novio siempre le gusto la tecnología porque la mayoría de los libros que había en el estante eran de electrónica y tecnología.

—Ven aquí…—dijo Naruto y luego sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, sus cuerpos estuvieron demasiado cerca.

Hinata sintió el cálido aliento de Naruto en su oreja y luego su rostro fue levantado con una mano para después sentir los suaves labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Ummm… Delicioso. Naruto la beso pero él no profundizo el beso, ya que se separó y la miro con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—Siempre desee hacer algo pervertido en mi cuarto…—murmuró y sin preguntarle ni nada, la tomó entre brazos. Hinata chilló y se agarró a su cuello mientras Naruto caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación y la dejaba sobre la pequeña cama.

—Naruto-kun…—murmuró Hinata.

Naruto se subió en la cama, cerniéndose encima de ella. Hinata se sintió aprisionada contra su cuerpo. La cama era pequeña y solo una persona podía estar en ella, bueno, depende de la postura. Hinata sonrió y subió los brazos, colocándolos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. Acercó sus labios y unió sus bocas.

—Tus padres están abajo así que la idea está descartada…—dijo ella una vez que se separaron y con una sonrisa refiriéndose a lo que Naruto había dicho antes.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Siempre he sido un niño rebelde, cariño mío…—dijo Naruto moviendo la boca hacia su cuello, donde la besó y la acaricio con los labios—Pero tienes razón…—murmuró y se bajó de encima de ella.

Hinata se sentó en la cama al igual que Naruto quien se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras que su otra mano estaba posada sobre su pelvis. Hinata se rió y se acercó a Naruto, se colocó de rodillas detrás de su novio y colocó los brazos por su cuello. Naruto gimió y Hinata miró hacia abajo. Vaya, su novio era un chico muy pervertido.

—Veo que estas feliz…—dijo mirando como la tela de su oscuro pantalón se levantaba un poco en el área de su pelvis.

—La verdad es que estoy anhelante de ti—dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza hacia ella—Verte toda nerviosa delante de mis padres y ver cómo te ruborizabas por cualquier cosa, ha hecho que mi deseo por ti se descontrole, por eso quise subir para que pudiese resolver mi estado.

—No tendré relaciones bajo el techo de tus padres—dijo Hinata con un puchero.

—Eres una niña demasiada buena…—murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Tú eres un chico muy malo…—dijo Hinata acercándose más y dándole un beso en los labios—Pero me gustas así.

Naruto rio.

—¿Qué tanto te gusto?

Hinata arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué no ha quedado claro?

—Si…—dijo Naruto—Me ha quedado claro pero…

Naruto tomó sus brazos y los alejó de sí. Hinata miró confundida como él se levantaba y se daba la vuelta. Su novio se quedó de pie frente a ella. Hinata tragó nerviosa y se movió en la cama, gasta quedar sentada en el mismo sitio donde Naruto había estado antes. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Naruto tenía una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué tramaba?

—¿En serio te casarías conmigo Hinata-chan?—preguntó Naruto.

Hinata lo miro confundida. ¿A qué venia eso? Había aceptado hace una semana ya, le había dicho que si muchas veces, recordó ella. Cuando habían estado en el lugar secreto de Naruto habían hecho el amor y mientras ella había estado moviéndose encima de su novio, este pregunto varias veces si en verdad aceptaba, en medio de gemidos Hinata le respondió que sí. No había dudas de ello. Sería su esposa cuando llegara el momento.

—Sabes que si…

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió más y su mano vagó hacia su chaqueta negra, Naruto hurgó dentro de ella hasta que Hinata vio como este sacaba una pequeña y oscura caja terciopelada. ¿Acaso era…? ¡Oh dios mío! Hinata abrió la boca y levantó las manos para taparla. Si, era eso lo que había pensado al verla.

—Entonces deberíamos hacerlo oficial…—dijo Naruto acercándose y bajando su cuerpo a la altura de Hinata, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

Hinata sintió como sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que se asomaban.

—Sé que te pedí matrimonio en nuestro lugar secreto y que el lazo que tienes en la muñeca simbolizó nuestra unión…—dijo Naruto y Hinata miró el lazo en su muñeca, desde ese día lo llevaba atado en aquella área y no había querido quitárselo.

—Yo…

—Quiero que digas otra vez que si…—murmuró Naruto mientras abría la cajita frente a ella. Hinata abrió la boca al ver el contenido de esta. Solo podía ver la piedra que era un diamante mediano en corte de princesa con pequeñas piedrecillas azules al lado de este.

Naruto lo sacó de la caja y dejo que la caja cayese al suelo para poder tomar su mano izquierda entre la suya. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a retumbar y esta sintió las manos sudadas. Ella había fantaseado con esto desde siempre. Naruto levantó el anillo, el cual tenía las piedras en una banda de oro blanco.

—¿Hinata?

Hinata cerró la boca y miró a Naruto a los ojos.

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hinata rió. Claro que lo deseaba.

—Sí, Naruto-kun…—murmuró ella deseando tirarse entre sus brazos.

Naruto sonrió y acercó el aro a su dedo anular, comenzando a deslizarlo por este hasta que estuvo hasta el final del dedo. Hinata sonrió y Naruto levantó la mano, le besó el dorso y luego la palma de esta para después darle una mordida leve.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado otra vez…

Hinata sonrió.

—Sabes que me casaría contigo aunque no hubiese un anillo—dijo Hinata. Aunque tuviese este anillo en su mente siempre quedaría grabado que aquel lazo que tenía alrededor de su muñeca izquierda simbolizaba un anillo.

—Pero quiero dejarle claro a la gente que eres mía y que me perteneces…—murmuró Naruto dando otro beso a su mano.

—¡Que posesivo!—bromeo Hinata y los ojos de Naruto adoptaron un brillo peligroso.

Naruto se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia ella. Acunó su rostro con sus manos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sin romper el beso, la empujo hacia atrás, hasta que la espalda de Hinata estuvo sobre el colchón, Naruto se cernió sobre ella y comenzó a devorarle la boca mientras que acariciaba su cuerpo con sus expertas manos.

Hinata correspondió gustosa. Incluso levantó las piernas y gracias al vestido que llevaba, pudo rodear la cintura de Naruto sin ningún contratiempo. Muy pronto seria la señora de Naruto Uzumaki. Deseaba que llegase ese día, sería el mejor día de su vida.

—Vamos a darle la noticia a nuestros padres y luego nos iremos de aquí…—dijo Naruto rompiendo el beso y Hinata se quejó, deseaba que el la besara más. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente y sonrió peligrosamente—Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que te duela caminar.

¿Hasta que le duela caminar? Hinata se ruborizo y tragó nerviosa. Debía preparase para ello.

Naruto le tomó de la mano izquierda y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama. Sin romper el contacto de sus manos, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta que estuvieron en la sala otra vez. Cuando entraron, todos cesaron sus conversaciones y dirigieron las miradas hacia ellos. Espera un momento… Hinata fijo la mirada en Sasuke y luego en Sakura quienes sonreían felices, después pasó la mirada por Hanabi. Su hermana la miraba con una mirada maliciosa. ¿Acaso ella…?

—Tengo una noticia…—anunció Naruto dando un paso hacia delante. Naruto hinchó su pecho y soltó el aire que había retenido—Hinata y yo nos hemos comprometidos…—anunció a todos. Algunos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y otros sonrieron felices.

Hinata se sintió como si fuera desmayarse allí. Era algo vergonzoso.

—Vaya, otra sorpresa—escuchó que su padre decía luego de salir de la sorpresa.

Hinata sonrió, si para sus padres eran demasiadas sorpresas. Se acercó más a su novio y apoyo la cabeza en su brazo.

—Sé que tenemos poco tiempo saliendo pero espero que puedan darnos su bendición… —continuó Naruto y Hinata sintió como este le apretaba la mano, al parecer Naruto aún no seguía seguro de que sus padres estuviese de acuerdo en su relación.

—Eso ya está querido—dijo la madre de Hinata—Tienes nuestra bendición—murmuró con una sonrisa sincera.

—Vaya entonces el asunto es oficial ahora…—dijo su padre.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Uno a uno, se fueron acercando. Primero, fueron los Uzumaki, quienes se acercaron a abrazarlos. Hinata fue envuelta en los fuertes brazos del padre de Naruto, lo que se sintió algo extraño pero estaba segura de que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a la presencia intimidante del hombre y luego en los frágiles de la madre de Naruto. Después sus propios padres se acercaron y dieron su bendición, su padre se quejó un poco de esto pero dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella. Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron, el primero le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Naruto y luego un abrazo, le dijo algo a su amigo que Hinata no alcanzó a escuchar, luego se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Quién lo diría? Una vez le advertí a Naruto que no tonteara contigo y que fuera en serio, pero no pensé que se volvería tan serio—murmuró Sasuke con una sonrisa, dio un paso hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, escucho como Naruto refunfuñaba por esto y Hinata soltó una risita—Sé que es extraño pero…—él se encogió de hombros—Mucha suerte con el Dobe de Naruto—dijo esto último y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla lo que dejo a Hinata sorprendida—Suerte para ambos.

Hinata levantó una mano y la colocó sobre la mejilla donde Sasuke la había besado. Y ella que había siempre pensado que Sasuke era un cretino arrogante. No parecía tan malo. Hinata sonrió y asintió. Cuando fue el turno de Sakura, esta se quejó de que no podía abrazarla como ella quería gracias a su enorme vientre, pero de todos modos le dio un breve abrazo y le dijo que esperaba que siguiese sus pasos. Era posible que siguiera los pasos de su amiga pero no ahora, aunque le gustaría tener un pequeño Naruto moviéndose por su apartamento.

Cuando fue el turno de Hanabi. Esta se acercó con los brazos cruzados y se detuvo frente a Naruto. Estos dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que Hanabi soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza.

—Espero que cumplas con tu palabra—dijo Hanabi y Hinata arqueo las cejas. ¿A qué se refería su hermana?

—Claro que lo haré…—le aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano pero Hanabi golpeo esa mano y se acercó para abrazarlo. Escuchó como Hanabi le decía que si no cumplía con su palabra iba a hacerle pagar por ello.

—¿Que traman?—preguntó Hinata cruzándose de brazos. No entendía que tenían entre manos aquellos dos.

Hanabi y Naruto se separaron y se miraron sonrientes para después mirarla a ella de la misma forma.

—Le dije que le iba a conseguir novio—le informó Naruto.

—Pero estas con…—comenzó a decir Hinata mirando a Hanabi pero antes de siquiera decir el nombre de _esa_ persona, su hermana levantó una mano y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Hinata.

—No digas su nombre…—dijo Hanabi entrecerrando los ojos.

Hinata asintió. Hanabi sonrió feliz y dejo caer la mano. Otra vez se cruzó de brazos.

—De todos modos me debe algunos favores—dijo ella y Hinata se preguntó cuáles eran esos favores, como si Hanabi supiese lo que pensaba, esta sonrió—Fui yo la que le dije lo que pasaba contigo cuando te alejaste de él por el episodio de Shion metiéndose entre ustedes…—dijo ella y Hinata paso saliva, se había olvidado un poco de esto pero de todos modos no importaba. Ella había hecho las paces con Shion, incluso cuando estuvo visitando a Sakura hace unos días, se encontró con esta en la casa y hablaron amenamente.

—Sí, recuerdo eso…—dijo Naruto—También me ha dado un par de consejos—continuó Naruto—Además de ello, el día de nuestra cita, fue ella quien te puso tan hermosa…—murmuró Naruto paseando la mirada por el cuerpo de Hinata, de seguro recordando cómo estaba vestida ese día y como él disfrutó quitando su ropa.

—Pero fueron las estilistas—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de su hermana llamearon.

—No seas cretina, fui yo…—dijo Hanabi señalándose a sí misma—Y además de eso…—Hanabi se acercó y tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Hanabi se quedó mirando el anillo con una sonrisa para después mirarla a la cara—¿Quién crees que le dio tu medida a Naruto?

Oh. Por eso había estado toda sonriente cuando bajaron a la sala. Sabia para lo que habían subido al cuarto de Naruto. Miro hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, Sasuke también debía de haber estado enterado al igual que Sakura.

—Gracias entonces…

—Así que…—Hanabi dejo caer la mano de Hinata y se acercó otra vez a Naruto. Enterró un dedo en su pecho—Si no me consigues lo que quiero voy a córtate _El Junior_, Naruto…—dijo Hanabi y Hinata rio por el nombre que Hanabi le había puesto al miembro de su novio.

—Más bien es un _Senior_…—dijo Hinata con una risita.

—¿Hinata-chan hablando de tamaños?—murmuró Hanabi levantando las cejas.

Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos y miro hacia donde estaban los Uchiha, los padres de Naruto y los suyos, estos estaban en una conversación muy profunda entre ellos. Qué bueno que no la habían escuchado. Soltó una risita y señaló a Naruto.

—Naruto me ha pegado su perversión…—dijo echándole la culpa a su novio con una sonrisa.

—¿Ahora soy la mala influencia?—preguntó Naruto con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, lo eres, cariño…—murmuró Hinata acercándose y besándolo brevemente.

Cuando Hinata se apartó, Naruto la miro con una mirada profunda y peligrosa para después pasarse la lengua por los labios.

—Bueno…—dijo Naruto y se pasó la mano por la cabeza—¡Señores esto es todo por hoy!—exclamó en la sala y luego la tomó de la mano. La arrastró hacia la salida y Hinata tuvo que despedirse de ellos moviendo la mano en el aire.

Una vez afuera, caminaron hacia el todoterreno de Naruto, pero antes de él abriera la puerta la atestó contra el vehículo y su cuerpo. Le tomó la cara con las manos e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos.

—No me tientes, Hinata…—murmuró Naruto.

—¿Tentar? ¿Cuándo lo hice?

—Cuando hablaste sobre mi pene, cuando me dijiste que te pegue mi perversión y luego cuando me besaste…—enumeró Naruto.

Ah… Eso. Hinata sonrió.

—Eres insaciable.

Naruto no dijo nada solo la miro con una mirada profunda y se apartó. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la dejo entrar. Unos quince minutos después, estaban ya en el complejo de apartamentos donde Naruto vivía. Iban en el ascensor y Naruto estaba demasiado calmado. Normalmente cuando subían en el ascensor, este se volvía un pervertido y más últimamente después de que vio esa película perversa, pero ahora. Naruto estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, como si se estuviese reprimiendo. ¿Quería parecer un caballero ahora?

Hinata soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrían en el piso correcto. Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hacia la puerta del apartamento de Naruto. Este se detuvo para abrirla y una vez abierta, se apartó para dejarla pasar pero Hinata no se movió del lugar. Oh… Ella recordaba la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Naruto la miro confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hinata sonrió.

—Solo recordé cuando vine a tu piso aquella vez…—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Ese mismo día beso a Naruto por primera vez y casi estuvo entre sus brazos. Lo recordaba todo tan perfectamente.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos mirándola confundido hasta que sonrió. Dio un paso hacia dentro del piso y Hinata abrió la boca cuando la puerta frente a ella se cerró. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué le había cerrado la puerta en la cara? Hinata se acercó y levantó la mano, tocando.

—Naruto abre…

—No fue así como tocaste cuando viniste aquí…—dijo Naruto desde adentro.

¿Qué? Oh. Hinata sonrió y movió la mano hacia el timbre. Presionó el botón como algunas cinco veces y rápidamente hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente. Hinata miró a Naruto y como este aba un paso hacia ella. La rodeó entre sus brazos y unió sus bocas. La besó con fervor.

—¿Te hubiese gustado de esta manera aquel día?—preguntó Naruto cuando rompió el beso.

Ummm… ¿Le hubiese gustado de esa forma? La verdad era que no. A pesar de que Naruto fue un poco tosco con ella ese día, lo que vino después, en la noche, fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Lo había besado por primera vez y había sentido su toque, nunca podría olvidarlo.

—La verdad es que no…

—Eres mala—dijo Naruto sonriendo—Pero me alegro de que las cosas hayan sucedido como sucedieron, antes pensaba que podría cambiar algunas cosas del pasado pero…—él hizo una mueca—Si las hubiera cambiado no estaríamos como estamos hoy…—Naruto entrelazó sus manos—Te amo de todas formas y en verdad me alegro de que estemos juntos otra vez.

Ella también se alegraba. No le gustaría cambiar nada del pasado, aunque haya habido algunas dificultades y personas que resultaron lastimadas, al final el destino sabía hacer sus cosas.

—No me arrepiento de tocar tu timbre insaciablemente ese día y limpiar tu piso aunque eso…—se miró las manos—Me rompí algunas de mis uñas a pesar de que ya me había acostumbrado a ello.

—Te dije que no tenías que hacerlo.

Ella se encogió de hombre.

—Me alegra haberte sacado de la suciedad.

—¿Tan sucio estaba?

—Daba asco verte—le aseguró Hinata recordando el aspecto de Naruto de aquel día—Tu que eres tan guapo verte con una barba de más de una semana, toda sucia y con un olor algo asqueroso. Repugnante y hediendo a alcohol—ella arrugó la nariz.

—Eso pensaste de mí ese día…—murmuró Naruto.

Hinata rió.

—Sí, hedías muy mal pero cuando te bañaste y te afeitaste…—Hinata se pasó la lengua por los labios y se ruborizo recordando el aspecto del después. Además de que este había salido desnudo del baño y ese día vio como él se veía sin ropa. Complemente delicioso. Era una chica suertuda.

—Umm…—murmuró Naruto—Pervertida—dijo Naruto como sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Aprendí del mejor—dijo Hinata alzando el mentón.

—Entonces lo haría otra vez con tal de que tú fueras la que me rescatara y me vieses desnudo—dijo Naruto bajando la cara y besándola otra vez.

Hinata le correspondió el beso mientras entraban, sin dejar de besarse, al piso. Si y ella volvería a tocar su timbre una y otra vez, estaría encantada de volver a repetirlo todo como fue.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Can you celebrate? Can you kiss me tonight? We will love long long time... **

**(Can You Celebrate - Namie Amuro)**

**El tal epilogo. Se que no es lo que esperaban. Se que querían boda y no se las di porque es ladilla escribir un capitulo que trate de una boda, no he ido a muchas y para el colmo lo único atrayente de estas en la comida hahaha. Lo siento es mi opinión y que ademas de eso, en la historia original esta así, así que lo deje como tal.**

**Les daré un aviso por aquí, es para decirle que aun falta un ultimo capitulo que sera publicado el próximo viernes, así que esperenlo con ansias para darle un cierre con broche de oro. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	22. Capitulo Especial

**.**

**By Your Side**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo Especial**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**"Whatever happened in the past, and whatever will happen in the future... **

**I will always be right by your side... "**

**.**

**.**

**_Cinco años después…_**

Sonrió mientras miraba a su esposo jugar con su ahijado Sanosuke. Hinata apoyó la cadera sobre el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de los mellizos mientras los observaba, los dos estaban jugando con figuritas de acción y riéndose. Se llevó una mano al corazón y miró la escena con ternura. Naruto y ella se habían quedado en la casa de Sasuke y Sakura cuidando a los niños mientras la última daba a luz a su tercer hijo.

La cosa se había puesto algo fea unos momentos antes. Ellos habían estado en su casa, viendo un partido de futbol cuando Naruto recibió una llamada. Sasuke había llamado a Naruto y le había dicho que Sakura se había puesto de parto, rápidamente ellos se cambiaron y salieron hacia la casa de Sasuke, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de la de ellos, encontrándose con Sai e Ino, quienes se habían quedado con los niños.

Sai les había dicho que Sasuke se había puesto algo histérico, cosa rara, pero se entendía su situación y entonces Hinata había sugerido que Sai e Ino fueran a estar con ellos mientras que Naruto y ella se quedaban con los niños. Luego de un momento, Sai fue el primero en marcharse a estar con la pareja mientras Ino se quedó arreglando la bolsa de Sakura, después, esta se fue dejándolos solos.

Naruto se había hecho cargo de la situación ya que los niños habían quedado en el limbo y muy asustados, pero como todo "tío" consentido, su esposo había hecho que los niños se olvidaran un poco del asunto jugando con ellos y divirtiéndolos mientras tanto. Aunque Hinata sabía que en algún momento estos se iban a dar cuenta y exigirían ver a sus padres.

—Nana…—murmuró una voz aniñada detrás de él.

Hinata se volvió y bajo la cabeza, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos negros. La pequeña había estado en el baño y como se estaba haciendo grande, a Saaya no le gustaba que estuviesen con ella dentro del cuarto mientras hacia sus necesidades. Hinata sonrió, en eso se parecía a Sakura. Estiró una mano hacia Saaya, esta negó con la cabeza y abrió los brazos mientras se inclinaba sobre las puntas de sus pies. Ah, ya veía lo que quería. Hinata se inclinó y tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña, luego se volvió y entró por completo a la habitación de los niños. Vio como Naruto la miraba rápidamente y luego volvía la vista hacia Sanosuke quien hablaba velozmente. Tomaron asiento en un sofá del cuarto y Hinata colocó a la niña sobre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres helado, Saaya-chan?—preguntó Hinata mirando a la hermosa niña.

La niña negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada. Debía de estar triste por su madre. Sai les había dicho que los niños habían estado cerca de Sakura cuando esta se puso en labores de parto y que habían estado llorando, bueno, eso podía ver. Los ojitos de la pequeña estaban rojos y su nariz estaba algo mocosa.

Hinata pasó una mano por su azabache pelo corto y luego la bajo hasta su espalda, acariciándola con ternura. Era tan linda la hija de Sakura, bueno, no tan solo ella… Hinata desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño Sanosuke, este también era un niño hermoso. Sasuke y Sakura debían de estar orgullosos de sus pequeños.

—Todo estará bien cariño…—dijo Hinata plantando un beso en lo alto de su cabeza, su cabello olio a fresas y Hinata enterró la nariz en aquel dulce olor.

—Mami estaba llorando mucho…—murmuró la niña mirándola con sus grandes ojitos.

—Lo sé pero estará bien muy pronto con una gran sorpresa para ustedes—le dijo Hinata animando a la niña.

—¿Sorpresa?

Hinata asintió. Una gran sorpresa para ellos dos, un hermanito o hermanita pequeña. Se preguntó que sexo tendría él bebe, nadie sabía, ni siquiera los padres. Según había escuchado, Sasuke y Sakura habían hecho una apuesta por el sexo del bebe. Hinata soltó una risita. Esos dos tontos. Umm… Hinata miro hacia su esposo. Quizás ella…

—Tía yo si quiero helado—dijo Sanosuke quien había dejado a Naruto para acercase a ella, al parecer la escucho sugiriéndole helado a Saaya. Hinata sonrió, a diferencia de Saaya quien era algo tranquila, Sanosuke era muy vivaz y activo, tenía la misma personalidad de su madre, toda hiperactiva.

Hinata asintió.

—¿Sigues sin querer?—preguntó a la pequeña.

Saaya se quedó unos segundos en silencio pero asintió después. Hinata se puso de pie mientras sostenía a la pequeña en sus brazos y salió de la habitación con Sanosuke a sus pies. Bajaron hacia la cocina y dejo a Saaya en una silla de desayunador con seguridad para niños. Naruto que también bajo con ellos, tomó a Sanosuke y lo colocó en otra de las sillas.

—Gracias—le agradeció mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el refrigerador.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos niños estaban comiendo sus respectivos helados, fresa para Saaya y chocolate para Sanosuke. Sabía que estaba mal darles tanto helado pero necesitaba distraerlos y los juegos parecían no hacer el trabajo necesario. ¿Qué más les gustaba a los niños? A pesar de que a veces los cuidaba cuando Sasuke y Sakura deseaban estar unos momentos a solas, siempre era Naruto quien hacia la mayor parte del trabajo, quien los atendía y jugaba con ellos.

Hinata hizo una mueca y se rasco un lado de la cabeza. Bueno, tendría que aprender algunas cosas ya que muy pronto ella… Se mordió el labio inferior. Y hablando de eso… Miro hacia Naruto.

—Te ves también junto a ellos…—murmuró Hinata observando a Naruto quien se había colocado entre Sanosuke y Saaya quienes comenzaron a discutir por quien tenía el mejor sabor de helado.

Naruto sonrió y asintió.

—Lo se…—murmuró Naruto.

Hinata se mordió el labio y se pasó una mano por el pelo recogido en una alta coleta. ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que decirle esto a Naruto? ¿En la oscuridad del dormitorio? ¿Mientras cenaban? ¿Ahora? No sabía qué hacer. Bueno… Veremos qué tal le iba.

—Te gustan mucho los niños, ¿no?—preguntó, la cual era una pregunta estúpida. Claro que a Naruto le gustaban los niños, este se había puesto medio loco los hijos de sus mejores amigos habían nacido, incluso insistía en que estos le llamasen tío.

Naruto rio y luego la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Claro, son mis sobrinos y además de eso, si no me gustaran no estaría siempre cerca de ellos—dijo Naruto y le paso una mano a Sanosuke por la cabeza—Son mis pequeños angelitos.

Hinata sonrió feliz. Quizás era el momento.

—¿T-te gustaría tener uno?—preguntó, lanzando la pregunta sin acompañante.

Naruto dejó de sonreír y la miro boquiabierto. Oh, lo había sorprendido. Hinata soltó una risita. Bueno, tenían casi cinco años de casados y no habían tocado ese tema, Hinata se había estado preguntando si era porque no estaban preparados o si era porque a Naruto no le gustaría tener un bebe. Ya sabía que él amaba a los niños pero se preguntó si estos fueran propios los iba a querer igual.

—¿Hinata-chan que estás diciendo…?—murmuró Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

—So-solo pregunto…—murmuró ella desviando la mirada, algo nerviosa.

Naruto soltó una risita y Hinata lo volvió a mirar para ver como él rodeaba la isla desayunadora, deteniéndose frente a ella. Le tomó una mano y se la llevó al corazón. Hinata sintió como el corazón de su esposo latía con mucha rapidez.

—Claro que me gustaría tener un pequeño Naruto o una pequeña Hinata…—dijo echando un vistazo hacia los niños, luego regresó su azulada mirada a ella—¿Pero por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno…—Hinata sintió las manos sudadas—Fe-felicidades entonces porque serás padre—dijo rápidamente y vio como la cara de Naruto se ponía blanca de la sorpresa. Su esposo se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, todo estupefacto.

Okay, no debió decirlo de esa manera tan rápida pero su cara en ese momento era divertida. Si hubiese sabido que él reaccionaria de esa manera hubiese traído una cámara de video. Rápidamente se vio abrazada por los fuertes brazos de Naruto y pegada a su cálido cuerpo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Estaba triste?

Naruto se apartó un poco y la miró a la cara. Tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—¿Es una broma, Hinata-chan?—preguntó Naruto en un tono alto que hizo que los niños lo mirasen por unos segundos antes de volver su atención al helado.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y buscó la mano de Naruto. Luego la colocó sobre su plano vientre por encima de su camiseta. A pesar de que solo tenía unas cuantas semanas, ella estaba segura de que dentro de ella crecía un bebe producto del amor que Naruto y ella se tenían.

—No, para nada…—murmuró ella—En serio estoy embarazada.

Naruto abrió otra vez la boca y se acercó para tomar su rostro en sus manos y besarla. Hinata se sintió amada y protegida. Naruto se alejó otra vez de ella, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción mientras abría y cerraba la boca, aun sin decir nada.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Co-como es posible?—preguntó Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada a su vientre—Pensé que nos estábamos protegiendo…

¿Qué? Hinata dejó de sonreír y estuvo segura de que su expresión delató su tristeza por la pregunta. ¿Acaso no le agradaba la noticia? Naruto al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que preguntó y se golpeó la frente.

—Espera no es eso lo que quise decir…—murmuró rápidamente—Es solo que pensaba que nos protegíamos…—sonrió nervioso—Y creí que no sería posible pero al parecer no fue de esa manera. Estoy sorprendido y feliz a la vez.

Hinata sonrió otra vez y miró hacia los niños, ellos estaban encismados en su helado.

—Sí, lo sé, solo es que…—Hinata sonrió nerviosa. Ella había estado deseando un bebe desde hace un tiempo, desde que supo que Sakura estaba otra vez embarazada, así que había dejado de tomar la píldora hace unos meses. Le dijo a Naruto lo que había pasado y como fue exactamente.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que querías tener un bebe?—preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño pero aun así seguía feliz—Me lo tenías que decir antes y era posible que lo tuviésemos en nuestras manos ahora y quizás otro en camino…—murmuró sonriendo con una sonrisa lobuna.

—Yo…—ella se encogió de hombros—Ni yo misma me entiendo—murmuró pasando una mano por su pelo.

¿Por qué no se lo había preguntado antes? Bueno, ya no importaban. Ahora estaban esperando un bebe juntos. Se vio abrazada por Naruto otra vez y besada por él un par de veces más antes de que él se separase y caminase hacia los niños.

—¿Quieren saber la sorpresa que me acaba de dar su tía Hinata-chan?—preguntó a los niños.

Los dos niños sonrieron y asintieron.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebe!—exclamó emocionado.

—¿Un bebe?—preguntó Saaya con su boquita abierta y algo sucia de helado de fresa—¿Así como mama y papa?

Naruto asintió feliz.

—Un pequeño amiguito o amiguita—dijo Naruto.

—¿Puedo ponerle el nombre?—este fue Sanosuke quien preguntó, él estaba en el mismo estado que Saaya, solo que con chocolate. Era divertido.

Naruto rio y le acarició la cabeza al pequeño Sanosuke. Estaba tan feliz, si hubiese sabido que se pondría tan feliz se lo hubiese dicho hace mucho. Naruto terminó de hablar con los niños y otra vez se vio metida dentro de sus cálidos y fuertes brazos. Él besó su cabeza, su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios.

—Te amo Hinata-chan…—murmuró Naruto sobre sus labios.

Hinata rio.

—Yo también…—murmuró Hinata dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Es el mejor regalo que he recibido—dijo Naruto abrazándola con un poco de fuerza pero no tanta.

—Ni siquiera es tu cumpleaños—se burló Hinata, el cumpleaños de Naruto había pasado y el suyo aun no pasaba, era posible que para el próximo año estarían con él bebe en sus brazos.

—Es que todos los días junto a ti es como si fuera mi cumpleaños—murmuro todo meloso.

Eso era lindo. Hinata apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y sonrió. Si, para ella, todos los días junto a Naruto eran como si fuera su cumpleaños. Escuchó como Naruto le susurraba al oído un «Gracias» y luego apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella. Hinata también tenía que agradecerle a él por todo, sin él, su historia de amor no sería posible.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ahora si, este si es el final de fanfic, no mas capítulos -Llora descontroladamente- Fue tan divertido publicar un fanfic NaruHina. Ahora me dan ganas de escribir otro o algo asi... Quizás... -se encoge de hombros- Es posible pero no sera en este momento. En verdad se les agradece de corazón por el apoyo que recibí durante la publicación de esta historia. La mera verdad es que no pensé que a la gente le gustaría, muy cursi digo yo que es el fanfic, pero me siento feliz de que les hay gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla y gracias por seguir mi historia, por darle tanto favorito a esta como a mi persona, se les agradece. Espero que si tienen amigos que les gusten los fanfics y los de Naruto, exactamente Naruhina, espero que lo recomienden. Si ven alguna pagina que habla de fanfics de este fandom, espero que también lo sugieran como próxima lectura a algunas personas. En verdad se los agradecería de corazón.**

**—Otra cosa, hubo personas que cuestionaron algunas cosas, cada quien esta libre de dar su opinión pero si hay algo que me molesta es que vengan a decirme algo que ya se. Antes, cuando publique el viernes, coloque el nombre de Sarada como hija del Sasusaku y hermana gemela de Sanosuke del fanfic ¬¬ porque no se me ocurrió otro mientras lo editaba. Se que Boruto es mas viejo que Sarada, aquí no entran ninguno de los dos, ya que lo tenia planeado publicarlo mucho antes que salieran sus hijos. De todos modos, siento borrar el capitulo el viernes cuando les salio que ya había siento. Simplemente me enfade por algo y lo pague con la chama. Y otra cosa es que el fanfic es universo alterno, nada que ver al manga o al anime o cualquier cosa relacionada, solo fue una toma de personajes que hice, nada mas— Perdonen los inconvenientes y si esta nota les ha puesto de mal humor.**

**Denisetkm - Kisses :***

**—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


End file.
